


Roulette: A Mystic Messenger Fanfic

by Ririkutai



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Romance, Suspense, Thriller, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 251,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririkutai/pseuds/Ririkutai
Summary: Tension rises in the RFA when Unknown kidnaps MC and brings you to paradise. However, when it's discovered Unknown's version of paradise is locking everyone together, there's only one way out for all of them: MC's love. Yet, to love is to kill, in this paradise. Whomever MC loves, lives, and everyone else perishes. Could there be another way out? And if so, is it for everyone? (Spoiler Warnings for all routes in Mystic Messenger including Secret Routes. Read at your own risk)





	1. And So The Die Is Cast

Chapter 1

“Please, you don’t know what you’re doing,” you said as cool air finally wafted into the trunk. Your captor paid no heed to your cramped discomfort, even as you were huddled there. Without a sense of direction. Without sight. You’d been in Rika’s apartment before. How many hours had passed since you’d been kidnapped? The rest of RFA had to know by now. All you had to do was stall for time.

“Climb out,” he said slowly, distinctly. The voice you heard was distorted and screeched through your ears.  
“I can’t,” you lied. However, it wasn’t completely untrue. There was little to do with bound hands and sore legs. “You’ll have to help me.”

The trunk closed instead with a finite thud. Your breath hitched. Time progressed at an agonizing crawl in the darkness once more. The only difference this time was the car didn't move. He’s not going to let me out, after all, you thought. I’m trapped again. I threw away my only chance. There was nothing to use as a weapon in this damned trunk. It was an old model with no safety release. Panic began to set in. You could stall for time, but this was not the way.

  
“Please,” you shouted. “I’m sorry.”

Silence.

“I’ll walk. Did you hear me? I said I'd walk.”

Light stunned you momentarily as the trunk opened. Something was wrong. He shouldn’t have opened it so soon. RFA: you only had to hold out until they found you, but how? He’d crushed your cell phone back at the apartment. Don’t doubt them, you thought. They made a formidable team. How far was Unknown’s head start?

It was impossible to tell what his expression was blindfolded. “Get moving then. I’m willing to give you another chance.”  
Without another option except returning to that grim darkness, you worked your way out of the trunk exhausting yourself further. Your feet hit gravel. He didn’t sever the binds.

“Where are we?”

He shoved you instead. He didn’t need to do it twice for you to get the message. You began walking but stumbled without your vision. There were stones and dirt under your feet.

“Just take off the blindfold,” you pleaded.  
“You’re heading in the right direction.”  
Well, that's reassuring, you scoffed in your mind.  
“Where are we going?”  
“I already told you. To paradise.”  
“Is this how you take people to paradise?” You scoffed. “You drug them and kidnap them? Does that even sound right to you?”  
“Shut up.”  
“This isn’t right. What did I ever do to you?”  
“You should be honoured I’ve extended my invitation to paradise to you. You’re the first.”  
The first? You shivered, and it wasn’t because the wind whispered through your clothes.

“They’re going to come for me, you know: RFA. There’s cameras, and it’s been awhile since I spoke to them. There’s no way you’re going to get away with this.”  
You let out a cry as your back pressed against his chest. His fingers dug into your flesh as he held you close to him.  
“And what brought you to that conclusion?” He breathed in your ear. “All those cameras will show is a looping feed. You’re long gone, even if they have noticed.” Your body trembled fiercely without your consent. “Now walk, princess.”  
“Please, just let me go back.”  
“Did you forget who brought you to RFA in the first place?” he spat instead. “I can get rid of you anytime I please.”  
“You don’t have to do this, Unknown. I can help you!”  
“That’s what you’re doing right now.” You stopped.  
  
The blow sent you to your knees without so much as a shriek. You slammed into the dirt, without vision. Numb limbs flashing to life with pain. For a few seconds, you just laid there with dumb disbelief that he’d struck you.

“You were easier to handle when you were silent. I’ll have to carry you.”

Instinct kicked in as you pushed to your feet and ran. You collided with the dirt again when your legs collapsed under you. Yet, you hadn’t felt Unknown's weight slam into you. He hadn’t struck you. You knew the feel of the drug instantly—the same one he’d surprised you with in the apartment. It had been painful trapped in the trunk, but this fear was a whole new level of agony. Against its effects, you crawled forward. Only then did you scream. You hadn’t had time in the apartment, but in case anyone was nearby, now was the time. It came out garbled, like the weak cry of a starving cat. You kicked in vain as his arms lifted you. The blindfold caught on a branch during the motion and the world flooded with colour. The sun had long since disappeared. Then the world turned monochrome, and there was only darkness.

* * *

“We’re losing too much time,” Zen snapped in the chat room. “I knew she wasn’t safe with that stupid camera. I should’ve gone to her. I should’ve demanded Luciel tell me where that damn apartment was.”  
“The address shouldn’t be a secret in the first palace,” Yoosung added. “And because ‘some’ of us decided to keep secrets, ___ is in danger.”  
“We’re still looking for her,” Jumin said. “In the meantime, worrying won’t do any good.”  
“God. This is so frustrating. She has to be okay. She will be.”  
“I hope so,” Yoosung said. “I feel so powerless. There has to be something we can do.”  
“I’m worried too,” Jaehee confessed.  
“V still isn’t picking up his phone.”  
“Why is Luciel taking so long to get back to us? I feel more anxious as time passes.”  
“Out of all of us, Luciel must be the most panicked right now.”  
“Do you think he went there?” Yoosung said. “To the apartment?”  
“Our priority is finding out where the hacker took her. It’d be foolish to go where we know she is not.”  
“But he hasn’t said anything.”  
“He’d better not be fooling around,” Zen warned.  
“Luciel would’ve informed us if he’d found anything,” Jumin countered. “To think the hacker looped all the cameras. He’s persistent.”

That’s when Jumin’s phone buzzed incessantly in his hand. He paused when Jihyun’s name came up on screen.

“I need to take this call,” Jumin said. “It’s V.”  
“Tell us if anything happens.”

He logged out of the chat room.

“Jumin Han speaking,” he answered. Jihyun’s panicked voice answered.  
“Where are you?”  
“I’m in the penthouse. Assistant Kang’s also here. Why—”  
“Listen to me Jumin; you have to get out of there. Take Jaehee, and immediately evacuate the building.”  
His eyes widened. “What’s happening? Does this relate to the hacker?”  
“Is Jaehee with you?”  
“She stepped out to make coffee, but guards went with her.”  
“No,” Jihyun panted. He cut out violently. “You—get—A—dangerous—into—building—to—” There was a jarring screech.  
“Jihyun?” Jumin called. There was no answer. “Jihyun!” His shout was met with dial tone. He didn’t waste any time after that. He phoned the front desk, but a deafening beep nearly shattered his eardrum. His phone clattered to the floor, and his screen flashed neon red.

“What is this?” He didn’t reach for the device out of caution. Thousands of the same sentence flooded the screen until he couldn’t see the background. He couldn’t help read the horrifying message aloud. “I’ll get my revenge?”  
“Mr. Han! Are you in there?”  
He couldn’t be rattled now. He had a job to do. He left his phone to blare behind him.  
“Yes, I’m in here. Where’s Assistant Kang?”  
“She’s safe. We have her with us.”

He reached to open the door, but an icy cold sliced through his nerves. He hadn't mentioned being in danger. How could the person on the other side of the door know? As his hand was hovering, Elizabeth third hissed at the closed door venomously. He’d never heard Elizabeth third hiss like that before, not even at Luciel. He withdrew his hand as every hair on her body stood tall. No, he would not open his door.

“I wish to speak with her,” he said instead. His eyes darted around the penthouse. Could this be the hacker that had abducted ___? In that case, how had they entered the C&R building? Where were all the guards?  
“Mr. Han, we’re trying to evacuate the building. There’s no time—”  
“I didn’t ask you a question. I gave you an order. Assistant Kang?”

It was silent on the other end for a moment. He needed a weapon.

“She’s rattled, Mr. Han. There’s been a break in—”  
“Who are you?” Jumin snapped. “What have you done with Assistant Kang?”  
“She’s here, Mr. Han. Please, you can’t be hysterical.”  
“Jumin?” Jaehee called.  
“Assistant Kang?” He replied as he backed away from the door. The thing closest to him was the wine bottle he’d been drinking from earlier. It’d have enough weight as long as he swung hard enough. Elizabeth took a few steps back as well.

“I apologize for not speaking earlier. I witnessed what happened to security. It’s not safe here. We have to go.”  
“Nice try, but Assistant Kang doesn’t call me Jumin. At least not to my face.”

Once again there was silence, and then bone-chilling, distorted laugh resounded from behind the door.

“Attentive aren’t you?”  
“What have you done with Assistant Kang and ___?”  
“We’re all having a tea party in paradise.”  
“Smart mouth,” Jumin glared. “It’ll be missing a few teeth in a second.”  
“Oooh, a threat from the C&R heir,” the hacker cooed. “It’d be scarier if you weren’t cowering behind a door. Do you want to hear a real threat?”

He needed a real weapon; he thought as his eyes scanned the penthouse again.

“I’ll kill Jaehee Kang if you don’t open this door. And everyone else in this hallway for that matter. Including all the employees I’ve gassed. But I’ll start with the best one. That’ll bring him the most pain, even if he doesn’t see it.”

Jumin’s breath stilled. For the first time in forever, his hands were trembling.

“I know you can hear me, Mr. Han.”  
“I’m thinking.”  
“Well, if it’s any incentive there’ll be something else on the news besides your sexuality. Heir of massive conglomerate fails to save hundreds of lives. Where was he you ask? Cowering behind a door, while others gave their lives for him,” hysterical laughter filled the hall outside. “Imagine the outcries! The media witch hunt. If I don’t spill your blood, Jumin, one of them will.”

Jumin gritted his teeth. What would happen to Elizabeth third? He walked over to his phone, but it laid useless on the ground. Hundreds of pixels were distorted, and it was unresponsive even as he held the power button. It kept blaring incessantly.

“I’m getting impatient,” the hacked snapped. Elizabeth third slipped under the couch as Jumin approached the door.  
“Fine,” he conceded. “I’m opening it.”

He unlatched the door and undid the locks. His hand was still as he eased the door open. He was ready for it to slam against him and moved out of the way. He caught his first glance at the bastard who'd abducted ___ then. His hair was white with pink tips, and there was an abnormal tattoo on his arm. He was surprised he could speak so clearly with his mouth covered. Jumin swung before the hacker took his bearings. The blow landed with enough weight to make the hacker stagger. Jumin forced him against the wall hard and disarmed him before he’d even drawn his next breath.

“You hit me you son of a bitch,” the hacker hissed.  
“Are you so shocked?” Jumin growled acidly. “You threatened me and harmed people I care about.”  
“Am I supposed to tell you where they are now? Is that it?”  
A ragged breath from the hall drew Jumin’s attention. Jaehee was sprawled out on the floor, nearly unconsciousness in the hallway.

“Assistant Kang!”  
“Did you think I was kidding?” Unknown stated. Jumin recoiled when a syringe stabbed into his arm. The clear liquid had already emptied into him and oozed like poison through his bloodstream. He winced and kicked Unknown, sharply. He tumbled easily like a set of dominoes. He yanked the syringe out of his arm, but it was unlabeled. He couldn’t know what he’d been drugged with. He’d known better than to look away, and yet—his legs failed under him. He careened into the floor.

The world swirled in front of him, and colours blended like a kaleidoscope. A white puff hurled itself at his attacker, and there were a string of curses and hissing. All the while, Jumin’s body became heavier and heavier. The white puff sprinted past him and snatched the object blaring in his ear. Elizabeth darted out the open door and took the blaring with her as soon as the hacker moved closer.

“Don’t hurt them,” he gritted out. The hacker paused over him.  
"What did you just say?" Unknown laughed.  
"We had a deal, so don't hurt the people I care about— "

His breath left him in a hard whoosh as the hacker kicked him. His boot dug painfully into Jumin's stomach, robbing him of air. It was a deadly pairing with the drug.

"Look at you," the hacker sneered. "Don't you see? This is what caring about people does to you. It makes you weak. Even someone like you has become this disgustingly pathetic. But that's fine; it'll be even better to watch when they all betray you. You should've stuck with the first option."

Then Unknown’s forceful boot robbed him of his conscious.

* * *

Zen heard a loud bang on his door, but he didn’t answer it. He’d forced his phone off after it'd gone haywire with sound and messages of revenge. Those security guards were doing a terrible job. He didn’t feel safer at all. Then there was eerie silence. He held his breath as he stared at the door. Surely there’d been enough noise to rouse the other tenants.

“Please Zen!” He immediately recognized the voice. “Open the door. They’re still after me. We have to call Luciel and Jumin.”  
“___?” He called. He ran to the door as he heard your vicious sobs from the other side. “I thought you’d been kidnapped.”  
“They threw me in the trunk, Zen,” you cried. “I managed to pull the emergency release. But it was so hard. They—He—tied me up. I was able to run. Thank god, I was able to run.”

He opened the door without hesitation, but a shock of pain and darkness was all he received.

* * *

By the time Jihyun arrived at Yoosung’s place, he was already gone. The room was silent, and as he surveyed Yoosung’s bedroom, there was no sign of struggle. V collapsed against the door. He’d failed at the most crucial moment. He was useless like this. Jumin hadn’t answered a single one of his calls after he’d finally found signal again. Neither had Jaehee or Zen. He hadn’t even had time to warn Yoosung, as the spiteful youth had purposefully ignored his calls. The only one left was Luciel, and he hadn’t heard from him either.

“I know where they’ve taken her.” Jihyun lifted his head, and though his vision was steadily failing him, he could spot Luciel’s shock of red hair in any crowd.  
“Luciel. . .”  
“We need to go.”  
“I’m sorry,” Jihyun began. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.”  
“We don’t have time for that now,” Luciel snapped. “That hacker . . .” He didn’t finish but instead helped Jihyun to his feet.  
“Have you heard from Jumin?” Jihyun inquired.  
“I haven’t.”  
“He would’ve called by now.”  
“The chat hasn’t moved in hours. So, your guess is as grim a mine.” They made their way outside and into Luciel’s car.  
“Do you know what this hacker wants? How did you know this was going to happen?”  
“I’ll tell you after I confirm you’re all safe with my own eyes.”  
“I think that’ll be hard for you,” Luciel commented. “No disrespect of course.”

That’s when it happened. He’d started the car when a canister crashed through the window. It spewed acrid gas, and Luciel covered his mouth before he inhaled any of it.

“Get out of the car,” he shouted. But Jihyun was already unresponsive beside him. Luciel’s eyes widened. He couldn’t leave V there, but he didn’t know how close their attacker was. With a decisive glance, he exited the vehicle and threw open the passenger door. He hauled V out and draped his body over his back. He used the gas as his cover and cleared the car. Only then did he take a breath of air, and ease Jihyun and himself into cover. He fixed his gaze on his precious car as a figure was obscured checking it. He was dead silent. Run, his mind screamed at him. Get off the street.

And then what? Call the police? Either way, he had to track down the rest of the RFA. He had no ride back to his safehouse, and couldn’t risk the fight because he wouldn’t abandon V.

Footsteps. He paused and pressed closer against the wall.

If he was going to escape, now was his chance. He could secure Jihyun and then head to the location Yoosung’s phone had revealed when he’d tracked it. Lights were flickering on around him. No doubt people had heard the commotion. Now or never, his senses screamed. He darted through the alleyway and came out on the opposite side of the complex. Back, his senses blared.

He jumped back and huffed out a breath with Jihyun’s weight on his back, but he’d avoided a shot. The bullet drove into the pavement, and he tore his gaze through his surroundings to find the attacker.

“You don’t have to look for me. I’m right here.”

Horror filled him the moment he met eyes with their attacker. The hacker also known as Unknown who’d threatened the RFA, slipped ___ into Rika’s apartment, and kidnapped her again. In Luciel’s shock, Jihyun crashed into the pavement.

“W-What are you doing here?” Luciel said unsteadily. “What is this? Why. . .”  
A considerable force slammed into his shoulder that brought him to his knees. He cried out and gazed in wide-eyed horror at the dart embedded deeply in his skin. Unknown closed the distance between them, but even as Luciel reached helplessly towards his attacker, there was no tenderness between them. His other half stood over him with sadistic glee brightening his gaze. He passed out.

* * *

You woke up chilled, with a cold, gritty surface biting into your cheek. You sat up slowly, but your vision remained blurry for several seconds more as your body sluggishly headed your commands. The room around you was dark, and it was painfully taxing to reign in your focus. Your body was burdensome. Your mind trapped between the shadowy border of sleep and wakefulness, paralyzed yet steadily growing aware. When finally you felt lucid, a sharp pain made your head throb, and you touched your forehead gingerly. Your hands were no longer immobilized, and that alone brought everything around you into vivid clarity. The last thing you remembered was shivering in Unknown’s trunk before the vehicle stopped and it'd opened. Then running. He drugged me again, you thought.

But your breath stilled as you took in your surrounding. Luciel, Yoosung, Jaehee, Jumin, Zen, and even V laid similarly throughout the room around you. You rose on unsteady legs and rushed over to Luciel, but he didn’t respond yet as you shook him. Jumin provided similar results, so did Zen, Yoosung, Jaehee, and even Jihyun. Nobody woke up. The room was empty except for a large monitor in the centre. There's a single door, but it’s futile to try. Somehow, given the darkness of the room, you’d assumed it was locked. Your hunch was right.

That’s when you spotted the metallic bracelet attached to your left arm. You tapped it and fiddled with it, but the solid metal did not bend or break. Dread pooled in your stomach as you faced the others once more. They too had a bangle attached to their wrist. A groan drew your eye across the room, and it’s Jihyun who rises first.

“V,” you shouted as you rushed over to him. He cast you a sympathetic smile.  
“___, you’re alright.” Slowly everybody around you woke up as well, but there’s little time for a reunion. For as soon as Jaehee rises, the monitor flicks on.  
“Glad you all made it,” a familiar voice says. It makes your blood run cold, as you recall your earlier scuffle. “I presume you can hear me?”  
“Where are we?” Yoosung demanded. “What is this?”

An intense gaze penetrates your back, and when you turn Jumin is staring at you. You faintly blush as you recall nobody here has seen you before except Luciel. It’s embarrassing now, to think your first impression is unkempt due to your rough handling at Unknown’s mercy. Zen and Yoosung stared too. Jaehee’s gaze was fixed to the monitor, and Luciel didn’t so much as glance in your direction.

“Can’t you tell?” Unknown says, drawing your eyes back to the monitor. “This is paradise, and now that you’ve all been reunited with the person you wanted to meet the most, we can begin.”  
“You used me,” you said, “You used me to draw them here.”  
“There she is, my gift to you all, ___,” Unknown continued, vehemently ignoring you. “I watched you interact with her, and finally it dawned on me that I’d finally found it. A way to have my revenge on him. On Luciel.” Luciel’s eyes widened. He didn’t move, even as every gaze settled on him. “We’re going to play a game in this wonderful paradise. Then you can leave peacefully, or track me down if that’s what you prefer. You were all so fond of her in the chatroom, so it’s simple. Whomever, ___, loves gets to live, and the rest of you will be erased as I see fit.”  
“What?” Yoosung choked.  
“You heard me,” Unknown stated. “In case you get any ideas, there aren’t any exits or windows. You’re all completely trapped in here, and only I can offer you the way out. There’s only the seven of you in there after all.”  
“This can’t be real,” Zen said.

Jumin said nothing.

“If you're serious then why am I here?” V asked. “The only one I love is Rika.”  
“You're here because you're the second most sickening to me.”  
“What’s this metal band?” Jaehee asked. She thumbed the bangle on her wrist. It flared to life with blinding yellow text that reflected on her glasses. Something yours hadn’t done though you’d touched it earlier. You could hardly make out what the text read from the reflection of her glasses.  
“I added those for my amusement,” Unknown laughed. The distorted sound grated on your ears. “Each of you has a certain action you're not allowed to perform. If you perform it anyway, well, maybe one of you should try it. It's not so bad to die as an example for the others. I'd check them right now if you don't intend to die.”

Your eyes roamed the room as everyone checked their bracelets, yet, a cold shiver ran through you at the thought of checking yours.

“How will you know if she falls for one of us?” Jumin asked suddenly.  
“I'll be watching. I always have been.”  
“What if I chose not to love anyone?” You ask, and you feel all eyes on you instantly.  
“Then everyone except you will die,” Unknown said.  
“W-what?” You stammered.  
“Well, if you're going to throw them away like garbage, it's a fitting end don't you think? Or do you like me?” He snickered. You trembled at the thought. As if.  
“And if she decides she loves everyone?” Jihyun stepped forward and asked.  
Unknown was silent for a moment. “Well, I never thought of that solution. How impure."

There was nothing desirable about the way Unknown said it, yet your cheeks were suddenly hot.

"But can you do that?" he gloated. You fixed your eyes on the monitor and into the stark green ones of your captor. “Your heart is fickle, and all those around you aren't what they seem. That solution very well may be impossible with your forbidden action."

That’s when you checked your bracelet and realized what he’d been implying. There displayed in white, electronic text your forbidden action read, Falling in Love with Saeyoung Choi. Bewildered, you gazed at those around you. You didn’t know anyone named Saeyoung.

“The only other thing you have to do is follow the rules,” Unknown stated. “Don’t remove the bangle, and follow the rules. It sounds rather straightforward to me.”  
“You think we’re just going to accept this situation?” Zen snapped. “There’s no way people aren’t looking for us right now.”  
“Even if they are, they won’t find you,” Unknown promised. “I’ve taken you to a paradise only we can reach.”  
“I don’t believe this,” Yoosung breathed. Even from your distance, you could see his trembling.  
“Please,” Luciel begged suddenly. “Please, I don't have anything to do with these people.”  
The statement was shocking.  
“Luciel. . .” you called.  
“Let them go. RFA has nothing to do with me!” But the monitor clicked to black, and everyone sat in silence. For a while, nothing was said, but Jumin rose to his feet, and it spurred everyone else into action.  
“Luciel, what was he talking about?” he said as he approached the redhead. “Do you know this hacker?”  
“I—” but his voice broke. “Don’t know. . .” He didn’t speak after that no matter how long everyone stared at him. His eyes bored holes into the monitor. His face as pale as if he’d seen a ghost.

Jumin turned on Jihyun. He fared no better. “Then did you know about this, V? You phoned me beforehand and insisted—”  
“That doesn’t matter right now. We have to look for an exit,” Jihyun replied.  
“He said there aren’t any exits,” Yoosung broke in. “So why don’t you answer Jumin’s question. Or are you going to lie to us even here?”  
“I didn’t—” Jihyun began, but his bracelet flashed like a warning signal. He closed his open mouth.  
“All our lives are at risk,” Jumin said. His voice eerily calm, “And neither you or Luciel will say anything? Are your secrets that important to you?”  
“Please, Jumin,” Jihyun pleaded. “I can’t. Let’s look for an exit.”  
“Why? Why can’t you say anything?”  
“You just have to trust me.”  
“My trust for you is all I have been going on,” Jumin defended. “I understand if you couldn’t speak before, but this is a different situation.”  
“How can you be so selfish?” Yoosung shrilled. “Don’t you know what could happen to us?”  
“Usually, I’d caution Yoosung against his passionate words, but he has a point this time, V,” Zen finally said. “If you know anything, we need to know now.”  
“I can’t say anything,” Jihyun defended. “As long as you don’t ask me questions, I can help you escape. Please, it’s for everyone’s sake.”  
You looked on in terror as the first signs of panic sank its fangs into everyone.  
“V didn’t do anything,” you interrupted suddenly. “I’m the reason you’re all here. If you’re going to be upset, then be upset with me.”  
Your voice went unheard.  
“You can help us escape?” Zen repeated. “We don’t even know where we are and yet somehow you do? That does sound suspicious.”  
“I didn’t say that.”  
“Then what are you instigating?” Jumin asserted. “I would like to know what you meant to imply.”  
“Don’t you understand what situation we’re in here?” Yoosung yelled. “Even ___ is in danger, and you continue to be unreasonable? That’s why I warned everyone that we couldn’t trust you.”  
“Yoosung, please calm down,” Jaehee advised. “We must all calm down. We’re not going to get anywhere this way. Do we need to know the truth to get out of here alive? Is that the most important thing right now?” Her voice too went unheard.  
“It’s all my fault,” V sighed. “As long as you only blame me that’s fine.”  
“Of course it’s your fault. Even what happened to R—” Yoosung bit his tongue.  
“I don’t care who’s fault it is,” Zen exclaimed. “Get ___ out of here safe. That’s all I want.”  
“I have no intentions to cooperate with a traitor,” Yoosung promised unwaveringly.  
“I haven’t betrayed you,” V vowed. None of them caught the look Luciel shot him.  
“Liar! I only have to look in your traitor face to know,” Yoosung hissed. “The same thing is going to happen. You can’t protect anybody. You couldn’t even protect R—”

The door slammed violently, and then everyone was silent. Luciel had walked out, leaving a stunned silence in his wake. He hadn’t said a word.

“Someone should go after him,” Jaehee said, breaking the silence. “Yoosung, please go check on Luciel.”  
“Leave him,” Jumin ordered. It was only at that angle; you could see the angry bruise marring his handsome face. “If he wanted to say something, he would have. Whatever connection he possesses to that hacker, has left him in no mood to cooperate.”  
“Still,” Zen began. “I don’t blame him for leaving.”  
Jaehee nodded. “His sudden departure has given us the opportunity to calm ourselves.”  
Jihyun looked away. “I’m so sorry, everyone. If only I’d stopped them. If only I'd known a little sooner.”  
“What did you know?” Jumin demanded. V didn’t answer him. You held your breath in anticipation of the arguments starting up again.  
Instead, Jumin turned away with a sigh. “Fine. Remain silent, but remember it’s coming at the cost of your relationships.”  
“Jumin . . .”  
“What do we do?” Yoosung said unsteadily. He had no issue ignoring V.  
“We hold out until rescue comes for us,” Jumin stated matter of factly. “We have enough resources between all of us. It’s impossible someone won’t notice our absence.”  
“Who made you acting commander?” Zen snapped.  
“Who else are we supposed to rely on? You?” Zen grimaced at Jumin’s words. “None of you are in any condition to be reliable.”  
“You speak big, but you’re here with the rest of us,” Zen countered.  
“We will wait without agitating our captor,” Jumin finalized.  
“But will that be enough?” Yoosung demanded. “We’re all trapped in here.”  
“___? It is you, right?” Zen asked suddenly, as he gazed at you.  
“Yeah,” you nodded. “Nice to meet you. Though the circumstances are. . .”  
“No need to finish that,” Zen assured. He smiled warmly, and it put you at ease.  
“Does anyone have their cell phone on them?” Jumin said next. Yoosung tugged his mobile out of his pocket, but the entire device was unresponsive. You didn’t bother to look for yours, recalling Unknown’s finishing blow to it back in the apartment like a last snuff of hope.  
“It’s not working anymore,” Yoosung stated. “I yanked the battery out when it started flashing and making that terrible noise.”  
“That happened to me too,” Zen said.  
“I experienced the same as well,” Jumin sighed.  
“I don’t have mine,” Jaehee added. “I don’t remember much either.”  
“Let me know if you remember anything important.”  
“Of course, Mr. Han.”  
“And yours?” He inquired as his gaze settled on you.  
“The hacker broke mine when he abducted me from the apartment. It’s in pieces back at Rika’s.”

His gaze scanned the room before he spoke again. “Then our next step is to look around. We need to confirm if what the hacker said is true or not. We’ll meet here with our findings. But first,” Jumin paused. He tapped his finger to his metal bangle so everyone could read the blue text that scrolled across it.

“My forbidden action is consuming food or beverage without, ___,” Jumin said with simple directness. His eyes met yours and your cheeks heated. “It’s rather vague, but I suppose we each shouldn’t press our luck.”  
Zen cast you a protective glance and looked Jumin over before he flashed his band as well.  
“Exercising,” he sighed. “Rather straightforward.”  
Yoosung reluctantly revealed his as well.  
“Saying Rika?” You read aloud. No wonder he’d stopped himself before saying her name.  
“Then yours Assistant Kang?”  
“Mine says being chosen last by, ___. However, I can’t make sense of what it’s supposed to mean. It’s too vague.” Still, even as she spoke, you could spot the subtle colour in her cheeks. In person, she wasn’t so harshly official. Even from this distance, she emanated warm femininity.  
“I need to speak with Luciel,” Jihyun blurted as he worked his way to the door. He made a full arc around Jumin, but it was futile. Jumin gripped his friend’s wrist and didn’t release even as he recoiled.

His stony grey eyes scanned Jihyun’s bangle.  
“Jumin—”  
“I didn’t need to read it to know, after all,” he said irritably. He dropped V’s wrist like it had scorched him.  
“I’m sorry, Jumin. . . Everyone—”  
“We can begin our search then,” Jumin interrupted. His eyes were level and unflinching as they met V’s. “There is enough discord here already. It would be best if you did not come with us. Does anyone disagree?”  
Zen folded his arms and sighed. But he did not disagree.  
“I shouldn’t act like this in front of, ___,” Yoosung began. “But it’s too risky having V with us. I mean, didn’t the hacker speak as though he knew him? For all we know he’s friends with the hacker.”  
Jaehee met eyes with Jihyun, but it only took her a second to look away. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, V, but I too can’t agree with your methods,” Jaehee confessed.

You didn’t speak. More so out of disbelief than lacking an answer.

“It’s settled then,” Jumin stated. His voice was cold and left no place for argument. He didn’t look at his friend as he strode out of the room. Only V remained apart from the group. He clutched a hand over his bangle, but his expression was hidden behind a shield of turquoise hair. The others filed out of the room after Jumin, but you couldn’t quite bring your eyes away from the turbulent man before you.

“V,” you began. “I understand that you want to protect everyone, but have you considered lying may not be the best way to do so? If you give them a little more credit, I’m sure you’d realize you don’t have to keep all those secrets on your own.”  
The sad smile he cast you made your heart twist unbearably in your chest. “Thank you, ___.”  
His words struck a nerve within you, so you closed the distance between you. He’d spoken as if he’d heard you but the meaning hadn’t gone deeper than his skin. It hadn’t been long since you’d been in the RFA, but gazing at Jihyun now, that didn’t seem to matter.

“You’re not alone,” you said. “I’m here for you too.”  
He stared at you for a long moment, but what could he have seen nearing blindness like he was?  
“I meant it when I said I should speak with Luciel,” he said. “You should catch up with everyone.” You followed the others after one last glance at V.

Outside the room holding the monitor, a corridor stretched on before you. You passed chambers with various labels, yet still, the building stretched on. Your shoes clacked against the linoleum floors. Tempted as you were, to open each door and peek inside, it was wise to refrain until you found the rules Unknown had mentioned and failed to give. Finally, you spotted the group up ahead.

“What was it?” You inquired as you caught up with them. Jumin powered ahead in front of everyone. Only Jaehee managed to match his long strides in heels. He seemed unusually emotional despite his previous resolute statement.

“Lying,” Yoosung revealed in a flat tone.  
“So he’s chosen to say nothing at all?” you replied.  
“Seems so,” Zen sighed. “This just doesn’t make any damn sense.”  
“He chose not to say anything like always,” Yoosung stated. “Makes perfect sense to me. We don’t need him to escape. After he cools down, Luciel might have something useful to say. Though his forbidden action is the only one we don’t know.” Yoosung stopped beside you. “Wait. Actually, we don’t know yours either. What is it?”  
Unintentionally, your hand covered your bangle.  
“I—” you stammered. “I don’t quite understand mine, but I feel anxious about showing it to any of you.”  
“It’s safer if we know isn’t it?” Yoosung said. “I wouldn’t want to do anything that’d hurt you.”  
“You can trust us,” Zen agreed. “We’re not robotic like that Trust Fund jerk up there.”  
“I’d rather keep mine unknown for now.” Jumin stopped up ahead, and Jaehee looked back with concern. Your eyes widened as you recalled what he’d done to Jihyun when he’d refused. Would he do the same to you? He hadn’t been very gentle.  
“I promise it isn’t anything anyone can do except me. So you don’t have to worry about it.”  
It was hardest to gaze at Zen. He was unconvinced, but he conceded. “Okay. I’ll take your word for it.”

“Thanks, Zen.”  
“You too?” Jumin whispered. Zen shot him a glare.  
“If she says she’s uncomfortable, then let it go. ___ hasn’t done anything to deserve our distrust.”  
“I never said I didn’t trust her.” Only then did you catch the wounded glimmer that flicked through Jumin’s slate coloured eyes. He closed them a second later and sighed.  
“___, isn’t V,” Yoosung defended. “Of course we can trust her.”  
“Mr. Han,” Jaehee called. A slip of paper laid abandoned on the ground before a staircase. Luciel had been through here. But where had he disappeared to upstairs? “You’ll want to take a look at this. I think these are the rules, the hacker mentioned.”

Jumin strode over without hesitation and collected the paper Jaehee handed to him.

“Then this isn’t a joke,” Yoosung stated. “The hacker was being serious.”  
“We don’t know that yet,” Zen said. “Once we look around, I’m sure we’ll find something.”  
“What does it say?” You asked.  
Jumin began to read it aloud. “Rule one ‘Downtime’ is from Midnight until Dawn. During this time, no one is allowed inside ___’s room. Violators of this rule will be punished.”  
“That’s simple enough,” Yoosung smiled. Jaehee nodded.  
“None of us should be visiting her that late anyway!” Zen declared as red tinted his cheeks. You flushed at the implication. Jumin continued, unfazed.  
“Rule two, if you enter a bedroom other than yours uninvited, it is considered an intrusion and is punished accordingly.”  
“Then none of us can get to Luciel?” You asked.  
“Assuming he’s in his assigned bedroom,” Jumin answered. “Yes.”  
“But why would he take off like that?” Yoosung wondered aloud.  
“Rule three.” Jumin continued, “with minimal restrictions, you are allowed to intercept another’s advances at your discretion.”

Nobody spoke, and you suppressed a shiver. It was tame compared to the next rule.

“Rule four, extreme violence against each other is prohibited, and punishable by death.”  
Silence.  
“Rule five, any attempt to remove your bangle will result in death,” Jumin finished. After another scan, he folded the paper and handed it to Jaehee. “We should keep looking around.”

Just like that, he ascended the steps.

It was hard to keep up with Jumin. Despite the situation, he continued to walk forward. You remained at the bottom of the steps as the last words he’d read rang through your body. This was unbelievable. More unbelievable than suddenly living in Rika’s apartment. What was the point of wandering around like this? To keep morale up? This was messed up. Love or die? You’d never heard anything so absurd in your life. After what you’d been through, you didn’t think Unknown was kidding. He hadn’t jokingly drugged you. His capacity for harm hadn’t been a jest. Your eyes darted to your bangle. There wouldn’t be an exit. But what if the bracelet wouldn’t kill you?

A sturdy hand stopped yours from attempting your train of thought. Passionate red eyes stared into yours. Around you, everyone else had proceeded ahead with Jumin.

“Zen?” You gasped.  
“What . . . were you just thinking of doing? Didn’t you hear what Jumin read?” he said. You hadn’t noticed your hands were trembling until you saw one of them in Zen’s grasp.  
“Zen. . . What if it’s not true? What if the hacker doesn’t really mean anything he’s threatened us with? You’re all here because of me, and—”  
“Has anything so far given you the impression he’s joking?” he chided. You tore your gaze from his at the truth in his words. “I know you’re worried: it doesn’t matter what that trust fund jerk, orders us to do. It’s impossible not to be afraid of the current situation, but you have to be strong for the rest of us. We’re pushing forward for you.”  
“What if I don’t want you to? If it puts you all in danger, then that’s not what I want. Don’t I get a decision?”  
“Don’t think like that,” Zen warned softly. “We have to go before they wonder where we are.”  
“What if I’m not strong enough?” You voiced weakly. The worry you’d held in since you’d woken up finally escaping your mouth. Zen’s warm hand firmly held your trembling one.  
“That’s what I’m here for.” He winked. Your face turned a bright scarlet. His hand gently tugged yours. “As long as I’m here, I promise you don’t have to be afraid. I’ll protect you with my life. Come on.”

You felt calmer walking beside him, though you couldn’t muster any words to say other than a lame thank you. A sharp bell tolled from each of your bangles. When you gazed at it, grey text was sliding over the tiny black screen. A small avatar of Zen flashed along behind the words.

“Hand holding,” you read aloud. You immediately let go as soon as you read the rest. “With Zen?”

In the distance, you heard the familiar bell echo and clapped a hand over your mouth. Your breath stilled as your bangle fell silent. Zen retook your hand, and again the bracelet sang. He stared at it intently and waited. The same sound echoed in the distance after a few seconds.

“Did this stupid bangle just notify everyone what happened?” You gasped.  
“Seems so,” Zen smiled, but it was uneasy. “At least we learned something else about these bracelets.”  
So an intimate moment between the two of you had been broadcasted to the rest of the RFA? Jaehee, Yoosung, and Jumin appeared moments later. You were still holding Zen’s hand when they surprised you. Your cheeks flushed, and your chest tightened like a cheater caught in the act.

“What are you two doing?” Yoosung asked curiously. “We all received a notification just now.”

Jumin didn’t so much stop his stride as he breezed past the others and yanked you away from Zen. It looked rougher than it actually was.

Zen immediately glared. “Who the hell do you think you’re handling like that, Jumin?”  
“I shouldn’t have left you two alone,” Jumin said dryly. “Clearly you have no restraint.”  
“I have no restraint?” Zen snapped. “All I did was comfort her!”  
“I know you enjoyed flirting with ___ in the chat room, but this situation is different. Do you intend to continue being so carefree when it could mean the death of other people around you? Even Jaehee?”  
To that, Zen didn’t reply. He gritted his teeth but ultimately repeated himself.  
“That wasn’t my intention. All I did was comfort her.” Jumin looked unconvinced. He turned to you.  
“Walk ahead of me from now on. Zen can’t be trusted to watch you for a moment without unnecessary, blatant advances.”  
“That’s unnecessary,” Zen stated. “I understand, alright? But I’m not agreeing to your tyrannical treatment of her. ___ is worried right now.”  
“And she’ll have a lot more to worry about if you keep gratuitously flirting with her,” Jumin rebuked.  
“Can’t you think about her feelings?”  
“I am thinking about them.”  
“Are you?” Zen countered.  
“Please stop you two,” Yoosung pleaded.  
“Zen,” Jaehee called. “Mr. Han.”  
The arguing continued.  
“While you were striding away with your mechanical heart, she was panicking! She would’ve yanked off her bangle if I hadn’t caught her hand and stopped her. Are you still going to call that flirting?”

Jumin’s eyes widened. His cloudy eyes sought yours, but you couldn’t bring yourself to meet them.

“Don’t judge me before you even know what happened,” Zen said tartly.  
Jumin turned away. “I apologize.”  
Perhaps your eyes had played tricks on you, but his back trembled for a moment.

Suddenly your bangle sang again, and your eyes shot to the new hand that had taken yours. You came face to face with Jaehee, who studied the text flashing across her bracelet. Bright yellow text and her avatar crossed the screen. Again the hand holding text scrolled.

“Instead of getting upset,” Jaehee suggested. “I have something I want to verify now that we know about this feature.” She waited for the resounding chime from everyone else’s bangle. However, there was no chime. Each bracelet stayed silent.  
“What’s going on here?” Yoosung voiced. “Upstairs we received a matching notification within seconds.”  
Jumin frowned. “Let’s wait.”  
Five minutes passed in silence before everyone else's bracelets chimed with the same message.  
“That’s weird,” Yoosung said.  
“Assistant Kang, try that again when I call out to you. Yoosung, Zen, you’re coming upstairs with me. Assistant Kang might be onto something.”

You watched as the three boys rushed upstairs and finally Jumin’s voice came as your signal. Jaehee had surprisingly soft hands; you thought as she held yours. Both your bracelets chimed immediately, and a few seconds later you heard identical sounds from upstairs. You convened upstairs.

“Seems we receive the notification based on how close we are,” Jumin summarized. “I had Yoosung stand above you two, Zen stood away from him, and I was the furthest. I was the first to receive it. Then Zen and Yoosung heard his last.”  
“So I wasn’t mistaken,” Jaehee said.  
“What happened?”  
“At the time Zen and ___ held hands downstairs, I was the furthest behind, and my notification came later because I was closer to them.”  
“That’s not in the rules. Make a note, Assistant Kang.”  
“You have two working hands don’t you?” Zen said. “Why does Jaehee have to do it?”  
“I don’t mind, Zen,” Jaehee smiled.  
“We’re not in the C&R building. Here, this jerk isn’t your boss you know.”  
“I am her boss as long as she’s employed to me.”  
“God, give Jaehee a break. Even in here she has to do work?”  
“She doesn’t need you to answer for her. She could’ve said no if she didn’t want to do it.”  
“I don’t think it’s that easy to say no to your boss no matter where you are,” Yoosung said with a strained laugh. “The only one here who can say no to Jumin is probably, ___.”  
“I have no problem turning down that jerk either,” Zen huffed.  
“When you’re done squabbling, I can inform you of what’s on this floor,” Jumin said. Before Zen could start another battle you diffused the tension by speaking.  
“So then,” you began. “What did you find on this floor?”  
“Rooms with our names listed. There’s exactly seven rooms and nothing else.”  
“One for each of us, then,” Zen said.  
“Then why don’t we retire for the night?” Yoosung suggested. “We’re only getting more agitated as the night goes on.”  
“That’s not a bad suggestion,” Jaehee agreed. “I need a break after this shock. There are several hallways and doors downstairs we need to check in the morning.”  
“Rest if you need to,” Jumin said. “I’ll look around.”  
“Someone should go with you, Mr. Han,” Jaehee said. “We don’t know how safe it is here. If at all.”  
“I’ll be fine on my own. See the others to their rooms, Assistant Kang.”  
“Yes, Mr. Han.” He headed back down the stairs.  
“Good riddance,” Zen said. “Notice how much brighter it is up here now?”  
“You make it sound like he’s oppressing us,” Yoosung stated.  
“Corporate jerks like him are the reason we have oppression in the first place.”  
“That’s a bit much,” you stated. “I think in his own way, he’s trying to keep us safe.”  
“You’re too nice, ___. Don't waste your kindness on him. You’re too good for that.”  
“We should get some rest,” Jaehee said. “Your room is closest, Zen.”

And so you walked with them down the halls, turning left and right as each person was dropped off at their respective rooms. Just as Jumin had said, each room had a plaque depicting who the place belonged to upon the door. They were all equipped with the kind of locks you’d only seen on hotel room doors. Parallel to the doorknob was a doorbell, but you’d yet to look inside anyone’s room despite your curiosity. Jaehee insisted on seeing everyone to their room, but since hers was the second to appear, you’d convinced her to go inside. The lock on her door had beeped and flashed green as she’d entered.

“I’m glad we have the chance for it to be the two of us,” Yoosung said finally after you’d walked some distance from Jaehee’s room. The rooms were strangely distant from each other.  
“Why?”  
“Well, things were hectic earlier, and I wanted to apologize to you.” You stopped and gazed at Yoosung beside you.  
“For what?”  
He dropped his eyes and his hair ruffled across his cheek as he bowed his head.  
“I acted shamelessly earlier,” he started, “when I said those things to V. I feel bad that I lost my composure like that, especially in front of you.”  
“Yoosung. . .”  
“Luciel is unbelievably intelligent. Jaehee is sophisticated. Zen’s talented, and even Jumin is incredibly reliable. Seeing you outside the chat room for the first time, I wanted to seem at least a little bit cool. . . But I ruined it. I’m sorry you had to see something so unpleasant.”  
“It’s okay Yoosung. I understand why you reacted like that.”  
“That doesn’t excuse it. I just—” He met your eyes slowly. “I want you to know I’m not really like that.” His cheeks were tinted with pink. “If that makes sense.”  
You couldn’t help but laugh for a moment.  
“You’re cute, Yoosung. Really, I understand.”  
“Just cute?” He grumbled.  
“Yeah,” you smiled. “Cute.”

He held your gaze, but his eyes seemed to search yours. Whatever he’d been looking for, he must not have found it, even so, a shy laugh escaped him.

“Hehehe, thanks.” His room was next. “Seems this is my stop. Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”  
“I can see my room from here,” you exaggerated. “I’ll be okay.”  
“If anything happens you know where I am.”  
“Of course,” you beamed. “Goodnight Yoosung.”  
“Night,” he said. You began walking before he even opened the door.

When you discovered the door to your room, it was directly across from Luciel’s. It took you a moment to collect your bearings as up until then; not a single room had been directly across from each other. You’d have to walk several hallways and make a few turns before you came across Yoosung’s. Here Luciel’s room sat directly—simply across from yours. You arrived at your room without harassment, and though you hadn’t wanted to admit it, part of you wondered if Unknown would show up again to intimidate you. Once you were inside your room, you could relax for a while. Just as Jumin wasn’t going to sleep, you couldn’t defend against your curiosity regarding Luciel’s well being.

You rang the doorbell, but there was no answer.

“Luciel?” You called. Could he even hear you in there? You rang the doorbell again. “Luciel, are you in there?”  
Still, there was no answer. Anxiety dropped stones into your stomach as you stood there in silence. You stared at your bangle apprehensively. He wasn’t answering, and he hadn’t said anything before he’d left the room holding the monitor. It wasn’t like him to be so depressed. For as long as you’d known him, he’d cracked jokes and teased everyone.

Even though Zen had stopped you from doing something rash earlier, he wasn’t around to hinder your curiosity now.  
  
“Then, I’m coming in okay?” You said aloud as you gripped the doorknob. The door beeped as your bangle neared the lock, and the light on the lock flashed green. You paused: eyes dropping to your bracelet as text scrolled across its electronic screen.

“Door unlocked. Entry provided for MC?” you read aloud. You drew your hand away from Luciel’s doorknob. The light on the lock returned to its original red as the lock clicked into place. Your eyes widened. You brought your hand to the lock again, and once more the latch loosened, and the door was unlocked.

“Door unlocked. Entry provided for MC,” you read again. But that didn’t make sense with the rules. Nobody was allowed to enter any room except their own. Braving your body for the worst, you pushed the door open and entered.


	2. Bad Blood

Chapter 2

You were blinded sharply as you entered: as though you’d stepped into range of a million flashing lights. Your lapse in eyesight had been caused by the reflection of fluorescent light off the white walls, floor, and tiled ceiling of Luciel’s room. The rest of the room was a blinding mix of black, yellow, and red that made you want to cover your eyes. It was bright, and the traffic light above your head only served as further confusion. Other than that, nothing else happened. You hadn’t died upon entry contrary to what the rules had implied.

Luciel however, was nowhere to be seen. His bed was empty. It was only as you ascended a set of white steps that you spotted him. He sat in a room fully equipped with three monitors on a desk, and a dark television was hanging overhead. The room was a mess. You couldn’t take a single step further than the doorway because Luciel was taking apart every electronic device in his range. Even as he pried open a laptop, it had no parts inside it. Like well-sculpted food made to sit in a basket, so too were the electronics in Luciel’s room for show. He did not realize you were in the doorway, watching him.

“Luciel?” You called. “Is everything okay?”

He went rigid at your voice. His back still turned. A long silence passed. Then he pulled gently on the cord attached to his headphones. He took his time curling the wire between his fingers, buying time before he answered. All you wanted was to know his well being. You didn’t need a perfectly sculpted joke to make light of his actions.

When he finally turned to you, you knew instantly a jest wasn’t incoming. “How did you get in here?”  
“I came in through the door,” you replied before you’d realized the unintended sarcasm.  
“Then let me rephrase the question,” Luciel started sharply. “Did I say you could come in here?”  
“No, but I was worried about you.”  
“Did I ask you to be worried about me?” He snapped. “Don’t you have something better to do than pester me?”

It took a moment for you to bypass the shock of the hostility in Luciel’s tone.

“You took off without saying a word to anyone,” you said. “And you’re holed up in your room without saying anything. It’s impossible not to worry about you.”  
“I’m doing fine as you can see. I trust you know where the door is.”  
“Why are you acting like this? What did you see that made you so hostile all of a sudden?”  
“Did I ever imply we were close in the first place?” He laughed coldly. “Our closeness was your delusion. A couple of conversations and you think you mean something to me? Unbelievable.”  
Silence fell again as you tried to swallow the lump developing in your throat.  
“You don’t mean that,” you choked out. Nearly inaudibly. “You weren’t like this in the chat room. So you can’t possibly be like this. I refuse to believe it.”  
“Anyone can be anything in a chat room,” he said deadly. His voice so empty you set a fist over your chest. “You must be one of those gullible idiots that believes every article online.”  
“No,” you countered. “I believed in you. There’s a difference.”  
“Were you that desperate for affection that you believed every word I said?”  
“Why are you so mean to me when I’m just worried about you?”  
“Because I don’t give a damn about you and your worry,” he yelled. “Now get out.”  
You nodded even as tears pricked at the corners of your eyes. “I’ll come back then, and see you when you’ve cleared your head.”  
You turned away from Luciel and darted down the steps. Your heart crushing unbearably in your chest.  
“Do me a favour and don’t come back in here,” he hollered after you. “I have more important things to do.”

You slammed the door on your way out and careened into V. You’d meant to slip by him, but you caught the reflection of your eyes in his glasses. The tears trickling down your cheeks startled you both, but Jihyun was so taken aback he only watched in silence. That was all the time you needed to turn away from him and retreat safely inside your room. The door locked noisily behind you, but you couldn’t bring yourself another step forward and sank against the door.

You’d walked back into Rika’s apartment. That alone stalled your tears, putting a temporary end to your sadness. The room was a replica of Rika’s apartment, but like Luciel’s room, your electronics were fake as well. You searched every piece of the apartment, but it wasn’t a faithful replica. Drawers that had been locked in the apartment opened easily here, and there was a stunning lack of food in your fridge. Inside your closet was a new array of sheets. The bathroom was fully equipped and clean.

The thought of warm water sliding over your skin was too tempting to resist after the day’s hectic events. You closed your eyes tightly against the memory of Luciel’s sharp words and inspected the bathroom sacrilegiously for cameras. When nothing turned up, only then did you feel comfortable to lock the door and shower. You stood there under the spray of the hot water, but Luciel’s words slipped back into your mind in the silence. That’s when you began scrubbing, as though you could wash away all the unpleasantness he’d sprung on you. You couldn’t stay hung up on his moodiness. There was the rest of the RFA to worry about.

In the end, locking yourself in your room because of the cruel things he’d said would kill morale. You’d last one more day. Tomorrow would be better. You had this time now to steel yourself for Luciel’s emotional firing squad.

You secured your robe around you as you exited the bathroom. In your bedroom, you threw open the wardrobe, and now that you could look, you noticed all the different clothes inside. Thankfully, you wouldn’t have the wear the same clothes while you were trapped here.

“Do you like them?” You whipped around and screamed when Unknown sat comfortably on your bed.  
“Happy to see me, I see,” he laughed. “I’d hope so. Since I missed you.”

He didn’t waste any time closing the distance between you. For each trembling step you took away from him, his grin broadened.

“Somebody,” you cried. Your cry elevating to a shriek as he backed you against the bathroom door. “Somebody help me!”  
The entire time his smile didn’t so much as falter.  
“Scream all you want. This room is completely soundproof.”  
“Soundproof?” You croaked.  
“It’s our private space. Of course, I had to soundproof it.”  
Suddenly, you were acutely aware of the flimsy, unprotective nature of your robe.  
“What do you want from me? What else could you possibly desire from me? You already have what you want.”  
“Admit that you missed me,” he said. “I’m far nicer to you than the person you just saw.”  
“I would never miss you,” you declared. “You’re—”  
“I wouldn’t finish that if I were you,” Unknown warned. He moved away, and you made distance between the two of you.  
“We need to talk. Get dressed,” he ordered. His lethal green eyes slowly drank you in. “Before I change my mind about what I want.”  
The threat registered loud and clear, but your hands were clumsy as you grabbed clothes to wear.  
“You’re going to wear a dress to bed?” He commented with faint humour. Only then did you look at the article bunched in your hands. “Pyjamas are in the drawer.”

You threw open the first drawer of the wardrobe and flushed crimson. It was packed neatly with various undergarments. The range shifted drastically from vanilla to indecent in a dizzying spectrum of colours. Each pair of panties was in your size. A glance was all it took to know the bras too matched your cup size. You closed the drawer immediately, but not before Unknown’s snide laughter filled the room.

“I was very thorough,” he cackled. You swung your hand before you’d even thought about it. But instead of the hard crack of a hand on skin, your hand passed through him. Your eyes widened as you backed away. He looked so real.

“You look as though you’ve never seen a hologram before.”  
“That’s how you got in here,” you gasped.  
“And that’s how I’ll continue to come in here,” he hissed. “We wouldn’t be having such a nice conversation if you’d slapped me.”  
You took another step back, but you didn’t feel any safer. The door was too far, and he was unpredictable. What could he accomplish in the time it would take you to run? Would Luciel even answer the door if you banged on it?  
“Have you finally realized the situation you’re in?” he asked. “I can come see you any time your actions are unsatisfactory to me.”  
“Is that why you’re here? Did I do something unsatisfactory?”  
“No,” he admitted. “Your actions were enough for today. It’s what you do tomorrow that matters.”  
A cold shiver ran through you, but you kept your gaze firm. “You lied to me.”  
His eyebrows rose. “About?”  
“The second rule stated entering any bedroom other than your own uninvited was an intrusion, and punished accordingly. When I entered Luciel’s room nothing happened to me.”  
“Of course nothing happened. That rule doesn’t apply to you,” he smiled. “It wouldn’t be enjoyable if you couldn’t see anyone you wanted when you wanted even when they don’t feel like seeing you.”  
“Then what other rules don’t apply to me?”  
“The fourth rule.”

Your mind worked, and your body stilled as you recalled which rule he was referring to.

“I would never harm another member.”  
“It’s always an option. Whether you choose it or not.”  
“Why do I get special privileges?”  
“Because of our relationship,” he cooed as he moved closer to you. He wasn’t actually there. His body was only a hologram. You shivered as he drew near. His eyes glinted dangerously. “You’re the one that makes my entire plan work. It’s impossible for them to think clearly with you here. The only uniting factor of RFA is you: there is nothing else. Especially now that they’ve accepted you as one of their own.”  
“We’re not partners,” You said. “I have no intention of helping you, or doing what you want.”  
“Then will you die?”  
“Die?”  
“You either play along, or you die here in this room. Either way, I get what I want. The pleasure of watching supposed friends tear each other apart.”  
“They’re stronger than they look.”  
“Is that what you’ve deluded yourself into believing? How long do you think it’ll take for chaos to descend when they start pointing fingers over who’s fault your death is?”  
“That won’t happen.”  
“I won’t let them go if you decide to waste away here. That’s not the way. So why don’t you grasp the illusion of free will I’ve given you instead?”

You hated him. You loathed his actions, and the situation he’d put the people you’d grown to care about in. It must’ve shown in your eyes as you stared at him.

“Yes,” he purred. “That’s the way to survive.”  
“They’re going to get out of here,” you promised. “We’ll come together to get through this.”  
“Can your body handle that?” he mocked derisively.  
You pulled the robe tighter around you. He wasn’t in the room with you, you remembered. You could feel the heat coming off his body. His breath tickling your face.

“If it can’t, you can surrender to me,” he suggested. “We can ascend to our own paradise without pain. You could forget their pathetic organization, and I could show you the endless, endless pleasure we’re capable of experiencing. I wouldn’t lie to you like that blind man. I wouldn’t scorn you like the red-haired traitor next door. I wouldn’t suffocate you like the C&R heir. I won’t make light of your feelings like his assistant. I won’t bore you with sweetness like the actor. And I’d demonstrate the true definition of what it is to be manly, unlike that dimwitted college student.”

You couldn’t help gazing at him. The intensity in his voice drew your attention like a violent accident on the road. Goosebumps formed on your skin against your will. There was promise in his voice, but his promise was law. Not an intangible fantasy. Everything around you seemed distant trapped in his gaze as you were. Your senses were heightened. You felt every drop of water from your undried hair drip and slither over your flesh. His hand inched forward, but you couldn’t move. You were frozen as it ghosted up your side. That’s when you tore your eyes away. The impact winded you, but you held your head high as you strode through him.

“Please leave,” you spat. “I want to sleep.”  
For a long moment, there was silence. You shouldn’t have turned your back. You felt more vulnerable with it exposed even if he wasn’t physically in the room.  
“Don’t disappoint me.”

That was all he said before he was gone. Your legs gave out under you as soon as you were alone. Your body trembled fiercely and barely stopped as you wrapped your arms around yourself. The peace you’d received in your room had been defiled. You felt contaminated. He hadn’t actually touched you, yet, you could feel the touch of his hand as though he had.

You went straight to the bathroom, peeled off your robe, and stepped back into the shower. Once again you were under the stream, but this time washing away traces of the hacker. You could not purge the memories of his brief visit from your mind. You closed your eyes, and it was his face that flared to life with vivid clarity. The unruly curl of his white hair. The sound of his voice.

He hadn’t actually sat on the bed, but you stripped the sheets. His scent wafted up from the linen, but that wasn’t true. That too was a memory from the times he’d suddenly, violently, tugged you against him. You made the bed with new sheets that didn’t reek of his evil. Your hand shook as you made sure the door to your room was locked. But as you turned, the room felt foreign to you, the air reverberating with Unknown’s threat. Your eyes scanned the ceiling, but it looked perfectly normal. Your safety from him was a sham. He could come in any time he pleased.

The doorbell jarred you out of your terror. Slowly, cautiously you approached the door. You opened it slowly but were silent when your eyes met V’s glasses.

“V?”  
“I’m sorry to show up here, so late in the evening,” he started kindly. His gaze dropped, just for an instant, to your new bathrobe. You hadn’t dared put on the old one. Then he looked past you, focusing on a spot over your shoulder, as though he was uncomfortable staring directly at an undressed woman. “May I please come in?”  
You opened the door and permitted him entry. He didn’t step in further than the door.  
“Did you need me for something?” You asked. “Is the rest of RFA okay? Nothing happened, right?”  
“No, they’re okay,” he said before he released a self-deprecating laugh. “At least I think they are. Few people have—”  
He paused for a moment. His bangle flashed a blinding turquoise. Even as his gaze settled on it, you couldn’t read his expression. Your only hint being the faint frown of his lips.  
“It was just you,” he confessed. “You’re the only person that’s talked to me since then.”  
“Didn’t you speak to Luciel?”  
“He did most of the talking.” Recalling your own brief time with Luciel, you could imagine exactly what Jihyun meant as he referred to talking. Seems you weren’t the only recipient of Luciel’s temper that evening.  
“Are you okay?”  
V chuckled. “I came to ask you that, but you’ve beaten me to it. You didn’t look so good leaving Luciel’s room. I hope he didn’t hurt you.”  
“I’d be lying if I said he didn’t hurt my feelings. However, I think he’s going through something. He may need a little more time before one of us tries speaking with him again.”

He turned as he gazed upon the apartment. It was impossible to tell if he could make out anything, or if he was buying time in the silence.

“Are you really okay?” he asked. “You were trembling when you answered the door.”  
His question startled you. The man before you had been ostracized and spurned. Hadn’t so much as slept, and was nearing blindness, yet he was inquiring about your well being.

“Did I overstep my boundaries asking that?” he blurted, as you took longer to answer. He started a new sentence, but his voice trailed off before you’d picked up any of the words.

Tears finally fell. You swiped at them as V’s figure blurred before you. The more you swiped at your tears, the more of them seemed to fall. Fighting not to cry, you balled your hands into fists, but even then the tears came anyway.

“I’m sorry,” you said. “You didn’t say anything wrong. I just—God.”  
“You’re not okay, are you?” V prodded tenderly. You nodded. Your voice caught in a tangle of sobs wanting to escape your throat. “What happened?”  
“The hacker came in here. He can come in here any time he pleases. I thought I could be safe in here, but he’s lurking around. Every second he can see me. I’m scared, V,” you said. “He’s so unpredictable. I don’t know what he wants. He said all these things and I almost—I—”

The next instant there was only warmth. He’d crossed and pulled you against his chest, and you were there seeking comfort: burrowing into his coziness. V’s embrace felt familiar, as though his arms were used to bearing an unbearable amount. He was not a beginner to pain and uncertainty, that much was apparent by the way he squeezed you. In the distance, there was a chime, but it was a far off sound as you shook against his chest. His arms folded around you as though his body could shield you from the agony inside you.

“I’m sorry. I’ll make this right, I swear,” he whispered. Only when you’d completely calmed, did his arms loosen.  
“I can’t be alone in this room tonight,” you said. It came out muffled against his chest. When you lifted your eyes to his, he’d lifted his glasses off. There was no misunderstanding if he’d heard you or not.  
“I know you’re afraid, ___. But think clearly. This too is part of his plan. He wants to force your hand. If you’re too afraid to stay in this room by yourself, then you’ll have no choice but to seek out one of us. You have to be brave.”  
“Tomorrow,” you said softly. “Tomorrow I’ll be brave, V, but I can’t tonight. Not after what he said to me.”  
“___ . . .”  
“Please,” you pleaded.  
His expression was uneasy, and you could see the tension in his muscles.  
“Okay,” he surrendered. “But it’s pretty late, so we’ll have to move quickly.”

You followed meekly next to him out in the hallway without speaking. The only break in the silence between the two of you was the blare of your bangles.

“Seems it’s midnight,” V said. “We better hurry.”  
He’d just opened the door when a velvety voice drew your attention.  
“What are you two doing?”  
It was Jumin. He’d yet to change out of the suit he’d been wearing all day, but what was more shocking was the lack of wrinkles it possessed. Had he been looking around this entire time?  
“Jumin,” V began. He gazed at you and then back at Jumin. “No, it’s not my place to say.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
You opened your mouth to answer, but V set his hand on your shoulder.  
“It’s not what it looks like, Jumin. I promise.”  
“It could become that way even if you don’t intend it. You’re not taking, ___ into your room. That’s unacceptable considering the circumstances.” You swallowed when your gaze met Jumin’s. His gaze was so direct that you felt like a pinned butterfly. “Go back to your room, ___.”

It was not a suggestion.

But even Jumin’s absolute order paled in comparison to the horrors awaiting you at this time in your room. You couldn’t return to that space Unknown could freely enter. That deadly apartment replica with soundproof walls and zero chance of interruption. The trembling started again.

“Don’t make me go back there,” you said quietly. V noticed immediately. He gently squeezed your shoulder, and it drew your gaze to his.  
“It’s okay,” he comforted. He looked at Jumin. “Jumin, can’t you understand? There’s a reason she can’t go back there. She’s not well enough to tell you right now.”  
But Jumin did not say anything. His eyes didn’t move from you.  
“If she stays with Jaehee will you allow it?” V suggested. Jumin was still silent. “It doesn’t have to be me. I only happened to be the closest to her at the time. I should’ve brought her to Jaehee in the first place. Jumin?”  
“Let go of her.”

The sudden statement won a jolt from Jihyun and a look from you. Your lungs failed to expand as you looked at Jumin. His eyes were darker than a starless sky.

“Did you hear what I said?” V reiterated. “If she stays with Jaehee, then nobody has to worry, right?”  
Jumin took a step forward without speaking as though an unbreakable spell had gripped him. V moved his hand, and Jumin’s step faltered. He moved back a step, but he looked confused. Like a man who’d just woken up in the middle of the desert. Your gaze flicked between Jumin and V.

“It’s best if you go with Jumin, ___,” V said slowly. “He’ll take you to see Jaehee.”  
Jumin closed his eyes, but he refused to turn. “Yes. Right. Assistant Kang. She’s more than capable of protecting you.”  
At that moment, his sentence held a double entendre you missed.  
“We need to go, ___.” But he didn’t start walking until you moved ahead of him towards Jaehee’s room.

Jumin’s silence was unbearable compared to Jihyun’s, and worse than Luciel’s harsh words. Guilt burned up your back, despite the fact you hadn’t done anything to warrant it. That’s when you remembered your bangle and the very fact that V had held you. He’d waited patiently as you’d changed clothes in the bathroom. It had only become midnight as you’d began walking to his room. No, from any perspective, your actions did seem suspicious. You had a feeling Jumin would believe you as long as you could speak with him.

“Jumin?” You called hesitantly. His footsteps were a steady rhythm behind you. “It wasn’t what it looked like. I know that sounds like a pathetic excuse—”  
“I apologize,” Jumin interrupted. “I don’t feel well. It’s best if you do not speak to me.”

The rest of the walk was in abrasive silence.

Jumin felt incredibly far away, as though he’d severed himself from you. Once he’d dropped you off at Jaehee’s room, and she’d answered the door, he couldn’t get away fast enough. Before the door had even finished opening, he was already striding away. You watched his back get smaller and smaller and barely heard Jaehee as she invited you in. In the morning, you’d make things right, but for now, you embraced the safety and comfort of Jaehee’s company.

* * *

As soon as he heard the door close behind him, Jumin stopped walking. He didn’t dare look back. He gazed at his hands warily as they shook faintly. With willpower alone, he stilled them. It was easy now to calm himself, but in ___’s presence—he didn’t finish the thought. He needed sleep and wine. Then he corrected himself. He needed more wine than rest. He wouldn’t let his feelings go in that direction. He entered his room, and his eyes scanned the replica of his penthouse. It’s painted windows were so realistic he could delude himself into thinking he’d never left in the first place. His emotions stirred inside him.

But he had no outlet.

Though his room looked no different from the penthouse, Elizabeth third was not there. That made it unbearably empty. He couldn’t even see his closest friend for counsel. He crossed to the cupboards and plucked a bottle of red wine. The snap of the seal was like a breath of fresh air. He’d already poured a hefty glass before he registered the violent blue blinking of his bangle. His breaths were shallow as he stared at the glass. He couldn’t drink it because he wasn’t allowed to without ___. There was nothing to stop the onslaught of thoughts laying ruin to the semblance of calm he possessed at that moment. He sank his hands into his hair slowly and drew in a deep breath.

When he met his gaze in his reflection, a different person looked back at him. A Jumin Han that was not up to public standard of what Jumin Han should be. He poured the wine down the sink, and then followed with the rest of the bottle. The steady glug of it distracted him long enough to get a durable handle on his emotions. When the last drop joined the rest of the alcohol, he was calm again. All the chaotic feelings he’d been harbouring up till then masterfully suppressed.

“That’s not very healthy.” He didn’t have to turn around to know who’d spoken. The glare he shot Unknown was lethal enough to freeze fire.  
The glare was returned. “I can’t believe you hate me so much already.”  
“Are you so afraid of me that you don’t dare come in person?”  
“You were quick to notice it’s not really me. I’ll visit at a later date if you want to see me so badly.”  
“If I ever see you again, that’ll be last time you have sight.”  
The hacker laughed at the threat. “Not satisfied with one blind man in your party?”  
Jumin gritted his teeth at the insult aimed at his childhood friend. He steeled his nerves against each caustic comeback his brain spawned and kept his silence. Better not to agitate their captor more than necessary.

“What do you want?”  
“I’m doing my nightly visits.”  
“What do you want?” Unknown stood straighter at the venom in Jumin’s tone.  
“Are you going to be so rude to me when I came to discuss terms?”  
“Why with me? You could’ve chosen anybody.”  
“You’re a businessman. It’d be ridiculous to speak with anyone else. So what do you say? Why don’t we strike a deal?”  
He folded his arms as he regarded Unknown with the same calculating, observant gaze his employees and business partners knew well.  
“Why did you really choose me?”  
“Before I even came in here you were like a powder keg waiting for a match,” the hacker said. “Then, in an instant nothing. So I want to have some fun.”  
“So that’s why” Jumin sighed.  
“Why do you seem so uninterested? You haven’t heard what I’ve said.”  
“I’ve already chosen not to listen to you. No matter what you’re offering.”  
“And if I offer to tell you all the secrets V’s been hiding from you?”  
Jumin froze. His eyes wide on the hacker.  
“Don’t you want to know? If you know, you can save your precious friendship. He’d be forced to rely on you.”  
“You don’t know anything.”  
“Is that what you want to believe, or is that the truth? I think you can tell a lie when you hear it, Jumin.”  
But the alternative thought was worse. Yet, his rationality did not allow him to dismiss Unknown’s words as lies. The hacker knew what V was hiding. A complete stranger knew his best friend's secrets, even though he — a friend of several years — did not. The revelation made his chest tight.  
“What do I have to do?” he asked.  
“All you have to do is vie for, ___’s affections. It won’t be hard. You have everything. Making her fall for you wouldn’t take long at all.”  
“So that’s what you hoped I’d do.”  
“Then what do you say?”  
“Leave,” Jumin ordered. “I had no intentions of going through with your deal in the first place. Even if I learned those secrets, Jihyun wouldn’t survive it. Only a fool would accept that deal.”  
The hacker stayed.  
“Do you understand what you’re so easily throwing away?” Unknown insisted. “You’re giving up the opportunity to fix your cherished friendship. And for what? A naive, common girl who so happened to be nice to you?”  
“Get out,” Jumin demanded.  
“Do you even know if anything she said to you in the chat room is real? She’s faking all that kindness and consideration. My offer is solid. My offer is the truth. And you’re throwing it away for a glimmer of perceived affection?”  
“Didn’t you hear me? I’m not listening to you so don’t waste your breath.”  
“Are you really that sad and lonely,” Unknown chuckled. He laughed until the very walls shuddered along with him. When he’d finished, his eyes were twisted and belligerent. “You’re the most pathetic out of everyone here. So weak after one person sympathizes with you.”  
“You’re the pathetic one,” Jumin said. Not a tinge of emotion coloured his voice. “You had to do all this to get people to interact with you. I’m not so lowly that I have to threaten people to start conversation.”  
Unknown glared coldly at him. He’d struck a nerve.  
“Even if you don’t take this offer, someone will,” Unknown snapped. Then he was gone. Once again silence was his own. Jumin sighed heavily and gazed longingly at the other bottles of wine in his cupboard.  
“God,” he sighed. “I wish I could have wine.”

* * *

Yoosung laid awake in his room. His eyes were locked onto his bangle, but it had been silent for a while. Still, the last message he’d received on it had robbed him of the very thought of sleep. With his right hand, he squeezed his pillow at the memory. During the time he’d spent away from ___, she’d seen V. He'd dared to embrace her. The loud blare from his bangle had woken him, but he hadn’t believed he was reading a real-time event.

His eyes hadn’t left the bangle since then. Even when the screen had fallen dark. His mind had begun working during that purgatory to the next message. It had conjured unendurable image after image. Images of a simple embrace, transforming into a heat of the moment kiss. Of a kiss becoming a caress, and a touch becoming plural. Of a nightdress slipping off. He’d flung the covers off. His eyes boring holes into his bangle for any warning for him to go and stop the madness.

“Anyone,” he whispered in the dark. “You could’ve chosen anyone, so why were you with him?”  
He’d felt sick then: but that sickness had been short-lived and replaced with anger. Time had passed with it cultivating deep inside his chest. He’d refrained from leaving his room. Nothing good would’ve come out of seeing the two of them together. V was a liar. A liar that hadn’t been satisfied with Rika, and now he had to have ___. He couldn’t bear the thought of watching someone he cared for fall for V’s falsehoods and charms again.

The signal he’d waited for hadn’t arrived, but he’d been thoroughly rattled, and couldn’t return to sleep. His mind was busy recalling the many conversations with ___. Had she been flirting with Zen? With Luciel? With Jumin, or Jaehee? Had it been him? Had it ever seriously been him? Her words earlier in the hallway had scalded him. He was only cute. Cuteness didn’t inspire attraction unless you were female. His heart constricted until he couldn’t breathe. Cute, and that was it. Tears collected in his eyes, but he refused to shed them.

“Jealous already?” He sat up at the hacker’s voice.  
“How did you get in here?”  
“I have my ways,” Unknown dismissed. Yoosung backed into the corner of his bed.  
“What do you want?”  
The hacker sighed. “You don’t have to be afraid. I’m not here to hurt you. I came to help you, Yoosung.”  
“Help me?” Yoosung repeated. “Help me how? You’re the reason we’re trapped in here.”  
“I owe you a favour,” Unknown said as he stepped closer. He displayed his palms. He had no weapon. “You came with me without struggling.”  
“Because you said I could save ___. But you lied to me,” he shouted.  
“No. That’s why I’m here.”  
Yoosung was silent. “What do you mean?”  
“You don’t need to participate in something like this, Yoosung. The only reason I’m doing this is because of V.”  
“Then . . . You don’t mean to harm the rest of us?”  
“Of course not,” the hacker said warmly. Yoosung felt his fear receding. “I brought you all here to inform you what really happened to Rika.”  
“What happened to her?” When the hacker sat on the bed, it sank.  
“There are a lot of things V isn’t telling you, and I know exactly what they are.”  
“Please, please tell me,” Yoosung begged. “I—I need to know what happened to her!”  
“My hands are tied. I can’t divulge anything to you unless ___ falls for one of you.”  
“Why?”  
“So I can bring forth irrefutable evidence against V. He hurt me too, just like he hurt Rika.”  
“If ___ falls for one of us, then we can know what happened to . . .”  
“Rika?” Unknown finished. “Of course.”  
“This doesn’t feel right,” Yoosung admitted. “Why do we have to do all that to learn the truth?”  
“It’s the only way to force his hand. When it’s over, we’ll have irrefutable evidence, and he’ll have no choice but to tell the entire truth. You don’t have to feel bad, Yoosung. You’ll get everything you’ve ever wanted. A girlfriend and the truth.”  
He gazed at his bangle for a long time as he thought about his decision. His voice quivered when he spoke next.  
“And that’s all I have to do?”  
“Yes,” Unknown smiled.  
“Then . . . I’ll start tomorrow.”

He didn’t see the deadly glint in Unknown’s eyes or the cruelty in his smile. He didn’t see it because the mystery of Rika’s death was finally solvable with his own two hands. He didn’t even notice when the hacker eased his bright cellphone into his pocket.

* * *

You awoke in the early dawn, the sound of two bangles blaring signalling the end of downtime. Jaehee’s room was methodically clean even with all the posters of Zen. You noticed it now in the brighter lighting, but it was still silent. Your T-shirt clung to you as you eased yourself out of the covers and sat up in Jaehee’s bed. You’d insisted she sleep in the same bed as you, but she’d politely refused and slept on the couch despite your protests. You strode to where Jaehee had spent the night, but she was already dressed and awake.

“Jaehee?” You called. She turned away from a coffee machine as it spurted liquid.  
“Good morning, ___. Did you sleep well?”  
“Yes, though I feel bad that you slept on the couch.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Jaehee smiled. “I’ve slept in tighter spots.”  
Her comment wasn’t very reassuring.  
“You’re up so early,” you commented as you slipped into a chair. Jaehee passed you a mug of coffee. The usually dark liquid was milky white. You drank it solely because she handed it to you.  
“I’m usually up earlier.”  
“What kind of hours does Jumin even have for his employees?”  
“I don’t believe Mr. Han has ever thought of conforming to acceptable business hours,” she joked. You laughed.  
“I could tell from the chat room.”  
“This is a horrible situation, but I’m glad we can finally meet you in person.”  
You blushed slightly at Jaehee’s comment. “Though I probably don’t look too much like you thought.”  
“My image was close,” she smiled. “When you’re finished your coffee, Mr. Han has requested we all convene in his penthouse. He has information to share.”  
“When did he stop by?”  
“Around the same time, I woke up.”  
You sighed. “Even in here you’re not sleeping in, Jaehee.”  
“It’s okay. I’m not doing nearly as much work as before. We’re even having coffee together while sitting. Before, I never had time like this with anyone.”  
“None of your co-workers hung out with you?”  
“I drank coffee alone at my desk typically. I had work to do, and I was uncomfortable with the amount of gossiping they did about Mr. Han.”  
“Which was?”  
Her glasses glinted in the light. “Things one should only dream of doing with Zen.”  
You grinned and laughed. “You’re so refreshing, Jaehee.”  
“This room has a collection of Zen’s DVDs here like I have,” she confessed excitedly. “We can finally watch them together as long as I can find a working DVD player.”  
The doorbell interrupted your pleasant conversation. Yoosung was at the door. His cheeks heated slightly as he glanced at your pyjamas.  
“Jumin sent me to retrieve you two,” he said shyly. “But if you need some time to change I can go tell him.”  
“Please do,” Jaehee said. The professionalism was back in her voice. “We’ll be there in another ten minutes.”

Exactly ten minutes later, you were seated with the rest of the RFA in Jumin’s penthouse around the table in his kitchen. It was a gorgeous suite that stilled your breath as you entered. You’d mistaken the windows to be real until he’d informed you they weren’t. The only two people missing from the meeting were Luciel, and V. Yoosung sat next to you, Jaehee sat next to Zen who was across from you. Jumin was seated at the head of the table.

Today Zen and Yoosung were dressed casually and comfortable. Only Jumin and Jaehee presented themselves professionally. Jaehee as more of a result of Jumin. You felt significantly frumpy in sweatpants and a simple blouse, with a thin tank top underneath.  
Breakfast had been prepared for everyone.

“Who made the food?” You asked. Yoosung beamed.  
“I did.”  
“It looks good,” you smiled.  
“Though it may not be good enough for, Jumin,” Zen quipped. “He’s probably in pain without gourmet. How does it feel to be a commoner?”  
“Luciel didn’t show up after all,” Jumin sighed.  
“Look at that bastard ignoring me,” Zen bit. “God, I was woken up so early, and his miserable face was the first I had to see. Thank god you’re here now, ___. You don’t know how terrible it was waiting for everyone else with just him as company.”  
You blushed slightly. “Sorry I left you two alone.”  
“No, I did want you to sleep in. But I did also hope it was you ringing my doorbell.”  
You laughed softly. “Sorry Zen.”  
“Don’t apologize. I didn’t close the door fast enough.”  
“No matter how long we sit here waiting, it’s unlikely Luciel will show up, Mr. Han.”  
“Seems so,” Jumin agreed. “Then I suppose we should begin.”  
Jaehee quietly began eating, and so did everyone else. Jumin excluded.  
“Then our first order of business,” Jumin began. He gazed directly at Yoosung. “Are you okay, Yoosung?”  
Yoosung seemed taken aback at Jumin’s interest in him. “Huh? Of course, I’m okay. Why? Do I not look so good?”

Jumin watched him for an uncomfortable amount of time. Yoosung stared back in bewilderment.

“He probably had a fitful sleep,” Zen finally said. “I’m sure he’s not the only one.”  
“I slept fine,” Jaehee said.  
“You deserve to, Jaehee. More than anyone else.”  
“Then did you not sleep well, Zen?”  
“To be honest, no. My room was familiar, and it bothered me.”  
“That’s one thing I wanted to discuss,” Jumin said. “This penthouse is identical to mine. I was curious if everyone made a similar discovery.”  
“Mine is the same,” Jaehee confirmed.  
“My room is identical to my real one as well,” Yoosung added.  
“I already discussed mine,” Zen said.  
“My room looks exactly like Rika’s apartment,” you said.  
“So, our bedrooms are indistinguishable from the ones we really have,” Jumin concluded.  
“Except drawers that didn’t open at Rika’s open here,” you added. “I’m not sure how important that is though.”  
“We need to learn everything we can. To that extent, nothing will be neglected.”  
“The locks to each bedroom can only be opened by the owner,” Jaehee said. “I tested it this morning as you requested, Mr. Han, when, ___ went inside her room. There’s a red light that’s supposed to turn green when your bangle draws near to it. However, it only does so for your own lock. Therefore it’s impossible to open the door to a room that doesn’t belong to you.”

You wanted to take offence but couldn’t. You knew what Jaehee said wasn’t right, but you kept silent about your ability. You couldn’t see anything positive coming out of mentioning it.

“So then, you can’t accidentally trespass?” Yoosung asked. “What if the door is wide open?”  
“I tested that myself,” Jumin said. “Unless you prop the door beforehand with something weighing more than ten kilograms, it’s too heavy to stay open on its own.”  
“More than ten?” Zen gasped. “Then you really have to work to leave your door open.”  
Yoosung frowned. “That’s odd. The door doesn’t feel that heavy.”  
“Either way, it’s impossible to enter without repercussions.”  
“My food tastes sour hearing this business lingo,” Zen sighed. “What else did you discover?”  
“Ah,” Yoosung suddenly voiced. “None of the electronics in my room were real. They were all there, but they were light as air. They had no components inside.”  
“I also discovered that,” Jaehee sighed. “Even though I have my DVDs.”  
“And none of them will,” Jumin said. “I can only presume they’ve been removed due to Luciel’s presence.”  
“Because of Luciel?” you repeated.  
“As long as he has nothing to work with, he can’t make something to aid our escape.”  
So that’s why he’d been tearing apart every electronic in his bedroom.  
“And what was on the first floor?”  
“Nothing of interest.”  
“Wasn’t there a laundry machine? How are we supposed to wash our clothes?”  
“By hand,” Jumin said matter of factly. “Even the laundry machine was for show.”  
“God,” Zen huffed. He set down his fork. “Do you know how hard that is on the hands?”  
“I don’t think that’s our biggest concern.” Yoosung’s voice was rich with sarcasm.  
“It’s not. The hacker is our biggest concern.” All eyes turned to Jumin.  
“What do you mean, Mr. Han?”  
“He visited me last night.”  
The room froze, but your heart thumped violently in your chest in contrast. You palms grew damp at the memory of last night. You hadn’t been the only one.  
“What did he want?” Jaehee asked.  
“He proposed circumstances in which I could gain by betraying you all.”  
“Mr. Han . . .”  
“I naturally refused.”

Zen leaned back in his chair. “That’s pretty serious. How can we believe you?”  
Jumin’s eyes blazed. The unyielding resolve in his gaze evaporated any traces of uncertainty. “I would never place any of you in harm's way, no matter what I stood to gain from it.”  
Yoosung stared at his food.

“What did he offer you?” you asked. You couldn’t fight the morbid curiosity.  
“Something I’ve wanted for a very long time,” Jumin answered vaguely. “Nonetheless, I declined. I did, however, underestimate him.” That was more shocking. The fact that Jumin openly admitted he’d made a mistake. “I’d passed him off as an aggressive fanatic in the beginning, but he’s much more than that. He’s a zealot with a silver tongue. If you listen to him long enough, it could be enough to question yourself if you are not certain.”  
“That sounds awful,” Yoosung shivered.  
“Well, it certainly doesn’t sound good,” Zen commented.  
“Did anyone else receive a visit from him last night?” Jumin asked.  
“I didn’t see him, Mr. Han.”  
“My night was undisturbed,” Zen said. “My sleep was awful, but I did manage to sleep.”  
Yoosung’s hands rested on the table. “He entered your room, Jumin? Doesn’t that mean there’s eight people here?”  
“He wasn’t physically there. It was a hologram, but even after he’d disappeared. I could not locate where the stream had come from. Did he come see you Yoosung?”  
“No, I didn’t see him. I went straight to bed.”  
“I suppose that was an unfounded caution then,” Jumin said. “I’d advise you all to be cautious. He’s encouraging us to turn against each other using what we desire.”  
“He came to see me,” you blurted. “I also saw his hologram. He came to my room last night.”  
Zen’s hands slammed against the table. “That bastard! Are you okay, ___? Did he touch you? I’ll kill him. I swear. If he—”  
Jumin cut Zen off. “Calm down, Zen. A hologram cannot harm or touch someone.”  
“That doesn’t matter. I’ll be damned if any man enters ___’s room any time he damn well pleases in any form. She has a right to privacy and security.”  
“I highly doubt the hacker cares for any of our rights. Being locked up here proves that. What did he say to you, ___?”  
“He—” But your voice felt stuck in your throat. What could you tell them? What was best to tell them?

You could not repeat word for word what Unknown had said about them. You went with the truth that’d make them least anxious. “He threatened me to say the least. That first rule that you read yesterday, Jumin, he informed me of how sinister it really is. He intends to visit me when I do something unsatisfactory during those times.”

Jaehee placed a hand over her mouth. Yoosung stared at you.

“Then it would be best if one of us stood guard by your door.”  
You shook your head. “I appreciate the gesture, but that won’t work.”  
“Why?”  
“My room is soundproof.”  
“Soundproof?” Zen choked. “What do you mean soundproof?”  
Jumin didn’t move, but you could see his fists tightening. “It means, even if she were to scream, a person posted right outside wouldn’t hear it.”  
“Goddammit,” Zen swore. “Goddammit!”  
“Now I see,” Jumin seemed to say to himself. He let out an elongated sigh. “That’s why you were with V.”  
“What? ___ was with V yesterday evening?” Zen asked.  
“We ran into each other after I checked on Luciel.”  
“You managed to see Luciel?”  
“How was he?”  
“Not . . . himself,” you finished. “I saw him before I went to my room. Then V came to check on me.”  
“Then if I’d just have stayed with you. . . It would’ve been me.” Yoosung whispered. Nobody heard him.  
“And between visiting Luciel and V coming to check on you, the hacker stopped by to terrorize you?”  
“Yes.”  
“That’s why she stayed with me last night,” Jaehee said.  
Zen fell into his chair, and his unsteady hands gripped the armrest. “Whoa whoa whoa, pause. I didn’t hear anything from my bangle. It sounds like last night was pretty crazy.”  
“I didn’t hear anything either,” Jaehee said.  
Yoosung was about to comment, but Jumin spoke first. “There was nothing to hear. Nothing happened.”  
You didn’t miss his cover-up of what he’d chanced upon last night. You didn’t call him out on it. You could ask him later. Perhaps he’d already worked out what had honestly happened.  
“Oh,” Zen said. “Weird. I thought this bracelet would let us know when things like that were going on. Our next step ought to be figuring out how it works.”  
“Jumin?” Yoosung said. “You haven’t eaten anything this entire time.”

Instead of speaking, Jumin reached for his fork. He cut into the delicate omelette before him. His bangle flashed livid blue light. He tossed his fork down, and it returned to the standard black screen.

“I can’t eat without ___. Did you forget?”  
“Right,” Yoosung laughed shyly.  
“I’ll eat later.”  
“A few bites wouldn’t hurt, would it?” Yoosung said. “It’s awkward to eat when you’re not, and your food is getting cold.”  
“Then, ___,” Jumin said as he handed you his fork. “If you would please.”  
After a moment's hesitation, you took the fork and speared the piece of omelette Jumin had broken earlier. He leaned forward. His gaze on yours made heat rise in your face. You eased the fork closer. It never made it.  
“No,” Zen shouted. “I can’t accept this. It hasn’t even happened yet, but it’s already torture.”  
“Exactly my point,” Jumin stated as he leaned away. He took the fork and tossed it back on the plate. “My forbidden action is liable to cause jealousy. Which is why it’s wiser for me to eat in your absence.”  
“No!” Zen protested. “That’s even worse. The two of you alone? God, I refuse. No matter what you say I refuse.”  
“Then which do you prefer?”  
“Don’t eat at all,” Zen snapped. “We can all have peace of mind then.”  
“I will stay with Mr. Han and ___ while he eats,” Jaehee said. “Does that work?”  
“I refuse,” Jumin said directly.  
“M-Mr. Han?” Jaehee stammered. “Did I hear that right? You refuse?”  
“This frustrating jerk,” Zen swore. “Look here; it’s not up to you! Who said you could refuse?”  
“Think about it,” Jumin said calmly. “Even Assistant Kang isn’t immune to jealousy.”  
Zen’s hands hit the table. “That’s an excuse. You just want alone time with ___!”  
“Don’t be childish. The only thing we’ll do is eat and talk.”  
Zen’s face was bright crimson. “Eating what? Talking about what? I don’t trust you with her any farther than I could kick you!”  
“Mr. Han,” Jaehee chided. “It’s best if you refrain from antagonizing Zen.”  
You spoke up. “Zen, it’s okay. I trust Jumin, and he really does have to eat.”  
“___,” Zen called. “He’s the least trustworthy here. You don’t have to be close to him to feed him. I’ll make you a pole, and he can eat the food that sticks to the end of it. I’ll protect your virtue.”  
Jumin let out a hard sigh of annoyance. He focused his gaze on Zen. “You keep insinuating indecent scenarios I have no intention of committing, and planting improper thoughts in her mind. Her virtue is in the most danger around you. You’re the only one constantly thinking about it. ”  
“What—” Zen struggled. He was too flustered, and your face was getting warmer by the second. “It’s so early in the morning, and you’re already pissing me off!”  
“Do you have any idea how hungry I am?” Jumin snapped. “I’m not in the mood for your childish, salacious assumptions.”  
“Good!” Zen cheered. “It’d do you some good to starve for a while. Now you know firsthand what Jaehee experiences with you working her to death!”  
“I do not work Assistant Kang to death. She merely works.”  
“Like a slave!”  
“I do not like slaves, and I don’t appreciate your slander.”  
“It’s only slander until it’s true!”  
“Y-You guys,” Yoosung interrupted. “Even if we don’t like it, Jumin does have to eat. We need him.”  
“Yoosung,” Zen pleaded. “This is where you’re supposed to back me up.”  
“I know, but, I feel bad.”  
“Look at his smug face,” Zen pointed. “You don’t have to feel bad. As soon as you turn your back, he’s going to gloat.”  
Jumin knocked Zen’s finger aside. “Don’t point at me.”  
“See?”  
“Assistant Kang, Yoosung, and Zen. You all no longer have permission to be in this room. Please leave.”  
“You can’t just kick me out,” Zen snapped. “I know how you are—”  
A loud unanimous ring sounded from their bracelets.  
“Why is this stupid bracelet counting down?” Zen yelled. “Don’t tell me. . .”  
“W-What? Fifty-seven, fifty-six, fifty-five,” Yoosung read as he gazed at his bracelet. He was silent and then gasped loudly. “Jaehee!”  
“I saw it too,” she huffed. “We need to leave. Mr. Han, this was very childish of you.”  
Jumin crossed his arms and didn’t say anything. Your mouth gaped open.  
“J-Jumin?” You stammered.  
“I’m hungry.” Was all he said.  
Jaehee had no problem ushering Yoosung out, but Zen didn’t leave so quickly.  
Zen was red with fury, “You insensitive fuc—”  
“Goodbye Zen.”  
“Zen, we need to go,” Jaehee said.  
“No!” Zen shouted as Jaehee urged him along. “Look at him! He’s gloating! ___, I’ll be right outside, you hear me? If anything happens kick him in his family jewels and run. I’m right outside!”

Then the door closed. You gazed as it flabbergasted.

“You didn’t tell anyone about that feature,” you said.  
“Because I only guessed. Though it was a well placed one,” Jumin said. He pushed his plate towards you. You picked up the fork but paused. Gazing at him with disapproval.  
“That wasn’t very kind of you, Jumin.”  
“It’s hard to be kind when you’re hungry. Besides, the meeting was over.”  
“Because you got hungry?”  
He didn’t answer, but he didn’t deny it either.  
“Unbelievable,” you laughed and picked up the fork. Jumin leaned in shamelessly and ate off the fork. It wasn’t the grand spectacle you thought it might be. He didn’t blush once, even when you did. He ate with precise efficiency. It didn’t take very long for the moment to be over. It was hardly a moment at all.

“Do you always eat that quickly?” You inquired as he collected the plates. You helped him by gathering the glasses.  
“Yes.”  
“Did you even taste that food?”  
He paused. “Whether I did or not—”  
“So you didn’t,” you interrupted.  
“I don’t eat for taste.”  
“What does that even mean?” you sighed. “What’s the point of eating if you don’t enjoy it?”  
“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

The room was silent now that the rest of RFA wasn’t there as a distraction. He’d accomplished his goal. Up until then, you hadn’t been aware of him enough to make you uncomfortable. It had been easy to feed Jumin because he hadn’t caused a scene. You couldn’t say the same about the thought of feeding anyone else. Yet, why did you feel slightly disappointed?

“Thanks for that,” you said. “I wasn’t sure what to expect.”  
“Hopefully I’ve eased your concerns.”  
You walked over to the couch once he’d relieved you of the glasses. He’d already collected the cutlery.  
“Then I suppose I should go now? Zen might really be waiting outside.”  
“Not quite. I wanted to have this time together,” he said. “I do have a few things I’d need to discuss with you.”

You didn’t know what to expect from the conversation and didn’t know what he expected either. He’d run into you and V last evening, and he hadn’t given you the chance to explain. Was there any need to now? He’d seemed to conclude it earlier at the table. You took a seat on the couch. It was comfier than it looked. Jumin joined you after all the dishes were in the sink. He sat a comfortable distance away from you, without touching you, yet close enough to rivet your attention.

“If it’s about last night, I’m really sorry,” you said. “After the hacker visited me I couldn’t bring myself to go back to my room. V told me that making me afraid to be alone could be part of Unknown’s plan, but I really . . . couldn’t go back there.”  
“I understand. I figured it out at the table.”  
You laughed lightly. “I thought as much.”  
“I’ve reflected on my actions. I was too rash last night. It would be best, however, if you only stayed with Assistant Kang that late at night.”  
“Okay,” you agreed. “Is that all you wanted to talk about? We should go back to looking for an exit if we can.”  
“There is no exit.”  
You were used to Jumin’s frankness, but at that moment it rocked you.  
“So it is true. We really are trapped here.”  
“There are no real windows,” Jumin added. “I checked the entire first floor. I tried every door. I decided not to tell the others yet.”  
“Why?”  
“If there’s no false hope to hang onto some of us will slip into panic that much faster. The longer we’re in here, the worse it’s going to get. Therefore, I’ve refrained to delay bedlam.”  
“Then why are you telling me?”  
“Because you can handle it, and I also wanted to share a suspicion I have with you.”  
“Which is?” You said as you raised an eyebrow.  
“Avoid being alone with Yoosung if possible.”  
“Yoosung? Why Yoosung?”  
“After the hacker's visit to me last night. I can't help but be cautious around him.”  
“But Yoosung wouldn't . . .”  
“The hacker offered to tell me everything Jihyun has been hiding from me,” Jumin revealed. “When I declined, he taunted me and claimed that if I didn’t take them, someone would.”  
“But,” you rasped.  
“___,” Jumin said so firmly that you were immobile from his gaze. “Think about it objectively. If I didn't take the chance to learn V's secrets, who becomes the most likely candidate?”

There was no shying away from the evidence.

“Yoosung . . .”  
“Rika was his entire world. He and V are similar in that regard. The only difference is Yoosung actively looks for her in completely unrelated people.”  
“But Yoosung wouldn’t work with the hacker. He can move past Rika.”  
“Did he give you that impression in the chat room?”  
“No.”  
“Then what are you founding that conclusion on?”  
You fell silent, regretting the comment.  
“Well, you don’t have to say it like that.”  
“I’m sorry,” Jumin said tenderly. It shocked you. “It was not my intention to hurt you.”  
“Are you saying you don’t trust him?”  
“I’m saying we need to be wary. Nothing more.”  
“How can you be so sure it really is Yoosung?”  
“There was a clear contradiction in what he told us at the table and yesterday.”  
“What? When?”  
“He said all the electronics in his room were fake, but he had his cellphone yesterday. He certainly took it to his room with him.”  
You gasped. “But, maybe he forgot about it.”  
“He forgot about something that could potentially save us all if he handed it to Luciel? That sounds too convenient.”  
You were silent at Jumin’s point.  
“Then he must still have it now, right?”  
“But we have no access to it.”  
“No,” you said. “I do.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Promise you won’t get mad?”  
“It takes a lot to anger me.”  
“I . . .” your voice trailed away as you broke your gaze with Jumin. You thought for a long moment, but out of everyone, you felt like you owed him. It was the wisest decision to tell Jumin.  
“I always have access to any room I want. That’s how I checked on Luciel yesterday, I discovered it then. Rule number two doesn’t apply to me.”  
He was silent for a moment. “Are there any more?”  
“There’s one more. Rule four. The hacker told me yesterday. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want anyone to panic.”  
“You made the right choice,” he said. “It’s enough to warrant distrust which could prove detrimental given the situation.”  
“I could use it to retrieve Yoosung’s phone.”  
“We don’t know if V has his either. Luciel didn’t mention his, but I have no doubt it’s gone.”  
“It could be enough.”  
Jumin nodded. “If they still have them.”  
“So what do we do?”  
“Create a distraction,” he said coolly. You nearly jumped out of your skin when he moved closer. “There’s something I want to test. Would you please sit on the bed?”  
You blushed deeply as his breath tickled your skin. “Um . . . Jumin?”  
“I promise I won’t do anything to you. This is part of the distraction,” he whispered. It lit up your nerves like electricity. He moved away so fast that you felt dizzy.  
“Then why did you suddenly move so close?”  
His smile was coy. “Unfortunately, if you’re not adequately flushed Zen won’t make a perfect distraction.”

It won a laugh from you as you rose.

Sitting on the bed made your heart race at an unnecessarily fast pace. Jumin was not even in the room. Somehow, that made it worse. You couldn’t see what he was doing in preparation. The space suddenly felt too small, too intimate. The longer he left you alone, the more aware you felt. Suddenly the scent of the soap you’d washed with was sharper. You wondered if Jumin had smelled it too when he’d leaned in. His sheets were fragrant with the spicy scent of him.

You slapped your cheeks hard to force your focus. This was all part of the distraction. Nothing was going to happen. Instead, you gazed around the room. Took in the neatness of it. But your thoughts wandered shortly after. The penthouse had fallen silent. That’s when the mattress sank next to you, and your eyes collided with Jumin’s. You hadn’t heard him enter. Your bangle blared, but it sounded distant. His grey eyes were so focused on you that you felt personally invaded.

And, at the same time, strangely—  
“In bed with Jumin Han,” his voice read smoothly. His eyes flicked back to yours. “Are you ready?”  
“F-For?” You stuttered. For a moment, he was confused. Then his smile covered a chuckle.  
“As soon as they come in here, you need to head to Yoosung’s room. Leave the rest to me.”  
The penthouse practically rattled from how hard the bangs on the door were.  
“Jumin,” Zen screamed. “Open this door! I’m going to kill you, you son of a bitch! This is it! This is the day we throw down.”  
You paled. “Jumin, are you going to be okay?”  
His smile was humorous. Maybe he really did enjoy getting a rise out of Zen. “I’ll be fine.”  
“Jumin! I said open this door you goddamn, lying, conniving, corporate slave owning bastard!”  
You followed him out into the main room, and Jumin closed the door to his bedroom. Zen’s shouts didn’t miss a single beat. The door handle rattled.  
“Jumin Han!”  
“Hide out of sight next to the door,” Jumin said. It was hard to hear him over Zen’s furious yelling. “It’s going to happen pretty fast.”

You nodded and hid, but your eyes widened when Jumin loosened his tie and a few buttons on his shirt: exposing pale, delicate skin. He shed his suit jacket. And tossed it to the floor. He turned to you.

“___, I need your shirt,” he said. You were frozen at the suddenness, but Jumin didn’t so much as falter.  
“Jumin!” Zen screamed loud enough to snap you out of your reverie. “If this door isn’t open at the count of three—No, forget that—in two seconds I swear to god!”

You undid the buttons of your shirt hurriedly and tossed it to Jumin without question. You blushed faintly in your tank top. He threw it down convincingly near his suit jacket.

“That’s it! I’m breaking it down!”  
“Zen!” Came Jaehee’s cry.  
Jumin opened the door before Zen could break it. Jaehee seized Zen before he charged into the room.  
“Zen, you can’t. He hasn’t allowed you entry.”  
“Screw entry!” Zen hollered. “I’m going to throttle his smug, money-mongering face!”  
“I’d like to see you try,” Jumin smiled. Firmly revelling in how out of reach he was. It was like gasoline to Zen’s fire. “Come on in. All of you are allowed entry.”

It happened as fast as he said. Yoosung rushed in, and Jaehee failed to hold Zen. She was tugged in after him. Jumin ducked. Zen’s swing barely missed him. There was no time to watch the spectacle. You darted out of the room and rushed towards Yoosung’s.


	3. Betrayal is Terribly Cute

Chapter 3

The man before them all had been stripped of his possessions. He’d come to them, garbed in beautiful silk and treated leather, but now he was clean. That, however, did not mean he was pure. He was wrenched back as the knots around his wrists tightened and rope bit into his flesh, but he didn’t protest. Only hours before he had fought against what was right in his cell. He’d defamed the faith with his profanities, and senseless slander. A device had been lodged in his mouth to purify his heart and mind.

He had been tainted by the outside world, and they’d cured him with medicine. Finally, blissfully, he too had chosen the right way through the cleansing ceremony. The purest form of life.

“Today another human being has cast aside worldly sin,” the minister declared passionately to his audience. Signalling the beginning of the initiation ceremony.  
“You have been chosen,” disembodied voices called out around him. They sang out like a choir.  
“And so our chosen is no longer an initiate. He has resolved to live happily.”  
“Walk in the light,” endless voices rang out again. “The light of endless happiness.”  
The man could not see any of them. He’d been blindfolded.  
“He has elected to feel no pain.”  
“A trial is passed,” the chorus responded.  
“He has escaped sadness.”  
“A trial is passed.”  
The minister thrust his finger at the naked man. “He feels no shame at what God has given.”  
“A trial is passed.”  
“He before us has passed all trials and elected to become one with true joy. One with the Savior,” the minister screamed.  
“Let happiness be done unto him, as it has to us,” the crowd cried out. “We accept him.”  
“Rise child,” the minister said. “Rise as a disciple of The Savior.”

The two robed figures beside the man severed his bindings in unison. The roped snapped and fell away from his wrists. The man sagged to the floor and was cloaked in a white robe. Only then did he remove the blindfold. He made his way over to The Savior and dropped to his knees. His body trembled at the magnificent beauty before him as the Savior rose from her throne. As she stood, the rest of her followers dropped down before her in adoration.

“Do you fear me or what I might do to you?” The Savior asked the man before her.  
“You can do me no ill, Savior. I am blessed in the light of your presence.”  
Her emerald green eyes were focused on him for so long that he blushed.  
“I hope to be with you for all eternity,” he said. “I will do anything to stay by your side. I shall obey every—”  
“That’s quite enough,” The Savior said as her gaze left him. The man crawled forward. His fingers brushed her velvet cloak. She didn’t look at him.  
“I shall lie on the floor and warm your feet.”  
“That’s enough,” she repeated. “Your devotion to the cause has been noted.”  
“Anything,” the man begged. His eyes pleaded for her attention. “I’ll do anything. I will obey you. Please, Savior, bless me with your love. Let me touch you. You are so beautiful. Even if I could only but graze your ankle—”  
“Go and join the others,” she ordered in a detached voice. She finally looked upon him. “You don’t deserve any more attention than this.”  
The man’s eyes were hazy. His face flushed beyond compare. “Thank you, Savior. I am blessed.”

He crawled away instantly after her acknowledgement and became one with her ocean of followers. When a door creaked, she directed her gaze towards the source. Those her eyes had swept over during the journey there repeated the man’s previous sentence in a moan of worship. A smile widened on her face at the familiar head of white hair descending the steps.

“Saeran,” The Savior called. She strode over to him, and her followers parted like the sea. “Welcome back.”

Saeran blushed faintly as she threw her arms around him. She squeezed him tightly until the tension left his body. He burrowed his face into her shoulder.

“Savior,” he whispered tenderly.  
“Shush my child,” she said calmly. She ran her fingers through his curly, dyed hair. A motherly action that made him shiver. Many of her followers gazed upon him as though they were him. They basked in the Savior’s warmth.  
“Thank you, Savior. I am blessed,” a female voice cried out.  
“How goes the other cleansing ceremony?” The Savior began. She didn’t so much as flinch at the voices ringing out around her. “I entrusted it to you because I have faith in you.”  
“It’s going well,” Saeran replied honestly. “Though it will take them a while to shed the outside world.”  
“Not too long I hope,” The Savior smiled as she pulled away from him. “And Luciel?”  
He flinched at the name as though she’d struck him. “What? Why are you asking about him? You said there was no place for him here.”  
“Saeran, I provided you with all the materials we need for cleansing RFA. I would be sad if you disobeyed my wishes.”  
“You promised me,” he reiterated.  
“Saeran.” The Savior approached him slowly and cupped both his cheeks. Cries rang out from the followers.  
“Thank you, Savior. I am blessed!”  
She ignored them and focused every fibre of her attention on him. He melted in her hands.  
“Your talent is beyond compare,” she said. “You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t special to me.”  
“Savior...” Saeran blushed.  
She lowered her voice so only he could hear her. “But if disagree with me in front of the disciples again, I won’t have any use for you here anymore.”  
He was frozen. “F-forgive me, Savior.”  
She turned to her followers then and laughed. The cheers that rose up were deafening. A sea of robed men and women rose before her. All of them smiled.  
She called out, “Soon my disciples; we will spread our happiness further. Saeran is spreading our message.”

They shouted his name and cried out her glory.

“The happiness we have here is insurmountable,” she acclaimed. Her eyes were metallic green when she turned back to him, “I want him to see how strong I am now. I want him to understand that all people are susceptible to pain and suffering that I have come here to end. If he sees it with his own eyes, he can’t deny it. Saeran, finish the task and then bring them all to me, including that new woman V has. How you do it is up to you.”

* * *

The crash behind you was alarming enough to make you think of turning back.

“You don't feel much, but today, you'll know true pain,” you heard Zen hiss.  
“Zen, extreme violent is against the rules! This world would be a darker place without you!”  
“He earned this one, Jaehee. I’ll hit him hard enough for you too.”  
“I haven't done anything, ___ didn't consent to,” was Jumin’s smart reply.  
“Clench your perfect teeth, you bastard.”

Then the door closed. You grimaced and hurried on to Yoosung’s room. If Zen was hitting Jumin, you could at least make sure he wasn’t struck in vain.

It didn’t take long to get to Yoosung’s room. When the bangle chimed, you headed inside. Yoosung’s room was adorable and straightforward, but it was filled with shadow. You saw light wood floors, a well-worn desk, a dresser, and his bed. His room was equipped with all the essentials he needed to be studious. The wallpaper brought faint cheer to the place. Yet, your eye was immediately drawn to the desk he sat at to play video games. Other than that, it was small and quaint. Most of all, the room felt oddly suffocating. The gloominess seemed to dissipate as soon as you flicked on the lights.

You began your search with his desk, as it was the strongest contender. However, the drawers were empty of everything except a few pencils and loose paper. The dresser turned up similar results, but you blushed temporarily as you came across his boxers. There was nothing hidden under them.

“I’m sorry,” you apologized to the air before moving on.

The bed was next, and you were careful as you peeled aside the sheets: it too was clean. Next came the bathroom. You went in and rifled through the cabinets. It was a bust as well. All that filled it were basic grooming necessities. The most exciting thing in his medicine cabinet was Tiaranol pills. You closed the cabinet door with a sigh. You rummaged through the room one last time, but progressively slower. Yoosung’s room was clean. You slipped out as quickly as you’d entered.

The hallway was silent. Jumin had only suggested you check Yoosung’s room, but you loathed to turn up empty-handed. With a quick glance around the hall, you headed to V’s place.

This time you rang the doorbell. It wouldn’t be right if you walked in while he was in there. After a minute of waiting and no response, you eased the door open. You hesitated to enter. V had been an object of suspicion for a while, but you had no ill intent against him. Especially since he’d been nothing but kind to you. Perhaps asking him for his cell phone would be sufficient, which was precisely what you’d do if it didn’t turn up in his room. With a quick scan of the hallway, you slipped in.

V was not inside, but the room had not been what you’d expected. It was nearly as large as Jumin’s penthouse, and furnished with a feminine touch. There were soft couches and cushions. The walls were decorated and vibrant. Unlike Yoosung’s room, the lights were already on and had been for a long time. You could feel the heat they’d delivered to the room like a film on your skin.

The kitchen was the first place you looked this time around. It was the most out in the open next to the living room, and you didn’t want to be caught in either of them. V was not being distracted by Jumin, which meant he could return any moment. The kitchen had linoleum flooring and an intimate dining table. In the corner, the fridge hummed gently. There was nothing else of interest, even as you searched each drawer and cabinet. The living room was next. Your heart started to thump faster as you rearranged and then reorganized everything you touched in your search for his cellphone. How long had it been now that you’d been in here? You began to work faster.

You hadn’t honestly felt like an intruder until you stepped into V’s bedroom. His devotion for Rika was on clear display. Her very personality seemed to live in the room and breathe down your neck. Her essence was captured in every picture on the wall. In each image she smiled broadly next to V. You stilled when the pictures began to include other people as well. You hardly recognized Yoosung with dark hair, but his eyes were unmistakable. Zen practically made love to the camera in every photo no matter where he was centred. Jumin didn’t smile, but he looked content. You shivered as though a ghost had whispered over your skin. One photo, in particular, caught your eye. A picture of two boys with vibrant red hair. You recognized Luciel after a moment, but the boy next to him was a mystery. You barely stopped yourself from easing the photo off the wall. There was a chance V would notice it was gone if you moved it. You could take it on your way out.

Standing before his open closet, you gazed at the clothes inside. The cabinet was filled with his clothes, but nothing more. You moved onto his dressers. There were photo albums, but no cellphone. His electronics were fake. There wasn’t even dust under the bed, and the bathroom turned up simple necessities. The only object worth noting was his shower. It was designed differently than the ones you’d seen so far. A thin tiled wall separated the shower area from the rest of the bathroom. The space was so small. You can’t picture V sidling himself into fit, and maybe that had been the point. You were about to leave when your eyes spotted a large camera tucked into the shadows in his closet. Something you couldn’t have possibly seen unless you were leaving the bathroom directly. It looked as fake as the other electronics you’d found in the room. The sound of the door in the next room made you jerk, and pause, heart pounding. You listened with heightened senses. There were footsteps outside in the main hall. You took the risk and grabbed the camera. It was the only substantial electronic in the room. Climbing down, you dropped to the floor harder than you’d anticipated.

The footsteps paused outside.

Had they heard you? Where could you hide? Your mind whirred like a tornado. What if it’s just V? But the alternative is worse. What if it’s not? The closet is too noisy, but underneath the bed is too apparent. That’s when you remember the shower. There is no time for further reluctance. You slip into the bathroom and hide against the shower wall. Your back pressed flush against it.

The footsteps indeed hadn’t been your imagination.

You pressed a hand over your mouth as the bedroom door swung open. The door slammed into the wall with a hard thud. Your eyes searched the bathroom quickly for a weapon, but there’s only the camera in your hands. Everything else is too flimsy. Any drawer you could open would be too noisy. There’s no way they won’t come into the bathroom. Your hands begin prying at the camera. If there was something inside, you had to have it. Everyone’s lives depended on it.

You heard loud banging in the bedroom. The back of the camera unlatched, but there was nothing inside. The closet was torn open. Drawers slammed against the floor. That couldn’t possibly be V. He couldn’t possibly be that rough with his own things. Your heart thumped endlessly. So hard that you’re shocked, you can’t see it’s defined imprint in your chest. You had to break the camera open, but you couldn’t risk the loud noise. Your fingers screamed as you pried at the sleek black casing. A body hit the floor. The bed moved with a hard pull.

The camera broke apart, and you muffled a cry as the jagged metal sliced into your right hand. A cell phone erupted from it and skidded across the shower floor. The bathroom door opened and cold air swept in. Nothing happened. There was only silence. You didn’t dare close your eyes. If anything were to happen, you wanted to be ready. Your hands trembled against your will. You tried to breathe soundlessly. You’d been holding your breath since the bedroom door had banged open. Can they see the phone? Could you snatch it up and make it to the door?

A foot hits the tile. Your hand throbbed unbearably. They were coming for the phone. You had no other choice. You had to grab it now and run. You could make it to RFA. Blood trickled down your arm. Thick droplets stained the shower floor. You bent down slowly and took the phone. It was easy to slide into your tank top. Blood stained your thin shirt. There was no hiding the camera fragments.

“I know you’re in here, ___,” came Unknown’s voice. Your breath hitched. “How long do you intend to play games with me? You took something that doesn’t belong to you.”  
You said nothing.  
“Do I have to come get you? I promise you won’t like it if I have to come get you.”  
Maybe one of the fragments of broken camera was large enough. Only one was sizeable. The jagged piece that had sheared your palm open. It trembled in your undamaged hand.  
“And you won’t like it if you come over here,” you threatened back.  
There was a pause. His laugh chilled you to the bone. “Then I won’t.” His footsteps receded.

You stayed where you were in shock. After two minutes, you rose and peeked out the bathroom door. Your eyes darted around for Unknown, but he wasn’t in the bedroom. The bedroom was trashed, and you had to weave your way through the chaos to escape. Unknown wasn’t in the living room either. The hairs on the back of your neck were raised in fear. There was no way he’d just let you go. Was rushing out of the room his trap? Was hesitating in this room his trap? You didn’t know which one to choose, but ultimately you could not stay in V’s place forever. You rushed out of the room and bit back a cry as your hand burned with irritated fury. It was dark in the hallway without the ceiling lights on. Your eyes scanned the hall wildly, but the hacker was nowhere in sight. Had he truly left? That was impossible. He was always watching. You arrived at Jumin’s room and tried the door.

It didn’t open.

Your eyes widened, and you immediately looked at your bangle. The only thing imprinted on the screen was the hacker’s face. It ran across the screen repeatedly: endlessly. You began to tremble as you reached to try the doorbell. But the usually pale light was pitch dark, and so was the green light on the lock. The whole door had powered down. You rapped your knuckles against the door and called the names of the occupants inside.

“___?” Zen shouted from the other side of the door. His voice was sweet relief to your terror.  
“It’s me, Zen.”  
“___,” Yoosung said thankfully.  
“She’s on the other side of the door! Jaehee, we have to get this door open.”  
“Can you get the door open?” You called back.  
“We’ve been trying, but the power went out!”  
You slowly backed away from the door.  
“We won’t be able to break this door down,” Jumin stated. It was good to hear his voice too.  
“He’s cut off our contact with you, ___,” Jaehee said. “We can’t reach you.”  
“I can only assume the hacker is attacking us because we found something of use,” Jumin said.

The door was a solid barrier. There wasn’t so much as a tiny gap.

“She’s stuck out there by herself?” Yoosung gasped. “I thought you said Unknown wasn’t physically here.”  
“I did see a hologram,” Jumin snapped. “I never implied he wasn’t in here with us.”  
“Then ___ is trapped out there with the hacker?” Zen swore.  
“Whatever you do,” Jumin said. “You need to get to Luciel.”  
Luciel you thought. You just had to get to Luciel.  
“Okay,” you shouted to RFA. You hadn’t taken a single step from the door before a scream stopped your will to draw your next step. Your bangle blared a deafening high pitched noise that made you cover your ears. Blood smeared into your hair from the cut on your hand. It had gone numb. Your blood turned to ice as you read the text on your bangle.

“Zen, twenty-nine seconds till death,” you read. You trembled. Didn’t dare take a step. It had been Zen that had screamed. Time slowed to a crawl.  
“What’s happening in there?” You shouted. “Zen? Zen, are you okay?”  
Jaehee screamed. It was a terrible sound you’d never heard before, and never wanted to again. Your eyes scanned the hallway.  
“Stop,” you shouted. “Stop. I’ll hand it over.”  
“You can’t,” Yoosung snapped. “This is a scare tactic!”  
“Scare tactic or not I’m not sacrificing Zen!”  
“It says you have to destroy the phone,” Yoosung hollered.

The bangle let out a beep as loud as a thousand passing firetrucks. There were fifteen seconds left and a set of instructions. You yanked V’s phone out of your shirt and threw it to the ground with a sob. You stepped on the phone with all your might and the screen shattered. You forced your foot down again, and the smartphone came apart in flimsy pieces. The third stomp ended any useful hardware.

Then there was silence.

The power flicked back on with a shock of light. You rushed into Jumin’s room without hesitation. Then part of you wished you hadn’t. Zen had turned a horrid purple colour. He was motionless and unconscious. Jaehee was huddled over him. She no longer had on her glasses and tears slipped from her cheeks. Yoosung gazed at you, but his right eye was blue and bruised. Only Jumin seemed unscathed among the turmoil. His wide eyes and stillness being the only thing to mar his usual appearance. He gazed at you despite Zen’s condition. You immediately rushed over to Zen and dropped beside him.

“Zen?” You called weakly. He didn’t move. His chest did not rise.

Jaehee’s hands probed him for a pulse. Her hands kept searching even when she did not find one. She sought more aggressively, panic embedding deeper in her expression until Jumin seized her hands.

“Let go of me, Jumin,” she screamed so loudly it came out raw. Jumin didn’t so much as flinch.  
“I’m afraid I can’t Assistant Kang.”  
“Oh my god,” you choked out. Tears slipped down your cheeks. “No... please no.”  
“He’s not dead,” Jaehee insisted. Her voice sounded far away. “He’s going to sit back up any second.”  
“Jaehee . . .” Yoosung said unsteadily. His gaze locked onto Zen. “I don’t think—”  
“Don’t you dare say anything. Zen—He—Zen hasn’t lived his prime moment yet. There’s no way he could die.”  
Zen’s bangle chimed when yours neared his.  
“What does that text say?” Jumin blurted.  
You lifted Zen’s wrist and sank back on your ankles. “Antivenin administered.”  
You immediately looked at Yoosung. He blushed from your sudden gaze.  
“What’s antivenin?”  
It took him a moment to answer. His voice still shook. “It’s an antiserum w-with antibodies against specific p-poisons.”  
The room was silent as you gazed at Zen. Slowly, gradually, his skin began to return to normal. The purple steadily faded until there was no trace of it. Nobody moved. You reached out tentatively and touched his cheek. His chest began to rise, and Jaehee broke free of Jumin.

. . .

“For the time being Zen’s in my room,” Jumin said. “Assistant Kang can watch over him until he wakes.”  
“Not that either of us could get her to move from him either way,” Yoosung said.

You stood out in the hallway with Yoosung and Jumin. Jaehee had been selected to stay with Zen over you. Words failed to come to you. Zen had nearly died because of your actions. The fact hit hard like a punch to the solar plexus. Unknown had driven his point home without mercy. This was not a place where you played by your own rules. There was no diplomacy. He was in control. He was always in control. You closed your eyes. Zen had nearly died and what for? You’d crushed hope under your foot to save him. Now there really was no escape. Not even a shred of V’s phone had survived the ordeal.

“___,” Jumin called. You couldn’t lift your gaze to his. You felt pathetic. If only you’d solely searched Yoosung’s room, none of this would’ve happened. If there weren’t a traitor, none of this would’ve happened.  
“___,” Jumin called again. You turned away instead of responding to him. You’d cried enough in front of the guys, and did not want to again. A hand closed around your wrist and forced your steps to a stop. But it was not Jumin that had grabbed you; it was Yoosung.  
“___,” he repeated after Jumin.  
“Let go of me,” you said.  
“I understand how you feel,” Yoosung sympathized. “But is now really the time to split up? We’re divided as it is. We need each other more now than ever.”  
“I don’t want to hear that from you,” you mumbled. Yoosung arched an eyebrow.  
“What?”  
“I said, I don’t want to hear that from you,” you lashed out. Yoosung flinched away. His arm fell uselessly back to his side.  
The hurt in his expression was heart-wrenching. “Did . . . I hurt you, ___? I don’t remember doing something wrong...”  
Before you could speak, Jumin interrupted. “___, your hand. We should get that patched up.”

You’d forgotten about it during the terrifying events. You were stained richly with your blood, and your hand throbbed dully. How did you look to them? Shaken, bloodied, and defeated?

“I can do it myself,” you gritted as you turned away. “I’ve done enough damage as it is.”  
“And where are you planning to go?” Jumin demanded. You didn’t need his leadership right now. You just wanted to escape. “Do you think it’s a good idea for you to be by yourself right now?”  
You stopped slowly. “Do you even understand how I feel right now, Jumin? Are you even capable of it?”

He said nothing.

“It must be nice,” you went on. “To always have a level head. To always know the right thing to say. To constantly have the right action to make. However, I don’t have all those white collar skills.”  
“___,” Yoosung said softly.  
“I don’t want to talk to anyone right now,” you said firmly. “I just want to be alone.”  
“You’re not alone here, ___: ever,” Jumin reminded firmly. It sounded harsher than it really was. “It would be foolish to wander off in the state you’re in. You’ll be a prime target for the hacker. Don’t you think he’s watching this spectacle right now?”  
“I caused this,” you shouted suddenly. Jumin was ready for it.  
“And heading to your room alone is only going to make matters worse.”  
Your gaze sliced into Jumin but he didn’t let up. He wasn’t going to let you take one step out of sight. You slumped against the wall suddenly. “Fine. I’m staying.”  
“___, where were you hurt? You’re covered in blood.” Yoosung said. He broke the tension. Your bangles chimed as he took hold of your wrist and surveyed your right hand. Even though Jumin had warned you to be cautious, you welcomed Yoosung’s warm touch. He was the only peaceful part of this incident. There’d been nothing in his room. Perhaps he’d been wrongly accused. The moment ended abruptly when Jumin set his hand on Yoosung’s shoulder.  
“Go fetch the first aid kit,” Jumin ordered. “You won’t do any good looking at it.”  
“Where can I find one?”  
“There’s a medical room on the first floor.”

Yoosung darted away without argument, and you were stuck with Jumin. You tried to pull away when his hand seized your wrist, but Jumin didn’t let go. His eyes examined your wound. It had stopped bleeding. He rotated your hand gently.

A pause. “How did you get cut?”  
“I opened V’s camera. His phone was inside of it,” you replied. Your eyes slid towards the demolished cell phone laying on the floor. “Unknown came into the room. He was looking for it too.”  
“All this blood came from your hand?”  
“That’s my only injury.”  
Jumin sighed. He did not release you.  
“Seems you didn’t get punched after all,” you said. It came out harsher than you’d meant.  
“By all rights, I should’ve been. Yoosung attempted to stop it after Jaehee couldn’t calm Zen down.”  
So that’s why he looked fine, and Yoosung looked like hell.  
A bitterness coursed through you then. V was ostracized and lonely without the group. Luciel was volatile and fractious, ready to snap at anyone that dared come near him. Jaehee was distraught next to Zen’s bed. Zen had nearly died, and you weren’t much better. Aside from his ruffled clothes, everyone looked like hell except Jumin.  
“Can you let go of me now?” You said roughly. “You’ve already seen the damage.”  
“No.”

He’d only uttered a single syllable, but his tone was enough to draw your eyes. His voice was uneven, but it didn’t show in his expression.

“This is the only way,” he said slowly, “that I am also remaining calm.”  
You gazed at him in the silence of the hallway before you scoffed.  
“What are you talking about? Compared to everyone else you’re having a field day.”  
But when you met his eyes, there was a flash of what you’d seen the other night. They were dark and turbulent despite the light of the hallway.  
“When you came in covered in blood, I was not calm. It took every ounce of self-discipline I had to do what little I did in there. Rationality was not my first thought. Zen’s well-being, was not my first thought. I barely . . .”  
He did not finish. Would not finish. Only then did your bangle chime.

He released your wrist and stepped away. The chill breezing over your skin a shocking reminder of how close he’d been a few seconds ago. He closed his eyes tightly. He busied his hands with adjusting the cuffs of his dress shirt. They were crisp, businesslike gestures to disguise his shaking hands. You felt the same sudden rift you had last night between you and him. He did not look at you.

“This was a bad idea,” he finally said. He did not face your direction. "Where is Yoosung with the first aid kit?”  
“Jumin?”  
“Don’t,” he cautioned. “If you say my name right now, I might—”  
He strode further away.  
“Go inside,” he said urgently. “Assistant Kang should be okay by now.”  
“You—”  
“Go. Zen would want to see you.”

He said nothing more and did not turn to watch you go. By all means, he was again the man in the suit. The lack of his suit jacket and his rumpled clothes didn’t change that. You slipped back into the penthouse and found Jaehee in a chair beside the couch. She watched over Zen without moving.

“How is he?” You asked. Her gaze rose to meet yours. She looked immeasurably tired.  
“He still hasn’t woken yet.”

You pulled up a chair as well. You sat in silence watching over Zen with Jaehee. Yoosung came in a few minutes later and set about bandaging your hand. He was especially gentle. Your hand was swollen and tender. An angry red glare in comparison to Yoosung’s soft pale skin.

“This cut looks worse than it is,” he said. “You should probably change your clothes when you have a moment.”  
His eyes flicked up to yours, but you were staring at Zen. He didn’t try to strike up conversation a second time. After your hand had been seen to, Yoosung didn’t stick around. He left you and Jaehee together with Zen.

* * *  
  
Luciel heard his doorbell, but he didn’t move to answer it. He had no energy, and no willpower inside him. He’d torn his room apart, but there was nothing he could use. It was an empty shell. Even his headphones had been replaced with a fake replica. He had no idea how long he’d been in his room for. The bangle on his arm had chimed with countless notifications, but he hadn’t read any of them. He’d drowned out the sound like white noise. V had stopped by again that morning, but he hadn’t answered this time. The doorbell must’ve rung fifty times, but he hadn’t answered it. He’d trusted V more than anyone, and all he’d gotten for it was betrayal.

He’d deluded himself into believing he was in the clear. After all, he’d been through with V, he hadn’t once figured that someone who lied to others would also lie to him. He should’ve known better. The doorbell rang again insistently. He ignored it. He didn’t want to see V, and he didn’t deserve to see anybody else. He was the reason they were trapped here in the first place.

The doorbell rang again.

“Just go away,” he whispered. He drew his knees to his chest. “I’m not going to answer it.”

His stomach growled, but he ignored that too. There was no food in his room. His bangle blared louder than the doorbell. He didn’t lift his head to read it, but the electronic noise didn’t stop. He wished he could destroy the stupid bracelet and its annoying existence. There were sure to be parts in it that he could use, but he did not want to die. He couldn’t die before he knew the truth. He couldn’t die until he saw Saeran. The only way he could think to get the bracelet off turned his stomach. He would not survive the blood loss.

The doorbell sounded again, but he didn’t move.

“Please open the door, Luciel.” It hadn’t been the voice he was expecting. He lifted his head slightly at Jumin’s voice. He did not go to the door. “So you won’t open it then. Can you hear me at least?”  
Yeah, Luciel thought. I can hear you.  
“I came here to tell you,” Jumin paused, “what we’ve learned. The hacker was telling the truth. There are no exits. None of the windows are real. I verified it myself yesterday.”  
He stared at the door. At the makeshift barricade, he’d built against it to stop ___ from coming in again. Jumin continued.  
“From the rules, you discovered on the steps; we’ve also additionally learned Downtime, is the time where ___ is most at risk. The hacker intends to visit her during that time where none of us can reach her. Your room is right across from hers. However, it won’t help if he decides to attack her. Her room is soundproof.”  
Luciel’s eyes widened.  
“Additionally, I presume you’ve already noticed ___ didn’t require an invitation to enter your room. That’s because the second rule doesn’t apply to her. It is, however, possible to rescind an invitation of entry to any other member of RFA. Your room is a replica of the one you own, is it not? It’s the same for everyone else.”  
“And what about electronics?” Luciel blurted. “Does anyone have real electronics?”  
“No. There are no real electronics in this building to scavenge parts from,” Jumin said. His voice was thick with regret. “At least not anymore.”  
“Not anymore?”  
“We did have a cell phone to give you, but ___ had to destroy it.”  
“What?”  
“She destroyed it to save Zen’s life. The hacker triggered Zen’s bangle as she was about to make her way over to you. I don’t know if you received the notifications.” Luciel stood suddenly. He’d received them. He just hadn’t read any of them.  
“Zen would’ve died if we hadn’t given it up. No,” Jumin corrected. “I think he really might’ve been dead until ___’s bangle came near his and the antidote was administered. Which means when, and if our bangles are triggered, it’s fatal if ___ doesn’t have the antidote. But that is entirely controlled by the hacker.”

Had that been what he’d missed not looking at his bangle? He gritted his teeth. His fingers dug painfully into his palms.

“Have you discovered how this bangle works then?” he asked. “Why does it keep going off?”  
Jumin leaned against the door.  
“It transmits our intimate actions with ___. We receive our notifications depending on how far away we are from her during her moment with someone else.” Jumin paused. “And if we are awake or not during that moment. However, the definition of intimate seems to be different for each of us. It’s difficult to pin down.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, what’s intimate or not is completely subjective to whom is involved. That’s the only conclusion I can come to if we compare the incidents of today and yesterday.”  
“I didn’t read any notifications,” Luciel admitted. “What happened?”  
“Zen and ___ held hands, that was the first time we learned of the notice transmission and timing. Last evening, V embraced her and comforted her. My bracelet chimed, so did Yoosung’s. Did you sleep?”  
“No. I was up all night.”  
“Therefore we all received exactly one more chime than Zen and Jaehee, but they had something in common.”  
“They were asleep at the time?”  
“Yes, but that’s only one conclusion of the two I reached.”  
“The other one being?”  
“Notifications are also selective. I wouldn’t put it beneath the hacker to send notifications to those it’ll have the most impact on.”  
“Which one is it?”  
“The first conclusion is what I’d like to believe in,” Jumin sighed. “The second though is the most probable.”  
“And what about subjectivity?”  
“I can only eat if ___ feed’s me.” Jumin began. “Neither of our bangles chimed at that moment, despite the fact the moment was rather intimate. After that, I moved closer to her, but even then neither of our bangles chimed.”  
Luciel listened intently.  
“I wanted to see if I had to touch her directly for the bangle to broadcast what was happening. So, I instructed her to sit on the bed and left her to her own devices. I allowed my thoughts to wander sufficiently in the other room before I went to see her. It was then when I sat next to her on the bed that it finally broadcasted what was happening.”  
“I feel like there are a ton of events in between that I’m missing here,” Luciel stated. His chest felt oddly tight at Jumin’s revelation.  
“Bear with me,” Jumin said before he continued. “Today ___ was injured. When Yoosung took hold of her wrist, the bangle responded instantly. When I did the same, it didn’t respond. It was only after we spoke, and her attitude towards me changed that the bangle made a noise. Do you see the pattern?”

Luciel began to move objects he’d blocked the door with. Jumin no doubt heard him but kept speaking.  
“It means the bangle won’t just broadcast any intimate moment. It will only ring when both parties reciprocate emotion. In other words, each party has to feel that the event between them is intimate else it won’t be broadcasted. Regardless of whether touch is involved or not.”

Luciel opened the door. Jumin had already leaned away from it.

“How are you holding up?” Jumin asked before he could speak. It was a gentle inquiry that brought an unexpected flash of tears to Luciel’s eyes. He cleared his throat, but he had a feeling that Jumin saw through him.

“Where is she?” Luciel demanded. “You said she was hurt? Where? What happened?”  
“She cut her hand.”  
Luciel turned down the hallway and began striding away. He didn’t get far.  
“Yoosung already treated it for her. You won’t do anything useful by going there.”  
But Jumin’s words sounded more for himself than Luciel.  
“Then what did you come here for?”  
“We can talk inside,” Jumin said. “Can I come in?”  
  
* * *  
  
When you woke, the light in the main room was off. Jaehee had fallen asleep next to you, and a blanket was draped over both of you. Night had fallen. Zen was no longer on the couch, but before you panicked, your eyes were drawn to a faint glow emanating from Jumin’s bedroom. You rose quietly without waking Jaehee and headed towards it.

The light hadn’t been coming from the bedroom itself, but the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar, and Zen was inside. He stood washing his hands in the sink, but he looked different. This was not the Zen you recalled chatting happily to in the chat room as he flooded it with selfies. His face was more sombre, more serious as he met his gaze in the mirror. You took a deep breath. He seemed to be coming out, but you knocked on the door anyway. Zen filled the doorway.

“___,” he said. He looked healthy. “Sorry, did I wake you?”  
“No,” you replied. “I woke up on my own, but I didn’t see you. Are you okay?”  
He smiled. “Yeah. I seem to be.”  
“I’m glad. We were all worried you’d . . .” You didn’t have to finish for him to understand. He nodded. Then something happened between the two of you that you’d never experienced before in the chat room: silence. He didn’t say anything, and you struggled for something to say. What else could you say to someone that had almost died? You didn’t have to think for long.  
“Is Jaehee awake too?” Zen asked.  
“No, she’s still sleeping.”  
“I see.”  
“You should probably get some more rest,” you suggested softly. “I don’t think Jaehee would like it if she found out you’re already walking around.”  
“I’ve always recovered faster than most.”

That’s when your gaze met his for a moment. Caught between silence and uncertainty, you said nothing. Guilt punctured your lungs and made it hard to breathe. The man before you had nearly lost his life because of your initiative. Now you knew only too well the consequences of a wrong decision. In this building with the rest of RFA, you couldn’t help feeling like a woman sinking into quicksand. You’d been staring too long already, and Zen hadn’t looked away either. There was something in his gaze that chipped your resolve to return to where Jaehee was: but there was safety in numbers.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” you said as you turned. “Feel better, Zen.”  
“Wait,” he said suddenly. Your mind told you to leave, but your body stopped.  
“Do you need something?”  
He nodded. “Just a moment of your time.”  
You were a safe enough distance from him.  
“What’s up?”  
“You’re not hurt are you? I don’t know what happened.”  
Your gaze drifted down to your bloodied shirt. You’d been so worried about Zen that you hadn’t changed.  
“I cut my hand during the confusion,” you said with a shrug. “It looks worse than it actually was.”  
“But you’re okay? You’re absolutely okay?”  
“Yes Zen.”  
Tension left his shoulders.  
“And between you and Jumin,” Zen began. “What happened?”  
“Nothing happened, Zen,” you confessed. “I’m sorry. The whole thing was a distraction.”  
“A distraction?” There was no missing the hurt that glimmered in his eyes. “Why would you need to distract me?”  
“It wasn’t meant for you. It was meant for Yoosung. Jumin had a suspicion that Yoosung’s working with the hacker. So we planned to see if that suspicion was right or not.”  
Zen looked unconvinced. “But nothing happened between you two?”  
“The whole thing was a diversion. I wasn’t ever in any danger.”  
“___,” he sighed. That’s when he looked away. The frown on his face deepened.  
“I’m sorry, Zen. I just went along with his plan.”  
“So then you didn’t consider that playing with my emotions like that might hurt me?”  
The anger in his voice rocked you.

Here was Zen, who so far as you’d known him had been nearly as cheerful as Yoosung. He’d never once directed any hostility at you. When you took a good look at him, you realized he still wasn’t. Despite being angry, hurt was most prominent.

“No,” you responded quietly. “I didn’t.”  
He strode past you without another word. It burned like wildfire.  
“Zen. Zen, please wait—” He whipped around.  
“Do you know how much of a fool I felt like? Can you even comprehend how worried I was about you? Did you think it was a joke?”  
“No, I—”  
“Then why did you do that to me?” He demanded. His shoulders slumped forward. “When . . . When have I ever. . .”  
His hands tightened into fists.  
“I’m sorry, Zen. That probably sounds pathetic, but I’m sorry. I didn’t intentionally hurt you. I followed along because there was a chance we could all escape. There was a sliver that we could all get out of this mess alive, and I took it.”  
His eyebrows furrowed. “And I suppose you did find it. That’s why I was attacked.”  
You nodded.  
“And then?”  
“I had the phone, and then I destroyed it to save your life.”  
“Did you get it from Yoosung?”  
“No. It was V’s phone. Yoosung didn’t have his anymore.”  
Zen exhaled in frustration. He pulled the bedroom door closed behind him and leaned against it.  
“Zen, I’m sorry.”  
“I’m not upset anymore.” His red eyes finally opened and met yours again. They held a tenderness. “I was just hurt. When that stupid bangle activated, all I thought about in those last seconds was you. Yet, you didn’t think about me at all.”

It was then that you were acutely aware of the quickening of your pulse. Of the sudden anticipation that roared through your bloodstream. The situation had jumped towards a new kind of tension in the span of a sentence. You knew the implications of what Zen was implying, but had to deny it. In this situation, that was smarter. After today’s hectic day, after what had happened to Zen, you were susceptible to him. You had to remind yourself that you couldn’t hear what he had to say. Nothing could be allowed to change between you until rescue came.

“One of us needs to let Jaehee know that you’re awake,” you said as you strode for the door.  
“Babe,” Zen said instead. He stepped away from the door towards you. “You don’t have to give me a reply, just hear me out, okay?”  
“Zen, if I listen to you—”  
“If I’m going to die here,” Zen said suddenly. “I won’t be like those other fools. I want you to know. I was terrified of dying. I thought about my career, my fans, my family, but that’s not what made me afraid.”  
“Zen…”  
“Please ___, let me finish.” He stood in front of you. “I was afraid because I thought I’d never get to see you again. I couldn’t think of anything more awful. I don’t have any other thoughts than how dreadful it would be for you not to know. I like you, ___. I wasn’t playing around in the chat room. I like you. I really like you. So much that it hurts. So much that I don’t want you not to know, for another day, for another second.”  
“Zen…”  
“You don’t have to like me back,” he whispered. His voice was uneven. “But if I’m going to die, I at least want to kiss you once.”  
“Zen, if you do this—”  
“I don’t care.”  
Your eyes widened. He was completely serious.  
“I want to touch you,” he said as he gazed at you. “I don’t think it’s wrong to want the warmth of the person you truly like. Just once. One time will be enough for me. It’s hard to hold in.”

His hand took yours, and you went still. Every nerve ending was alive and hypersensitive to his touch. Your bangles blared, but Zen didn’t glance at it. The sound was obnoxious, but his eyes didn’t move from you. The dim lighting brought out his features sharply. The unwavering affection in his eyes. The blush of his cheeks. His silver hair glistened.  
And you had to make a choice.


	4. That Shouldn't Happen

Chapter 4

You said nothing. Did nothing in that silent bedroom with dim lighting. All you could do was gaze at Zen. The room’s warmth making your heated skin feel sweltering. The blare of your bangles like a clock ticking away the seconds you had. You were perfectly still as silence hissed through the air. It’s only interruption the feverish breath that brushed across your lips. You set your bandaged hand against Zen’s chest. Warmth licked up your arm. The effort to stop him seemed futile, as the heat radiating off him sent a shiver through you.

“I know what’s happening here,” you said quietly. Zen didn’t move away. “Think for a second, Zen. Something like this will only last a moment.”  
“Only if that’s how long you want it to last.”  
The focus of Zen’s heady gaze was like a hefty sip of alcohol. It wasn’t the sentence itself that drew your eyes, but the promise there. Your eyes mirrored his expression.  
“I,” you stammered. The red in your cheeks rapidly deepening. “Think you’re a little feverish right now. Maybe the poison—”  
“I have always felt like this about you,” he confessed. “Even if you walk out that door, I’ll still feel like this. Even if you don’t choose me, I’ll still feel like this. Even if I die.”

Your breath halted. You couldn’t allow his words to pierce your heart. Yet, the longer you gazed at him, the safer you felt. Zen had never betrayed your trust. He had always looked out for you. You could feel his devotion even through your damaged palm. His heart thumped powerfully in his chest.

“Can I touch you?” He asked. “Can I kiss you? I won’t if you don’t want me to.”  
A battle swirled in your mind. Finally, you dropped your eyes. “Zen, no. You really can’t.”  
Your hand was cold after he let it go. The chill seeped in brutally without his warmth. After a few blinks, he pressed back against the bedroom door. It was only a tiny margin of breathing room, but he felt a world away. He drew in deep breaths until finally when he opened his eyes again, the gentleness had settled back into them.  
“I’m sorry,” he said softly, “for making you uncomfortable. I lost myself for a moment there. I wasn’t telling you so we could do something about it. And yet I tried to . . .”  
He strode over then and stripped off his hoodie. You felt the light brush of his hands as he draped it over your shoulders. Fought down a shudder.  
“We should get you cleaned up,” he said. “For now wear that.”

Then he did not touch you again. That was its own sort of agony. He pushed the bathroom door open for you.

“I’ll stand guard,” Zen promised. You pulled the navy hoodie on instead of changing. The arms swallowed your hands. It was much too large. You managed to zip it up before Zen took it upon himself to roll the sleeves up. He was careful not to touch you directly, but your skin was still sensitive to each brush of fabric. The clothing smelled richly of Zen. You gazed at him, but his eyes didn’t stray from his task until he was finished. Your chest hurt oddly as you watched him.  
“There,” he grinned. His smile was dazzling. “The others will probably be here soon, with all the commotion this bangle made. We should see Jaehee instead. She could accompany you to your room.”

But you couldn’t speak as you gazed at him. He stared back at you, and then looked elsewhere, only to return his eyes once more.

“___,” he laughed. “It’ll be bad if I’m in this room with you any longer. You look cute in my clothes.”  
His nerves were apparent in his voice. In the deepening of the blush in his cheeks. Yet, it was the faint flash of masked embarrassment that drew you towards him. He didn’t move even as you reached out for his cheek. The sight of his body from earlier flashed through your mind. A horrendous and hideous memory. The brisk chill of his skin had layered yours with fear. No, you didn’t want to see that sight again.

“You asked for just one, right?”  
His bangle let out an alarming ring. You recognized the sound. It seemed like forever before he dropped his eyes and read the notification.  
“They’re coming,” he said. “I don’t have permission to be in his penthouse anymore. He’s revoked my access.”  
Yet, he didn’t move.  
“You have to go, right?”  
“Or I can call his bluff. He wouldn’t harm any of us no matter what he’d gain from it.”  
“Are you going to take that chance?”  
“If I can kiss you,” Zen said seriously, “then yes.”  
Your heart accelerated in your chest. He blushed sheepishly and attempted to clear his throat. “If that’s what I think is happening here.”

There wasn’t much distance to cross. The kiss was over as quickly as you’d planted it. Like a gust of wind drying a tear, or an icicle shattering against frozen earth. It was chaste and innocent. Slowly, your feet settled back against the floor. Zen was quicker. Like a dance instructor, he guided you elegantly back towards him. He took a real kiss from your lips like a long drag off a cigarette. The sensation of it came in a rush of lightheadedness, and a firm press of your body against him. His skin was warm and solid, but your thoughts halted seconds later. Clarity of mind fell away when pleasure surged forward. In Zen’s kiss, there was no pain, no anxiety, no terror. It was a forbidden safe haven of weightlessness, and momentarily you fell into it.

He broke the kiss slowly like a slow trickle of smoke. His face was flushed, and only a soft pant left your lips.

“That’s all,” he breathed. “That’s it for today.”

For an insane moment, you thought about pulling him close again. He would let you. His eyes were compliant. The sudden spike in desire must’ve flashed through your eyes. Had to have carried on your breath. He shuddered like an addict struggling not to have another cigarette.

“Babe,” he whispered. “Please.”

The door opened, and you spun away from him. Your eyes met gold ones. Luciel froze, but you became a statue. Yoosung stared at you. Jaehee gaped. Jumin was inanimate. Nobody moved. Nobody made a sound. The desire you’d felt laid murdered next to the atmosphere of intimacy. The shame that flooded you was overwhelming. Guilt tightened a fist around your throat. Yet, even in that situation, it felt good to see Luciel among the others. That thought conjured further guilt. This was the second time you’d been caught in an intimate moment with Zen; only there was no explaining away this one.

It was Luciel that broke the spell by laughing. He laughed so hard that it drew everyone’s gazes. He doubled over and gasped. Then finally when he had to swipe a tear from his eye, he straightened. His eyes glittered mischievously as he gazed around. Your eyes hunted for his gaze, but he avoided you.

His voice was flooded with mirth. “Look how serious everyone is right now over something as trivial as a kiss.”  
Nobody dared speak. The word alone brought tension back into the room, but Luciel chuckled.  
“Come on,” Luciel encouraged. “I can do that too.”  
He swung around and gazed at Yoosung.  
“Yoosung,” Luciel declared passionately. Yoosung jolted. He shrank back a step as Luciel strode towards him. “To be honest, I teased you because I like you.”  
“L-Luciel?”

Yoosung didn’t get another chance to stutter. Your mouth fell open as Luciel’s lips covered Yoosung’s. Jaehee gasped. Jumin's eyes widened. Zen was still. His hands slipped away from you. The most surprised party was Yoosung, who flailed uselessly, but he could not escape Luciel. When it was over Luciel pulled away leisurely, unhurriedly. You couldn't help but blush. Yoosung hit the floor on his hands and knees. He trembled fiercely.

“M-My first—” Yoosung choked. His voice broke as though he was about to cry. Everyone jolted when Luciel spun back around. He ignored Yoosung’s trauma.  
“Anybody who looks serious will get a kiss from me too,” Luciel laughed heartily. His depression forgotten.  
Jaehee flinched away, “L-Luciel?”  
“Would you like a kiss too, Jaehee?” Her face went deathly pale. He turned to Zen. “I suppose it is a bit naughtier if ___ does it.” He winked playfully. “But I can be just as good.”  
Zen shivered. “Get away from me you freak.”  
“How about you, Jumin? Can I confirm with my own body how—”  
“That’s enough of that vulgar joke,” Jumin said instead. He no longer looked in your direction. The tension in the room had died efficiently, but your chest felt tight. Neither he or Luciel gazed at you. Yoosung still trembled on the floor. His skin tone was sickly pale.  
“It’s best if none of us see each other until tomorrow morning,” Jumin said firmly.

His loafers clacked against the floor on his way to the door. He pulled it open and said nothing else after that. He held it wide open and waited. Nobody moved. The rest of RFA stared at Zen until finally without a word, he walked over. He hesitated in the doorway. For a moment, you thought he’d gaze back at you, and then he did. Jumin shoved the door shut. You dropped your eyes to the floor and didn’t dare look up. That was before; you heard the next set of footsteps departing. Luciel filed out next in brutal silence, and before Jaehee had a firm grasp on an incoherent Yoosung, you darted out after him. He was nowhere in sight, so you ran faster. You spotted him down the second corridor.

“Luciel,” you shouted. He didn’t slow down. “Luciel!”  
When you caught up to him, you tugged hard on his hoodie. He came to a stop and turned towards you. The mirth was gone. His eyes were empty. Your hand dropped to your side.  
“Do we have something to talk about?” His voice was low.  
“Don’t go,” you said. He felt intimidating without his smile. Trapped in his gaze, words failed you. Out of all the times for your voice to die, it died then. What could you say? What was appropriate to say? But time was fading away, and you had to say something, anything to keep him there for a few extra seconds.  
“Are you feeling better?” you voiced weakly. He didn’t dignify the question with a response. He scoffed and turned away. You’d expected that much, but living it stung. You tugged much harder on his hoodie the second time. It won a violent retaliation. He ripped the fabric out of your hands, but he faced you again.

“Why do you keep touching me?”  
“Because I’m trying to get you to stop.”  
“Well, I’m stopped. What do you want?”  
“I want to talk to you.”  
He folded his arms. “Then talk away.”  
The conversation halted again frustratingly. He was standing before you, but he wasn’t listening. Didn’t even look mildly interested. You struggled for the proper words to say. Your chest burned.  
“You’re making it difficult to talk to you.”  
“If you have something to say, then say it.” he snapped. “Else, I don’t want to waste my time.”  
“See?” You pointed out. “That attitude. I feel like I’m stepping on eggshells. It wasn’t like this before.”  
“I am not the person you talked to in the chat room. How many times do I have to tell you?”  
“Until you tell me the truth.”  
He paused, and then let out a sound of disbelief. “Believe whatever you want.”  
“I’m worried about you, Luciel. We all are.”  
“What part of that was worrying about me?”  
“I’m sorry you had to see that, Luciel. I didn’t mean to hurt you, or anyone.”  
“You don’t owe me an apology. I never had any feelings for you in the first place. Kiss whoever you want.”

The indifference in his tone burned like acid. It hurt you more than it should have.

“I have no intention of getting close to you.”  
“That’s a lie.”  
“Why? Because you want it to be a lie?”  
“Because it doesn’t match up with your actions. If you don’t care about me, then you wouldn’t have come along with Jumin.”  
“That was a coincidence.”  
“If you were so apathetic, you wouldn’t have bothered to verify my safety using the CCTV.”  
“I only bothered to watch you because V requested it.”  
“Stop this, Luciel,” you begged. “We have to work together. There is no other choice to escape from here.”  
“Really?” He scoffed. “If I remember correctly, your other choice just had his tongue down your throat.”  
You rocked back as though he’d slapped you.  
“I already apologized,” you informed darkly. “You don’t even know what happened.”  
“I don’t need to know what happened.”  
“I haven’t seen you. Nobody has seen you. Do you even know what happened today? Should I bother to tell you, since clearly, you don't give a damn either way?”  
His golden eyes flashed. “It doesn’t matter how you justify it. How could you be that selfish?”  
“I’m selfish?” You repeated incredulously. “I had a phone for you. Maybe if you’d been next to me, we wouldn’t still be standing here. Any of us. I asked you if you were okay last night, but you shut me out. Shutting everyone out isn’t going to get us out of here.”  
“Yeah?” Luciel countered. He looked wounded. “Neither is making out with Zen. Don’t you understand what could happen?”  
“Of course I do.”  
“And?” He pointed out. “You chose to ignore it?”  
“Zen almost died.”  
“That’s your excuse?”  
“I wasn’t trying to hurt anyone.”  
“Well you did,” he yelled. “Jaehee, Yoosung, and Jumin. Did you care about the devastation your actions might cause? I had to fix things in there to deviate losses.”  
“I haven’t seen you in days,” you yelled back. “And the first thing you do is judge me? I was actually out here doing something while you—”  
You bit back your remark before you said something you knew you’d regret.  
“While I what?” He stepped closer. “What were you going to say?”  
You looked away instead. “I don’t know what you’ve been going through, because you refuse to tell me. I’m not going to criticise something I don’t understand. I’m not you.”  
His silence was deafening.  
“And it’s best if you keep it that way,” he said coldly. You lifted your eyes slowly, but he’d already turned. His figure was receding, becoming smaller and smaller.  
You refused to let him have the last word again. “What happened to the Defender of Justice?” He came to a full stop. “Was that a lie too?”  
“Is everything alright here?” It was Jaehee. She carried Yoosung easily. He was unconscious. She glanced warily between you and Luciel.  
“Is Yoosung okay?” You asked.  
Jaehee smiled. “He’s okay. He’s just shocked.”  
“Did you want a hand?” She smiled again, but it was different from her last. There was wariness in her brown eyes.  
“I can manage.”  
You had hurt Jaehee.  
“I believe Mr. Han wished to see you.”  
Luciel was walking away. He did not look back.  
With one last glance, you turned back for the penthouse. “I’ll go then.”  
“Then have a good night, ___. I’ll see you in the morning.” Then Jaehee walked away too.

You approached the penthouse door tentatively. What could Jumin possibly want? You sighed and steeled yourself for another battle. Perhaps he did not want one, and maybe you were not walking into an interrogation. Still, it was better to be prepared. A fight had been all you’d gotten out of Luciel, why would even sensible Jumin be any different?

Jumin stood near the door. His arms folded.

“Welcome back,” he said. Nothing sounded out of the ordinary in his voice.  
He strode into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of wine from the shelf. You stayed where you were by the door. Uncertain of what he expected you to do.  
“Um, Jumin?” You called hesitantly. He was absorbed in pouring a glass of red wine. His gaze so focused on the glass that you thought it might shatter any moment. He didn’t speak to you until he’d filled it.  
“I would like a glass of wine.” Was all he said. He grabbed the glass and sat on the couch. The bottle went with him, and he set it on the table. His bangle flashed blue light as he held the glass. Slowly, you walked towards him.

“Can we maybe do this another time?” You asked. “Now feels sort of—”  
“Inappropriate?” The word paired with his tone was like a slice to the jugular. Guilt burned your throat. Only minutes ago you’d kissed Zen in Jumin’s bedroom.  
“No,” you spoke up after a moment. “It feels awkward.”  
“I need this wine,” Jumin said with finality. “I haven’t eaten since this morning.”

Another round of jabs sliced through you. You stormed over, snatched the glass from him, and tilted it to his lips. It disappeared at an alarming rate and was gone in seconds. For a moment you were stunned. He reached beside him without missing a beat and poured another full glass. Then he held it out to you. Slightly hesitant this time, you brought the next drink to his lips. It disappeared faster than the first. His coordination was perfect as he poured a third glass. When there was nothing left in the bottle, he fetched another one. His face hadn’t so much as flushed.

“Jumin,” you said. “Is that wise?”  
His gaze flicked up to yours. “I would like more wine.”  
He came over with the second bottle and set it next to the first. He looked no different from usual, so again, you guided the glass to his lips. It was similar with the second glass, and the third after that. You did not raise the ninth glass.

“Jumin,” you warned. “That’s enough.”  
“It’s enough when I say it’s enough,” he said. “I would like another glass of wine.”  
“Well, you’re not going to get it.”  
“I didn’t eat today, remember?” The snub didn’t go unnoticed.  
“And because you didn’t eat three meals today you’re going to drink yourself in oblivion? I don’t think so.”

You snatched up the glass and strode into the kitchen. You expected him to follow you, but when you gazed back at him, he hadn’t moved from the couch. He’d bent forward. Part of you wondered in horror if he might throw up, but he ran his hands through his hair instead. He didn’t give chase. Didn’t protest further. He was utterly silent, but his posture wasn’t reflective of the fierce C&R heir. He looked out of his element.

“Jumin?” His eyes were glossy as he lifted his head. There was a shocking punch of emotion in his gaze.  
“I would like another glass of wine.” He paused, then added with a note of desperation, “Please.”  
Slowly, you made your way back to the couch. With the glass in your hand, you stood before him.  
“Jumin, if this is about earlier—”  
“The wine,” he interrupted. His voice was soft and breathy. “I want the wine. I don’t want to hear it.”

He didn’t meet your eyes. He only gazed at the glass. You fed it to him, and he claimed the glass from your hands after that. His fingers whispered over yours, but you hardly noticed the contact. He poured the remainder of the second bottle into the glass and handed it to you.

“I promise this is the last one. Then you can go.”  
“Is this about earlier?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Jumin—”  
“I want the last glass.”  
“You’re not going to get it. You’ve had enough.”  
“Why are you making this difficult?”  
“I'm difficult?”  
He stood suddenly, and you took a step back. Wine splashed over your hand.  
“I won’t sleep without that last glass after what I witnessed,” he said roughly. “And I need sleep tonight.”

You fell silent, at his revelation. He too realized what he’d said. In that span of time, he closed his eyes and turned away. A hard sigh left him. It shot any chance of conversation full of holes. There was no missing the trembling of his hands this time, no matter what he did.

His voice grated like asphalt and quivered. “I apologize. I don’t want you to see me like this.”  
He didn’t turn around. An impassable rift separated you once more.  
“I believe you’re right, I’ve had enough. Go get some rest.”  
He strode away from you, and with no other options, you left. But you didn’t get to see him hesitate before his bedroom. Didn’t see his fists hit the closed door, or how he sagged against it.

The walk back to your room took forever. The halls were desolate without company. You paused as you walked by Zen’s door. There was no chance Jaehee would allow you into her room tonight. Perhaps she would, but she hadn’t looked willing. The thought of awkward conversation in the morning made your decision for you. Being with Zen, was how you’d gotten into this mess in the first place. You turned away from his door and kept walking. Each step filled you with increasing dread. There was only so much time left until downtime. You hesitated in front of your door, as Unknown’s joy in cruelty came back as a savage memory. Luciel’s door was right behind you, but there was no hospitality there either.

With few other choices except to stay in the hall throughout the night, you pushed open the door and entered your room. You didn’t have to look at your bangle to know what time it was when it clamoured. There was a gush of running water from your bathroom. Your stomach churned in rising fear. Immediately you tried the door. If you had to sleep out in the hall, so be it.

The door was locked. You muffled a sound as your bangle protested.

Your eyes swung back to the bathroom. Unknown emerged a moment later, but it was not the sight you’d expected. He wasn’t a hologram this time. A towel was tied firmly around his waist, and water had tamed his unruly hair. Droplets dripped from the pink tips and trickled over his chest. His eyes widened as they landed on you, and you didn’t move. A derisive glow crept into his gaze. A matching smile split his face.

“Well, your sleeping arrangements didn’t last long,” he mocked. “I slept alone in this room last night. Did the assistant throw you away that fast?”  
“What are you doing in here?” You demanded. He arched a dark eyebrow.  
“This is our private space during this time, why wouldn’t I be here?”  
“I’m not in the mood for this.”  
“You knew what you were walking into when you decided to come back here.”  
“If you want to antagonize me, just do it and get it over with,” you said tiredly. “I’ve had enough. I’ve had it with this day.”

You forced yourself to ignore him as you crossed to your wardrobe. You had to get Zen’s hoodie off. Had to wash up at least, even if the thought was distasteful in Unknown’s presence. Your hand was sticky from Jumin’s wine, and your shirt under the hoodie clung to you with blood and sweat. You heard his footsteps as they thudded towards you. Braced yourself, and kept your eyes open. When he stood directly next to you, your confidence wavered. You closed your eyes. Your body began to tremble. Minutes passed in that horrible purgatory.

He sighed instead, huffing out a ghost. His shadow disappeared. The bathroom door closed. When he came out again, his hair was dry, and he’d slipped into baggy black pants. His tattoo gazed at you hypnotically from his shoulder.

“Sit on the bed,” he ordered. After a moment of hesitation, you sank onto the mattress. The spicy scent of him wafted up from the sheets, but it was real this time.

You kept your gaze trained forward as he sat next to you, afraid to look at him. He stirred next to you as he slouched forward. His chin balancing on his palm. Nothing else happened. Finally, you spared him a glance. He stared boredly ahead of him as though waiting. This was the man who’d kidnapped you, and forced everyone else here. He’d triggered Zen’s bangle fully intending to kill him. Yet, he did nothing. He didn’t attack you or make any threats.

“What is this?” You finally asked. “What are you trying to do?”  
“I’m giving you time.” You halted at his words, but he didn’t elaborate.  
“I thought you were here to hurt me.”  
His jaw worked, but he closed his mouth. A few more minutes passed in silence. You jolted when his eyes met yours. You inched away.  
“You were already hurt today,” he said quietly. You covered the bandage on your hand.  
“If you’re not here for that, then why are you here?”  
“I already told you.” His eyes flared bright green. “This is our private space.”  
“You’re not here to harm me? Do you expect me to believe you? You nearly killed Zen today.”  
“Because you stole from me.”  
“And your rationality was to kill him?”  
“I warned you. I keep my word.” He rose from the bed. “Either way, you’re back in this room because they threw you away.”  
“Nobody threw me away. Things are tense right now. . . that’s all.”  
“Are you going to choose that actor?” His question startled you. The intensity in his green gaze even more so. “He’s only acting like he has feelings for you. I can’t believe you fell for it. What will you do when he gets bored, and the act ends?”  
“Don’t act like you care about my well-being. You don’t care what I choose. You threatened me yesterday. This entire situation is your doing. No matter what happens, you’ll get your wish.”  
“They cast you aside, and they will whenever it suits them. So why are you trying so hard?”  
“Nobody cast me aside.”  
“Then why are you back in this room?”  
“Because” you mumbled. “I can still salvage this situation as long as I suffer through this night.”  
He crouched in front of you. “It seems to me, that if they cared about you, at least one of them would’ve offered to protect you. Not a soul stepped forward. They shipped you off despite what I could do to you in this room.” He let out a chilly laugh. “Some friends you have.”  
“It’s not that nobody offered. I obviously can’t stay the night with Zen, that’s exactly what you want. Yoosung could’ve, but he’s in no condition to.”  
“And the rest of them kicked you to the curb.”  
“No,” you said. “Jumin didn’t feel well.”  
Unknown laughed. “He always doesn’t feel well. I should know.”  
“Jaehee needs time, and Luciel is—”  
“Out of the question?” he finished. “Would you like to know a secret?”

Between that second and the next, he caught your wrist. His grip was dominant, and unconsented goosebumps broke out across your arm as he licked your palm. There was something dark in his gaze that warned you not to argue and cautioned you against ideas of trying the door. His controlled quietness petrified you in place. Your hand chilled from the unwelcome wetness. His tongue stroked along each finger, swirled over each knuckle, invaded each webbing. It slid across your flesh gently, as though he were licking a savoury treat. It made you blush, but you forced your gaze elsewhere. Fought down the building shiver. It seemed to spur him on. He drew the end of your finger into his mouth. His teeth grazed the surface of it. This could not be happening.

“Stop it,” you gritted. You thought he’d dig his fingers into your wrist, and refuse to let you go, but he dropped your wrist instead. There was no threat in his eyes.  
“I saw the wine spill.” His voice was husky. “I thought wine was supposed to be bitter. It didn’t taste that way to me.”  
“I thought you said you weren’t here to hurt me.”  
“And did I?” He asked. You didn’t know what to say to that. So you asked a different question.  
“Why did you do that?”  
“To prove a point.” His smile was sultry and sadistic. Gazing into his eyes was like staring into the abyss. “Come to me if it gets too hard. I’ll be good to you.”

You stood instead and retreated into the bathroom where you could not see him, and solidly locked the door. You washed your hands, but like yesterday, it seemed futile. His ghost appeared to follow you and capture your thoughts. The press of Zen’s lips already felt like a distant memory. A heated memory that was replaced with a steamier one. You forced the idea out of your mind. You couldn’t stay in your room after all. When you strode out of the bathroom, he laid nonchalantly in your bed. He showed absolutely no signs of leaving, but he didn’t look vulnerable either. You ignored him as best as you could and tugged a fresh pair of clothes from the closet.

“Shower and then come to bed,” he cooed.  
“Go to hell,” you snapped. He grinned.  
“It’s more amusing when you resist me.”

You slammed the bathroom door behind you. Your shower was quick. The door was locked, but you couldn’t help casting furtive glances towards the door. There was no sound from the next room. He could be right outside it. Tiredness seeped into you like poison. You couldn’t resist sleep for much longer. You’d need the energy for another day, especially tomorrow. With a quick peek out the door, you verified he was still on the bed. This time, he was beneath the sheets.

His eyes settled on you as you exited the bathroom. You blushed involuntarily, as he rose up on his elbow. The blanket slipped off and revealed his tattooed shoulder: his toned skin. He eased back the sheets, showing there was room beside him.

“It’s nice and warm for you,” he said. “You don’t have to go out there to those savages.”  
“You’re a phenomenal hypocrite. The only savage here is you.”  
You walked to the door.  
“The bed is over here,” his voice called behind you. You didn’t glance over your shoulder. The door was unlocked. You pushed it open and left.

The only fresh air was out in the hallway: it was not tainted by Unknown. Now that you were outside, there weren’t many places you could go. It would be best not to be alone for long. Unknown was unpredictable. There was no telling what he’d try to do if he discovered you’d left to wander around alone. A shudder coursed through you. He didn’t look like the type to mind an audience, and that more than anything terrified you.

So, you headed towards the only room where you had a chance at being safe from him. Jumin had warned you, but the worry was ill-placed. Tonight, it was the only place you could go where you wouldn't hear negative remarks about the day. Luckily, Yoosung’s room wasn’t too far from yours.


	5. Sweet Enough To Make You Drown

Chapter 5

“Y-You know,” Yoosung began with a shy laugh. “It seems like every time we meet up two people are absent.”

He gazed around the table at the rest of RFA. Jaehee sipped her coffee systematically. The cup was always tilted. She was buying time and making herself look busy, so she didn’t have to speak anymore. Luciel had decided to show up but stared at his breakfast as though he’d glean the world’s secrets from it.

Yoosung was unsure if Zen had heard him. His gaze was locked to the chair ___ should’ve been occupying. V was not present either. Once again, Jumin was seated at the head of the table. He rose from his chair.

“Assistant Kang, you did inform her we were meeting this morning, correct?”  
Jaehee set her coffee down slowly. It seemed to pain her. “Mr. Han, this is the third time you’ve asked me that question. Even if you ask me again . . .”  
She paused as Jumin stared at her.  
“Yes, I rang the doorbell and relayed the message. However, she did not come to the door to meet me.”  
“So you didn’t give her the message.”  
Her sigh was heavy. “Mr. Han, I can’t speak through soundproof walls.”  
“Are you certain you rang the doorbell?”  
“Yes, I rang the doorbell.”  
“Why didn’t she answer?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Why didn’t she stay in your room last night, Assistant Kang?”  
“Because I—” Jaehee dropped her eyes. “I didn’t feel well, Mr. Han.”  
“You didn’t feel well, so you jeopardized her safety?”  
“You didn’t exactly roll out the red carpet either,” Zen defended. The grateful smile Jaehee cast him went unnoticed.  
“I’m running out of patience,” Jumin sighed. “First it was V, then Luciel, and now it’s ___?”  
“We shouldn’t sit here and do nothing,” Zen said. “What if something happened?”  
Yoosung took a bite of his omelette. It tasted better than yesterday. “Perhaps she’s upset with us?”  
“I can believe that.”  
“That’s irrational,” Jumin broke in. “None of us did anything to justify this level of worry.”  
Luciel gripped his fork tighter. The crisp silver bit into his palm.  
“You get worried?” Zen scoffed. “I don’t believe it.”  
“I’m not worried,” Jumin countered. “Worrying about it is useless. I need a plausible solution for why she isn’t here.”  
“She has to be sleeping in,” Yoosung said suddenly. “I don’t want to consider another possibility.”  
Zen let out a snort of disbelief. “Could you sleep through that deafening alarm the bangle has?”  
Yoosung set down his fork. “We weren’t so good to her yesterday. I wouldn’t put it past her to ignore us. I wouldn’t be gung-ho to eat breakfast with us either after yesterday.”

The tension that shot through the room could’ve diced metal.

“If you’re waiting for an apology, you’re not going to get one,” Zen declared. He folded his arms and leaned against his chair. “I thought about this last night. You sit here and judge me, but what would you have done in my position? While you’re pointing your fingers in judgement, stop and think about that. It could’ve been a lot worse.”  
Yoosung saw his expression sour in the reflection of his fork. Jealousy was a bitter taste in his mouth.  
Jumin set his hands on the table. “Worse? You’ve endangered us. There is nothing worse than that.”  
Zen’s eyes challenged Jumin. “So you’re telling me you wouldn’t have done it? I’m not surprised. You don’t feel anything anyway.”  
“No, I wouldn’t have. Our lives need to be saved. That’s more important than fleeting pleasure.”  
“I actually died for her,” Zen snapped. “You don’t get to judge me.”  
“That doesn’t make you special,” Jumin asserted. “The hacker could’ve chosen someone else. I’m not the only one wishing he had.”

The glare Zen shot Jumin was returned tenfold. Sparks seemed to crackle between them. Jaehee tensed, and Yoosung swallowed nervously. It appeared any moment a full-scale fight would break out. His face was still tender from Zen’s punch.

“Haven’t we done enough fighting?” Luciel voiced. “We don’t need a useless meeting filled with bickering. What’s done is done.”  
Jumin straightened with a sigh.  
Zen settled into his chair. “I’m human. I refuse to feel guilty over a little comforting.” Was all he mumbled.  
“I think I’d feel better if you apologize, Zen,” Yoosung said. “Even if you don’t mean it. We can’t move on until it happens.”

For a while Zen was silent. His brows narrowed intensely before he sighed. He uncrossed his arms and met every pair of eyes at the table: pointedly exempting Jumin.

“I’m sorry. Truly, I am. Hopefully, you can forgive me, and trust me again.”  
Jaehee smiled and nodded. Yoosung chuckled, but inside it was a different story. Jumin made a point of checking the clock. He hadn’t said a word, but Zen shot him a glare. Luciel’s expression didn’t change.  
“Now that we’re back on track, perhaps one of us should go try the doorbell again?” Luciel suggested. “She’s still not here.”  
“Maybe I could go?” Yoosung offered  
“There are a few things we should discuss while she isn’t present,” Jumin said.  
Luciel rose. “Can we do that after we confirm her safety? I can’t focus like this. None of us can.”

They undertook the expedition and arrived outside ___’s room. They rang the doorbell, but still, there was no answer. They stood in their party of five without a way in.

“What if the hacker got to her?” Yoosung said.  
“Don’t say that. That couldn’t be the case,” Zen said, but there was no missing the worry colouring his face.  
“Ring the doorbell again,” Jumin ordered.  
There was no answer.  
“God,” Zen huffed. “This is making me anxious. Where is she?”  
Jaehee bit her lip. “Perhaps she’s not inside?”  
“You’re right across from her, Luciel. Didn’t you hear anything?”  
“I heard the door open, but nothing after that,” Luciel confessed.  
“He wouldn’t hear anything anyway,” Jumin said.  
“What if he has her in there right now?”  
“Doing what?” Jaehee blanched.  
“Whatever it is, I don’t want to think about it. Is it possible to kick this door down?”  
“No, but maybe we could try the wall?”  
“Keep ringing the doorbell, Assistant Kang. She has to answer. Nothing could make her this upset.”  
“Is there anything on the first floor we could use to break this wall?” Luciel asked. “It won’t take me much.”  
“Anything we could use is bolted down,” Jumin said wryly.  
Zen’s eyes were a fire. “There’s enough of us here that we could potentially get through with enough force.”  
“That’s a hasty idea. We don’t know what this wall supports,” Yoosung said uncertainly.  
“If she’s in danger, we can take that risk.”  
“I don’t feel good about this.”  
“I’ll give you a hand, step aside Yoosung.”  
“I don’t want you to get hurt, Jaehee.”  
“Thank you for worrying, but I’m more than capable.”  
“On three.”  
“Three,” Luciel shouted.  
“Wait,” Jumin yelled. He grabbed Zen’s wrist.  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
“Saving your life.”  
Zen’s bangle flashed rapidly.  
“You nearly triggered your forbidden action.”  
Zen’s eyes widened, and Jumin released him. “What? That doesn’t make any sense. This isn’t exercising."  
Jaehee crossed to Zen. “Seems Unknown has a different definition of exercise.”  
“Goddammit,” Zen swore.  
“Jumin, you can take Zen’s place,” Luciel stated. “We have to get inside. I have to know what’s going on.”  
“I didn’t think you cared.”

They all swung around at the voice. Unknown stood before them.

He looked amused. “I was wondering when her faithful entourage would show up.”  
Zen leapt for him, but Jumin seized his collar.  
“Let go of me,” Zen said.  
“He’s not real. Don’t waste your time,” Jumin said.  
“Let go of me!”  
“Zen, calm down,” Jaehee pleaded. Luciel’s eyes were like saucers, but he didn’t speak.  
“Yes, Zen, why don’t you take a breath of fresh air?” Unknown taunted.  
“What did you do to her?”  
For a moment Unknown seemed confused. He smiled slyly as his gaze slid to Jumin. “Nothing she didn’t consent to.”

Jumin’s dark eyes were lethal. Zen wrestled away from him and charged at Unknown. The result was expected. He passed through Unknown and crashed into the floor on the other side of him. Zen glared over his shoulder. Unknown’s eyes gleamed. His face was alight with the promise of violence.

“Why don’t you try that again?” Jaehee rushed to Zen’s side before he could.  
“Don’t do it. He’s trying to provoke you.”  
“Not trying. I did provoke him,” Unknown corrected. “It’s not difficult to do.”  
“Do you have any idea what I’m going to do to you when I see you?” Zen threatened. “If she’s not safe, I swear to god.”  
Unknown advanced on Zen, and something Jaehee saw there made her shrink away. Zen rose to his feet.  
“You shouldn't have left her alone then. Don't you know lone lambs are easier to lead to slaughter?”  
Jumin drew Unknown’s attention. “What do you want?”  
“I came for a friendly visit.” he laughed. “I should see all of you since she was mine for a while there.”  
“Then, she is in there?” Jaehee gasped. “You’ve trapped her in there.”  
“That can’t be,” Yoosung shivered.  
“He spoke in past tense,” Jumin noticed. “She isn’t in there anymore.”  
“Bingo,” Unknown sang.  
“Then where is she?” Zen asked.  
“She has to be somewhere in the building. Split into two groups. We need to search for her. Assistant Kang, come with me.”  
“Yes, Mr. Han.”  
“We’ll take the first floor,” Yoosung stated. Pure adrenaline powered through his veins. Zen was already racing down the hallway, and Jaehee matched Jumin’s run. She ran with remarkable stability in heels. For a few seconds, Yoosung lagged behind, but then he too bolted for the stairs. Only Luciel was rooted in place.

“Saeran,” Luciel choked out.  
“Don’t talk to me you human trash,” he spat acidly.  
“Why are you here? What happened to you? What did they do to you?”  
Unknown, also known as Saeran spun around viciously. “Didn’t I tell you not to fucking speak to me?”  
Luciel’s eyes were moist as he reached a hand out towards his brother. Saeran angrily batted his hand away, but it was ineffective. His hand flew through Luciel’s.  
“Don’t touch me!”  
“Saeran…”  
“You think I don’t know what happened? You betrayed me so you could live a good life. So now, I’m going to rip it to pieces.”  
“Please,” Luciel pleaded. “There’s a misunderstanding.”  
“Misunderstanding?”

Luciel’s bangle chimed, and a second later unimaginable pain ripped up his spine. He crashed to his knees with a gasp. Electricity tore through his body. Screamed through each nerve like an unstoppable fire. Then his bangle was silent, and the pain stopped, but he couldn’t catch his breath. It had been stolen from him when his bracelet had shocked him. Saeran’s hologram crouched in front of him.

“There is no misunderstanding. You’re surrounded by your new life. All you deserve to know is despair. Nothing would make me happier than killing you. Do you think I’m joking?”  
Luciel struggled for words in the aftershocks of pain.  
“I would never have left you if I knew this would happen. This is not the life I wanted for y—”  
“I don’t want to hear any more of your lies! I have nothing more to say to you.”  
“Saeran,” Luciel cried. “Do whatever you want, but only to me. I’m the one that deserves it.”  
“No.” Saeran rose fluidly. The contemptuous gaze he shot Luciel made him wince. “My way is better. This hopeful dream you’re chasing is already beginning to crumble. I only have to push a little, and this facade of friendship will come apart. Then I can see your pain with my own eyes. My efforts will come to fruition.”  
“Saeran… please.”  
“I have nothing left to say to you.”  
Then he was gone.

* * *

Yoosung stood alone in the staircase. He descended the steps slowly. Zen had rushed ahead, and he hadn’t heard Luciel follow him. When he reached the bottom, he searched the nearby hallways and returned to the staircase. His listened for footsteps. When nothing turned up, he wedged his arm into the small space beneath the stairs. He searched blindly for the object he was looking for. His senses attentive for any sounds apart from his own. When his fingers closed around hard plastic, he eased his arm back. He blew the dust off of V’s chipped glasses and forced them into the pocket of his hoodie. Then he continued his search.

___ wasn’t in the laundry room or the study. He saw no signs of her in the storage room. The door to the room they’d woken up in was firmly locked. He stopped in the medical office and scoured it. Hundreds of medicines and proteins had been lined up on shelves and cabinets when he’d entered the room yesterday. Only one bottle was missing. However, it was impossible to tell unless you knew beforehand exactly how many there’d been. Yoosung recalled rushing into the room yesterday. His eyes scanning the room for a first aid kit. Most of the medicine and supplies were stored around the room.

Unknown had come in during his search.

“The first aid kit is in the last drawer of the desk,” Unknown had advised. Yoosung had doubted him at first. The desk was slim, and usually, the kits were large, red and bulky. It had been on the counter. The drawers were thicker than the design let on. He’d thanked Unknown, but before he could race back upstairs, his question had stopped him.

“Don’t you ever feel jealous?” Unknown had asked. It had brought his thoughts to a halt. “They give you these degrading tasks, but you complete them so obediently.”  
“It’s not degrading,” Yoosung had said. “I’m glad I can help.”  
“I understand that, but while you do their bidding, they leave you behind. Isn’t it strange that she’s been truly, and intimately alone with everyone except you?”  
“That’s not true. I had some alone time with her where we talked.”  
Unknown frowned. “That’s what I mean. She didn't really see you as man when you talked, remember?”

The memory came back like a chilly breeze. It was accompanied by a dark sea of jealousy, and Yoosung stood on the shore watching the tsunami build.

“Well…” Yoosung stammered.  
“Haven’t you noticed that it’s only that way with you? She’s conscious of everyone else. The actor always takes the chance to remind her he’s a man. The C&R heir is the textbook definition of male. She spent the night with Jaehee, and couldn’t stop herself from waltzing into Luciel’s room. Even that blind man—”  
“Stop. I get it. You don’t need to bring it up.”  
He continued anyway. “You’re pasty white and stick thin. Isn’t it difficult to compete against those guys? It sounds tiring, and I don’t have to do it.”  
“I may not be as impressive as them, but I can—I—I have my charms. So, I’ll work on those. Then I’ll be able to protect her in my own way.”  
Unknown’s sigh was like a dagger to the heart, but his words were venom. “That’s not going to work, Yoosung.”  
“What? I don’t understand what you mean.”  
“At this rate, we’ll never be able to learn about Rika, and you’ll lose ___.”  
“I—” he stuttered. “I’m doing everything I can.”  
“Are you?” Unknown questioned. “Are you really?”

He could feel the waves rising. He was gazing up at their destructive beauty. The shadow of the great wave covered him.

“It’s hard to be alone with her.”  
“You haven’t even tried yet.”  
“There hasn’t been any time.”  
“Because you hesitated, that actor is going to steal her away. He already has her full attention.”  
The first aid kit smashed to the floor. “She’s only worried about him! So am I! Zen nearly died!”  
“You knew I wasn’t going to kill him, right?” Unknown placated. “I provided this chance for you, and now it’s falling into his hands.”  
“Zen hasn’t woken up yet. Even when he does, nothing is going to happen.”  
“I don’t think he’s the type to let this opportunity slip by him.”  
Yoosung’s hands trembled. “You’re wrong. Zen wouldn’t do anything.”  
“You don’t believe that, do you? That’s just gullible, Yoosung.”  
His body began to tremble. He bent down and scooped up the kit. “I don’t feel like talking to you anymore.”  
“Why? Because I’m right?”  
“You’re wrong!” Yoosung shouted suddenly. He clutched the kit against his chest. His voice shook. “You’re wrong. I may not be as strong as though guys, but. . . I... .”  
His bangle blared suddenly. He was perfectly still as he read the notification. He’d left her with Jumin upstairs. He’d touched her. His voice wouldn’t come out.  
“See?” Unknown said. “You’re getting left behind. You’re supposed to be taking the lead.”  
“No . . . I need to get this first aid kit to her. So I—” He couldn’t finish. His voice cracked. I should not have read the notification, he thought. Then I wouldn’t feel this miserable.  
“So what are you going to do about it?” Unknown asked.  
His bright purple eyes dulled. “I don’t know.”  
“It’s okay; you don’t have to worry. I have three gifts for you since we’re on the same team, Yoosung. Here.” Unknown had pointed to medicine on the shelf. “Take this one with you.”  
He’d eased the medicine off the shelf. His eyes scanned the label. Then they’d widened. “What am I supposed to do with this?”  
“Anything you like. They’re safer in your hands. It would be disastrous if V got hold of them. My second gift is in your room.”  
“And the third?”  
Unknown’s smile was like the cold embrace of death. “Let me see your bangle.”

Yoosung blinked hard to dispel the memory. There wasn’t time for it; he had to keep looking around. He came across Zen after he’d finished his rounds.

“Did you find anything, Zen?” Yoosung called.  
Zen shook his head. “She’s not down here.”  
“We should get back to Jumin and Jaehee; perhaps they found something.”  
“He was right about this floor,” Zen grumbled as they headed upstairs. “There’s nothing useful down here. It’s all fake.”  
“Except for the food and medicine.”  
“Did you see Luciel?”  
“I don’t believe he came with us.”  
“I hope one of them found her. This is unbearable.”  
Yoosung nodded. He kept his eyes forward.

They met up with Jumin, Jaehee, and Luciel undisturbed.

“Did you find her?” Zen asked. Jaehee shook her head.  
“We were hoping you did.”  
“God, no . . .”  
“This can’t be happening,” Yoosung cried softly.  
Jumin’s gaze slid over Yoosung. “V didn’t answer his door either.”  
“Maybe we weren’t thorough enough?” Luciel said. “We should look again.”  
“Did anyone see her last night? Luciel?”  
Luciel looked away. “She wouldn’t have come to me. That I’m certain of.”  
Jumin turned. “Zen?”  
“Would I be this frantic if I’d seen her?”  
“I only recall when Jaehee dropped me off at my room,” Yoosung added. “She woke me up so I could enter.”  
“She didn’t come to the penthouse,” Jumin said. He paced. “If I’d known things would turn out like this I would’ve never sent her away.”  
“She came to the penthouse? Why did she go back there?” Zen questioned.  
“I invited her back. While eating isn’t a problem for any of you, it is for me.”  
Jaehee gasped. “That’s right; you haven’t eaten since yesterday morning.”  
“It should be yesterday night,” Zen stated.  
“I drank wine,” Jumin sighed. “I wish I had eaten.”  
“Maybe she’s with V?” Yoosung suggested.  
“I called for V outside his room. He wouldn’t ignore me,” Jumin said matter of factly. “She’s not in there. I don’t believe he is either.”  
“What if we don’t find her?”  
Luciel glanced at his bangle and gritted his teeth. “We have to.”  
“Then let’s split up and look again,” Zen said. “She has to be okay. She has to be somewhere. We’ll have more eyes this way. We’ll meet up at the penthouse.”  
They split up.

* * *

When V had arrived back at his room, he already knew his phone was missing. A single glance around the room confirmed his suspicion. It took him several minutes to traverse into his bedroom. He surveyed the extensive damage in silence, then began an arduous cleanup. Though he worked as quickly as he could, righting everything took most of the day. Nobody came to disturb him. The occasional break in silence was caused by his bangle. He paused each time a notification came in, but after reading them, he felt worse. He did not, however, respond to a single one.

His only goal was to get everyone out alive, no matter the cost to himself. After today, he had to be more cautious. He took a long break in between when his eyes began to sting. His phone was gone, but he’d been right to salvage parts out of it beforehand. Out of everyone else in the group, Saeran watched him the most. He’d barely had enough time to extricate the few parts he had while Saeran had been distracted. The first session of downtime hadn’t been long enough. He’d make his next move once the clock struck midnight. When it was well into eleven, V eased out of bed and moved silently into the hallway. He couldn’t act tonight if Saeran wasn’t distracted.

It was quiet. The only break in the silence came from Jumin’s room. As the penthouse door opened, V ducked out of sight. It was not Jumin that exited the penthouse. It was ___. She didn’t look behind her, and he followed at a distance. When she paused outside of Zen’s room, he knew the notification from earlier had been correct. His shoulders tensed. If she went into Zen’s room, his plan would be ruined. When his nerves became fraught like burlap, she finally moved along. He let out a relieved breath.

She hesitated in front of her door, but he used that time to estimate how long it would be until she left again. When she reached for the door, he swivelled around and hurried towards the main floor. His bangle signalled that it was now downtime. He took the flight of steps three at a time. There were only a few minutes at the most. He rushed the door to the monitor room, and it swung open. There was no time to revel over his makeshift door prop, going undiscovered.

It took him seconds to begin dismantling the monitor, but he wasn’t as nearly good at it as Luciel was. He hadn’t been able to secure a screwdriver with Saeran watching him. He would’ve known right away. His necklace barely did the trick.

“Luciel,” he’d called earlier that morning. “Please, we need to talk. Open the door.”  
The door had remained shut. He’d rung the doorbell incessantly, but the young man on the other side had remained adamant: he would not let him in.

V struggled. He had to collect all the right parts using his memory alone. He couldn’t move the whole monitor, but it yielded to him. He pried the wires out and unfastened more screws. Finally, the motherboard separated from the system. His hands were clammy. His breaths were shallow, as he reassembled the tv as quickly as he could. Each twist was efficient. He’d been in the room too long already. When the monitor looked undisturbed; he made it out of the room. He kicked away the door prop. It skittered into the room. V shed his coat in seconds. His hands were still as he slid the electronics into the slit he’d made last night. With a smooth motion, he donned his coat once more.

He strode quickly up the stairs but slowed his pace as he reached the second floor. Too much time had passed. He could not run towards his room. There was no time left to visit Luciel, so he turned towards the only person that would open up no matter the hour. Jumin’s place was on the way to his.

“V?” He halted and swung around at Yoosung’s voice.  
His throat went dry. There was no time, but Yoosung wouldn’t let him slip away without a fight.  
“Yoosung,” he said. “I thought you’d be asleep.”  
His purple gaze scrutinized him. Immediately suspicious. “What are you doing?”  
“I’m on my way to see Jumin.”  
“At this time?”  
“Yoosung,” V sighed. “I’m sorry, I don’t have time to talk to you.”  
“We’re trapped in here. There isn’t anywhere you can run to. So you might as well tell me why you’re wandering around at night.”

The hallway was being watched. The only room V was sure didn’t have any cameras was Luciel’s. He thought of a plausible lie and opened his mouth. His bangle flashed. He gritted his teeth. He’d run out of time. Saeran was already watching. Telling the truth was out of the question. Lying was out of the question as well. He dropped his head.

“I’m sorry, Yoosung.”  
“I don’t want an apology. I want to know what you’re doing.”  
“I can’t tell you. I need you to trust me, let me go. This is important.”  
Yoosung didn’t budge. “Why are you walking around at night?”  
“Why are you?” V asked instead.  
“Don’t avoid the question.”  
“I’ve already said too much. There isn’t enough time.”  
“You haven’t said anything at all,” Yoosung shouted. “Stop avoiding my question. What are you doing?”  
“Yoosung, now is not the time,” V begged. Then added: “I’m sorry.”  
He turned and strode away.  
“Did you find a way to escape?” Yoosung called out after him. He knew better than to acknowledge the comment. Any break in his stride would alert Saeran. He couldn’t afford it. The weight of RFA was on his shoulders: he hadn’t expected the blow.

The impact sent him to the floor on his stomach. His palms scraped painfully across the marble floor. His glasses flew off his face and cracked. They slid over the railing and clattered down the stairs. The force of the fall stole the breath from his lungs. For several seconds V lay stunned. His eyes protesting against the sudden light.

Footsteps slowly approached, and he struggled to his knees. The steps came to a halt next to him, but the world blurred deliriously as he lifted his head. Yoosung towered above him. His body blended into a swirl of colours that distorted his face like a bad painting. V barely made out the faint gleam of the syringe in his hand.

His throat dried up the moment he opened his mouth. “Y-Yoo—”  
“I can finally know what happened to Rika,” Yoosung said. His voice was dispassionate and flat. “You’re not going to take that away from me.”  
“Don’t . . .” His voice stopped coming out. His body grew substantially heavier.  
“It’s pretty effective after all. Originally, he was supposed to use this on me, but then he gave it to me as a gift. I won’t throw away this chance to protect everyone from you.”  
His conscious deserted him shortly after.

* * *

Yoosung had wasted no time in dragging V back to his room. He tore open his closet and stuffed the traitor inside. Then he set about binding his hands firmly behind him. He bound V’s legs with duct tape and slapped a piece over his mouth for good measure. He stepped back to assess his handiwork. His chest heaving.

The doorbell rang.

He didn’t move for several seconds. His heart lurched in his chest. His mind spun. Had someone seen him? He eased the closet door closed. The drug would last through the night, and well into the next day. He approached the door with vigilant eyes.

“Yoosung?” He blushed involuntarily as ___ stood before him. She’d changed her clothes, and her hair was still slightly wet. “Sorry, were you asleep?”  
“I was about to go to bed,” he lied. Guilt twisted in his stomach. “Is something wrong?”  
“Can I come in?” Her arms wrapped around herself. “I feel kind of vulnerable out in the hall.”  
“Yeah, come in.”  
The door locked after she’d entered. Her eyes browsed the room. He’d caught a waft of the soap she’d showered with, and battled down his nerves.  
“Your room is nice,” she’d said with a smile. It wasn’t genuine. Fear lurked under the surface.  
“You don’t have to stand,” he said. “You can have a seat on the bed.”  
She nodded in thanks, and he pulled up a chair.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m a little shaken,” she laughed. “Unknown came into my room.”  
“Again?”  
“Yeah,” she nodded. “I can’t stay there tonight either. He wasn’t kidding about downtime. I know it’s inappropriate after earlier, but can I stay here tonight? I don’t think anyone else will have me until we sort things out tomorrow morning.”

This was his chance. Perhaps Unknown had given him this one as well. He refused to make the same mistake twice.

“Of course you can stay here,” he said shyly. His cheeks tinted. “You can have the bed.”  
“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be a burden.”  
Yoosung shook his head. “You’re not a burden.” His blush deepened. She was beautiful, and warm-hearted just like Rika. “I’m glad you came to me.”  
She blushed faintly and smiled. “I’m glad I came here too. I feel safer already.”  
He buried the surge of shame.  
“Can I make you anything?”  
“No, I’m okay. Where will you sleep?”  
“I don’t mind sleeping on the floor. I have extra blankets in the closet.”

She nodded in acceptance as she slid under his sheets. He removed the blankets from his closet methodically shifting into her range of view so she could not glimpse the real contents of it’s inside. Yet, as he created his makeshift bed, his mood grew progressively sour. She didn’t speak much as he did it. She watched him, but never proposed that he join her. Didn’t so much as breath that he didn’t have to sleep on the floor. His thoughts wandered into territory he didn’t wish to visit. Would she have suggested that to Zen or Luciel? To Jumin or Jaehee?

Zen would’ve. The image came to life in his mind without consent.  
“Hey, ___?” Yoosung called.  
“Yeah?”  
“I don’t mean to intrude, but why did you kiss Zen today? The rest of us care about you as much as he does, if not more.”  
She was silent for a few seconds, but it felt like years. “I said no in the beginning. He asked me for a request I couldn’t possibly fulfill. He only asked for that one thing, and even when I rejected him, he was kind to me. It didn’t feel like a kiss. Not in a romantic sense. He wanted reassurance, I think.”  
“You kissed him to comfort him?” Yoosung said after a moment’s reflection.  
“Yes,” ___ replied. “If that makes sense.”  
Yoosung eased into his makeshift bed.  
“Then,” he paused. It took him longer than he liked to build his confidence. “Would you comfort me too if I asked for it?”

She sat up in bed and met his gaze. The stare was too long, as though she could see what he’d done before her arrival. Then she giggled. It was a sweet and pleasant sound, but it lacerated his heart.

“I can pat your head if you’d like,” she smiled. “Or you could lay your head in my lap.”

The sea swallowed him. It’s tainted water invaded his lungs. Devoured him up to his very fingertips. He didn’t command anything so dangerous as a kiss. He inspired playful, childish teasing. He’d refused to see the gap, but now it’s gaping maw mocked him.

He forced a cheerful laugh. “I was kidding. I couldn’t survive if I got in trouble like Zen did.”  
They laughed together, but each chuckle was a fresh wound. When they each settled into their sheets, she spoke again.  
“Thanks for having me, Yoosung. I appreciate it.”  
“Any time. I’m happy you chose to rely on me.”  
“I’m sorry you had to see that today. Hopefully, you understand.”  
“I understand.” But the meaning in his words was darker.  
“I never meant to hurt you, Yoosung. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.”  
“Nothing to apologize for,” he smiled. It was unnatural. “We can work the rest out with the others in the morning.”  
They went to sleep.

* * *

The blaring of the bangle was your morning wake up call. Downtime had ended, and a new day had begun. Yoosung’s room smelled terrific. He came over to the bed, but he did not sit down. He handed you one of the two mugs of coffee in his hand.

“Good morning, Yoosung,” you smiled.  
“Morning. Did you sleep well?”  
You yawned, then sipped the drink. “Yeah, thanks to you. I appreciate it.”  
He blushed. “You don’t have to thank me so much. It does feel nice, but I’m getting embarrassed.”  
“Are we meeting in the penthouse again?”  
He nodded. “As soon as you’re ready, we can go.”  
You sipped your beverage. Every sip was euphoria.  
“Did you make this?”  
“Yeah, I’ve always wanted you to sample some.”

You grinned at him behind the cup. He drank his, and you were inclined to finish yours as well. The more you sipped, the less inclined to leave bed you felt. Yoosung’s silence lulled you. He collected your cup.

“___, are you okay?”  
“Maybe I didn’t sleep well,” you joked. “I’m feeling tired again.”  
“You have been pretty stressed out,” Yoosung commented. “With all the action, I’m sure you haven’t been sleeping well.”  
“I feel bad though,” you yawned. “I need to see the. . . others.”  
The world seemed foggy and distant.  
“Get a few more minutes; I’ll let them know for you.” Yoosung offered. You settled back into bed.  
“I should get up…”  
“You’ve been through a lot. A few more minutes is nothing. I’m inclined to sleep as well.”  
“Then just a few more,” you agreed. Your eyelids were already heavy.  
“I’ll be back. I’m going to let them know, okay ___?”  
You nodded. “Okay.”  
And then, you went back to sleep.


	6. Friction

Chapter 6

It was well into the afternoon as Luciel stared at Jumin. The morning had come and gone without any results, but the rest of RFA was still searching. Downstairs was a frenzy of sounds of the search. Zen, Jaehee, and Yoosung were hunting desperately for ___. Only Jumin stood apart from it. He’d walked away on his own without a word to anyone. Luciel hadn’t heard Jumin slip away. The man had exited like a shadow, and he’d been preoccupied looking with the others. Only after he’d glanced up did he note Jumin’s absence.

He kept his distance down the hall from the man in the suit but was under no impression that Jumin had neglected to see him. Jumin was crouched near ___’s door. His eyes studied the wall. His slender fingers glided over the surface. He dropped his hand smoothly, and it flowed over the floor. When he brought his fingers back towards him, he blew the dust off his fingertips.

“You’ve been crouched there for twenty minutes,” Luciel finally said from down the hall. Jumin did not rise. He didn’t so much as turn his head. His dark gaze scrutinized the door.  
“What do you think happened here, Luciel?”  
“I don’t know,” Luciel replied. His brain was filled with ___. Each image steadily worse as time passed. “I can’t think straight.”  
Jumin’s gaze swept the floor. He’d bowed his head, and was practically flush against the ground, yet Luciel still felt below him: despite towering over him.  
“There are no signs of struggle. What did you hear?”  
“I heard the door open, but nothing else.”  
“How many times?”  
“I can’t remember.”  
“Did she scream?” Jumin’s frankness shot a chill through Luciel.  
“I would’ve responded if I’d heard something like that.”  
Jumin nodded. “There are no marks on the walls or the door. You didn’t hear anything other than the door opening. Wherever she went, she went willingly.”  
Luciel’s stomach twisted at the thought. His focus was frayed. His body was antsy. He had to go back to searching for ___. He had to make sure she was safe, but his instinct wouldn’t let him turn away from Jumin.  
“Do you think I have her? Is that why you’re following me?” Jumin’s gaze was steady. Luciel hadn’t accused him, but Jumin met his eyes unflinchingly. His gaze penetrated his thoughts.  
“I’m not accusing you,” Luciel said. He swallowed. “I noticed out of everyone, you’ve looked for her the least.”

Jumin rose gracefully; his clothes didn’t possess so much as a crinkle.

“I haven’t been looking for her since the beginning.”  
The truth jarred Luciel more than he’d anticipated.  
“You were the one that suggested we search the building.”  
“Exactly, I wanted you to search the building.”  
“You’re not taking this seriously are you?”  
“Quite the contrary, I’m the most serious. I won’t spend my time running around uselessly.”  
“Then how do you intend to find her?”  
“We won’t find her.”  
Luciel rocked back on his heels. The cold words he’d said to her last night sliced through him. His lungs didn’t expand.  
“What?”  
“She’s not in a location we can find her.”  
“How do you know that? Where have you looked? You haven’t bothered to.”  
When Jumin merely folded his arms, Luciel’s eyes widened. His gut had been right.  
“You know where she is, don’t you?”  
“I have an idea.”  
“Where is she?” Jumin said nothing. “I want to know, Jumin.”  
“Are you sure you want the answer?”

He heard the ominous note in his voice. He would not like the incoming information. Yet, the moment he’d ascended the stairs after Jumin, he’d already strode past the point of return. No truth could hurt more than what he’d discovered about his brother.

“I don’t want to remain ignorant,” he said. “I’d rather know the truth.”  
Jumin’s eyes scanned the hall. “Did anyone follow you up here?”  
“No.”  
“If you must know, Yoosung has her.” There was a pause, but Jumin’s expression didn’t change. “You don’t look shocked.”  
“Why would Yoosung have her?”  
“If you think about it long enough, it’s the only conclusion.”  
“You’re accusing him based on that?”  
“There’s evidence too.”  
“Like?”  
“___ had a discrepancy with nearly everyone last night. If Unknown harassed her, there are only two people she’d think to approach: V or Yoosung.”  
“That doesn’t mean anything.”  
Jumin sighed. “Would she come to me for comforting?”  
Luciel blushed. “Um. . .”  
“Say what you want. It’s difficult to offend me.”  
“Probably not.”  
“She’s sensible enough to avoid Zen after the situation we caught them in. Assistant Kang gave her the cold shoulder. Did she come to you?”  
Luciel dropped his eyes. “No.” She should’ve. The thought crossed his mind before he could stop it.  
“Then if not Zen, Assistant Kang, me, or you, who else is left, and out of those two, who are you most likely to pick?”  
“That alone doesn’t make him guilty.” But he already believed Jumin.  
“Yes,” Jumin agreed. “That’s why I took his words into account. When you tell the truth, there are small mistakes, but when someone lies, there are no mistakes or flaws. My suspicion was confirmed when I asked if anyone saw her last night. Remember what you said to me?"  
"She wouldn't have come to me. That I'm certain of?"  
"What did Zen say?"  
"He mentioned he was too frantic."  
"And Assistant Kang this morning?"  
"She didn't feel well."  
"Did you notice? What's common in all of those? What's the first thing that influenced those memories?"  
"Emotion," Luciel said after a moment.  
"Zen’s fear is genuine, so he didn't see her. You remembered the anger from your argument—”  
“We didn’t argue,” Luciel interrupted. Jumin’s eyebrow rose. Luciel folded his arms across his chest. “Well, maybe a little.” Jumin didn’t budge. “Okay, we did!”  
“Assisting Kang remembered the hurt,” Jumin continued after Luciel’s confession. “In my statement there was regret. We all recalled the part that connected us emotionally to last night, not the chronological order. What should've been in Yoosung's statement was mortification. He mentioned Assistant Kang instead of you, despite the fact you had the strongest effect on him yesterday next to ___.”

Luciel fell silent.

Jumin went on, "He stated facts as though he'd prepared them beforehand, and he mentioned an irrelevant detail. He could’ve said he didn’t see ___ after Jaehee dropped him off, and it would've gotten his point across. ___ is missing, did he need to tell us how he got inside his room?”  
“He didn’t say much, but you discovered all that?” Luciel said.  
Jumin suddenly looked older and infinitely tired. “I have substantial practice with liars.”  
“I don’t want to believe this,” Luciel sighed. His head began to throb.  
“Then ask yourself this question: Does Yoosung seem mortified to you?"  
"Yes. Of course, he does.”  
“About what?”  
“He was worried. He’s searching with the rest of us. . .”  
“He was searching for physical evidence most likely. Which makes me wonder what he did.”

Luciel couldn’t speak after that. His mind had already accepted the answer. He stumbled backwards, and the wall caught him. It was a slow slide to the floor. He’d been confused by Saeran’s words, but now it made sense with blinding clarity. He gripped the cross around his neck and hung his head.

“You already knew, Luciel,” Jumin said slowly. “I informed you he was at risk of the hacker beforehand.”  
Luciel didn’t say anything. His throat was too tight.  
“It’s not your fault,” Jumin added after a good look at him.  
“It is my fault. You’re here because of me. We know where she is, but I can’t do anything to get in there. I’m useless in here.” Luciel’s voice sounded far away. “What am I supposed to do?”  
“Keep it together,” Jumin stated firmly. “Speak to Yoosung.”

Luciel lifted his eyes. Jumin’s hair was luminous in the lighting. He could see why women fell madly, obsessively in love with Jumin Han. In the midst of chaos, he looked unshakeable. He was handsome even with hunger bringing fatigue into his features.

“How can you be so calm?” Luciel laughed humorlessly.  
“I’m livid,” Jumin admitted. His eyes were darker than the abyss. “But my anger won’t solve this problem.”  
“I want her to be safe,” Luciel confessed.  
“Then speak to him,” Jumin stated. “You might be able to bring Yoosung back to his senses. If I speak to him, it’ll make the situation worse.”  
Luciel laughed sadly. “I hardly have my own sense.”  
Jumin crouched in front of him. His voice was blunt. “Then tell him you’ll die if he continues his actions. He’s still the same college student we know. I presume stress triggered him.”  
Subconsciously, Luciel covered his bangle.  
“I regret telling you my forbidden action. I should’ve stayed in my room.”  
“That also would’ve killed you.”  
“You’re amazing at comforting people,” Luciel snorted wryly. Jumin smiled at the sarcasm.  
“Seems you feel better.”  
He rose together with Jumin.  
“I’ll feel better after she’s safe.”  
They began walking down the hallway.  
“Will you let me know what ___’s forbidden action is?” Jumin asked suddenly. Neither of them stopped.  
“Why don’t you ask her?”  
“She refuses to tell anyone. I’m annoyed you’re the only one that knows.”  
Luciel’s eyes were hollow. “He wanted me to know. Just like he wanted me to know everyone else's.”  
“I would like to know,” Jumin reiterated.  
“It’s better if you don’t. She probably doesn’t understand it herself.”  
“But you do?”  
Luciel’s face was grim. “Loud and clear.”  
  


* * *  
  


Jaehee was the first to call out when they spotted Jumin and Luciel at the top of the stairs.  
“Mr. Han, where did you and Luciel go?”  
“We were looking around,” Jumin said as the group joined together. Yoosung’s eyes flicked between them. He was immediately on guard. He hadn’t liked the way Jumin’s eyes had followed him earlier. Luciel and Jumin looked as though they’d discussed something imperative.  
“Did you find her?” Yoosung asked. Jumin’s gaze settled on him.  
“No, we did not find her.”  
Zen turned away and let out a colourful string of curses. It drew everyone’s gazes.  
“What?” He said as he faced the group again. Nobody commented.  
“We need to look elsewhere,” Jumin stated.  
“Mr. Han, we checked the entire first floor. ___ is not down there.”  
“Because she’s up here.”  
“Is she? We’ve looked everywhere,” Zen said.  
“Not everywhere,” Luciel commented.  
Jumin and Luciel seemed to speak in unison. “We haven’t checked any bedrooms.”

Zen and Jaehee froze. Yoosung went very still. His heart began to pound against his ribcage. He dropped his gaze to the floor so they could not see his face.

“Are you implying what I think you are, Mr. Han?” Jaehee said quietly.  
“I am.”  
“That’s ridiculous,” Zen voiced passionately. “Are you saying one of us took her?”  
“Yes.”  
Zen turned away and let out an airy laugh of disbelief. He was the only one that made any sound for a minute. Then he turned on Jumin.  
“Jumin, you’ve told a lot of bad jokes, but this one, in particular, isn’t funny.”  
“I’m not joking.”  
“You can’t be serious.”  
“I’m absolutely serious.”  
Zen shook his head. “I don’t believe you.”  
“Even if you don’t believe it, that’s the truth.”  
“I think you’re lying.”  
“And I think you’re terrible at adapting,” Jumin said as he folded his arms.  
“None of us would hurt her,” Zen declared. “I won’t accept anything else.”  
“Then I hope for your sake the culprit comes forward.”

Yoosung forced himself to breathe evenly. He didn’t have to meet Jumin’s eyes to figure out what they’d discussed. He should’ve been more cautious. Jumin and Luciel were sharp. He swore mentally. Thinking back on it, there was no way he could fool them. Somehow, they’d discovered what he’d done. He wasn’t going to blurt out a confession. He couldn’t afford to. He had to match his emotions to the current conflict.

“Don’t,” Zen said lowly. His eyes were a threat, and Yoosung’s gaze snapped up. “Don’t you dare speak like you know who did it. You don’t understand the weight of that allegation. Nobody here would do that to her. It has to be that hacker, and I will fight you before you accuse anybody here.”  
“It doesn’t have to be an allegation. All we have to do is check rooms.” There wasn’t a hint of tension in Jumin’s shoulders. Zen glared at him before his eyes fell on Luciel.  
“Are you agreeing with this?”  
“We have to find ___.”  
Zen took a step back. “Am I the only one that thinks this is crazy?”  
“It doesn’t sit well with me,” Jaehee started, “but if Mr. Han and Luciel both believe it’s the best course of action—”  
“Don’t you see this is what the hacker wants?” Zen yelled. “As soon as we start doubting each other like this we’re finished! There has to be some secret door or room, or something. We haven’t found it yet, but we will. There has to be one somewhere.”  
“It’s been a whole day, and we haven’t found her,” Yoosung spoke up. “Perhaps this is for the best.”  
Luciel’s eyes immediately fell on him.  
“So everyone's on board except me?” Zen laughed. It was a painful, unimpressed sound. “This is really how this is going to go?”  
“You’re free to leave,” Jumin said. “Nobody is forcing you to come with us, and this must be done.”  
“Don't you know this isn't the C&R building, you prick? You are not the boss around here, and I don't have to take orders from you. None of us do.”  
“I knew you were sentimental, Zen. I didn't know you were an imbecile too.”  
“Excuse me?”

Yoosung’s eyes widened at the arguing.

“Please you two,” he pleaded as he stepped between them. A ghost of pain flashed through his face as he recalled the crushing impact of Zen’s fist.  
“I don’t agree with this injustice, and that makes me an idiot?” Zen questioned loudly. “God, I'm tired of watching how you treat people, Jumin. You’re the most insufferable asshole I’ve ever met. Yet, everyone follows behind you as though you were the Messiah.”  
“I’m the most reliable,” Jumin stated matter of factly. “People gravitate towards leaders.”  
“And you’ll lead us straight to hell at this rate,” Zen countered. “Nobody here has done anything, yet you’ve already declared someone your enemy?”  
Jumin raised a dark eyebrow. “Then should we follow your example? Should we do something reckless at any hint of sadness? Should I throw myself at ___ the moment I feel danger?”  
“Now now, it was only a kiss,” Luciel laughed. “Let’s all be friends here.”  
“Following you, Zen,” Jumin enunciated clearly, “will lead us straight to hell.”  
“I already apologized!”  
Jaehee’s eyes swung between her boss and her idol.  
“Would it kill you to have a heart?”  
“When you’re done throwing a tantrum, Zen, the rest of us can return to finding ___.”  
Zen laughed harshly. “Throwing a tantrum? What you said has the capacity to rip this group apart. Think about how people will feel before you start pointing fingers.”  
“I haven’t pointed a finger at anyone; it was merely a new suggestion.”  
“Bullshit. You never suggest anything, and I don’t appreciate you ordering me around.”  
“If I was an eighth as dramatic as you,” Jumin said. “I wouldn't have a dollar to my name.”  
“That is enough Mr. Han,” Jaehee snapped. Her voice was drowned out.  
“If you were a ninth as good as me people would actually like you,” Zen retorted acidically. It struck a nerve.  
“Whose life will you save here by being nice?” For a second Zen stopped, but his anger wasn’t diffused. “My reasoning is irrefutable. Whether you accept it or not, she’s up here in someone’s room.”  
“She can’t be! That’s crazy!”  
“Do you intend to find her or not?”  
“Of course I do!”  
“Then don’t get in the way.” Jumin’s anger rose to the surface. His composure cracked. “We need to start looking, and I don’t have time for your narrow-mindedness. Maybe if you’d kept your hands, and your ‘niceness’ to yourself, she wouldn’t be missing in the first place.”

Everyone was silent. The brutal admonishment in Jumin’s tone ripped through everyone like bullets.  
Zen tore his gaze away from Jumin’s. His fingers dug into his palms. He blinked viciously, but Jumin’s words had hit their mark. Zen turned angrily. In that single moment, the weight of his guilt paired with ___’s absence shot to the surface.

Yoosung’s jaw dropped when tears slipped down Zen’s cheeks. His mind was blank. He did not think about Unknown’s lucrative offer as he stared at his friends. Rika did not exist in his mind. Zen cried silently, but Jumin didn’t say anything. His grey eyes landed on Yoosung’s purple ones. It was a brief glance, but it felt like a millennium. Jaehee slipped her arms around Zen and bore his weight. He buried his face in her shoulder. The only telltale sign that he was crying was the weak shaking of his shoulders.  
Guilt was an inescapable wave as Yoosung stared at them. He kicked up through the sea of jealousy and broke the surface. He had a moment of clarity and breathed in his first real breath in a while.

Jumin sighed and turned away. Luciel’s gaze darted between everyone.  
“Well, this is not awkward at all,” Luciel said with a strained laugh.  
“I apologize, Zen,” Jumin said. His voice was sincere. “I should not have said something uncalled for.”  
“You think?” Luciel stated sarcastically. Jumin sighed again. He ran a hand through his hair.  
“I would ask that you’ll forgive my abrasive statement. I’m sure you feel shaken without me agitating you further.”  
“Go to hell; you trust fund jerk. I’m not crying because of you. Something got in my eyes.”  
Luciel blinked. “I think those are tears though.”  
“This is liquid rage,” Zen snapped. Luciel grinned and sidled up to Zen and Jaehee.  
“Group hug,” he teased.  
“Get out you freak.”  
Luciel laughed as he opened his arms. Zen kept him at bay with a firm hand, but Luciel still tried to ease into the hug. It won a laugh from Jaehee. Yoosung jolted when Luciel gazed at him.  
“Well, come on over. If you slip in, I’ll be allowed too.”  
“Like hell,” Zen gritted out.

Yoosung drew into himself. His body was numb. He was part of this group too. What had he been thinking? He opened his mouth to confess, but his bangle flashed wildly. He gazed at it as remorse flamed in his stomach. He could not say anything. Jumin turned to face him. His eyes probed him, but he could no longer say anything. He met Jumin’s gaze with his sincere thoughts. Please understand, Yoosung pleaded. I’d tell you if I could.

Then Rika’s name sailed across his bangle, and her image clashed violently with ___ in his head. He could have both if he followed Unknown. He would have nothing if he followed his friends. Even if they escaped, he had nothing to look forward to. LOLOL was his only salvation. He felt suddenly numb again.

“We should get back to the search,” he said instead. “We should start with the rooms closest to her, right?”  
“Yes,” Jumin agreed.  
“This again,” Zen groaned.  
He separated from Jaehee and sniffled. Yoosung winced in envy. Zen had finished crying, but he was still phenomenally handsome. He swiped at his eyes.  
“If any of you tell ___ that I cried—”  
“That’s the first thing I’m going to tell her,” Luciel gushed. “Boohoo, Babe; I shouldn’t have kissed you.”  
“And then she’ll have to cry over your unmarked grave,” Zen joked seriously. Luciel gasped and dramatically covered his heart.  
“A whole grave for me? Including burial? You honour me, Hyun. But if she cries over it, then it’s probably not unmarked.”  
“Your emotions are pretty erratic, Luciel,” Yoosung said. He shivered from the grin Luciel cast him, and flinched when Luciel threw an arm around him.  
“Cherry boy,” Luciel cooed. “I don’t want to hear that from you.”  
“Can we get back on task?” Jaehee sighed. Jumin was already striding down the hall.  
Luciel’s room was a disaster, and even that was putting it lightly. Nobody bothered to enter. There wasn’t room enough for all of them, nor space to stand: let alone take a step. Only Luciel knew how to traverse the battleground he called a room.  
“Would it hurt you to clean up?” Zen inquired.  
Luciel smirked. “That would kill the avant-garde feel I’m going for. If you look long enough, you can feel the expressionism.”  
“If you look long enough,” Jaehee repeated seemingly playing along. “It’s still messy.”  
“Just like my abundant love,” Luciel chuckled. Jaehee rolled her eyes.  
“It really is a mess, Luciel,” Yoosung added softly. “I don’t know how a human can live like this.”  
“Good thing I’m not an earthling.”  
“Are you ever serious?” Zen asked.  
“Next room,” Jumin called behind him. He was already disappearing around the corner.  
When they arrived at Yoosung’s room, he paused before the door and braced himself. He held his breath as he opened the door.

His bed was empty.

His heart stopped. Luciel exchanged looks with Jumin, but Jumin was determined. He strode in, and everyone else followed. They searched so thoroughly that Yoosung felt personally invaded. He threw open his closet, but V was not inside. He searched his room with the rest of them, but ___ was no longer there. And V had disappeared. Dread chilled his entire body. He spun to face his friends. He didn’t have to say anything. Jumin and Luciel immediately understood, and for once, Yoosung too was not in the dark.  
  


* * *  
  


You opened your eyes groggily in darkness and shifted sleepily in Yoosung’s bed. It was warm beneath the blankets. With a soft yawn, you stretched out. Your hands touched skin. You sat up immediately and nearly skittered off the edge of the bed. You would’ve been surprised if Yoosung had boldly climbed in next to you. However, it wasn’t Yoosung next to you, and for that matter, it wasn’t even his bed. V slept beside you, and a quick glance around was all it took to know you were in his room. His breaths came evenly, but he wore the same clothes from the first night. Only his jacket was missing.

There was something about the oppressive atmosphere that was frightening. Quickly, you tried to recall the previous evening. You remembered leaving Unknown but after that nothing. Your head throbbed dully. Had you fled your room and came here? That didn’t make any sense, yet, here you were. In the silence, you sat a little longer trying to recall the previous evening. The dead silence in V’s room made the beat of your heart seem overwhelmingly loud. Perhaps V had the details. You leaned forward slowly and reached towards him.

“V?” you whispered, touching his shoulder tentatively. When he didn’t respond, you shook him. His body fell away from you limply and crashed into the floor. Black glistened on your fingertips and shimmered in the dull light. Your breath stopped and was followed by a sudden calm before a rush of panic made your eyes water. You looked over the edge of the bed, and V’s entire back was coated with black. That’s when you screamed.

V rose unsteadily afterwards, and you rushed off the bed towards him. He wasn’t bleeding, but he smelled richly of oil and copper.

“Thank god,” you cried. “You’re alive.” He seemed puzzled and confused. He blinked hard, but his eyes were glossy and unfocused. The boyish smile he gave you stunned you into silence. Turquoise hair was wild about his face, but he looked happy. Even playful. You blushed involuntarily.  
“How did you sleep?” he chuckled and wobbled unstably. That’s when the real alarm started.  
“V? Are you okay?”

You went still when he caressed your cheek. Your eyes widened, and your cheeks flamed. His expression was warm and inviting. Something was wrong.

“You can’t sleep again, my love?”  
“I think you have the wrong person,” you stammered. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your forehead, but before you could jolt away, his arms slipped around your waist. “V?”  
“It’s okay,” he whispered. His smooth voice sent a shiver through you. “I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

The tension left your body at his words. Your blush deepened as he squeezed you, but your mind spun. What had you gotten yourself into last night? The question brought an onslaught of seedy and unwholesome images that made your skin burn. Yet, you were still in your clothes. A sound escaped you when he suddenly buried his face against your neck and squeezed you tighter. You tried to push away from him, but his arms didn’t let up.

“V-V-J-Jihyun, I think that’s enough.” He murmured a protest against your neck. It vibrated your skin. Your bangle chimed.  
“Just focus on me.”  
He took both of your hands in his as he leaned away. Your bangle blared again, but he didn’t seem to hear it. He looked delirious. The glow of affection in his eyes was rapturous.  
“Come on, Rika,” he said softly. “Let’s go back to bed.”  
That brought your haze to a jarring halt.  
“I’m not Rika,” you said firmly.  
He swayed unsteadily. “Rika. . .” He sagged forward into your lap and didn’t move. He’d passed out again. His hair tickled your arms as you eased away from him. He crashed to the floor in a humiliating heap. It didn’t feel right to leave the leader of RFA on the floor. In fact, it felt outright criminal. So, you wedged a pillow under his head. A smile touched your lips as you draped a blanket over him. He looked peaceful.

A series of bangs resounded from the door and ruined the moment.

“Babe?” Zen’s voice called from the other side. You turned and slipped into the main room. That was quick. “Can you hear us? Are you in there?”  
“You could be civil and ring the doorbell,” came Jumin’s voice.  
“We don’t have time to be civil!”

You didn’t hesitate to throw the door open, but Zen wasn’t the one immediately in front of it. Luciel was as startled by the eye contact as you were. There was no time to tense. Last night seemingly forgotten, he pulled you into his arms. Your cheeks burned because everyone else was standing around you. Still, one of Luciel's hands sank into your hair, and his other pressed you against him as though he could envelop you inside his body. His shoulders shook faintly.

“You’re okay?” He asked. Afraid he might let you go, you nodded instead. It felt indescribably good to touch Luciel. He smelled wonderful. As you breathed him in, his current action clashed significantly with what he’d said the previous evening.  
“Okay, you can let go now,” Zen interrupted. “We’re all happy she’s okay.”

Luciel eased away. The moment he no longer touched you, he felt distant again. Already he avoided your eyes, as though he hadn’t meant to act in the first place. You lifted your head to meet Zen’s gaze, and then he too suddenly pulled you closed. Yoosung stood next to Jumin and shifted on his feet. Jumin’s eyes didn’t leave you, but he seemed to have no intention of touching you.

“Babe, you have no idea how elated I am to see you,” Zen said. You blushed faintly deeper, and your eyes scanned everyone. Nobody protested even as Zen drew you close. You couldn’t help wondering what had happened. Jaehee approached you when Zen released you. She took both of your hands in hers. The paramount relief in her expression made you blush a little deeper.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Jaehee smiled.  
“Did I die or something?” You laughed. “I’m lost right now. We’re all a little too happy for six in the morning.”  
There was a pause.  
Jumin was the first to speak. “It’s nearly four o'clock.”  
Your eyes widened. “What?”  
“You’ve been missing all morning.”  
“Missing? I was here in V’s room,” you replied. Your head throbbed. “I think.”  
“Do you remember how you came here?” Jumin asked.  
“I—” A sudden flash of images flooded your mind, but they didn’t make any sense. Heavy footsteps. A tingle. Pervasive warmth building in your body and making it cumbersome. A familiar scent. Words swirled through your mind like a symphony, but it was the same sentence over and over. You came here on your own.

You blinked without finishing your sentence. Everyone stared at you.

“___?” Jumin called. He looked haunted.  
“What?”  
“Do you remember?”  
“I came here on my own,” you said automatically. “I thought it’d be best if I stayed with V. Unknown came to my room again.”  
The words didn’t feel correct. Your tongue felt raw, but it was the only answer you had.  
“Is he in there?” Jumin asked. He looked conflicted.  
“He’s sleeping.”  
Jumin stepped forward. “Can you wake him up for me?”  
“I think he needs sleep, Jumin.”  
“I need to talk to him.”  
Your gaze slid behind you. “I tried to wake him up already. He uh. . .” You blushed. “Thought I was someone else. It’ll be best to let him rest.”  
“I need to talk to him now,” Jumin demanded, but his voice was unsteady: it trembled. He straightened as everyone gazed at him. Without another word, Jumin turned away. He strode down the hallway in silence.

“Mr. Han?” Jaehee said. He didn’t stop.  
“J-Jumin?” Yoosung hollered. He didn’t stop.  
“God,” Zen sighed before he yelled, “Where are you going, Jumin?”  
Jumin didn’t stop even when Luciel called him.  
“Jumin,” you called finally. He slowed his pace and stopped. It only lasted a second. Then he disappeared down the next hallway.  
“Look who’s being dramatic now,” Zen huffed. Jaehee watched him the longest. You were startled when she turned to you.  
“___, Mr. Han hasn’t eaten since yesterday. It would be wise if he ate soon.”  
“Right,” Yoosung gasped. “We should all go back to the penthouse. We just reunited, and none of us ate either.”  
Luciel grasped Yoosung’s hand. He grinned fiercely and seemed to have no intention of letting go. “We can have lunch in Jaehee’s room.”  
Zen caught on, but he frowned. “Ah,” he said reluctantly. “I suppose we should have lunch.”  
Jaehee’s face lit up. Her eyes sparkled. “I would love to cook for you, Zen.”  
“I haven’t eaten either,” you said.  
“Your breakfast is back at the penthouse,” Jaehee informed. “It’s probably cold, but there are ingredients for lunch in the fridge.”  
“You’re probably ravenous,” Luciel added. “Eat in the penthouse. It’s closer, and we’ll take forever to feed you.”  
“Huh? No, we won’t—” Yoosung lurched forward suddenly, he gasped. Luciel was the closest to him and grinned innocently. Your eyes darted between everyone.  
“See you for dinner,” Jaehee laughed lightly. They walked away so fast you were winded.

After a moment you began walking down the hallway. When you reached Jumin’s door, you quickly realized why everyone had left so quickly. You were meant to speak with him. So, you pushed open the door.


	7. One Step Forward, and About A Thousand Steps Back

Chapter 7

“I want to go back for her,” Zen said. He was slouched on Jaehee’s couch next to Luciel and hadn’t hidden his distaste at leaving her with Jumin. Luciel sat straight. His eyes followed Yoosung as he helped Jaehee set the table. He’d told an endless array of jokes while watching them prep lunch. However, his false cheer wasn’t catching on.

“It doesn’t make sense,” Zen complained. “We finally reunited, and now we’re in two groups again.”  
“Stop complaining, Zen,” Luciel said.  
“Why are we doing this again?”  
It was Jaehee that answered. “While we were all shocked to discover ___ in V’s room, Mr. Han was the most disturbed by the discovery. Working beside him I have seen many things, but I’ve never seen him make an expression like that.”  
“It must’ve been terrible,” Yoosung added. “I was shocked too. I didn’t think Jumin could act like that.”  
Zen groaned. He slid deeper down the couch. “Why does he get to be alone with her? God, I want to see her too.”  
“I understand how you feel, Zen, however, it is evident that right now ___ is where she’s most needed. It would be unwise for Mr. Han to be alone right now.”  
“Then we all should’ve gone,” Zen implored.  
“I agree,” Yoosung said. He’d finished placing the side dishes.  
Luciel shot up from the couch and strode to the table. “Haha, let’s not be so gloomy. How can you be sad after seeing this delicious meal Jaehee and Yoosung made? We have to gobble up this delicious beef cutlet until we explode.”

Nobody laughed except Luciel.

“Our chances of seeing him were slim to none,” Jaehee denoted. “Mr. Han would not open the door for any of us even if we did go.”  
“He only thought of stopping when ___ called out to him too,” Yoosung added sadly.  
Jaehee agreed. “Exactly. It’s best if only ___ speaks to him.”  
Zen still groaned. “Who cares if he’s a little sad? Didn’t he give me hell earlier for the same reason? What a hypocrite.” Zen let out another heavy sigh as he took a seat at the table. “This shouldn’t bother me as much as it is. Who thought that jerk was capable of being hurt.”  
Yoosung’s eyes were glossy. “Is something going to happen between them too?”  
“Of course not,” Luciel confirmed. “We can count on Jumin.”  
“And that is why I sent her,” Jaehee empathized.

They each took a bite of their food, but most of them set aside their chopsticks. It wasn’t hard to tell none of them were all that hungry. Nobody had really wanted food. Zen rubbed his face. It was Jaehee that broke the silence.

“To be honest, I am afraid of what might happen to us if we lose Mr. Han’s guidance.”

The silence after Jaehee’s words soured the mood further. Even Zen didn’t speak up. Luciel gazed around the table. He too felt bleaker, but Jumin had entrusted the emotional well-being of the group to him.

“Cheer up,” Luciel chuckled. It took him a lot of effort. “We’ll be one huge family soon. Who should we elect as the father? Should I be the mother? I’m quite cute in cosplay—”  
“Be quiet,” Zen sighed. “I’m not in the mood for jokes.”  
“I too am not in the mood,” Jaehee confessed. Yoosung slowly kept eating.  
“What a tragedy,” Luciel said with a fake sob. “To be treated like a third-rate comedian. I’ll eat. Food never treats me poorly, even when I drink expired cola.”  
His comment drew Yoosung’s gaze. “That can’t be good for you.”  
Luciel fixed his glasses. “Yoosung, thank you for caring about me, but soda is good for nine months after the expiration date.”  
Yoosung didn’t look impressed or consoled.  
“Is this the first time you’ve had a real meal?” Jaehee asked.  
“I eat plenty of meals,” Luciel grinned.  
“I’m not talking about chips and soda.”  
“I eat plenty of meals,” Luciel repeated. He paused dramatically. “You shouldn’t underestimate the filling nature of fish bread.”  
Jaehee sighed. “Then this is your first real meal in a while.”  
“A first meal this depressing feels like a last meal,” Luciel joked darkly. He already knew the truth. No matter what he would not escape from here.  
“It is nice not to eat alone for a change,” Zen said. “I’m happy you’re eating properly too, Jaehee.”  
She smiled. “Homemade food does taste better than a convenience store meal.”  
“You can finally have a break from work stress.”  
A faint blush tinted her cheeks. “I appreciate your concern, Zen.”  
“Should we still have dinner?” Yoosung said.  
“Of course,” Luciel cheered. “Us commoners can’t pass up the high-quality food we can taste from Jumin’s fridge.”  
“You’re not a commoner though,” Yoosung laughed lightly. After so much effort cheer finally began to spread.  
“I believe we’ll have more appetite when ___ confirms Mr. Han is okay. So we should have dinner.”  
“Even here the world is spinning around that jerk,” Zen grumbled. He picked back up his chopsticks and began eating.  
“It’d be lovely if ___ cooks for us this time,” Yoosung giggled shyly. “I wonder what it’ll taste like.”  
“I hope we do have a joyous moment like that,” Jaehee laughed. “I’m hoping for the best.”  
“I can’t let ___ cook. She should relax,” Zen said.  
“Then will we all share Jumin’s kitchen and cook for her?” Luciel interjected.  
Yoosung blanched. “I can’t do that. It’s tough enough to cook at a distance from Jumin. I can only imagine what he’ll say if he watched me prepare food alongside him.”  
Zen imitated him. “Probably something like, why are you cutting vegetables like that? You have to hold the knife at this angle. If you cut like that, you don’t belong in a kitchen.”  
“Why are you cutting vegetables in the first place?” Luciel added to the act. “Before you cook you should do the necessary prep work. Cutting vegetables to use while you’re cooking is inefficient.”  
“I won’t allow you to sauté ___’s vegetables,” Zen continued. "Steam them.”  
“I trusted you to cook the rice, and you made it inedible. You only needed two cups of water. There’s two and a half.”

Zen and Luciel burst into laughter. Jaehee shook her head, but she still smiled.

Yoosung cracked a small smirk. “We make jokes, but I hope he’s okay.”  
“He’ll be okay,” Zen snorted. “He’s too smug to be anything else.”  
“Mr. Han is quite candid, but I respect that he’s honest,” Jaehee said. “He never says anything he doesn’t believe in. So, in this situation, relying on him makes me hopeful.”  
Zen looked appropriately shocked. “Did you compliment him? Jaehee, you can’t slip over to that side.”  
“I’m surprised to feel this way too, but Mr. Chairman has to know his son is missing by now. That’s a fact. No matter how each of us feels, we’ll be able to stick together because of that.”  
“Okay okay, stop there. I’ll throw up if I hear any more about him.” Zen gagged. “Ugh.”

They continued to eat lunch similarly. Luciel had succeeded in boosting morale. They chatted happily, but he felt disconnected. As though he were watching the actions of another person through a security camera. Each joke was a facade. He’d never felt more despair. How could he genuinely laugh and be happy after what he’d discovered about Saeran? He didn’t have the right. The weight dragged on his shoulders. They’d be fine without him. It had only been recently when ___ joined, that everyone had become more active. As soon as Jumin was okay, he would leave. He couldn’t stand the joviality for much longer.

The food he consumed landed in his stomach like stones. What was Saeran eating? Was he eating at all? If he hadn’t left Saeran none of them would be here. If he hadn’t trusted V maybe they could’ve grasped the life they should’ve had with their own two hands: even if he had to do all the work himself.

___ popped into his mind. His thoughts became more desolate. He did not want to think of her. Thinking about her would not put the distance between them that he needed. Her words replayed in his mind endlessly. He recalled every minuscule detail of her expression. Could not forget the way she’d blushed, or how she’d felt in his arms. He had to forget. He couldn’t want her.

It was difficult to breathe. His mind had been a disaster during the time she’d been missing. He’d forgotten about her forbidden action when he’d met her eyes. He shouldn’t have hugged her. She wouldn’t let it go, and he could not afford to give her hope. If he faltered again and she fell in love with him: she would not survive it.

“Luciel?” It was Yoosung’s voice. “Are you okay?”  
He’d dropped his smile while he’d been thinking. He plastered it back on.  
“Yoosung, are we lovers now? You’re so concerned,” he joked. Yoosung was immediately embarrassed.  
“Why do you always have to tease me?” Yoosung fumed.  
“Because you give the best reactions.”  
The act was better. He only had to keep it up in their presence.

* * *

“You’re right on time, Mr. Han,” Unknown said.

Jumin had just entered his penthouse, and Unknown stood in his dining space. He thought of leaving, but he could not return until he had his emotions under control.

The dishes from breakfast that morning had not yet been cleared from his table. That’s what he stared at instead of Unknown. He kept his gaze riveted to his untouched breakfast. He could not listen to anything this man had to say especially in his current state. Then again, he knew Unknown had come to antagonize him for that very reason.

“What do you want?” Jumin demanded. “I already turned you down. I don’t appreciate this useless persistence.”  
Unknown didn’t seem fazed. “I thought you’d reconsider after today. Why don’t we talk again since we’re in private.”  
“We have nothing to talk about.”  
“I think we have a great deal to talk about,” Unknown taunted. “Like that blind man sharing a bed with ___ for example.”

Jumin kept his expression neutral even as the words struck him. He had to get Unknown to leave before things escalated.

“I have no interest,” he said curtly. He turned and strode towards the kitchen. Unknown followed.  
“That’s not what it looked like to me. Don’t you want to know why they were together?”  
“She went there because it’s safe. There’s no other reason.”  
“They did a lot more than stay safe,” Unknown chuckled. “I saw it. Wouldn’t you like to know?”  
“Leave.”

He tugged a wine bottle free from the cabinet. The motion felt automatic, but it gave away his inner feelings. His vicious jerk set off a musical clatter of wine glasses and china.

“How does it feel to be wrong, Jumin?” He could not listen to Unknown’s words. “You built up this grandiose conclusion that she was in the college student’s room when she was with that blind man all along. She walked right by this room. In her terrified state, she didn’t bother to rely on you. It must hurt to discover she preferred a lying man she hardly knew for comfort over you.” Unknown paused to laugh. “Well, I suppose she knows him now. They’re very, very friendly now.”

Jumin’s fists slammed against the marble counter. They trembled faintly.

“I asked you to leave.”  
“What is it?” Unknown taunted. “Do you feel unsteady?”  
“I already said I’m not listening to you.”  
“Doesn’t seem like that to me.”  
“What are you here for?” Jumin looked at Unknown. “What do you want?”  
“I’m here to speed up your descent into darkness. As soon as you fall into chaos, everyone else will follow. It’s pissing me off that hardly anything can happen because of you. You have the greatest potential for corruption. That’s why you’re fighting it so hard aren’t you?”  
“Don’t speak to me like you know me.”  
“I do know you,” Unknown hissed. “That domineering attitude is keeping everyone in check. I’m tired of it.”  
Jumin’s eyes were a challenge. “Perfect. Nothing gives me greater pleasure to hear.”  
Unknown’s eyes glittered with cruelty. “Then clearly you haven’t heard ___ moan. But Zen has, and so did V.”

Jumin forced himself into silence. His mouth tightened into two thin lines. He could not let himself slip any further. He already felt unstable. He needed wine. He thought about Elizabeth third. Both he could not have.

“Does she look back at you when you look at her?” Unknown continued.  
“I do no such thing,” his answer was too fast. Too immediate.  
“You can’t forget it can you? How many times has it been now that you’ve caught her? She didn’t stop advancing towards Zen after the first day. Next time they’re alone together, what do you think will happen? She never asked Yoosung to let go of her even though you both touched her.” Unknown’s eyes narrowed. “You’ve seen it too. The way her eyes gravitate towards Luciel whenever he’s around. Doesn’t it make your blood boil? She sprinted after him to apologize. In fact, she couldn’t go after him fast enough. Jealousy is still piling up inside you, isn’t that right?”  
“I don’t need to answer to you,” Jumin said. He picked up the wine bottle and fetched a glass.  
“Don’t you think about her? Don’t you dream about her?”  
“You’re more than capable of leaving.” Jumin turned and strode out of the kitchen.  
“Then fall behind, Jumin Han. Twice already she’s been in V’s arms. I can’t wait to see who she chooses. It sure as hell won’t be you.”

Jumin stopped. Slowly, he turned. His eyes were as dangerous as radium.

“Get out of my penthouse.”  
Unknown laughed coldly. “That’s the look I wanted to see. Nobody could love you but her. She understands you. Yet, she went for someone else.”  
“That’s her prerogative. We’ll be rescued before anything serious happens—”  
“You’re not even the third wheel this time,” Unknown ridiculed. “I see how it is. Two close men fall for the same woman, but only the decent man gets to have her. It’s already happening again, isn’t that what you’re thinking? Her kind and warm eyes see deep into the core of what you are, but in the end, even though he’s blind, she’ll choose your best friend. And the only thing you can do is stand back and watch it all over again.”  
“I was not in love with Rika!” Jumin yelled. His composure snapped. “___ is nothing like Rika! How dare you stand before me and compare them as though you know either of them.”  
“It doesn’t matter how I compare her,” Unknown laughed cruelly. “This woman that understands you is not going to be your lover this time either. After last night, I wouldn’t be surprised if she loved—”

The wine bottle smashed against the cabinet glass behind Unknown’s head. It had slammed through his hologram violently. Glass littered the floor, and wine coloured it like a broken mosaic. Jumin caught his reflection. His eyes were unfathomably dark. His face white with rage. He panted unsteadily, and for one knife-edged moment, Unknown’s hologram shuddered with fear. Then his deranged laughter flooded the penthouse. His green eyes lit up with pleasure.

“That’s your trigger, isn’t it? Who would’ve thought it could be so easy,” Unknown laughed. “I thought you weren’t listening to me, Jumin Han! Did you lose your mind already?”  
“Get the hell out of my penthouse!”  
“It only takes one pathetic woman to push you to this extent? Why don’t I say more then? How much do I have to say to break you?”  
“Get the hell out. Even if you anger me, I refuse to do what you want.”  
“Then let’s make a deal,” Unknown cackled. “She’s going to come in here you know? She’s on her way right now.”  
Jumin’s gaze darted to the door. He stepped back in fear.  
Unknown strode towards him. His eyes glinted. “The only way to stop her from slipping away is to make her yours. It won’t be hard. Pull her close. Touch her. She’ll love it if it comes from you.”  
Jumin trembled. “I won’t. I’ll never—”  
“I won’t even report it,” Unknown cooed. “That’ll be my gift to you. Touch her as much as you want. No bangles will go off.”  
Jumin’s eyes flicked up to Unknown’s. “This is what you did to Yoosung isn’t it?”  
“I don’t give a damn about that college student,” Unknown said coldly. “He’s a goddamn disappointment, but you: you’re interesting.”  
His eyes scanned the penthouse. He was not okay. ___ could not come in. He had to block the door.  
“Be selfish,” Unknown suggested. “Sticking your neck out will only bring you more misery. You already know how wonderful it is to connect with her. How much more amazing will it feel to touch her?”

There was no time to block the door. There was nothing he could move quickly enough. He hadn’t seen her yet. He couldn’t see her in his condition. All of his emotions drowned him. It was like trying to force back a hurricane with his own hands.

“Just go through with it,” Unknown jeered. Jumin sank to the floor. His back hit the base of his couch. He could not listen to Unknown’s words anymore. He forced his eyes closed. Everything was black. The world halted, but it was not silent. White noise surrounded him from all sides. He forced himself to feel nothing. His emotions leaked from him like blood until he was completely numb. He had to protect RFA. Had to defend ___, no matter the cost to himself. He couldn’t do that if he couldn’t control himself.

“My offer is valid whether you accept it or not, but only for the next twenty-four hours.”  
Then finally Unknown was gone. The penthouse door opened right on cue.

* * *

“Jumin?” You called as you entered.

He sat on the floor with his back against the couch. He didn’t respond. That immediately alarmed you. You could expect that from Luciel, but Jumin had never purposely ignored you. It only took you a moment to drop in front of him. Your blood iced in your veins. It just took a single look to know something was very, very wrong. His expression was remote, and his eyes were inscrutable. So dark that it raised the tiny hairs on your skin.

“Jumin, what is it?” He didn’t respond. His blinks were delayed. “Jumin, please.”  
You searched his face, but he didn’t seem to be there. His eyes stared through you. In desperation, you dared to touch your fingertips to his cheeks.  
“Jumin, what happened?”  
“You don’t want to touch me right now,” he finally spoke. He closed his hands around yours and gently tugged them away from his face. He returned them to your sides and then broke the contact. He didn’t want you to touch him. It felt jarring, but more than that was the panic building in your chest that compelled you to fix this: to fix him.

“Talk to me,” you begged. “That’s what I’m here for.”  
He didn’t respond. He sat there silently, and he looked a single push away from breaking. After a moment of hesitation, you cupped his face again and forced his gaze to yours.  
“Look at me,” you pleaded. “I’m right in front of you. I’m trying to help you.”

At that instant, the intelligence in his eyes and the emotion that swirled chaotically inside them was incomprehensible.

“I’ll only have the strength to tell you this once,” Jumin said. His deep voice was more powerful as you gazed at him. “Leave. I’m barely holding it in right now.”  
“Jumin you’re scaring me right now. I don’t understand what you mean.”  
A quiet chuckle left him. “Are you teasing me right now?”

Your hands fell limply by your sides as the emotion in his gaze flashed to desire. The force of it was terrifying. Even more so was the sinuous heat that curled in your stomach. The utter devotion of his gaze made you shiver and brought on an increasing tingle to your skin. It made you consider exactly what he was thinking. How much you could do that would be forgiven. The claim your attention had on Jumin was so profound, reason had nothing to do with it.

You broke the agonizing intimacy of the eye contact. The massive penthouse was merely dwarf sized in Jumin’s presence. You eased away, and though his gaze followed, you knew if you chose to walk away now, he wouldn’t stop you. However, now was the only time to do it. You rose slowly. His eyes tracked you the entire way. You took a step back to create further distance. He began to tremble slightly.

“Jumin,” you said as calmly as you could muster. “You have to eat something. That’s also why I came here.”  
“Are you staying?”  
“I don’t know what happened, but I apologize if it was my doing.”  
“This is your last chance to go.” His eyes were as black as a moonless night. Your gaze slipped to the door, but you couldn’t leave him like this. RFA had trusted you to speak with him, feed him, and bring him back. So you eased down in front of him again.  
“No. I can’t just go and leave you like this.” Your body heated as he looked you over. “You mentioned that you wouldn’t hurt anyone no matter what you stood to gain from it. So, I trust you.”  
He shivered.  
“___.” Your name rolled off his tongue like a prayer. Before he could say anything else, you covered his mouth. His eyes widened slightly.  
“Listen to me; you need to eat. You’ll feel better after you eat something. Then we can talk.”  
He was surprisingly docile as you eased your hand away, but the feel of his eyes on you was like a physical touch.

You walked into the kitchen, but the floor was littered with glass. You froze as your eyes surveyed the extensive damage. Wine had splattered the floor like blood, and everywhere you looked glass shards shimmered. You looked over your shoulder. Jumin hadn’t moved.

“What happened here?”  
“Unknown came,” Jumin finally admitted. He said nothing after that. He didn’t need to. Unknown seemed to fancy provoking everyone. He’d even sunken into Jumin.  
“Is there a broom somewhere?”  
That’s when Jumin rose. Your breath hitched.  
“I’ll tend to it,” he said. “You can reheat what’s on the table.” Then he disappeared.

You busied yourself with collecting the untouched food from the table. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling to discover what he’d said was true. You had been missing all morning. Here laid the evidence. He didn’t own a microwave, and you made due with reheating the food in the oven. It felt strange and foreign. You were painfully aware of Jumin’s presence as he cleaned up the glass. Caught a whiff of his scent each time he passed by you to dispose of the glass. You blushed slightly and tried your best to focus. Now was not the time to think about how good he smelled.

He finished cleaning up around the same time the food was prepared. You blew out a breath to break the tense silence. You nearly spilled both plates when you turned, and he stood closer than you’d thought.

“W-Would you like to eat at the table?” You stammered.  
“The couch is fine,” he replied. He did not move until you began to walk towards it. Only when you were seated did he sit. He didn’t sit any closer than he had the last time you’d fed him, but your heart raced. It was difficult to focus. The penthouse was unbearably hot. You lifted his plate first and fed him the first bite. His gaze did not leave your face, and you blushed. Something flickered through his eyes.

“Jumin, would you mind looking elsewhere? It’s hard to feed you like this.”  
His gaze dropped. Your face flamed. It was worse.  
“Never mind,” you croaked. “Eye contact is fine.”

It took forever to feed him. It seemed like years before you’d finished. Every second was an hour. Once during the ordeal, you’d allowed your eyes to leave his to follow the spoon. There was something about the underlying motions of feeding him — the in and out from his mouth — that felt scandalous and indecent. You quickly began to eat your food after. He left the couch only once to wash his dish.  
Your hands felt unnaturally empty the moment you’d finished your meal. When you felt adequately prepared, you turned to Jumin.

“Do you feel calmer?”  
“I feel worse.” His eyes blazed. You blushed and turned away. It was hard enough already without his frankness.  
“We’ll have to meet up with the others soon, Jumin. Isn’t there anything I can do? Maybe we can talk?”  
“If we talk, I will probably say things I cannot take back.”  
You swallowed. “Like what?”  
“Everything I haven’t said.”  
“Well,” you laughed uneasily. “Let’s not do that. Shouldn’t be too long until everyone else arrives. I’ll wash this dish.”

It was an excuse for some distance. For a chance at a breath of air without arousal fogging your mind. As soon as you acknowledged that thought, it was difficult to clean the dish. You scrubbed it with mindless circles, but couldn’t pinpoint if it was clean or not. You jolted when arms eased around your waist from behind. The brush of Jumin’s fingers over your clothes was like fire. He buried his face against your neck. You quivered, but your bangle did not go off.

“Ju—”  
“Am I not allowed to hold you?” He breathed. It grazed across your skin and triggered a nerve that sent lightning down your spine. "Everyone else did.”  
“This is probably—”  
“Not wise,” he finished, but he didn’t let go. Your knees were buckling.  
“This is a bit too much.”  
“If you decide to drop, I will follow you down.”  
“That,” you stuttered, “won’t help!”  
“It’s your incentive not to fall.” It felt counterproductive. Your heart rammed into your chest as he squeezed you against him. Your legs were ramrod straight.  
“Jumin,” you cried. “This won’t help.”  
“I only want to hold you. Then I’ll be okay. That’s all I’m going to do,” he assured. Then added: “Unless you fall.”

You clapped a hand over your mouth before a sound could escape you. Your other hand gripped the sink for stability. Your bangle didn’t chime. The doorbell had to ring soon. You needed RFA to interrupt this moment. You quivered when his hands moved. One of them covered the hand you used to grip the sink. His other slid up your arm and took hold of the bandaged hand you’d clapped over your mouth.

“If you’re going to make a sound,” he informed in a rough tone. “Don’t deprive me of it. I want to hear it.”  
You bit your lip instead, but a soft noise still left you.

He moved away. The sudden deprivation of his warmth was its own physical shock. You turned to face him. He seemed calmer, but not by much.

“If I touch you again, I won’t be able to stop,” he said. “We cannot be alone in this room any long—”  
You swallowed. It broke his entire sentence. Terminated his train of thought.  
“We should meet up with everyone,” you said as you moved towards the door. After a moment Jumin’s footsteps followed.

You threw the door open hurriedly before he could entertain the thought of slamming it closed. The hallway was an entire planet of space compared to the penthouse. You strode ahead of him without looking back. It was better that way, and drastically safer.


	8. Because of Me? Part 1

Chapter 8

“___,” Jumin called from behind you. You had not yet made it to Jaehee’s room, and it was still the two of you in the empty hall. You’d calmed down somewhat during the walk over, but it seemed to flash back into you as you turned to face him. He looked significantly better.  
“You finally slowed down,” he said. He didn’t drop his eyes when you met them, but the uncertainty there threw you off.

“We should get to Jaehee’s as quickly as we can, Jumin.”  
“Would you agree to make them wait? I wish to settle any animosity between us before it has time to escalate.”

You paused. Suddenly Jumin looked boyish. He hesitantly adjusted his cuffs. He didn’t seem very confident in front of you.

“I’m not harbouring any animosity, Jumin,” you said. He didn’t look convinced.  
“Forgive me but, it is hard for me to believe that. The entire time we’ve been walking, you haven’t said a word to me.” He paused, and then said quietly. “And you did not walk beside me.”  
“It’s hard to after that,” you confessed. He stepped forward.  
“I apologize, ___. I should not have touched you without your permission.” His eyes finally fell. “I did not intend to take advantage of your kindness.”

When you said nothing, he seemed to become more distressed.

“I won’t make excuses. Considering the situation, and what happened, it is your choice whether you choose to forgive me or not. However, before you do so, I want you to know it meant a significant deal to me that you stayed. Perhaps it sounds pathetic, but having you there allowed me to feel less anxious.”  
“Jumin. . .”  
He swallowed before he spoke again. “I should not have touched you that way, but at that moment, I couldn’t think of another way to express my emotions. I wanted to hold you. To glean comfort from your touch. The effect it had on me was stronger than I’d anticipated.” His next words took a while to come. “My greatest wish is that you won’t come to hate me, or think of me as—”

He stopped speaking when you slipped your arms around him. His response was immediate. His arms wrapped around you and pressed you closer. His breath warmed your hair. It was better than speaking, and the tension left his body. He stayed there for as long as you’d have him. When you eased away his arms left you with evident reluctance. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, he was well put together. You smiled, and the smile he returned made you blush.

“It’s time we continued onward to Assistant Kang,” he said. You carried onwards, but this time, you walked beside him.

. . .

Zen tapped his foot impatiently as he watched the door. Jaehee and Yoosung were washing dishes. They cleared the kitchen table together and intended to stay busy. Jaehee had neatly wrapped up two portions of food for Jumin and ___. Luciel hogged the couch. Zen stood and paced the room. His eyes shot to the clock and back to the door.

“You’re going to get wrinkles if you keep pacing like a disapproving father,” Luciel snorted. Zen’s gaze did not leave the door.  
“It’s been more than an hour and a half. If I were her father, this would be unacceptable. Actually, I don’t have to be a dad for this to be unacceptable. If I was a brother, cousin, son, grandfather, pet or whatever else this still wouldn’t be okay. That jerk is still a guy, and men can’t help their thoughts when it's late.”  
“Your thoughts are still everywhere, even when it’s not late,” Yoosung murmured to himself.  
“It doesn’t take nearly two hours to eat and come back. What’s taking so long? What if he attacked her? God,” Zen huffed. “I don’t know why the hell I agreed we send her to that beast. If he’s not okay by now, that’s his problem. I need to see her.”  
“Relax,” Luciel sighed. He seemed drained. “None of our bangles went off. What are you worrying about?”  
Zen glared at his bangle. “I don’t trust it. This is suspicious.” Zen eased on his shoes. “I’m going after her.”

The door opened as soon as his hand was poised for the knob. Zen’s face lit up when his gaze met yours. His smile was more remarkable than the moon.

“Babe,” Zen cheered. You smiled back at him. A faint blush tinting your cheeks.  
“Hi, Zen. Sorry, I suppose it took longer than expected.”  
He swooned. “I’m not upset with you. You’ve arrived like an angel.”  
“I am also here,” Jumin said. Zen’s expression soured as soon as his eyes landed on Jumin.  
“Who would be glad to see you? Don’t you know how much time has passed? How could you bring her back this late? My evening is so much brighter now that ___ is here, don’t ruin it.”  
Jumin frowned. “If that’s what you want.”  
Before you could enter Jumin pulled the door closed. Zen was stunned for a moment as he looked at the closed door.

“Did you see that?” Zen snapped. “It hasn’t been two minutes, and he’s already pissing me off!”  
“I think you provoked him first though,” Yoosung laughed lightly.  
Zen pulled the door back open. Jumin’s expression hadn’t changed, but you could feel he’d gotten pleasure out of closing the door in Zen’s face. Before Zen could say anything Jaehee came out of the kitchen drying her hands.

“Please come in ___ and Mr. Han.”  
“Tch.” Zen folded his arms. “We only need ___ in here. If Jumin can’t handle a simple task like bringing a lady back at an appropriate time—”  
“The delay was my fault,” you said. Zen blushed as his eyes widened.  
“What? What happened? ___, are you okay?”  
“Yes, I’m okay,” you laughed easily. “Thanks for worrying, Zen. I’m okay.”  
“Even if I don’t bring her back on time, I have good standing,” Jumin said as he sat down. Luciel made room for him on the couch. “I am not a man parents have to worry about.”  
Zen glared. “Was that an insult? That was an insult just now wasn’t it?”  
Jumin didn’t elaborate. He merely shed his suit jacket.  
“You seem to be doing better, Mr. Han,” Jaehee sighed. “Almost too well.”  
Only then did Jumin crack a smile. “I have ___ to thank for that.” You blushed.  
Zen’s eyes darted between you two. “Something happened. What happened? What did you do to her, you jerk?”  
“Thank Jaehee first,” Luciel commented over Zen. “It was her idea.”  
Jumin’s eyes widened momentarily. He graced Jaehee with a smile as well. “Wise decision, Assistant Kang.”  
“Something had to be done,” Jaehee said as she fixed her glasses.  
“What the hell is this?” Zen gasped. “This is pissing me off. Something happened didn’t it?”  
“Nothing happened,” Jumin declared. “But I do feel better.”  
“For now perhaps,” a new voice joined in. You went still. The cheer in the room died as every set of eyes focused on Unknown. He gave a lazy smile. There was no friendliness in it. “This seems like a nice party, but I’m here to crash it.”  
Zen stood immediately. “We all need to go.”  
“You could try leaving,” Unknown smiled. “Too bad the door’s locked.”  
“What do you want now?” Jumin snapped. Unknown’s gaze settled on him so intensely they could’ve been the only two in the room.  
“The same thing I wanted last time.”  
“What does he mean, Jumin?” Yoosung asked.  
Unknown continued. “No matter how much I break you up, you keep coming back together again. You look out for each other and gather together. It’s sickening. This is a place where you’ll die if you keep up this idiocy of staying together. Perhaps you’re under the illusion that you’re all equals here? Watching such a lie is boring.” Unknown’s gaze landed on you. You flinched away. “The truth is, none of you are equals here. How she feels is proof of that.”  
“Don’t listen to him,” Jumin warned, but Unknown had already riveted everyone’s attention.  
“I came here to show you the truth of what she’s hiding.” Unknown pointed a finger at you. “To her, you’re not equal.”  
Yoosung trembled. “W-What are you about to do?”  
For a moment Unknown’s eyes seemed tender. Then another emotion flicked through his green eyes. “This might hurt a little.”  
Your bangled let out a piercing beep. Zen’s eyes widened in alarm as though he knew the sound. He lunged for you, but the coffee table was in the way.  
“Stop!”

The metal bangle tightened around your arm, and you winced. Then an agonizing pain set your body on fire, as though someone had pushed you into an inferno and your body was kindling to the flames. You only caught a glimpse of the discoloration of your skin before you vision blurred. A scream ripped out of your throat. It felt like acid had splashed inside of your body, and was burning you alive from the inside.

He’d triggered your bangle.

The cries that rang out around you were incoherent to you.  
Unknown didn’t laugh. His eyes were glacial. “Isn’t it terrible? She’s dying in front of you, and there’s nothing you can do.” His eyes glinted. “Oh wait, there is. It’s quite simple really. Approach her. You only have to touch your bangle to hers.”  
Luciel lunged for you, but Jumin yanked him back violently.  
“Don’t be a fool. There has to be a catch.”  
Unknown smiled cruelly. “You’ve still so attentive, Jumin. That’s correct. She’ll die if you approach her in the wrong order. The antidote has five parts, but if it’s not administered in the correct order, you’ll speed up the process.”  
“And what order is that?” Zen asked hatefully. Had that been what he’d looked like? His mind was blank.  
“The person she’s most infatuated with to the least.”  
“But there are only five parts. . .” Jaehee choked out.  
“But there are six people,” Unknown stated. “Don’t get it wrong.”  
“How are we supposed to know?” Jumin panicked.  
“That’s your problem,” Unknown laughed. “Not mine.”

~ ~ ~ ~

And that’s the end of part one for chapter 8: Because of Me?  
Now you may be wondering, "Author, where’s part 2? Why is this ending so abrupt? This chapter is too short!" The answer is simple. You’ve all inspired me so much, that I’d love for you to feel a part of this process! All you have to do is vote in the comments below what the order should be, and then part two and forward will be written based on the results I receive. Just rank the characters from one to six in your comment. One being the person you love the most, and six being the person you simply like. The true order will be composed by majority vote. You can only vote for a character once in your response, however. I have received so much love and support from you all; I hope this vote will be a fun experience for us! Good luck!


	9. Because of Me? Part 2

Chapter 9

“How are we supposed to know?” Jumin panicked.  
“That’s your problem,” Unknown laughed. “Not mine.”

The glare Jumin shot Unknown was cold enough to freeze fire, but Unknown didn’t respond to it. He watched the descending chaos with deepening glee. Jaehee had called for Jumin’s attention four times, but he didn’t hear her. Only when she squeezed his arm did he face her. Her eyes were teary, but there was quiet determination inside them. Jumin’s focus lagged behind him.

“Mr. Han,” Jaehee cried. “Please don’t panic. I don’t know if I can hold on if you don’t know what to do.”

He lifted his eyes and surveyed the room. Yoosung’s voice was full of hysteria. The sounds that left him didn’t sound human. Zen shook with terror and indecision. It only took a glance for Jumin to know Zen was desperate to go to her, but he didn’t dare after what Unknown said. Jumin’s grip was firm on Luciel’s shoulder.

“I don’t care who it is,” Zen said. His voice shook. “Somebody—Anybody stop this!”

___ lay on her back on the floor, eyes wide in mortal panic. She wheezed for air, and her limbs wouldn’t stop quaking. Even as Jumin held onto him, Luciel’s shoulders shook. It only took Luciel a second to free himself and drop to his knees beside ___.

“Luciel!” Jaehee shouted. “What are you doing? If we get it wrong—”  
“It’s me.” He interrupted Jaehee. “It has to be me.”

He was too fast for anyone to stop his reckless action. He brought his bangle near ___’s. Her bracelet let out an irregular ding. The sound ripped through the room like a parade of elephants. It laid waste to the ears of everyone who heard it. Her hand suddenly gripped his shirt and wrenched him forward with the full force of her panic. His glasses clattered to the floor. Her eyes were raw with agony. Devoid of recognition. Then she fell lifelessly to the floor.

The room died. Nobody made a sound.

Luciel was motionless as he stared down at her. At that moment, he forgot how to breathe, and how to speak. His mind was blank. ___ laid before him like a broken doll. She did not move. She did not breathe. A body crashed into the floor and broke the silence: it was Yoosung. He trembled like a traumatized child.

“Wha—” Yoosung choked. “What did you just do?”  
Luciel gazed around the room. The only person that didn’t tremble was Jumin. He was immobile: as still as a figurine.  
“I—I—” Luciel faltered. His gaze returned to ___. His chest felt viciously empty. Emptier than when he’d left Saeran. He reached out slowly and lifted her wrist. It was warm but gradually growing cooler. He stopped functioning as he read the text scrolling across her bangle.

“What does it say?” Jumin asked. His voice was nearly inaudible.  
Luciel didn’t respond. His arms dropped to his sides, and he didn’t lift his head.  
“Luciel?”  
“Don’t tell me it’s what I think happened,” Zen said. He stepped away fearfully. “Did you. . .” Zen didn’t finish. He stumbled and caved into the ground. He did not stop trembling.  
“No. . .” Luciel breathed. “No,” he repeated.  
Yoosung shook his head. “You didn’t. That’s not possible. You couldn’t possibly have killed her.”  
Unknown strode over. He was the only calm one. “Would you like me to read the notification for you?” He cleared his throat, “Killed by—”  
“No!” Luciel broke in. Unknown glared.  
“It’s rude to interrupt people when they’re sharing information. Not that I would expect—” He stopped speaking when tears slipped down Luciel’s cheeks. His golden eyes were cloudy.  
“Please,” Luciel cried quietly. “This can’t be real.” He met his brother’s eyes and then Unknown too was still.  
“Do you think she’s going to come back just because you make sad faces and cry like that?” Unknown scoffed, but it didn’t sound as derisive as usual. It came out as a disappointed, broken noise. Then he laughed, but that too didn’t seem as usual.  
“That’s right; you should all suffer like this. You’ll keep suffering because of him,” Unknown said as he thrust a finger at Luciel. Then his hologram disappeared. Jumin shoved Luciel aside. It was a firm, commanding push and Luciel landed hard. He managed to break the fall with his hands only because of agency training.

“Move.”  
“Jumin. . .” Luciel called unsteadily. Jumin brought his bangle near ___’s and didn’t take his eyes off her. “She’s already. . .”  
“Now is not the time to lose your head,” Jumin snapped. Luciel flinched.  
Jaehee’s voice was hardly coherent. Her voice quavered. “Mr. Han. . . ?”  
“She’s not dead,” Jumin declared loudly. “Administered poison isn’t fatal unless we don’t have the antidote. Now is not the time to lose it.”  
“How do you know you’re second?” Zen asked. “There’s no way to possibly—”  
The look Jumin shot him silenced him. “If you have time to ask a useless question, you have time to save her life. She will die if we don’t administer the antidote, and instead, waste our time squabbling over a useless ranking.”  
Zen immediately came over. “Then is it me? Am I third?”  
“That would make the most sense,” Jumin answered. Zen brought his bangle near hers.  
“It’s not doing anything. Isn’t it supposed to make a sound?” Zen panicked. “Who would be next?”  
“I don’t know,” Jumin answered. “I need to think.”  
“I thought you already figured it out!” Zen shouted.  
“I only have a guess.”  
“A guess?” Yoosung croaked from across the room.  
“I hope I am not wrong,” Jumin said. He tightened his hands into fists to keep them still. “Assistant Kang.”  
“Me?” Jaehee gasped. “___ and I do not have any romantic feelings between us. Our friendship—”  
“There’s no time for uncertainty,” Jumin said. Jaehee came over.  
“Then I’m last?” Yoosung breathed. He backed away. “Why? Why am I the last?”  
“I’m only guessing,” Jumin reminded. “This guess would ensure Assistant Kang’s life as well. It is the best case scenario.”  
“You’re wrong. No, I can’t watch this. I won’t listen to this,” Yoosung cried. His eyes darted to the door. “I need to go.”  
“At a time like this?” Jaehee criticized. “Yoosung, please come to your senses.”  
“This won’t go well. Nothing good can come of this. I don’t want to know where I stand. I-I can’t handle this.”  
“They’re meaningless numbers,” Jumin affirmed.  
“That’s easy for you to say,” Yoosung said spitefully. “You’re probably second!”

In one swift motion, Jumin stood and strode over to Yoosung. A solid crack resounded throughout the room. Jaehee’s dropped jaw mirrored Zen’s as they witnessed Jumin slap Yoosung. Yoosung was silent, but the shock in his purple eyes made them quiver. He set a hand on his tender cheek.

“She doesn’t have time for you to act like a petty, jealous child,” Jumin started in a level tone. His voice rose to a yell, “Get over there!”

Yoosung scrambled over like a fawn taking its first steps. He sank to the floor on wobbly legs and brought his bangle near ___’s. Jaehee glanced at Yoosung, but he did not lift his eyes to meet hers. RFA waited.

___ did not respond.

“Were we too slow?” Jaehee stammered. Jumin did not take his eyes off ___.  
Then it happened, ___’s bangle chimed, and Jumin lifted her wrist. He read the new text scrolling across it. Slowly, her chest rose. It was hardly a whisper of a breath, but they grew gradually steadier.  
Jumin let out a breath. “The antivenin was administered.”  
Zen fell back in relief. “She made it.”  
“Thank god.” Jaehee blinked away tears. “Thank god.”  
Yoosung didn’t speak, and neither did Luciel.

Jumin swung his head around as Luciel rose to his feet. He looked sickly. His skin was deathly, unhealthily pale. His cheeks were dry. The way the light hit his glasses masked his expression, but Jumin knew better. Luciel’s single motion swept the tension back into the room.

“Where are you going, Luciel?” Jumin asked. Luciel turned for the door without answering, and Jumin rose. “I asked you where you were going. It was not an optional question.”  
Luciel stopped. His voice sounded like an old record without music. “I can’t be here when she wakes up.”  
“Why is that?”  
“You witnessed for yourself why I can’t be here.”  
“What I witnessed was your panic over ___ and the hacker’s vendetta against you. What I’m witnessing now is you leaving before anyone here can ask you questions.”  
“I’m not looking for a fight, Jumin.”  
“And I’m not trying to start one. I asked you to explain yourself.”  
“I don’t understand,” Zen said. “Why do you still look so miserable, Luciel? We saved her life.”  
Luciel stared at the ceiling. “She’s not safe as long as I’m around.”  
“You weren’t even around for her to like you so much,” Yoosung murmured. He’d dropped his head and was nursing his cheek. He hid his silent tears from the rest of RFA.  
“Both of you need to be quiet,” Jumin ordered. “I was talking to Luciel.”  
“I am also speaking with Luciel,” Zen retorted with obvious annoyance. “We have questions too.”

Jaehee was the only one that listened. She tugged on Zen’s shirt in a silent plea. It calmed him, and he seemed to clear his head. When Luciel faced them shock tore through the group. There wasn’t a shred of mirth in his expression. His gaze was a barren wasteland.

“I did what you asked, Jumin. I have no reason to be here.”  
“Who is that hacker to you?” Luciel didn’t say anything. “Are you pretending to be deaf?”  
“Better than pretending to be happy,” Luciel countered.  
“___ is going to need all of us when she wakes up.”  
“I have no interest in being by her side. There’s more than enough of you.”  
That startled Yoosung. He rose angrily. “Why are you saying that? Wasn’t this situation the best news for you? You’re the one she likes the most.”  
Luciel made a noise. “This is the worst news I could’ve possibly received.”  
“Is that your answer to her affections?”  
“Didn’t I tell you not to speak, Yoosung?” Jumin snapped.  
Yoosung ignored him. “How could you say something so cold, Seven?”  
“I can’t deal with this right now.”  
“What can’t you deal with? The fact ___ has feelings for you?”  
“She doesn’t even know me,” Luciel said flatly. “How could she have feelings for me?”  
“What do you mean she doesn’t know you? You’ve talked to her a lot in the chat room!”  
“Oh that,” Luciel sighed. “None of that was real. We only had a few conversations, but she became so attached.” He scoffed. “It’s pathetic. Let her know she shouldn’t waste her time. I have no intention to acknowledge her feelings.”  
He turned away again with that, but he didn’t get far.  
“Do you know how lucky you are for someone to like you that way?” Yoosung seethed.  
“Yoosung,” Jumin warned. He moved towards him, but Yoosung held his ground.  
Luciel sighed again. He looked over his shoulder. “Then why don’t you have her? I don’t care either way.”

Yoosung’s eyes widened, and then they narrowed. For the first time, he looked furious.

“You better take that back,” Yoosung threatened lowly as he stepped forward. Shock shot through the group. Zen was the most surprised. “How can you trample over her feelings so casually?”  
“Take them then. You’re the one that’s dying to have them. I have no interest.”  
“What’s your problem, Luciel?” Zen snapped suddenly as he rose. “Why are you acting like this all of a sudden? I was going to tell Yoosung he needs to calm down, but he has a point. Quit being a jerk.”  
“I have always been this way,” Luciel confirmed coldly. “I’m not a kind person. I’m not a good person.”  
“There's a contradiction in what you’re saying and how you’re acting,” Jumin voiced loudly before Zen or Yoosung could speak again. Luciel’s eyes narrowed behind his glasses.  
“Back off, Jumin.”  
“Why don’t you save us the trouble and stop acting like you don’t love her?” Jumin said directly. His eyes met Luciel’s.  
“It’s not an act.”  
“Then you don’t love her?”  
Luciel scoffed. “Are you serious? I just answered that question.”  
“You didn’t say no.”  
Luciel turned away. “This is tiresome and pointless. I’m leaving.”  
Jumin laughed. It was an unimpressed sound. “So you’re running now?”  
Luciel stopped.  
“I’m not running. I’m leaving. There’s a difference, and she can’t have feelings for me.”  
“Then did you tell her that? Did you look her in the eyes and say you don’t love her?”  
“. . .What?”  
“You heard me perfectly, Luciel.”  
“I have never cared about her, but she doesn't listen to me.”  
“That's because you never told her. If you know that she has feelings for you, then address them properly. All you do is run.”  
“Run? When have I ever—”  
“Real men don't make excuses.”  
“I don't need to listen to this,” Luciel spat. “Make sure she knows when she wakes up.”  
“I won't,” Jumin said matter of factly. “And I will ensure that nobody else interferes. It has to be you. Where are you running to like a coward?”  
Luciel spun around. His eyes flamed with anger. “Do you know what will happen to her if I see her?”  
“I thought you didn't care about her. Why would her well-being bother you?”

Luciel was instantly silent. For a long moment, he said nothing. Then he gritted his teeth.

“I don't care about this anymore. I'm leaving.”  
“Then know this before you walk out that door, Luciel.” Luciel kept walking. “How she feels now doesn't mean anything. It's not a threat to me. My affections for her won't lose to anyone here. Not even you.”  
“What does that even mean? What was that supposed to be?”  
“A declaration, and a promise,” Jumin said easily. “She's yours now, but being first alone won't make her feelings last.”  
Luciel laughed coldly. His voice was hateful. “Then take her from me. I'd be ecstatic if you could, but do a thorough job, so she doesn't come clinging to me again.”  
“You can't avoid her forever. That's a fact,” Jumin said. His grey eyes were like lasers to Luciel’s bangle. “As soon as you step away from her, you have twenty-four hours to see her again.”  
“In that case...I'll just die. I'm tired of this worthless life anyway.”  
“Luciel. . .” Jaehee gasped.  
“Seven. . .” Zen admonished. Yoosung tapped his bangle.

The door slammed and rattled on its hinges as Luciel left. Yoosung gazed at the space Luciel had once occupied. Jaehee’s eyes dropped. Zen stared at the door. Then he spun on Jumin.

“What the hell was that? I thought you said you didn’t care about the ranking.”  
“I don’t,” Jumin confirmed. His eyes watched the door. “I said those things to infuriate Luciel.”  
“Why would you do that? Haven’t we been through enough?”  
“Letting him leave unaccosted would’ve been a worse idea.”  
“Do you like to see all this misery?” Zen accused. “Is that it?”  
“I was working up to those questions either way, but if I remember correctly, Yoosung started it.”  
“And you finished it,” Zen countered. “Don’t drag Yoosung into this. This is about you.”  
Only then did Jumin’s eyes fall on Zen. “Calm down, Zen. We do not need another one of your episodes, on top of nearly losing ___.”  
Zen shot him a look as steely as the colour of his hair. “Do you get off on making everyone around you feel inferior?”  
“I did what was necessary. I asked what was necessary. Luciel can't avoid doing the work that will bring him to the right path this way.”  
“You only think it’s the right way because you decided for him. That’s how it is. Everything has to be right when you say it.”  
“I am right even before I say it.”  
“God, you’re insufferable!”  
“Zen, please calm down,” Jaehee intercepted.  
“I’m not angry,” Zen shouted. “I’m annoyed. We can’t keep letting this guy do whatever he wants. He hurts people when he wants. He stays with ___ for as long as he wants. He throws us out whenever he wants. He has been doing whatever he’s wanted this entire time! I’m done feeding his superiority complex.”  
“I’m not surprised you’re letting sentiment affect your judgement,” Jumin sighed. “Do you have a point to this outburst or is it solely petty jealousy? If you paid attention for even a fraction of a second or used your brain for a quarter of that, you’d realize that I have not been doing whatever I want. I have been leading this group every step of the way. Why do you insist on fighting me? Should I explain every action I’ve done in a way that you can understand? Or are you so moronic that you’re incapable of doing it on your own?”  
“Mr. Han,” Jaehee gasped.  
“Stay out of this, Assistant Kang.”  
“You. . .” Zen’s voice faded as he strode towards Jumin. “Don’t ever talk to Jaehee like that again. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. You're ripping this group apart with your heartlessness!”  
“I am keeping this group together!” Jumin finally yelled. “You’re the one that is constantly, and consistently trying to rip it apart.”  
“Really?” Zen scoffed. “Luciel left because of you, but you’re trying to keep us together?”  
“Please stop!” Jaehee cried. She stayed next to ___. “We've done enough fighting! I can't watch this anymore.”  
“If you and Yoosung had kept your brilliant mouths shut,” Jumin snapped, “perhaps Luciel would still be in this room. It was not me that ruined the opportunity to draw information out of him: it was you two. When he first rose, he was willing to cooperate, but Yoosung destroyed that chance. I had to select a different course of action to accomplish the same result, but damages could no longer be mitigated.”  
“Damages? Is Luciel a package of goods?”  
“Did you even hear a single word I said? Was that the only thing you focused on?”  
“Were you expecting me to ignore your objectification of us?”  
Jumin let out a hard, frustrated sigh. “Should I use another explanation, or are you so fixated on your delusions of my persecution against you that you’re unwilling to listen?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“For example, it was not me that kissed ___ and sparked poisonous jealousy in this group—it was you. And she didn’t subsequently go missing for an entire day because of me: that was also you. So tell me, Zen, what have I done to rip this group apart compared to you? My slate is pristine compared to yours. So much so that I am trusted to be alone with ___ for any length of time without causing widespread unrest among us.”

It was like gasoline on Zen’s flaming anger.

He grabbed Jumin’s collar and forced him savagely against the wall. Jumin slammed into the wall painfully, but he didn’t so much as wince. His eyes never left Zen’s, and his grey gaze was as unruffled as the rest of his expression.

“I haven’t done anything I didn’t apologize for,” Zen growled.  
Jumin snorted. It was charged with sarcasm. “Do you think one pathetic apology is enough to kill the jealousy you started? With every hour that passes, tying you up, so it is impossible for you to approach ___ and ruin anything else sounds increasingly ideal.”  
Yoosung’s gaze finally shot to them.  
“Is that how far you’re planning to go?” Zen demanded.  
“I will go as far as necessary, so everyone can leave here safely. If you can't understand that, then step aside.”  
“You think you're helping people like this? Abusing Yoosung, verbally assaulting Luciel, and ordering everyone else around? I really don’t like people like you!”  
Jumin rolled his eyes. “If you're going to hit me, then hit me and get it over with. This is a waste of my time.”

Jaehee rushed over, but she was too late. Zen dropped Jumin, and the blow came suddenly and viciously. Jumin doubled over, but he made no other noise. He did not sink to the floor though the punch had winded him. He didn’t give Zen the satisfaction.

“I'm done following you,” Zen spat. “You make all these rules, but you follow none of them. I'm tired of your hypocrisy.”  
Jumin gasped before he could speak. “Have you ever stopped for a second and asked why I've done the things I have, you imbecile?”  
“Justify it however you want you selfish prick.” Jumin sank to the floor. When he finally caught his breath, he glared at Zen. His eyes were like obsidian.  
“Then go. I'm done trying to protect you from yourself. All of you.”  
“You never did anything for us in the first place. We followed you, and ___ still got hurt.”  
“Are you blaming me for that too? Have you conveniently forgotten how that situation ended, and how it could’ve ended if I had not been here?”

Zen vehemently ignored Jumin as he crossed the room. He lifted ___ carefully in his arms. Her complexion had returned to its original colour.

“I'll protect everyone on my own,” Zen said.  
Jumin laughed. He didn't fake faith. “Yeah, you do that, Zen. We'll see how long that lasts.”  
Zen shot him a glare, but Jumin didn't look in his direction.  
“I’m taking ___ to my room. Come on Yoosung,” Zen said. Yoosung rose. He didn’t so much as glance at Jumin. “Jaehee, we’re leaving. All three of us can watch over her. It’s best to come back to this room when that asshole isn’t in here.”  
Jaehee didn’t move. Her eyes lingered on Zen and then shot over to Jumin.  
“This is not wise, Zen,” she voiced.  
Zen didn’t spare Jumin any sympathy. “Leave him. We'll be fine on our own.”  
She hesitated to answer. Her stricken gaze lingered for eternity on Zen before her eyes fell. “I am sorry, Zen. I cannot in good sense. . . Follow you. Please leave ___ here. You can cool your head and come back later.”  
Zen clutched ___ against his body protectively. “I’m not going to do that. I won’t leave her with Jumin.”  
“Jaehee doesn’t need to come with us.” Yoosung finally spoke. His arms were folded, and his eyes were dull.  
“Yoosung,” Jaehee said weakly. She straightened on her feet. “I will not allow either of you to take ___. Please set her in my bedroom.”  
“If Jumin leaves then we will,” Zen asserted.  
“Mr. Han is not a danger to—”  
“It’s not up for negotiation,” Yoosung said coldly. “I don’t want him around me, and I definitely don’t want him around her.”

Jumin didn’t say anything in his defence.

“Mr. Han didn’t do anything,” Jaehee argued. Agony coloured her brown eyes.  
Yoosung yanked the door open. “Let’s go Zen. It’s pretty obvious what side she’s picking.”  
“Zen!”  
“Don’t stop them,” Jumin spoke. “Let them leave, Assistant Kang.”  
Her head spun towards him. “Mr. Han!”  
“Let them go.” He paused, and his voice dropped. “They’re not going to listen to reason.”  
“There’s always a spot for you, Jaehee,” Zen said. Then he left. Yoosung and ___ went with him. Jumin stared at the wall ahead of him. His expression was unreadable.  
“Mr. Han?” Jaehee called as she spun around. “Mr. Han, we need to stop them!”  
“There’s no point.” Jumin’s eyes slid towards her. “Why did you side with me? You have to go with them. You're the only one that can watch over them.”  
“I know you're upset, Mr. Han, but we have to keep trying. If we lose you then…”  
“Assistant Kang, the three of them are uncooperative. Anything I have to say is useless until they experience it. Talking to them is similar to warning a driver not to speed down a winter road. They will only slow down and think about things after the accident.”  
“Mr. Han, please!” Jaehee begged. “If you apologize and do what they want—”  
“I won't tell them lies so they can feel better about this situation. I do not wish to make light of what needs to be addressed to comfort them.” Jumin sighed. “If that makes me the bad guy, then so be it.”  
Jaehee stared at him. “Jumin. . .”  
After a pause at the use of his name, Jumin smiled sadly. “I can trust them with you. Go. Besides, you wish to be beside Zen.”  
“Mr. Han. . .”  
“Go.”

It took a long time, but finally, Jaehee turned away from him and ran after Zen and Yoosung.  
“I will report back to you as soon as something happens,” Jaehee said. Then she too was gone.  
Jumin sat inside her room on his own. She didn’t hear the final words he said to her.

“I’m afraid it’ll be too late by then.”  
  
~ ~ ~ ~

Hello, it's me again. Hopefully, I didn't make you wait too long. For those of you who are curious, the results of the vote went as follows;  
In first was Luciel Choi at 735 points.  
In second came Jumin Han with 673 points.   
Zen (Hyun Ryu) was third with 538 points.  
Our wonderful Baehee (Jaehee Kang) had her life saved coming in fourth with a whopping 375 points.  
Now, as for Yoosung and V (Jihyun Kim), I had a lot of fun watching their points effectively battle it out. Yoosung was leading in the beginning, but shockingly, V surged past him for a good while there. Alas, it came to an end.  
Yoosung finished fifth with 290 points, and V came in last with 277 points. (Which is still ridiculously close)


	10. I Want To Ask, But I Better Not

Chapter 10

The sun was warm against V’s skin as he kneeled in the grass. His camera was an extension of himself. It’s slight weight familiar in his hands. He was poised for a shot and waiting for the right moment as he stared out over the valley. Nature’s elegant palette of green mixed before his eyes. He saw every ripple of the grass in the wind. The aimless flutter of bright leaves on stocky branches, and the very transition of mid-tones into darkness. The moment was perfect, but he did not take the shot. There was something more beautiful in the distance that drew his eyes like a far-off light: a woman. As if feeling his gaze, she turned, but at this distance, she was no more detailed than a shadow. He recognized her instantly and rose. His desire to take photos of nature replaced by a feeling of greater urgency.

Something tapped at the edge of his consciousness, but he didn’t want to wake up. If he could see her, he did not want to leave this dream. He admitted nothing into the secret landscape he shared with her. He sprinted forward. With each step grass squished under his feet, and the light of the sun grew brighter and brighter. He was closing the distance between them, yet her figure became more obscured by the light. He ran faster, but the light blinded him. His eyes stung from its brilliance. There was only a little more distance to cross, but he could not see her. That’s when he remembered his glasses. He donned them, and everything changed.

Bright greens and soft yellows soured into decaying browns and lifeless blacks. Branches of the trees around him were exposed. The wind whipped up their dead leaves like a tornado and threw them against his skin. He coughed from the harsh dust and blinked hard so he could see. No matter how long he blinked or focused he could only see a little out of his left eye. The sun illuminated every flaw and etched out a setting of despair. He strode forward but stopped when he could finally see Rika. She stood amongst the sterile wasteland, and the bright glow he’d spotted from afar was but a dull flicker up close. He didn’t hesitate to step forward. As long as he could see her, he could get through to her. As long as he—a sharp tug on his coat halted him.

“Is that the right way?”  
He turned and came face to face with ___. Behind her was the hospitable and bountiful landscape he’d kneeled in earlier. His breath stilled in his lungs, and his heart jerked in his chest. She couldn’t be here. In his dreams, it was only him and Rika.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I asked you if that’s the way you want to go,” ___ said. He eased his coat free from her hands.  
“You shouldn’t be here.”  
“You’re the one that brought me here.”  
He turned back towards Rika, but she no longer stood there. Panic splashed over him like hot oil.  
“Rika?” he shouted. He rushed over the hill after her. His eyes widened as he watched her walk away. With every step she took, she killed the green around her. He acted. His hands gripped her shoulders before she had time to move further away, or destroy anything else.  
“What are you doing?” He demanded. “Can’t you see what you’re doing?”  
“Of course,” she replied. “Everything is better now, V. Nothing here feels any more pain.”  
“Rika. . .” his voice faded. “This is not the way. What you’re doing isn’t right.”  
She yanked away from him. “Did you come back here to tell me what to do?”  
“Rika—”  
“Everything is fine without you. Do you think I need you?” Her arm flourished to the scenery around them. “I’m much stronger now, can’t you see? I did all of this without you—” He grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the green: the life. She fought him every step of the way.  
“Let go of me!” She shouted. She tried to pry herself from him with increasing desperation the closer they came.  
“Rika please.”  
“I said let go!”

The moment he pulled her into the light, she shattered. He stared in horror as her features blew away from her skin like dust off a book. She became someone else entirely, and ___’s eyes stared back into his.  
V came awake in the darkness and felt a moment’s panic when nothing seemed familiar. The dim glow of his lights on his fake windows made him remember where he was as he sat up. His heart hammered in his chest so hard it was difficult to breathe. He gazed around his room, but his eyes hardly took in his surroundings. His head throbbed wildly. His eyes burned. He closed them and kept them locked until he felt steady again.

“What kind of dream was that?” he breathed.  
The chill in his room whispered over his skin. He didn’t remember going to sleep without a shirt. He felt around him, but it wasn’t mattress that he touched. The cold, firm floor pressed back against his hand.  
“Did I fall asleep on the floor?” he wondered aloud. He had to steady himself against the bed as he rose. An intense bout of dizziness rushed him. “What have I been doing? What time is it?”

When the worst of his unsteadiness had passed, he staggered into the main room. Each of his steps was heavier than the last. He had to pause in the doorway on his way over. It was nearly six o'clock. Most of the day had already disappeared. He couldn’t believe he’d slept it away. It was unlike him. The more he thought, the less he recalled. His earlier dream slipped over him like ice. He shivered, then made his way back to the bedroom.

As he showered, he kept his mind working in the silence. The last thing he recalled was his plan to gather more parts for Luciel. He couldn’t go through with it until midnight and had to pass the time until then. In that case, sleeping in wasn’t so odd. It was undoubtedly the best way to move time along since he couldn’t see the other RFA members. He would have to watch ___ and make sure she returned to her room this evening. Only then could his plan work. He was plagued again with unanswered questions.

Why had he fallen asleep on the floor? Had he been that tired? It was impossible to tell the date, so he felt disoriented. Here, there was the only time. What month or day it was seemed to be irrelevant.  
While brushing his teeth, he stared at himself in the mirror. If all he’d done was sleep, then why had he felt so terrible when he’d woken up? He didn’t recall consuming alcohol, but he felt hungover. He checked both his dressers for his glasses, but they didn’t turn up. That’s when he froze. He would’ve never misplaced his glasses.

“Something isn’t right,” he said to himself. Then he wished he hadn’t. Saeran had to be watching him.

After donning new clothes, he slipped into the kitchen to eat. His mind didn’t stop working. Something didn’t add up, but he couldn’t pinpoint what had happened. He poured himself a glass of water. Why couldn’t he remember? He sipped from the glass and focused harder. A memory flashed through his mind. ___’s heated face as he caressed her cheek. Him leaning in. The glass shattered in the sink. He’d released his grip on it in shock.

“What?” he voiced aloud. “What was that?”  
He leaned over the sink and gripped it firmly. He recalled his dream earlier with dread. Uneasiness made his stomach tight. For a minute, he didn’t move or think. He was apprehensive waiting for the next memory.

“That couldn’t be right,” he comforted himself. “I’ve been here by myself, and Rika is—”  
More fragments flashed through his mind. He recalled his arms easing around ___’s waist.

‘It’s okay.’

He heard his voice before she shivered against him. Recalled the press of her body against his vividly. It had seemed an eternity since he’d pulled anyone that close in intentional intimacy. He went so far as to remember the explicit sound that’d left her before he forced the rest of the memory away. His eyes were wide as he stumbled away from the sink. He pressed the back of his hand against his mouth. Caught his reflection in every reflective surface. He stared into his own disbelieving eyes set in a guilty blushing face.

“I didn’t,” he whispered. “I couldn’t have done something. . . dishonourable.”

He spun around and surveyed the room. There were no signs he’d left or that anyone had entered. He rushed to the bedroom. His sheets were dry, but they did smell like her. He stopped himself on his way to look in the trash. He set the can back down without looking inside and took a deep breath. “I’m jumping to conclusions here. I would never do that to Rika.”

He slipped into the hall immediately in search of answers. His mind spun ceaselessly until finally, he was in front of Jumin’s door. He rang the doorbell incessantly, but there was no answer.

“Jumin?” He called loudly. “I know you’re upset, but I need to talk to you.”  
No answer came.

V backed away from the door. He scanned the empty hallway. Was Jumin not in his room? Where was everyone? Unease turned to fear in his stomach. His heart thumped in his chest. He could feel each beat to his very fingertips. He tore through the hall and arrived quickly at ___’s room. It took an enormous sum of willpower to ring her doorbell. He waited.

There was no answer.

“Where is everyone?” He rang Luciel’s doorbell. “Luciel?”

There was no answer from him either. The gaps in his memory truly alarmed him then. Something had happened. There was no way Jumin wouldn’t have opened his door. Had Saeran done something to them? He was halfway up the hallway when Luciel rounded the corner. Before he could think about approaching Luciel, Luciel’s behaviour stopped him. His movements were laboured and stiff. He stumbled and fell against the wall like a drunk. V waited for Luciel to notice him, but instead, he sank to the floor. The wall bore his weight as though he could no longer hold himself up. Luciel didn’t rise again no matter how long Jihyun looked at him. He walked over.

“Saeyoung?”

It had been a long time since he’d called Luciel by his real name, but it had been the right thing to say. It drew Luciel’s gaze to his—he wasn’t prepared for what he saw there. He realized why Luciel hadn’t risen. The moment he’d fallen against the wall, and slid to the floor, he’d been melded there by grief and dread. He looked lost and empty. As though he’d spent his energy for the rest of his lifetime. V crouched next to him.

“Luciel?” V began. “What happened? Where is everyone?”  
Luciel didn’t respond for a long time. His lips trembled when he finally spoke, “She has feelings for me.”  
For a moment, V paused in confusion, but there were only two women he could be referring to, and Jaehee couldn’t be the one.  
“___?” V inquired.

Luciel swallowed at her name. He tried to open his mouth several times as he looked at V, but no words left him. He drew into himself. Jihyun’s chest tightened painfully, but he was confused as he watched Luciel’s battle not to shed tears. Luciel shut his eyes against the anguish, but a single tear escaped down his cheek.

“Luciel? What’s going on?”  
Luciel’s chest jerked when a sob finally escaped him. It was a heart-wrenching sound of unadulterated misery.  
“What do I do now?” Luciel cried weakly. He struggled to catch his breath, and his battle finally ended. Tears slid down his cheeks in a steady stream. Each sob was broken by a convulsive gasp. He reached out and gripped V’s shirt. As V set his hands on Luciel, he couldn’t stop him from falling apart.

“What now? What can I do now, V?”  
“I’m sorry, Luciel. I want to help you, but I don’t know what’s going on.”  
Luciel didn’t seem to hear him. “What am I supposed to do? I’m not supposed to feel this way.”  
“Luciel. . .”  
“Everything—” Luciel sobbed disheveledly. “Everything's a mess because of me. So how could I? Why? How could I feel that way when it was—I must be worthless to feel that happy after she—” He didn’t finish. His voice broke into incoherent cries.  
“You’re not making any sense, Luciel,” V said softly. “I can’t understand you.”  
Luciel shoved him away angrily. “Of course you don’t understand! I don’t even understand! It’s easy for Jumin to say those things, but he doesn’t understand how I feel.”  
“What? What did Jumin—”  
“Nobody can understand what it feels like to resist myself! To not like the only. . . the person I...” Luciel forced himself to stand. He staggered dangerously and dragged himself down the hallway towards his room. The wall was his only support. “I need to be alone.”  
“Luciel,” V called after him. He reached out. Luciel was quicker. He slapped V’s hand away from him.  
“Don’t touch me. I don’t need you to comfort me.”  
V dropped his hand. “Whatever happened, it’s my fault. I’m sorry.”  
“I don’t care about your apology,” Luciel snapped. “Don’t you understand that? Didn’t I tell you before?”  
“Yes, you did.”  
“How dare you come here and even think to come near me.”  
“Luciel—”  
“My feelings are being used because of you,” Luciel shouted. “You’re the reason I’m in this situation! I’m suffering this much because I decided to trust you! I did everything that you asked for unquestioningly, obediently, unwaveringly without any suspicion. In all those years I only asked you to do one thing for me, and you couldn’t even do it!”  
“Are you talking about Saeran now?” V stated with obvious confusion. “Luciel, I didn’t know about Saeran until it was too—”  
“I don’t care about your excuses! I trusted you to take care of my brother, and you didn’t do it: that’s the truth. I made a mistake ever trusting you. So don’t touch me. If I could go back, I would have nothing to do with you even if it killed me.”  
V dropped his head. “That’s fair.”  
Luciel slammed his fist against the wall. Fresh tears leaked down his cheeks. “I have to make a fool of myself, and not reciprocate her feelings because it’ll kill her. . . Even though I. . . To her . . . I am always, always hurting people I care about because I decided to trust you!”  
“I’ll make it up to you,” V voiced. “Even if it costs my life.”  
“Are you going to give me back the years I lost with Saeran? Are you capable of doing that?”  
“I—” V stammered. Luciel met his eyes.  
“Did he ever get anything I sent him? Did he ever get any happiness after I left?”

V held Luciel’s gaze for as long as he could, but ultimately, he dropped his eyes. Luciel nodded silently; then he swiped away the last few tears that leaked down his cheeks. A light tink resounded through the hall. V lifted his eyes in time to see Luciel’s cross necklace hit the floor. It’s broken string tangled around it.

“There are always monstrous people like you that use other people no matter what I believe in,” Luciel said. He turned towards his room. “I don’t need God anymore. He didn’t help Saeran, and he didn’t help me either, even as I was watching her die. . .” His voice faded.  
“Luciel?” V called after him. Luciel stopped.  
“Don’t call me that anymore. I don’t need any names that remind me of a backstabber like you.”  
“Did someone get hurt? Was it ___?”

Luciel didn’t answer him. He entered his room, and the door slammed with finality. V was left in the silence.

He didn’t hold onto the hope of speaking with Luciel again. For now, he would need time before he was willing to talk again. As V stared at the door, he couldn’t bring himself to turn away. He pressed his hand against the door.

“I’ll be around if you want to talk,” V said. He received no answer.

These were the consequences of his actions and lies. V stared at the ceiling. In that moment, he wished he could see the sun. His vision was getting worse every day. With one last glance, he walked down the hallway. His chest tightened as he passed the cross Luciel had left on the ground. Luciel was right; he deserved to be shunned. He’d failed to protect Saeran. He’d failed to protect Rika. Everything that was happening was because of him. After he reminded himself, the hurt arising inside him dissipated. He was facing the weight of his sins, and would not cave or feel entitled because he had to carry the cross he’d built.

He strode on because he needed to protect RFA, even if they didn’t want his help. He owed them a debt he could never repay.

He’d just passed Zen’s room when he spotted other RFA members down the hall. Zen held ___ in his arms, and Yoosung was walking beside him. They’d yet to see him, and it was a good thing too. His cheeks had tinted slightly as he glimpsed ___.

“Can you believe Luciel and Jumin?” Zen was saying heatedly. “They're both pissing me off being so rude, and for what? Can you imagine what ___’s face would’ve looked like if she’d seen any of that mess? I mean Jumin has always been a jerk, but Luciel now too? I expected better of him. He was a weirdo, but now he’s a weirdo that hurts people’s feelings?”  
“I know,” Yoosung agreed. “I feel the same way. I’m disappointed in both of them. However, at least we learned some useful information. Luciel's forbidden action seems to be passing twenty-four hours without interacting with ___.”  
“You figured that out from what Jumin said?”  
“Yeah, it slipped out of his mouth, remember?”  
“As if it was unintentional,” Zen snorted. “Corporate slave owners like Jumin never accidentally say something.”

Zen noticed V first and slowed. V in response stared at Zen. He was elated they looked safe. Both Zen and V missed what Yoosung said. His eyes flickered a deep violet.

“If that’s his forbidden action, it's surprisingly easy to get rid of him.”  
“What?” Zen said. He turned to Yoosung, and V looked at him as well. “I didn't catch that.”  
“I said we have to be careful we don't keep her too long,” Yoosung chuckled. “I wouldn't want anything to happen to Luciel. I'd feel guilty even if he was mean.”

As soon as Yoosung’s eyes landed on V’s, his expression was hostile. V overlooked the hostility as he gazed at Yoosung’s cheek. It was imprinted with a glaringly red hand mark.

“Yoosung, what happened to you?”  
“What are you doing here?” Yoosung asked instead. He didn’t bother to hide his disdain.  
“What’s happening here, Hyun?” V inquired. His gaze settled on ___ in his arms. “Why do you have ___? Is she unconscious?”  
“The better question here is where were you,” Yoosung snapped. Zen shouldered him gently; It was enough to silence him.  
Zen smiled. “Hey V. It’s good to see you.”  
“I suppose the reason you have ___ would help explain why Luciel acted as he did?”  
Zen’s eyebrows rose. “You ran into Luciel?”  
“Yes.”  
Zen frowned. “How’d that go?”  
“Not too well,” V smiled sadly. “What’s going on here?”  
“Before I answer that, where have you been, V?”  
“I woke up in my room a while ago. I’ve been looking for one of you since then. Is everything alright?”  
“It was before you arrived,” Yoosung grumbled.  
“I’m glad to see you, Yoosung,” V said. Yoosung rolled his eyes.  
“That’s nice. The feeling isn’t mutual.”  
“Come on Yoosung,” Zen chided. “Don’t get so heated up. Luciel and that Trust Fund Kid said enough harsh things for this week and the next. Are you going to act like them?”  
Yoosung folded his arms but he didn’t apologize to V. Zen turned his attention back to V.  
“It’s a bit of a long story, so I’ll shorten it. Unknown triggered ___’s bangle. Luciel had a meltdown thanks to Jumin, and Jumin decided to be an asshole who only cares about himself. So now, ___’s under my care and so is everyone else.”  
Looking at the two of them, V knew there was a substantial amount of information missing. He didn’t press them.  
Instead, he said, “Did everyone else agree to this?”  
“Does it matter?” Yoosung snapped. “We’re not even supposed to be talking to you, and frankly I don’t want to. Zen, let’s go. When he decides to tell us his secrets, then we can swap information. He doesn’t need to know any more than this. We’re not obligated to talk to him, just like he chose not to tell us anything.”  
Zen sighed. “It’s not that easy for me. V saved my life.”  
Yoosung outstretched his arms. “Then give her to me.”  
“Pardon?”  
“I’d feel significantly better if ___ was in bed as soon as possible. If you want to stay and chat with V, that’s fine, but don’t make ___ suffer through it too. She’s been through enough today, don’t you think?”

Zen hesitated, and Yoosung noticed. V gazed at them both.

“Well?” Yoosung pressed. “I’m only going to bring her over to your door, Zen. It’s right up ahead. You can see me the entire way.”  
“I’m not going to take long,” Zen said. He pressed ___ closer. It was subtle, but V noticed.  
“Do you not trust me or something?”  
After a moment, Zen relinquished ___. He passed her to Yoosung. He was stronger than he looked.  
“Of course I trust you, Yoosung. I’ll be over soon, okay?”  
Yoosung smiled. He pointedly ignored V. “Okay.”

He turned with ___ and began walking away. A memory shot through V’s mind. His glasses cracking against the floor. A flash of blonde hair. He was gripping Yoosung’s shoulder before he could get any further. His hold so powerful that Yoosung winced. V did not allow Yoosung to leave with ___.

“Stay here, Yoosung,” V said. “I’ll be the one to leave. It doesn’t make sense for you to walk over and stand there alone.”  
“What are you doing? Let go of me,” Yoosung snapped. He turned around, and V drew his hand away. Never before had he acted so violently. Yoosung’s eyes bored into his.  
“Are you out of your mind? Who said you could touch me? I could’ve dropped ___.”  
“V, is something wrong?” Zen inquired.  
V clasped his hands together to stop himself from doing anything else. His heart was beating an irregular rhythm in his chest. He felt dizzy.  
“I’m sorry. I felt uneasy for a moment there.”  
“Uneasy about what?” Zen asked. Yoosung observed V, but V was focused on Zen.  
“I’m not sure,” V confessed. “I’ve felt off pace since I woke up.”  
“Maybe you should go back to sleep then?” Zen suggested. “I could fill you in later.”  
“Thank you for the suggestion, Hyun. I think that’s what I’ll do after I see Jumin. Is ___ going to be okay? When will she wake up?”  
Yoosung had begrudgingly stayed. “I don’t think that’s your business. You spent a whole night with her after all.”  
For a few seconds V was silent at Yoosung’s comment. “Then it’s true. She did stay with me?”  
Zen raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. That’s where we found her after she’d been presumed missing this morning.”  
V halted. “This morning?”  
“Yeah,” Zen paused. “Are you okay, V? You don’t look so well.”  
“I need to go,” V blurted. Zen was momentarily stunned.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I need to find Jumin. Can you let me know when ___ wakes up? I need to speak with her.”  
Zen glanced at Yoosung before answering. “I will as long as you give us some answers.”  
“I—” V hesitated. “Can’t do that.”  
“Then I’m sorry, V, but I won’t,” Zen began. “I still trust you, but I want our information sharing to be a two-way street.”  
Zen strode past him towards Yoosung.  
“Can you at least tell me where Jumin is?” V asked.  
“It’s not like he left the building,” Yoosung answered for Zen. They disappeared with ___ inside Zen’s room.  
“V!” Someone called from behind him. He turned around to see Jaehee. “I was calling out for you to stop them. Didn’t you hear me?”  
“No,” V confessed. “I didn’t hear you. Can you tell me what’s going on here?”  
“I don’t have time,” Jaehee said curtly. “Mr. Han asked me to keep an eye on Yoosung and Zen.”  
“Where’s Jumin?”  
“He was in my room, but I’m sure he’s returning to his soon.”

That was all Jaehee said to him before she rang Zen’s doorbell. She was admitted entry and disappeared behind the door. Once again, V stood alone in the silence. He wasted no time. He searched the halls for Jumin. Unfortunately, he did not find him, nor did he answer Jaehee’s door.

* * *

It was well into downtime as Jaehee rechecked the clock. Unease had built a stable foundation in her mind. She was seated next to Zen’s bed. Despite being so near to where he slept, she couldn’t derive joy from the situation: ___ had still not regained consciousness. She slept in his bed like a maiden cursed to sleep forever. Attempts to rouse her awake had failed. Zen sat closest to ___ in his chair on the other side of the bed. Yoosung was fixing drinks in the kitchen.

“This is making me uneasy. Why hasn’t she woken up yet? Did it take me this long?” Zen asked.  
Jaehee shook her head. “No, it didn’t take you this long.”  
“It’s four in the morning,” Zen said. “It’s not supposed to take this long.”  
“You have always recovered faster than others,” Jaehee reminded.  
Zen dropped his head in his hands. “What if she doesn’t wake up?”  
“She will,” Jaehee comforted. More for her benefit than Zen’s. “She has to.”  
“I can’t stay up much longer,” Zen confessed, “but I want to be awake when she opens her eyes.”  
“You should get some rest then, Zen. Not sleeping is hard on the body. What if you ruin your complexion? That would be a personal tragedy to your fans. Get some rest. I don’t mind staying up for you.”  
“Do you think I care about that right now?”  
“Not taking care of your own needs won’t help her recover any faster,” Jaehee said softly.  
Zen’s gaze didn’t leave ___. “I understand that, but I still want to be here for her. She means a lot to me.”

After her initial shock, Jaehee fell silent. She was too taken by surprise to know quite what to say. Zen’s blatant confession left a sour taste in her mouth. She opened her mouth to say something but fell silent again. She struggled with the wording of her feelings in her mind and didn’t get a second chance to speak. Yoosung came out of the kitchen.

“We can’t all stay up and watch her.” He entered with a tray of drinks and a few snacks. “I think we should take shifts.”  
“Then the first shift is mine. You two can rest if you need to,” Zen said  
“You’re the most tired here,” Yoosung replied. “Jaehee and I should have the first and second shifts.”

Zen took the beverage Yoosung offered him. Jaehee accepted hers as well, but she met Yoosung’s eyes as she claimed hers. His eyes burned with a youthful fire, and despite the hour seemed piercingly alive. She looked away and cupped the mug in both her hands. Warmth emanated from the mug, but she shivered as Yoosung settled into his chair at the base of the bed. She was strangely unsettled by his energy. Then again he was younger than all of them.

“I’d feel bad if Jaehee stayed up so I could sleep,” Zen said.  
“It’s okay, Zen, really,” Jaehee insisted.  
“Jaehee requested coffee anyway, so she’s prepared for it.”  
“We could do two-hour intervals if that changes your mind,” Jaehee suggested. Zen leaned back against his chair. He took a few sips of his tea. Yoosung sipped his beverage. His gaze slid over to Jaehee.  
“Okay,” Zen conceded. “I’ll get some rest, but wake me if she wakes up, okay?”  
“Of course,” Jaehee promised. Zen rose and moved to the couch. Yoosung claimed his vacated seat.

They sat for a while in silence. Zen finishing his tea, and Yoosung drinking his. Jaehee didn’t touch her coffee. Her appetite was nonexistent as she gazed at ___. She hadn’t realized the enormous disquiet she felt at ___’s lack of animation in her life but was hard pressed to ignore it now as she watched over her. Yoosung finished his drink and set his cup on the dresser. He dozed off shortly after. When soft snores left him, Jaehee finally spoke her mind.

“Zen, have you fallen asleep?”  
“No.”  
She voiced her worries after an appropriate silence passed between them. “I don’t wish to offend you, but it would be wise to. . . tone down your public expressions of affection towards ___.” Zen remained silent, so she continued. “It doesn’t apply in here, but, your fans would be greatly disappointed if you were involved in a scandal. Once we escape from here, I am sure news of our experience will hit the media. Whatever you have to say, or however you feel about ___ could be detrimental to your career. Many of your fans are dedicated to you because you are single. I don’t wish to see you suffer. So please, I only ask that you stop before anything escalates further.”  
“Did I hurt you, Jaehee?”

She was stunned by the question. Her fingers rubbed smudges off the porcelain mug in her hands. She knew how sensitive Zen was. She had to select her words carefully.

“If I said yes,” Jaehee began. “Would you change?”  
Zen didn’t answer. Had she not been careful enough? Had it been her tone?  
“Should I take your silence as a no?” Jaehee voiced unsurely.  
“I wish I had your optimism, Jaehee,” Zen finally said. She set her mug aside so she wouldn’t drop it.  
“I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean, Zen.”  
“We probably won’t get out of here alive. Any of us.”  
She didn’t know what to say at Zen’s frankness. There wasn’t a hint of hope in his voice. It was like a cruel spray of winter snow over her body.  
“Zen, you can’t possibly believe that. There’s no way people aren’t looking for us.”  
“People are fickle,” Zen said. “You mentioned something like that yourself. Do you think anyone is looking for me? How would they know I’m missing, and how many of them would bother to look for me? Famous people drop off the map all the time, and I’m not that famous. If I’m not there to play a role, they’ll cast someone else. If I don’t upload photos to remind people I exist, their feed will flood with something else. I’m sure, day by day, people are steadily forgetting about me.”  
“It’s only been three days, Zen.”  
“In my career, three days can do a lot of damage.”  
“It’s only been three days, Zen,” Jaehee repeated. “People don’t forget people in three days. Everything will be okay.”  
“Can you still tell me the same thing if a month goes by? A year?”  
“Your fans are loyal.”  
“The same loyal fans that’ll abandon me if I have a love interest?”  
Jaehee hung her head. Her earlier words had come back to bite her.  
“I worked hard to get where I am with my career,” Zen said quietly. “I can’t help feeling that all the work I did is becoming useless.”  
“People are looking for you, Zen,” Jaehee said. She gripped the hem of her skirt. “I know because I would look for you.”

Zen sat up. His smile was brittle as he looked at her. He was strikingly handsome. Her breath hitched for a moment as he met her gaze.

“I’ll try to believe in that for you, Jaehee.”  
“Do believe in it. If ___ was awake, I’m certain she would say the same thing.”  
Zen nodded, but he didn’t comment.  
“But,” Jaehee added, “to escape here, you must keep your feelings in check. It’s bad for us all if ___ is swayed to you by your constant affections.”  
“I love her,” Zen said matter of factly. Jaehee’s eyes widened. Her gaze was riveted on him. “You said you didn’t want to see me suffer.”  
“Yes, I did, but Zen—”  
“I can’t think of anything more painful for me than pretending not to love someone I do. There’s nothing worse than that. Can’t you understand me?”  
Jaehee held Zen’s gaze. She wasn’t aware that her eyes silently pleaded him. Zen looked away.  
“Even if you look at me like that, my answer is final, and so are my feelings.”  
“Don’t you think we all care for ___ in our way?”  
“I don’t just care about her. I love her. There’s a difference.”  
“Zen,” Jaehee cautioned.  
“Think about it. Even if we do what this hacker wants, even if by some miracle rescue does come, do you think he’s going to let us go? We’ll only get a taste of freedom, and then we’ll wish we never got it. Like a prisoner who’s released and runs a few miles only to be gunned down. I’m not putting my faith in a doomed plan like that.”  
“So your alternative is to not hope at all?”  
“My alternative is not to have regrets.”  
“Zen, your plan is reckless. Don’t you see that?”  
The comment was meant to discourage him, but he smiled instead. “I suppose that’s my fatal flaw.”  
“Then you’re going to throw everyone else's lives away? What if you live? Then what will you do with that regret?”  
“Honestly, I don’t believe Unknown. It’s more likely that we’ll all die no matter who she chooses.”  
“Zen,” Jaehee pleaded. “Please. I’m begging you to think again.”  
“Jaehee,” Zen said firmly. She felt a prickle of tears in her eyes. “I already died once. I'm not messing around anymore. I don’t want to die without knowing what love is truly like. No matter what you say to me, I want to experience it. Even if it’s brief, one-sided or a lie. I want to know.”  
As she stared at Zen, Jaehee too realized what Jumin had seen to say the words he had.  
“I know I shouldn’t,” Zen said as an afterthought. He laid back down on the couch. “However, I already told her how I felt. I already touched her. There’s no going back for me now. If she tells me she wants me, I’m not going to resist.”  
Jaehee sighed. She reached for her coffee, but she could not bring herself to drink. “Then I won’t bring it up again. Please get some rest. The first watch is mine.”

Jaehee rose and draped a blanket around Yoosung. He snuggled into its warmth, and she couldn’t help but smile. She fished a second blanket out of Zen’s closet.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you, Jaehee,” Zen said after she didn’t speak to him for a few minutes.  
“If you’re sorry then don’t do it,” she said as she handed him the blanket.  
“I can’t do that.”  
“Then we’re at an impasse.”  
“I won’t stop anyone else,” Zen said quietly. Jaehee paused on the way back to her chair.  
“Pardon?”  
“If you, Yoosung, or even Luciel decides to confess to her as well, I won’t stop you,” Zen elaborated. “That was a solution too, right?”  
“Do you understand what you’re suggesting?”  
Even at that distance, Jaehee spotted the reddening of Zen’s face.  
“I know,” he stammered, then he sighed. “I’ve been thinking about it. If I’m not going to stop pursuing her, the least I could do is that. I’m working hard to accept it.”

He shook the blanket out and curled up under it. Jaehee grabbed her mug and raised it to her mouth, but the coffee was already cold. She didn’t bother to take a sip.

“Hard,” Zen repeated as he turned over. His voice was a whisper. “It’ll take me a while, but I might be capable of it.”

He eased off the tie holding his hair and silver locks cascaded over his pillow. Jaehee’s fingers itched for a picture. However, she didn’t have her phone and mourned the lost opportunity. Zen with his hair down was a rare commodity among his fans. It took her a moment to remember herself.

“You neglected to add Mr. Han among those people, Zen,” she said.  
“I don’t want to think of something so horrible as sharing a lover with that jerk. Don’t even bring that up. Even you’re horrified by the thought of it. Are you trying to give me nightmares tonight? I could live a hundred million years, and I’d never reach that level of progressiveness.”

Jaehee couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her.

Shortly after, sleep claimed Zen. Jaehee began her watch. She watched ___ vigilantly and took the quiet peace to utter a prayer for them all. Yoosung cracked an eye open and gazed at her. He hadn’t been sleeping, but he closed his eyes again before Jaehee could notice.


	11. An Ulterior Reunion

Chapter 11

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that,” the Door said electronically. “Please repeat the sentence.”  
Vanderwood swore loudly.  
“That answer was incorrect,” the Door buzzed. “Please say, cutie cutie sweetie crystal power attack to your sweetheart, in Arabic.” The Door paused. “Or if you’re going to sass me, Vanderwood, have the grit to swear in Arabic.”  
Vanderwood cussed in Arabic after dealing a swift kick to the door. He threw his Arabic dictionary at the door for good measure as annoyance exploded from him.  
“Hey!” he shouted. “Seven, I’m not messing around! Open this door.”  
The door responded. “I will open if you say—”  
“I’m not saying something that stupid a second time,” Vanderwood snapped at the door. “You want to die?”  
“Threat noted,” the Door stated. “Would you rather say, Mary Vanderwood is uselessly arguing with a door, because the door is winning, in Arabic?”  
Vanderwood scoffed. He folded his arms and glared. “That boy in there isn't planning to live through this day, isn’t he? Seven, I told you to open this door! Your work is late. If I discover you’re slacking off in there, I’m going to taser you.”  
“Is that your final answer? I’ll have you know that was not in Arabic.”  
“Oh shut up already. Fine, I’ll say it.”

Vanderwood spun away from the door and gritted his teeth. He snatched up his dictionary and rifled through it. The door swung open after he spoke and he entered begrudgingly. Vanderwood’s annoyance flashed to shock when he didn’t find Luciel inside. He threw open every drawer and door, but there were no notes, clues, or signs of a struggle. He realized why Luciel had not replied to him: he hadn’t been inside, to begin with. Their client was awaiting the information they’d been promised.  
Suddenly, the fee he’d shared with Seven felt like cement blocks dragging both of them to a watery grave. They’d taken the money and the work, but he had no Seven. Without Seven, it would take too long to procure the information. Vanderwood knew he’d be dead in a deserted waste before he’d have time to finish the job himself.

“Shit,” Vanderwood swore. “Shit shit shit.”

He raced over to Seven’s computer and woke the screen up. Information relating to RFA flooded it. He cursed again loudly.

“You goddamn idiot. I told you to leave it alone,” Vanderwood spat. “You goddamn fool.”

He scanned the computer for any information he could use. With a pen and paper, he jotted down coordinates and every building Seven had bothered to look into. Vanderwood’s phone rang incessantly, but he ignored the phone calls. He sent brief, cryptic text messages to the agency to buy time. A car in Seven’s garage was missing. It took Vanderwood two days he didn’t have to finally track down the vehicle.

“He better not be with that girl, that idiot,” Vanderwood swore as he raced to Seven’s car. “I already told him he had to be alive first before he could worry about someone else.”

The car was abandoned. Its window was broken, and the inside was claimed by a peculiar occupant. The light of the setting sun slanted onto a man sleeping peacefully in the backseat. Vanderwood saw his coarse features, a dark beard slick with drool, and a gradually balding head with a weak attempt at hiding it.

“Hey,” Vanderwood shouted at the man. He didn’t wake up.  
“Hey,” He shouted louder.   
The man turned on his side to reveal an equally upsetting belly and glazed eyes. He clutched Seven’s car keys in his oversized hands.  
“Can’t you see I’m trying to sleep, you flashy lowlife?” The man grunted. He gestured. “Shoo.” He laid back down.  
Vanderwood’s eyes widened at the man’s audacity.  
“Excuse me? Trying to sleep? Trying to sleep where? Get the hell out of my car, you cockroach,” Vanderwood snapped. The hobo in Seven’s vehicle sat up angrily.  
“I claimed this spot, and this is my car. Shove off!”  
“Not even in your dreams could you afford a car this nice,” Vanderwood hissed. The man exited the vehicle ready for a fight. Vanderwood had been counting on it. He yanked his taser out of his bag and took the homeless man down. With a merciless shove of his foot, he rolled the man onto the sidewalk. Around him, a few students were hurriedly walking away. None of them chose to involve themselves in the spectacle.

Vanderwood took the car, but it brought him no closer to Seven. As soon as he was parked, he did two things. One was to make a phone call to the agency. The second was to make sense of the jumbled coordinates Seven had discovered.

That was until he spotted a luxurious cat clutching a phone in its mouth outside the vehicle.

* * *

Mr. Chairman sat at the head of his triangular boardroom table, surrounded by the C&R team. With so many people crammed into one room, the temperature had skyrocketed. A few lucky employees typed furiously over laptops. The majority of them who didn’t have something to do had the misfortune of being the focus of his gaze. There were many trusted security personnel who did not dare meet his eyes no matter how long he stared. His son's bodyguard being one of them. Wonhee Ju looked both furious and pale in equal measure. Mr. Han flicked his gaze back to the head of security. With his constant swallowing, the man needed water, but he didn’t dare indulge in it in Mr. Chairman’s company—despite the bottle in front of him. Livid was too weak a word to describe how Mr. Han was feeling. Across from the head of security sat the C&R facilities manager, she clutched blueprints in her finely manicured hands.

“You want to explain to me again how my son came to be missing, Mr. Sonwu?” Mr. Chairman said. Fingers froze over keys. Nobody moved.  
Sonwu, the head of C&R security, straightened at a snail’s crawl.  
“Mr. Chairman,” Sonwu began. He cleared his throat. “We're doing everything we can to find your son.”  
“Did I ask you what you were doing to find him, or did I ask you how he’s missing when it’s your job to ensure safety?”  
“The former question, Mr. Chairman.”  
“And?”  
“We—” Sonwu stammered, “Are still trying to understand how security was breached.”  
Mr. Chairman’s livid gaze stole part of Sonwu’s soul. “If any of your team dares return here without my son, I will personally ensure you never work again long after I draw my last breath.”  
Sonwu dropped his head, and so did the rest of his team.  
“We have failed you,” Sonwu said. “That is a shame none of us can’t pay off even if generations of our families serve you. Please do with us as you see fit.”  
Mr. Chairman’s gaze settled on Miss Wuu, manager of facilities. “Haneul, what’s your excuse?”  
“I do not have an excuse, Mr. Chairman.” Instead, she set down the C&R building blueprints. “Instead, I brought information on how the building was infiltrated.”  
Sonwu’s gaze shot to Miss Wuu, but her gaze was as brutally sharp as a steel sword. Mr. Chairman knitted his fingers together as he leaned forward.  
“It seems,” Miss Wuu began, “Our culprit scaled the building.”  
“I’m sorry, but that’s not possible,” Sonwu snapped. “He would’ve been detected by at least one employee if that were the case.”  
Miss Wuu’s gaze sliced Sonwu’s argument in half. “If this had been a normal day at the office than yes, perhaps he would’ve been detected, but after gathering info from the information technology department, I was able to comprise a series of discoveries about that day. Am I allowed to present this information, Mr. Chairman?”  
“Yes, please continue. I’m listening.” Sonwu didn’t miss the subtle snub. He gritted his teeth.

“To be honest,” Miss Wuu continued. “Around one o'clock that day our system was compromised.”  
A series of gasps sounded throughout the room.  
“How could that happen?” Sonwu snapped. “Somebody would’ve noticed.”  
“If the IP address had come from beyond the building, then we certainly would have,” Miss Wuu addressed. “However, the IP address our hacker used provoked no concern because it belonged to an employee who has access to security information and protocol every day. He was discreet as he slipped into our security system. From there he sealed off access to fresh air. We’d been steadily breathing in the gas that eventually made us all unconscious since one in the afternoon. By the time any of us realized, the gas had already begun to take its effect. The gas was already in our ventilation system by one-thirty that afternoon.”  
“You mean after he scaled the building?” An employee snorted.  
“Yes,” Miss Wuu stated fiercely as she turned to him, blue eyes sharp with irritation. “After he scaled the building.”  
“Was he inside the building when we were hacked?”  
“No.” Miss Wuu’s red hair cascaded over her shoulders as she rose confidently from her chair. She procured a remote from her trousers and clicked on the projection screen. Up popped a blurry image of a dark figure on the side of the building. “This is the only shot our security cameras caught of Mr. Han’s kidnapper before they were looped with stationary footage. If you look closely at what he’s holding, you’ll find the answer to your question.”  
Precariously, the figure clutched a cellphone as he hung from the C&R building. It was shocking he was still attached to the structure at all. Sonwu rose angrily from his chair.  
“That’s impossible! You can’t possibly be telling everyone in this room he hacked our security system while he was scaling the building,” Sonwu shouted. “And using a measly phone to boot.”  
“That’s precisely what he did.”  
“Then how the hell did he get in?” An employee demanded. Mr. Chairman stared at the screen. The figure was a black blob. The only precise detail about the picture was a pale hand holding a cellphone.  
“Through Mr. Han’s private garden,” Sonwu grumbled as he seated himself. “We found the shattered glass after the incident.”  
“Do you know how tall this building is?” Mr. Chairman bellowed. “Do you know how long it would take for him to enact that entire plan?”  
“Please do not blame the team, Mr. Chairman. We were all masterfully drugged,” Miss Wuu defended. “All rooms connected to the main ventilation unit were bearers of the gas.”  
“Even so, this is unacceptable! This doesn’t tell us how to find my son. This information is useless to me.”  
Miss Wuu clicked off the projection screen. She sank back into her chair.  
“We have been tracing every path we can find,” Mr. Sonwu said. “We will find your son, Mr. Chairman. All of us.”  
“What’s the feedback on the missing person advertisements?”  
A frail man with blocky glasses looked up from his computer. “We haven’t received any serious calls. Most of them were crank callers or false tips. A few of them imposters.” The man paused. “The more bizarre calls were people begging for the reward money, marriage proposals or um. . .” The man didn’t finish, but Mr. Chairman still watched him.  
“Or?”  
“T-tabloids calling to confirm the status of your son’s sexual orientation,” the man stammered. “They used a sentence I’d rather not repeat.”  
Mr. Chairman leaned back in his chair. He let out a hard sigh before he dropped his head in his hands.  
“The longer this goes on,” he said, “the worse his situation will get.”  
“It’ll be a matter of time before we find him, Mr. Chairman,” Miss Wuu comforted. “Mr. Sonwu’s team has been dedicated to pursuing all leads, and the rest of us are searching equally as hard.”  
“The lab has returned their results as well,” an employee stated. Mr. Chairman rose. He felt suddenly ill and didn’t want to know what had been forcefully injected into his beloved son. He could not bear the thought.  
“That’s enough for today. Return to your search.”

The team was lightning on their feet. It barely took a minute for the bodies crammed into the room to file out. Security had been tripled since his son had gone missing. Even now, he could feel the presence of the bodyguards who’d remained in the room to protect him. How could he trust them? His son had been taken on their watch. He wasn’t having any excuses, and his petrified heart allowed no reason. He stared at the empty table. All his money hadn’t kept someone from taking his son, and it wasn’t helping him find him any faster. His kidnapper hadn’t sent or left ransom demands. Mr. Chairman was waiting for them. He would pay anything as long as Jumin returned to him. He had a feeling it wouldn’t be that simple.

“Mr. Chairman, Mrs. Han is here to see you,” A guard said from outside. Mr. Chairman’s tired gaze shot up to the door. Three days had gone by, and he still hadn’t found his son. He could only imagine what his mother had to say about it. “Let her in.”

His ex-wife strode in like a dream and was every bit as breathtaking as the first time he’d ever seen her. She put photoshopped models to shame, and she was a real person. The dream ended when she slammed her hands on the table.

“Where is my son?” She demanded. The eighteen security guards in the room came alive. All of them were poised to seize her. Mr. Han raised his hand to calm them.

“My son, you mean?” Mr. Chairman corrected calmly. “I have been looking for him.”  
His answer did not disrupt her anger. “If some woman you slept with stole my son and is holding him ransom because of what you did to her, I swear—”  
“Don’t you think I’m also hoping that is not the case?”  
“Where could he possibly be? How could you let this happen? Where were you?”  
Mr. Chairman closed his eyes. He was not proud of the answer that came to his mind.  
“I am looking for him,” he said after a moment. “Even if I had been here, that wouldn’t have changed anything.”  
“I can’t so much as glance at a television without seeing news channels or talk shows speaking about him.”  
“If it helps us find him faster, I’ll do whatever it takes.” Mr. Han promised. The former Mrs. Han wrapped her arms around herself. It was sweltering in the room, but she looked chilled.  
“This much has been done, but he hasn’t shown up yet? If money is what they want give it to them!”  
“I haven’t heard anything!” Mr. Han shouted back. “Do you think I would value money over my son’s life?”  
“Have you talked to the police? What did they say?”  
“They’re also looking for him.”  
“And? Aren’t they doing anything?”  
Mr. Chairman donned his coat. “I haven’t heard much about their investigation. Right now, I’m worried enough about keeping it together during the press conference tonight.”  
“They’ll be there, right? Ask them when you see them.”  
“I have been handling it,” Mr. Chairman reminded his ex-wife. “All you need to worry about is getting through the press conference yourself.”  
“Mr. Chairman,” A voice interrupted from outside. It was the security guard again. “Your assistant is here to escort you to the press conference.”  
He turned his gaze to his ex-wife. “Are you ready?”  
“I have been ready since the first moment I heard he was missing.”

When they stepped out of the C&R building fifteen minutes later, TV vans lined every available space on the streets. It was a new kind of hell for traffic. Lights went off every split second like a frenzied rave. Three dozen reporters pounced, and security fought them off.

“Mr. Han!” a man called out. “I’m from the Metropolitan Sentinel. Could I have a few words with you about Jumin Han?”  
Mr. Han didn’t break stride. He and his ex-wife strode towards their awaiting car.  
“I will give my statement at tonight’s press conference,” he answered. “I have nothing else to add.”  
It didn’t stop them from berating him with questions.  
“How can a man like Jumin Han go missing from a building like this?”  
“Are there rogue employees? Can we expect a rebellion from C&R employees?”  
“Have you heard anything from the kidnappers?”  
“Was it, in fact, a jealous concubine of yours that kidnapped Han Jumin?”  
“We’re told none of the employees in the building saw the attacker? How is that possible?”  
A woman spoke up. “Who is responsible for your missing son? Who is going to lose their job over this?”  
“Mr. Han! Mr. Han, over here! Please stop for one photo with us here at The Daily Patron!”  
“Mr. Han, just one distraught gaze from you will be enough to write our article!”  
“Is it true that you’ve been having dinner with actress Glam Choi?”  
He slipped into the awaiting black vehicle next to his wife without answering a single question. The car immediately pulled away from the curb and fought its way through the reporter vans.

“What a pack of vultures,” the former Mrs. Han shivered. “This I didn’t miss. It’s such a feeding frenzy. I had to shut off my phone because it wouldn’t stop ringing. I block one number and ten more call.”  
Mr. Chairman sank against his seat. “That’s how the media is. A well-protected man turns out not to be so well protected after all. An heir goes missing. Plus, he’s still young.”  
“Attractive, you mean?” His ex-wife commented. “They care because our son is rich and attractive?”  
Mr. Chairman sighed. “It sounds terrible when said aloud,” he admitted. “But it makes a difference.”

He gazed out the window to pass the time. Everywhere he looked he saw his son. They’d already printed hundreds of articles about Jumin. The thick headlines ranging from witty to repulsive. His face was trending on social media and plastered across bulletins and billboards alike. His name worked into hashtags.

“His vent isn’t hooked up to the main system,” Mr. Chairman said. “The room has lead casing in the walls. The only way in is if Jumin opens the door himself.”  
“Why would he do that?”  
“I don’t know,” he replied. “I keep asking myself the same question.”

* * *

“It’s time to wake up now, Mr. Han,” a voice stated. Jumin’s head rang violently. He knew he’d only heard the sentence once, but it echoed in his head. It took him a painfully long time to open his eyes, and even then he struggled to focus.  
Unknown was lounging in the chair across from him; one leg crossed over the other. A sleek black hoodie robed him, but he was not a hologram. Jumin knew instantly something was not right. His senses came alive like he’d been on fire. He was strapped to a chair, his hands bound by thick leather to his armrests. To his horror, his legs were in similar restraints, and so was the rest of his body. That’s when he noticed something genuinely terrifying. He didn’t breathe as he stared at his wrist. A bangle was no longer attached to it.

“Are you looking for this?” Unknown asked. Jumin’s bangle dangled precariously from his finger. Unknown smiled as Jumin stilled. His gaze darted around the room. It was a luxurious room of velvet reds and silky blacks. The kind few people ever knew unless they came into a significant sum of money.

“Come on, Jumin. You’re the first one to be free,” Unknown said. “Are you really going to make that face?”  
“Where am I?” Jumin demanded. “What are you planning to do to me this time?”  
“This isn’t me,” Unknown stated. “I’m afraid you have it the wrong way around this time.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“So now you want to listen to me?” Unknown snorted. His smile fell. He regarded the space around them with sad eyes. It jarred Jumin. “It’s a little late for that. You wouldn’t be here if you’d of listened to me and acted.”  
It took a moment before Jumin asked. “Where is this?”  
Unknown’s green eyes met his. “Magenta.”  
“And where is the rest of RFA?”  
“You won’t be seeing them again,” Unknown said. He didn’t look too happy. “You don’t belong among them anymore.”  
“So you kidnapped me again and brought me here?”  
Unknown’s eyes were suddenly a green fire. “Do you think I wanted to bring you here like this?”  
“Then why did you?”  
“Because of your actions, you idiot. If you’d given in, I wouldn’t have been ordered to bring you here. I would’ve had some leverage to keep you where I placed you.”  
Jumin’s eyebrows rose. “Ordered? I thought you were the one controlling everything.”  
“I was when you were where I originally placed you. However, you refused to make any progress. So now, we have to do this a different way. My way was painless for everyone except Luciel.”  
Jumin’s mind worked. His eyes shot back to Unknown’s. “Are you trying to tell me that you were trying to help me?”  
Unknown didn’t look away. His green eyes were absolute. That wasn’t what unsettled Jumin. His real fear stemmed from the pity that coloured Unknown’s eyes. Jumin dropped his gaze to his restraints. His hands trembled faintly.  
“What’s going to happen to me here?” He asked after a moment of silence.  
“You’re going to go through the cleansing the traditional way.”  
“The cleansing?” Jumin straightened in his chair, but he didn’t feel as steady as he looked. “You’re not speaking of the traditional way as though it’s something pleasant.”  
“My way is vastly superior to what you’re going to experience now. If you’d listened to me, I could’ve kept you comfortable next to ___.”  
“Why are you speaking like you have no control over what’s happening?”  
“Because I no longer do,” Unknown said frankly. He shoved his hood off and unveiled white hair with pink tips. “Things are too rowdy outside. People have noticed your absence, and now every day we’re facing more pressure here. So she’s deciding to speed up your cleansing process so we can send you back.”  
“She? Who are you talking about?”  
“You won’t have to wonder for long. She should be here soon.”  
“Then why are you here?”  
Unknown left the question unanswered. He rose from his chair and tugged on his hood. “I have to go back. I haven’t been watching the feed.”  
“I asked you why you came,” Jumin called after him. Unknown crossed the room without acknowledging him. He paused in the doorway. The look he shot over his shoulder pierced Jumin’s lungs. He didn’t know Unknown’s name, and yet, a stranger looked at him with unimaginable sorrow.  
“I’ll give ___ your regards.” Then he was gone.

Jumin’s gaze darted around the room. He struggled against his binds, but they did not loosen. He kicked, but for all his thrashing, the chair didn’t release its claim on him. His heart hammered in his chest. They’d bound him to the chair so that he could not hope to stand and forcefully break away from it using the wall. He could not reach out towards the table before him. He tried to push himself backwards, but the chair was bolted to the floor. His mind pressed in on him as panic breathed over his skin.

The door opened, and when he saw who came in, his heart stopped. His whole body was at a standstill.

Rika entered and seated herself in the chair across from him. Robed figures soared into the room after her, and before Jumin could collect his bearings, they set the table. An elegant meal was prepared and plated before them. Then without a sound, the cloaked figures departed the room. Only he and Rika remained. Jumin didn’t breathe. He couldn’t of his own volition as he stared at Rika. She calmly cut into her food before her as he adjusted. Her silken blue dress glimmering with every movement she made.

“R-Rika?” He choked out. “How. . . What. . . ?”  
“Good evening, Jumin,” she replied after swallowing. He jolted in his chair when her eyes met his. There was something in them that unsettled him, even though she smiled. “It’s been a while hasn’t it?”  
“You’re supposed to be dead,” he whispered in disbelief.  
“I have never been dead. That was a lie V told you.”  
Her sentence brought on a violent realization he didn’t wish to welcome. He dropped his head. Struggled to breathe.  
“You’ve never been dead?” Jumin gasped as he lifted his head. Rika watched him intensely. Her gaze invaded him as it always had. It stripped him down to his very core and left him raw: vulnerable.  
“If I had died, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”  
“Are you the one behind all of this?” Jumin choked. His eyes widened. “I was wondering who could’ve built a replica of all our homes. But this—I—I never—” He didn’t finish.  
“I’m sorry, Jumin. I did try to contact you. All of you. I believe Saeran sent emails” she smiled. “Didn’t you get them?”  
“That’s what those emails were?”  
Rika’s eyes stabbed him. “I never received a response, but I suppose that’s fine. We’re here now.”  
She resumed eating calmly as though she hadn’t risen from the dead before him.  
“What happened to you?”  
“Are you done being shocked yet?” She asked instead. “It’s not like I’m the one who lied to you.”  
“I haven’t seen you in years,” Jumin enunciated. “Years, Rika.”  
“That’s no fault of mine.”  
“Are you behind all of this?” Jumin demanded. “Are you the reason everyone is suffering from this situation?”  
“Why are you acting like I’ve hurt you?”  
Jumin’s eyes widened. Then they narrowed. “Have you failed to notice I am strapped to a chair? How can you claim that you haven’t hurt me?”  
“I had to do that,” she justified. “It’s the only way I could talk to you. You’re volatile, Jumin.”  
“Volatile?” Jumin’s hands tightened into fists. “You kidnapped everyone in RFA, but I’m volatile?”  
“I didn’t kidnap anyone,” she snapped. “Saeran did.”  
“Is that his name? What the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
Rika threw down her fork. “Why don’t we stop this idle chatter, Jumin? I know that you don’t care for small talk and pleasantries. So I’ll cut to the chase. I need you. I gave Saeran far too much credit and underestimated you. He says you’ve been holding your own ever since you arrived and resisted partaking of the medicine of salvation. To top that off, C&R is looking for you. It’s only a matter of time before they trace you here, I can’t even describe how many planes I’ve heard fly nearby. Therefore, I need to send you back before they find us, but I need you on my side beforehand.”  
The information came at him like a jumbled mess. “Medicine of salvation?”  
She slammed a bottle of pills onto the table. Her eyes were venomous. “You have two options. You can take them of your own free will, or we can do it the hard way. Either way, you need to take them: all of them before I can send you back escorted by some disciples.”

Jumin’s eyes were wide as he stared at her. “Rika. . . What. . . What on earth are you talking about?”  
“I believe I made myself very clear.” Her eyes were emotionless. “You are an obstacle. You are a problem. I can’t have you holding up the cleansing process for everyone else. So, I’m saving you first. Once I have you, our organization will be better funded. Our reach can extend further. If I don’t send you back soon, the entire operation will fail. Therefore, you need to go.”  
Jumin shivered in his chair. He closed his eyes and barely managed to sort through the truth. When he gazed at Rika again, his eyes held hers.  
“Who are you? You cannot possibly be the Rika I knew.”  
She rose and crossed to him. Her soft blonde hair tickled his cheek. Her familiar scent accosted his senses.  
“Would you like me to touch you then? Or perhaps the other way around? I am every bit as real as I look.”  
He shrank away from her, but there was nowhere to run. He was strapped to the chair, and she was like a horrific movie he was being forced to watch.

“How could you do this?” He choked. “I trusted you. How could you do this to me? To RFA? Something you created!”  
She touched his cheek, and he tore away from her violently. She gripped his face and forced his gaze back in her direction.  
“I haven’t betrayed you. I am asking for you to cooperate. We can still do things together.”  
“Like what?” He spat. “I don’t need to see the rest of this organization to know something isn’t right here.”  
“I need you, Jumin,” Rika breathed. She released his face when she noticed she had his attention. “I’m not asking you to do anything impossible. Take the medicine, and then you’re free to go.”  
The look Saeran had shot him flashed through his mind. Jumin glared. “I will not take that medicine. Release everyone else.”  
“Will you take the medicine if I let them go?”  
He froze. His focus broke for a moment as her words eased into his mind.  
“Even if I take it, you will not release them,” he said through clenched teeth. “Do not lie to me.”  
She straightened away from him, and he took his first breath of fresh air. He felt lightheaded.  
“Jumin,” Rika said. The kindness in her gaze died. “I’m not going to ask again. Agree to take the medicine now. It’s your best option. You will not like it if I have to get you to take it.”  
“That won’t happen,” he declared. She didn’t look impressed. He had no choice but to watch her as she snatched the bottle off the table.  
She held the bottle close to him. “You really won’t take it? It’ll only make you happy. There are no other side effects. I’m doing this to help you. Don’t you know how terrible the world is? Here at Magenta, everyone lives peacefully. There is no unhappiness. I’ve cured every one of their sadness using this medicine.”  
“You’re delusional.”  
Her eyes were wild.  
“It can help you too, Jumin. You think I don’t see it? I know how much you’re hurting. I am the only woman who knows and cares about your suffering. You don’t have to pretend to be someone else around me. I know how painful that is.”  
He leaned away as she caressed his cheek, but she followed him. She popped the lid off the medicine.  
“I’ve thought about it. About us,” she whispered into his ear. He shivered, but it wasn’t in pleasure. “What things could’ve been like if I’d met you before I’d met Jihyun.”  
“Don’t say that,” he snapped. “You have no idea how uncomfortable that makes me.”  
She leaned away from him. Her eyes reached into him. “You can only be uncomfortable with something you’ve also thought about.”  
“Stop.”  
“Jihyun and I, aren’t together anymore,” she finished. Her cheeks were a forbidden scarlet. “You don’t have to feel ashamed. I don’t belong to anyone.”  
“And I,” Jumin snapped. “Don’t belong to you.”  
Rika’s eyes widened at his reply. Her bright green eyes dulled. “Then do you belong to ___? How many women are you going to love that you can’t have?”  
The glare he shot her won a giggle from her.   
“You can’t rely on something like that, Jumin,” she laughed. “I already know how it’s going to go. Don’t you know who sent her? Would you like me to fill you in?”  
“I won’t listen to anything you have to say.”  
“You have no choice,” she said frostily. “You’re only a fling compared to Luciel. Just like Yoosung, just like Zen, and just like Jaehee. In the end, she’ll choose Luciel. Luciel is the only person that has her true affections. She’s only playing with the rest of you. You don’t mean anything. In the end, you’ll just be alone when she experiences Luciel’s love.”  
“Stop. I don’t want to hear this.”  
“And you’ll return to your lonely, barren life. Clinging to the memory of her love, because it’s all you’ll have.”  
“Shut up!” Jumin shouted. His composure cracked. “I... I already said I don’t want to hear this.”  
“It’s not only you,” Rika purred. She slipped a few pills into her mouth. “Your misery has company. Jaehee, Zen, Yoosung. Perhaps even V will fall for her charms. I can tell just by looking at you all.”  
“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jumin said. His voice sounded empty. He closed his eyes against the vicious emptiness he felt.  
“Choose me then,” Rika said. His gaze snapped up to her. “I won’t abandon you, Jumin. This is an everlasting paradise. You won’t ever be lonely here.”  
“No. For RFA I—I have to—”

He couldn’t speak. His eyes widened in horror as Rika kissed him. He trashed against the chair as she invaded him. He twisted and turned, but she was agile. He could not escape her as she forced the medicine into his mouth. His resistance fell away and only then did she pull away from him. Her cheeks were brazenly flushed. He spat out the drug on the floor like the poison it was. He hadn’t swallowed any of it even as her tongue had urged him to. He felt sick. He trembled with revulsion, but she looked the most offended.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” He growled.  
“. . . Are you really going to reject me, Jumin?” Her eyes dulled. “If you don't accept the medicine from me, the disciples will have to give it to you.”  
“No matter what, I won't take that medicine,” Jumin promised hatefully. “Whatever you do to me, I can withstand it.”  
Her smile froze the blood in his veins. She looked excited and shivered with a perverse chill. “Saeran said something similar to. I wonder if you can last longer than he did. He took a while to become mine.”  
She turned towards the door. “Disciples!”  
Jumin pressed back against his chair as a sea of white and black robes entered the room. His eyes widened as dozens of them filled the room to capacity.  
“Rika,” Jumin called. She ignored him.  
“You can do whatever it takes to get him to take the medicine,” she said to her disciples. “The only thing you can't do is beat him. He loses his value to us if you break his skin. Especially his face.”  
“Of course, Savior,” voices rang out unanimously.  
In one smooth motion, the disciples that had entered the room pushed back their hoods. The room was filled with women.  
“He's so handsome,” one of the girls cooed.  
“Is he going to be one of us?”  
“If you do your job right,” Rika said. She began walking away. “Don’t start until I leave the room. I don’t want to watch.”  
Jumin tracked Rika all the way to the door. She knew of his distrust of women. He nearly couldn’t open his mouth in his terror.  
“Rika…” he called weakly. She paused in the door and reached for the handle. “Rika!”

The door closed.

  
~~~~

  
Hello, it’s me again. I’m posting this note at the end of the chapter to inform you all that I’m travelling abroad for the next two weeks. I get back on Feb 6 and fly out on Jan 25. So briefly, I will be on hiatus, but here’s the update before then. See you later.


	12. The Wait

Chapter 12

___’s breaths left her lightly as Zen sat next to her. Yoosung was asleep again on the couch, and Jaehee slept as comfortably as she could in the chair across from him. In a few minutes, they’d swap shifts again, but he’d hardly slept. Each time he’d closed his eyes a ghostly chill had swept through the room. Images hovered over his consciousness, but he’d refused to be distracted from ___.

Since they’d started, they’d gone through their shifts multiple times. Barely remembering to eat until Yoosung brought it up and cooked for them. Zen hadn’t tasted any of the food. The moment he forced it down, it wanted to come back up. He’d only eaten on the condition that he could have his meals next to ___. Neither Jaehee or Yoosung had protested, but they hadn’t verbally agreed either. He didn’t dare leave ___’s side. Especially now that a substantial amount of hours had passed. It was well past the time it'd taken him to awake from the poison, and yet, she hadn’t woken up. She’d scarcely moved. Since he’d reclaimed his seat, Zen had been holding ___’s hand. However, despite the heat of his touch, it seemed with each beat of her heart, her hand grew colder.

“Why isn’t she waking up? It’s not supposed to take this long,” Zen whispered. Jaehee shuffled in her chair. “Did we do something wrong?”  
“Zen?”  
Startled, he looked up to see Jaehee staring at him.  
“It’s my shift now.” She rose from her chair, but Zen couldn’t bring himself to give up his. “Zen?”  
“I can’t sleep,” he admitted before he shook his head. “Not while ___ is like this.”  
“Zen. . .”  
“I tried, Jaehee. I tried for you, but I can’t.”  
“Did you get any rest?”  
“Maybe a few minutes here and there?”  
She came over and stood next to his chair. “You didn’t tie your hair back yet?”  
Zen reached back and touched his silvery locks. He honestly hadn’t remembered.  
“Oh,” he said after a moment. “I forgot.”  
“You forgot about your appearance?”  
“Seems so,” Zen said with a strained smile. Jaehee didn’t return it. “I must be exhausted.”  
“I feel like a broken record now, but go to bed, Zen. ___ won’t wake up any faster by you running yourself into the ground.”  
“I know,” he agreed as he ran a hand through his hair. He pressed back into his chair and added quietly. “But I’m starting to believe she’s not the only reason I can’t sleep. Every time I close my eyes, it’s like I’m assaulted by overwhelming dread.”  
“What do you mean?” Jaehee sat on the bed so she could look at Zen.  
“I can’t sleep because I’m afraid I might dream. Don’t you ever have a dream that comes true?”  
“Since Mr. Han still hasn’t given me a vacation in the two years I’ve worked with him; I can only consider that dream an impossibility.”  
“That bastard,” Zen swore. It won a smirk from Jaehee.  
“It’s fine, Zen. Mr. Han would probably have to lose his mind before I could have something like that. But we were talking about your dreams?”  
“I’ve told you before, right? That sometimes I have prophetic dreams?”  
“Did you see something then?”  
“That’s what I’m trying to talk about. I haven’t seen anything yet. I get overwhelmed before I can conceive it.”  
“Maybe you need time to process it?”  
“If that’s the case, I’m more worried. What could be that bad?”

They were both silent as their thoughts filled in the gaps. Neither of them looked at the other, nor did they share what they were thinking. Finally, they both gazed at ___. Jaehee took a deep breath.

“We can both take this watch,” she said. Zen nodded.

She began to regret agreeing as Zen fussed over ___. He tucked her in when the blanket moved a little. He checked her temperature and monitored her pulse. In his tender moments, he touched her cheek or kissed her hand. There was more, but Jaehee stopped watching him for the most part. Two hours passed like that before Yoosung woke up, and it was another half an hour before they were all settled around ___. They’d eaten a quick breakfast.

“Something isn’t right,” Yoosung voiced again. He’d been repeating the sentence at random intervals since he’d woken. “Could there be some other reason she hasn’t woken?”  
“I don’t believe so,” Jaehee commented. However, she didn’t look so sure.  
“I can’t stand this. Babe please, just open your eyes,” Zen whispered.  
Jaehee grimaced when Zen cupped ___’s hands in both of his. A strand of his long silver hair whispered over ___’s wrist. Jaehee flicked her eyes over to Yoosung, but he seemed perfectly okay with it.  
His eyes were instead focused on the clock. Jaehee was relieved for the distraction.

“Yoosung, are you okay? You look distracted.”  
His eyes were soft as they met hers. “I’m worried.”  
“We’re all worried for ___.”  
“That too,” Yoosung said, “but I was talking about Luciel.”  
Zen straightened. “That’s right. What time is it?”  
Jaehee looked at the clock as well. “He has a little over an hour to come see us.”  
“Do you think he will?” Yoosung inquired.  
“Of course.”  
“I’m not so sure. Maybe I should get him? He had quite the outburst yesterday.”  
“We’ve given him some time,” Zen said. “I’m sure he’s cooled off.”  
“Luciel wouldn’t intentionally not see her,” Jaehee added.  
“I don’t know,” Yoosung said as he rose. The comment caught her off guard. “I don’t know what Luciel could do. Not anymore.”  
“He’ll probably make a joke and say he didn’t mean it when you see him, Yoosung.”  
“Is it a good idea for you to go though?” Jaehee asked. Yoosung paused.  
“What do you mean? Who else here could it be?”  
Her eyes slid to Zen. “Zen perhaps?”  
Zen didn’t lift his eyes to meet hers. They never left ___. At that moment, Jaehee had never felt more insubstantial.  
“I’m looking after ___,” Zen’s pleasant voice affirmed a moment later. “Besides, Yoosung is closer to Luciel than I am.”  
“Yes, but,” Jaehee hesitated. “He wasn’t mad at you yesterday, Zen. He argued with nearly everyone in the room except you and me.”  
“Then do you want to go?” Yoosung broke in. “We have to make this decision quickly.”  
“I don’t believe that would go well after what Mr. Han said to him yesterday.”  
However even as she spoke, Zen had leaned closer to ___. His knees pressed into the edge of the bed. His hands were relaxed around hers.  
“Yoosung already offered to go,” Zen said. Then he was silent. He didn’t budge. He didn’t make any further comments, and he didn’t release ___.  
“I’ll be back soon,” Yoosung smiled before he left.

When the door closed, Jaehee left her seat. She’d come to her feet with more force than she’d meant. Her chair scraped across the floor.

“It makes me feel better,” Zen said before she could open her mouth. “I know you’re upset, Jaehee, but as long as I can touch her, I feel like I’m there for her.”  
The tension she’d built up left her like a stolen breath. She didn’t know how to phrase how she felt without hurting Zen. His red eyes stared up at her: dewy and childlike with anxiousness. She watched in silence as Zen’s gaze fell back to ___.

“I hate feeling useless. If this is all I can do, for now, I want to do it.”  
It took her forever to find the right words. “Zen, I understand, but could you be discreet? Act with more caution. I have personally witnessed every time you’ve touched her today. I don’t doubt Yoosung saw as well. Have you considered how that makes him feel?”  
“Well, he hasn’t said anything about it.”

Zen’s reply stunned her. Her mind emptied at his nonchalant response.

“You know how Yoosung is. So, the fact you would say that saddens me. What would you do if you were him? If you were me?”  
“I haven’t done anything terrible,” Zen said firmly. “You’re free to touch her too.”  
“Yesterday,” Jaehee said after a pause. “We reluctantly settled on an inch, didn’t we? Why are you taking a mile today? You should’ve left to retrieve Luciel. Why did you blow off my suggestion?”  
“I didn’t want to go. So I didn’t.”  
“You wouldn’t have been away for that long.”  
“I don’t want to be away from her at all. My bangle was triggered too, remember? It’s not pleasant waking up after. I went through it alone because I chose not to wake either of you when I woke up.” His eyes snapped up to hers. “I regretted it. I don’t want her to experience the confusion that I felt after I woke up. I’m the only one who knows how she’s going to feel when she wakes up. I have to be here, Jaehee.”

She crossed to him and eased ___’s hand out of his. From his expression without context, it looked like she’d maimed him.

“You can’t help someone else when your head's clouded. Leave and get some air.” He hesitated. “Please Zen.”  
“Okay,” he conceded. “I may even feel better.”  
He rose from the chair.  
“I’ll be right outside, okay? If anything happens—Anything at all—”  
“Go,” Jaehee insisted. “I can handle it.”

She settled back in her chair once the door closed. Arched her back, stretching stiff muscles. It was strange that while everyone around her looked progressively more tired, she alone felt well rested and prepared. The room fell into a tranquil silence that held ___ and her. She didn’t have loads of C&R work to do and was surrounded by people she loved and cared for. It was an alien feeling, but not as unknown as her next decision. With a quick glance at the door, Jaehee reached out tentatively. Her fingers brushed the back of ___’s palm, and she immediately pulled her hand back. For a few seconds, she didn’t breathe.

With ___ unaware of her presence, Jaehee focused only on her. On the faint shine of her hair in the light, the graceful soft breaths that left her. Without anyone else in the room, she dared to stare, and it drained her courage little by little. She watched her without embarrassment, without shame. For a few minutes, it was safe to stare. Her heart fluttered in her chest. Her cheeks tinted slightly.

“It’s not strange for friends to worry about each other,” she said softly to herself. It made her a little more courageous. She placed her hand over ___’s though it shook faintly from her nervousness. She hid both of her hands in her lap when Zen came back in.

  
* * *

  
The first thing Yoosung did was return to his room. Luciel’s room wasn’t too far from his, and he was sure his business wouldn’t take long to finish.

“Saeran?” He called, but Unknown ignored him. He raised his voice. “Saeran!”

The white-haired young man appeared in front of him as a hologram, but he didn’t look impressed. Nor, remotely amused.

“You have some nerve calling out to me like I serve you,” Saeran snapped. “I didn’t tell you my name so you could obnoxiously yell it to get my attention.”  
“Then respond the first time,” Yoosung countered. “It’s not like you can’t see me. I need to talk with you.”  
Saeran regarded him with a look, “I have no interest.” Then he withdrew from the room.  
Stunned, Yoosung was still. His eyes narrowed as he stood alone, flabbergasted in his room.  
“Sae—” He popped back into the room immediately. His glare was lethal. Yoosung stumbled back.  
“Do you want to die?”  
“I’m sorry,” Yoosung stated as he dropped his gaze. “I need to talk to you.”  
“What part of ‘I’m not interested’ didn’t you understand?”  
“Are you busy right now?” Yoosung said instead. “I can come back later. Just signal me. I’ll come right away, but it’s important. I have to talk to you.”

After a sigh, Saeran gestured for him to sit down, and Yoosung meekly obeyed. Saeran took a seat as well, but his chair was digital.

“What do you want?” Saeran asked.  
Yoosung straightened. “I take it you know ___ isn’t awake yet.”  
“And?”  
“Um,” Yoosung stammered. “Well, why? It didn’t take Zen that long to wake up. You told me nobody was getting hurt. Was that a lie?”  
Saeran stared at him boredly instead of answering. He leaned back in his chair and looked entirely at ease against the black leather. “I didn’t do anything,” he said. “She did that to herself.”  
“What?”  
“I made it clear what would happen to her, but she went against my wishes anyway.”  
“What are you referring to?” It took Yoosung a minute before he guessed. “She went against your wishes? Does this have something to do with Luciel?”  
“Good job detective, now why don’t you go find him?”  
“It’s Luciel’s fault she’s not waking up?” A savage pain slashed through Yoosung’s lungs as he recalled yesterday. He barely breathed out his next question.  
“Is it because of that ranking?” Yoosung’s eyes widened. “Is it because he was first?”  
Saeran laughed, “Maybe I should take it back. You’re not that dimwitted after all.”  
Yoosung winced. “Rude. I’m not stupid.”  
“Yeah, of course not. I’m kidding. There’s no way I would think something like that.”  
“When will she wake up?”  
“A week from now.”  
“A week?”  
Saeran nodded. “Perhaps longer.” He didn’t look too concerned.  
“That’s too long. Why so long?”  
“Her bangle is programmed that way. It’s releasing the antidote in small parts. Each day it’s only a bit of the liquid.”  
“Can’t you speed it up?”  
“I can.” Saeran leaned forward, dark green eyes riveted on him. “But why would I?”  
“She has to be awake for me to do anything.”  
Saeran snorted. “And how did that work out for you last time?”  
Yoosung’s hands became fists. “It would’ve been fine. Why did you move her?”  
He hadn’t expected Saeran to burst into cold, mocking laughter. He laughed so hard that for a moment Yoosung thought he’d missed something hilarious.  
“You,” Saeran began after he stopped chuckling. “Do you even know what kind of situation you were in? You must want an early grave to be upset over my help.”

Saeran’s gaze was incomprehensibly devoid of kindness. Yoosung shrank away from the rage that glittered in his eyes.

“Because of me, you still have your neck and your life. I didn’t have to help you. It’s not too late for me to send you back to that lynch mob. How about you thank me before you complain?”  
“Sorry,” Yoosung said immediately. “Thank you, Saeran. I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful. I was only asking.”  
It took a moment for Saeran’s anger to subside. “Just because you’re ‘friends’ doesn’t mean they won’t beat the hell out of you.”  
“I’m sorry,” Yoosung repeated. “I did appreciate it, but did it have to be V? She was safe in here. Now she’s in Zen’s room, and there’s no way he’s going to let her go until she’s awake. Do I have to wait another week to get closer to the truth about Rika? It already feels like an eternity.”  
“It won’t be that long. Why don’t you figure out a new plan with the time?”  
“Can’t you make it another two days? I can take that much.”  
“No.”  
“What about three?”  
“How about eight?”  
Yoosung blanched. “Then five days? Please Saeran. I definitely won’t mess up this time around, so please.”  
He watched Saeran tap his fingers on the chair for a full minute.  
“Five days then.”  
Yoosung’s face lit up. “Thank you.”  
“Don’t regret it.”

Saeran started to fade away.

“Wait,” Yoosung said. Saeran let out a hard sigh.  
“What now?”  
“How did you know?”  
“I see everything that’s going on. I programmed those bangles.”  
“Not that. I mean, the ranking. Couldn’t it be wrong?” Saeran suddenly looked distant. His hologram seemed unfocused. “Saeran?”  
“It’s not wrong.” There was an undertone of anger in his voice. Yoosung didn’t press further.  
“That’s all I wanted to know. Will she wake up in the evening?”  
“Most likely.”  
Yoosung rose and crossed to the door.  
“I have to get Luciel now. Zen and Jaehee are expecting me back.” His hand paused over the door handle. “What are they doing right now?”  
Saeran’s hologram met his gaze. “Watching over ___ and talking.”  
“About what?”  
“When you’ll be coming back.”  
“Then I need to hurry.”  
Then Yoosung was gone.

Saeran shut off his hologram and stretched out in his chair. From the monitors before him, he watched Yoosung race down the hall to Luciel’s room. Shockingly, he was admitted entry, and promptly disappeared from the hundreds of computers Saeran had before him. His eyes lingered for a moment longer before he directed his gaze to the blind man. V was sleeping. Diligently he continued to watch the monitors.

I trusted you to take care of my brother, and you didn’t do it: that’s the truth.  
He jolted in his chair at the sudden memory of Saeyoung and V in the hall. His head throbbed so violently that he could hardly lift it. He jerked out of his chair and stumbled over to his drawer, and made a wild grab for the pills inside as the pain stole his vision.

Are you going to give me back the years I lost with Saeran? His brother had shouted. Are you capable of doing that?  
Saeran’s fingers were clumsy as he tried to pry off the lid on the bottle. His hands shook powerfully. The bottle cracked on the floor. Tiny pills slid everywhere.

“Liar!” Saeran cried out against the pain as he sank to the floor. “I know that’s not true. He abandoned me.”

Did he ever get anything I sent him?  
“L-iar,” Saeran hissed. He’d never sent anything. Not even a word of where he’d gone. The medicine slipped out of his hands. A wave of pain consumed him. He screamed.

Did he ever get any happiness after I left?  
A memory ripped through him. Two people he’d never seen before, and the day they’d shown up at the prison called a house; his mother kept him in. He recalled V’s distinct features in a younger face. The shock that coloured Rika’s eyes. They’d taken him outside where the sky had blessed him with its brilliance. He remembered staring at two people he didn’t know, and his thoughts.  
These people know where Saeyoung is, he’d thought. If I ask them, I can know.  
He hadn’t.

Saeran shoved a pill into his mouth and swallowed. He collapsed against the floor and held himself protectively. Pain made the world around him white. In his mind, he watched his brother’s cross crash into the floor. He closed his eyes against a memory, but it was more vivid in the darkness.

“Saeyoung, did you go to the church again?”  
“Yeah,” his brother admitted. His hands were behind his back, but that action only made him afraid when their mother did it. His smile was contagious. “I brought something back.”  
“Is it ice cream?”  
Saeyoung revealed a small bag of coloured candies as an answer. “It’s not ice cream, but hopefully you’re not disappointed.”  
Saeyoung’s soft hands brushed Saeran’s delicate ones as he handed him the bag. He didn’t say anything as he looked at the candies.  
“Ah,” Saeyoung began after he didn’t reply. “I wanted to get ice cream, but it was too hot for it to last the trip. Next time though, Saeran. I promise. I’ll bring one this huge, and—”  
A few tears slipped down Saeran’s cheeks. Saeyoung came even closer in alarm.  
“S-Saeran? I’m sorry, did I get the wrong ones? I was sure that they were—”  
“Thank you.”  
“Ah. . .” Saeyoung froze. It took him a moment to process that Saeran’s tears were of joy. He clutched the candy against his chest and for once, matched one of his brother’s brilliant smiles with one of his.  
“I’ll make it last.”

The memory went up in flames as Saeran remembered his anger. For a white-hot second, fury consumed him. Another unwanted memory flashed into his mind.

He stared at Saeyoung as he read a book. He knew this particular memory well, no matter how many times he tried to forget it.  
“I won’t live long enough for that,” Saeran had said, “but it sounds like a nice dream.”  
Saeyoung spun towards him so fast he was winded by it. “What did you just say?”  
“Nothing,” he mumbled. Saeyoung closed the distance between them. He saw the flash of tears in his brother’s eyes. He saw the anger.  
“Don’t ever say something like that again. Ever. Do you understand me?”  
But it’s true, he thought. “I won’t.”  
“We will always be together, you hear me, Saeran? We’re going to get out of here, and we’re going to live. I promise you.”  
“Yeah,” he’d agreed weakly. “Of course.”  
“Say it, Saeran. I’m not going to let it go until you tell me you believe it.”  
“But believing in you is like believing in it, isn’t it?”  
“Of course, but you have to say it yourself to believe in it.”  
“Then,” he’d said after a moment. “I believe in it.”  
He revelled in the hug Saeyoung had given him afterward.

Slowly, Saeran opened his eyes. He knew what Saeyoung’s real tears looked like, and they’d been real in the hall. The pain had come to a stop. He felt no dizziness as he sat up. The room glittered with light from the monitors. He had to go back to them, but first, he cleaned up the medicine he’d spilled. When he’d finished, he sat alone on the floor. He couldn’t bring himself to immediately return to his seat. He took another pill and rose to return the bottle to the drawer. His footsteps echoed over the tile as he returned to his chair.

“He should suffer,” he said aloud. Yoosung had been successful in coercing Saeyoung out of his room. Saeran couldn’t see him when he was inside, and he’d done so on purpose. He didn’t want to watch his traitorous brother sleep peacefully at night.

He could hardly stand to watch the people surrounding him. To watch RFA laughing together, and eating together. It added fuel to his hate. Worse was the return of an emotion he’d refused to continue feeling years ago. It had crept up on him as he’d dragged the blind man back to his room, and returned for ___. After moving V, she was a pleasant weight in his arms. He’d made the entire trip without detection. He’d moved to drop her into bed next to V when she’d stirred.

He’d had nothing to worry about, yet, his breath had hitched. He’d released her immediately but hadn’t expected her arms to slink around his neck. The result dragging him towards the bed as her lower body hit the mattress. Her grip was surprisingly firm. After an annoyed sigh, he’d reached back.

“Don’t go,” she’d breathed faintly. Saeran had frozen with his hands gripping her wrists, but he didn’t yank them away. He didn’t move, believing that perhaps he’d heard wrong. His gaze flicked over to V, but he didn’t stir. He cursed Yoosung’s error, in giving V the tranquillizer and ___ the sleeping pills. He’d given them to the blonde in hopes he’d use them the other way around. He’d stomached it. He swore aloud recalling how faint of a dose he’d watched Yoosung give her.

“He can’t even drug someone properly,” Saeran snapped angrily. He moved to remove her arms.  
“Don’t throw me away.” His eyes widened. He hadn’t heard wrong. She had spoken.  
“W-what?”  
“Don’t ignore my feelings. . .”  
Saeran was silent. He remembered vividly watching RFA on the monitors. His hands trembled faintly. He glared at the thermostat. The room was unbearably warm. Her cheek glistened in the poor light. It took him a moment to notice the few tears. Quizzically, he touched her face. Confirmed for himself that a few tears had, in fact, escaped her.

“L-Let go of me,” he grumbled as he tugged at her hands. Her grip had grown more secure in his hesitation.

Her arms finally slipped away from him and landed softly on the mattress. He used the time to free V of his jacket. He stole the parts hidden inside and contained the potential for escape. As he was searching the room for leftover evidence, ___’s eyes fluttered open slightly, but she seemed dazed. Sleepiness clouded her vision. He froze as her gaze landed on him. He was too close to the bed and stepped back. He hadn’t expected her to seize his shirt.

“You came here on your own, understand?” He said. “You came here on your own.”

The tenderness in her gaze dissolved his thoughts: the adoration. Never in all his years of life had anyone ever looked at him like that. Or at least not that he could remember. He stepped back out of fear. When her hand reached towards him, he forced himself not to go forward. He knew better, and yet his face felt warm.

“Don’t go. . . Luciel.”  
The electronic parts Saeran clutched in his hand clattered to the floor. Like so many times before, the single moment of peace he’d possessed shattered into millions of irreparable pieces. His lungs were still until he forced air into them. He set a hand on the bed. There was an immense pressure in his chest that made his every breath shallow.

“Luciel?” He repeated breathlessly. Anger made his voice violent. “Is that who you’re calling for you stupid girl? Of course, he’s going to throw you away. That’s all he knows how to do.”  
Her gaze didn’t register the situation.  
Saeran’s laugh was hateful. “Didn’t you read your bangle, ___? You must have a death wish to even think about that piece of trash after that.” She cried out when he grabbed her wrist. His fingers dug painfully into her skin. “Or are you illiterate? Should I read it out to you? You are not allowed to fall in love with Saeyoung.”  
“You’re hurting me,” she cried. “It hurts!”  
“Then you feel it then through the pills?” he growled. “It won’t hurt nearly as much as what I’m about to do to you.”  
Saeran stabbed a syringe into her arm, and she screamed. V was limp beside them on the bed. She fought against him as he administered the proper drug. The strength rapidly began to leave her body.

“Did you think it was fun to reject me?” Saeran asked coldly. “It must be. Everyone I’ve ever known does it.”  
Her hand reached out in defence, but he caught it —held it against his cheek.  
“Do you like this face? You must since it’s like Luciel’s. I loathe it. Every day I’m tempted to carve out the pieces of me that look like him.”  
Her lips moved, but no sound came out. He read her lips.  
“Why?” His eyes bored into hers. “Don’t ask me why. This is what you chose. I extended you a sincere invitation, but you decided to come back to this hell. You didn’t choose me, so this is the fate you wanted.”  
Her eyelids drooped.  
“Remember, you came here on your own.”  
She’d passed back out when the drug took full effect. He’d left the room after that.

“Saeyoung of all people,” Saeran said deadly. His eyes scanned the monitors before him. His anger bubbled over like an unattended pot. He lifted the monitor showing his brother, Yoosung, Zen, and Jaehee gathered around ___ and threw it at the wall. It fractured with a loud, pleasing crack and splintered into pieces on the floor.

“Never,” Saeran promised aloud. “That will never happen under my watch.”


	13. The Beginning of Love, The Death of Friendship

Chapter 13

“I’m genuinely surprised you managed to bring Luciel here,” said Jaehee upon Yoosung’s entrance with Luciel in tow. Luciel didn’t comment. He didn’t so much as glance at them. Yoosung had brought him, but he didn’t really seem to be there. She rose from her chair.  
“I didn’t do much,” Yoosung said. “It was his choice in the end.”  
“Luciel, it may not mean much, but I apologize for what Mr. Han said to you,” Jaehee said. “Hopefully we can make amends.”  
Luciel didn’t respond. He crossed the room towards ___ and adjusted her feet on the bed. The whole action was justifiably cool and businesslike; there wasn’t a hint of intimacy. Zen released ___’s hand and placed his in his lap, but Luciel had already seen. He glanced at his bangle, and seemingly content, turned back towards the door.

“Luciel?” Zen called. He didn’t stop for anyone, and without saying a word, he left. The door closed as though he’d never been there. Jaehee stared at the door, and Zen dropped his eyes to his hands. It was Yoosung that broke the silence.  
“See? I don’t think he wants to talk to us. I tried my best on the way here, but it was like that the entire time. He didn’t reply.”  
Zen sighed. “What’s up with that guy? Is he that angry?” Jaehee continued to stare at the door.  
“We should go after him.”  
Zen rose. “We should.” It only took a glance to know he was reluctant to move. That would entail him to leave ___. Jaehee took hold of Yoosung’s arm.  
“Let’s go, Yoosung. Stay here, Zen. We do need one person to watch over ___.”  
He looked extremely relieved. “O-Of course.”

Jaehee and Yoosung encountered Luciel after they’d cleared one hallway. Yoosung struggled to match her pace, despite his distinct advantage of footwear to Jaehee’s heels.

“Luciel, please wait,” she called. He stopped, but the look he gave them as he turned was frosty. He looked like a complete stranger.  
“My silence means I don’t want to talk to you, in case both of you missed that.”  
“I understand you’re upset, Luciel,” Jaehee began. “Yoosung and I only ask you take a second for us. We only want a little of your time. We know that Mr. Han hurt you. However, we hope you won’t reflect that back on all of us. It wasn’t a collective decision.”  
“I know that already,” Luciel said. “You don’t have to tell me that for me to know.”  
“Then please talk to us, Luciel,” Jaehee pleaded. “We can’t help you if you don’t tell us what’s going on. We can’t understand you if you insist on being an outcast. Most of all, none of us can escape here unless we work together. Please stop acting like a stranger. You’re not separate from us.”  
“Yeah,” Yoosung added, “We’re friends.”  
It took Luciel a few seconds to answer.  
“You’re stupid if you really believe that.” The words shocked Jaehee like a splatter of rainwater from a passing car. “Hackers don’t have friends. They have data. They have contracts. People like me only use people. That way, they don’t think something’s odd when I steal all their information.”  
“But you’re not like that, Luciel,” Yoosung countered. “You couldn’t do something like that.”  
“How do you know?” Luciel’s eyes stared through him. “How do you know what I am, or what I’ve done? I can do absolutely everything I was trained to do, including killing someone.”

Jaehee blanched. She didn’t know what to say. Luciel’s eyes were fierce and consuming. She knew as she met them that Luciel was right. If it came down to it, he was capable of killing someone. The thought of it alone constricted her throat. She too was prepared to defend herself, but she couldn’t imagine taking a life.

“Luciel, do not say things like that,” she choked out. “We’re all suffering in some way. Driving a rift between yourself and the rest of RFA won’t help anyone.”  
“Do you even know who I am?” He asked. “Can you say with absolute certainty that the ‘Luciel’ you know is real? I’ve been a lot of things in my lifetime. It’s easy for me to cut people loose because I don’t have an identity. Luciel never existed in the first place. It’s just another persona. One character of many that I know how to play.”  
“I don’t believe that,” Yoosung snapped. “People can’t fake their emotions.”  
Luciel laughed. “I don’t want to hear that from you, Yoosung.”  
Jaehee’s eyes widened momentarily at their exchange. Yet, Yoosung didn’t look rattled, and neither did Luciel.  
“Why are you acting like this again?” Yoosung demanded. “Did you listen to anything I said to you on our way here?”  
“How many times do I have to tell you guys before you get it?” Luciel shouted. “I don’t care about you: any of you. If we ever get out of here, I won’t have anything to do with RFA and disappear like I planned to do in the beginning. Want to know the truth? The friendship I had with you all was temporary.”  
“That can’t be true,” Yoosung said. “Weren’t you trying to keep our spirits up?”  
“I only did that to keep up Jumin’s pretense of having everything under control.”  
Jaehee gasped. “How could you say you don’t care about us when you rushed to ___’s side?”  
“That was a mistake! The worst mistake I’ve ever made in my life.”  
“How could you say something so horrible?”  
“Horrible?” Luciel repeated lowly. “Horrible? Do you want to know what’s really horrible? How entrenched this organization is with V’s secrets,” Luciel snapped. “That’s what’s horrible!”  
“Well, I’ve been saying that for years,” Yoosung argued. “How come you’re realizing now?”  
“Luciel. . .”  
“Help me? What a joke,” he laughed rudely. “I don’t need your help. I don’t need any of you. I’m here because of that traitor V and the rest of this awful organization, but you’re suggesting we gather together under the same banner? It’s been awhile since I heard something so ridiculous.”  
“So you’re upset with V?” Yoosung broke in. “Is that why you won’t talk to us? If so then I understand, Luciel. I can’t stand him! Ever since Rika’s death, and even before then I disliked him. So at least talk to me.”  
“It isn’t that simple. So long as I live and breathe, I won’t have anything else to do with RFA.”  
“You can’t avoid us,” Yoosung reminded. “If you don’t see ___—”  
“Then I’ll die! I’m nothing anyway.”  
“You’re not nothing to us,” Yoosung shouted back.  
Jaehee added, “I understand that you and I have never been the closest but—” She stopped when she noticed Luciel wasn’t listening. She changed tactics. “Then. . . ___, please, at least stick around to sort things out with her. If you cannot find comfort and support from us, lean on her. She has a good heart.”  
“I’d rather die than see her face again.”  
Jaehee’s eyes widened. Yoosung’s jaw dropped.  
“Luciel,” Jaehee said, “Please come to your senses. We can’t afford to split up like this. You must understand that if nothing else.”  
He turned away instead.  
“We’re done here,” he said firmly. “If we cross paths again, you won’t leave unscathed.”  
Yoosung’s gaze met Jaehee’s. “What do we do?”

Jaehee’s hands began to shake. She searched her mind desperately for words to fix the situation. Mr. Han had trusted her to keep things together. She couldn’t afford to fail. The potential for chaos she glimpsed was scathing, like molten steel.

“Luciel?”  
He kept walking.  
“Luciel!”  
He didn’t stop.  
“Even if we find something we can’t escape without you!” His stride didn’t so much as break. “It’ll be too late if we try to bring it to you. We’re more susceptible to Unknown when we’re alone!” He turned the corner. “That’s what Mr. Han was originally trying to say! I think that’s what he wanted to express! We cannot afford to be alone!”

He didn’t look back.

“We can’t afford to,” Jaehee croaked. Her spirit was dampened. Her gaze shot to Yoosung. “We have to do something.”  
“What else can we do?” He too was dispirited.  
“We can’t leave Luciel alone. None of us can afford to be—” Jaehee rivalled statues with her sudden stillness. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she recalled the time she’d spent looking after ___, and joking playfully with Zen. Her stomach clenched with the intensity of her dread. She remembered Zen’s words about his dream, and her mind filled in the rest.

“What is it, Jaehee?”  
“Mr. Han,” she croaked. “I—I left Mr. Han alone.”  
“I think Jumin can handle himself—” Yoosung hadn’t finished his sentence, but Jaehee was already running. Yoosung faltered at the suddenness before he followed after her. Her composure forgotten, Jaehee raced through the halls. They made it to the penthouse and rang the doorbell but to no avail. Jumin didn’t come to the door. Jaehee knocked so hard, the door rattled and protested.

“Mr. Han? Mr. Han, it’s Assistant Kang! Open the door.” It did not open.  
“Why are we running? Did something happen to Jumin?”  
She stumbled away from the door with a gasp. Her mind whirled with scenarios. “Mr. Han isn’t in there.”  
“Maybe in your room?” Yoosung suggested. “Isn’t that where we left him? Maybe he’s still there.

Panic sent her tearing through the hall towards her room. She crashed into the floor when one of her heels snapped from a poor footfall. She’d been lucky enough not to twist her ankle, but as she yanked the shoes off a jolt of pain shot through her right ankle. It was only a strain, but it burned like fire. Yoosung dropped beside her and assessed her injury.

“Jaehee, are you okay?”  
She hissed out a breath when he touched it. “It’s only a strain, not a full break.”  
Yoosung released a breath. “Thank goodness. It terrified me to watch you go down.”  
“Mr. Han. I need to get to Mr. Han. I think something terrible has happened. You need to get there!”  
“I can’t leave you here. You just said we couldn’t be alone.”  
Jaehee’s eyes darted around. Her gaze settled on Yoosung’s hairpin. “Quick, give that to me.”  
“What?” Jaehee gestured. “M-my hairpin?”  
“Quickly Yoosung!”  
He forked it over and blushed when Jaehee tore her skirt. Promptly, he looked away. It only took Jaehee minutes to create a makeshift brace. She rose confidently and tested it. Aside from uncomfortable pressure, she could walk. Running, however, was out of the question. Yoosung steadied her unnecessarily, but his arm arched strangely beforehand.

“Are you going to be okay?”  
“This will heal fine with proper care,” she said. “Right now, getting to my room is what matters.”  
“Should I grab Zen?”  
“There’s no time.”

She barreled through the door to her room and gasped. Han Jumin was no longer in there. She hobbled around as quickly as she could, and scanned the room. There was no sign of him except the suit jacket he’d abandoned yesterday. In her panic, she did not allow Yoosung entry, but his bangle did not go off as he entered. Her heart thudded in her chest hard enough to crack ribs.

“Mr. Han?” Jaehee called. Her voice was uneven. “Jumin Han?”  
She stood there listening as though they were playing a game she was unaware of. She wanted to believe that he’d pop out of someplace she’d missed in her room: but she knew that wasn’t the case. She stumbled back.

“No,” Jaehee whispered. “This can’t be real.”  
“He’s not here?” Yoosung asked.  
“No, he’s not here. God, why? Why is this happening?” Jaehee cried.  
“There's nothing else we can do, Jaehee. . . It’s over.”  
“No, it can’t be.”  
“It is.”  
“We need to get back to Zen and tell V too. Luciel needs to know even if he says he doesn’t want to. Maybe they saw something.”  
“They won’t do anything. We don’t know where he went.”  
“Why are you so negative? I’m usually the one that—Yoosung?”  
She was startled by how close he was and took a step back. It was then her nerves screamed. She gazed into Yoosung’s eyes, and they lifted every hair on the back of her neck. Something was wrong. Jumin’s voice flashed through her head.

If you enter a bedroom other than yours uninvited, it is considered an intrusion and punished accordingly.

Her breath hitched. Yoosung smiled. He looked remarkably innocent.

“I’m glad we can be alone, Jaehee. I meant to talk to you.”  
“How did you get in here? I didn’t say you could come in.”  
Yoosung gave her a quizzical look. “What are you talking about? You told me I could come in,”  
“No,” Jaehee confirmed. “I didn’t.”  
“Listen to me, Jaehee,” Yoosung whispered. “You’re a bit paranoid right now. We were searching for Jumin, remember? Do you want me to get Zen?”  
Jaehee darted sideways and snatched up the lamp from the table near her.  
“You already knew Mr. Han was missing, didn’t you?” She said as she backed away. “Is that why you look like that?”  
“Jaehee. . .” Yoosung said softly. “I honestly didn’t know anything about Jumin. Why are you treating me like this all of a sudden? It hurts my feelings.”  
“Then how did you get in here!” She shouted.  
“You let me in.”  
“Don’t lie to me, Yoosung.”  
He straightened after a moment. His eyes became unfathomably dull, and he sighed. “I must not be very good at this since everyone keeps finding out.”  
Jaehee’s eyes widened at the significant change. She flinched away and bit her lip to muffle a cry at the pain that shot through her ankle.  
“Take it easy, Jaehee,” Yoosung suggested. “I’m not trying to hurt you, and there’s not much you can do with that ankle anyway.”  
He stepped forward. “Don’t come any closer!”  
“Does the distance make you feel safe?” Yoosung stepped away. In fact, he retreated all the way to the door. “There. Can we talk now?”  
She could scream, perhaps Zen would hear her.  
“Don’t bother,” Yoosung said frostily. “Zen won’t make it in time, so why don’t you hear me out?”  
“How could you?” Jaehee demanded. “Are you working with that maniac?”  
“That’s a bit harsh. He’s not that bad.”  
“Not that bad?” Jaehee scoffed. “Do you know what situation we’re in because of him?”  
“It wasn’t him, Jaehee. Listen to me; this is a huge misunderstanding.”  
“What?”  
“He’s not trying to hurt us.”  
“Have you lost your mind, Yoosung?” Jaehee snapped. “He nearly killed ___. Zen actually died before ___ saved him! He’s trapped us all in here!”  
“It’s V’s fault. We’re in this situation because of V.”  
“Is that what he told you? How could you believe him?”  
“He knows what happened to Rika.”  
Jaehee was still. Her hold on the lamp slackened. “Rika? Is that why you’re working with him?”  
“Unlike the rest of you, I know what’s going on here.”  
“Yoosung. . . Please, he’s lying to you. He’s using you.”  
“No! I know what a liar looks like when I see one. All I have to do is look in Jihyun’s face!”  
Jaehee flinched at the anger in Yoosung’s voice.  
“I never thought I would have the means to discover what happened to Rika, and Saeran is helping me towards that goal.”  
“Do you have any idea what you’re doing?”  
“I wouldn’t do anything if I didn’t.” His voice returned to normal. He smiled. “You don’t understand yet, Jaehee. I am the only one that can save us all. I can protect ___. Watch.”

In horror, Jaehee watched as Yoosung tugged off his bangle. The light on it died. He dangled it from his fingers, and nothing happened to him. Then, he eased it back on, and it came alive again. Her grip on the lamp tightened. His eyes glowed with fervour as he met her gaze.

“I’m free, Jaehee. Nothing here applies to me. I can go anywhere I want any time I want to,” he chirped. “And look.” He tapped his bangle and her room door locked. He tapped it again and the door promptly unlocked. “I can control a lot of other things too if the need calls for it.”  
“Oh my god. . .”  
Yoosung grinned. “Pretty awesome isn’t it?” She stepped away from him. “Why are you still backing away from me?”  
Jaehee trembled.  
“You have nothing to be afraid of, Jaehee.” His eyes narrowed on the lamp, “Unless of course, you intend to get in my way.”  
“I’m holding this to protect myself.”  
“If I wanted to attack you, I’d just trigger your bangle. I’m capable of that too. Why do you think there’s so much room between us? Really, it would’ve been an advantage to you if you were closer.”

The lamp fell from Jaehee’s hands and shattered on the floor. She didn’t breathe. She didn’t make any sudden moves. She could still scream, but she swallowed. Yoosung’s gaze deterred her. Even if Zen reacted, Yoosung could trap him in his room, and he’d curse Unknown without ever knowing it was Yoosung.

“How could you betray us?”  
“I didn’t,” Yoosung said frankly. “I was given gifts and accepted them. V is the only traitor here. I was right. He’s hiding secrets from us. Even Luciel turned on him. Doesn’t that make you suspicious?”

Jaehee wanted to cry. She could hardly bear to stare at Yoosung.

He gestured to her couch. “Have a seat if you’d please. You look uncomfortable.”  
With no other choice, Jaehee sat in the chair. Yoosung had control. She could try to distract him, but he watched her keenly like a bird of prey. He seemed to count her every breath. Stalked each of her moves.

“What do you want from me?”  
“Well, we have two options now that I’ve told you. You could willfully sabotage your relation with ___, or I could send you to Unknown. It’s your choice.”  
“Why are you doing this, Yoosung? It’s not going to lead you down a good road. If ___ finds out, how do you think she’ll feel?”  
“She’ll be sad for a moment, but considering I know where the exit is, I think she’ll get over it.”  
“What?” Jaehee coughed. “Yoosung. . . that can’t be.”  
His eyes were earnest. “Unknown told me. He even programmed it in my bangle so I can’t forget.”  
“You know where the exit is,” Jaehee choked. “And you didn’t tell anybody?”  
“Don’t you think I was going to?” Jaehee’s eyes widened. “I had a perfect plan to become the closest to ___, but I wasn’t thinking clearly. I started to feel more anxious, more jealous. You don’t know what it’s like, Jaehee. To constantly feel like you’re falling behind or lacking. Everything went wrong because everyone started doing things I couldn’t predict.”  
“Yoosung. . .”  
“I had my moments where I thought I should tell her. That I should tell everyone.”  
“Then why didn’t you?”  
“I couldn’t because I have one restriction. I can’t say anything when Jumin, Zen, Luciel, or you are around.” Before Jaehee could ask her question, Yoosung continued, “Then I stopped wanting to come clean after the doubt I had in Unknown’s words was cleared up.”

Jaehee was silent. The hurt that coloured Yoosung’s eyes pricked at her heart despite the current situation.

His eyes stared soullessly into hers. “That ranking destroyed me.”  
“It doesn’t mean anything,” Jaehee whispered. “Are you listening to me, Yoosung? It didn’t mean anything.”  
“It meant everything to me. I didn’t want to believe it. I didn’t want to hear it, and still. . . It was my fault. I did get consumed with jealousy, but what did I do so wrong to deserve something like that? To be last.”  
“Yoosung. . .”  
“She was safe in my room. She came to me for safety. I was there for her. Sure, I made this decision for Rika, but can you comprehend what I can do here now? Unknown trusts me so much that he gave me the option to leave. I could’ve shown her where the exit was. I could’ve taken her there. We could’ve escaped together! Me,” Yoosung insisted. “I was the one that knew! Not Luciel! Not Jumin! Not Zen! And definitely not you!”  
Jaehee backed up on the couch. Yoosung’s unstable anger terrified her.  
It was then he wobbled and sank to the floor. “So why. . . Why was I the one that was thrown away?”  
“Yoosung, I’m sure that’s not the case.”  
“Why does she hate me so much?” A few glossy tears slipped down his cheeks. “Luciel says terrible things to her, and terrible things about her. Luciel threw her away, so why does she like him so much? He hasn’t done anything when I did this much. Doesn’t she know how good I can be to her? I’m not a threat to her.”  
“Yoosung. . .”  
“What did I do? She was safe with me. I have the means to protect her.”  
“You can protect us all, Yoosung,” Jaehee suggested tenderly. She inched towards him as he cried. “___ didn’t reject you. I’m sure she didn’t. If anyone, it would be me. That ranking is probably something Unknown made up. So please, let me go. I can tell Luciel, Zen, and V for you. Even Jumin if you let me know where he is.”  
“I don’t know where Jumin is,” Yoosung sniffled. “I honestly don’t know. I could ask Unknown; he’d probably tell me. He let me know when ___ is going to wake up too.”  
“When?” Jaehee gasped.  
“Five days from now in the evening.”  
“Five days? I don’t know if Zen can hold out that long if he doesn’t know. Please Yoosung, you need to tell him.”  
“No. . .” Yoosung said coldly. “I don’t have to tell anybody anything.”  
“Yoosung? Please, the information you have is—”  
“Vital,” he finished. “I know. Yet she still threw me away. Maybe I have to do more. Everyone else is useless in here except me.”  
“Yoosung?” Jaehee cried. She gripped his shoulders and shook him, but his gaze was unfocused. “Yoosung, listen to me. Give me your bangle.”  
“I’m the only one that can take it off.”

He met her eyes, and she flinched away from him. She scrambled backward in retreat. Her shoulder bumped painfully in her couch, and she could move no farther. Frozen in place, she stared up at Yoosung as he rose. He didn’t look sane.

“Yoosung?”  
“Finding out what happened to Rika is my new purpose. It’s all I have to care about.”  
“Yoosung,” Jaehee sobbed in fear. “You don’t have to do this.”  
“___ threw me away. . . Even though I like her so much. Do you know why?”  
“Because you’re acting like this, maybe that’s why?” Jaehee blurted desperately. “It’s not too late to come back. I can help you salvage this.” Her ankle throbbed too violently for her to stand. Yoosung’s didn’t seem to hear her.  
“It’s because of the rest of you,” Yoosung answered. “Don’t get in my way, and I won’t have to get rid of you.”

Jaehee screamed when Yoosung came closer, but he’d been prepared. He’d already tapped his bangle, and the drug was already in her system. The sound never left her throat. A tingle overtook her, and she sank limply to the floor.

“We could work well together, Jaehee,” Yoosung smiled, but his eyes were hollow. He took hold of her bangle. “I need to give you a secondary forbidden action.”  
She could only stare at him. The rest of her body didn’t respond though she desperately wanted to move.  
“No need to be afraid, Jaehee. I already told you I wouldn’t hurt you. I have to do this, so you don’t betray me. No need to worry. It won’t overwrite the original.” Yoosung paused. He stared at her expression. “Are you surprised I can do this too? I already told you Unknown gave me quite a bit of power.”

He stood as soon as he was finished.

“We should return to Zen and ___,” he said warmly. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. The drug should wear off by then.”  
She could do nothing but watch Yoosung go as tears slipped from her eyes.  
“Your new forbidden action is selling me out, Jaehee. Everything I just told you is confidential.” Yoosung warned. “Did you catch that Unknown?”  
Unknown’s hologram came into the room. “I caught it. Though I was worried for a moment there. I was wondering what you were doing.”  
“It’s my new plan,” Yoosung said. Unknown let out a whistle.  
“Maybe you are interesting after all. I nearly missed your signal though. Be more cautious if there’s a next time.”  
“We’ll see if that’s necessary.”  
Then Unknown was gone, and so was Yoosung. They left her alone with the terrible information she’d acquired, and the horrific knowledge that she couldn’t tell anyone.

. . .

When Yoosung came back into the room with Jaehee, Zen immediately came to them. He took stock of her tattered clothes, her lack of shoes, and even Yoosung’s clothes were torn in a few places.

“Christ,” Zen swore. “What happened?"  
“I made a mistake,” Yoosung said. “We tried to talk to Luciel, but he didn't hear any of it. I left Jaehee to go after him.”  
“You what?” Zen’s anger swelled. “How could you just leave a lady?”  
“I ran after Luciel and tried to talk to him.” He teared up. “I’m sorry, Zen. I should’ve. . . I’m sorry.”  
Jaehee didn’t say a word as Zen eased her away from Yoosung. He helped her onto the sofa, but she stared at the wall ahead of her.  
“Jaehee?” Zen called tenderly. “What happened?”

She gazed up into Zen’s eyes. Her own saying a million different words. What part of today was it that you would’ve dreamed, Zen? The truth about Yoosung, or Mr. Han’s disappearance. Perhaps both. Her voice broke as she opened her mouth. Tears welled in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. Zen was this close, and yet, she could tell him nothing. Unknown was watching, and so too was Yoosung.

“It was Unknown,” Jaehee lied. It set fire to her faith. Burned holes into the prayers she’d said for them all. “He’s actually in the building.”  
“How? What? Don’t you know how to fight?”  
“I was distracted,” she said vaguely. Yoosung’s eyes burned a hole in her back, and she adjusted her answer. “Mr. Han is missing. I panicked looking for him.”

Zen’s eyes widened, and Jaehee choked on her inability to tell him what the real threat was. It was blonde, innocent, and sharing a room with them. They would not find Jumin, and more than anything, Jaehee mourned the loss of the semblance of order she’d been holding onto. Her mind worked for a plan, but for now, she held her tongue.


	14. Retaliation and Willpower

Chapter 14

Five Days Later. . .

V thought he was dreaming when he heard his doorbell. He pushed aside wood shavings with his feet and rose from his bed. It was a journey to get to the door. His sight kept progressively declining, and it didn’t help that he’d turned the lights off.

Without his glasses, his eyes stung brutally from their sensitivity to light. He’d been working through multiple plans in his head, but without information, and the ability to make long trips through the glaringly bright hallways, he hadn’t gotten anything done. Like a captive, he’d been held up in his room. He couldn’t deliver the parts to Luciel because he could stray as far as Jumin’s place before his disability crippled him.

He’d spent days with his thoughts while carving a makeshift cane to the best of his ability.  
The doorbell buzzed again, and he opened the door. To his astonishment, Jaehee stood before him. The light in the hall backlit her frame. Her skin looked pale and ghastly. Dark circles were prominent in her delicate face under transparent brown eyes. She clutched at her wrist, and her eyes darted around as though her every move was being assessed.

“Can I come in?”  
V opened the door wider. “Yes, of course.”

Without another word, Jaehee slipped past V into his room and locked the door. She halted as the darkness surrounded them both. V felt along the wall for the light switch. It would hurt him, but he didn’t want to trouble Jaehee. She already seemed anxious without the excessive darkness. The moment his fingers brushed the switch, Jaehee’s hand snapped over his. She stopped him from turning on the lights.

“You can’t,” she whispered.  
“Jaehee?” V said. “What’s wrong? What happened?”  
“Keep your voice down.”

He caught onto her desperate fear and offered his hand. She took it, and he drew her further into the shadows, and closer against him. More importantly, away from Saeran.

“What’s going on?”  
“I don’t have much time. I could barely slip away as is.”  
“You’re safe here,” V comforted.  
“No place is safe. I came here because I didn’t know what else to do. You’re the only hope I have.”  
That alarmed V. What had he missed being stuck in this room?  
“Tell me what happened.”  
“I don’t know how much I can say. My forbidden action is ambiguous. I can’t afford a slip-up. Mr. Han is missing.”  
“So I wasn’t wrong,” V expressed distraughtly. “Why didn’t you come to me?”  
“I argued for it,” Jaehee expressed. “But Yoosung was so against it; Zen dropped it. We tried to find him on our own, but Jumin can’t possibly be in this building anymore. I think it started then. Luciel’s isolated himself away from everyone. We haven’t heard from him in days. I don’t even know if he’s still in his room. He didn’t respond to our pleas for his aid in helping us find Jumin. He really isn’t talking to us anymore. Because of that, Zen—Zen—”  
“Breathe Jaehee. I can’t help if I don’t understand what you’re saying.”  
She took a deep breath and continued, “Zen stopped trying to speak to Luciel when he ignored him the first time. When he didn’t find Jumin, Zen sequestered us close to him. If none of us are ever alone, then nothing can happen. But I can’t be in that room with them, V. Soon ___ is going to wake up, and then I don’t know what’s going to happen—” She gripped his shirt. Her hands trembled fiercely. “You have to take ___ into your custody. That’s the only way she’s going to be safe. If you have her here, then maybe things can go back to how they were.”

Jaehee’s frantic gaze said it all. The look she gave V needed no interpretation. He set his hands over hers, and they ceased to tremble. He knew what she was referring to without saying it. He’d been horrified too when he’d regained his memories.

It was a moment before V spoke, “Then you figured it out too.”  
Jaehee was silent.  
“If I try to fix this situation, things will most likely become worse.” The moment he’d said it, Jaehee’s eyes burned into his with panic.  
“You can’t do nothing. That’s worse. That’s far worse.”  
“I never said that either, but if I go there and take ___, how do you think that’s going to go? For now, our only choice is to wait until ___ wakes up. Only her words will be able to get through to them.”  
“We’re past that now,” Jaehee croaked. Her hands fell away from V. She wilted beneath his gaze. “I tried. I tried, V, but we’re past that now. They aren’t going to stop, and Luciel won’t give us the time of day. I can’t stand back and watch this happen. You have to do something.”  
“Jaehee. . .”  
Her shoulders crumpled forward. Her head dropped into her hands. “I am so tired,” she whispered. “I can’t hold RFA together on my own. Do you know how many sleepless days I’ve had? I can’t eat. I can’t drink. Every day I’m terrified. Mortified that something will happen the minute I look away. Even now as I’m standing here. I took the risk, so, please. You have to do something.”

V strode to the door and pulled it open. The light flashed over Jaehee and stung his eyes. Jaehee’s gaze was hollow, haunted. Now I know why she looks like that; she hasn’t slept, he thought.

“I can feel everything coming apart. Everyone is slipping into the abyss, and no matter how far I reach out, they don’t take my hand. I don’t know how they feel, but I trust you to keep us safe. Whatever secrets you’re hiding, I don’t care about them right now. Just please. . . Please. . .”  
“Guide me to them.”

* * *

When Zen’s doorbell rang, he immediately looked at Yoosung.

“Can you open the door for Jaehee? I think she’s back from her shower.” Yoosung answered the door, and his entire being was still. “You can come in, Jaehee. Though you really should’ve brought more of your clothes here. I’m against you moving around so much on that ankle.”

When Zen looked up. Jaehee’s arm was looped through V’s. He rose from his chair, and it scraped loudly across the floor.

“I won’t come in unless you let V in too,” Jaehee said. She’d changed her clothes.  
“V,” Zen gasped. “Where have you been for the past week?”  
“Can I come in, Hyun?”  
“Of course.”  
Yoosung turned on Zen. “What do you mean ‘of course’? Haven’t we been over this, Zen? Do you know how dangerous V is?”  
“Settle down, Yoosung. If V came all this way, perhaps he finally has something to discuss with us,” Zen said. He offered V his chair. “What happened to your glasses?”  
“Oh,” V said. He smiled lightheartedly and opened his mouth, but his bangle flashed. He changed his answer. “Somewhere I’m sure. I haven’t seen them in days.”  
He crossed to the chair. Yoosung’s eyes blazed at Jaehee.  
“How could you bring that traitor here, Jaehee?”  
“I happened across him in the hall,” she said as she crossed her arms. “He came on his own once I informed him Jumin was missing.”  
His eyes darkened, and he whispered as she strode by him. “You’re going to regret this decision.”  
Jaehee’s eyes held a defiant gleam. “No,” she countered. “This is the decision I’ll regret the least.”  
She sank into a seat next to V, and Yoosung spun around.  
“He’s the reason we’re trapped here,” he shouted. “And he’s a liar! How could you want to talk to him?”  
“Well, he can’t lie to us here,” Zen pointed out. “So please calm down. I for one, want to hear what he has to say.”  
“This is ridiculous,” Yoosung spat. He glared at V.  
“I’m sorry you feel that way, Yoosung.”  
“Shut the hell up, V. I don’t want to speak to you. I don’t even want to look at you.”  
“Yoosung!” Zen shouted. The room was silent. “That’s enough. If you can’t be civil, then you can leave and go back to your room. I can come get you when this is over.”  
“You’re telling me to go off on my own?” Yoosung said. His eyes widened momentarily before hurt made them dewy. “You’re sending me away for this-this traitor? You’d send me out alone where anything can happen to me so you can hear a few words from this backstabber?”  
“No matter what happened, Jihyun saved my life. If you stop acting out, you’re welcome to stay.”

Yoosung shrank into his chair, but his fists tightened powerfully. For the moment, he was docile. Zen’s eyes lingered on Yoosung for an uncomfortable length of time before he directed his attention to V.

“What can I do for you?”  
“Well, to be direct,” V began. “With things being as rowdy as they are, I believe it’s better if I take care of ___ until rescue comes.”  
Yoosung’s mouth opened, but he didn’t speak when he caught the look Zen gave him. Zen set his hand protectively on ___’s calf.  
“Why do you say that? She’s been fine here.”  
“We’re still inside Unknown’s little game, remember? On the way here, Jaehee filled me in as much as possible, about what’s been going on. I know that you have feelings for ___, Zen. I’m sure it’s the same for everyone.” Jihyun’s eyes were firm. “Everyone except me. The love of my life is Rika. Therefore, none of you have cause for concern or jealousy when ___ is staying with me. I don’t have feelings for ___ like that. By default, that makes me the safest to be around. I won’t keep her to myself. In fact, I believe it would be better for all of us to be together during a majority of the day, and then she’ll retire to my room to sleep. That keeps her safe during downtime and lessens the likelihood of her falling for someone. My plan increases the safety of all RFA members. Especially her.”  
Yoosung gritted his teeth. “I don’t care what your plan is. You can’t be trusted. We’re in this situation because of you. Stop pretending like you’re trying to help us.”  
Zen didn’t comment. He was focused: thinking.  
“You’re the safest?” Yoosung scoffed. “If she falls for you that’d be the worst possible scenario.”  
“I disagree,” Jaehee said. Yoosung’s glare made her flinch. He looked like another person.  
“Wherever Jumin went,” V said. “He’ll be actively looking for a way out. It’s only a matter of time until we’re rescued.”  
Zen was silent. He gazed at ___. “How do you know we’re going to be rescued?”  
“C&R is a massive company. Jumin’s father cherishes him. Do you think he’s going to sit back and do nothing?”

Still, Zen didn’t agree. V tried again.

“If ___ was awake,” he began softly. “I believe she’d want to come with me.”  
“She’d want to go with you?” Yoosung barked. “I find that hard to believe.”  
V’s eyes met Yoosung’s without any malice. “She came to me before, didn’t she? That’s where you found her that morning.”  
Yoosung’s face turned white. He tore his eyes away from V’s. Now he knows I know, V thought. I’m sorry, Yoosung. Truly. Zen continued to stare at ___.  
“Zen,” Yoosung cried. “You can’t let them take her. I’m sure she’ll wake up today. I’m sure of it!”  
Zen’s gaze snapped up. He stared at Yoosung, but he looked torn.  
“You have to be there for her. You’ve been saying it for the past week! Are you going to give up now? Do you want V’s face to be the first one she sees? Do you have any idea how confused she’ll be? V wasn’t even there to see what happened to her!”  
“But he wasn’t on the ranking either,” Zen said. He turned to V. “The rest of us were. There’s truth to his words.”  
“Hyun, please. You know this decision is for the best. Jaehee supports it.”  
“We don’t know what V is hiding from us,” Yoosung protested.  
Jaehee’s eyes challenged his. “Whatever V is hiding from us, he’s the leader of RFA. He has never jeopardized our safety.”  
“How do you think we got into this situation?” Yoosung reminded darkly. “Zen, he’s still keeping secrets from us.”  
It was an effective deterrent. “I’m sorry,” Zen said quietly. “I can’t. She’s fine in here, V. I’m keeping everyone in check.”  
“Hyun Ryu,” V probed. It drew Zen’s eyes to his. He saw the uncertainty, the anxiousness, and most of all fear.  
“You know you can trust me. I have only ever tried to protect you all. I would never intentionally or willfully hurt you. Any of you. Let me take ___.”  
Zen’s eyes flicked to Jaehee’s. She nodded. Zen dropped his eyes. His voice was nearly inaudible. “Fine. Take her.”  
“Are you kidding me?” Yoosung croaked. “Zen. . . this is a terrible idea.”  
V stood and moved towards ___, but Zen didn’t shift out of the way.  
“Hyun?”  
“You can take her as long as you tell me something I want to know.” V froze. Yoosung too was still. “I’m tired of grabbing around in the dark. You have to tell me what I want to know, or it’s no deal.”  
V straightened, and the reluctance in his expression shot Jaehee into action. “Zen, forget about it. Let V have her. It’s for the best.”  
“He’s asking a lot from me,” Zen said. “It’s only fair. It’s uncalled for, I know since I’m indebted to you, V. However, in this situation, I can’t trade something for nothing.”  
“I can’t, Hyun.” V saw his agony. It was reflected back at him in Zen’s eyes. Jaehee squeezed his arm. His poor eyesight fell on her. Her eyes pleaded him. He drew in a shaky breath.  
“Okay,” he choked out. “One. . . one thing.”  
“Who is Unknown?” V flinched at the question. “I want to know what relationship you have with him. I want to know why Luciel acts so strange each time he sees him.”  
“That’s. . .” V faltered. “Not my place to say.”  
“I’m not budging on it,” Zen declared. “I want to know the identity of the person threatening us.”  
“I—” V choked. “I-I can’t answer that, Hyun. Ask me something else.”  
Zen glanced at Yoosung. “Then what happened to Rika?”  
The blood drained from V’s face. He didn’t dare open his mouth. The flash of his bangle could give everything away. He took a step back, but Zen stood his ground.  
“It’s one or the other.”  
“See?” Yoosung said. “His expression alone tells you what a traitor he is.”  
“It’s my fault,” V said. His voice trembled. “It’s all my fault, so just—”  
“Then I can’t let you take ___. I thought you’d come here because you were prepared for it, but I suppose not.” Zen turned back to ___. He reclaimed his seat. “We’re done here.”  
V’s eyes burned. He blinked rapidly, but every blink was like a slow cut across his skin. He took in his surroundings. Jaehee looked shattered. Yoosung seemed content, but the thrill he honestly felt made his eyes brighter. Zen alone seemed fine. The devotion in his red eyes could only make a deal with the truth. V dropped his head. He traced the pattern on the floor. An eternity passed where he stood still.  
“Come closer, Hyun.” Zen slowly turned in disbelief. Yoosung tensed. Jaehee’s eyes lit up. “I’ll tell you, so come closer. I’ll only tell you.”

The world moved in slow motion as Zen came over. V whispered in his ear. It had only taken him a minute to tell Zen, but it felt like an hour. When it was over, Zen’s eyes were inhumanly wide. His hands trembled as he moved backward. He stumbled and only managed to stay standing with the support of the chair. Yoosung’s gaze darted between them. Jaehee resigned herself to ignorance. She did not care to know what V said as long as Zen listened to him.

“. . . What?” Zen said. V held his gaze. “Are. . . Are you serious?”  
“What did he say?” Yoosung demanded. “Which one did he tell you?” Zen said nothing. “What did he say, Zen!”  
Without a word, Zen tied his hair back and rushed out of the room. Stunned, Yoosung whipped around to face V.  
“What did you tell him? I want to know too. I deserve to know what happened to Rika!”  
“I’m sorry, Yoosung.”  
“No,” Yoosung swore. “No you’re not, but you’re going to be.” He sprinted out of the room after Zen. “Zen! Tell me what he said!”  
“We need to catch up with them,” Jaehee said. Her ankle throbbed in protest.  
“I can carry you if you guide me,” V said.

When they arrived, a terrible scene was already unfolding before them. Zen had shoved Luciel against the wall near Luciel’s door.

“You,” Zen growled. “Do you have any idea how much danger ___ is in because of you?” Luciel didn’t say anything in his defence. He looked drained, as though he were on the last legs of his life.  
“Stop Zen!” Jaehee shouted.  
“Hyun, don’t do anything rash,” V called out.  
“Stay out of this!” Zen snapped. “This—This is personal.” He shoved Luciel harder against the wall. He rocked limply like a lifeless doll. “What did you do to drag the rest of us into this, huh? Who the hell are you?”  
“No one,” Luciel said deadly. “I’m not anything.”  
“Is this a fucking joke to you?” Zen hissed. “Who are you to put ___ in danger and not do anything about it? You’re just going to sit here and waste away? Is that your goddamn plan? If you have time to bitch and moan, you have time to get your goddamn brother under control!”  
Luciel’s eyes snapped wide open. “Who told you that?”  
“So it’s true?” Zen gasped. His hold on Luciel slackened, and then he shoved the redhead away from him. “How are you going to fix this?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Have you come up with a plan?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Do you know anything!” Zen screamed. Luciel stayed crumpled on the floor. “Clearly you don’t give a damn about the rest of us!”  
“No. I don’t. Not anymore.”  
“You—” Zen seethed. “You!”  
“Stop Zen!” V shouted. “It’s not his fault. It’s mine. It’s my fault, so please!”  
“No.” Zen shook his head. “If you think about it, it doesn’t add up. I don’t even know how he’s still alive. Not once after that day did you see ___. That’s his forbidden action, and yet he’s still here breathing when ___ hasn’t so much as opened her eyes yet!”  
Luciel’s gaze shot up to Zen’s. “What?”  
“It’s Luciel’s fault she’s not waking up in the first place,” Yoosung added.

Zen spun on Yoosung. In fact, his gaze flickered over everyone gathered.

“Am I the only one?” He yelled. “The only one not hiding anything? The only goddamn person here without any secrets?”  
“Zen. . . please calm down.”  
“I am calm,” he promised passionately. He met Luciel’s distraught gaze with a glare, and then glanced at everyone else. “Listen very carefully to what I’m about to say: all of you. None of you are allowed to come anywhere near ___. None of you! Since I’m the only trustworthy one here; since I’m the only male who hasn’t lost their goddamn mind, she’s under my protection! If any of you dare to come near her, you’ll have to go through me. Understand?”  
“Zen. . . what about V’s deal?” Jaehee protested.  
“It’s off. It’s clear to me now that the only people she should be around are you and me, Jaehee. I’m done with this bullshit. This sneaking around, these willful intentions to keep people in the dark, and all the secrets and lies that are completely unnecessary in this organization. I’ve had enough!”  
“I haven’t done anything to you, Zen,” Yoosung blurted. “How could you do this to me? I thought we were a team!”  
“Given the circumstances, I can’t trust you either.” Yoosung’s eyes widened.  
“I haven’t done anything wrong. Why are you treating me like V and Luciel?”  
“Then I’ll let Jaehee decide.” Zen turned to her. “Do you want him with us?”  
Jaehee didn’t look at Yoosung as she answered. “The fewer of us that are around her, the better off we’ll be.”  
“Then it’s decided. I’ll take care of the girls.”  
Zen turned away.  
“You can’t do this to me,” Yoosung cried. “Zen please!”

He didn’t turn around. He took Jaehee from V and didn’t spare any of the guys a single glance.

“It’s her choice in the end,” Yoosung hollered after him. “She can choose to see anyone she wants to!”  
“Maybe she would if I was a liar like the rest of you,” V said nothing. Luciel dropped his head. Yoosung rocked back as though he’d been slapped. “I’m going to tell her everything that’s happened, and if I miss something, Jaehee’s seen it all. She’ll fill in the gaps. I’ll tell her exactly why she’s better off with Jaehee and me.”  
“You have the most intent out of us all,” Yoosung spat. “I’ll be shocked if she decides to stick around when you’re so clingy. You touch her so much that I’m surprised she hasn’t slapped you.”  
Zen slowed. Jaehee squeezed him. “Please Zen. Let’s just go.” He kept walking.  
“Zen? Don’t walk away from me, Zen!”

Luciel rose and slinked towards his room. He stopped when he saw Yoosung’s face. It wasn’t enough time to stop him.

“___ isn’t going to pick you!”

That’s when Zen stopped. He turned with Jaehee on his back. He met Yoosung’s gaze with his impeccably handsome face and arched an eyebrow.

“That’s not what it felt like to me the other day.” Jaehee’s eyes widened. So did V’s. “I didn’t force her to kiss me. That was her decision.”

Yoosung’s fears and despair ignited in a blinding moment of fury. Luciel didn’t move fast enough. Yoosung threw himself at Zen. The attack didn’t hold much weight, but carrying Jaehee, Zen’s stagger became a fall. Jaehee flew off Zen’s back and careened into the floor. The air whooshed out of Zen, and he only had a moment to glimpse his handsome, startled face in Yoosung’s eyes before a fist slammed into his jaw. Luciel raced forward, he dodged Yoosung’s stray elbow and yanked him off Zen. His arms and legs flailed.

“Let go of me! Let go of me!” Luciel didn’t hold Yoosung for long. Composure forgotten, Zen charged at them both. His tackle held significantly more power than Yoosung’s. They went down immediately and the weight of two bodies crushed Luciel’s lungs. It stole the air from him, and he wheezed. In an instant, Zen was crouched above Yoosung, his fist raised, every muscle primed to deliver a blow. He hesitated as he gazed at the blonde shivering beneath him.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” Zen threatened. Chest heaving, he backed away. The sharp kick delivered to the back of his knee brought him down again. Yoosung swung wildly, and Luciel rolled away now that he was free. He rose just in time to see Zen catch Yoosung’s arm and flip him to the floor. Yoosung cried out as he hit the ground.

“Stop!” V ordered, he didn’t dare go forward. He’d be useless with his eyesight. Jaehee gripped her ankle. It screamed in hateful fury from her fall. She watched in horror as Zen didn’t hesitate the second time around. His fist collided with the arms Yoosung brought up to defend himself.

“Are you going to keep it up?” Zen shouted. “Did you really think you could fight me?”  
“Knock it off you two!”  
Still, Zen swung repeatedly, until Luciel yanked him off Yoosung. “Stop! Are you crazy? You could kill him!”  
Zen yanked away from Luciel effortlessly. “He attacked me first! Get off me!”  
“He’s weaker than you. Cut it out!”  
“This is only a taste! If you come near ___ there’s a lot more waiting! Try it, Yoosung. I dare you!”  
“Zen!” Luciel shouted. He shoved Zen back when he stepped towards Yoosung. “Stop. That’s enough.”  
“Get the hell out of my way, Luciel! I ought to kick your ass too!”  
“Hyun,” Jaehee sobbed. Tears leaked down her face. “That’s enough. Please.”  
That seemed to calm him. Zen backed away. He drew in sharp breaths as he stalked over to Jaehee.  
“We’re leaving now.” Jaehee flinched when he reached out to her. She didn’t see how it scalded him. “I’m sorry, Jaehee. I’m sorry. Let’s go now, okay? I’m sorry you had to see that.”

Jaehee didn’t say anything. Her ankle hurt too much. Her arms tightened around Zen as he lifted her easily. Yoosung didn’t move from where he was. He trembled fiercely. It took him forever to sit up. Along his arms were purple bruises where Zen had hit him. Luciel crouched in front of him.

“Yoosung? Are you okay?” His eyes bored into Zen’s back as he strode away. Luciel swallowed when Yoosung’s eyes dropped to his bangle. He reached out, but Yoosung slapped his hand away.  
“Don’t touch me.”  
“Yoosung?”  
“I’m perfectly capable of finishing everything.”  
Luciel’s eyes widened. “Yoosung, don’t—”  
Every light in the hallway went out.

* * *

“Alara?” Hae-Ran sang as she popped her head into her fellow disciple’s bedroom. Alara looked up from her book. “I have exciting news. You simply have to see this.”  
“Is it urgent? I’m doing my daily readings. The things the Savior wrote in here, just know how to touch my soul.”  
Hae-Ran giggled, “I’ve found something that’ll touch your other parts.”  
“How vulgar,” Alara sighed in aggravation. “I have no interest.”  
“Say that after you’ve seen what I have to show you.”  
Alara’s book made a finite thump as she closed it. “Fine. I’ll humour you. Then I’m coming straight back, you hear me? We have mass in a few hours.”

After adjusting her robe, Alara followed Hae-Ran. They descended from their shared room into the cells. She grimaced at the unkempt concrete and plugged her nose at the musty scent.

“Gross,” Alara complained. “Why on earth are we coming down here?”  
“Keep following me. You’ll see soon.”  
They walked through a few more hallways and passed through a tunnel. Alara nearly crashed into Hae-Ran, when she stopped. She gestured proudly at a gaudy door.  
“Take a peek inside.”  
“It looks like it should be locked.”  
“It’s not. Not today,” Hae-Ran grinned.  
“If the Savior locked the door, clearly we shouldn’t be in there.”  
“It’s only locked when it’s in use. How long do you think it took me to find a time when it was empty?”

With a sigh of irritation, Alara pushed open the door. She stopped short when she saw the room inside. It was luxurious and made her shared bedroom look pathetically cramped. As her eyes scanned the velvety room of red and black, she wondered aloud.

“I didn’t know we had rooms like this here.”  
“Not that. Forget the room,” Hae-Ran chided. “Over there. Look at him.”  
That’s when her eyes settled on the beautiful man someone had thoughtfully strapped to a chair. He had a full head of silky black hair, and features that brought a blush to her cheeks.  
“Oh, my Savior.”  
Hae-Ran shook her head. “And you said you weren’t interested. Look at you, drinking him in now.”  
The handsome man lifted his head. His eyes were an intense grey. She blushed deeper.

“Look at those amazing eyes,” Hae-Ran cooed beside her. “Couldn’t you stare at them forever?”  
And her fellow disciple was right. They were a perfect, steely grey a girl could get lost in.  
“He’s so dreamy,” Hae-Ran said. “I stumbled across the man of my dreams.”  
Alara shot the disciple drooling next to her a choice stare. “You pictured the man of your dreams strapped to a chair?”  
“Well,” Hae-Ran huffed, “I have to keep him somehow.”

Alara rolled her eyes and stepped forward. Her eyes scanned the stranger and narrowed at his condition.  
He looked exhausted and dizzy at the same time. Sweat slid down his brow, yet he shivered. His clothes were in tatters, and here and there, bits of supple skin showed. His hair was messy and scattered across him were faint red marks. His lips were dry and cracked. Yet, he still managed to look more stunning than any other man she’d laid her eyes on. So much so that she was impulsed to touch him.

“Hae-Ran, is this a cleansing?”  
“He’s supposed to be one of us,” she said with a lecherous grin. “Yes, he’s going through the cleansing process.”  
“I wondered what the other disciples were gossiping about. Seems it was him.”  
For a second his gaze seemed unfocused, but then he glared at them both. He was handsome, but his attitude was unimpressive.  
“Excuse you,” Alara snapped. “Who do you think you’re looking at like that? Have I done something to you?”  
“I wonder when his cleansing will be over. Gosh,” Hae-Ran’s eyes sparkled. “He’s so handsome. I mean, he certainly needs a bath, but even then just look at him. I need a taste of that fair skin. Those lips were destined for mine. We’re so lucky, Alara!”  
“Turn around, and get out,” the man croaked. His voice was ragged as though he hadn’t had a single drop of water.  
“And why should we do that?” Hae-Ran demanded. “We found you. You’re ours for a little while.”  
The man coughed. “I don’t belong to any of you.”  
“Wow,” Alara whistled sarcastically. “I feel so threatened. You do realize we’re not the ones strapped to a chair?”  
Hae-Ran reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. He flinched away from her touch.  
“Don’t touch me,” he snapped.  
“It’s even softer than it looks, Alara.”  
“Really?” She too touched him. “It is.”  
“Touch me again,” the good-looking man threatened, “And you’ll never forget the day I get out of this chair.”  
It made the two disciples pause. Then they both burst into simultaneous laughter.  
“I don’t think he’s taken any of the medicine.”  
“I figured. That’s why I brought him some water. Here pretty man,” Hae-Ran smiled. It was not friendly. She pulled a water bottle free from her sleeve and shook it in front of him. “Have a sip. You look thirsty.”  
She pushed the water into his face, and his hands flexed in his bindings. He did not drink.  
Alara stared him down. “Shouldn’t you be relieved? We came all the way here to see you. Are you going to be so rude?”  
“Not seeing you would’ve been better. I was peaceful before you came in here.”  
Hae-Ran gasped. “Do we make you that excited?” She uncapped the water bottle. “Why won’t you drink? I’m trying to do you a favour.”  
The man glared daggers at them both.  
“There’s no medicine in it,” Hae-Ran promised. “It’s safe to drink. See?”  
She drank it and then gazed at him.  
“That doesn’t mean anything.”  
“I didn’t put anything in it.”  
“I’m not going to fall for that again.”  
That surprised Alara. She took the bottle from Hae-Ran. “Well, if you’re not going to drink it. I at least won’t let it go to waste.”

She emptied the contents of the water bottle over the man’s head. He was even more handsome wet. His professionally trimmed bangs clung to his forehead. She released the water bottle once it was empty. The pink bottle collided with his damp head and clattered to the floor. His eyes were lethal as they met hers, but she merely grinned as water dripped off him.

“Here, the Savior makes the rules understand that, handsome? You reek of pretentiousness and money. It’s easy to fix that here.”  
Hae-Ran chortled with laughter next to her.  
“Once you accept that, your life won’t be so terrible. This place is heaven, but it’s hell for people who can’t accept equality.”  
“He looks so tasty,” Hae-Ran giggled. She leaned forward and swiped a finger over his wet skin. She sucked the water off her finger, and her eyes were lit from within.  
“Just wait until I get out of this chair.”  
“Spooky,” Alara laughed. Her eyes slid down his body. Her intentions were painfully obvious. “But it’s not going to work on us.”

She gripped his face and brought it close to hers. He fought against them, but the effort was futile. One disciple forced his head to the side, as the other lapped at the water dripping down his neck. Then they switched. He fought them in silence because when he cried out, they forced the medicine into his mouth.  
The door opened, and the two disciples immediately released him. The air stirred as Rika strode in. Unlike Jumin, she was freshly bathed, well fed, and watered.

“Leave,” she ordered smoothly. The two women that had harassed him bowed respectfully.  
“Yes, Savior.” They fled from the room and Jumin was left with Rika. She took stock of him without a hint of sympathy or remorse. “You look terrible.”  
His voice was raw. “I wonder who’s fault that is.”  
Rika laughed. “Mine? Is that what you’re insinuating? I didn’t starve you. I’m not the reason you’re dehydrated. I offered you all of those things, but you didn’t accept any of them.”  
She strode over to him and ran a delicate hand through his drenched hair. He gritted his teeth.  
“And judging from the state of you, they offered you water as well.”  
“Do not touch me,” Jumin hissed.  
As usual, Rika pulled up her chair. “I won’t. Not for this session.”  
“Get out.”  
“I will,” Rika smiled. “When we’re done here. How do you feel today?”  
He glared at her, and she jotted down some notes. “Same as yesterday it seems. Did you sleep?”  
He didn’t answer. “I’ll take that as a yes, and send more disciples in.”  
“I did,” Jumin croaked. He shivered, and his hands trembled at the thought of more people parading in. “I slept a little.”  
Rika smiled. “I take that back. How long?”  
“I’ve lost track of time.”  
“Did you take your medicine yet?”  
“No,” Jumin spat. He broke into a fit of coughs. His throat was so dry. “I won’t. . . ever take that medicine.”  
Rika set down her clipboard. Her green eyes reached inside his mind. “I can free you from all this if you take the medicine of your own free will.”  
“Never.”  
“Don’t you want to be free, Jumin?”  
He was desperate to escape the torture, but he wasn’t that desperate.  
“Get the hell out, Rika.”  
She reached out and ran her hand down Jumin’s chest; it rose unpleasant chills all over him.  
“How does my touch make you feel today?”  
“Repulsed. Betrayed.”  
“Would you rather be tortured than know happiness with us? Do you really prefer being tortured to being mine?”  
With a glare, Jumin answered without a hint of hesitation. “Torture is preferable to your company.”  
Offended, Rika rose. “Disciples!”  
Jumin didn’t move, but his body tensed up at what he knew they intended as they flooded into the room. She leaned forward. Her eyes dangerously green.  
“Repeat it then, Han Jumin. What do you prefer, torture or me?”  
His eyes were darker than the abyss. “Torture.”  
She turned away without another glance. “I’ll be back tomorrow.”

. . .

The next day he was worse for wear. The dark circles under his eyes were more prominent. Rika pulled up her chair once more. Jumin didn’t lift his head.

“I’m back for our session.”  
“I don't ever want to see you again.” His voice didn't sound like his own. It was raw and ragged.  
“Oh, but you will,” Rika smiled. She ignored the fact that his lip was bleeding. “How do you feel today?”  
His glare was unfocused. His eyes were so dark; his pupils blended into his irises. Rika was prepared to take notes. “I heard you bit a disciple that tried to kiss you yesterday. How was that?”  
Darkness swirled in his eyes. He did not answer.  
“You must have enjoyed it,” Rika smiled. “I'll let them know what you like. It'll be a little less painful for you that way. So don't say I'm inconsiderate. How do you feel today?”  
“I will be the ruin of this organization.”  
Rika laughed. “Right now, you're the ruin of yourself. I'm trying to help you, Jumin. I don't enjoy this any more than you do. Join us, and you'll be free.”  
He breathed heavily but said nothing else.  
Rika moved on. “Did you sleep?”  
“C&R will find this place.”  
“Did you sleep?”  
“Take a good look at my face, Rika. It'll be the last pleasant one you see before they commit you to the mental ward.”  
She set her clipboard down. “I can leave and let the disciples in, Jumin. It's been a week of this pattern, and you still haven't learned? I could always make this much worse for you. They haven't explicitly beaten you because I have not allowed it. However, that could change. I could have them ruin places nobody will see.” He didn't flinch at the threat.  
“Physical torture won't break me.”  
“You were much more pleasant the first day when you begged me why” Rika snapped. “Should we go back to those times you spent in distress? I did enjoy hearing you call out for me.” She paused, “Or you could answer my questions and have a moment of peace. Now, did you sleep?”  
“No,” Jumin gritted out.  
“There. Was that so hard?”  
“I was wrong to think you were a source of light.”  
“Did you take your medicine yet?”  
“No,” Jumin spat. “And I never will.”  
Rika’s green eyes reached inside his chest. “If you take the medicine of your own free will, you will be free. This can end, and you can know happiness.”  
“I refuse.”  
“Disciples!” Jumin pressed back into his chair. He trembled, even though they only came in with water and food. Jumin dropped his gaze so he couldn't stare longingly at the food. His stomach rumbled, and he lifted his eyes in defiance. The disciples left.  
“I didn't put anything in this food or water.” She held the pill bottle in her hand. “Take one of these, and you can eat. You can even indulge in freshwater.”  
He didn't speak. He thought of ___ as he had been doing. He was hard-pressed to keep his sanity.  
“My offer stands, Jumin.”  
She reached out and ran her hand up his arm before it slipped over his chest. His body rejected it. He would not accept any woman other than ___.  
“How does my touch make you feel today?”  
“Disgusted. Hatful.”  
“Do you prefer being tortured to being mine?”  
With a glare, Jumin answered, “I am not yours.”  
She snorted. “Yes, yes. I’ve heard this before. You belong to ___. So tell me Jumin, when do you think she’s coming for you? I don't see her, do you?”

She made a show of looking around the room.

“Let her go, Jumin. Do you think she's thinking about you? Whatever gave you the impression she cared for you? She's surrounded by other men. Even if she did have some fleeting affection for you, it's not impossible for her to fall for someone else. She would've given up on you anyway once she realizes how twisted inside you are. Unlike me. I know, and I still stick by you. You're too clever to cling onto unrequited feelings like that. Even if you appreciate her, she'll run from you. All she needs is a glimpse of how possessive you are, or how twisted your soul is.”  
“You don't know anything.”  
Rika’s eyes gleamed. “Oh? If you say so.”  
She sauntered over to the table and picked up a remote.  
“Disciples!” They rushed into the room like phantoms, and in no time at all, they set up a television in front of him. Then, they were gone. Rika strode behind him. His shoulders tensed. She clicked on the tv and pressed play. Jumin’s eyes widened at the footage on screen. He recognized ___, and her dash to the door the day he'd held her. The video played through once and then cut back to the expression she'd shown seconds before running to the door. It played continuously in front of him: sound and all.

“Where did you get this?” Jumin said. Rika’s hands settled on his shoulders.  
“Saeran sent it to me after I asked him.”  
He tore his eyes away from the screen. “Turn it off.”  
“It feels different when there's actual proof doesn't it?”  
“I don't want to watch this.”  
“Why? Because you're forced to think what I'm telling you is true? It is true. Look at her. Look how fast she ran.”  
“It was a misunderstanding,” Jumin choked. “We made up afterwards.”  
“You didn't make up,” Rika whispered intimately into his ear. “She'll always run from you. That was only a taste, and she ran from you like that. I would never treat you like that.”  
“Turn it off!” Jumin yelled. “This doesn't mean anything.”  
Rika set the medicine beside the television.  
“Turn it off, Rika.”  
“I will once you take the medicine.” She strode to the door and opened it. She locked it before she stepped outside. Then the door closed. The video played relentlessly, and Jumin was left alone with it.


	15. Sin Like An Angel

Chapter 15

Vanderwood sighed heavily as he adjusted his dark silver tux. He lifted a lint roller and rigorously removed white hairs from it. He shot a penetrating glare at the cat he currently shared his space with. The damn cat had scorned nearly everything in his apartment. It turned it’s nose up at tap water and hissed at generic cat food. He’d gone so far as to purchase a litter box, but that too hadn’t been the cat’s taste. It had strewn litter all over his fine rugs instead. He was currently airing the washed rugs on the balcony. The only time the cat bothered to be content was when it had made its bed on his most expensive tux.

“Elizabeth third,” he spat as he styled his hair. “I don’t understand what kind of pompous ass names their cat that.”

He caught Elizabeth third’s eyes in the mirror. The blue of them as brilliant as sapphires. Curled up on newly purchased silk sheets, the cat screamed luxury. The only reason he hadn’t thrown the overgrown rat from the balcony was that it’d brought him an unusual object. The phone of the now infamous missing man, Jumin Han. He’d drawn his conclusions immediately, especially after he’d found Jumin possessed the app Luciel created. He was a member of RFA. From there, Vanderwood had discovered that Luciel and Jumin weren’t the only missing members. The entire organization had disappeared. Including the mysterious girl, Vanderwood had glimpsed on Luciel’s CCTV. Looking at the cat now, he had no misconceptions that the expensive creature had recognized Luciel’s vehicle.

Vanderwood sighed heavily. His days had been flooded with legwork.

“You’re to stay here. Get that furball?” The cat didn’t so much as look at him. Its eyes were fixed on the television. They were discussing a missing silver-haired actor. Vanderwood worked in his earpiece. Then he hid the devices he’d need for his mission on his person. With one last glance in the mirror, he admired his appearance.  
“Enough stalling,” he sighed. “Time to get on with it.” He grabbed his coat and his keys. His phone rang through the speakers of Luciel’s vehicle once he was on the road. He pulled over and set the car into park.  
“Vanderwood speaking.”  
“Are you setting out for your recovery mission?” Vanderwood rolled his eyes at the Agency’s unnecessary phone call. If he were Luciel, he’d have the guts to say something sarcastic, but considering the situation, he replied politely.  
“I’m on my way now.”  
“I don’t need to remind you of this mission's importance do I, Agent Vanderwood? Retrieving our lost agent is the last priority, making sure he hasn’t leaked agency secrets is the first.”  
“I understand.”  
“If he has, get rid of the collateral.”  
“That’s what I intend to do.”  
“You are to follow instructions. Need I remind you your client is still waiting?”  
“Like I said,” Vanderwood began, “Seven already finished the job. He has the information with him, but he didn’t get a chance to send it due to his kidnapping.”  
“Secure the information first. His life comes last. We will dispatch you both at one hint of an anomaly. Am I clear?”  
“As crystal.” The line died, and Vanderwood threw his phone out the window. It splintered into pieces and slid into the nearby lake. He procured a new one from his pocket. This one prepared explicitly for the mission. He flipped open the card he’d received to Mint Eye’s sponsor dinner and studied the name he was going by for his purpose.  
“He better be there,” Vanderwood said. “Else I lied only to throw away both our lives.”

He put in the address he was meant to go to for pickup, but he didn’t drive the car the entire way. He didn’t know if anyone in the organization would recognize Seven’s vehicle, so he hid it, and walked the rest of the way. When he reached the designated address, he paused at the massive crowd of people and the extravagant queue of limos they were filing into. There were all sorts of people lined up, in a variety of colours. It was a confusing crowd of people from all walks of life. Something was odd. They were giddy in line and chatted happily amongst themselves. Something one didn’t normally expect from a conversation between that many people. It unsettled Vanderwood. At the front of the line, they were checking invitations. Once people were cleared through, they were offered a glass of champagne before they slipped into their assigned limo. Vanderwood grimaced as he joined the line. He was buffeted with a clashing bouquet of perfumes.

He covered his nose and wondered aloud. “Jeez, does every woman need to wear the same sweet perfumes?”  
A man in front of him chuckled and graced him with a humorous smile. “You know; I was thinking quite the same thing myself. My name’s Jae-Soo, Mangjeol Jae-Soo.” The man offered him a business card. Vanderwood smiled and took the card. He slipped it into his pocket and only then did Jae-Soo shake his hand.  
“Jin,” Vanderwood smiled. “Kweon Jin.”  
“I’m pleased to meet another sensible man like you in this line.”  
“The pleasure is all mine.”  
The line moved. “Can you believe we get to meet her tonight?”  
Vanderwood seized the opportunity to learn more. “No. I genuinely thought we were only having dinner.”  
Jae-Soo laughed. It showed the white hairs in his nose. “Come now, Mr. Kweon. The food is great too, but we’re all excited to see her in person. I never dreamed that I’d be able to share the same room with her. This organization does amazing things. Although I’ve never met the woman, who pulled it all together. She’s as elusive as they come.”  
“You look like you want to say more.”  
“I hear she’s young and gorgeous as well. I’ll certainly be the judge of that myself.” Mr. Mangjeol fixed his tie. “I may be old, but I still have a decent pair of eyes. A nice pair of legs and I’m always willing to put money down.”  
Vanderwood plastered a smile on his face to placate Jae-Soo. You’re worse than the perfume, he thought.  
“I thought you boys were over the long hair days,” Jae-Soo snorted. “Would she be into that? Are women still into that?”  
“I’m not the best person to ask.”  
“What? Don’t you like women?”  
“I tend to keep to myself for business sake.”  
“What kind of company do you run?”  
“I trade in trades. One favour for another.”  
Jae-Soo nodded and grinned. It wasn’t an innocent smile. “So you trade in favours? What kind of favours are we talk—”  
“Are you Mr. Mangjeol?” The stocky man checking invitations asked. It startled him. They’d already reached the front of the line. Vanderwood noted their efficiency.  
“Oh—Ah, yes.”  
“Invitation please.” He procured it and was waved through after a quick check. A delicate girl with a white smile expertly balanced two trays of alcohol.  
“Which one would you like to have, Sir? The left tray has straight champagne, and the right tray holds champagne mixed with rosé.”  
“Do you come with the beverage?” Mr. Mangjeol flirted. Vanderwood didn’t react. For that matter, neither did the girl.  
“Rosé or champagne?”  
“Champagne.”  
“Mr. Kweon? Invitation please.”  
Vanderwood offered his invitation. He grabbed the rosé but didn’t sip from it. Thankfully, he didn’t end up in the same limo as Mr. Mangjeol.

The party travelled in style. Every inch of the limo accommodated the guests inside. His fellow occupants enjoyed the leather upholstery and scarfed down the selection of fresh fruits, cheese and crackers. They bled the alcohol cabinet dry. However, Vanderwood saw the limo as a prison, no matter how fancy it was. He couldn’t unlock the door, and the glass was shatterproof. During the ride, neither of the two men in the front had spoken to any of the passengers. They were as mute as robots, and that unnerved him. They turned the music up when prompted and followed orders, but they didn’t speak. As he kept up appearances, he trained his eyes to his surroundings. So far, Mint Eye was well equipped.

He pretended to sip his drink as the limo pulled off the highway. It slipped into the countryside. Daylight slipped away gradually as the vehicle drove on. Nobody else in the car paid attention to their surroundings except him. His fellow occupants were drunk and merry. Vanderwood didn’t give into the lull of security. He held his breath as the limo climbed a winding road. The trees around them weren’t wild, but artistically manicured. They drove through an open gate. That’s when his eyes widened.

The house the party was being thrown in was impressive. Vanderwood had been all over, and he hadn’t expected much from the organization that had taken Luciel. So, he was duly shocked by the distinguished residence the limo pulled up to. He took in the stone terraces and a gushing marble fountain as the limo parked beside it. He stretched his legs as he exited. Elegant music flooded the air around them and stole his breath momentarily. He moved ahead with his party, but his eyes scanned massive statues plotted through the yard.

Inside was even more impressive. A pleasing array of golds and whites. The house was a work of art. No matter where he turned, it oozed splendour and riches. The main floor was flooded with people. They drank and most clutched a small plate of bite-sized hors-d'oeuvres. He spotted Mr. Mangjeol near the buffet, his hands running over a slim servant girl. Vanderwood ignored it. Other people were not his problem. He had enough on his plate already.

He roamed the house with his drink pretending to admire the art on the walls. In reality, he took stock of his possible exits and eavesdropped on conversations around him. He learned a great deal, and swapped his drink for a new one, so it looked as though he’d finally finished it. He didn’t find Seven, nor did he see a basement. His trip upstairs was uneventful.

“Mr. Kweon!” A voice called out to him. He recognized Mr. Mangjeol and had no intention of speaking with him further. He turned the other way and bumped into someone.  
“Sorry,” he quickly apologized.  
“It’s okay. My fault. I didn’t say I was behind you,” A female voice responded. His eyes met emerald green ones that stole a part of his soul. The woman before him was a terrifying beauty. She wore a long, green silk dress with a high chinese collar. It made her gaze especially enchanting. Her long blonde hair was tied in an elegant bun. Her lips were delicately pink. She was breathtaking, and more so because he recognized the fact she was supposed to be six feet under.

“You,” he stammered: eyes wide. “You’re—”  
She laughed. It was an angelic sound that shattered the wariness he was supposed to feel.  
“I was caught before I could make my entrance. Yes, I’m Rika, the leader of Mint Eye. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”  
He bowed. “I’m even more sorry I bumped into you, Rika. Had I known, I wouldn’t have turned so suddenly.”  
She paused at his words, and her eyes scanned his outfit. “It’s okay, truly. It’s as much my mistake as yours. What’s your name?”  
“Kweon, Jin Kweon.” Her smile was a force of its own. It shot euphoria through his entire body. Vanderwood nearly dropped his glass. His mind was blank.  
“Thank you for coming, Mr. Kweon. Thank you for all your support.”

Then she descended the stairs. Her steps as graceful as a goddess that falls from the heavens. Vanderwood was frozen in place. He hadn’t noticed the slit in her dress up to her thigh until then. It left one of her toned, supple legs exposed. All eyes in the room below were fixated on Rika. She waved to them like a queen making an entrance to her people. Cheers rose up as loud as the gasps. She arrived at the podium, and the teardrop shaped earrings she wore glittered hypnotically in the light.

Vanderwood watched from above. He remembered the reason he’d come here. No matter how beautiful, Rika was the leader of the organization that had kidnapped Seven and the rest of his entourage. He couldn’t be fooled by appearances. Rika was supposed to be dead. Seven had told him as much. If she wasn’t, then something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

“Thank you all for coming,” she began. Her sweet voice quickly gripping everyone. The music died. “Truly you honour me with your praise. I couldn’t ask for a better crowd of sponsors. However, I’d love you all to remember that I didn’t achieve this alone. Thanks to you, Mint Eye has grown leaps and bounds. We still have a long way to go, but due to your contributions, we’ve started the next portion of cleansings. Even more of this world will be purified of fear and pain. For we at Mint Eye see the truth. We are gathered in this room because we believe everyone can reach a higher standing. We are all entitled to happiness. A happiness that isn’t fleeting, but permanent. An everlasting party of happiness that never ends. That is our collective dream: our Magenta.” She paused. Her eyes scanned the room. “But where does that dream stem from?”  
“The Savior,” A woman cried out.  
Vanderwood straightened. The back of his neck prickled with dread. “What the hell?”  
“And who is the Savior?” Rika asked. Her voice was like enchanting music.  
“You, Savior!”  
“Rika!”  
“You’re our Savior, Rika.” More voices rang out to answer her. Even Mr. Mangjeol joined the chant. That’s when Vanderwood realized. He made sense of the unsettling feeling he’d had previously. These people got along so well because—  
“Today, I had the pleasure of seeing you all, and the even greater pleasure of bringing you into the fold. Thanks to Mr. Roe, who lent us his home and vehicles, you are now Believers of Mint Eye. This dinner is our special ceremony.”  
“Bless us, Savior! I cannot go back to that world of taint after seeing you.”  
Vanderwood’s eyes widened. “These people. . .”  
“I will, my Believers. Soon, I can bring you to Mint Eye.” His eyes narrowed. So this damn villa wasn’t it after all. “First, you must finish your cleansing. The outside world is evil, and through no fault of your own, you’ve been tainted by it. Here at Mint Eye, I will give you redemption. I will give you happiness.”  
She lifted a pill into the air.  
“That is why I created the medicine of Salvation. You’ve all partaken of it, and the fruit of your labour shows in the unity of this group. However, this is not the end. Now, you will embed the doctrines of the Savior into your very souls. It will become your being. When I tell you something, you will know it as the truth, and act no matter what I ask you to do.”  
“What the fuck kind of place is this?” Vanderwood gasped to himself. “What on earth have you gotten yourself into, Seven? These religious zealots are crazy.”  
“After dinner,” Rika continued, “the next stage of your cleansing officially begins.” She graced the crowd with her smile, and they went wild. “I will see you all soon. Enjoy your dinner.”  
She didn’t immediately leave the podium. Instead, she glanced up to the second floor where Vanderwood was. There was a fierce intelligence in her eyes and a searing calculative ability. She was watching him because he alone looked out of place.  
“Bless us, Savior,” he cried out. A slow smile crossed her face at his response, but the manipulative glow of it struck him with fear.

She strode away from the podium and was immediately flanked by robed figures. She greeted everyone that came near, but her guards blocked the believers from touching her. The frenzy around her was insanity. People cried out her name as though she were the Messiah. They dropped before her and sobbed in joy. The guards batted away several hands that meant to touch her.

“Only disciples can bask in the Savior’s touch! Keep your hands to yourself.”  
“Please, just once. If I can but feel her grace!”

Vanderwood backed away from the rail. He couldn’t bear to look. Watching such an uncontrolled mob was horrifying. They followed her to the door, and then she disappeared into a car and was taken away. Just like that, the civilized manner of the house returned, but Vanderwood was shaken. He knew the facade for what it was, and he couldn’t unsee it. Her eyes had met his and foreseen him as though she were the Grim Reaper, and had marked him for death.

“Damn,” he swore. “Shit.” He turned and procured his cell phone from his pocket. It was already tracking Rika’s progress back to Mint Eye. Yet, he had to procure one of those robes and watch the fanatics surrounding him before he could think to go after her. “This is a mess, Seven. This is a freaking mess.”

* * *

Mentally numb and cold, Jumin stared at the door at the opposite end of the room. Since Rika had left him with the video, the disciples hadn’t come in. He’d finally had peace from them, but he couldn’t say the same for his thoughts. His body ached, and his thirst was maddening. His eyes fell back on the screen. How many hours had it been? He couldn’t tell. Time had no purpose in this room. There were no windows or clocks. He couldn’t know if it was day or night. It was painful to breathe. Each expansion of his lungs shot agony through his body. That was all he felt. Pain was the only thing keeping him from feeling hollow and ruined. It was all he could do to stay conscious. The only two things in the room that weren’t blurry to him were the television and the door. He didn’t have the energy to hold his head up anymore. Despair made his body heavy.

The door opened. Rika strode in, but it was easy to tell she’d attended some event.  
“Jumin?” She called. He could hear the smile in her voice, but he felt numb. “How did today go? Did you get some peace?”

He didn’t answer. His thirst was relentless. His body’s reminder of his hunger merciless.

“Silent treatment again? Well, you do look a little out of sorts today.” She circled the chair and set her hands on the back of it. She brought her face next to his. “Looks like you watched too much television.”  
When he didn’t react, she moved away.  
“I’d hate to disturb you from such a splendid show. Be honest, Jumin, you and I both know she’s just a poor substitute to me. I couldn’t be with RFA, so she was there to temporarily fill my gap. None of you could turn your affections towards me, so she was my substitute.”  
He didn’t say a word.  
“I’ll leave you be then. You seem to be occupied.”  
His voice didn’t sound like his own. He felt disembodied. Rika straightened.  
“I’m sorry,” Rika said. “I didn’t catch that.”  
Slowly, after an eternity, Jumin managed to lift his head. Rika’s eyes sparkled as he stared at her. A slow smiled oozed over her face as she leaned forward. Her perfume choked him.  
“Han Jumin, you don’t look well, and I understand.” His demoralized eyes were reflected back at him in her jewelry. “However, I didn’t hear you.”  
“I’ll . . . take the medicine,” he rasped. “So...turn it off.”  
“Oh, my,” Rika grinned, “What happened to you? I thought you were never going to take it no matter what. Remember?”  
“I don’t. . . want to see it anymore. . .”  
“This was all it took? Saeran lasted way longer than you. He was much more stubborn.” Her green eyes were a dizzying shade of chaos. “Much more fun.”

He heard her chair scrape across the floor, but his ears were focused on the sound spewing from the television. He couldn’t block it out.

“I don’t think you really want the medicine, Jumin.” His head snapped up. “So let’s start our usual session. If I believe you need it, then I’ll consider giving it to you.”  
“I already said I’d take it, Rika.”  
“And I think you’re a liar.” He pressed against the chair at her cruel disregard of his submission. His body began to tremble. “I only left you alone with your thoughts and a screen. I doubt that’s enough to draw out this dramatic response.”  
“Just give me the medicine. . .”  
“Didn’t you say you preferred this torture over me? I’m only giving you what you wanted.”  
“Rika. . .”  
She smiled radiantly and pulled a clipboard into her lap. She crossed her long legs, so the top of her thigh peeked out through the slit of her dress. “Back to our usual session.”  
“Please stop. . .”  
“How do you feel today?”  
“I don’t want this anymore,” Jumin admitted. “I’ll take the medicine.”  
“You’ve made progress. Did you sleep today?”  
“Rika. . .”  
Her eyes sliced into him. Her voice was vicious, “Did you sleep today?”  
His eyes widened. She didn’t care about his pleas. She wanted an answer.  
“How could I sleep? How could I? I’ve been watching that video this entire time!” He broke into a violent fit of coughs. His throat couldn’t survive anymore yelling. “I don’t want to see it anymore.”  
“No sleep then?” She made a note. “Did you take your medicine?”  
“I will today if you pass it to me.”  
“I can free you from this if you take the medicine of your own free will.”  
“Then I’ll take it,” Jumin whispered. Rika arched an eyebrow, and he dropped his head. He couldn’t stop trembling. “Rika, ___’s memory is all I have. Let me at least have that.”  
She ignored him and continued. “Don’t you want to be free, Jumin?”  
“Didn’t you hear me?” He croaked. “I’ll take the medicine.”  
She reached out and stroked his cheek. He felt lifeless.  
“How does my touch make you feel today?”  
“I’ll do anything, Rika. Just let me have ___’s memory. I don’t want anything else.”  
“Would you rather be tortured than know happiness with us?”  
“Give me the medicine, Rika. I’ll take it.”  
She set the clipboard on the table.  
“Maybe if you ask me nicely,” she laughed coldly. “You’ve given my disciples and me so much trouble. I have to hurt you a little, Jumin since you don’t care how many women you make you cry. Some so many people came into this room in good faith to help, and you were atrocious to them. Since I care about you, I can forgive you. That’s how love is Jumin. It’s painful and cruel sometimes.” Her voice caressed him. “That’s why I had to do this to you.”  
Jumin shivered. He couldn’t block out the haunting images. “What more do you want from me? I said I'd take the medicine.”  
“I want you to want it. More than anything else.” She pointed at the screen. “Not for some selfish reason. This medicine is sacred. It will bring you unimaginable happiness. How can I trust you? Right now, you’re desperate.” Her eyes filled his vision. “Desperate but not broken.”  
“I’m going to waste away here if I don’t take that medicine. I don’t have the energy to do anything.”  
She lifted the bottle next to the television and tapped one of the pills into her hand.  
“Then open wide. Your freedom is a simple pill.”

The pill was an acidic stone as he swallowed it. Rika killed the television, and he sagged like a puppet with its strings cut. It was a momentary comfort. He felt viciously empty at the submission. Rika didn’t take her eyes off him.

“Open your mouth; I need to verify that you swallowed it.” When that was over, she called out. “Disciples!”  
Jumin pressed into his chair fearfully as they flooded into the room.  
“We had a deal, Rika.”  
“Get Mr. Han out of his chair, and bring us some food.”

The moment he was free, Jumin tried to stand, but his legs were too stiff and weak to support his weight. Rika stopped his fall; then two male disciples hoisted him up by his arms. They helped him over to the table and seated him. Five more disciples set the table before they stood by Rika: protecting her. Steam wafted off the food before Jumin. He was ravenous. He drained the water in the cup, and a disciple stepped forward to fill it. Each bite of the food before him was glorious. Rika merely watched him. She didn’t touch her meal.

“Didn’t I tell you how easy it was? There was no need for all that suffering.” He continued eating without responding to her. “I’ll show you where the shower is after this. It’s about time for you to be clean.”

. . .

Jumin stayed in the shower for an hour. He tried to get his bearings, but each time he thought of ___ he couldn’t breathe. His emotions overwhelmed him, and he sank to the shower floor.

Two hours later, when he was finally clean, changed and fed, he was summoned by Rika. Her room was far more extravagant than the prison they’d locked him in. Disciples were positioned outside, and a few blended into her wallpaper. She hadn’t changed out of her dress, but she’d taken off her earrings and let down her hair. Her eyes surveyed him appreciatively.

“You clean up well, Jumin,” she said as she strode over to him. She took hold of his jaw and moved his head to scrutinize his face. He didn’t fight her. “Especially in the clothes I picked out for you.” She released him and took hold of his hand. He gritted his teeth and pulled away. Rika came to a full stop and stared at him. She smiled after a moment.  
“Follow me. We’re going to have a glass of wine.”

The table was set beautifully, and unlike his prison, Rika’s room had windows. The night was more stunning because he hadn’t seen it in a while. He sat at the table and stared at the full glass before him. Rika easily sipped hers as though she hadn’t spent all that time torturing him. She wasn’t the least bothered by it.

“This red,” Rika smiled as she swirled the liquid in her crystal glass. “It’s still your taste, correct?”  
He didn’t answer.  
“Drink Jumin,” she ordered. Her gaze was a threat. “It’s just as easy for me to send you back there.”  
He lifted the glass to his lips and drank. His eyes, however, carefully watched Rika. “Is this all you want?”  
“That and some conversation between old friends.”  
“We’re not friends. Not anymore.”  
The red liquid tinted her lips. “Then should we be lovers? Perhaps we’ll suit each other well.”  
Jumin didn’t comment. He noticed she was provoking him for a response. Thus far, the pill hadn’t made him feel any different.  
“We should talk about something we’ll both enjoy,” Rika said. “___, perhaps? You did spend all those hours watching her.”  
He continued to stare out the window, even though her comment was a slice to the jugular. She wanted a reaction.  
“Aren’t you curious what she’s doing? I could get the report from Saeran. All I have to do is make the call.”  
“I don’t need to know what’s she’s doing.”  
“I thought you were interested in her, yet you don’t care?”  
“Why are you so willing to talk about her? I thought you disliked her.”  
“Dislike her? I’m the whole reason she joined RFA in the first place. You don’t think it’s an accident that she was able to get into my apartment, do you?”  
“You gave her the passcode?”  
“More or less,” Rika nodded. She sipped her wine, and they lingered in silence. “Jumin, I’m warning you right now she’s the same as all the other woman that have approached you before. You were deceived. She only seems different because V agreed to let her into RFA. I handpicked her myself. I know what’s she’s like. Else I wouldn’t have agreed to let Saeran finalize the job with her.”  
Jumin finished his wine and rose. “Can I go now?”  
“Jumin,” the tone of Rika’s voice drew his eyes. She too had risen. Staring at him like she was, he was inclined to listen to her. She looked exactly like the Rika he’d known in the past. He was stuck as she reached out and set her hand on his sleeve. She looked sane: remorseful.

“I wouldn’t warn you if I didn’t care about you. She’s not genuine.”  
He was trapped in her gaze, but he recalled the hell she’d put him through. It was a no contest between Rika and ___.  
“Let go of me,” Jumin gritted. “The only one who isn’t genuine is you.”  
The wounded look that crossed Rika’s face struck him. “Don’t you feel strange when you stare at her? Jumin, I’m warning you, that feeling isn’t special. Your mind just processed her too fast to understand, but deep down you know she’s the same. She can’t accept you. Think about it. She stayed in my apartment, and that’s not a cheap place. Yet, she never protested. Doesn’t that seem weird to you?”  
He turned for the door and strode away from Rika. Fatigue made him wobble. “I don’t have to stay here and listen to you badmouth her.”  
The disciples blocked the door.  
“They won’t move until I tell them to.”  
“Get out of my way,” Jumin snapped. The line of disciples stared him down.  
“Lead him back to his room,” Rika said. “Don’t forget to take your medicine, Jumin.”  
The disciples seized him and guided him back to his room. They pushed him inside and locked the door.

* * *

You opened your eyes slowly as though you’d been asleep for eternity. It was slightly chilly in the room, but the bed’s covering kept you toasty. It took you a moment to gather your bearings. When you were completely coherent, you recognized the silver-haired man next to you.

“Babe?” He called softly.  
“Zen?” Your voice cracked from disuse as you spoke. The elated smile that broke across his face was followed by a swell of tears. You couldn’t remember much, and your head pounded vilely. As though you’d won yourself a wicked hangover.  
“Hey Zen,” you managed a smile back, but it broke at the first wave of pain. Still, you moved to sit up. Zen’s hand steadied you.  
“Come on, not so fast, okay? Be careful. Else you’ll feel sick.” You set a hand on his arm to steady yourself as the room spun around you.  
“What happened? I feel awful, and that’s an understatement.”  
“Don’t think about that right now, okay? Take your time. I’ll tell you every that’s happened once you’re back on your feet.”  
You glanced around the room. “Where’s everyone else?”  
“Jaehee’s in the bathroom. Luciel, Yoosung, and V are in their rooms.”  
“And Jumin?”

Zen turned and passed you a sizeable mug. Its contents inspired your hidden hunger. A glorious smell wafted up from the soup.

“Eat first, Babe. I promise I’ll tell you everything. There’s no rush.”  
The soup quenched your thirst, and soon enough you’d gulped all of it down. You blushed slightly when you remembered Zen’s kind eyes on you.  
“Jaehee,” he called. “She’s finally awake.”  
It was in time for Jaehee’s exit out of the bathroom. Her entire expression transformed into relief as she stared at you. She wasn’t wearing her glasses.  
“___,” she called. She came over and took both your hands in hers. “Thank god.”

Zen left his seat and came back with food from his modest kitchen. The food looked amazing as he set it in front of you. You nearly drooled at the sight of the dressed potatoes. Your hands were clumsy as you took the plate, but Jaehee helped ease it into your lap. It took a moment for your hand to remember how to hold a fork, but as soon as that hurdle was over, the food was gone quickly. You fell back into bed well fed.

“You two must be angels because that was wonderful. I might’ve even overeaten.”  
You picked up on the tense atmosphere and pushed off the sheets. It was sweltering beneath the blankets. Zen helped you to your feet, and you slipped into his bathroom. Most of the hour was gone by the time you’d finished. Zen blushed at the sight of you.

“How do you feel now, Babe?”  
You sighed. Any dynamic motion had the potential to make you sick. “Like the left side of hell and back.”  
It won a smile from Zen. “Well, I’m thrilled you’re awake.”  
“You found the clothes I left for you,” Jaehee said. You nodded.  
“Thanks, Jaehee. I owe—” You paused when you noticed the makeshift cast around her ankle. Your eyes widened. “Jaehee, what happened?”  
Both her face and Zen’s fell.  
“It’s best if you sit down for this, ___,” Zen suggested. His face was grave. You eased back onto the bed with trepidation. It made the food you’d consumed feel like rocks in your stomach.  
“Why? What happened?”  
When Zen and Jaehee were done explaining, you didn’t move. Your motor skills came to a jarring halt, and you had to remind yourself to breathe.  
“Are you serious?” You finally said after a long silence. Jaehee nodded.  
“I am,” Zen replied. “I’m sorry, ___. I wish there were more I could’ve done.”  
You immediately climbed out of bed. “I need to go see them myself.”  
“Babe, wait, okay? Nobody is going anywhere, and you’re not fully recovered.”  
“How can I?” You said as you faced Zen. “I’ve already laid there for so many days, and things are outta hand.”  
“___,” Jaehee said. “I understand your worries, but it’s a poor idea to be on your feet. It’s already ten o’clock.”  
You turned and opened the door anyway. “I don’t care about the time. It’s been long enough.”  
“Then I’ll go with you,” Zen said as he stepped forward. “I’m not leaving you alone. Not anymore.”  
“Then who’s going to take care of Jaehee? You said so yourself that it’s dangerous to be alone.”  
“Then wait until we can both go with you.”  
“Zen, that’s going to take too long. The longer I leave this, the more chaotic things are going to become.”  
“I don’t want you to go,” Zen said frankly. It made you pause. His eyes were grave. “Are you still going to?”  
“Zen. . .” You dropped your gaze from his. Then with a quick sigh, you brought your gaze back to his. “I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, but now is not the time, okay? I need to see everyone else. They’ll listen to me. Can you even imagine how Luciel feels right now?”  
Zen turned his head with a sigh. “You’re thinking about Luciel before your own safety? What are you going to do if Saeran attacks you, huh?”  
“He won’t.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“You have to trust me, Zen.”  
“I do trust you, but anything can happen to you out there. Those guys are all acting strangely.”  
“So I’m supposed to stay cooped up in here? V, Yoosung, and Luciel need me right now.”  
“Luciel doesn’t want anything to do with us. He said so himself.”  
“I still have to try and talk to him. He might come around.”  
“And what about Jaehee? What about me? We’ve been watching over you this entire time, but you’re just going to go?”  
“I’m sorry, Zen.” You turned to go and found yourself facing him again. His firm hand had guided you back around. His loving eyes searched your face.  
“Babe, do it tomorrow. You’ll have more energy tomorrow.”  
“He’s right,” Jaehee added. “You look exhausted.”  
“And tonight,” Zen continued, “I need you to be here. Please stay.”

Jaehee’s eyes widened, and you were silent as your chest tightened at Zen’s plea. He’d gazed at you that way before when he’d first confessed his feelings for you. After a moment, you swallowed and brushed his hand away.

“I’ll be back. Jaehee, please take care of Zen.”  
Then you left.

The first stop you made was Jumin’s room. You opened the door in the hope that perhaps he’d be hidden inside, but there was no such luck. It was empty, and a glance was all it took to know he hadn’t been there for a while. V’s room was the closest, but your feet guided you to Yoosung’s room. Your steps halted. Luciel was coming up the stairs. He carried a large container full of food, and he strode by without glancing at you. You rushed forward, but your legs protested. Nausea slammed into you like a punch to the gut, and you wobbled till the wall could support you. Luciel kept walking unaware of your presence. When the wave of nausea passed, you called out to him.

“Luciel!” The sudden tension in his shoulders gave away the fact he’d heard you. Then, unsurprisingly, he began walking again. “Luciel.”  
“I have nothing to say to you.” He didn’t slow down, so you raced forward.  
“Please, we need to talk. I heard about Saeran. I can’t say I understand how it feels, but I at least want to let you know that I’m here—”  
“You don’t listen, do you?” Luciel began coldly. You’d barely caught your breath. He turned around, and his chilly, deadpan gaze was like a stab in the heart. “Do I look like I’m relying on you?”  
“Maybe you’d look better if you did. I don’t understand why you’re driving this rift—”  
“I’m not in love with you, ___.” You personified silence at his words. “I never was, and I never will be. I’m not some nice guy like you’ve made me up to be in your head. Since you didn’t get it last time, let me make myself crystal clear. I don’t care about your feelings. Zen told you about my forbidden action, didn’t he? I didn’t see you despite the fact that it would kill me. I don’t know how much clearer I can be. I don’t want to hear your voice. I don’t want to look at you. I don’t even want to breathe the same air as you. I never, ever, want to see you again. Do you get that?”  
“Luciel . . .” you teared up at his cruel words.  
“I’m sick of you. Stop clinging to me. You’re like a goddamn leech.”  
A few tears slipped down your cheeks, but you couldn’t move. Couldn’t breathe. Your fingers dug into your palms. “Is that how you feel?”  
“Why are you still standing in front of me?” Luciel demanded. “Get lost.”  
He bore a striking resemblance to Saeran that twisted your chest.  
“I will if you answer my question.”  
“I already told you how I feel,” Luciel shouted. “Why are you still standing in front of me?”

Instead of asking again, you rushed at him and your hands connected with the bin he was carrying. He stumbled backwards, but you gave him no reprieve.

“What are you doing? Don’t—Don’t come near me.”

The bin crashed to the floor, and you shoved him again. The snacks scattered across the hallway. This time, he was even more unprepared. He hit the ground, and you landed on top of him. His shocked golden gaze met your upset one. It was a full minute before his harsh expression shattered and revealed his agony. His eyes were dewy with the promise of tears.

“You’re a liar, Luciel Choi,” you said. “The biggest liar I’ve ever met.”  
“You don’t know anything about me.”  
“If you can’t stand me then why aren’t you pushing me away? If you can’t bear to look at me, then why can’t you look away? Why didn’t you turn around?”  
“I forgot to.”  
“Liar. I won’t believe you, even if you say those terrible things.”  
“Believe whatever you want. . .”  
He shivered when you touched his cheek. “It’s the truth.”  
“It’s not the truth.”

His face reddened as you leaned closer. His expression was a personal victory. It was exhilarating. Intoxicating. It flooded you with wild expectation, and fluttering imagination. Your heart’s pace picked up.

“Then repeat it. Tell me you don’t love me, Luciel Choi,” you breathed, your lips a fraction of an inch from his. Your heart beat so fast in your chest it hurt. He was silent. Both of you were paralyzed in that purgatory of inaction.  
“Say it, and I’ll believe you this time.”  
“I—”His breath brushed your lips. “I—”  
Your bangle blared, but of your own free will, you could not look away from Luciel. The sound, however, jarred him back to reality.  
“I don’t—”

Your lips pressed against Luciel’s. His shock was momentary. Instinct took over the rest. You’d expected him to resist; expected him to push you away and run. You hadn’t expected his arm to slip around your waist, or his hand to bury itself in your hair. He pressed your body against his and kissed you with a desire that outclassed yours. It threw gasoline on the fire that erupted between you. Luciel’s kiss was its addictive euphoria. Touching him felt so right that it was maddening. You’d waited too long to have his embrace, had fought for this single moment. Common sense had nothing to do with it. The lights flicked out in the hallway, magnified the harsh sound of your combined breathing.

Nobody could witness Luciel’s fall from grace. There were no lights to illuminate your sin.

Your bangle screamed, but the sound was lost in Luciel’s moan as he flipped you over. You gasped as his teeth grazed your neck. Quivered when there was a slight pain there. His skin was claimed by your hands. Skin that had never been touched, never tasted. His fingers brushed across your warm skin. He took it all. His fingers touched every exposed inch. Hungry for the new territory of you.

“___,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss to your neck. You quivered. Melted in his hands. “___.” His words were as soft as a prayer, but not to god; they were to you. At that moment, there was only you and him. For that moment, he was yours. He groaned against you, as you pressed into him, tormented him, urged him on. A white flashing light illuminated his face. Your heart rammed in your chest. Hot breaths left you as you gazed straight into the adoration on his face. It was your bangle that was flashing.

“Saeyoung. . . ?”  
“Yes?” His husky voice sent a shock of pleasure through you.  
“It’s you,” you whispered. You didn’t dare reach out. Each flash of white light etched out the pain in his expression. “That’s why.”  
“Now you know.” He closed his eyes. “So let’s not see each other anymore. I can’t love you. We can’t do this.”  
“Saeyoung. . .”  
“Forget about me. I have never been allowed to want things like this anyway. Be with someone that can bring you happiness. Be with. . . someone you can have.”  
“Don’t I get a say?”  
“No.” Your bangle stopped flashing as he moved away. It left you two in the dark. You couldn’t see his expression. “I... already watched you die once. I really won’t remain sane if I have to see it again.”  
You heard him rise. Listened to his footsteps, but in this blind darkness, you couldn’t find him.

“Saeyoung?” He didn’t answer. “Saeyoung!”  
He did not come back. Not even as hot tears leaked down your cheeks.


	16. Memory of Joy, Present Grief

Chapter 16

Slowly, you lifted your head from your knees and rested it against the wall. The hallway was bright again, but you hadn’t noticed. After your session of misery passed, exhaustion had claimed you. Your body had compacted together. You didn’t know how long you’d been sitting in the place Luciel had left you. So far the energy to move hadn’t spawned yet. Futilely, you’d tried not to think about him; however, numbing yourself to the feeling had been worse. It was evident that Saeyoung didn’t intend to return no matter how long you waited there

Your thoughts were a senseless jumble of emotions. Every breath placed pressure on your chest. Every blink stung your eyes. The shock, confusion, and horror had passed. Denial had been obliterated by the recalled, alien sight of his back. A sight which was gradually becoming common. Acceptance had slipped into you like the first deep cut of truth. Now, as you gazed around the empty hallway, dejection had settled in. You stared at your bangle without taking much heed of it. Your finger touched the icy metal. A misguided, false hope spurred you forward—as though your forbidden action could change miraculously.  
It had not.

“I thought you’d be sitting here.”

You swung around at V’s voice. You hadn’t heard his approaching footsteps in the hallway. He seemed to materialize out of nowhere. With the shoddy cane he clutched in his hand it was surprising he’d managed a silent entrance. There’d been no shadows to obscure him. Worry made his expression soft as he crouched in front of you.

“These lights have been going on and off since the fight. It’s not safe for you to sit out here.”  
You shifted away from his hand when he reached for your shoulder. The move was automatic, but also out of necessity. You could only imagine what had flashed across everyone’s bangles from the previous incident. It had been blissful, until reality set in. Jaehee’s borrowed clothes smelled richly of Luciel. It made your throat tighten as though you’d thrown her kindness aside carelessly. V dropped his hand.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Slowly, you shook your head. You gazed at V, but his eyes were damaged. You didn’t know if he could really see you. All the same, you didn’t trust yourself to speak.

“___,” V called gently. “Did Zen tell you about my offer?”  
You nodded and dropped your eyes. The numbness was settling in again. It came in waves.  
“I won’t force it on you. The choice is yours. I’m not in a position to impose anything on anyone.”  
Your arms tightened around your knees.  
“Do you want to come with me?” V lowered his voice as he glanced at your bangle. “If you stay here any longer I’m not sure what may happen. I promise you that you won’t get hurt if you come with me. I’ll do my utmost to make things comfortable for you.”  
“Jaehee told me your sight’s getting worse,” you finally spoke up. “You should take care of yourself, V. I’ll be fine. I only need time.”  
“You told me you weren’t okay,” he said softly. His warm hand settled on your shoulder. “How could I possibly leave you here?”  
The kind comment coupled with his friendly touch began to mend your rattled nerves. It also brought up a shocking punch of emotion.  
“He walked away… He just walked away and left me here.”  
“Luciel doesn’t do things for no reason, ___.”  
“I understand why he did it,” you stated. “That doesn’t make me feel better.”  
“I understand.”  
“And Jumin’s gone. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to find him?”  
V didn’t say anything. He squeezed your shoulder tenderly.  
“I haven’t even seen Yoosung.” You dropped your head in your hands. “God, I was supposed to see Yoosung.”  
“That’s probably not a good idea now.”  
“You think I don’t know that?”  
V held his cane with both hands. Again there was a silence.  
“I’m sorry,” he said after a moment. “If it weren’t for me, and the mistakes I’ve made, things would’ve worked out better for you. It’s my fault.”  
“How is this your fault? Were you the one that clamped this bangle onto my wrist?”  
“No, but for all the good I’ve done here, it might as well have been me.”  
“Don’t say that V. You played no part in what happened.”

He shook his head, but you didn’t notice. A new emotion rose within you that consumed the dejection like hazelwood in a fire. You rose with fiery purpose and began the journey to your room. V wasn’t responsible, but there was somewhere else you could go. Someone else you could see that had caused all this. The same person that had kidnapped you, and secured the bangle on your wrist in the first place.

“Where are you going?” V inquired. He was much slower in his pursuit. Your steps quickened. Anger fueled them. “___?”  
“What time is it?”  
“Nearly midnight.”  
You walked faster, but V had caught on. He tugged you to a stop and released you as soon as you faced him.  
“Please don’t.”  
“Don’t what? He’s tormenting all of us. I’m not going to sit back and take it!”  
“I understand you’re upset, but yelling at him isn’t going to make any difference.”  
“Who said I was going to yell at him?”  
“___,” V admonished. His expression was that of an older sibling.  
“He’s the reason we’re in this situation. I’d be shocked if the only thing I did was yell at him.”  
You spun around, and again V stopped you. You thought about pulling away, but his expression froze you.  
“Please, you can’t,” V pleaded. “I told you it’s my fault. If you’re going to be upset, be upset with me. Don’t hurt Saeran. He’s innocent in all this. He always has been. If I’d said something else, we wouldn’t be here. It’s my fault.”  
“How is it your fault? You keep saying that, but what did you do?”  
“I—” V hesitated.  
“If you tell me, then I won’t go there, but I’m sick of not understanding. They’re brothers. Why is he so set on hurting Luciel?”  
“It’s a complicated matter.”  
“Then one of them is going to uncomplicate it for me. I don’t care who it is!”  
“___, please calm down.”  
“The bottom line is, we need answers, V. I’m going there to get them.”  
“After you calm down then, okay?”  
“I’m not going to get any calmer than this. How can I? We don’t even know where he took Jumin!” V shrank away. One look at his expression was all it took for you to understand. “Don’t tell me you know?”  
“I’m working out a plan to go to him. I just need more time.”  
“Time?” You had to take a breath before you looked at V. “Is he even safe there?”  
V opened his mouth, but his bangle flashed. He dropped his eyes. Yours, however, were paralyzed on him.  
“What were you about to say?”  
“Come with me, ___. I promise I’m doing everything I can to get there as soon as possible.”  
“Is Jumin safe there?”  
“He—I can get him out of there safely.”  
You paused. It took you a second to process V’s avoidance of the question. “That’s not what I asked.”  
“He should be okay.”  
“Should be?” You repeated in disbelief.  
“___, please.” You pulled away from him when he reached out.  
“Where did they take him?” V gritted his teeth. “Are you really not going to tell me anything right now? Are you serious?”  
“I can’t.”  
“Why? What’s so important to you that you can’t tell someone when your best friend is missing?”  
“Even if I told you, nothing would change.”  
“That’s where you’re wrong. If you don’t say anything, then nothing will change.”  
He gazed at you for an eternity but said nothing. His agonized expression was not an answer, no matter how much you wanted to compromise.  
“Jihyun,” you said delicately. “Tell me what’s going on. I want to trust you, and more than that, I want to help you.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
That was it. That was all he said.  
“Then I’ll get my answers,” you started, “from Saeran.”  
Shockingly, V pulled you harder to a stop this time around. His hand trembled faintly around yours. “The things you intend to ask him are going to hurt him, ___.”  
“Why should I care if I hurt him?” You began slowly. “As far as I see it, we’ll be even.”

That’s when you noticed it. V’s eyes flashed with desperation. There was a hint of something you couldn’t place your finger on because it didn’t make sense. It was unexplainable. In that moment, if you’d asked Jihyun to throw himself into fire so you wouldn’t be scorched by the flames, he would’ve done it. His gaze held a sacrificial mania you couldn’t look away from. It gripped your soul painfully and pulled your attention like roadkill on the highway. It seemed faintly, like madness.

“Please. I’d rather you hurt me instead. If you’re going to hurt someone, choose me. It’s my fault this happened. If I’d noticed sooner, it wouldn’t be like this. If I’d been faster—He’s Saeyoung’s brother. Those two are two parts of one whole.”

When you remembered Saeyoung’s pained expression, some of your anger left you in a heavy breath. V looked relieved.

“He’s a good kid,” V said. “He always has been. He was simply… dealt a terrible hand.”  
“Why are you protecting him?”  
“I owe him that much. They’re the closest thing to sons that I’ll ever have.”  
“If you care about them that much, how are you planning to get out of here?” you asked. V released your hand.  
He smiled, but it was tinged with sadness. “You’ll know once I’m no longer here anymore. That’s all I can say.”  
“That’s not enough for me, V. Why are you deciding everything on your own?”  
“It’s better this way.”  
“For who?” You demanded. “What has anyone received from you keeping your secrets so close to the heart? If it’s your fault, and we ended up here from you not telling us, what have you really accomplished?”  
For once, V didn’t have a reply.  
“The situation has changed, Jihyun,” you said. The tone of your voice shifting to something gentler. “We’re not safe in our homes, talking to each other through phones anymore. I suggest you tell us while you still have the chance.”  
“I—I can’t.”  
“Why are you suffering in silence? We’re going to discover the truth eventually. Do you want everyone in RFA to hear it from someone else?”  
He kept his silence.  
“Jihyun?”  
“Please, just trust me and wait,” he begged. “I know I can fix this. I know I can.”

This time, his expression wasn’t enough to stop you. You turned away. He didn’t dare reach out this time. Your footsteps resounded through the halls. Jihyun did not pursue. You stepped into your room, and your bangle sounded the familiar notification that it was midnight. The door locked behind you, but it wasn’t Saeran you encountered.

Your eyes widened as Luciel turned around from the fake apartment window. He’d changed his clothes, and you blushed involuntarily at how fantastic he looked in black. Your anger fled out the door at the relief of seeing him. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, and he was alarmingly stunning. It made your cheeks warmer. For a few seconds, you forgot to breathe. He set a hand over his mouth to stifle laughter.

“What?” You said quizzically.  
Then a laugh escaped him, and your blood iced. It was not the dorky laugh you were used to, but Unknown’s derisive jeer. He grinned at you when it was over, and your emotions clashed with what you knew, and what you saw.

“Saeran?”  
He laughed again, and you managed a glare. It was tough. With the same red hair and miraculous gold eyes, he looked no different from Saeyoung. Only his voice didn’t match up.  
“Yeah?” He replied with a smile of satisfaction. “Who else did you think it could be?”  
“What happened to you?”  
“You seemed to be having a hard time. I figured you would come here, so I prepared a surprise for you.” He took a step forward. “How is it? You seem to enjoy it.”  
You tore your eyes away from him. “I don’t know what you want me to say to that.”  
“Does it make you uncomfortable?”  
Your eyes were drawn back to him, and you were riveted in place. A perverse chill lit your nerves without your consent.  
“Of course it does,” you choked out. Yet you couldn’t look away. They really were brothers.  
“Good,” Saeran said. His eyes lost their mirth. “Now you know what it’s like for me every time I look in the mirror.” He leaned against the wardrobe. “You might as well get comfy. The door won’t open.”  
You tried it anyway. A laugh was his response.  
“Did you think I was lying?”  
“Open the door, Saeran.”  
“Why? You came to me, remember? In fact, you couldn’t get here fast enough.”

You swivelled around with a reply but faltered when you gazed at him. He held your gaze, and you were determined not to drop yours. Your earlier incident with Luciel flashed into your mind unfairly, but still, you fought not to lower your gaze. Saeran’s slow smile was like torture.

“Cute,” he said suddenly. You hated the reaction it pulled from you. He gestured towards the bed, but you stayed where you were.  
“Are you being coy?” He chuckled. “I saw everything that happened. So take a seat.”  
“I’m not going to do that,” you snapped, even as you blushed.  
“Blushing discredits your act of indifference.”  
“All the same, I’m going to stand.”  
“Are you afraid of what I might do to you?” He moved forward, and you crossed around him. For a moment. The two of you circled like a sparring dance. The amusement in his gaze deepened. “Or are you afraid of what you might do to me?”  
“Why are you doing this? To mock me?”  
“Why don’t you get changed? Then we can talk.”  
“I’m not going to do that either.”  
He sank into the bed comfortably. “So you’re going to stand there until six in the morning?”  
“If that’s what it takes.”  
“You’d rather stand for seven hours than sit next to me?”  
“If it keeps distance between us, then yes.”  
He made a show of getting comfortable in your bed. Then, he trained his eyes on you. “This should be fun.”

The silence that came afterwards was terrible. You held your standing post, and Saeran’s smile didn’t falter as you stood there. Neither of you spoke. Time stretched on and every second felt like a millennium. He seemed amazingly content to let you stand. It was infuriating. You shuffled on your feet, and he yawned. You glared at him when he laid back on the bed and rested his hands behind his head. His stare returned. There was absolute quiet in the room. You could hear every faint breath that left you: the drip of the faucet in the bathroom.

“In case you’re wondering, it’s only been two minutes,” Saeran said. “Two minutes out of four hundred and twenty.”  
“It’s not two minutes into midnight,” you countered.  
“It can be if I adjust the clocks.”  
“You wouldn’t dare.”  
“If you’re going to do something this hilarious, it’ll be worth it. How long can you stand until you give in? It’s not as if someone is going to interrupt us.”  
“I’m fine over here.”  
“Suit yourself.” You felt his gaze studying you. “Why does he like you so much?”

More waiting. More silence. A dull throb started in your feet. You cursed mentally. Zen and Jaehee had warned you about your condition. You crossed your arms with a sick feeling that Saeran knew.

“___,” he called suddenly. His face was the illusion of Saeyoung’s. “Why don’t you come over here? Didn’t you have things you wanted to ask me?”  
“I can ask you them from here.”  
“I’ll only answer them from here.”  
“Then we’re at an impasse.”  
“Seems so.”  
You winced as you shuffled on your feet again.  
“Do you want me to carry you over here?” Saeran suggested. “Would you like to feel like a princess?”  
“I don’t want you to touch me, and I don’t want you to talk to me when you look like that.”  
He laughed. “Your actions say otherwise. Are you afraid I’ll say something mean to you? I’m a saint compared to the other guys you’re stuck with. They all have something darker beneath their pleasant surface. I’m the opposite.”  
“That’s nice.”  
“And you can see just how nice it is once we go to paradise together. Aren’t you curious about it?”  
“Can’t say I am, no.”  
“We could have fun together. You would be a beautiful toy in red ribbon. Every day would be a happy one.”  
“I’m not interested.” Your feet protested in contradiction.  
“You look like you’re in pain. That’s not why I arranged this surprise. Come over here. I can take over where he left off. You looked like you wanted to.”  
“No.”  
His voice lowered. “Would you like something different then? Something taboo? Perhaps it’s being stuck between us both that you really desire. I’ve heard that’s a thing when twins are involved.”  
Your gaze snapped to his. Your face redder than a tomato.  
“I would like you to open the door,” you spat.  
“It’ll open on its own in seven hours.”  
“Why are you so set on causing your brother pain?” He sat up at that question. “What happened between you two?”  
“Would you like to know?” Your gaze gave you away. “Shower and sit next to me. I’ll answer all your questions.”  
“I can’t trust you.”  
“Unlike the people you surround yourself with, I don’t have hidden motives. The other times you came here, I didn’t have to unlock the door, but I did.”  
“Yeah? You didn’t have to trigger my bangle either, but you did.”  
“Did you die?” He asked directly. You looked away instead of answering. He had you there.  
“Why haven’t you killed me yet?”

He didn’t answer that one. There was a softness that crept into his gaze. You only saw it by chance. He’d thought you’d looked away, and you did again as soon as you saw it. After one crazy moment of doubt, you shoved aside your fear. You walked over to the wardrobe and pulled a change of clothes.

“Are you trying to leave again?” The shift in tone of his voice made you turn. His expression didn’t match it. His eyes were hard, but his voice had been childlike.  
“I’m going to change.”

It didn’t take you long to change. You’d already showered earlier. When you peeked out the door, Saeran hadn’t moved. However, he no longer looked like Luciel. The texture of his hair had returned, and so had the stark white. He was running his fingers through it, as though he were rubbing away traces of the red. His eyes were still golden. He lifted his head as you exited the bathroom. You didn’t move any closer, but he didn’t speak. He turned his head, and his expression was hidden by the hand he set on his cheek. His hair hid the rest.

After a minute of hesitation, you moved and sat on the bed. If he was going to hurt you, it could only be so bad. He hadn’t killed you yet after all. So what was one more risk? Surprisingly, he inched away from you.

“Saeran?” He shifted further down the edge of the bed and didn’t do anything.  
“What do you want?”  
“Weren’t we going to talk?”  
“I unlocked the door in your absence,” he said. “Leave. I liked it here better when I was alone.”

He didn’t glance back to witness your confusion. V’s words came into harsh light. Luciel’s back had been alien, but Saeran’s was a lonely sight. You gazed at him in the silence, and it felt like the first time. His back looked slight and fragile. At that moment, he wasn’t dangerous looking. He seemed like a lost extension of Luciel.

“And if I don’t leave?”  
“I’m capable of putting you back out there. Didn’t you hear me? I don’t want you in here.”  
“This is where I’m supposed to sleep.”  
“Find somewhere else to sleep. You didn’t have issues with it before.”  
“After all that you’re going to throw me out?”  
“I’m tired,” he snapped. “Get out!”  
“No.”  
“This isn’t a negotiation!”  
“Then hurt me,” you said defiantly. “But I’m not leaving.”

He rose instead, and you shifted away. He didn’t turn and pin you, or trigger your bangle. He slipped on shoes. Without a word, he crossed to the door. It was crazy, but you did something more insane. The fabric of his shirt bunched up in your hands as you tugged him to a stop.

“Who said you could touch me?” he growled. He didn’t pull away. “Let go. Do you want to die?”  
“I did what you asked. You owe me some answers.”  
He turned so fast he nearly crashed into you. “And you owe me your life.”  
“You can go if you like, but this room is large enough for two people.”

His eyes widened the barest inch at your lack of fear. His glare wasn’t as terrifying as before. You returned to the bed. He’d really been sleeping in it. When you settled into it, it smelled richly of him, but you managed to swallow the discomfort. He didn’t leave after all but sat in the place you’d stood earlier. He didn’t speak.

“Saeran?”  
“Shut up. I’m not staying because of you.” The room was slightly chilled.  
He’s a good kid, V had said.  
“Do you want a pillow or a blanket at least?”  
“I don’t need anything from you. I’m capable of taking it if I want it. I’ll take it later, and you can freeze in the night for all I care.”

After a hard sigh, you tossed a pillow his way. He didn’t make any moves for it. You balled up the blanket and threw it over too. He made no moves for that either. You pulled up the first layer of bedding and substituted it for your blanket. It was a good while before you heard shifting. When you looked again, Saeran was wrapped in the blanket, and the pillow was missing. You hid your smile.

“If you try anything, I’ll kill you,” he threatened.  
“That should be my line,” you answered. After some silence, you spoke again, “Do you always sleep in here?”  
“Did I say you could talk to me?”  
“Well, you didn’t have to answer.”  
“I won’t next time.”  
You waited a few seconds. “Why did you bring us here?”  
“To destroy the life Saeyoung built,” he answered immediately.  
“I thought you weren’t going to answer next time?” He didn’t reply. When you turned your head his face was red like a schoolboy who’d embarrassed himself in front of his crush. He looked mortified when your eyes met. He glared death at you until you looked away. You waited before you spoke again.

“Are you really doing this to hurt Luciel?”  
“If the only thing I do is hurt him, then it’ll be a failure. I’m going to destroy him.”  
“Why?”  
“Why?” Saeran scoffed. “He doesn’t deserve to be happy. That betraying, abandoning scum of the earth.”  
“How could you say that about your brother?”  
“Brother?” Saeran hissed lowly. His voice rose. “What’s a brother? What’s so great about a brother? I would’ve never suffered if he’d never been born! Do you know how happy I would be if he didn’t exist? No matter where I turn, I’m constantly reminded of that trash. If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t be living this miserable existence! I loathe him. I can’t stand to breathe the same air as him. When his lifeless body is lying before me, I’ll finally have some peace.”

His voice was a deadly promise. The rage there was real. So, you let quiet fill the room and stretch on until he seemed relatively calm. You glanced at him, but he wasn’t looking at you. You brought your gaze back to the ceiling.

“He hasn’t been as happy as you think,” you said into the silence. “He constantly made jokes, but I could tell something wasn’t right. He works himself to death as though he’s trying to right some wrong he committed. Whatever it is you believe, Saeran, I highly doubt he forgot about you. He—”  
“If you mention him again, I will kill you.”  
You fell silent. He was completely serious.

A blinding flashing lit the room, and you watched Saeran tug a device from his pocket. It looked like a phone, but larger. It was hard to make it out. He rose from the floor after looking at it. You sat up immediately. Part of you fearful that he was going to act without being provoked. Instead, he yanked your door open and left. You sprung out of bed after him, but the door was locked. Saeran got away.

* * *

“Take it,” Yoosung said. “I don’t want it anymore.”

Yoosung stood across from Saeran in his room. He’d extended his bangle towards Saeran, holding the metallic band away from him as though it were poisonous. With the way he’d used it, he believed it was. Despite the power Saeran had given him, he couldn’t bear the weight any longer. He was too anxious: too confused. Even as he held out his bangle, Saeran didn’t reach forward.

“Is this what you called me here for?” Saeran asked. He didn’t look impressed, but Yoosung had stopped caring.  
“I said take it, Saeran. I won’t do this anymore. I refuse. I can’t handle it.”  
Still, Saeran didn’t reach out. Yoosung’s hand began to tremble.  
“Didn’t you hear me?” he repeated. “I don’t want this anymore.”  
“Why are you changing your mind now? You’ll lose ___ if you do this.”  
“You’re wrong. If I keep this, I’ll lose her.”  
“What about Rika?”  
“Take it back,” Yoosung shouted. He shoved the bangle against Saeran’s chest. It clattered to the ground. Neither of them picked it up. “I—using that stupid thing is only driving me crazy! I don’t feel like I know what’s right anymore. It’s pushing me farther from everyone, and I have this sick feeling.”  
Yoosung turned away. His arms came tightly around his trembling body. His face was deathly pale, as though he would throw up any second.

“If Luciel hadn’t been there. . . I would’ve. . .” he didn’t finish. His thoughts swarmed over the terrible image like ants over jelly. “Just leave me alone. I don’t want this anymore.”  
“It’s a little late for you to go back don’t you think?”  
Yoosung shook his head. “It’s not. If I get rid of it—”  
“Then what?” Saeran demanded. Against his will, Yoosung turned to meet his eyes. “Tell me. What do you plan to do now?”  
“That’s my decision,” Yoosung said. His voice shook.  
“You cried out into the dark, Yoosung, and I helped you.”  
“No, you didn’t. Because of you, I’m further than I was.”  
“Because of me?” Saeran repeated. “I didn’t make you do anything. All I did was give you a chance to do something great. You’re the one who squandered it.” Yoosung watched him lift the bangle off the floor. “If this is your final answer, then alright. Lose everything. Remember, you’re choosing to be this weak.”  
“I could’ve hurt Zen!”  
“So?” Saeran’s disregard made Yoosung’s eyes widen. “If you like her, then it’s easy to pave over a thousand Zen’s to get her. He paved over you, didn’t he?”  
“Is that what you would do? You’d hurt anyone to have what you want?” The answer he saw in Saeran’s eyes made him afraid. He backed away. “I should’ve noticed earlier. You never wanted to help me in the first place. You lied to me, didn’t you?”  
Saeran’s eyes glowed. “Did I? Do I look like that blind man? When did I lie to you, Yoosung?”  
“From the beginning!”  
“In what way?”  
“I followed you here because you said I could save ___.”  
“And you can, if she falls in love with you. That wasn’t a lie.”  
“It wasn’t the whole truth either!”  
“Really?” Saeran flashed the bangle at Yoosung. “You could take her to the exit right now if you’d like. I told you where it is, remember? You have the means to walk right out of here, yet I lied to you about saving her?”  
“As if you’d let us walk out of here.”  
“Why don’t you try it if you know me so well?” Yoosung’s anger doubled over with a vengeance.  
“Then what about not harming anybody else? That wasn’t true either!”  
“Is anyone dead?” Saeran asked directly. “You fought amongst yourselves. That’s what hurt you.”  
“You triggered ___’s bangle, yet you’re going to stand there and say you don’t mean to harm any of us?”  
“Again,” Saeran laughed. “Did she die?”  
“That’s not the point!”  
“She made her own decisions, knowing full well, what the consequence was. The light was red, and she ran it anyway. I was merciful considering the circumstances,” Saeran said darkly. His eyes were an inferno of rage. “I should’ve killed her that day, and I can kill her right now if it suits me.”  
“You were never on my side,” Yoosung cried. “How could I believe you? How could I let you convince me I was getting left behind? Now I’m farther than I was.”  
“How was that a lie?” Saeran snapped. It slashed Yoosung to pieces. “Look around you, idiot. Do you see ___? I don’t. You read the notifications earlier. You know exactly who she went to see. Was it you? If I’m wrong, then where is she?”  
“It’s because of that damn bangle. I was supposed to be ahead, but that never happened.”  
“Is that my fault?” Saeran laughed cruelly. “You should’ve been more creative. Was I supposed to guide you step by step? Are you a child?”

Yoosung rocked back. A flash of tears came to his eyes. Saeran stepped forward.

“Here’s an idea. You could’ve told her how you feel. I didn’t explicitly take that away from you. At any moment you could’ve pulled her aside, but you didn’t do that, did you? I made it so you could be the only one alone with her for an extended period. You could create any situation you wanted. I set up the entire venue. All you had to do was bring her there.”

Yoosung backed away, but he reached a point where he could go no further. Saeran cornered him. He flinched when Saeran’s hand slammed against the wall near his head. He was trapped.

“But you wasted your time on other things.”  
Yoosung quivered. “Because you told me—”  
“You ungrateful brat,” Saeran hissed. “I’m not the reason. You are. Don’t stand there and think you’re innocent. I didn’t force your hand. In fact, I risked my neck moving your two victims. I didn’t have to do that. It would’ve given me great pleasure to see Luciel’s expression as the well rounded RFA beat one of their own into the tile.”  
Yoosung hated the sound that left him. It was a terrible noise. “Are you some kind of monster?”  
Saeran smiled. “You have the wrong person. The blind man is in his room.”  
Saeran backed away.  
“You’re nothing like Luciel,” Yoosung sniffled. He froze when Saeran gazed at him. He didn’t say another word. There was a promise of violence there that made his hands clammy.  
“If you value your pathetic life, you won’t ever compare me to that trash again.”  
“Why didn’t you trigger his bangle?” Yoosung asked after he found his voice. “He didn’t come to see, ___. He violated his forbidden action.”  
Saeran didn’t answer, but Yoosung kept staring at him. Saeran dropped his bangle in front of him.  
“Put it on.”  
“I said I don’t want it.” Saeran didn’t ask twice. Yoosung hesitated, but finally, he dropped his head. He eased the metallic bangle back onto his wrist. It hurt. He had a few bruises on his arms from where Zen had hit him. His fingers grazed over them. He thought about ___. He thought about apologizing to her. She was bound to know what had happened. Yet, even if he wanted to see her, it had been made abundantly clear what would happen to him if he did.

“Get up,” Saeran’s voice jarred him from his thoughts. Yoosung rose to his feet.  
“Where are we going?”  
“You said you didn’t want to do this anymore, didn’t you? Then come with me. I’ll let you go.”  
“I can go on my own. I know where the exit is.”  
Saeran stopped, and Yoosung nearly crashed into him.  
“Do you want to know what V’s hiding or not?”  
“O-Of course I do.”  
“Then come with me. I said I would let you know, didn’t I? Then you can decide if you want to leave.”

* * *

It was only the following morning that Jumin began to realize what the medicine’s real purpose was. He woke up in bed, but he felt strangely detached. Everything moved around him in a pleasant blur. He had no coherent thoughts. There was only a painless daze. He licked dry lips and blinked. Only when he heard soft clinks on a tray did he finally sit up in bed. He was roused by their soothing domestic sounds. He stared ahead of him. His eyes widened when he saw ___. Adrenaline pulled him from bed and across the room towards her. She turned towards him, tray in hand. He didn’t believe what he was seeing, but his breath stilled with how desperately he wanted it to be true.

He held both her shoulders.

“___?”  
“Did you think she would be here?” The words tore through him in her voice, with her unimpressed expression before the scene came apart like the illusion it was. He staggered away from Rika when he came to his senses.

“Good morning, Jumin,” Rika smiled cheerfully. “How do you feel?”

Her voice was blessedly warm, but he was still. What he’d seen had been shockingly vivid, and there was no way he could’ve mistaken Rika’s voice for ___’s. He glanced around the room for her. It was a nonsensical conclusion. He knew she was not there and never had been. There was nowhere to hide in this room. Yet, she’d seemed so real.

“Who are you looking for?” Rika asked. He strode to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. He stared at it blankly. “___ isn’t here,” Rika said matter of factly. Her smile was like cold steel. “She wouldn’t come here for you.”  
His hand fell away from the door. His chest was unbearably tight.  
“What do you want, Rika?” He winced at how rough his voice was. Pain had leaked into it without his consent.  
“I brought you breakfast.”  
“I don’t want you in here.”  
She ignored him. “I wonder if you still like strawberry pancakes. Jihyun mentioned it once. I made them myself. How many would you like?”  
“None.”  
“Three then?” He heard her move them onto a plate. She hummed a happy tune on key. The sound was beautiful, but he felt worse.  
“Get out.”  
“I will after you eat breakfast with me.”  
“I don’t want to see you.”  
“I’m trying to mend our relationship, Jumin,” Rika huffed. “I need you to meet me halfway.”  
The glare he shot her didn’t break her smile.  
“I don’t want anything to do with you. I’ll take the medicine, so leave me alone.”  
“You can eat with me, or you can starve,” Rika said sweetly. “There are only two options. I don’t particularly mind either, but you will.”

Despite how miserable he felt, he yielded to the chair. He didn’t touch the plate. His empty gaze was mirrored back at him through his cup, but Rika’s eyes brightened. He couldn’t do anything to her. There were disciples in the room.

“Do you want earl grey or chai tea?” Rika asked. Jumin gritted his teeth. Rika waited. He sighed.  
“Earl Grey.”

She was gorgeous as she filled his cup. Today she wore a stark white dress. It made her look like everything she wasn’t. Now that he knew the truth, the irony was a sore burn. Finally, she slid into her seat and beamed at him from across the table. He didn’t return her smile. She pushed his plate towards him as though it being out of reach had been the problem. She began to eat.

“Isn’t this nice? I usually devour my meals, but we can have three meals a day together.”  
“Why did you come here?”  
“Eat. We can talk after you eat a bit, Jumin.”  
Begrudgingly, Jumin lifted his fork. He took a bite of the pancakes. To his distaste, they were delicious. In a whole separate class from the crude omelets, Yoosung had made. He ate without comment.

“Aren’t they good?” She read his mind. “I put my heart into them.”  
He threw his fork down. “Why don’t you stop acting, Rika? I already know what you’re like.”  
“I'm genuine, Jumin. Ask any of the disciples. They were terrified to let me cook my meal.”  
“Those robots will do anything you tell them to.”  
“Why can’t you believe that I'm serious, right now?”  
“Do you want me to answer that?”  
Her eyebrows drooped. “Jumin, I only mistreated you because you made things difficult. If you’d of taken the medicine in the first place things could’ve been this pleasant.”  
“This is not pleasant.”  
“Would you rather eat with the disciples?” He flinched. “Compared to that, I feel this is significantly more pleasant for you.”  
“Do you like throwing that in my face? Is it fun for you?”  
“I only said it because you made me. We can continue our wonderful breakfast as long as you don’t provoke me.”  
“I confided in you, Rika. I trusted you, and you used it against me.”  
“I’m working so you can trust me again,” she said. She reached for his hand. “This is a small blemish on our way to a better friendship, and your journey to a better existence.”  
He yanked his hand away. Surprised at the energy he had.  
Rika frowned. “I’m trying very hard here, Jumin. You look so ill. Let me take care of you. My intention isn’t to cause you pain.”  
Her eyes softened with compassion. He felt sick.  
“I’ve lost my appetite. I trust you know where the door is. You’ve used it enough times.”  
“Is it the food? I can bring something else in if you’d like.”  
“It’s you, Rika. There’s nothing wrong with the food.”  
She smiled brilliantly. “Then you enjoyed it then?”  
“Take it with you when you go.” He strode away. He was suddenly exhausted.  
“Jumin, you must be hungry. Please eat.” He didn’t answer her. “If ___ was here I’m sure you’d be delighted to have breakfast with her. You should’ve seen your face when you set your hand on my shoulder. Next time I’ll take a picture to show you how ridiculous you look.”

Jumin flushed. His hands tightened into fists as his emotions stirred inside him. He knew better than to react. That was precisely what she wanted. He said nothing and trained his gaze ahead of him.

“Take the disciples with you when you leave. I’ll take the medicine. I don’t need a monitor.”  
Rika sighed. “You’re going to get hurt like that, Jumin. She doesn’t love you.”  
Stopping mid-stride, he swivelled to face Rika. “Then I’ll ask her myself. I don’t want to hear about her feelings from you. You two haven’t so much as shared a conversation.”  
“How do you think I hosted all those RFA parties? I’m a phenomenal judge of character, Jumin. I seldom have to talk to people to know how they are.”  
“Yeah?” He began. “Well, she must be too. She did your job just fine.”  
The pleasure he received from Rika’s dropped jaw was indescribable. Then she laughed.  
“I didn’t need any help to do my job, unlike her.” Her green eyes narrowed. “Contrary to what you believe, she didn’t show me up. At the end of the day, who do you think RFA really wants to see?” Rika gazed at her manicured nails. “As soon as I show up, she’s old news. It’s Rika’s Funding Association, not ___’s Funding Association.”  
“I’m all for the name change.”  
“Surprising considering she wouldn’t change her name for you.”  
“This conversation is over.”  
“Why are you so infatuated with her? Smarten up, Jumin. You know it can’t go anywhere. You, a corporate heir are in a completely different world from her. What are you going to get out of it compared to her?”  
“I—”  
“Heartbreak. That’s it, and that’s all.” She sipped her tea. “Maybe you’ll entertain her for a while. Maybe she’ll even like you. Then she’ll get to know you. Then what you really are will terrify her. You’re not normal. The concept of you, the idea of having you is better than actually having it come true. You’ll start seeing it then. How steadily she begins to pull away from you, and I don’t think I have to elaborate how you’re going to respond to that.”  
Jumin didn’t speak. He felt winded.  
“You’re wrong, Jumin. The more you hold on, the more desperately she’s going to pull away. You already saw it in the video remember?”  
“That’s not true.”  
“You don’t know how to love someone properly.”  
“But—” he blurted. “If I was given a chance—”  
“Do you think that’s going to happen?”  
“I’ll—”  
“You’ll what?” Rika interrupted coldly. Her saucer rattled as she set the cup down. “Ask her? What are you going to do when she doesn’t give you the time of day?”  
“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”  
“You think she’ll choose you?” Rika’s vicious green gaze didn’t let up. “Well, do you?” The question was brutal.  
“I’ll make my own choices regarding the matter.”  
“But you already know what her choice is going to be. In fact, she already made it.”  
Jumin’s eyes widened. A disciple stepped forward with a new tape like a holy offering.  
“It’s a gift from me to you.” Her gaze reached into his chest and preyed on his feelings. “We can watch it together. I found it quite amusing after how much you struggled here for her.”  
“What’s on that tape?”  
She took it from the disciple. “Your answer.”  
Jumin’s mind swirled for a solution. He’d hardly made it through the last one.  
“What do you want from me, Rika?”  
“Spend your time with me.” She tossed the tape onto the table. “It’ll be substantially less difficult for you to deal with than what’s on that.”

Jumin dragged himself over to the table. He sank into the chair and once again began eating. His emotions tangled further into a chaotic cloud. He was bitterly cold. He finished eating in silence, but he couldn’t block out the taste of the food. He couldn’t block out Rika. Worst of all, he couldn’t block out what she’d said about ___. When he was finished the disciples collected the plates. One came in through the door and bowed before whispering in her ear. Jumin watched Rika’s face, but she gave nothing away.  
“I’ll be back for you in a few minutes.” Then Rika left. All the disciples filed out after her.

After a minute, Jumin made his way to the door. There was an entire gang of disciples outside. Their hoods pulled up to obscure their faces. He shivered and cringed away from the door. He set about fixing his appearance, but the only clothing Rika had set aside for him was the cloak the disciples were wearing. He examined his rumpled shirt before crossing back to the table.

He could walk better today, but he had no idea where the exit was. He tested his strength, but his body felt far away.

“I can’t take any more of that medicine,” he said to himself.  
“You don’t look so bad.” Jumin lifted his head at the voice. The person he’d once remembered as Unknown had come through the door. He forgot to keep his emotions in check. They spiralled out of his grasp.  
“Saeran?”  
“Seems everyone knows my name nowadays.”  
“Why are you here again?” Jumin asked instead. “What’s happened to the rest of RFA? What about ___?”  
“They’re having a jolly time without you,” the white-haired young man snorted.

Then there was no distance between Saeran and Jumin. Jumin seized him so fast that Saeran didn’t have time to react. He stumbled backward against the closed door, his head slamming into the solid wood. Gasping for air, he clawed at Jumin’s hands around his throat. Yet, he couldn’t release himself.

“How dare you come in here like nothing has happened between us,” Jumin said frostily. Saeran gasped. “If anything has happened to—” The door slammed open and sent both of them to the floor. A flurry of disciples surged into the room.  
“Restrain him!”  
They piled onto Jumin, but he didn’t go down quickly. He still struggled under them as they weighed him to the floor.  
“You crazy bastard,” Saeran hissed. “Did you just try to kill me?”

Jumin glared up at him. A few disciples rolled off him as Saeran approached. The sharp kick to his side stole his breath. The second kick was even more unexpected, and far more vicious than the first. Jumin coughed.

“Are you okay, Saeran?” It was Rika. He backed away from Jumin and kneeled before her. Jumin’s eyes trailed over to her. She surveyed Saeran. When her eyes landed back on him, her gaze was unfeeling. He tried to rise. “Clearly you don’t understand what happens if you do whatever you want here—”  
“Rika, please,” Jumin blurted. He came to his senses. “I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.”  
“You will be,” she said without glancing at him. “Disciples, please kick Mr. Han until he’s reflected on his actions. Do not, however, cripple him or hit his face.”

Jumin only had a second before the first blow slammed into his back. A waterfall of feet assaulted him. Pain exploded across his body until he couldn’t breathe.

“I’ll check on you tomorrow,” Rika said. “I’m sure you’ll be politer then. In the meantime, I have to tend to our newest addition.” She turned, and Saeran walked beside her. “I’m sure Yoosung has gotten over his shock by now.”  
The door closed again, and all Jumin knew was pain and darkness. He had, however, noted what Rika said with indescribable horror.


	17. Yoosung

Chapter 17  
  
When Rika came back into the room, Yoosung was absolutely still. He’d been placed in her room temporarily, as she’d mentioned she had something to check on before she came back. She flicked on more lights despite the sunlight pouring in through the window. It further illuminated his expression of disbelief. He rose and strode towards her as though in a trance.

“Rika?” Yoosung said softly. “Is it really you?”  
She smiled, and his blood warmed. “Yoosung, I answered that before. You don’t have to keep looking at me like I’m a ghost. I’m not going to disappear.”  
“What’s going on here? How—Where have you been?”  
“Yoosung, you look like you’re about to fall over. Please sit.”

When he didn’t move, she came closer and slipped an arm around him. He allowed her to guide him back to the sofa, and his body registered the excitement of her return. She was a long-lost treasure he couldn’t pull his eyes away from. The softness of her touch a secret thrill. He struggled back into his seat. His legs were unsteady. She continued to stand.

“Would you like something to drink?”  
He nodded. His throat was suddenly dry. She came back to him with a glass of water. He watched her the entire time. Afraid that if he looked away for a split second, she would vanish. She was more beautiful than the day he’d last seen her. It took him a second to process she’d met his intense gaze. He blushed all over, but her gentle smile soothed him like a delicate caress. It took him another second to notice she’d been offering him the glass of water and he’d yet to take it.

“S-Sorry,” he stammered. He nearly dropped the glass as he took it. He tilted the glass to his lips, but his hands shook powerfully. He spilled the beverage all over his shirt. Rika’s hand immediately shot out and grasped the cup.

“Yoosung?” She called in alarm. “Are you okay?”  
His blush deepened, and he cleared his throat. “I think so.”  
He relinquished his hold on the cup. Rika set it on the coffee table.  
“Do you feel ready yet, Yoosung?” she asked. “I don’t want to start speaking until you feel ready.”  
“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life.”

He caught a waft of her scent as she sat next to him. An agreeable mix of sandalwood and jasmine. He was extremely aware of her closeness. Her side pressed against his. She peeked up at him from beneath, long, thick lashes.

“It’d be easier if you asked me your questions and I answered them.” Yoosung opened his mouth. “One at a time though, please? I want to be able to answer them.”  
He nodded, then paused for a moment. “Do you know V told everyone you committed suicide?”  
“Is that what he said?”  
“I couldn’t believe it, and seeing you now, I was right after all. There’s no way you’d do something like that! Every day you were so cheerful. You were happy dedicating yourself to helping people. And there was no...” His voice trailed away as he searched for a more delicate word.  
“Body?” Rika inquired. He was momentarily jarred.  
“Yeah,” his voice quieted. “There was nobody.”  
“Well, I didn’t commit suicide, Yoosung. That much you can see. I’m perfectly fine.”  
“Then why did he lie? Why would he tell everyone you’re dead?”  
Rika’s smile fell. She cast her eyes downward. “We didn’t have a pleasant separation. He didn’t take it well. I suppose that was his way to feel less victimized. He stopped treating me well near the end of our relationship. He didn’t care to understand me.”  
Yoosung was taken aback. “He didn’t tell the truth out of revenge?”  
“What you have to understand about V is, he’s an artist, Yoosung. By default, it makes him eccentric. I’ve worked endlessly to ease the suffering of others. To create a world full of happiness, even if I do it one person at a time. Jihyun wasn’t like that. Like all artists, his best work is done through suffering. He thrives off of others misery. He doesn’t want a world full of happiness. He doesn’t believe in a good cause. He only did it to soothe me. He never cared about the amazing work we were doing. I always felt we weren’t doing enough. The RFA parties were helpful, but I couldn’t be content with that. There are always people suffering unduly in this world, Yoosung. I wanted to begin something on a larger scale. When I expressed my need to do more we got into an argument. He told me the dream I had to help so many people was a corrupt dictatorship. How can wanting to guide people down the path to happiness be considered tyranny? Letting people continue as they are is true cruelness. How many people today are oppressed by their surroundings, or their mind, even when they are well off?”

She looked at him for an answer. He didn’t have one, but he was enchanted by the passion that made her eyes glitter.

“Here we wipe the slate clean and enjoy the everlasting happiness called Magenta. That’s the kind of work we do here at Mint Eye,” she said.  
“Mint Eye?” It sounded familiar, and then Yoosung gasped. “Those emails came from this place?”  
“More importantly, they came from me.”  
Yoosung ran a hand through his hair. “That’s what this place is?”  
Rika nodded. “It’s my new work, and it’s even more meaningful than RFA.”  
“What have you done here that you couldn’t do in RFA?”  
“Aside from not running into V? I’ve developed a medicine that liberates the thoughts.”  
Yoosung leaned forward. “Does it help people?”  
“It helps them better than the RFA parties.”  
“Then I don’t understand. Why didn’t you try to contact us sooner? We could’ve helped you.”  
“When one finally finds their purpose, it’s difficult to think about anything else,” Rika said.  
“I’ve been stumbling around in the dark ever since I heard you died, Rika. Don’t you know how much I care about you? You shaped my whole life. How could you disappear for years?”  
Her expression softened as she took his hand. Her eyes searched his, and then she said words that soothed his soul. “I never forgot about you, Yoosung. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”  
“Then why didn’t you contact me?”  
She pulled her hands into her lap. “I didn’t want V to destroy the progress I’d made here. Most of all, I didn’t want you to see Mint Eye as an unfinished work in progress. Besides, V deliberately sabotaged my efforts to speak to any of you.”  
“I don’t know if I follow,” Yoosung admitted. “How could he lie about something so serious?”  
“Jihyun isn’t what he seems to be. He a possessive, unstable liar. He keeps trying to sabotage me so I’ll come crawling back to him, and he refuses to see the good I’ve done for the people here. More than anything he wants to be right. He wants to break my purpose: my drive. He mistreated me, and now our relationship is over. I wish he would understand that instead of trying to own me and slapping a pretty title like ‘muse’ over it. That’s why he’s separated me from my loved ones.”  
“Hearing the truth now, it’s obvious he never really loved you,” Yoosung added gently. “But I’ve thought that for a long time.”

Rika spun to face him. Her green eyes stared up into his. When he noticed the slight red of her cheeks, his heart lurched. Her attention was focused entirely on him. Before him was the cousin, he’d idolized for as long as he could remember. Stunning ringlets of blonde hair about her face. In white, she was an angel—breathtaking and devastating in equal degree.

“What you implying, Yoosung?”  
He swallowed nervously. “That—Um.” His face became hotter. “You can find someone much more devoted to you than V,” he finally blurted. His heart nearly escaped his chest as he took in Rika’s expression. His body was rigid as she touched his cheek. He forgot to breathe.  
“You’ve matured well, Yoosung.” Her smile was radiant as her thumb stroked his cheek.  
“I still have my faults,” he laughed shyly.  
“You’re the same wonderful young man. I was worried you might’ve changed. Do you have any other questions for me?”  
“Yeah,” Yoosung nodded. “Why didn’t you meet us from the start? We’ve all missed you, Rika. I can’t be the only one. We’re all trying to understand what happened.”  
“I’m benevolent. Even though Jihyun and I had a terrible split, I offered him one last chance, to tell the truth.”  
“But then why did we have to—”  
Rika rose. “Yoosung, let’s not talk about Jihyun anymore, okay? It still hurts me to think about, and I’d rather spend this time connecting with you. We have a few years to catch up on.”  
He nodded and dropped the subject. “I still can’t believe this. This feels like a dream come true.”  
“I’m sorry you had to suffer, Yoosung,” Rika apologized. “We’re together now. That’s what matters. Would you like a tour around?”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, of course. I’ll need some time to set up your room anyway.”  
He rose and accompanied her to the door. “Rika, I really can’t believe it’s you.”  
Her laugh was melodious. The same sensational sound from his past. “You’ve said that so many times already.”  
“Cause it feels unreal. I hope I’m not dreaming.”  
“You’re not dreaming, Yoosung.”  
“Rika, if I had known—”  
“I know, Yoosung,” she smiled. “You’ve always been a devoted, passionate person.”  
He blushed at her compliment. “Only when I was around you. The last few years have been difficult. I didn’t have much motivation.”

Rika led him through the halls. Yoosung followed beside her like a puppy. Mint Eye was significantly more grand than the few hallways and tunnels Saeran had guided him through. The place was a massive castle-like monastery. As Rika toured him around, she pointed out everything of interest. They were equipped with everything from a kitchen to an enormous chapel. He marvelled at the stained glass windows depicting an entire novel of Mint Eye’s beliefs. The library was an impressive sight with two floors. It was flooded with people in white cloaks. She informed him they were disciples, and those wearing silver coloured cloaks were believers, though he’d yet to spot any. They bowed reverently towards Rika as she strode by.

The dormitory was even more impressive. It’s gargantuan size making him feel like a dwarf before it. She led him down steps, and a hallway that opened into a stunning courtyard of greenery fenced in by the monastery itself. Its walls of limestone, granite, and flint accentuated the plants. She imparted that the area they were in was traditionally called a cloister. There was an infirmary, but nobody was inside. A picture worthy bathhouse, and a refectory where the disciples ate. The cheer inside was infectious. A colour swatch of people jovially chatted to each other. Other buildings facilitated self-sufficiency, but Rika walked quickly by them.

“That’s about it,” Rika said. Her walking speed slowed, and Yoosung was grateful for the change of pace.  
“You accomplished all this in a few years?”  
“I had a substantial amount of support. We want to spread our message farther. That’s what this is really about.”  
“This place is amazing, Rika.”  
She blushed. “I’m glad you think so, Yoosung.” She paused by the masonry rail on the third floor. “V didn’t think so.”  
“Forget about him,” Yoosung said. “This place is wonderful. I don’t know how he couldn’t support you.”  
Rika’s tender smile made him feel blissful. It gave him strength. Most of all, it made him feel special. A few disciples passed them. Their steps made soft sounds as they descended the stairs. Yoosung overheard their conversation.

“They’re still at it, you know,” One said  
“Really?” The other answered.  
“Reckon if they kick hard enough money’ll come out. Like a piñata.”  
The second disciple snorted with laughter. Yoosung spun towards them quizzically.  
“What are you two talking about?” The first disciple nudged the other. They both straightened. The disciples eyed him.  
Rika touched his shoulder. He missed the warning look she shot the disciples. “I’d like to know too.”  
“A book,” the first disciple blurted. He raised a text previously clutched at his chest. The second disciple looked gray. “We’re both into this series. Give it a read sometime. It’s pretty good.”  
“Is the room prepared?” Rika asked.  
“I believe so,” the second disciple answered. He had dirty brown hair.  
“Thank you.” Her eyes told a different story, and her words held a different meaning. “Stop reading that book for today. There are a few halls that need sweeping in the lower levels.”  
“Yes, Savior.”  
Then they were gone. Yoosung blinked. He was confused by what he’d just seen.  
“They call you Savior?”  
“It’s for my high rank here,” she giggled a little nervously. “Mostly it’s a nickname.”  
“Oh,” Yoosung breathed. “That makes sense.”  
Rika smiled mistily.  
“Your room’s ready.” She began to lead the way without instructing him to follow.  
“Rika?” Yoosung called. She glanced back at him. “Is Jumin here? Saeran mentioned it on the way down.”

She came to a slow halt. Her eyes returned in front of her. When she turned to him again, her face was blank. Her eyes mild and drifting, as though she’d forgotten where she was. She stood looking at him like an experienced actor who’d lost her lines in the middle of a play.

“Huh?”  
“Rika?”  
Rika looked terribly lost. “Jumin? Yoosung, we haven’t seen each other in years, but the first thing you want to talk about is other people?”  
“I only wanted to know where he is,” Yoosung stammered. “Is he okay?”  
She blinked, and recognition warmed her expression. “No, he’s not okay.”  
Yoosung’s eyes widened. “What? What happened to him?”  
“He’s taking the truth pretty hard. He and Jihyun were close, so it’s difficult for him to believe.”  
“Should I go see him?”  
“He’s not taking visitors, and he’s not making any compromises. He asked me to leave him alone. Why don’t we give him some time? I’ll take you to see him when he asks to see you, okay?”

Yoosung nodded. They began walking again. This time Rika didn’t start a conversation. He began to wonder if he’d said the wrong thing. Anxiety was a firm punch in his stomach.

“Rika?” She glanced at him. “Did I say something wrong?”  
“No. It only brought up a bad memory. I’m worried about him too, Yoosung. However, it’s a lot for him to take in.”  
“A bad memory?”  
“He said some harsh things to me. He’s rather indelicate. No matter what, he’s determined to take Jihyun’s side.” A vulnerability leaked into her green gaze. It blasted pain through his nerves. “It makes me feel like no one will take my side.”  
Yoosung’s hand shot out. Before he’d thought about it, he’d turned Rika towards him.  
“I’m on your side, Rika. I always have been.”  
He didn’t expect her to slip her arms around him.  
“Thank you, Yoosung,” she whispered. With her pressed against him. He couldn’t see the bored, annoyed look she had. “You’re all I have.”

She was a comfortable weight against him. After a moment of hesitation, he returned her hug. She was solid. She was real. His eyes pricked with tears in happiness. He’d suffered because of V when he hadn’t needed to. Everything that had happened to him stemmed from V. He’d lost years of time he couldn’t have back because of V’s lies. He could only imagine how thrilled the rest of RFA would feel once they knew Rika was alive and well. Saeran hadn’t lied to him after all. In fact, he’d never been more thankful. There was no way he could up and leave Rika. He’d soon sever his arm first. A strange feeling ran through him as his fingers brushed her hair. There was a longing in his heart that he hadn’t noticed.

“Your hair is almost as soft as ___’s,” he said to himself. He only realized his mistake as Rika eased away from him.  
“Pardon?”  
Yoosung flushed. “S-Sorry. It just slipped out.”  
Rika continued to stare at him. His blush deepened as he rushed to fix his error. “I didn’t mean to say that, I only thought it. I-I wasn’t comparing you two or anything. It’s just, I thought about it suddenly. ___, you know her right? She joined RFA and—”  
“You’re finally seeing me again, but you’re talking about another girl?”

Yoosung couldn’t speak. His voice trailed away as Rika continued to stare. Her bewildered gaze made his embarrassment worse. She looked completely serious. There was something off about her voice. Her eyes dulled.

“Sorry I—Rika, I would never—”  
She beamed at him suddenly and laughed. “I’m teasing you.”  
Yoosung dropped his head. He let out a relieved breath. Then he laughed too, but it was a nervous sound.  
“I thought you were upset. Don’t tease me like that.”  
“No promises. Especially if you talk about other women.”  
“I’m sorry. It just slipped out.”  
“All the same,” Rika said. Her fingers slid sensuously along the rail. “It’s us right now. Don’t talk about other people. Especially some random girl.”  
He didn’t notice the look she gave him. A look she’d often cast him years ago. Before it had pulled him towards her like a dog to a treat, however now, he wasn’t looking at her. Rika’s eyes widened, as for the first time, Yoosung looked through her.

“She’s not random. I liked her,” he confessed. “I liked her a lot. So much that it made me a little afraid.”  
“Did she like you back?” He was startled by Rika’s question. He paid no heed to her chilly voice.  
“I don’t know. Probably not,” he laughed sadly. He set a hand against his warm face. “I’m kinda lame compared to everyone else. I don’t think I had a chance in the first place. I did some pretty crazy things for her.” He laughed again and didn’t realize Rika was walking ahead of him. She’d moved away from his side. He continued talking and walking.

“Perhaps I fooled myself into thinking she did like me. I don’t think it was misguided. In the chatroom, she was kind to me. Sometimes, she told me I was cute. I was elated whenever I heard it. It felt like special treatment. We joked here and there, and I did enjoy being teased by her. It was different when it came from her. I loved the teasing when it came from her. That too felt like special treatment. I couldn’t wait to talk to her. I was jealous when she talked to the other guys too.”

They rounded a corner.

“I didn’t like it. The more I thought about it, the less I liked it. She’d say a certain word to Zen, and I’d overthink it. She’d enter the chatroom and talk one on one with someone while I was away, or sleeping. I didn’t like that the most. I surprised myself with how aggressive I felt, Rika. There were times where I wanted her to only talk to me. I’d never felt that way before. Most of all, it was a new feeling only ___ made me feel. I hated the thought that she might be going in a different direction than me. Like she was going some distant place where I couldn’t follow.”  
They turned down another hallway. Rika didn’t comment.

“It’s embarrassing, but I stayed up late wondering what she looked like. I thought about her so much I felt like my head would explode. Then I wondered if I was the only one.” Yoosung laughed and blushed. “My heart raced whenever I thought she might be thinking about me too. My chest felt unbearably tight when I thought she might not be. That someone else would be there taking up space. When I saw her, she looked nothing like you; however, she was still incredibly pretty. Finally meeting eyes with her was like magic—”  
“We’re here, Yoosung,” Rika interrupted. He snapped out of his daze and looked around.  
“That fast?”  
“Well, you were distracted.”  
When he looked at Rika, she seemed annoyed. He blinked. “Rika, is everything okay? You look upset.”  
“Would you like to help me here at Mint Eye?”  
Yoosung brightened. “I can help you out here?”  
“Yes, if you want to.”  
“Then I will.”  
“Good,” Rika said. She turned away from him without another glance. The sudden coldness winded him. “I’ll see you tomorrow then. The disciples will bring you your robes.”

That’s when Yoosung remembered his shirt was indeed wet. He’d forgotten about it.


	18. What I Saw?

Chapter 18

When Zen checked the clock, it was halfway through midnight. ___ had still not come back. He glanced at Jaehee, who slept soundly in his bed. She deserved to rest, and it had taken some convincing for her to sleep in his bed. She’d insisted she'd no issue with the couch or the chair she’d been occupying. But, he’d be damned if he laid in bed while a woman made due with his couch. Mostly, he was making up for the times Jaehee had slept uncomfortable upright in a chair.

___ had not come back. It was a consistent thought plaguing his mind.

He’d meant to leave the second his bangle had blared with a notification. He still recalled dropping the can of beer he’d been drinking after he’d read the text scrolling across it. She’d kissed Luciel, and Luciel had more than touched her. Jaehee hadn’t received the notification, but she’d read his expression easily enough. Zen sat up on the couch still tasting the bitter aftertaste of jealousy on his tongue. Jaehee had talked him out of acting on the intense emotion: but just barely.

Zen laughed sourly. “Now I know what it feels like. Serves me right.”  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Again he glanced over at Jaehee. Her faint breaths lifted strands of brown hair away from her face. Only at night was it silent and peaceful. ___ was supposed to be in this room with them. He knew he couldn’t leave Jaehee alone with her injury, but he couldn’t abandon ___ either. Even if she had brushed him off earlier. He didn’t know if she was still with Luciel. His bangle had been silent for a while. He had to see if she was okay. If she was still with Luciel—

“It’s better if she’s with him,” he whispered to himself. He rose from the sofa and eased on his shoes. “At least she’ll be safe. As long as she’s safe, then it’s fine.”  
When he glimpsed his expression in the mirror, his heart sank.  
“Quit being like this, Zen. You did the same thing. Maybe not in so many steps—and you didn’t get nearly as far—but it was the same thing.”  
As though sensing he’d meant to leave, Jaehee woke slowly behind him. She squinted in the dim light.  
“Zen? Are you going somewhere?”  
“Yeah,” he confessed quietly. “I’m going to check on ___. I have to know if she’s still with Luciel.”  
Jaehee’s voice was weary. “Zen, please sit down. Try to get some rest.”  
“I have to make sure she’s okay. We can’t be sure of anything in here. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  
“We can’t afford to be alone. What if Saeran tries to get to you?”  
“___ could be alone right now. I need to know if she’s okay. Both as someone who loves her, and as a gentleman. She shouldn’t be alone with a guy at this time.”  
“We do need Luciel to cooperate with us,” Jaehee said delicately.  
Zen pulled the door open. “Even so, I’m going. I want to take a walk.” The door closed behind him, and he began striding down the hall.

The further he walked, the more anxious he felt. Still, he carried on with determined steps. He’d been the first to confess his feelings to ___. Had she forgotten about them? Had she cared about them? Back then, he’d mentioned he hadn’t needed an answer. He’d even told Jaehee that he was okay with unrequited love, as long as he could experience it. Now, he wasn’t so sure. He’d romanticized unfulfilled love. It wasn’t nearly as charming as he’d chalked it up to be.  
“I kissed her too,” he grumbled. “In fact, I kissed her first.”

Still, his chest was tight. The more he thought, the worse he felt. He hadn’t known ___ was capable of such an unforgettable expression. He’d only accidentally pictured it before: her flushed skin and desire darkened eyes. The reality of witnessing it was a hundred times more powerful. It kept the image in his mind like a brand. He couldn’t help his desire to touch her, and he didn’t bother to fight it. He’d already experienced the passionate, feverish sensation of her touch. The moment he’d had that sweetness, there was no turning back. The sight of her made him warm. The taste of her was unforgettable. He came to a slow stop in the hall. Now Luciel knew too.

“Saeran, why won’t you tell me now?”  
“Did I talk to you?”  
A set of voices broke into Zen’s thoughts.  
“N-No.”  
“Then don’t speak and follow me.”

Zen peeked around the corner. He spotted Yoosung and was alarmed when he recognized Unknown. Whom, he’d come to discover was named Saeran. They were walking together down the hall, but Yoosung looked like a skittish puppy following its master. They continued down the stairs.

“What?” Zen mouthed. “What the hell is going on here?”

His first instinct was to sprint up to Yoosung and demand to know what was happening, but Jaehee’s constant admonishments enticed him to do otherwise. He slinked behind them as silently as he could instead. He didn’t have to wonder for long what they were up to. Soon Yoosung and Saeran were before the room holding the monitor. The same place RFA had woken up. Zen slipped out of sight. He pressed his back firmly against the wall. A buzzing noise sounded ahead of him, and tempted as he was, he didn’t move. The sound was gone as fast as it had come.

When Yoosung spoke this time, his voice echoed. “Can I still come back for the others?”  
Their captor ignored his question. “Over here,” he heard Saeran say.  
Zen’s breath stopped. He saw something he wasn’t supposed to see. Could it be Unknown was taking Yoosung to the exit?

When the door closed, Zen waited several minutes before he raced forward, and tried the door. It was locked. He swore and glanced around the hall. Wherever Unknown was taking Yoosung, he had to continue following them. If the exit was on the other side of the door, he couldn’t afford to lose this opportunity. His gaze darted around, but he’d already searched the main floor before. There wasn’t anything to force the door open. So he glanced at his bangle. He tapped the metallic band, and it flashed to life. His forbidden action was exercising.

Zen. . . What if it’s not true?

He took a deep breath and backed away from the door. With one last glance at his bangle, he rushed forward and forced his foot hard against the lock. There was a sharp crack from the door, but otherwise, it didn’t open. He checked his bangle. Nothing happened. He did not die a second time.

“Hmm,” Zen frowned. “I didn’t get nearly as far last time when my bangle flashed.”

He forced his foot hard against the door a second time. It gave way with a resounding snap and slammed into the wall with a deafening thud. His pulse jumped in his veins, and only then did his bangle begin to flash. He waited a moment and drew in deep breaths until his bracelet quieted down.

The monitor room had been transformed. At the far end of the room, a hidden latch had been exposed. Its cover was lifted and exposed beneath it was a dark staircase. No sound wafted up from below, but damp air whooshed up—musty with the smell of wet stone and dust. He swivelled and glanced behind him. If this was the exit, he had to go back for Jaehee, ___, V, and Luciel. With the noise he’d made, there might not be enough time. Without another thought, Zen descended the stairs. He had to draw into himself to ease into the small tunnel opening. His neck protested at the awkward angle as he aided himself down the uneven cement using the cramped walls. His broad shoulders scraped painfully against the stone.

To his dismay, it wasn’t an exit that he’d found, but a labyrinth. Though the stairs opened up into a more massive, flatter tunnel. He walked down lengthy tubes stretching farther than the hallways he’d grown used to while being captive. There was no sound except the swishing of his clothes as he eased his way further into the gloom. Finally, he came upon a dimly lit passageway as was grateful for the sudden light. His extended silence was broken by a gasp from Yoosung. Zen froze and kept still. He couldn’t afford to be discovered now. He waited before continuing and soon realized what Yoosung had gasped at.  
The passageway opened up into a room flooded with thick columns. The place looked like a temple. He was marvelling at the ancient frescoes and walls of limestone, granite, and flint when someone chanced across him.

“Who are you?”  
Zen spun. He was at a loss for words as bulky man wearing a strange cloak stared at him. He couldn’t afford to be caught, and the guy before him could very well be working with Saeran.  
“I asked you who you were,” the man demanded.  
Zen cleared his throat. “I’m looking for Saeran,” Zen remembered his attire. He made up a quick lie. “He has my cloak.”  
The man eyed him as he strode closer. “He borrowed your cloak? He doesn’t usually wear—”

Zen swung once the man was in range. He made his mark. The stranger slumped to the floor. Zen shook his hand out. It had been a long time since he’d had to do something like this. He let out a sigh and crouched before the man. The cloak the man wore was roomy enough for him to use. He didn’t know where he was, but if there were an exit, he’d only find it if he looked like one of them.

“Sorry about this,” Zen said. “I’ll only borrow this for a bit.”  
It wasn’t long before he was dressed in the white cloak with his silver hair tied back so it wouldn’t show. He eased the stranger back into the shadows.

“Hopefully this works.” He was about to exit the small antechamber but stopped. “I don’t know if it will. I’m too handsome. People won’t be able to stop themselves from looking.” He jolted once he remembered Jaehee and ___, as well as the door he’d ruined to get this far. He was working on borrowed time. He couldn’t afford to loiter like this.

The place reminded him of a castle as he strode around. He blended in well because he kept his head down. The massive area was filled with hundreds of people wearing the same cloak he was. They looked completely normal aside from their attire. Most chatted happily. The only unnerving thing he noticed was that no matter whom he passed they had a smile plastered on their faces. He hadn’t seen a single serious or stern face. He quickly discovered what he’d chanced upon was not an exit, but another building entirely. Inside Mint Eye, he lost track of Yoosung and Saeran.

Bitterly, as Zen walked, Yoosung’s sudden act of aggression made sense. At some point, Saeran had indicted him into the fold of this strange cult. If Saeran was the head of this cult, and V had been reluctant to speak about Saeran, then V knew about this place too. He wondered if Luciel also, knew what his brother was up to.

Zen sighed. “Am I the only one ___ can trust?”  
Shock rattled his nerves as he entered a courtyard. Sunlight poured over his skin. It was a glorious feeling that stunned him into stillness. He hadn’t felt sunlight since he’d been captured. There were no landmarks to tell him where he was.

“Do you think he’ll like me if I bring him some medicine now that it’s over?” A female voice said. Zen didn’t turn, but he listened. “It’ll make the pain nonexistent.”  
“Don’t do it, Hae-Ran. I don’t want to anger the Savior. She’s done a lot for me, and he's being appropriately punished.”  
“No fair,” the girl named Hae-Ran huffed. “We never got to finish, Alara! Don’t you care about me? Do you want me to lose the man of my dreams?”  
“He was handsome but insulting.”  
It was then Zen remembered Jumin was missing. He listened with greater urgency.  
“If you give me a hand I’ll share him with you again,” Hae-Ran giggled. The girl ‘Alara’ she was talking to, didn’t reply. “If you need some incentive, he’s not strapped to that chair anymore. It can be so much more fun this time.”  
“The Savior said none of us are allowed down there anymore.”  
“Alara, I’m dying. I didn’t touch him enough. We have to see him. Even for a second. Men who belong in suits are my type. Besides, we can break him in. If he comes to rely on us, it’ll be that much easier to have him.”  
“Excuse me,” Zen interrupted with a kind smile. Both girls were still as he approached them. “What are you two talking about?”

Neither of them spoke. They stared at him with wide eyes. He didn’t know who was who, but one of the girls had red hair, and the other was brunette. If they were talking about Jumin, he had to know. The girls didn’t respond. They gazed at him wordlessly.

“Hello?” Zen called. “Are you alright? Hello?”  
The red-haired girl’s mouth fell open. The brunette nudged her, but it was delayed.  
“Alara, he asked you a question.”  
“Huh?” The red-haired girl coughed. “Oh. Um. What did you say?”  
“What were you two talking about?”  
“Are you a new disciple?” Alara asked instead. “I would’ve remembered if I saw you.”  
“No,” Zen lied professionally. “I’ve been around. The Savior asked me to keep my head down. What were you two talking about?”  
“You can’t possibly be human.”  
Zen laughed lightly. He was used to these responses, but he had more pressing matters to deal with.  
“I am. What were you two talking about?”  
“Can I touch you? Are you real or am I hallucinating?”  
Zen leaned towards them. The blush that rose on their cheeks made tomatoes look pale. “I’d be glad to see you two beautiful ladies later if you’d give me a hand now.” They nodded simultaneously without speaking. “What were you two talking about?”  
Alara drank him in as she spoke. “Hae-Ran wanted to see the new disciple that’s going through his cleansing.”  
He wanted to ask what a cleansing was, but he didn’t dare. It would give him away.  
“Really? I haven’t seen him. Would you mind guiding me there?”  
“I’d be happy to.”  
“I thought you weren’t going to go back there?” Hae-Ran mumbled. Alara pinched her.  
“Sorry, my fellow disciple here is a little sleep deprived. She was only joking.”  
“Well, I wanted to see him anyway—”  
“Didn’t you have mass to go to, Hae-Ran?”  
“We’re both going to miss mass if we don’t—”  
“Go on ahead. I’ll be right there.” When Hae-Ran didn’t move, Alara pinned her with a look. With a huff, she walked away. Zen saw the entire thing but pretended he’d been looking in the opposite direction. The moment her friend was gone the remaining girl latched onto him. She was not ___. He blinded Alara with a smile and fought down his revulsion. He couldn’t trust appearances. Even if the entire cult seemed normal. He couldn’t be fooled. He was not here for a leisurely visit. He had to find out as much as he could.

“Shall we go?” He suggested warmly. The girl Alara was all too keen to show him the way. He noticed however she slowed her pace significantly as they walked. She revelled in his touch. He recognized the pattern from his youth and adjusted his speed, so she had no choice but to walk faster. She led him through several tunnels, and he took the chance to talk to her.

“So,” Zen began. “What can you tell me about this new disciple?”  
“He’s pretentious. We were rather kind to him, but he was still rude.”  
Zen grimaced. It had to be Jumin.  
“What does he look like?”  
The girl nibbled her lip. “Black hair. Grey eyes. He reeks of money.”  
It sounded like Jumin. Zen already felt the distaste rising.  
“And his voice?”  
The girl blushed faintly. “His voice was nice, even if the things he said weren’t.”  
It’s Jumin, Zen thought. It’s definitely Jumin.  
“They were punishing him earlier. He acted out around the Savior,” Alara said. She inched closer to him.  
"Punishing?"  
"Yeah," she nodded. "The Savior ordered a few disciples to kick him until he learned his lesson."  
Zen forced himself not to react. "How long did that go on for?"  
Alara chewed her lip. "About an hour? They broke it into two segments because the first team was tired."  
"Have there been other punishments?"  
Zen's blood chilled when Alara laughed. "Naturally. This new disciple is having a rough cleansing. I wish he could see how much good the Savior does here. It's always like that at first, until she makes them understand. His money is going to a good cause. I can't understand why he's clinging to it. That's what the Savior told us. That he's unwilling to give up material possessions. Is money worth all that pain?" Zen watched her face darken. Her eyes dulled. "They should've kicked him some more. I can't stand people like that. People that think money gives you ultimate authority. They're poison to this world."

The back of his neck prickled with alarm at how desensitized her voice was. She sounded like a conditioned robot without remorse. He felt anger brewing inside him.

"I'm waiting for the Savior to give the word to bleed him. I want to be the first. If he really bleeds, and if we really beat him, money won't do anything for him then. Then he'll see. Then he'll stop clinging to it and give some to our cause."

Zen shivered and slipped his arm away from hers. She'd looked like any other girl when he'd seen her, but hearing her speak so casually about terrible violence made him ill. When she glanced at him, she looked completely normal.

"Are you cold?"  
"A little. It's chilly down here," Zen lied.  
He jolted when she looked at him with a smile. He willed himself to meet her gaze. Now he knew the darkness behind her smiling face. It brushed over his skin like an encounter with evil. The smile fell from her face as her eyebrows scrunched together. Zen held his breath. Had he been discovered? His world shook when she laughed suddenly.

"I heard a few of the disciples snuck in after the fact and sprayed him with ice water."  
Zen's hands tightened into fists. He bit down firmly on his anger. "Did they?"  
"Yeah," Alara snorted. "I personally killed the heat in his room. Can you imagine how pathetically he's shivering right now? Serves him right for being on a high horse in front of the Savior."  
They arrived outside a gaudy door. It was unnervingly quiet.  
"Is this it?"  
Alara nodded. “Be careful, okay? He’s not strapped down anymore, and we’re not supposed to be down here.”  
Zen’s blood boiled. Strapped down?  
“Thank you, Alara.” The girl turned bright red at her name. “I won’t forget this kindness.”  
“Yeah. Maybe I'll see you at mass? I usually sit with Hae-Ran on the left side.”  
“I’ll see you then.” Zen winked. Then Alara left. He waited until she was no longer visible, then shot into the room.

He froze in the doorway when he saw Jumin. Hearing what they'd done to him, and seeing the damage were two different things. Horror set in as his eyes surveyed Jumin. He was bruised all over. The shirt he wore was bright scarlet in multiple places. Fair skin peeked through his thin, drenched shirt. His clothes were covered in dirt and footprints, but most of the grime had washed off into the puddle of water he laid in. Ice cubes laid, still frozen around him. His body convulsed with random shivers, but he didn’t seem to be breathing. Only his face looked unharmed. Zen rushed over. His exhaled breaths swirled white in the cold room.

“Jumin?” Zen called. Jumin didn’t respond. Zen didn’t touch him. He didn’t want to cause him pain. “Jumin, can you hear me? Say something.”  
He didn’t, and Zen cursed fiercely.  
“You better not be dead. You and I don’t get along, but if I’m looking at your dead body it’ll ruin my life, you understand?”  
With no other choice, Zen shook him. Jumin grimaced, and Zen’s eyes searched him.  
“Jumin? Can you hear me?”  
Slowly, Jumin opened his eyes. It looked like a struggle. His grey irises were tinged with red. It was a while before recognition dawned in them.  
“Thank god,” Zen breathed. “We need to go. Can you stand?”  
“What are you doing here?” Zen winced at Jumin’s voice. It came out through a grater of pain. His usual fluid flow of words was choppy and broken.  
“Is that really what you’re asking me in this situation? Look at you. You’re lucky I showed up.”  
“How did you get here?”  
“I followed Yoosung and Saeran.”  
Jumin gripped Zen’s cloak. His hand shook fiercely. Zen felt the chill of his fingers through the fabric. The bangle that should’ve been attached to Jumin's wrist was gone. His eyes were glazed. Every breath was laced with pain.  
“Who’s protecting ___?” Jumin rasped. “How could you be here?”  
Zen's eyes widened.  
“Is now the time to be worrying about that?” Zen asked. “She’s with Luciel. I wouldn’t just leave her there. Which is why we have to get out of here. Can you stand?”

He watched as Jumin twisted slowly so he could stand. His bruised hip banged against the floor, and he gasped. Jumin collapsed back against the floor. He tried again, but it was another tumble. His cheek crashed into the floor, banging his teeth. Zen reached out to help him up, but Jumin cried out when his hands touched him. Jumin sucked in deep, ragged breaths until the pain seemed to fade.

“Shit,” Zen swore. “You’re in horrible shape. This is no joke.”  
“I can do it,” Jumin hissed breathlessly. His clothes sloshed as he shifted for his next attempt. “I have to.”  
“Maybe I can carry you?”  
“That won’t work.”  
“Jumin—”  
“You want to help me? Grab the cloak on the dresser.”

Zen was back quickly. He draped the cloak over his shoulder. Jumin managed to get to his feet, but he swayed dangerously. Zen steadied him, but Jumin winced no matter where he thought it was safe to support him. In more minutes than they could spare, they were finally out the door. Jumin’s pace, however, drew too much attention. Zen yanked down Jumin’s hood as he led the way.

“We need to move faster,” Zen said.  
“I’m aware of that,” Jumin gritted out.  
“My exit wasn’t very inconspicuous,” Zen pressed. He glanced up and down the tunnel. “I don’t know how much time we have. Why is it so empty?”  
“They’re at mass. We have an hour at the most. Where’s Yoosung?”  
"How did you know he was here?"  
Jumin didn't answer.  
“I lost sight of him," Zen said after a moment.  
“She probably has him then,” Jumin said lowly. “How far away are we from the exit?”  
“I only know the way back to where Saeran kept us.”  
“Then you didn’t find the exit?”  
“Would you like to stay in this place and look for it yourself?”  
Jumin shivered. “I’ll move faster.”

Although Zen hadn't been fond of Jumin, watching him now was excruciating. He still had the same stern face, but it wavered when pain ricocheted through him. He looked horrendous. It was surprising he was moving at all.

“Forget your pride, Jumin. Let me carry you,” Zen insisted.  
“It’s not my pride. I won’t stay conscious long enough to stay on your back.”  
“Damn,” Zen swore. “Goddamn. What kind of human being can do that to another? What the hell is happening here? What kind of place is this?”  
“I’ll tell you when we get back. Currently, I need all of my focus.”

Zen scouted ahead as Jumin hobbled behind him. Jumin shook like an old man using a walker, but he didn’t fall. Zen gave each tunnel ahead of them a quick scan to confirm it was empty before they moved through it. They trekked up the stairs, and Jumin’s breaths were so sharp Zen worried he’d drop any second. Eyes gazed down at them from watercolour paintings as they moved through hallways. Zen wracked his brain to remember the exact route he’d come from. He didn’t know the layout of the monastery and went solely off landmarks he’d made in his mind. His hands were sweating, and his heart pounded into his throat. Hallway by hallway they moved. Each turn filled him with dread. Each noise was Saeran lurking in the corner to catch them.

“Jumin,” Zen prodded when they neared the exit. “What the hell happened? If something goes wrong here, I need to know. Did Saeran order this done to you? The disciples or whatever these crazy people call themselves said their Savior ordered them to. I have so many questions.”  
“Now,” Jumin panted, “Is not the time, Zen.”  
“Do you know what’s going on? I’m so goddamn confused. Why did Yoosung follow Saeran? Why are you in this place?”  
“Saeran brought me here.”  
“So he’s behind it all?”  
Jumin’s face was grave. “No, he’s not. He’s merely a puppet.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Jumin sank against the wall. He looked exhausted. “If I tell you, will you be able to keep going?”  
“I came here to find the exit and some answers. Of course, I can keep going.”  
Jumin paused. “What about a phone? Did you find a phone?”  
“No.”  
“What were you doing, Zen? Touring the place?”  
“I didn’t think about any of that. I was looking for the goddamn exit, and then I stumbled across some girls talking about you.”  
“Going back to how we were won’t do us any good if you didn’t find anything. How could you be so useless?”  
“I just saved you! What do you mean useless?”  
“This is temporary. At this rate, I might as well go back.”  
“Are you insane? Are you being ungrateful, Trust Fund Jerk? You can’t go back.”  
Jumin didn’t budge.  
Zen let out a hard sigh. “Look, you were right, okay? I was wrong.”  
Jumin lifted his eyes.  
“Ever since you left, Jumin, things did fall apart. Jaehee acts strange around Yoosung. Yoosung is working with Saeran. Luciel hasn’t helped anybody. V confessed that Saeran is Luciel’s brother, and ___ doesn’t take my advice either. We’re all trapped there, yet I can’t get multiple people in the same room without an argument or a fight. Is that what you wanted to hear?”  
Sweat glistened on Jumin's skin. He still didn't move. “Regardless of what happened, we need something useful. We can’t go back to how we were.”  
“Then we can scrap the huge monitor in the room we woke up in. There has to be something in it.”  
Jumin began moving again. He muffled a cry as he eased himself off the wall. Zen rushed over when Jumin paled.  
"Take it easy. You're already doing so much."  
"I'll be fine," Jumin panted. "I must talk to Jihyun."  
"Do you think your body's going to stop protesting if you act cool?" Zen said. "Just continue at your own pace."

Jumin stumbled, and Zen finally eased Jumin's arm around his shoulder. His eyes widened when he felt how badly Jumin was trembling. He didn't comment. They kept moving.

“Are you going to tell me what you found out?”  
It was a moment before Jumin responded. “I have to talk to Jihyun. Rika isn’t dead.”  
“Rika?” Zen repeated. “Did they rattle your brains that much? Rika’s dead, Jumin.”  
“No,” Jumin choked. “She’s not.”  
Zen wanted to laugh, but Jumin’s eyes were unnervingly serious.  
“Are you sure you didn’t see someone that resembled Rika?”  
“It was Rika.”  
“That doesn’t make any sense.”

They rounded into the main room. A woman exited from the leftmost hallway across the room. No matter where he was, Zen couldn’t mistake that long blonde hair for anyone else. He ate his own words as he spotted Rika. She was dressed in a cloak similar to theirs, but there were several markings on it indicating high status. For a moment he stood in full sight of her and stared with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to call out to her, but Jumin’s palm slapped over his lips. He yanked him back out of view. Zen freed himself from Jumin.

“What the hell are you doing?” Zen demanded. "What was that? Did I—Rika is supposed to be—Was that Rika?"  
“Keep your voice down.”  
"We have to get her to come with us. The people here aren't right, Jumin. What if they do something to her?"  
“Don’t you understand what it means if she’s still alive?” Jumin snapped.  
“Jihyun lied,” Zen retorted. “That’s what it means.”  
“Jihyun didn’t lie to us for no reason.”  
“Are you defending him? Do you know how many secrets he’s keeping from us? We can’t only take his side of the story. If that’s Rika, I need to talk to her.” Zen's face lit up. "She probably knows where the exit is.”  
“There's a reason Jihyun lied. Rika can’t help us. She’s responsible for all of this.”  
Zen backed up. “Jumin, are you mental? Rika would never do anything like this. She's innocent. Whoever kidnapped her and brought her here is the same sick bastard responsible for our kidnapping.”  
Jumin’s eyes told a different story. “If she spots us, neither of us are getting out of here.”  
"We can't just leave her here."  
"Does it look like she's suffering? I just told you who was responsible for what's happening to us."  
"It can't be Rika," Zen protested.  
"Do you think I did this to myself?" Jumin spat harshly. "Who do you think ordered this done to me?"  
"What? " Zen gasped.  
“We can’t go over there. She’s not what you think she is. Not anymore.”  
Zen trembled. He gazed longingly at Rika. She would have answers he desperately needed.  
“Zen,” Jumin warned. His eyes searched Zen. “Do not go over there.”  
“I have to. Rika—”  
“If there is a single moment in your life where you should listen to me, it’s now, Zen.” Zen was silent. His eyes wide with confusion. “If you go over there, you will never see ___ again, do you understand me? We will not get out of here. Do not do something impulsive. Where is the way back?”  
For once, even as Zen glanced at Rika, he listened to Jumin.  
“It’s this way.”

They slipped out of Mint Eye. Zen did not encounter Rika.


	19. Truth and Pain Are Complicated Lovers

 

Chapter 19

The floor in Luciel’s room reflected the ceiling lights.  
Inside, Zen had gathered as much of RFA as possible. He’d shouted frantically at Luciel when he’d first arrived at the door with Jumin. He’d expected ___ and Luciel to be inside, but as Luciel eased the door open, he’d encountered a different story. Luciel had been alone, but he’d cleaned up a little. The moment Luciel allowed them entry, Jumin had slumped limply to the floor unconscious. They’d managed to work him into Luciel’s bed, and ease the cloak off him. Currently, Jaehee was tending to Jumin’s injuries. Zen too had changed. He intended to ask Jihyun everything since Jumin had wanted to speak with him.

After several hours of persistent effort, you’d managed to get your door open. You could only imagine that Saeran had grown tired of notifications from the door, and yielded. You also stood in the room, but the atmosphere was brutal. You sat as calmly as possible in the chair Zen had rolled towards you. Yoosung was the only person missing from the room. You’d seen the extent of Jumin’s bruises. The first glimpse of him had dislodged your heart from your chest and sent it crashing to the floor. You hadn’t wanted to look, but the mistreatment of him was impossible to overlook. Even Zen had shown genuine concern. You couldn’t sit next to him. Jaehee had already claimed that seat, and since she knew how to administer first-aid, you didn’t trouble her.

Jihyun stood near Jumin at the foot of the bed. Luciel refused to acknowledge him. Jihyun had yet to say a single word since Zen had ushered him inside. He’d rushed over to Jumin overwrought with terror and took his time surveying him. You watched as V set a hand on the footboard of the bed. It rattled faintly. Other than his shaking hands, he stood perfectly still. Slowly he turned, his gaze searching the faces in the room. He dropped his head shortly after. His face angled back Jumin’s way.

Zen folded his arms. “It’s time for you to be honest with us. All of us.”  
“Do you think I haven’t been?”  
Zen’s firm grip stopped Luciel from shooting across the room. Luciel’s shoulder tensed. He slinked back and turned his face away from view when you looked at him. You didn’t miss the sheer rage that exposed his veins. It was no mystery that Luciel did not want to see V.

“I don’t know, V. Have you?” Zen said as calmly as he could muster.  
You spoke up. “V now is the time to tell us. Please.”  
“It’s my fault,” V admitted. “I’ve told you before. I don’t know what else you want me to say.”  
“I want you to tell us the truth.”  
“How did you find Jumin, Zen? What happened to him?”  
“What you’ve been hiding from us,” Zen said with a note of warning, “happened to him.”  
“Is that what he said? Where’s Yoosung?”  
Zen sucked in a breath. “V, after what I saw, I’m barely holding it in right now. I’m indebted to you, but this has gone far enough. This is your last chance to come clean.”  
V didn’t turn around. “I’m so sorry everyone. I’m so sorry that I couldn’t protect you better.”  
Luciel gave a hateful laugh. “Did Zen ask you for an apology?”  
V didn’t speak. Jaehee didn’t look away from Jumin. You didn’t know what to say either. Oddly enough, even in this situation, V held his silence.  
“Okay then,” Zen nodded. “We’ll do this the hard way.”

He slammed white cloaks down in front of Jihyun. They had a strange design on them, but you recognized the symbol. You’d seen the same eye tattooed on Saeran’s arm in velvety black. Jihyun didn’t look at them. He closed his eyes.

“Want to tell me what those are?” Zen questioned. Your gaze darted from him to Jihyun.  
“What are they?”  
“You tell me, V.” Jihyun didn’t look down, so Zen continued. “They’re cloaks. White cloaks belonging to an organization called Mint Eye. Jumin and I had to wear them to escape from there.”  
Jihyun opened his eyes. He winced as his left eye focused on the cloaks. Without a word, he bent down and touched them. His slender fingers ran over the fabric and turned them over.

“Do you have an answer, V?”  
He rose and looked at Zen. “What am I supposed to say about this?”  
“You knew about Mint Eye, didn’t you? You know exactly who kidnapped us and trapped us here.”  
“Of course I know. It’s my responsibility to know about possible threats for RFA. After ___ showed up in the chatroom investigating needed to be done. Luciel also knew.”  
“If you knew then why are you so reluctant to say anything?” You asked. “Don’t you think it would’ve benefitted us to know?”  
“Mint Eye isn’t dangerous to us. I have a way to get us out of here.”  
“You say they’re not dangerous, but Jumin came back to us in that condition?” You countered. “Why don’t you tell us something we can believe?”  
“I do know how to get out of this,” V promised.  
Zen wasn’t interested. “Want to inform the rest us what Mint Eye is exactly?”  
“There’s no need for you to know about them. I’m handling it.”  
“You’re handling it?” Zen began quietly. “How exactly are you handling it? Take a good long look at Jumin and tell me what exactly you’re handling!”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Take your apology straight to hell, Jihyun,” Luciel snapped.  
Jihyun hung his head. “That’s fair.”  
“Do you realize what kind of situation you’re in?” Luciel shook with anger as he spoke.  
“I understand.”  
“Then say something!”  
“I’m sorry you’re all caught up in this. If you give me some time, I promise I can fix everything. It’s my fault this happened.”  
“How many times are you going to use that excuse, and then not tell us anything?” Luciel growled. Zen set a firm hand on his chest, so he didn’t cross the room. “I... I could kill you for what happened to my brother!”  
“I should’ve protected Saeran. I know—”  
“Then why didn’t you? What were you doing while he was suffering?”  
“I didn’t know—”  
“Bullshit! How could you not know? I left him in your care!”  
“I thought he was safe too!” Jihyun agonized. “I’m still paying for that assumption! I was the one that jumped to conclusions. I didn’t verify that he was okay with my own eyes!”  
The room was silent. Jihyun caught himself and didn’t speak anymore. You moved to stand, but Zen’s gaze stopped you.  
“Did I hear that right?” Luciel said quietly. “You left him with someone?” Luciel scanned V as he stepped forward. He met the firm resistance of Zen’s palm. “Knowing everything that he and I went through, knowing everything that I sacrificed. . . you left him with someone?”

V didn’t look up. Jaehee turned her head towards him. Zen moved his eyes to Luciel. Part of you wanted to return to talking about Mint Eye, but you knew how critical the current situation was to Luciel. He needed answers about his brother, and with them, you might be able to coerce more out of Saeran.

“Whose word did you trust? Who did you trust so much that you never checked on my brother when he was with them?”  
V didn’t answer.  
“Who was it?”  
“It happened before I could do anything about it,” V admitted weakly. “It was already too late when I found out about it. You don’t know how sorry I am, Luciel. I’d give my life to go back in time and fix my mistake. I hurt you both with my negligence and ignorance. I was naive and misguided. It was my inaction that hurt Saeran.”  
V’s apologies did not quell Luciel’s anger. “I asked you who was it.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Was Saeran too much of a burden for you?”  
“That’s not it,” V defended.  
“Our pathetic lives clashed with your happiness didn’t it? So you shipped me off, and left Saeran with some stranger, is that it?” Luciel screamed.  
“That’s not what happened—”  
“If you were going to do this in the first place why did you get involved with me? To sate your ego? To feel that you’d done something good? I’m a million times unhappier because of you! Back then, I suffered. Every day I woke up. Every breath I took in, I suffered. I thought I knew what suffering was back then, but no.” Luciel shook his head. “The real suffering started the day I got involved with you. You’re like an omen. Like a new, violent evil I’d yet to experience even in the hell I was living with Saeran back then! You used me despite how much I trusted you. Back then, I at least had Saeran. He was the only family I had.”  
Your eyes widened when tears escaped from Luciel’s eyes.  
“Now, because of you, I don’t have that anymore. The words I say to him, the love I have for him, he doesn’t believe any of it.” Luciel’s voice broke. “Do you know how many years it takes to learn the skills I have? If you never cared about us, then you should’ve left us alone!”  
“I did care about you,” Jihyun said as he gazed at Luciel. There was no missing Jihyun’s painful expression. “I do still care about you.”  
“No,” Luciel whispered. “If you cared about me, then that wouldn’t have happened to my brother. You wouldn’t have left such a fragile boy with some stranger.”  
“It wasn’t a stranger.”  
“Then who was it?”  
V didn’t speak, but he turned when you rose. “V, please. Luciel deserves to know.”

His gaze landed on Jumin. He took in the wounds as though they were his own. His pale knuckles were whiter as he gripped the bed’s frame. Jaehee’s gaze flicked around the room. Zen was riddled with unease.

“Rika.”  
For a moment, you wondered if you’d heard right. “Rika?”  
Luciel straightened. “Rika died, V.”  
A long pause. “No. She didn’t.”  
It wasn’t Jihyun that had spoken. All eyes fell on Jumin, but Jumin’s eyes held Jihyun’s. The turquoise-haired man dropped his head.  
“No,” Jihyun repeated. “She didn’t.”

For a few seconds, you couldn’t breathe. It felt as though the world had pressed in painfully. You hadn’t known Rika like the rest of RFA, but the expressions of shock around the room winded you similarly. You sank back into your chair on unsteady legs. You stared at V, but couldn’t bring yourself to speak. You’d finally taken a step towards the truth. It’d be foolish to go back now.

“Rika’s not dead?” you articulated.  
“She’s not,” Zen confirmed. “I saw her with my own eyes.”  
“How is that possible?”  
“She didn’t commit suicide,” Jumin said. “V lied. He lied to all of us. Ironically, Yoosung was right to be suspicious. The rest of us were too trusting.”  
“Don’t speak too much, Jumin,” V said. His voice was tender and filled with concern. “You’re in bad shape. I’ll talk now.”  
It was you that had to speak. The rest of RFA had fallen silent. Luciel especially looked ill.  
“Why did you lie to RFA?” You asked. V turned toward you.  
“I wanted to preserve the memories everyone had of Rika.”  
“So you lied for two years?”  
“If she was alive,” Jaehee interjected. “It seems to me you should’ve told everyone the truth.”  
“Don’t you think I wanted to? It’s not that simple. It was better this way.”  
“Better how?”  
Suddenly exhausted, V sank onto the bed near Jumin’s feet. He gazed at nothing in particular.  
“Unbeknown to most, Rika has always suffered from mental illness. Depression, anxiety, and paranoia, as well as paranoia induced delusions.”  
“That can’t be,” Zen doubted. “She was always bright and charismatic.”  
“Yes,” V agreed. “She hid it from everyone, but she’s always been severely mentally ill. Her condition worsened when Sally died.”  
“Sally?” You repeated before recalling a dog Yoosung had told you about. “The dog?”  
V nodded. “She blamed herself for failing to provide Sally with the care she needed. She’s still the same kind-natured and caring woman. She was only fighting severe mental illness. She stopped going to therapy. She refused to take any prescribed medicines. Her acts of self-harm intensified. Every day was worse. I desperately tried to help her. I couldn’t bear the sight of seeing her in so much pain and confusion. I thought that my affection for her could stabilize her.”  
V suddenly fell silent.  
“It worked for a while. She. . . Allowed me to help her. Then one day everything fell apart despite how much I’d worked to hold it together. She fell out of touch with reality. Started to believe she was a saviour. That her purpose in life was to rescue everyone from the pain and sins of this world.”  
Luciel turned away. “I’m not interested in this sob story. Not after what happened to my brother.”  
V’s pained look landed on Luciel’s back. His gaze flitted around the room, but the only pair of eyes that met his were yours. He searched your face, hoping to find some trace of understanding.

“She’s sick. It drives her to do harmful things even to people she cares about.”  
It was a red flag question, but you asked anyway. “Is she responsible for your failing eyesight?”  
His answer was a reluctant nod. “Yes. She is.”

Another moment passed as you absorbed the information he’d kept from RFA. The entire time, his pained expression never wavered. The grief on his face was real, but the adoration behind it was staggering.

“I still love her. Yes, she is a little sick currently, but that alone isn’t reason enough to give up on her. We can still save her.”  
“She became so different that you preferred to tell everyone she died, over the truth,” Jaehee announced. “Those words and your actions are contradictory.”  
“Jaehee has a point,” Zen sighed.  
“A little sick?” Jumin echoed to himself. Nobody heard him.  
“Why didn’t you tell us? We would’ve helped her.” Zen proposed.  
“If it was getting out of hand,” you commented, “You should’ve told someone.”  
“I was thinking only of RFA. You had so many good memories with Rika. She helped so many people. She too didn’t want you to know about that side of her. I respected her. I love her. We all respected and loved her. It was in our best interests—”  
“Our?” Jumin interrupted. “Funny, I don’t remember being asked, or given a choice.”  
“How was the truth not in our best interests?” Luciel demanded.  
“When she changed so drastically,” V started. “It wasn’t in your best interests. Rika changed into a woman it was better for the rest of you not to know.” Jihyun’s arms came around himself. “She’s still the same sweet girl underneath, but on the surface she. . . Is no longer what she was.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Zen responded. “Jumin did warn me not to go over to her, but this is unbelievable. A person can’t change that much.”  
“But she did,” Jihyun lamented. “Nowadays, even though it breaks my heart, she does whatever she wants. There are hundreds of people she’s desensitized to extreme violence in the pursuit of her new dream. When she wants something, she won’t let it go. The skill she’s always possessed to read people is being used to manipulate everyone she chooses to.”  
“Who is Rika now?” You asked.  
“A woman you don’t want to meet,” Jumin answered coldly. Jihyun looked gelded.  
“Please don’t say that. Rika only changed because she’s ill. As long as we can get her treatment, things can go back to how they were.”  
Luciel’s laugh was sarcastic. “Back to how they were? You must be delusional.”  
“Saeran’s still the same young man—”  
Luciel whirled on him. “Don’t you ever speak about my brother like you know him. Like you were there for him.”  
“It’s my fault what happened to him. I intend to take full responsibility.”  
“He was Rika’s victim,” Luciel exploded. “He was used by her while you looked the other way!”  
“Luciel,” you called. His whole body shuddered at the sound of his name. His anger flashed to vulnerability as he gazed at you. “V is also a victim of Rika. He must not have known. Otherwise, he certainly would’ve done something.”  
Jihyun directed a grateful smile your way. “Thank you, ___.”  
“Who’s side are you on?” Luciel choked out. “He feels guilty, but what did he do to stop her? Nothing.”  
“I infiltrated Mint Eye. That’s why you couldn’t contact me. That’s why I wasn’t in the chatroom. I’ve told her not to involve any more innocent lives.”  
“That’s not working out too well by the looks of it,” Zen groaned. He massaged his temples. “This is too much.”  
“That’s what you did?” Luciel scoffed. “You said some words?”  
Jihyun sank into himself. He didn’t argue. “You have every right to hate me. I deserve this pain.”  
“Luciel…” Jaehee prodded delicately.  
“Because she’s ill, that gives her a pass for abusing my brother? That makes it okay? I’m supposed to forgive her and laugh this off because she can plead insanity?”  
“It will never be okay,” V wept. You halted when tears slipped down his cheeks. “I never said it was okay. I’m only telling you why, and what happened. Don’t blame Rika. She’s not in her right mind. If I’d have taken better care of her, none of this would’ve happened. It’s my fault. I didn’t love her the way I should’ve. That’s why she ended up that way.”

At that moment you were torn between crossing the room to calm V, or staying put for Luciel. A single glance was all it took for you to know it would brutalize him if you comforted V.

“What is Mint Eye?” Zen asked again. It saved you the trouble of deciding. “Why are we trapped here?”  
“Rika has been trying to contact you all for years. She plans to bring you into her new organization.”  
“You mean her cult?” Zen laughed humorlessly. “I wasn’t even there long, and the whole place felt unnatural. Look what they did to Jumin for fuck sake.”  
“Those people are normal too, they’ve only changed because—”  
“Rika twisted them?” You inquired.  
“That, and the medicine she gave them. It’s not safe for a normal person to consume and remain sane.”  
“What does it do?”  
“I’ve never taken any myself. She’s never given me any. However, from what I noticed, it keeps the people following her in line.”  
“The disciples?” Jumin rasped. Jihyun nodded.  
“That is what she calls them, yes.”  
Luciel’s fists tightened.  
“Couldn’t you report this to the police?” Jaehee spoke up.  
“I did,” Jihyun said. “Unsuccessfully.” He didn’t elaborate further.  
“What does Saeran have to do with this?” Luciel asked. “Why did he have to get involved?”  
“He. . .” V faltered.  
“Just tell me.”  
“I kept Rika away from you. She desired your talents to quick start Mint Eye. When that didn’t work out—”

Luciel held up a hand. Jihyun didn’t finish. Everyone gazed at Luciel. His hand shook faintly. Translucent tears slid down his cheeks. You crossed to him when he took in a sharp intake of breath. He moved away when you reached out to touch him.

He said, very quietly, “Don’t.”  
“Saeyoung. . .” You whispered. His hands trembled, yet you could not hold them. Any second, it seemed like he would splinter into pieces.  
“My brother is hurting,” he said. “I don’t have time to play around with you.”

It was a minute before you processed the significance of Luciel words. You were still. As though your entire body was on hold for your mind. A rush of panic billowed through your chest. You know it’s not real, but for a second you see Rika. In your imagination, she materializes with an alluring smile. The kind of smile a coveted woman has when a flock of men follow her like sheep: even the most difficult ones. Her arms slink around Saeyoung’s waist when yours cannot. Her hand phases through his skin sinks into his chest and grips his heart. Her slender fingers tear it in two. She fades away with both halves.

“I’m sorry to hear about your brother,” Zen inserted, trying his best not to seem awkward. “Truly.”  
“I am too,” Jaehee said.  
“Perhaps we can speak to him,” Jumin suggested. He laid stiffly on the bed.  
“All of you, please leave.”  
“Luciel,” Zen called gently. “I followed Yoosung and your brother to Mint Eye. We might be able to go back there and do something.”  
“If we wait here and do nothing, our situation will worsen,” Jaehee added. “It’s only a matter of time before he comes back.”  
Not for the first time, Luciel strode past you.  
“They have Yoosung. If they treat him the same way as me, he will not survive it,” Jumin said.  
“I don’t care.” Luciel’s voice was distant. “Please leave.”  
“Saeyoung. . . ?” He didn’t look at you.  
“What?” he laughed. “You need me? Is that it? Without me, you won’t get out of here, and so I have to help you? If I never had these skills, you wouldn’t look at me twice. I’m no one.”  
“Don’t say that,” you said. “You’re not no one to me. You’re someone to everyone here.”  
“If I never had skills to be coveted, Saeran. . .” His shoulders shook. He took off his glasses. “None of you have permission to be in this room anymore.”

Your eyes widened. Everyone’s bangles chimed. Only Jumin didn’t have one. The countdown began. Jihyun and Jaehee helped each other to the door.

“Don’t do this,” you pleaded. “Please, Saeyoung. I talked to Saeran earlier.”  
“If I throw you all away first, he’ll leave you alone. If I’m as unhappy as he is, maybe he’ll talk to me.”  
“We can talk to him together!” A pair of hands closed around your shoulders.  
“Babe, we need to go. There’s not much time left.”  
“Let go of me, Zen!”  
“Dying here isn’t the way.”  
“What good can we do out there? Saeyoung!”  
He didn’t answer. He didn’t look back. Your gaze swivelled to Jumin. He was already looking at you and showed no signs of moving.  
“Jumin,” you cried. Your eyes pleaded him. Slowly, agonizingly, he sat up.  
“Luciel,” Jumin coughed. “Don’t send her away. It’s unwise.”

Still, your bangle counted seconds away. Zen urged you towards the door.

“I need her here,” Jumin declared. “I believe I deserve that much.”

Your bangle chimed again. The clock stopped. You dropped away from Zen’s touch. He left with the others. You were left with Luciel and Jumin, but Luciel didn't turn around.

 

~~~~~

Hiya, it's Riri again. After this lengthy emotional ride, and many comments, I am going to test out an option here, and see how it goes for these two wonderful men who've been through the runner in this story. I think the next update will be pretty fun. 

~~~~~

 

STORY BRANCH POSSIBLE

 

[Go To Luciel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9034877/chapters/22765097)

 

 

[Go To Jumin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9034877/chapters/22704239)

 

 


	20. Go To Jumin

Chapter 20.1

You were left with Luciel and Jumin, but Luciel didn't turn around. The span of silence that stretched through the room was agonizing. Even as you gazed at Luciel’s back, even as you knew he knew you were staring, he did not turn around. You strode over to Jumin in the bitter silence when Luciel didn’t acknowledge you.

“Luciel,” Jumin called.  
“I let her stay in here because of you Jumin,” he said. “That’s the only reason she’s still in here. If you push your boundaries, I will send her out with the rest of them.”  
“Them?” you said as you faced Luciel. “When are you going to stop acting like you’re separate from RFA?”  
“I don’t want to hear your voice.”  
“Do you realize what will happen to everyone if you act like this? Are you going to be responsible if everyone dies here? I understand how you must feel right now—”  
“Do you?” He accused. “How exactly do you understand?”  
“I have actually talked to Saeran!” You yelled. “It’s not just you, do you understand that? If you sit in here and do nothing, you’re not helping anybody, and you certainly won’t be helping Saeran.”  
“Stop talking.”  
“No,” you snapped. “I won’t. Somebody has to tell you to get your head on straight. Quit being selfish and childish! I know that you’re hurt. I know that better than anybody else!”  
Luciel was silent.  
“Throwing everyone’s lives away isn’t going to help Saeran. It’s not going to help you, and it’s not going to stop Rika. The moment you go through with this, Rika’s going to have another thing to hold against you, Saeyoung.”  
“I never gave you permission to call me that.”

For a moment, you were silent. There was a knot in your throat, but there weren’t any tears. Despite everything you’d said, that’s what he’d latched on to. It was like a slap in the face. You nodded slowly.

“Yeah?” You said. “Well, you won’t hear that name from my lips again. So don’t worry.”  
Luciel finally turned around. His eyes met yours.  
“You’ve already told me that you don’t care about anyone. If Yoosung dies tomorrow, you don’t care. If Zen never lives his dream, you’re indifferent. If Jaehee doesn’t see the light of day ever again, it’s not your problem. If Jihyun passes away, you don’t give a damn. Jumin’s just an inconvenience too, I suppose? Yeah, Guy-that-doesn’t-care, I heard you loud and clear. It’s fine for you if you throw away my life too, isn’t it? You must’ve been lying the other day. If that’s how you feel, then I suppose I don’t have to care about you either. We can just be strangers now like you’ve always wanted.”

You turned away from him without another word. Jumin had been watching the entire spectacle. You sank into the chair Jaehee had vacated, and though Luciel’s eyes bored into your back. You didn’t turn around. The more pressing matter was Jumin.

“Jumin, how do you feel?” You asked. His grey gaze stared over your shoulder, but it was only momentary.  
“The swelling seems to have gone down.”  
“Can I get you anything?”  
“The things Assistant Kang did for me were adequate. Perhaps more ice?” He winced as he passed you the bag. “It’s quite melted now.”

A door slammed. The force of it shook the air around you. Only then did you glance over your shoulder. Luciel was gone. You slumped a little in your chair and closed your eyes. The bag of ice chilled your hands as your fingers closed around it. You could hear the ice cubes rattling against each other inside the liquid.

“If you make that expression, I’ll also feel troubled,” Jumin said. “This is not the end.”  
“I know,” you replied. “He needs time.”

Your eyes dropped from Jumin’s. Now was not the time to think about Luciel. He’d made his own choices. It burned like molten metal over your skin after the passion you’d shared. Your gaze scanned Jumin’s body. Seeing his injuries up close made your breath quiver. His fair skin was a palette of colours it wasn’t supposed to be. A terrible inflammation of red, yellow, and purple. He looked composed. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

“God. . . Look at what they did to you.” He eased the blanket up over his skin so you couldn’t look at it. Yet his gaze held yours.  
“It’ll look much worse before it gets better, but I will be fine. My one regret is that we’re still in this situation. If I’d been in better condition, I could’ve done more.”  
“That’s not your fault, Jumin. You don’t have to blame yourself. Let’s be happy that you got out of there.”  
“Regardless, I wish I could’ve done something to make you smile.” The comment gave you pause. His voice gave away nothing. For that matter, neither did his expression. “Are you okay?”  
A flash of tears came to your eyes. “Are you asking about me right now?”  
“Is that strange? How you’re doing is more important to me. We haven’t seen one another since Saeran triggered your bangle. Are there any side effects?”  
“No,” you answered. “I didn’t feel well for a while after I woke up, but other than that, nothing happened.”  
Jumin closed his eyes. “That’s good to hear. Perhaps the only good news I’ve heard in weeks.”  
“Jumin, are you okay? I don’t know what happened to you down there.”

He opened his eyes slowly but didn’t immediately look at you. You sat in silence for a minute. With every second that ticked by, you realized Jumin did not intend to answer. He tried to hide it, but you saw the confliction within him. There was a fight going on in his grey eyes.

“Jumin?”  
“I do not wish to see you hurt. Therefore, I will not answer that question.” When he met your gaze again, it was obvious what he’d done. He’d buried whatever he’d felt deep below where you couldn’t reach it. Where you could not heal him. “I will persevere.”  
“Jumin . . .” Your dewy gaze was reflected hundreds of time in his eyes. You leaned closer to the bed and your hands sunk into the plush mattress. You didn’t notice how your fingers brushed his softly beneath the sheets, but he did. The slide of skin so quick and furtive his breath caught in his throat.  
“I want to help you feel better. If there’s some way that I can comfort you, I want to.”  
His eyes shied away from yours. He set both his hands in his lap.  
“I don’t know how to tell you,” Jumin admitted. “My thoughts aren’t organized. If I speak about them, I don’t know how it will sound. I do not want you to misunderstand me.”  
“No matter how it sounds, I’ll listen to you.”  
“I do not wish to frighten you. I don’t want you to disappear from me.”  
“Jumin…”  
“I don’t want to lose you.”

Your gaze locked with his for too long to be appropriate. Too long for you to not understand what he meant. He gazed at you with such intensity that it pulled you in. His face was all you could see. He searched you, but you weren’t aware what he was looking for. The hesitation that rippled through him was staggering. He reached out like a newborn, so tentatively that it didn’t seem to suit him, and yet, was completely natural. He grasped your fingers for a solitary second. Though he’d barely touched you, the weight it carried sent a shiver through you.

“Just for a little,” he said quietly. More to himself than to you. “This is all I’ll take for now.”  
“You could just hold my hand,” you answered. His cheeks tinted slightly.  
“When you say things like that, my heart races.” The comment so directly stole the rest of your sentence. “If I touch you more than this, I might lose my composure. When it comes to you, everything’s too much, and yet, nothing’s enough.”  
“Jumin. . .” His breath quivered out of him at the sound of his name.  
“These injuries are painful, but not as painful as what I thought while I was there. Rika often came to speak to me, and I cannot write off everything she said as lies. ___, I’m not normal. I’ve known for a long time that the way I am, and the way I deal with things is not ordinary. What it feels like to be connected to someone, I’ve gone a long time without that feeling. Desire, happiness, loneliness, those and other emotions I did not wish to feel, I didn’t get rid of them. They piled up within me. I only ignored them, and the warning signals that followed. I didn’t have anyone I could confide in. And,” Jumin said after a pause, “I didn’t know how. People only think about what I can offer them, and then decide how to approach me to get what they want. I have constantly been bombarded with other people’s emotions, and so I distanced myself. Rika knew,” Jumin paused again. “That’s how she got to me. I mentioned you, and she knew instantly.”  
“Me?” You said.  
“She understood better than I did how special you were to me. It was about more than using you against me. The reason why she forced me to be around, so many women is clear to me. Even then I was being manipulated. She meant to force me into a mindset where I would hold onto you that much more. That way anything she said about you would hurt me substantially more.”  
“I’m sorry, Jumin.” You didn’t know what else to say.  
“Even though I’m sitting here with you, I cannot forget the words she said. I don’t just feel strange when I look at you: I feel everything. My longing to see you. My desire to be connected to you. My happiness to have met someone like you. It’s overwhelming, and it makes me anxious. No matter where we are, no matter what’s happening, I’m constantly seeking you. I’m filled with thoughts of you.”

His honesty lit you like a spark and crackled within you. A tingle shot across your skin. Embedded itself along the back of your neck. The fact you could unravel such a composed man was its own sinful thrill. There was nothingness for a heartbeat. If you spoke, you knew your voice wouldn’t sound right.

“___?” You lifted your eyes to his. “I want to know every part of you. I kept going because I wanted to come back to you. You were not the one that hurt me.”  
“Rika’s lies are just that,” you said. “Lies. Me being here beside you is proof of that, Jumin.”

Your world stopped when his hand suddenly gripped yours. You processed him leaning in like you’d been underwater. His dispersion of forces keeping you from him overruling what shouldn’t happen. Blood rushed to your ears as you watched him. Immobile. Not moving even if you wanted to. You didn’t expect the scathing heat of his forehead as he rested it against yours. He’d played his desire like a teasing, perpetual dance. A forbidden waltz he’d twirled you into. He showed a little. His eyes opening for the briefest second and flicking redolently over your lips: then nothing. He seemed like he was going for it as he gazed at you again, but his eyes closed. For all that build up, he did not kiss you. You blushed suddenly at the realization that it’d been what you’d expected. What you’d been prepared for.

“You’re not using me. I can trust you, right?” There’s restraint in his puff of voice.  
And suddenly, your answer is more important than the previous moment. You see past his stare and inside the depths of him, down into a chamber of uncertainty and vulnerability.  
“I would never do that to you, Jumin. Never.”  
All at once, the chamber goes deeper. His anxiety blooms into scathing, all-consuming desire. With enough power to devastate self-control at any second. It’s agony and a miracle that he hasn’t done anything yet. He has no bangle. You don’t know if there will be a sound.  
“What do I call this feeling?” he asked. Voice so low you can’t contain your shiver. He felt it. That much was apparent by the flinch of his hand. The deep pooling of heat in your stomach made your toes curl. You’d seen that heady look of devotion in his gaze before—what felt like forever ago back in the penthouse.  
“I want to express it,” he whispered. His face was flushed, and he wore it splendidly. “But I don’t want to scare you away.”  
“I—”

A hand closed around your left arm and tugged you out of your seat. The chair crashed to the floor with a loud bang. The bag of ice you’d forgotten in your lap went down with it. Bewildered, you gazed over your shoulder, but you’d already recognized his touch. Luciel stood next to you. His fingers were firm on your arm, and he didn’t let go. Jumin met Luciel’s gaze lazily. Once he had, there was a storm in his eyes harnessed from the sky itself. The look Luciel pinned Jumin with was dark. You were too shocked to speak.

“That’s far enough, Jumin,” Luciel warned. “You’re pushing it.”  
“Why did you come back?”  
“I was only in the other room. This is my room, remember? That’s my bed you’re sitting on.”  
Jumin’s grey eyes were indifferent. “Doesn’t make a difference to me.”  
“Get out,” Luciel hissed. Your breath hitched. Your eyes swung between them.  
“Why did you stop us? If I remember correctly, you didn’t care about ___. Would you like me to recount all the times you’ve said it?”  
Luciel did not release you. “I let her stay here, and this is how you treat me?”  
“Why does it bother you? You said you didn’t care.”  
“Enough Jumin!” Luciel shouted. “You know how I feel about her!”  
The comment stunned you.  
“I do,” Jumin retorted. “You told everyone you don’t care about her.” The words ripped through Luciel like bullets.  
“Do you think this is funny?”  
“I already warned you. My affections for ___ won’t lose to anyone here. Did you think I was joking around?”  
Luciel’s glare was lethal. “I’m putting a stop to this right now.”   
“Who are you to dictate what happens and what doesn’t?”  
“___,” Luciel said. He released you. “The door is over there. It’s time for you to go.”  
You wobbled for a second.  
“Do you think your disapproval is enough to stop me?” Jumin asked seriously. His eyes swirled with bold promise.

There was only the space of a heartbeat for you to understand him before the room tilted. In a quick movement, you hadn’t thought possible in his condition, Jumin was up. His lips pressed down on yours, and you stumbled backwards into Luciel. Luciel’s back crashed against the wall, your back thudded into his chest, and Jumin crashed into you. Your eyes were wide with shock, but Jumin was persistent. Your thoughts fled at the sudden heat that jolted through your system like molten lava. You pressed your hands against Jumin’s chest, and a painful hiss escaped him. You pushed back into Luciel, and his first impulse wasn’t any better.

He pulled you back from Jumin, and the combined actions —his and yours— were a terrible idea. The contact pressed you against him too tightly. The friction was delicious.

Luciel’s next attempt to escape from behind you sandwiched you between him and Jumin. It forced you forward. The sudden rock of back and forth —of chest to chest— sent fireworks off in your mind. A sound escaped you. There was a second to register that this couldn’t be happening before Jumin’s tongue slid against yours; soft, wet, and passionate. The taste of him flooded your immediate universe. The inferno of his desire set your lungs on fire. When he broke away, you moved from between them. The blurry world became sharp. Your face flamed, and shallow breaths left you.

“Ju-Jumin?” You croaked. You were fiercely aware of their proximities. Your gaze swivelled between Luciel and Jumin. You froze momentarily when you met Jumin’s gaze. He stared at you as if you alone possessed his soul. When you met Luciel’s gaze, it’s indescribable. There’s too much going on in his expression for you to understand. For the briefest second, you thought he might attack Jumin. He does, but not the way you’d pictured.

He yanked you towards him. You stumbled, and then it started over. Unlike Luciel, Jumin gasped sharply when he hit the wall. Luciel paid him no heed as he pressed you into him. Jumin cried out. Luciel kissed you like he was a palette cleanser. As though this sudden reminder of how he was, of how he tasted could obliterate Jumin. Unlike Luciel, Jumin didn’t stay idle behind you. He gritted his teeth, but his hand found its mark on your thigh. You gasped against Luciel’s lips at the sizzle it elicited from you. He took the kiss deeper. Your trapped hands were extricated by him and pegged against the wall. The motion rides your shirt up, revealing enticing bits of skin; a roadmap of sin that Jumin’s hands follow. Your stomach goes taut. You shudder, crashing headlong into decadence as they pull you two ways at once. It’s painful, and your heart chokes. It’s tantalizingly tasty, and the heat inside you transforms into absolute pleasure.

Your bangle doesn’t make any noise. Saeran is not around.

Luciel’s lips break away from yours with a sound wet enough to haunt your dreams. Your time with him in the hall rushes back into you. The flush of ardour on his face scrambling the words he’d said to you earlier. Jumin’s soft breaths brushed the back of your neck. As though he refused to be forgotten. You shivered, and Luciel pulled you towards him, but Jumin had already taken your hand. You’re trapped in the middle.

“She’s mine, Jumin,” Luciel panted. His eyes flicked from yours to Jumin’s. “Tell him.”  
Jumin didn’t so much as flinch. In fact, he released you. “It’s her decision. The only reason you care is because you feel threatened.”  
“How could you say those things to her? There are reasons why I can’t act on how I feel! It could kill her.”  
You pulled your hand away from Luciel. It was a feat in itself that you didn’t slap him. After the rude things, he’d said earlier. He had no right to act like this.   
“Whatever I choose to do,” you gritted out. “It doesn’t concern you. You don’t care about RFA anymore.”  
Luciel was silent for a moment. “So that’s it then? It’s not me anymore. It’s Jumin?”

The door slammed open. You never got to answer. Your eyes widened when they landed on hundreds of people wearing the cloaks Zen had shown Jihyun flooded into Luciel’s tiny room. Their argument forgotten, Jumin and Luciel immediately blocked you. Nonetheless, in a matter of seconds, you were surrounded by disciples. You clapped a hand over your mouth when you spotted Zen and Jaehee unconscious in the hands of a few disciples.

“What?” You gasped. “What on earth. . .”  
The sudden halt of the clack of heels halted your breath when you saw who they belonged to. A stunning blonde strode leisurely into the room. Slowly, she opened her eyes. They were a piercing, haunting green. You were even more shocked when V walked in beside her. He was the only one the disciples didn’t hold.

“What’s going on here?” Luciel said. He trembled faintly as his eyes landed on Rika. “You….”  
“Rika?” You said. “It’s Rika isn’t it?”

She looked you up and down and took her time about it. Then she scoffed. She covered her pink lips with a delicate hand and stifled a laugh. Rage shot through you like voltage, but Jumin stopped you from going forward.

“Oh my,” Rika began. She held her head high. “They were talking about you so much that I was under the impression you were something. I had high expectations, but you're average.”  
“You bitch,” you spat. “After everything you’ve done the first thing you do is insult me? You won’t like it if we start trading insults. I have an entire list.”  
Rika’s eyes were a challenge. “And you won’t like it if I order these disciples to strip you and beat you.”  
Jihyun grabbed Rika’s shoulder. “Rika, please. You said nobody was going to get hurt.”

It was then, your eyes widened with terror and realization.

“What is going on here?” Luciel demanded. His eyes stabbed into Jihyun. “What did you do?”  
“Unlike the rest of you,” Rika smiled. “Jihyun’s loyal.”  
V didn’t look at anyone. Your jaw dropped when Rika slipped her arms around him. He sank around her like a shield and trembled with euphoria.  
“That’s why I love him.” Her smile was as fake as her kindness. “As soon as Zen began fetching you, Jihyun let me know what happened.”  
“No. . .” Jumin breathed. You caught the look he shot his best friend. You’d never seen so much agony in his expression. “Jihyun?”  
He closed his eyes. “I’m sorry.”  
“You’re sorry?” Luciel choked out. “Sorry? Was this the plan you were talking about!”  
“It’s safer this way,” Jihyun expressed. Rika’s eyes scanned the room. When her eyes landed on the monitor in the corner, she stared up at Jihyun and pointed at it.  
“Destroy it,” she ordered.  
“V,” Jumin whispered. “Don’t. Please don’t.”  
“Jihyun!” You shouted.

He didn’t look up as he stepped away from Rika. He knocked the monitor over and stepped on it over and over and over until nothing remained of it. The pleased smile that slithered over Rika’s face made you push past Jumin and Luciel. You rushed at her, and the disciples acted. She raised her hand to stop them and let you come to her. It was Jihyun that stayed you. You thrashed against him, but he didn’t budge.

“Don’t do it,” Jihyun suggested.   
“Let go of me! How could you do this? Did you not see Jumin? How could you? How could you waste all our efforts! She’s using you!”  
Rika didn’t so much as spare you a glance. “Disciples, seize Mr. Han. We still need him.”

Jumin flinched. You fought violently against V, but he didn’t release you. It was Luciel that fought off the disciples. It didn’t last long. Too many of them swarmed him, and they wrestled Jumin none too kindly over to Rika. He did not look at her. A few disciples relieved V of you.

“Jumin,” Rika said tenderly. “Why did you have to make things difficult? We were going to have a wonderful time in the morning.” He didn’t say anything. Oddly, Rika looked pleased. “Seems you’ve learned your lesson about speaking out.”  
“Don’t you dare take Jumin,” you snapped. He glanced in your direction with a ghost of a smile.  
Saeran was still not around.  
“What did you do to Saeran?” Luciel yelled. “Where is he?”  
Rika’s eyes were cold and inhumane. “I thought he was doing a better job here, but I put too much faith in him. He’s reflecting on his actions.”  
“What did you do to him?”  
A chuckle escaped Rika. “I don’t know. I’m not interested in him anymore.”  
Luciel was inconsolable. He trashed against the disciples wildly.  
“How unsightly,” Rika said with disgust. “I don’t wish to see unlovely things.”  
“Then you must get sick every time you see your reflection,” you hissed.  
Rika’s gaze slid over to you. Then she gave the order. “Hit him.”

The disciples didn’t hesitate. V lunged for Luciel. A fist slammed into his stomach instead. All eyes in the room watched as he shook, then fell to the floor. The disciples yanked Luciel back as Rika sauntered over to V. She didn’t so much as bend down. She only looked down on him.

“Fool. That was meant for Luciel. Who told you to get in the way?”  
V coughed. He gasped for air. Rika spun on her heels. You screamed when she nonchalantly stalked away from V as though nothing had happened.  
“Ri. . .ka. . .” V gasped.  
She sighed. “Don’t call my name while you’re on the floor. It’s repulsive and unsightly.”  
“Horrible bitch,” you said caustically. “How can you treat him like that?”  
She tossed a tendril of hair back over her shoulder as she met your eyes. Her smile was bewitching, but you knew it for what it was.  
“I can treat people however I want. They always come back to me. I’m the best they ever had.”

The amount of confidence she said it with made your anger burst. The disciples hadn’t expected it. You ripped from their grasp and threw yourself at Rika. Nobody was quick enough to stop you. Your hand connected firmly with her right cheek and the crack resounded through the room. She hit the floor a moment later when you landed on top of her. You didn’t get farther than that. Disciples yanked you off her viciously.

“Look at this woman,” Rika snarled. She cradled her cheek like a victim. “So uncivilized.”  
“I’m uncivilized?” You shrieked.  
“Take them,” Rika yelled over you. “Take them all to Mint Eye, but leave that average wretch in my room. I’m going to deal with her personally.”  
As they dragged you by Rika, she spoke to you.  
“You’re going to regret that you struck me.”  
“And you’re going to wish you never met me.”

Everyone was brought to Mint Eye.


	21. Go To Luciel

Chapter 20.2:  
  


You were left with Luciel and Jumin, but Luciel didn't turn around. The span of silence that stretched through the room was agonizing. Even as you gazed at Luciel’s back, even as you knew he knew you were staring, he did not turn around. You strode over to him in the bitter silence, and still, he didn’t acknowledge you.

“Luciel—”  
“I let you stay in here because of Jumin,” he said firmly, cutting you off before you could say what you wanted to. “That is the only reason you’re still in here. If you push your boundaries, I will send you out with the rest of them.”  
“Them?” you said. “When are you going to stop acting like you’re separate from RFA?”  
“I don’t want to hear your voice.”  
“Do you realize what will happen to everyone if you act like this? Are you going to be responsible if everyone dies here? I understand how you must feel right now—”  
“Do you?” He accused. “How exactly do you understand?”  
“I have actually talked to Saeran!” You yelled. “It’s not just you, do you understand that? If you sit in here and do nothing, you’re not helping anybody, and you certainly won’t be helping Saeran.”  
“Stop talking.”  
“No,” you snapped. “I won’t. Somebody has to tell you to get your head on straight. Quit being selfish and childish! I know that you’re hurt. I know that better than anybody else!”  
Luciel was silent.  
“Throwing everyone’s lives away isn’t going to help Saeran. It’s not going to help you, and it’s not going to stop Rika. The moment you go through with this, Rika’s going to have another thing to hold against you, Saeyoung.”  
“I never gave you permission to call me that.”

For a moment you were silent. There was a knot in your throat, but there weren’t any tears. Despite everything you’d said, that’s what he’d latched on to. It was like a slap in the face. Your hands tightened into fists.

“Why are you treating me like this?” You said. “What did I do so wrong that I always have to hear these things from you?”  
Luciel finally turned around. His eyes met yours.  
“If you’re such a genius, then get this through your head: Rika’s the one that used Saeran. Even if you’d offered yourself up instead, do you really think that would’ve been the end of it? From what V said, it sounds to me like she goes after everything even if she doesn’t really want it. To her, everything is a means to an end.”  
“How can you trust what V says? He could betray us at any second! That’s the kind of person he is.”  
“He won’t do something like that. How could he continue to trust Rika after what she did to Jumin?”  
“Do you have any idea how much he’s lied to me? What're a few more lies to him?”  
“He didn’t do it out of malice,” you defended. “Did he laugh in your face and gloat when he spoke about Rika? When he spoke about Saeran?”  
“He—”  
“No!” You interrupted. “The answer is no. He’s as much a victim of her as Saeran is. Perhaps more because he’s sacrificing everything for her out of misguided hope. Be mad at him. You have every right to. But he thought he could trust her because he loved her. Can’t you understand how shocked he must’ve been? When was the last time you saw him genuinely smile? Sure, RFA acted towards Saeran a certain way before, but he was a stranger to us then. How did everyone in this room earlier look once they realized what had happened to you and him? Did we mock you and ridicule you? No, we didn’t, because we care about you. We want to help you, and yet you’re pulling away from us? Rika’s the one who betrayed you, don’t take it out on everyone else! And for the love of God, don’t let her get away with it anymore by standing there and feeling sorry for yourself! If you’re angry, then do something. But don’t,” you indicated the emptiness of the room, “be apart of her puppet play anymore.”

For a long time, you didn’t move, as Luciel stared at you. He didn’t close the distance, and you didn’t step closer. There was a twister of emotions inside you, and you hoped he could see them. That he would look into your eyes and reason things were still salvageable. Whatever he’d done in the past, he didn’t have to do it alone now. He didn’t have to soldier on like a commander with no troops.

“You no longer have permission to be in this room. You've overstepped your boundaries. What do you know about me? You have no idea what I've been through. I don’t want to listen to anymore preaching. Not even a month ago, I had no idea who you were. I should’ve kept it that way.” Your eyes widened at his words. He strode past you into the next room, and that was it. The door slammed behind him.  
Your hands went numb. The room was frosty. You swung around and caught a glimpse of Jumin. He was still there on the bed. He’d been watching the entire spectacle.

“He needs time,” Jumin expressed. Your bangle blared with how many seconds you had left, and you turned away from him. You didn’t know what kind of expression you were making. There was a sharpness in your chest as though metal were lodged there. With every breath, there was more pressure. You could feel how each pulse of air sent a spider web of cracks across the surface of your heart. If it dropped, there would be pieces. Too many pieces.

“___?” Jumin whispered. You missed how his hand reached out, even though it couldn’t possibly have connected with yours at that distance. Your feet had a mind of their own as your time ticked away. They brought you into the next room mere feet away from Luciel. He looked like he’d exhausted the last of his strength. Yet, his eyes widened as you stood there.

“What are you doing?” He asked in disbelief. “Why are you still in here?”  
You didn’t move. Your voice was a shocked whisper. “Did you hear anything I said to you, Saeyoung Choi?”  
“Are you crazy? Are you trying to trigger your bangle? You need to go.”  
“Did you hear me?” You repeated quietly. He gazed at you to call your bluff. You weren’t bluffing. He realized with a gasp and raced over, but didn’t retract his statement.  
“How much time is left? ___, go! What are you doing?” His hand closed around your wrist. You’d never pulled away from him so quickly.  
“Did you hear what I said?” You shouted.  
“I heard,” he said. His face was panic-stricken. “I heard you so please.”  
You stayed put as your face searched his.  
“I take it back. You have permission to be here.” Your bangle chimed, but before Luciel could say anything more, you turned away. Your steps resounded off his floor with their own finality. His eyes were on your back, but you were focused on the door.  
“___?” Luciel called.  
You kept going.  
“___?”

This time it was you that didn’t stop.

“___!” He yanked you around, but it was a mistake. There was a loud crack and a stunned silence as you both realized he’d been slapped. For a second more you were disconnected, then you registered your poised hand and his red cheek. As well as the anger that bled through you. A single tear slid down your cheek and shattered on your shirt like glass.

“This time,” you started more calmly than you felt. Your hand dropped back to your side. “This time you actually hurt me.”  
He was silent for a breath. His golden eyes flickering between emotions you didn’t allow yourself to understand.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Is that all you have to say? Is that really it after everything you’ve said to me?”  
“I—”  
“No, forget it. Whatever it is you’re going to say, I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want an excuse or justification.”  
“That’s not what I was going to say.”  
“Either way,” you breathed. “I’m tired of hearing you say things you don’t mean.”  
He was slow to answer. “No matter how I feel about you, Saeran comes first. I can’t worry about a relationship right now. It’s too confusing, and even if I want to, I can’t afford feelings like this. With the life, I live I don’t have that luxury. So, I’m sorry. If that upsets you, then I suppose we don’t have to see each other again.”

He meant it.

A wind blew between you. Your heart dropped out of your chest and splintered into pieces before him. He stared at you until finally, you turned for the door. You slipped out into the hall. Luciel did not give chase. It burned like acid down your throat.

“I warned you didn’t I? That he would throw you away.” Your gaze snapped to your left.

Your breath stilled as your eyes landed on Saeran. He was wearing the same clothes you’d seen earlier. His stark white hair a drastic contrast from the black. You were immobile. So much conversation had involved him, and now here he was before you. You remembered Zen had followed him and Yoosung to Mint Eye. Now that he was back he had to know. Zen, Jaehee, and V were nowhere in sight.

“Saeran. . .”  
“I warned you, but you didn’t listen.” You tensed when his fingers brushed your cheek. “Did you know you’re crying?”  
You quickly moved his hand away and rubbed at your tears. “These are frustrated tears.”

His golden gaze was fixed on you. His eyes were exactly like Luciel’s, but harsher: colder. He hadn’t put back in his contacts. You knew he wouldn’t like what you said next, but you mustered your courage. It was worth it if it’d help Luciel and him reconcile.

“You need to speak with your brother. This whole thing is a misunderstanding. You’re being manipulated and lied to by Rika. He really cares about you, Saeran.” Then you added almost as an afterthought, “Enough to break my heart.”  
Slowly, Saeran straightened. “What?”  
“He’s only thinking about you right now. Go in there and talk to him.”  
“Not that,” he said. “The last part.”  
“That he hurt my feelings?”  
His golden eyes lit up. “Say it the same way you did before.”  
Apprehension stole your steady voice. “Why? What are you going to do if I repeat it?”  
“Do you think I’m going to kill you? Just say it,” Saeran ordered. “Either way, if you repeat it or not, you could die here.”  
“Enough to. . .” you started. His words came back like a fresh scar. “Break my heart.”  
“Again.”  
“He broke my heart.”

You stepped back when his expression changed. There was a promise of something. It made his eyes darker. You closed your eyes when he leaned in. He moved so fast that you flinched. Nothing happened, but your body trembled.

“What’s the matter? Why are you shaking? I might actually be a kind man,” Saeran said lowly. “Come on, look up.”

Slowly but surely, you brought your gaze to his. He was not smiling. For once, his expression was neither mocking nor lethal. Yet, you couldn’t feel safe. He was notoriously unpredictable. You fought off a shiver from the way he was staring at you.

“Yeah,” he breathed. His hot breath slid over your cheek. “It’s a horrible feeling, isn’t it? Now you know exactly how I felt.”  
“Saeran. . . ?”  
“It’s a pathetic, terrible feeling, isn’t it? Don’t you regret what happened to you? It hurts, doesn’t it? It’s hard isn’t it?”  
You didn’t know what to say. So you tore your gaze away from his.  
“Look at me.” You did. “Why aren’t you answering?”  
“I don’t know what you want me to say.”  
“Say it’s difficult. Say it’s painful. You want to know about me, don’t you? That how it was earlier. Am I wrong?” His suddenly expressive golden eyes were a mystery, and so was the intense emotion inside them. Your face heated involuntarily as his hand settled against the wall next to your head. The intimate proximity of him flooded your mind with images. Pictures that made your brain senseless and made you aware of the vicious emptiness Luciel had left inside you.

“We can be closer,” Saeran purred. “When I look at you knowing he covets you, I feel like I have something I lost a long time ago. Your love is wasted on him, and loving him isn’t allowed in the first place. Throw away that pretence in front of me and say it’s hard. Want me, and I’ll be good to you.”  
He could fill the sudden emptiness within you. Your heart leapt at the idea. The spicy scent of him made you dizzy. He could win sounds from you that would bring Luciel out into the hall and make him regret he’d ever given you up.

“It’s hard . . .” You admitted. An ache started within you as he licked his lips.  
“Yes, that’s the way. You’ve been hurt enough. Now, you can be at ease.”  
“I didn't want to see Luciel in any more pain. I only wanted to help him. How did things end up like this? I wanted you two to reconcile.”

Desire glimmered in his eyes. It was forbidden, yet it felt good after Luciel’s rejection. Saeran was also a Choi. With the way he was gazing at you now, he seemed like the better Choi. This was a chance for you to get close to him when even Luciel could not. That was its own tempting victory. His hand stroked your cheek on its way into your hair. You shivered as he ran his fingers through it tenderly. He wound his hand deep within it. His firm yank of your locks tilted your head back so you could only look at him.

“That’s never going to happen.” He leaned closer. His voice a whisper in your ear. “But you can make me happy. Very happy.” You shivered at Saeran’s soft chuckle. “That’s what he wanted, right? Then it’s fine. You’ve accomplished what you set out to do.”  
There was a commotion down the hallway, and it drew Saeran’s gaze. He listened intently for a moment. His fingers were delicate and warm as he took your hand.  
“Come with me,” he said.

You followed him into your room. He tapped a few buttons on a device you’d seen before and locked the door. When that was done, he slipped his arms around your waist from behind. You jumped at the suddenness. You could feel the thundering of his heart through his touch. Its speed was alarming. It rushed through you like a secret melody only you could hear. The magic of its music would never come to an end. A pleased breath left him and tickled your neck. Your separation from Luciel was like a record snapping in half. A detachment of a whole piece into two, and a few tiny fragments of vinyl.

“There’s no need to feel pain anymore.”  
Yet, the commotion in the hall stole your attention. “What was that about?”  
“Don’t worry about it. We’re in the same boat now. I won’t let anyone have you.”  
A sharp breath left you when his tongue slid along your neck. You shivered, and his arms tightened around you.  
“S-Saeran?”

He pulled you firmly against him for all the times Luciel had pushed you away. There was no escape, but it felt good: that’s all it needed to be. His lips were soft as they travelled along your skin. The wet lick of his tongue the only sound in the room. It was gentle and lulled your body into a calm, even as your heart rammed into your chest at scandalousness. A quivering breath left you as his teeth grazed over your tender flesh.

His reply was a chuckle. “That’s a lovely sound, but it’s not enough. You made a better one when you were with him.”

The bite was sudden and made you gasp. The slow release of your skin as it slid from his teeth was only a test. He suckled along the sensitive flesh until it was ravaged. His mouth alternating between bites and the broad sweep of his tongue along your throat. One of his hands slipped beneath your shirt and splayed over your hot skin. It made your stomach taunt as he traced his name there. His grip on your abdomen was nothing compared to the fingers he coiled in your hair. He guided your neck aside at his leisure. The loud, slick, and lewd sounds of his mouth on your flesh eliciting moans from you. He only focused on one spot long enough to leave a blemish before continuing.

His voice was a pant against your skin. “Even with makeup, you won’t be able to hide the mark I’ve left on you. But that’s what you wanted, right?”

Your body shivered against his. Every part of you responded to his touch as his hand slid further up your shirt. He stroked two fingers along your side, and it made you gasp. He dipped his fingers under the wire of your bra. Your nipples hardening at the promise of your breast beneath his palm. He stopped as suddenly as he started and you gave a soft cry.

“Saeran. . .” You panted.  
“What?” He breathed. “Do you want me to do more?”  
You rocked back into his pelvis instead of answering. It won a hiss from him.  
“Even if you tempt me, I won’t do anything until you plead for it.”  
“Kiss me, I don't want to feel this hurt anymore.”

In an instant he pressed you against the wall, the suddenness knocking the breath out of you. There was no time for air. His lips descend over yours. There was no buildup, no kindling, only fire. Fire everywhere as his tongue slipped between your lips. That was the only air you received. He coaxed your tongue over his. It took and gave in fierce pleasure. Then he demanded more, the slide of his warm tongue over yours a glimpse of what he would do to you. He tasted like sweet and sour candy. Your hands fisted in his hair for balance. He took it as an invitation. He lifted you off the ground, so only the wall, his hips, and hands stabilized you. It pushed your legs open. Your only option was to straddle him. His hands grasped your hips so tight you broke the kiss with a gasp.

He groaned the moment your lips left his. His teeth nibbling your lips when you took too long to part them. It’s an unspoken punishment of sweet pain that spikes your arousal. That pitched you forward into the pleasure he offered you tenfold. He swallowed your moan as the clasp on your bra snapped. You took in heaping gulps of air when his lips broke away from yours. He leaned in with raspy pants. His teeth sank into the plush pad of your lower lip. You trembled and tightened your hold on him when he trailed kisses down the untouched side of your neck.

“Lift your shirt up.” You quivered at the command as he set you down. Your hands reluctant to slide out of his silky hair. He shot you a sly smile. “Don’t act like a good girl now. We’ve come this far already. Do it. I want to watch you.”  
Your voice was breathy. “Take yours off first.”  
He rocked his hips and ground into you. A powerful shudder ripped through your body. The gasp that left you escaped in parts.  
“I’m the one giving commands here,” he reminded. “I’ll reward you after you do what I want.”

You held his gaze as your hands travelled down your body. He shivered as you slid your hands over your breasts. It’s a blatant power play, but he rode along to your current. It made you tingle. His eyes locked onto your fingers as you curled them under your shirt. They followed your ascent as you eased the fabric up your body. It hit the floor with a soft puff. His thumbs brushed against the exposed skin near your hips. You gazed at him. Licking your raw lips at the desire making his golden eyes richer.

You didn’t want to lose that feeling. No matter what the consequence was.

You slowly eased your bra straps off your shoulders. The game was still on. The darker his eyes became, the stiller he was as he watched you, was captivating: enthralling. He swallowed. The bobbing of his Adam’s apple gave away his arousal before you felt him. It was delicious to be gazed upon like a delicacy. It made you feel filled. It made you feel feminine. Trapped in this place, desire and actions had a deadly domino effect. With Saeran, you didn’t have to be careful. You could look and be looked upon. In your soundproof room, there was no risk of being caught.

There was free reign when your bra hit the floor. He shivered when you eased his shirt off, and it joined yours on the floor. His skin was pale, but there’s hidden strength in his slim build. Aside from the black tattoo on his shoulder, across his skin are faint white scars. Some are long, while others are shorter yet deeper. Most had faded with age, but his skin revealed his past as you slid your fingers over it. He took hold of your wrists and pulled you over to the bed. You sank onto it with him.

“Saeran,” you said softly. “What happen—”  
The rest of your question was lost in his mouth. He didn’t allow you to break it even as his hand on your breast made you moan. His tongue dominated yours in the kiss. You tangled your fingers in his hair. Pulled him into you. His thumb swiped over your peaked nipple before he tweaked it. The pinch he delivered afterward finally eliciting a cry loud enough to break the kiss. Your lips found his jaw, your hands his back. As he’d marked you, so too, did you mark him.

He felt so much like Luciel that your heart cried out. Bolts of pleasure silenced it. His hand slipped into your pyjama pants and lower still. A place Luciel hadn’t dared venture. Saeyoung and Saeran split apart when a finger brushed the most intimate part of you. There was only Saeran as his fingers slipped into you. As his teeth, his kisses marked your skin. Where one stopped, the other worked your pleasure higher and higher. He kept going until your eyes were hazy and unfocused, and even then, there was only Saeran. He eased his fingers out and back into you in one smooth motion. He stopped just to watch you. His own eyes intoxicated as you kept moving, using him for your pleasure.

There was a loud bang on your door, but it didn’t open. There was only Saeran.

“You want it, don’t you?”  
Hundreds of footfalls sounded in the hallway, but you could not hear them. They flooded into Luciel’s room. Yet, there was only Saeran.  
“Then show me.”

The submission blinded you to the events outside your door. Without you, there was no mediator. No fresh eyes. Saeran was your present. A delectable one that showed you everything, and did what you asked for.

“We're the only two here, and I’m the only one you have now.”

 

 

  
**BAD ENDING**


	22. Ain’t No Easy Way

Chapter 22

The convoy down to Mint Eye took longer than Luciel expected. He’d hardly breathed his own air as he was squished between cloaked bodies and cramped walls. Despite the traffic, the tunnels were damp and musty. The old book smell wafting off the disciples' robes hardly helped either. He couldn’t help but wonder how the air quality affected Saeran’s lungs. Still, he kept moving because even a minor freeze was reprimanded by a firm push. The footfalls of the entire group echoed off the stone like a dour soundtrack.

Earlier V had walked ahead of the group next to Rika. Her hand had brushed V’s as they walked. Whenever he seemed like he’d hold it, she found something to occupy them with. It was enough to give him hope, but there was never a reward. Then Rika and the disciples carrying ___ had broken off from the group.

His thoughts had been caught up in Saeran’s condition and whereabouts until he’d witnessed ___ being dragged away. It had jarred him back to reality. He’d already been a mess, but the turmoil that’d risen inside him as ___ disappeared with Rika was a new agony. Precisely because he’d been powerless to stop it. Even as she glanced over her shoulder. That last fleeting, worried expression of hers had seared into him. He’d had enough time to regret the words he’d said, and then she’d been carried off into the unknown. He like the rest of RFA didn’t know her fate.

Now there was only Zen who’d had his hands and legs painfully, uncomfortably cuffed. He’d woken while the disciples hauled ___ away. Zen had possessed more courage: he hadn’t stood still. Even now, the disciples involved in his scuffle tripped him and shoved him forward. His red eyes were livid, but there was little he could do. More disciples had impaired him. Their oppressive numbers quarantining Zen at the centre of their group. Still, he looked ready for a fight even though he could only shuffle forward.

Jaehee shuffled next to him. She’d woken first and pleaded for V to stop the disciples from taking ___. When Zen had rushed forward, she’d raced in to defend him. Now she too was bound, but not as painfully as Zen. Jaehee hadn’t spoken a single word since then. Her disbelieving eyes were pinned to V’s back. Every odd blink made her eyes watery before the next made them stony.

Behind Luciel, was Jumin. Jumin had offered to go in __’s place, but Rika had ignored him. Her response to their desperation to keep ___ safe had spawned a grand smile. She’d looked like a chess player a few steps away from victory as she’d ordered ___ brought up to her room. The only time Rika had glanced back had been to stare at V. She’d given him a radiant grin before she’d whispered in his ear. Luciel had tried to overhear her, but she was discreet. All he’d had to go off of was V’s expression. His face had been red as Rika turned away. He’d allowed her to take ___ and hadn’t given anything except an apology.

Jumin’s breaths grew more ragged and laboured as they walked. The sounds leaving him were so alarming, Luciel caved. He glanced over his shoulder. Jumin was worryingly pale and trembling. A rough pair of hands slammed into Luciel's back. He stumbled forward.

"There's no need for you to look back here." Luciel swivelled to face the disciple. His eyes widened as Jumin sank to the floor. He tried to move towards him. A dozen disciples blocked his path. The previous incident between ___, Jumin, and himself was replaced by the critical matter of Jumin’s condition.  
“Mr. Han,” Jaehee called out.  
“Keep walking,” a disciple barked. “We’ve got him.”  
Luciel ignored them. “Jumin, are you going to be okay?”  
“I will be in a minute,” he replied. It was a struggle. Regret was a bitter taste in Luciel’s mouth.  
“The Savior requested you be locked in the cells until she requires you. Get moving,” a taller disciple ordered.  
“Can’t you see he’s having a hard time?” Zen snapped. “He’s in pain. It’s not right to force an injured person to keep going.”  
“He walked this route once before. He can make the trip back,” a new disciple said. “This is the price one pays for disobeying the Savior.”  
Zen turned on V. “Are you just going to stand there and let this happen?”  
V paused, then said quietly, “I don’t have the authority to override Rika’s orders.”  
“You must be really proud of yourself,” Luciel began. “Betraying us again.”  
V sighed. “Please, we don’t have time to speak. The longer it takes us to get there, the less time I have to check on Rika and ___. Please try to understand.”  
“Don’t act like you care about her after what you just did,” Zen gritted out. “I’m grateful she didn’t come with us when we left Luciel’s room. I have always had respect for you Jihyun, but this is pushing it. Jumin is a prick, but he doesn’t deserve this.”  
“After everything, I trusted you to keep RFA safe,” Jaehee added. “How could you do this, when I requested help from you? Mr. Han always spoke fondly of you. How can you treat him like that?”

Jumin shivered. He still didn’t rise. Jihyun’s gaze landed on him. The grief in V’s eyes was real, yet his actions didn’t match up.

“We’re almost there,” Jihyun added delicately. “There’s only a little more.”  
Jumin lifted his head. His eyes were unfocused.  
Zen’s hands flexed in their cuffs. “Is that really what you’re saying right now? Some friend you are.”  
“Down here you won’t fight amongst yourselves.”  
“Is that what’s important?” Zen laughed dryly. “Well, thanks for this great solution.”  
“Zen,” V said softly. “You have every right to be upset.”  
“If anything happens to ___, I will never forgive you even though you saved my life.”  
Jaehee gently touched Zen’s arm. “Zen, the disciples are unpredictable. Please hold your tongue.”  
“I’m tired of walking silently. This is bullshit! Do you know what these people did to Jumin?” Zen asked. “We don’t know what they’re going to do us.”  
“We can treat Jumin once we arrive,” Jihyun promised.  
“But he has to suffer first? Is that what you’re saying?” Zen snapped. Jihyun’s face fell.  
“No more harm will come to Jumin or any of you. That is all I can do for now.”  
“Your word doesn’t mean anything to us,” Luciel said tightly. “Not anymore. How can you continue to trust Rika after what she did to Saeran?”  
“Please keep walking,” V said instead. “If we loiter here Rika won’t keep her promise.”  
“No matter what you do Rika won’t keep her promise. She’s unstable. Her word means nothing.”  
It was Jumin that spoke. Slowly, he wobbled to his feet. V worked his way over to Jumin, and the disciples pulled everyone else out of the way.  
“Jumin, I wouldn’t ask this of you if it wasn’t important. Even if it’s difficult, we have to keep moving.”  
“He needs a break,” Jaehee said.  
“I can walk,” Jumin stated. His voice was strained, but he starting moving. So did everyone else. “I’ll be fine.”  
“Thank you,” Jihyun smiled softly next to Jumin. “It’s only a little more. Nothing else is going to happen.”  
“You speak as if you have Rika under control, yet you’re panicked about what she’ll do to ___.”  
“As long as I get there in time, everything will be okay. That’s why we need to keep moving.”  
“You’re basing ___’s safety off a whim? Don’t you see the problem with what you’ve said?”  
“Rika is sick, Jumin.”  
“So you look the other way instead of addressing the issue? Is that the person you’ve become?”

Luciel tensed when he heard Jumin’s tone. Jaehee didn’t look back, but her shoulders were stiff. Zen looked startled.

“I haven’t looked the other way,” V began slowly. “I know exactly what she’s done.”  
“Then why are you defending her?”  
“Rika is a little lost right now.”  
“A little lost?” Unimpressed was an understatement of what Jumin sounded like. “Drop the euphemisms.”  
“Rika believes this is right.”  
“Is that your argument? Anything can be justified with that reasoning. What is it going to take for you to admit your relationship with Rika is beyond repair?”  
“Please don’t say that, Jumin.”  
“Who else is going to tell you if I don’t? I thought It’d matter if I told you. That you'd listen to me and think objectively, but you’re ignoring everything you don’t wish to see. I don’t know when you became so cowardly and unreliable.”  
V stopped. “Then you want me to abandon her because she’s sick? Is that what you’re suggesting?”  
Everyone else was silent. It was a spat between old friends. Everyone else was caught in the middle.  
“You look offended about the wrong thing,” Jumin said. “What you should be offended about is what you’re allowing to happen to us. Rika is a lost cause. What else has to happen for you to realize that?”  
“Rika is not a lost cause. She’s ill. I can still get her help.”  
“Is that after she finishes this cult, or during her destruction of the rest of us?”  
“It won’t come to that.”  
“Rika is already at a stage where she cannot be reasoned with.”  
“Could you do it?” V asked suddenly. “If you were in my position, and it wasn’t Rika we were talking about but ___, could you speak about it so easily then?”  
Zen glanced at Jaehee who in turn glanced at Zen, who then glanced at Luciel. Luciel swallowed.  
“___ is not Rika,” Jumin reminded firmly. “They’re two separate people. Regardless, I wouldn’t let things get this far.”  
“That’s easy to say. Really easy to say. I can’t just leave Rika. She needs me.”  
“Is that something she proved to you with her actions or something you selfishly want to believe?”  
Jihyun flinched. The disciples moved in, but Jihyun held up a hand.  
“Jumin. . . I have a lot on my shoulders—”  
“Are you making an excuse for your behaviour? I have always had a lot on my shoulders, more than you, but I never made pathetic excuses.”  
“I do not wish to argue with you,” V expressed sadly. “I thought you would understand me, Jumin.”  
“I tried to. I thought I did understand you.” Jumin paused. “Yet, you never trusted me with the truth. Out of the thousands of people who’ve lied to me, tried to use me, and betrayed me, I never once thought you would turn out to be one of them. So clearly, we had a misunderstanding in how much we understood the other.”  
“How could I have told you?”  
“You own a cell phone do you not? It’s not as though I’m an unreachable man. I take hundreds of phone calls a day.”  
“It’s not that easy.”  
“It was that easy,” Jumin snapped. There was pain in his eyes far more intense than physical. Jihyun’s eyes widened. “You’re lack of faith in me is what made it difficult.”  
“That wasn’t it,” V choked out. “That wasn’t the reason. You know how much I love Rika.”  
For a full minute, Jumin didn’t respond. He stared at Jihyun, but his expression was flat. “I know. You love her enough to throw me away as though the years of friendship we had meant nothing to you. Even knowing the kind of person I am. Even knowing how difficult it is for me to—” Jumin drew in an unsteady breath. He did not continue.  
“That’s not what this is, Jumin.”  
“Then what is it? Enlighten me. What am I supposed to make of this? How am I supposed to respond to this situation?”  
“I’ll. . .” V looked pained. There were words he wanted to say, but one glance at the disciples was all it took to know where his loyalties were. “Rika—”  
“I came before Rika!” Jumin winced after shouting, but pulled away from Jihyun when he reached out. “How could you throw away our friendship for her? For this disaster? Even before when you first met her, I was afraid of this. . . Can you fathom how much I cherished both of you?”

There was a trio of wide eyes and silence as RFA stared at Jumin. His cheeks were wet: real tears slid down them.

“How dare you treat my friendship like this. . .”  
Zen’s jaw dropped. Jaehee was stock still. Luciel could only stare. Crying silently as he was, Jumin Han didn’t look like a robot. He looked like anyone else. He looked human. For a moment Luciel forgot he was a corporate heir. The only sounds he made were sharp, broken breaths. Still, he gazed at Jihyun.  
“I do not wish to feel like this,” Jumin said as his fingers dug into his palms. “I don’t like this pathetic feeling.”  
Jihyun dropped his failing gaze from Jumin’s. “I cannot say the things I wish to say to you.”  
“What else is new?”  
“Jumin. . .” V said after a moment. “I’m sorry.”  
Jumin closed his eyes. “Your apology is as empty as Rika’s affections. I have given you ample chance to tell me the truth: To rely on me.”  
Jumin’s tears halted as suddenly as they’d come when he opened his eyes. He held his head high, and the steely air was back around him. It was impossible to tell he’d been crying earlier, even though Luciel had seen it. When Jumin stepped forward, Jihyun reached out to him.  
“Jumin. . .”  
“I don’t want you to touch me. You’re no longer the friend I knew,” Jumin said matter of factly.

He made his way past Jihyun and didn’t glance back at him. The disciples began to guide everyone forward, but Jihyun stood where he was. Even as a few disciples bumped into him. RFA moved ahead of V: he stood still.

* * *

Rika’s room was exactly like her looks. It was extravagant but only served to mask her sinister deeds. It was a massive bedroom equipped with a plush canopy bed to rest her traitorous head. A quaint marble dining table near the only real windows you’d seen since your kidnapping: and elevated couches where she no doubt did most of her manipulation. It was enviously furnished, with a bathroom and elegant attached study. The means she’d used to get the room, however, couldn’t be as pleasant.

Rika was taking her sweet time having the disciples dress her up. You were stuck on the sofa across from her as a short-haired female brushed her long blonde hair. She did so reverently. Her eyes twinkling as though it were an astounding honour. Two more disciples stood by. One excitedly held shades of lip gloss, while the other beamed holding an outfit covered in plastic. It made you feel sick.

“I’ve calmed down since our incident earlier,” Rika finally said. She’d seemed perfectly content to let you sit and watch her transformation into something she wasn’t. “I was originally planning to let the disciples decide an appropriate punishment, but I’ve changed my mind.”  
“How about you take me on yourself instead of having your brainwashed goons do it for you. You’re brave enough to insult me, but not brave enough to fight me?”  
“Now now,” Rika laughed. “There’s no need for a harsh exchange of words. We’re both women here. We can be civil, proper, and ladylike.”  
“I’ve learned you’re a lot of things, Rika. You’re certainly not any of those.”  
“Watch your tongue,” the disciple with the gloss snapped. “You’re talking to the Savior.”  
Rika’s eyes were kind. “It’s okay ladies. This is part of our conversation.”  
“If she speaks to you like that again I’m going to cut out her snake of a tongue.”  
You laughed loudly and met the disciple’s eyes. “I’m afraid you’re talking about the wrong person, but you’re welcome to try me. I’m stronger than I look.” Your eyes darkened. “I promise it’ll work out as well for you as it did for Rika.”

The disciple’s hand tightened around the lip gloss. Her eyes flashed. They’d no doubt seen the red mark still fading on Rika’s face.

“Why you insolent—”  
“That’s enough,” Rika said. “If she speaks out again, do not interrupt us. I’m more than capable of handling her.”  
“Say that again, but without all your disciples to shield you,” you goaded.  
Rika smiled. “Are you going to act this way when I'm so kind to you?”  
“You don’t have a kind bone in your body.”  
“Not true. I’ve helped more people than you have in your miserable life. In fact, if it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t even be in RFA. You wouldn’t ever have come in contact with Zen, Jumin, Yoosung, Luciel, Jaehee, or Jihyun living your wretched, mundane life. You’re only special to them because I allowed Saeran to give you that opportunity.”  
You shifted, but the disciples surrounding you weren’t going to allow a second hit on their precious Savior.  
“Think whatever you want,” you snapped. “You had nothing to do with my staying around.”  
“Why don’t we have a proper conversation, ___, huh? You and I misunderstand each other. I’ll agree to be pleasant as long as you are. We don’t have to sit here and trade insults.”  
“I don’t want to listen to your lies so you can manipulate me. I already know what you are. Your actions have told me more than you’re capable of saying. Nothing will change my mind.”  
“I’m benevolent enough to remain calm and try speaking to you despite your rudeness. Here’s your choice, ___. We can have this conversation, or my disciples can pay you back for striking me. Which do you prefer?”  
You folded your arms. Rika waited. Her back straight. Legs positioned beautifully in front of her. You hated the look in her eyes. She was smug and knew she’d already won.  
“What do you want to say?” You asked crossly. Rika giggled happily. The innocent sound didn’t match her wretched words.  
“You do care about self-preservation after all. It’s lovely to see you have a brain.”  
“I have to sit here while you insult me, is that it?”  
“That wasn’t an insult, only an observation.”  
“Go to hell, Rika.”  
She laughed. “You’re rather amusing. Do you think your words hurt me? I’ve heard it all before. It’s nothing new to me.”  
“Then you must not have a brain.”  
“I’m more crafty than you, and I have much more to show for it.”  
You raised an eyebrow. “You mean your entire cult of brainwashed lackeys?” You snorted. “Oh, I’m very envious.”  
“It’s more followers than you’ll ever have.”  
“Quality is a lot better than quantity.”  
“That’s something average people say to feel validated. There’s nothing better than being the centre of attention of thousands of people. Don’t worry; you won’t have to be envious for long. You’ll be one of them soon enough.”  
“That’s never going to happen.”  
“Funny, that’s what Jumin said too, but he caved like everyone else with enough pressure.”

You shot off the couch. A dozen hands forced you back into it. Rika’s smile didn’t so much as falter. She slowly opened her eyes. They were an unfeeling emerald.

“Oh my, did I strike a nerve?”  
“You horrible bitch,” you swore. “Are you joking about what you did to Jumin? Is that what’s happening right now?”  
“I didn’t do anything to him. Did you see me strike him? His actions have consequences. It’s unfortunate how things turned out for him. I feel terrible.” Yet, she smiled.

If you’d had a drink, you would’ve thrown it in her gloating face. She’d neglected to offer you one probably for that very reason.

“If he’d cooperated, none of that would’ve happened to him,” Rika said. The disciple finished combing her hair and began braiding a few strands back into an elegant style. “He only has himself to blame. Plus, he attacked Saeran. I can’t allow that.”  
“You hypocrite. You’re worse for Saeran than whatever Jumin could’ve done.”  
“Are you saying you don’t care what happened to Saeran?”  
“Like you do?” You scoffed. “You’re only pursuing this train of conversation in an attempt to turn me against Jumin.”  
“I had no such intentions. ___, despite some bad blood between us on your end, I have no intentions to harm you.”  
“Until I don’t fit into your little puppet play, that right?”  
“I have an offer for you,” Rika continued as though you hadn’t spoken. “I will admit that you have some influence in RFA. There was a vacancy after my departure. Despite what you think, Mint Eye isn’t a horrible place.”  
“That’s easy to say when you do none of the dirty work. All you do is look pretty and say enticing words.”  
“I’ll forget about that insult. Are you aware of Mint Eye’s goal?”  
“Something cliché and pathetic I don’t care about?”  
Rika set her hands in her lap. There wasn’t a speck of dirt under her fingernails. Her nail polish reflected the light.  
“I made Mint Eye for people to realize the world is beautiful enough. That’s all.”  
“That’s such a lie.”  
“No, I’m serious. That was the entire idea behind this place. Don’t you agree the world is a beautiful place?”  
“It must be when you manipulate everyone around you into doing what you want.”  
“___, please. Can you at least fake some civility?” Rika chided. “You’re agitating the disciples. I might not be able to stop them if you continue to speak to me like this.”  
You leaned back in your seat and crossed a leg. “Fine. Beguile me with your lies.”  
Rika sighed. You held her gaze. “The world is a beautiful place.”  
“Sometimes it is,” you agreed. Rika looked pleased. You wanted to take your comment back.  
“Exactly, sometimes. Why do you think it’s only beautiful sometimes?”  
“Because people like you exist.”  
“It’s because people are always trying to advance,” Rika corrected. “They step on other people in pursuit of their goals. There are wars and various atrocities committed because people refuse to be satisfied with what they have. They always want more. People don’t know how to be simple. That way of thinking is poison, ___. Even you on some level understand that. How many people do you think would rip each other apart if it meant they could make more money? If they could be prettier, smarter, stronger, popular, and talented? Would you hesitate to hurt someone if it meant you could have everything you desire, or you could fix one thing you didn’t like about yourself? Be honest; if it meant you could have all of RFA to yourself, you’d hurt me right now. Don’t tell me you’ve never thought something like that. Even jokingly.”  
“What does that have to do with Mint Eye?”  
Rika’s eyes glowed. “That’s why I created this place. I’ve tried to explain it to V, but he didn’t understand what I was thinking. That’s how it is sometimes with men. However, woman to woman, you can understand me. When you break it down, I have the opportunity to guide people away from that destructive lifestyle of wanting, and into the happiness of being. Here at Mint Eye, things simply are. The Medicine of Salvation, that’s all it is.”  
“Did you expect that to change my mind? I don’t care what your idea was. The way people are treated here is horrendous and appalling.”  
“Only if they resist,” Rika said with graceful simplicity. “Nothing happened to Yoosung after all.”  
You straightened in your chair. “Yoosung?”  
“Yes,” Rika nodded. “A few disciples invited him for a welcome dinner. He’s already made friends. I saw them together on my way to your cleansing.”  
“What did you do to him?”  
“Nothing. He isn’t taking the medicine either. I see no reason to give it to him. We don’t do unnecessary cruelty here.”  
“So what was Jumin then? A necessary cruelty?”  
Rika blinked. There wasn’t a flicker of remorse in her gaze. “Unfortunately, yes. I didn’t enjoy what happened to him. You’re mistaken if you think that’s the truth.”  
“I don’t believe you.”  
“I’m sorry you feel that way.”  
“As far as I can see, violence doesn’t trouble your conscience.”  
“Unnecessary violence does.”  
“You’re such a liar, Rika,” you laughed. “Do you think I’m buying this?”  
“It’s an explanation. I’m not trying to sell you anything.”  
“You’re delusional and a liar.”  
“Delusional?” Rika repeated. Her eyes were viciously empty. “This place is very, very real. Everything wrong with this world is real. That we need a solution to the terror and pain that’s going around is real. There’s nothing delusional about wanting to help people.”  
“You think you’re helping people?” You enunciated. “Tearing them away from whatever, and wherever they came from to support the skewed views of this cult, is helping them?”  
“We are not a cult,” Rika snapped. “This is a religious organization of good works.”  
“Then you’re worse than an ordinary cult,” you retorted. “You think you’re helping people by forcing them to believe what you do? You’re one massive hypocrite, Rika. You don’t need to advance? Then why did Jumin have to suffer? Was that not for the sake of advancement? Saeran’s abuse at your hands is a similar example. Yet, you claim nobody desires to advance here? So what if you haven’t hurt Yoosung? I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t bother you to do it. One person that you haven’t scarred, versus all the people you have, and then desensitized to those wounds? Wow, congrats. You’re a real Messiah. I will never work with you. Unlike you, I care what happens to everyone in RFA. Including Jihyun, who despite everything he’s done, deserves someone far better than you. It makes me ill and angry in equal measure to watch him destroy himself for someone as toxic as you.”

For a full minute, Rika was silent. Her gaze was locked to yours. The disciple doing her hair stepped away, and the one holding the gloss crouched and offered three different shades. Rika didn’t reach out. All of a sudden, she laughed. It was an angry sound.

“You talk about V as if you know him.”  
“I don’t have to know everything about him to see you’re not worth his self-destruction.”  
“Do you think I did that to him?” Rika quipped incredulously. She looked offended. “You think I’m the reason he’s like that? Did I tell him to lie to everyone? Did I force his hand to fake my suicide? Let’s get this straight right now, ___. That obsessive loser, came looking for me after I left him. I'm the one who broke it off, and he is the one who came crawling here. You speak about him as though he’s the victim. I was the one victimized in that relationship—Everything I’ve ever wanted to do, he always had something to say about it. As long as it went against his ideal of ‘Rika the Untaintable Angel,’ it wasn't fine. Yet, the second I stand on my own two feet, the single moment,” Rika yelled, “when I felt well? He didn’t support it.”  
“That’s not what happened.”  
“Were you there?” Rika yelled. Her green eyes were dangerously unstable. They swirled chaotic shades of green in the lighting. The disciple crouched before her began to tremble. Whether it was from crouching too long, or fear of Rika was anyone’s guess. “Did you hear what he said to me? Do you want me to tell you what V is really like?”  
Rika leaned forward. She snatched up a red gloss, and the disciple moved out of the way.  
“To V, there is nothing more glorious than suffering. How can that be possible you wonder? He’s handsome, that can’t possibly be. Don’t lie to yourself. You’ve noticed it already haven’t you? The things he covets the most are broken things. If you and I switched places—If you were suffering more than me, he’d be crazy about you. That’s the kind of person he is. He’s an artist. It’s always, always, ‘Once this darkness passes, they’ll be the most beautiful version of themselves.’ That’s how he is, without actually doing anything, you understand? Everything around him is romanticized. He takes on suffering, including pain that doesn’t exist, or is simple to fix, so he looks like a martyr. So he looks like he’s doing something. So it looks like he cares.”  
“That’s not how he is. That’s how you’ve chosen to see him.”  
“Take a good, long look at him next time he’s near you, ___. You’ll see it. He’s a liar, but not a very good one.”  
“He’s only like that because he got caught up with you.”  
“Yeah?” Rika chuckled coldly. “Well, I let him go. Remember that part?”  
Your eyes were level at her. “Did you? What part of you exactly let him go? That’s not what it looks like to me when you’re clinging to him. You don’t let go of anything, Rika. Everything you want to be yours, is yours, remember that part?”  
Rika shot out of her chair. “What do you think you’re going to get out of being nice to him? You should hate him like everyone else. He likes it.”  
“God, you’re terrible. You’re so incredibly awful. Is this talk over yet? How can you say that about someone who loves you?”  
“V doesn’t love me,” Rika revealed. “He’s in love with the idea of me. That’s how it’s always been. When you get that through your head, you’ll realize he’s not so noble.”  
“You’re one to talk.”

Rika strode away and applied her lip gloss. The entire time she didn’t acknowledge you. She accepted the outfit from the last female disciple, and the three girls filed out of the room. Rika strode into the bathroom and was back in record time. She was dangerously gorgeous in blue lace, but you knew what she really was.

“You ought to let V be with someone who loves him,” you said firmly. Rika turned to you slowly. Her eyes were chilly.  
“You call me all kinds of things, but look at you publically coveting another woman’s man.”  
The irony of Rika’s words won an exhaled breath from you. “Did you hear yourself just now? That’s not what I was doing, but if it was, I am far better for him than you.”  
Rika’s fair complexion coloured with rage. “If you ever put your hands on V, I will personally ensure you no longer have hands to do it a second time.”  
You met Rika’s eyes without hesitation. “Clearly, you’ve recognized that I’m a problem to you. Else you wouldn’t have offered me anything or threatened me.”  
“If you were a threat to me V wouldn’t have betrayed you. Disciples, open the door.”  
Two disciples posted by the door pulled it open.  
“No matter what you do, he belongs to me. They all do.” Rika thrust a finger at the door. “Now, get out.”  
“With pleasure.”

You rose from the sofa and strode to the door as disciples flanked you. Fear churned in your stomach, but you didn’t let it show. Rika was a predator. She jumped at the first sign of weakness and was well accustomed to exploiting weaknesses. Your fluid stride broke when V appeared in the doorway. He smiled faintly at you, but you strode past him. You missed how for a few seconds he watched you go.  
He entered Rika’s room.

“All of you get out,” Rika ordered. “I need to speak with him.”  
The room emptied in a matter of seconds. V stood by the door, but he could see how agitated Rika was. Her arms were folded. Her delicate fingernails digging roughly into her skin.  
“Lock it,” Rika said. “I don’t want anyone to interrupt us.”

She turned and made her way over to the vanity table on the left side of the room. It was silent between them as she examined herself in the mirror. The way she looked was mesmerizing. He could tell she’d done it on purpose. She always seemed her best when there was a chance he’d bring up an important issue.

“Rika, we need to talk about Jumin.”  
Her eyes were dark. “Does it look like I want to talk about Jumin?”  
“I don’t wish to upset you,” V said. He didn’t drop his head.  
“Then don’t bring him up.”  
“We need to talk about it, Rika. I’m not going to drop it. What you did was unacceptable.”

Slowly, Rika turned to face him. Her long blonde hair styled away from her stunning face. His voice knotted in his throat. She looked utterly calm as her hand closed around a perfume bottle from the vanity.

“Are you telling me what to do again? Do you know what I can have done to you here?”  
“Then do it,” V answered. “If it makes you happy, then do it. After Jumin is treated, you need to let him and the rest of RFA go.”  
“I don’t need to do anything.”  
“Rika, it’s enough now. Don’t do this anymore,” V pleaded. “Please. Whatever you need to be done, I can do it.”  
He came closer and eased the fragile glass out of her palm. “It’s enough now.”  
His eyes regarded her for a long time. An uncomfortably long time.  
“Take them. You can even have Saeran,” Rika said. V didn’t breathe. “But that second-rate wretch who struck me doesn’t get to leave. That’s my offer. Her for everyone else.”  
“Why do you need her?”  
“Does that matter? Everyone you care about is free to go.”  
“I can’t accept that offer,” he said softly. “Let them all go. I’ll stay here instead.”  
That wasn’t what Rika heard from him. “Do you care about some random woman now?”  
“Rika, don’t imply things like that. I have never not been devoted to you.”  
“Then this discussion is over,” she said with finality. She was motionless when V sank to his knees.  
“Please Rika. I’ll do anything, so please.”  
He couldn’t see the way she looked at him. “Are. . . you on your knees before me begging for the safety of another woman?”  
“It's for RFA. If it’s not all of RFA, there’s no meaning—”  
“She’s not a part of RFA!” Rika screamed. V was silent. He said nothing else. He didn’t rise either.  
“Get up,” Rika spat. “You will not grovel before me for that uncouth woman.”  
V didn’t stand. “Please Rika.”  
“The answer is no.”  
“Rika—”  
“It’s not going to happen!” V lifted his head. “What did she say to you? What did she promise you that you dare to act like this in front of me?”  
“I’m doing this of my own accord,” V confessed. “I don’t want any more harm to come to innocent people.”  
“Get up,” Rika ordered coldly. It had not been the right thing to say. Her eyes were a tornado of fury. V didn’t hesitate. He rose smoothly but stiffened when Rika’s closed the space between them. Her hand closed around his necklace. It bit painfully into the back of his neck, but he didn’t complain. It'd been a while since he’d been that close to her. The longer he regarded her, the softer her eyes became. He shivered when she released him, and her hands cupped his face instead. Her thumbs roamed his cheeks with so much tenderness. His heart squeezed unbearably.

“When you came in earlier,” she began gently, “You looked upset. What happened?”  
“Jumin and I argued,” he confided. His hand closed around one of hers. “Because of what happened, I may have lost his friendship. Why did you treat him that way?”  
“Are you mad?” He had all of her attention. It took him forever to answer. He didn’t want to ruin this moment. If he could get through to her while her eyes drank him in, he could protect her along with everyone else.  
“I am mad.”  
Her cheeks tinted slightly. “You’re still handsome when you’re mad.”  
He gently squeezed both her hands. “Rika, it’s enough. Please stop this.”  
“Do you hate me now?”  
“I could never hate you.”  
“Even if you lose Jumin?”  
“Rika. . .”  
“Answer me. If I'm the only one for you, then prove it.”  
That was the end of their discussion.

* * *

Yoosung was returning to his room when two disciples intercepted him. He recognized them both from the welcome dinner. He’d overeaten in his excitement and tiredness had swooped in to claim him. The new cloak was heavy on his exhausted body. Still, he stopped for them.

“Yoosung!” He recognized the lanky disciple who’d called out to him, and his accompaniment Chul-Hee.  
“Dae-Hyo, What’s up?”  
Dae-Hyo slung an arm around him. “Yoosung, don’t tell me you’re already going to sleep?”  
Yoosung nodded. “Yeah, I’m a little sleepy.”  
Chul-Hee gasped. “You’re too cute. It’s strange how protective I feel. You can’t possibly be a guy.”  
Yoosung laughed a bit, “I am a guy though, and I can protect myself.”  
Dae-Hyo grinned. “Well, you could sleep, or we could take you somewhere fun.”  
“Huh? Like where? I want to sleep.”  
“Later,” Dae-Hyo laughed. “Sleep later.”  
“Come on,” Chul-Hee pleaded. “We have to take you. I’d be a crime not to!”  
“But. . .”  
“Come on, Yoosung. Please?”  
“Okay, but I need to come right back. I need rest for tomorrow. What if Rika needs me?”  
“I still can’t believe you’re the Savior’s cousin,” Dae-Hyo breathed. “That’s awesome."  
Yoosung blushed faintly. “I feel pretty lucky. Makes me feel like I can do amazing things too.”

He followed them through a part of Mint Eye he hadn’t yet seen. A place Rika had neglected to show him on their tour. That alone fascinated him. He gazed wonderingly at the old tunnels, and damp stairs. His eyes noting the area was not as well kept as the rest of Mint Eye.

“It’s pretty dreary down here,” Yoosung commented. “Don’t people come down here?”  
“It’s the cells. It’s natural that we don’t spend much time cleaning it.”  
“Why do we have cells?”  
“Well, mostly they’re for cleansings,” Chul-Hee pointed out. “People rarely break the rules here, but if it happens, this is the place you go.”  
“Rika never showed me this area.”  
Dae-Hyo shrugged. “Usually, there’s no reason to come this way.”  
“Then why are we coming down here?” Yoosung reached back and adjusted the hood on his robe as they strode by small cells.  
“Because of the new recruits.”

Yoosung’s hands fell to his sides when he arrived at the place Dae-Hyo and Chul-Hee had intended. He rushed forward as his eyes settled on his friends. His fingers curled around the bars.

“Great,” Luciel sighed. “There’s more gawk—” He froze when his eyes landed on Yoosung. “Yoosung?”  
Jaehee immediately looked up. Her hair had begun to mat. She jumped to her feet.  
“Is it Yoosung?”  
Yoosung blinked. It took him a minute to catch up with his body. “Jaehee, Zen, Luciel. . . What?”  
“Do you know these people?” Dae-Hyo asked.  
“Y-Yeah,” Yoosung nodded. “They’re my friends. Why are they down here?” He turned back to RFA. “Why are you down here?”  
“Rika put us down here,” Zen stated.  
“Rika?” Yoosung gasped. “Why would she do that? Did you meet her? Can you believe V lied and said she was dead?”  
“Yoosung,” Luciel said firmly. It pulled him back to earth. “Do you know where Saeran is? Have you seen ___?”  
“No, I haven’t seen Saeran for a while. ___ is here? I’m so confused. What happened to you guys?”  
“The better question is what happened to you,” Zen said. “I followed you and Saeran down here. Why were you with him?”  
“I—” That’s when Yoosung’s eyes landed on Jumin he gasped. “J-J-Jumin? Is that Jumin?”  
Luciel nodded.  
“What? But Rika said. . .”  
“Listen to me, Yoosung,” Luciel began. “Whatever Rika said to you was a lie. We can’t trust V either.”  
Yoosung eyes were wide as he stared at Jumin’s dressings. “What happened to Jumin? Why does he look like that?”  
“Can you get us out of here?” Luciel whispered. Yoosung didn’t hear it.  
“Are these people speaking ill of the Savior?” Chul-Hee inquired. Yoosung shook his head.  
“No, but I think there’s a few misunderstandings. Rika wouldn’t do this for no reason. I’ll go speak to her.”  
“No!” Luciel shouted. “Yoosung—”

He was already powering up the stairs. He didn’t hear what Luciel said. His thoughts sped through him like race cars on a track. Rika wouldn’t have brought everyone to Mint Eye without telling him. She’d said Jumin was upset, but she hadn’t mentioned his condition. He had to know why. His mind didn’t process any other option except what Rika could divulge. He'd finally connected with her again. There had to be a reason for all of this. His shaking fist knocked her door. It was a whole ten minutes before the door eased open.

The first thing he noticed was Rika’s flushed face. Her cheeks were a soft scarlet that matched her silk robe. The robe did nothing to hide her attire. Yoosung had seen that shirt before. Stones dropped in his stomach. It belonged to V: so did the necklace around her neck. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from it. He knew she’d caught on when she pulled the silk robe across her body. It was a subtle motion that hid the necklace. It was too late. He’d already seen it.

“Yoosung, is everything okay?” Rika asked. “You look shaken.”

He met her green gaze. Eyes that he’d allowed to see his very soul. They were laced with concern. So much that he almost didn’t break eye contact: almost. He was short of breath when he ripped his gaze away from Rika’s. He scanned what little he could see of the dim room behind her. Instead of speaking, he moved to shove the door open. Rika was faster. She stepped into his path.

“Yoosung, where are you going? Tell me what’s wrong.”  
He met her eyes. “I need to talk to you.” He tried to enter again, but Rika stopped him.  
“We can talk tomorrow morning.”  
“I need to talk to you now.”  
“What’s up with you all of a sudden, Yoosung?”  
“Why are Jaehee, Jumin, Luciel, and Zen locked in a cell?”  
That silenced her. He felt her eyes search his gaze. Yet she didn’t answer him.  
“Rika?” Yoosung said, “I came up here for an explanation.”

There was a sound in the room behind her. If he hadn’t known Rika for so long, he would’ve missed how her shoulders tensed. That was the only giveaway. She held his gaze like nothing was out of the ordinary.

“I promise to explain it to you tomorrow, Yoosung.”  
“Zen said you put them down there.”  
“That’s not true.”  
“Then tell me what’s going on, Rika. V has hidden things from me too much already, please don’t do the same.”  
Rika looked immeasurably sad. The sudden glimmer of tears in her eyes blew his anger out like a birthday candle.  
“I have been telling you.”

Yoosung eased away from the door. For a wild moment, he had doubts about what he’d seen. He thought perhaps his eyes had played a trick on him, or he was asleep. Rika relaxed as he stepped back. He’d already been gullible before. That’s when he forced his way in. She gasped as he slipped by her.

“Y-Yoosung!” Her voice didn’t stop him. He caught V in the midst of sliding out of Rika’s bed. He was easing on slippers in his shirtlessness as though he belonged there. Yoosung’s thoughts halted. He forced himself to stop processing the situation he’d shoved himself into. He turned slowly and stared at Rika. She met his gaze. No matter how long he stared at her, she held it. Directly stared back and said nothing. She didn’t drop her eyes in embarrassment or guilt.

Yoosung didn’t know what his expression was, but he was suddenly, viciously cold. His eyes slid over to V. V’s face was the opposite of Rika’s. V looked like a teenager caught slipping out in the middle of the night.

“I need to speak with Rika,” Yoosung said. His message came across. V left the room. As soon as the door closed, Rika sighed.  
“What are you doing? I said we could speak in the morning.”  
“Why was V in here?” She stared at him instead of answering. “I want to know. Tell me, Rika.”

She remained silent. It felt like a splash of cold water. He’d seen his fellow RFA members locked in a cell. He’d seen Jumin’s condition when Rika had claimed he was upset but otherwise unhurt. And despite what she’d told him about V he’d found them together. A wave consumed him as he wallowed in his thoughts and Rika’s silence. His blood was fire in his veins. Any second he felt like he’d explode. With confusion. With anger. He couldn’t make sense of it all. She couldn’t possibly have lied to him. Rika wasn’t capable of betrayal.

He recalled the way her eyes had lit from within when he’d said he was on her side. How special he’d felt when she’d smiled and leaned on him. Now, those positive feelings were scattered by the bad. He felt a surge of envy because V had occupied her space despite what she’d said. He felt a choking sadness that she’d yet to say anything. Lastly came the resentment from the possibility she’d lied to him. He couldn’t pinpoint what and where it’d happened.

“Rika?” Yoosung called. “Answer me.”  
Her expression changed as she came forward. Instinctively, Yoosung backed against the door. She came so close he could smell V’s skin on hers.  
“I thought you were more understanding, Yoosung. Was I mistaken?” He jolted at her words. Her direct question of his sincerity was like the stab of a knife. “I feel like you’re attacking me.”  
“That’s not what I’m trying to do. I’m trying to make sense of what I’ve seen.”  
“Am I being accused of something?” Her hurt eyes jarred him.  
“No, I—”  
“I feel embarrassed now. I thought you were on my side.”  
“I am on your side,” he blurted. “So don’t lie to me! That’s why I came here first.”  
“If you must know, I was trying to repair things with V.”  
“Why?” Yoosung demanded. “After what you told me—”  
“I’m a fool, Yoosung. I still have feelings for him.” Her arms came around herself as she turned. “He still makes me feel cherished.”

In the next instant, she was closer. Her face the closest it had ever been to his. Rika’s eyes were wide with surprise, but Yoosung didn’t register they’d swapped places. That now it was Rika whose back pressed against the door. His hands gripped her shoulders. Her dazzling green gaze could only meet his purple one.

“You already told me that V’s not right for you! That he didn’t treat you well. That he doesn’t understand you. You said you didn’t want him around you! This doesn’t make sense. You shouldn’t be seeing him anymore if he was like that to you!”  
Rika’s expression was unreadable. “Does it bother you?”  
“Of course it bothers me. You know that. I’ve never enjoyed seeing you two together. I’m the one that’s always been good to you.”  
“What do you want me to say?”  
He only caught himself then. Realized what he’d already revealed. His face flushed faintly.  
“I—Uh—” He couldn’t breathe as Rika stared at him. His hands shook faintly as she overwhelmed him. “There’s someone better for you than V. You shouldn’t settle for someone like that.”  
“I might be mistaken, but you seem like you’re jealous. Last time you were in my company you talked forever about ___.”  
“That’s. . . That’s not what. . .” Yoosung couldn’t finish. He was suddenly confused.  
“Should it be you instead?” Rika prodded. “Will you stand by me no matter what happens?” Then she added. “Even if it involves RFA?”  
“. . .Was it you who put them down there?” He choked out. Rika’s eyes held his.  
“It was.”  
“Why. . . ?” She didn’t answer. Only stared. “Rika?”  
“Are you upset?” He was absolutely still when Rika’s hand touched his cheek. He stared at her, but her expression was static. “I never knew you could make that expression.”  
Yoosung’s hands fell away from her. She didn’t look right, and his chest tightened.  
“Rika, are you okay? This is strange of you. I can’t believe this. . . No, I don’t want to believe this. Why are you acting this way? What’s the reason for this? Did you actually—”  
“It was me.”

There was a loud crack, but it was inside of Yoosung. He stepped back in disbelief. The world around him seemed to shudder.

“What?”

Tears welled in Rika’s eyes. Yoosung’s jaw dropped as fat droplets rolled down her porcelain cheeks. She covered her face with her hands.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” she cried. “To be honest, I’ve been unwell for some time now, Yoosung.” His eyes widened. “Everything is so confusing. I’m mixed up. Right things seem wrong, and wrong things seem right. I thought if I brought everyone together, I’d feel better. Yet, it’s overwhelming to do it all at once. I don’t have enough prepared rooms, so I had to temporarily place them there. The disciples hurt Jumin for all the terrible things he said to me. I don’t know whom it was. I raced down there to stop it, but it was over by the time I arrived. I’m looking into it. You have no idea how terrible I feel! I sought comfort from V when I should’ve come to you.”  
Rika sobbed loudly. “Do you hate me now? You came in here looking like you hate me.”  
Yoosung’s arms encircled her tightly. She cried into his shoulder. “Of course I don’t hate you, Rika. I only wanted an explanation. I already knew you couldn’t do those things. There had to be a reason.”  
“It’s a misunderstanding.”  
His arms tightened around her. “I understand. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. That’s why I asked you.”

Yoosung let out a sigh of relief. It was a misunderstanding after all. Everything slipped back into place. The world he’d built around Rika mended. He protected her as she cried against his shoulder.

“I won’t let anything happen to you.”


	23. Holding Onto Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, just a quick message from me before you read. I'll be taking a hiatus because I'm finally moving out to Vancouver after an eternity of packing boxes and planning. I'll no longer have access to my desktop, or a computer for that duration of time. Plus, I'll have to go job hunting and run a multitude of errands to get settled in the city. I'm not certain how long this'll take, and most of my things won't arrive until halfway through April. Since I don't want it to seem like I've died or abandoned the story, I'm letting you all know. Hopefully I won't be away for that long, and honestly, all the amazing support I've received on this story inclines me to get settled and comfy as soon as possible. Wish me luck!  
> Riri

Chapter 23

The chill of the hallway breathed over V’s skin as he leaned on the railing outside Rika’s door. He gazed out over Mint Eye. His left eye straining from the effort. He saw disciples swapping posts while others were retiring to bed. They looked happy, but he was aware of what Rika had done to them. No matter how pleasant things seemed, he knew the truth to creating every disciple. His fingers tightened around the stone railing as he closed his eyes.

He’d thought about going to check on ___, but couldn’t do so without word getting back to Rika. He’d thought about checking on RFA too, but when his thoughts drifted to Jumin, he remembered it was better not to. Nobody wanted to see him, and he couldn’t do anything without Rika finding out about it.

Anxiety built a pit inside him. Behind him, Yoosung was still in Rika’s bedroom. He’d yet to hear from either of them. V knew there was a chance Rika was done with him for the night, and he’d served his purpose. Yet, still, he waited. Because there was also a chance, Yoosung could leave the room any minute. He received his answer when the door behind him swung open. Nearly two hours had gone by, but Yoosung finally exited Rika’s room. V turned, but already Yoosung pretended he didn’t exist. He thought the blonde would ignore him, but was startled when Yoosung met his failing gaze. He prepared himself as Yoosung strode towards him. His usually cheerful purple eyes were steely.

“Why are you still out here?” Yoosung asked. It was not a friendly question. “I can’t have peace of mind thinking you’ll go back in there the moment I leave.”  
“Are you okay, Yoosung? Did anything happen to you in there?”  
“What does it matter to you?”  
“I care about you, Yoosung. That’s why it matters to me.”

The longer Yoosung stared at him, the colder his purple eyes became. A memory flashed through V. Yoosung had attacked him before. Despite his height, V knew what Yoosung was capable of if led down the wrong path. He was a passionate young man when he made up his mind. If Rika continued to speak with Yoosung, things would escalate dangerously. He was hard-pressed to think of a way to warn Yoosung in a way that wouldn’t infuriate the blonde. V glanced at the closed door to Rika’s room. After earlier, she wouldn’t be listening in.

“What did you and Rika talk about?” V asked.  
Yoosung’s eyes widened then narrowed. “That isn’t any of your business, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t go anywhere near Rika.”  
“We both care about her—”  
“No,” Yoosung snapped. “I’m the only one who cares about her. I’m the only one who supports her. Do you have any idea how toxic you are to her? She told me how you are. Not that I didn’t already know.”  
“There is a possibility that Rika lied to you, Yoosung. I don’t know what you asked her, but—”  
“You are the only one who lied to me. I lost years with Rika because of you. I suffered for absolutely no reason because of you! I’m not going to let you see Rika again, so why are you still standing there?”  
“Yoosung,” V began carefully. He stopped when he realized nothing he could say would impact Yoosung. There was a look about the boy like he’d already made up his mind. Come hell or high water he wouldn’t separate from Rika.

So V changed his answer. “Rika needs me. When she turns me away, I’ll go.”  
“That’s where you’re wrong. Rika doesn’t need you. She told me herself. She told me everything you’ve done to her. Those years I spent feeling pathetic are over. Now that I’m here she doesn’t need you anymore. That’s what she said. Now leave.”

V stayed where he was, Yoosung didn’t move either. Thousands of words he hadn’t said spun in his mind. He’d meant to protect the memories Yoosung possessed of Rika. He had. Now it was that very element Rika was using to control Yoosung. He still didn’t know the truth, and even if told, V had a feeling Yoosung wouldn’t believe it. Just as well, because even then, V couldn’t bring himself to say anything negative about Rika.

“Mint Eye isn’t what you think it is,” V said. Then as Yoosung requested, he turned and walked away.

He kept going until he was out of sight. Yoosung didn’t follow him, and he was thankful because he didn’t walk that far. He turned and sat in an alcove he commonly waited in until Rika returned to her room. There he was hidden but easily accessible to Rika. He knew her well. She did indeed send for him half an hour later. As soon as Yoosung was gone, V was back in Rika’s presence. He sat on the bed watching her silhouette through the canopy as she braided her hair for the night. She was a vision in his shirt. It’d been forever since he’d last had that intimacy. Despite everything that’d happened, it felt good. It felt like the past they’d shared where they’d lived together, and seeing her like that was a common occurrence. His chest tightened as he laid down. His eyes stung, but it wasn’t an unbearable pain. He was strong enough to take it.

The sheets rustled and the room darkened when Rika finally came to bed. Emotion rushed through him when Rika rested her head on his chest. Her hair tickled his bare skin. Joy flooded into him when Rika slipped her arms around him: when she nestled in closer. The pressure he’d felt in his chest released, and he was lighter. His eyes burned, and he was grateful for the pain. As though it were a punishment for everything he’d done to have this moment again. She didn’t push him away when he turned and held her close. She didn’t pull away when he pressed a kiss to her brow. He was able to squeeze her, and everything was okay. Everything was like it had been. There in the darkness, they shared together she was the same.

“Rika. . .” he breathed. Her name was like a prayer. “Rika, love of my soul. . .”  
She shifted. He was breathless at the way she smiled at him. “Yes?”

She could still come back. In moments like the one they shared now, he couldn’t do anything except believe. If he worked a little harder, he could make it reality. If he said the right thing and became everything she wanted, he could have more moments like this. His love could guide her back to the innocent path she’d been on.

“Please let RFA go tomorrow,” he said. His heart was jarred in two when she sat up abruptly.  
A hard sigh left her. “This again?”  
“I can be everything you need. I’m enough. So let everyone go tomorrow.”  
“Is RFA the only thing you care about?”  
“Making them apart of Mint Eye is not going to make you feel better.”  
“I already offered you a chance to take them, remember? You’re the one that turned it down. What happens from this point on is your fault.”  
“I had to. Everyone needs to be safe or else it means nothing.”  
“The answer is no.”  
“Rika—”  
“You’re lucky to be beside me right now, you traitor. If you don’t want to sleep on the ground or be thrown out, then you’ll stop speaking.”  
“Don’t hurt any more innocent people. I can’t watch this anymore.”  
“You won’t have to watch for much longer.” He didn’t know what to say to her comment. She laid back down, and he was silent for a long time.  
“Are you going to use Yoosung?”  
“He offered to help me. There’s a difference.”  
“Yoosung will suffer.”  
“He looked delighted to me.”  
“You know how much he cares about you. He will become something different if you do this to him. Think about how he’s going to handle it.”  
“Then I suppose you should’ve slandered me to him like you did with everyone else.”  
“Rika. . . Yoosung is your family.”  
“I would like to sleep. This discussion is over.”  
She laid beside him with her back turned. He seemed to stare at her forever, but she didn’t turn to face him.  
“I love you,” he whispered into the space between them. It was a last distraught plea. “Don’t do it.”

She said nothing.

The longer he waited for her to reply, the more brutal her silence became. A sigh escaped him as he moved to leave the bed. Her hand settled over his arm, small hands gently squeezing his skin. She didn’t say anything, yet, she didn’t have to. He eased back in beside her and held his breath. It came out in a steady flourish as she let him slip his arms around her. She was there with him, and he could hold her. That in itself was already an expression. His heart lurched when her arms returned the embrace, and she kissed his cheek. She was happy he was there. She didn’t feel far away from him then. There was no impassable boundary line. His blood warmed when she kissed him. Her hands roamed his skin tenderly, and he responded. Tomorrow would be better. Tomorrow he’d have another chance to convince her.

. . .

When Jihyun opened his eyes, the world was still dim. Rika slept peacefully beside him. The happiness etched into her soft features was unforgettable. The gentle breaths that left her were a testament to the harsh words he’d heard about her. The serene sunlight on her skin a contrast to her sickness. She was beautiful. She’d never stopped being perfect. He reached out slowly to stroke her cheek, and she disappeared like mist. He paused and only then realized the bed beside him was empty. He left his hand in the empty space for a second. The disbelief sinking into him like a slow sadness. Before that feeling reached its peak, he slipped out of bed and eased on clothes. Rika couldn’t have gone far.

He found her in the study going over documents. Each was accompanied by a photo. He already knew what they were for: more people she’d prepared to be her disciples. She didn’t notice him as he entered and didn’t register him until he slipped his arms around her shoulders.

“I’m going over some documents right now,” she said. “Do you mind?”  
His arms tightened around her. “Rika, we need to talk.”  
She stilled instead of turning. “Can we do this another time? I’m busy.”

It was back again. She was distant although they’d been closer than ever last night. She eased out of his arms. The papers had all her attention. His chest tightened as she continued to work as though he weren’t there. His breaths were shortened. He couldn’t figure out what he’d done wrong. Slowly he straightened. This was fine too as long as she stayed by him and didn’t hurt anyone. She could hurt him, and that could be enough.

He recalled that RFA was still locked up downstairs, and he didn’t know ___ whereabouts. He opened his mouth but didn’t say a word. He didn’t want the serenity of the morning to collapse into an argument. She hadn’t slipped away altogether.

“Should I come back later then?” V voiced. His voice tentative and hopeful.  
“You don’t need to.” She rose from her chair and collected the papers. He followed behind her and stopped when she pointed to a dish under a plate cover. Steam wafted from the dome.  
“I made breakfast for you,” she said. “Stay in bed.”  
“Can’t we have breakfast together?” The look she shot him was her answer. He was silent. She donned her cloak and strode towards the door. “Rika?”  
“What?”  
It was a moment before he worked up the courage. “Don’t go.”  
“Do you think I have time to waste up here with you?”  
“You’re only going to feel emptier if you go out there and involve more people. Please, just stay here.”

She was gone the next moment. The door closed loudly behind her. He was left staring at it.  
At a slow pace, V retired back to the bed and sank down onto the mattress. The room was empty. The spot next to him more vacant still. Inside Rika’s bedroom, he was utterly alone. He was surrounded by traces of her: but that was all. He rested his head on her side of the bed. When he closed his eyes, he could still feel her presence. Her scent surrounded him, and he could believe she was only an inch away from him.

She’s using you.

___’s voice came into his thoughts, and he opened his eyes. He knew, but he’d told Rika to use him. He’d promised to be whatever she wanted as long as she stopped feeling so much pain. This pattern was standard for him. What he felt for Rika was impossible to understand from the outside looking in. His heart longed for her. He loved her more than was imaginable. Enough to destroy himself. Enough to become something else if that’s what she needed.

When he recalled his argument with Jumin, his chest tightened unbearably. The words Jumin had said to him lingered inside him like deep incisions. He remembered how cheerful RFA had been around ___. How she’d looked when he’d come across her in the hall before she’d strode off for Saeran. The pain and grief he’d glimpsed in her eyes when she’d gazed at Jumin and Luciel was real. He’d cross-referenced it subconsciously with the gaze he’d received from Rika as she’d towered over him. He’d heard ___ cry out for his sake when he didn’t deserve it.

He felt like a traitor thinking about it. Guilt consumed him until he pushed everything from his mind except Rika.

His relationship with her wasn’t beyond repair. He still loved her desperately: absolutely. Their relationship was still a good one. They had their good moments like last night. She’d gone as far as to make him breakfast. That couldn’t have happened if she didn’t love him. Underneath she was still the same person. In her sickness, she was merely taking the long way around. Her illness was the source of the conflict. Without it, she would change, but she needed his help for that to happen. The relationship they’d had was worth fighting for.

With every fibre of his being, he could recall the animation of happiness on her face—the tears of joy she’d had when he’d asked her to marry him. The RFA parties and volunteering they’d done had meant something. He closed his eyes and saw thousands of images of Rika he’d taken with his camera. They were vivid in his mind. Photography: the only real talent he’d ever had; he’d given up for her. And still, the spot beside him was empty again. RFA was downstairs. Saeran did whatever she asked. Mint Eye existed: and yet the place beside him was empty.

“I know,” he whispered to himself. “I know, but I’m incapable of throwing away the years we had together. The time we mutually invested. If she can find solace in my affections, I can’t give her up.”  
He had to get up again. It was his fault she was that way. He sat up slowly, but it took him a while to stand. He stalked over to his breakfast. Underneath the plate cover was a stunning display of food. A delicious stack of pancakes and fruit. Beside it was his necklace. She’d left it for him, and he slipped its familiar weight back over his neck. He began to eat and considered whether he’d have to bring food to RFA.

“Jumin should’ve been treated by now,” he said to himself. Oddly, it made him feel better. As though there was another person in the room. The seat across from him was empty. His vision was blurry for a second. Then a dewdrop condensed on his fork. It was joined by another. For a moment, he was confused. Steam no longer wafted up from his breakfast. When the third drop joined the others, he realized. It was not condensation, but tears. Jihyun’s throat tightened. His fork fell into his meal. He crumpled inward. No one was around to watch him slip into misery.

“Can… my love really not reach her anymore?” he cried. “Rika. . . I don’t care what happens to me as long as you can be safe. I would give up my life if it meant you could return to how you were. If you could be truly happy again.”

He slipped deep into despair because he’d delayed it for so long. It consumed him until his sobs wracked his shoulders with convulsive shakes. Until the room echoed with his desolate cries of heartache. He thought about Jumin and shoved away his meal. One plate of pancakes didn’t make up for the friendship he’d lost.

“Jumin,” he sobbed. “Jumin. . .”

But nobody came.


	24. One Dose At A Time

Chapter 24

As investigator Kan Juu knocked on the door, the house before him seemed asleep. He could see from the low window a television was on inside. It’s faint light filtering through the shutters, and playing a familiar broadcast. He’d seen Han Jumin’s face more times than he could count as of late, but it never failed to flash across a screen or show up in an ad. Yet, the residents inside the house didn’t seem interested. The couch before the TV set was abandoned. Detective Kan rang the doorbell again.

Behind him, the day was dawning. His kids hadn’t woken for school yet, but he was already working. Personally, he didn’t believe this lead could go anywhere. The promise of a hefty paycheck, however, persuaded him against leaving. His third ring of the bell produced results. The door creaked open revealing a stout, straight-backed woman with close-cropped hair. Her eyes were pinched, and in them glowed an unfriendly fire.

“Can I help you?” she asked curtly.  
“Sorry to disturb you this morning, Ma’am, but is Mrs. Ryu home?”  
“I’m Mrs. Ryu. Who’s asking?”  
“Mrs. Ryu, I’m private investigator Kan. I’m here about your son’s recent disappearance.” He extended a hand, but she didn’t open the door wider to take it. He let it fall to his side. “Were you aware your son has been reported missing, Mrs. Ryu?”  
“I only have one son,” she answered coolly. “He’s about to leave for work this morning.”  
After a second of silence, Investigator Kan spoke, “If you have a moment, Mrs. Ryu. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?”  
“Yes, I would mind.” He didn’t miss how her eyes flitted across him in disdain. “I haven’t seen that other one in years, and I’m not interested in helping you find him. I’d appreciate it if you left my family out of it.”

She moved to close to door, but Kan’s solid boot was faster. He met her startled gaze with a professional, albeit forceful smile.

“Mrs. Ryu, I don’t mean to disturb your morning. If you do however wish to aid us, here's my card.”

The door propped wider as she took the card from him. He had a brief moment to scan the contents of the home before a rip tore through the air between them. No sooner had he handed the card over, had Mrs. Ryu calmly, and collectedly shred it to pieces. She threw it into the air between them, and the blue cardstock fluttered like irregular snowflakes to his feet.

Her scrutinizing eyes met his unflinchingly. “Do you have any other business with me, Detective, or can I return to my family?”  
Detective Kan stepped back. “No Ma’am. Sorry to disturb you.”

The door thudded closed and didn’t open again. Juu Kan stood on the doorstep in the morning’s silence. Disbelief drilled him in place. It was some time before he descended towards his car. As he sat behind the wheel, he thought of what he’d have to say to the people that’d hired him. Old rituals had him lighting a cigarette to relieve stress. He’d done well-tracing things back this far, yet it hadn’t brought him closer. He gazed once again at the quiet household. One of many properties on the street. Each equipped with a glamour of wealth, yet the people inside left a sour taste in his mouth. He spat out the window and put his cigarette out on the dash. As he pulled away from the curb, he couldn’t help but wonder how many other families in the neighbourhood wouldn’t bother looking for their own missing son.

* * *

Your cell was gloomy and flooded with a chill exclusively reserved for the dead. On all sides, you were surrounded by damp grey stone. The floor was made of brittle slate and rubbed off on your shoes like chalk. You sat in the middle because the corners of your prison were stained a worrying mix of red, and murky browns. Your mood had improved because you no longer had to look at Rika. Which was a double-edged sword. You didn’t know what she was doing to RFA. You didn’t doubt she was the type to swap victims as soon as she finished with one. Like a cat terrorizing a family of mice.

So far, nobody stood guard, but it was impossible to determine if anybody was lurking in the blackness. They’d guided you down poorly lit tunnels, and you’d only managed to discern there was a chamber across from you before they’d jostled you inside. It’d been empty when they’d delivered you.

The quiet was brutally interrupted by yelling and the thundering of multiple footsteps. The shock of light they brought with them seared your eyes. Some disciples rushed the prisoner into the cell across from you. They forced their captive inside as if they’d done it many times. You recognized the hysterical voice.

“Get your damn hands off me!” Saeran shouted. You didn’t dare move. “I said I want to see her!”  
“The saviour doesn’t wish to see you.”  
“She can’t do this to me!”  
“Have a good night, fellow disciple.”  
“I’ll kill all you liars! Every last goddamn one of you!”  
“The medicine isn’t working. Give him a fourth dosage,” A disciple ordered.

Saeran screamed so loudly his voice broke. There were too many disciples. You shot to your feet when he shouted a second time. It was difficult to see, but you felt your way forward.

“What are you doing?” You cried. “Stop it! You’re hurting him!”  
They ignored you and forced Saeran to the ground despite his thrashing. “Get the fuck off me!”  
“Stop!” Your hands gripped the iron bars, and you shook them as hard as you could. The rattle was enough. “I said stop! Hey!”

The group of disciples turned towards you. They dropped Saeran like a rock, but the syringe was already empty. The iron bars of his cell locked with a wretched screech. A disciple surged forward. Your whole body stilled, but you managed to stand your ground.

“Who do you think you’re yelling at?” the disciple glowered. His voice like wet sand poured over rock.  
“I don’t understand why you’re hurting him,” you declared. “He’s one of you isn’t he?”  
Slowly the disciple brought the torch closer. He eased the cowl of his robe off his head. Light deepened the shadows of his unpleasant face. His eyes and those of the surrounding disciples reminded you of one's belonging to dead fish: watery and black.

“The Savior isn’t happy with you,” he breathed. There was something in his voice that made you cringe involuntarily. “Keep to your own affairs unless you want it to be your turn a lot sooner than she ordered.”

He said nothing after and stared hard at you. Only when you drew back into the darkness did he finally turn away. The effect of his gaze, however, had rendered. The threat was real and potent. It wasn’t impossible to imagine what these cruel people had done to Jumin without blinking.

He shifted his attention to Saeran. “It would do you well to remain calm, and accept your reconditioning.”  
“She doesn’t need your services if you’re going to act like this,” another disciple added. Her voice was husky.  
“We’ll be back once you’ve calmed down.”

Then like a cloud of smoke, they disappeared, but the unpleasantness lingered. The light went with them and you were left in the dark with Saeran across from you. His white hair stood out against the slate.

“Saeran?” you whispered. He didn’t answer. You crept closer. “Saeran, can you hear me?”  
No response.  
“Saeran,” you cried softly. Fear seeped into your voice. “Please answer. I need to know you’re okay.”  
“Leave me alone,” he replied. His voice was quiet.  
“I'm sorry. I wish I could've done more to help you.”  
“Help me?” He laughed, but in an altered, trembling voice. “Is that what you thought you did? I would’ve preferred to be drugged a thousand times than to speak to you again.”  
The comment startled you. “Why are you saying something like that? Last time we spoke you weren’t like this.”  
He ignored you.  
“Saeran?”  
“Stop calling my name. Hearing your voice makes me sick.”  
“Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?”  
“Leave me the hell alone! I just want to be left alone, is that so hard?”  
“I can’t just leave you be,” you yelled back. “I’m worried about you! What happened? I haven’t seen you since you left the room. What have they done to you?”  
His voice was oddly low. You couldn’t see his expression. “What did you just say?”  
You fell silent.  
“Good choice.” You froze at his frosty voice. “Hearing you talk to me like I’m the pathetic one makes me want to choke the life out of you.”

You subsided and settled back to the floor. For a while you sat motionless, staring across at nothing but the empty space. When you heard soft whimpers, your head rose. In the gloom, Saeran sobbed quietly so you wouldn’t hear. He didn’t seem threatening there in the darkness. His slight back shivered with misery.

“Saeran. . . ?”  
He didn’t seem to hear you. “The Savior wouldn’t throw me away.”

He only fell silent after a bottle clattered to the ground. It rolled slowly over to your cell spilling small tablets on its journey over. You held the empty bottle in your hand. Yet, no matter how long you stared at Saeran he didn’t speak to you again.

The quiet was suffocating, but nothing compared to trying to figure out what to say to Saeran. Finally, you spoke up.  
“Saeran. . . That’s not what this is. I’m not pitying you.”  
“I brought you here. You don’t get to pity me.”  
“I promise you, I’m not pretending to care about you, and I’m not patronizing you.”  
“Don’t talk to me. I already told you I hate hearing your voice.”  
“We’re not strangers, Saeran,” You hesitated before continuing. “I can't be the only one who believed we shared a moment.”  
“You’re an idiot if you think that,” Saeran laughed. “Not once have I ever been interested in you.”  
“That's a lie.”  
Saeran’s laugh echoed through the tunnel a second time. “The only thing that interested me about you is how much pain I can cause Saeyoung by using you.”  
Your eyes traced his outline. “Maybe it started out that way, but that's not how it's been lately.”  
For a long time, Luciel’s brother was silent.

You heard him shuffle close. His head moved into the shallow light of the tunnel. You saw his face and involuntarily sucked in a breath. Saeran’s face was bruised. The hands he gripped the bars with were crisscrossed with cuts. A hand came to your mouth.

“Take a good look. It’s nothing compared to what I’m going to do to Saeyoung,” he said. “That's the only thing I care about.”  
“Saeyoung wasn’t the one who did that to you,” you reminded. “It was Rika, your alleged saviour.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Rika,” you enunciated, “was the one. It wasn’t Saeyoung. He would take your place if it meant you wouldn’t get hurt—”  
“I said shut the hell up!”  
“No! I’m tired of seeing her mistreat everyone! That’s what she’s doing to you, Saeran!”  
“That’s impossible,” he screamed. “She’s the only one who ever truly loved me.”  
“Saeyoung is the one who loves you. If you talked to him, there’s no way you couldn’t know that.”  
“I’ll die before I ever trust him again.”  
“Look around; you’re not the only one Rika’s lied to.”  
He flinched away from the bars and gripped his head. You were immediately alert.  
“S-Saeran?”  
He groaned, and then cried out. He collapsed against the floor and began to shriek. That’s when you shouted for help.  
“Somebody please, something’s happening to him!”

. . .

Hours had gone by, but nobody had come. You’d wailed and screamed, but not a single disciple had responded. Saeran had suffered through the entire fit. He’d eventually fallen silent, but you hadn’t stopped calling out until it became apparent nobody was listening. With the realization, gruesome silence had followed.

“Saeran?” your voice was rough. He still didn’t respond. It’d been like that for an eternity. With your calls going unanswered by him. “Saeran, please answer me. I can’t take this anymore.”

Invasive light slashed across your vision. Momentarily the world was white. When your eyes adjusted a surge of disciples blocked your view of Saeran. His cell creaked open. You pushed yourself to your feet. Dirt bit into your hands.

“Where on earth were you? Something was happening to him earlier!” The disciples ignored you.  
“Brother Saeran, it’s time for your next session.” Saeran didn’t move. Your relief was short lived.  
“Don’t you do anything to him, you hear me?”  
“Please stand brother Saeran.”  
“Stop it,” you breathed. “Saeran!”  
“If you do not stand of your own free will, we’ll bring you ourselves.”  
“Listen to me for god's sake! You can’t do this to him! He’s one of you. You can’t!”  
They hoisted him up cruelly. He sagged in their arms, but he was conscious. His gaze was unfocused.  
“Saeran.” Tears sprang forth in your eyes. “Please, please don’t take him. I’ll—I’ll go instead. Please, you can’t do this to him.”  
Saeran’s eyes rested on you.  
The creak of your cell door opening snatched your attention from him. You immediately backed up. There was nothing to use as a weapon. The disciples moved inside. Fear made your body attuned to every movement. Sensitive to the tiniest sound.  
“You’d like to take his place?” The disciple who’d spoken to you before said. He shoved the cowl off his head. Hideous eyes gleamed in his repulsive face. “Grab her.”  
You flinched.  
“I don’t believe the Savior would look kindly on you harassing these two.”

The disciples froze in their place. Your stomach dropped into your toes at Jihyun’s voice. He wore one of the cloaks and in his hand was a flashlight. The disciples stopped advancing towards you.

“You have no authority here,” one of the disciples hissed. “There’s no need for us to listen to you.”  
V crossed his arms. “You were sent down here to check on them. Nothing more, and nothing less. I may not have any authority, but I can let the Savior know you disobeyed her orders.”  
“We didn’t,” a disciple blurted. “We thought if we sped up the process for these two, she’d praise us.”  
V looked straight at them for some time.  
The lead disciple pulled his hood up. “Come,” he said gruffly. “We’re leaving.”  
“But Geum—”  
The disciple addressed as Geum turned on his entourage. They were immediately quiet. He slowly faced Jihyun.  
“You aren’t supposed to be down here.”  
“And you aren't supposed to be terrorizing these two,” V answered. When none of the disciples moved, he continued, “Feel free to take it up with the Savior if you don’t believe me.”  
“There’s no need for that,” Geum said. The disciples strode past Jihyun, and one of them begrudgingly bumped into him. Regardless, they dispersed. You remembered how to breathe. As soon as they were gone, V came closer.  
“You’re okay now,” Jihyun assured. You relaxed a little, but not significantly. His betrayal came to mind.  
“Am I?” It came out harsher than you’d meant.  
Jihyun’s face fell. “I understand how you must feel, ___.” He paused when you turned away from him. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad I could get here before anything happened. I hope you’re okay.”  
Suddenly, your anger felt petty. “I appreciate the help, Jihyun, but I’m conflicted about trusting any of your actions. Especially after what happened.”  
“Forgive me, ___. This was the only way I could keep you all safe.”  
“We’re not safe here. You can’t guard all of us at the same time. In fact, you wouldn’t believe what they’ve done to Saeran.” That’s when V moved to see Saeran. He gently searched the boy. “He took too much of that medicine. I can’t imagine that’s a good thing.”  
V gently laid Saeran on his side.  
“Is he okay?”  
“He will be,” V answered. He eased back into your prison.  
“I guess you’re not here to let us out.”  
“I would if I could.”  
“Then why did you come?”  
“I brought some food. I don’t think you’ve eaten yet.”

He fished something wrapped in plastic out of his robe. They were pancakes. Gingerly, you took them. He didn’t react to your reluctance.

“Where are the others?” You asked.  
“I’m going to check on them,” he said. “I should be able to persuade Rika against whatever she’s deciding to do.”  
“Why would you betray us again, Jihyun? I thought we could trust you.”  
He exited your cell instead of answering. You weren’t surprised when he locked it. “I can’t stay here any longer.”  
“You could answer my question at least.”  
“I didn’t betray you.” There was a shocking amount of resolve in his gaze.  
“Don’t you understand what you’re doing to your relationship with RFA?”  
Jihyun stilled. “I understand.”  
“Then why are you doing this? Why are you sacrificing everything for her? She wouldn’t do the same for you.”  
“Love is like that.”  
“People in love don’t smile the way you do.”  
V turned. For a full minute, he was silent. “It’s not Rika’s fault. I’m the one who made her that way.”  
“I don’t have to be you to know you’re suffering too. Are you going to abandon Jumin and people who genuinely cared for you for Rika? Is she worth that much?”  
“Nothing good will happen if I stay here any longer,” he said instead. “I need your left hand, ___.” You offered it through the bars. He brought a small chip towards your bangle. The small chip was stained with crimson. Your bracelet beeped. It fell into Jihyun’s hand a moment after. Your eyes widened at your freed wrist.  
“How long have you had that?”  
He shoved your bangle into his pocket without answering.  
“V, if you had that this entire time—”  
“I didn’t.”  
You didn’t know if he was lying or not. He turned to go.  
“V.” He glanced back. “Move me into Saeran’s cell. I want to help him.”  
“___. . .”  
“Please.”

* * *

V had believed travelling to where RFA had initially been held would be easy. He’d taken in the structure of the tunnel on the trek to Mint Eye. Going so far as to commit the scent to memory, along with the uneven cement. He’d been sure of himself. Now as he trod through the passageway, it was apparent he’d overestimated. The dampness made his landmarks impractical. The more the path was travelled, the further precarious it became. Brittle cement crunched and grated beneath his feet. Several times he’d moved only to have the stone break where he stepped. His failing vision took forever to adjust in the light and hardly aided him.

When he finally arrived the back of his neck prickled. Before, his every move had been watched. Now he was alone. Saeran wasn’t watching the cameras. The only audible sounds were his footsteps. V got to work. Each door unlocked for him with ___’s bangle. He felt the lack of the other RFA members intensely as he moved through their rooms. He increased his pace. He was working on borrowed time. It took too long to find everything he needed, and longer still to uncover Saeran’s hideout. He stepped cautiously into the shadowy room flooded with computers and screens. The monitors were their own forest. He had to weave around them.

“There you are.” He lifted Saeran’s laptop, but it was trapped. Entwined in a network of silver and black wires. He could not get into it himself. So he yanked the wires from it and took the charger with him. Then he returned to Mint Eye. He had to get to Luciel as quickly as possible.

* * *

“You’re watching me like I’m about to disappear, Yoosung,” Rika giggled.

He was ramrod straight as Rika adjusted her ceremonial robes. They draped over her slender figure modestly, but the intricate details of the fabric drew his eye. He never had time to forget how incredible Rika was.

“I’m admiring how many styles suit you,” Yoosung replied. “I’ve always had one style; others didn’t suit me very well.”  
She flowed over to him and adjusted the sash of his robe casually.  
“You’ve always been handsome, Yoosung,” she recalled with a smile. “You should give yourself more credit.”  
“I don’t have religious beliefs,” Yoosung confessed. He dropped his head.  
“But you look phenomenal in religious garments.”  
“I feel like a fake in these clothes.”  
She met his eyes meaningfully. “I’m with you now. Believe for me. I’m your miracle.”

He nodded. His face flushed when she wrapped her arms around him. He hadn’t expected it, so it took him a moment to return it. She squeezed him tightly once he did.

“I’m so glad you’re here, Yoosung. I feel happy when I’m with you.” Rika slowly eased away from him, but she kept her arms where they were. Her large green eyes twinkled.  
“T-Then I’ll always be here. If you need me, I won’t go anywhere Rika.”  
“Would you mind doing my hair?” she asked. “The ceremony today is special, and I know you’ll do a good job.”  
She handed him a brush in the dressing room and took a seat.

His hand trembled faintly as he ran the brush through Rika’s hair. It was a platonic moment, but there was something about the simplicity that made him blush deeper. It was only the two of them in the dressing room, and it had been nearly all morning. He had Rika all to himself. He felt lightheaded as he brushed hair back from her neck.

“I talked to V after I left your room,” Yoosung admitted. “He didn’t come back did he?”  
“No, he didn’t. Thank you, Yoosung.”

The appreciation coursed through him like alcohol. It was euphoric. Now that they were alone, he observed her. The more intently he did, the more in-depth her enchanting aura grew. She looked like she couldn’t be an earthly being. He gazed upon her freely — without fear — like he hadn’t been able to do with ___. To his amazement, Rika’s hair became softer than ___’s.

“Will the rest of RFA be at the ceremony?”  
“The ceremony is for them, Yoosung.”  
“Do I get to join?”  
“There’s no need. You’re already a part of Mint Eye.” Rika continued before he could comment. “How’s my hair going?”  
“I don’t uh . . .” he stammered and blushed. “Know any particular styles, Rika.”  
“It’s okay to leave it down.”  
“Then um,” Yoosung coughed softly and bowed his head. “You’re all done.”

She rose from her chair without a sound and faced him. He tensed when her soft, slender hand cupped his cheek. She lifted his face. Unconsciously he took note of her petite nose, and glossy lips.

“Could you grab the headdress for me?”  
“A-Absolutely.” His hands shook, but he managed to grab it. Long eyelashes brushed Rika’s cheeks as she closed her eyes. Her head was bowed. Yoosung swallowed. He eased it onto her head gently, but securely.  
“How does it look?” Rika said only loud enough so he could just hear her. It forced him to really listen to the sound of her voice.  
“It looks . . .” Yoosung began in a strangely enraptured voice. “Angelic.”  
“We’re holding the ceremony downstairs in the amphitheatre. I have a few duties beforehand, but I’ll see you afterward.”

Yoosung nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak. He knew he shouldn’t be blushing. He also knew his heart wasn’t supposed to be beating so fast. He hadn’t seen Rika in a long time. The effect of her presence was a little too much. He let out a shaky breath as soon as she left. He remembered ___. He thought about Rika. There was one, then both, then neither.

* * *

“Hey, I know you can hear me you, shitheads!” Zen shouted. His knuckles tightened around the bars of RFA’s cell. He shook the squeaky metal deliberately, so the sound sheared through the tunnels. “If a single hair on ___’s head is harmed you’re going to have me to deal with, understand that?”  
“Would you shut up already?” A disciple snapped. “Savior save me if I have to come over there.”  
“Try it,” Zen hissed. “I won’t be taken by surprise this time.”  
When a disciple stormed over, Jaehee leaped up.  
“Please, he doesn’t mean it,” she blurted. “Let us be. He won’t do it again. I’ll make sure of it.”  
“You better.”  
The disciple backed away, but only after shooting a glare at Zen. Jaehee set a steady hand on Zen’s arm.  
“Zen, please stop. Even if you yell nothing good is going to come of it. We’re all going to get in trouble if this continues.”

With a hard sigh, Zen pivoted towards the others. It was a bleak scene. Jumin had been treated, but he hadn’t said a word since. Luciel sat across from him.

“Aren’t you frustrated?” Zen demanded. “We can’t just sit here. We have to do something!”  
“Like what?” Jumin responded dryly. “What do you plan to accomplish from yelling, Zen?”  
“Maybe one of them will come in here.”  
“And maybe all of them will.”  
“Either way,” Jaehee said before Jumin and Zen argued. “It won’t be good.”  
“We don’t know that. We have a chance. Even if Jumin is injured, there’s still three of us.”  
“Don’t be irrational, Zen,” Jumin cautioned. “Even if we went through with your plan do you know how many flaws it has? We don’t know where the exit is. We don’t know where ___ is. We don’t know where Yoosung is. The three of you are still wearing bangles which we cannot take off ourselves. Luciel’s brother is still here, and there are thousands of disciples against the three of you. It will not be enough to save us. It’d be best to preserve our energy,”  
“We can’t just give up!” Zen shouted. “They have ___!”  
“I understand that.”  
“And considering what they did to you, her chances aren’t looking so great. I’m going crazy in here!”  
“Calm down, Zen,” Jaehee said. “We’re all worried.”  
Zen swung to Luciel. “Luciel, you’re always boasting about your skills. You’re an agent of some looney company or whatever, right? Do something.”  
Luciel’s fists tightened. “I’ve already looked around, Zen. I don’t have anything to use.”  
“Then be resourceful.”  
“He can’t make something out of nothing,” Jaehee added.  
“Well, he sure talked about it like he could!”  
“Don’t you think I’m frustrated too?” Luciel snapped back. “I have way more at risk here than you, Zen.”  
“This is descending into a pointless argument,” Jaehee said over everyone else. “Stop it. We won’t get anywhere divided. How many times does it have to happen for you to get it?”  
“God,” Zen sighed sharply. He spun and kicked the wall. “Goddamnit!”

He slumped and ran his fingers through his hair. The silence was brief.

“What are we going to do?”  
“We have to wait,” Jumin said. “There are no other options.”  
“Wait until Rika formulates a plan? Rika doesn’t like ___. She’s in danger. Can’t you feel it?”  
“Regardless of how we feel, we cannot get out of this ourselves,” Jaehee expressed sadly.  
“We have no other choice.”  
“How the hell did we get here?” Zen groaned. “Why the hell are things like this?”  
“Because V lied to us,” Luciel added darkly.  
All eyes slid to Jumin, but his expression didn’t change. Zen shuffled on his feet.  
Jaehee spoke up. “I’m sorry about V, Mr. Han. I understand he was dear to you.”  
Jumin closed his eyes. “It’s irrelevant to our situation. We have larger issues.”  
“Yeah.” Zen stepped forward. “The people here are out of their goddamn minds. One look at Jumin is all it takes to know.”  
“Can we put any stock in your brother, Luciel?” Jaehee inquired. “It’d be nice to know we have at least one ally among all these strangers.”  
“I don’t know. Saeran hates me.”  
“He mentioned that you abandoned him?”  
“That’s not true. I didn’t just walk away from him. He’s my blood. My only blood.”  
“What are the odds he cares about that now?” Jumin stared at Luciel. Luciel didn’t hold his gaze for long.  
“Low.”  
“Hell Luciel, I thought the cards I’d been dealt were bad. Seems like nothing compared to that.”  
Luciel snorted. “Tell me about it, Zen.”  
“Family drama aside,” Jumin began. “The best thing for us to do is look like we’re playing along.”  
“That’s not going to be enough to get us out of here,” Zen countered. “We can’t stand around waiting for an opportunity. Anything can happen while we’re waiting.”  
“Yes, anything. Including C&R locating us.”  
Zen crossed his arms. “I think this is the only time I’ve ever been slightly grateful you’re a trust fund on two legs.”  
“We don’t know how long that’ll take,” Luciel said.  
Jaehee adjusted her glasses. “It’s still our best option.”  
“We have to save, ___.”  
“We can’t leave Saeran, V, or Rika either. Especially Rika. We’re living the example of why she can’t be left alone.”  
“I can’t believe you included V in there, Jaehee,” Luciel said. “He deserves whatever comes to him.”  
Jaehee’s face fell. “I feel as betrayed as the rest of you, but he’ll be worse off if we do nothing for him. Haven’t you considered he’s like this because we weren’t given the opportunity to help him? We have the chance now.”  
Luciel didn’t budge. “He made his choices.”  
Jumin stared at the wall. “The road to hell is paved with good intentions, as they say.”  
“Exactly,” Luciel affirmed. “Even if it wasn’t what he intended, or he wasn’t responsible in the first place, that changed after he threw us under the bus. Nobody made him lie. He wasn’t held at gunpoint.”  
Jaehee looked to Zen. “It’s hard enough thinking how we’ll get out of this mess, Jaehee...”  
“We can’t just leave him.”  
“If C&R comes, we won’t have to.”  
“So we’re back to buying time until then,” Luciel said. “And what happens if they don’t come for us?”  
“Then our secondary focus is Rika.”  
Zen’s eyes lit up. “As long as we can stop Rika, we can solve most of our problems, right?”  
“However,” Jumin said loudly and meaningfully. “There is no way to do that currently.”  
Jaehee nodded. “We’ll have to be vigilant.”  
“What about Yoosung? He’s around too.”  
“He’ll be useless. It’s obvious how much he adores Rika.”  
“It’s lovely to see you all.”

RFA swivelled around. Rika had materialized. Her fair hair and bold green eyes made her face picturesquely feminine. She was striking in her ritualistic robes. The headdress she wore brought out the highlights in her long hair. A mob of disciples was behind her.

“It’s been a while,” Rika recalled with a smile. “I trust you slept well.”  
“We were doing fine without seeing you,” Luciel answered.  
“What do you want, Rika?” Jumin asked.  
Zen stepped forward. “Where is __?”  
Jaehee crossed her arms.  
“So many questions,” Rika giggled, bringing a delicate hand to her mouth. “There’ll be time to answer them.” Her expression changed as she scanned them. “I realize I haven’t been so good to you.”  
Zen’s eyes widened. “What?”  
“Jihyun and I had a discussion, so I’ve changed my mind.”  
Jumin stilled. Luciel’s eyes narrowed. “Changed it to what?”  
“I would like to show you my work here before we make any hasty decisions. So, we’re spending the day together like old times.”  
RFA glanced at each other before speaking.  
“None of us wish to see your work,” Jaehee started. “Especially after what you did to Mr. Han.”  
Rika continued smiling as though she hadn’t heard Jaehee. “I believe if you see Mint Eye, you’d be more inclined to it. Please give it a chance.”  
“There’s no way in hell that’s happening,” Luciel said. “How can you stand there and smile like nothing happened to Saeran?”  
“Saeran is extremely happy here, Luciel.” Rika gazed at him from beneath lowered lashes. “I can’t say the same about the place you left him.”  
Luciel’s fists began to shake. “You—”  
“I don’t wish for this morning to be distasteful.” Rika interrupted unemotionally. “Yesterday was full of unpleasantries wouldn’t you agree?

Nobody spoke. Even Zen contemplated.

“Today is a fresh start in comparison,” Rika continued. Her smile shattered like a dropped mask. “Do not throw it away.”  
“Is that a threat?”  
“It’s a warning.”  
“Who are you. . . ? What happened to Rika? No wonder Jumin warned me not to approach you.”  
Rika’s eyebrows rose. Her gaze fell on Jumin. “Did he?”  
Zen failed to notice his mistake. “Rika, let us go. We can get you help.”  
“Do I look like I need help?”  
“You don’t want any of us to answer that,” Luciel said offhandedly.  
Rika didn’t respond to the comment. She smiled brilliantly. “Disciples.”  
Jumin flinched. Luciel rose. Jaehee and Zen both stepped back. Rika laughed.  
“No need to go on the offensive. They’re opening the door so we can take our tour.”  
“We’re not going anywhere,” Luciel said.  
“It’s not optional. Are you going to come freely or painfully? I’d suggest the former. Jumin to his detriment chose the latter.”  
The muscles in Luciel’s jaw twitched. Jumin’s expression darkened. Zen’s eyes widened. Jaehee came forward.  
“We will go.”  
“Jaehee—”  
“This is the best option for us. How do you intend to move Mr. Han?”  
“There’s a chair for him,” Rika grinned malevolently. Jumin’s burning gaze met hers at the silent jab. “He won’t have to do any walking.”  
“It’s settled then.”  
“I’m not going anywhere until I see Saeran.”  
Jaehee turned. “You’re not getting any closer to him staying in here, Luciel.”  
So they each moved. Before they could exit, however, Rika opened a bottle. She tapped four pills into her hand.  
“You each have to take one before you come out here.”  
Luciel stepped back.  
“What is it?” Zen asked.

Jumin shuffled forward and took one without arguing. He was the first free of the cell. Jaehee’s eyes never left him until he settled in the waiting chair. Anger stayed etched on his face. When nothing happened to Jumin, she tentatively took one as well. Zen was third. Luciel stood inside. He did not move forward.

“Luciel?” Jaehee called.  
“I can’t.” There was a brief flicker in his eyes. He didn’t seem afraid of the medicine. There was something deeper under the surface. “I-I can’t.”  
Rika didn’t move. “You’ll take it,” she said softly, “or a disciple will feed it to you.”  
“We need to get moving, Luciel.”  
“I can’t,” he whispered. His eyes bored into Rika’s. “In regards to drugs and alcohol...you know why I can’t—”  
“Take it, or ___ isn’t going to have a good time.”  
They all watched as Luciel’s trembling hand reached for the narcotic. His eyes were haunted.  
“I’ll follow along behind, Rika. Don’t make me—”

Her eyes were empty. He popped the small pill into his mouth but didn’t swallow. He moved to exit. Rika’s hand shot out. She stared at him forever until finally, he swallowed. They were so focused on Luciel; nobody saw Jumin slip his pill from his mouth into his sleeve.

“Then let’s start the tour,” Rika beamed. She was the only one smiling.


	25. The Cleansing

 

 Chapter 25  
  
Your prison was lit better after V left the flashlight. Time passed at a slow crawl as you gazed at Saeran. After V had allowed you into his cell, you’d moved his head into your lap. Initially, you thought it’d be intrusive, but you couldn’t think of anything else. Hopefully, he wouldn’t react too negatively. You could see how ashen his complexion was. So pale that he looked sickly. His skin was feverishly warm. He’d had blood on his back when you’d moved him, but there hadn’t been much to do about it. From up close you could examine the bruises. Gently, faintly, you ran your fingers through his hair. If it could offer him even a little comfort, you were willing.  
  
“Saeran. . .”  
His eyes fluttered open. Anticipation halted your breath. You waited for his reaction. His eyes were cloudy.  
“How did you get over here?” He asked. “Who said you could touch me?”  
“I can move away if it’s uncomfortable for you,” you said honestly. “I just. . . I wanted to be over here. To do something for you. I know it’s not much, this might not even be helpful, but—”  
Saeran stared up at you. You pulled your hands out of his hair, but the change in his expression stopped you from moving. Saeran too was still.  
“I’m just rambling on and doing things on my own. I’m sorry.”  
“I could kill you,” he said. “I’ve told you multiple times. Why are you over here?”  
“Because I care about you.”  
He turned on you. You didn’t flinch. His hand moved towards you, and all you did was watch him. Even when his gold eyes darkened lethally.  
“What?”  
“I want to know you’re okay, Saeran. You can’t possibly imagine how terrifying it was for me to watch you laying here, lifelessly.” Tears blurred your gaze. “I don’t ever want to see that again. Ever.”  
His hands settled around your neck. You didn’t make a sound. “I told you not to speak to me. I don’t want you near me.”  
“Saeran. . .”  
“You care about me? Everyone who’s ever said that to me is a liar! Do you think I’m going to believe you? Do you think I’m going to fall for that lie again?”  
“It’s not a lie.”  
He looked at you searchingly. Despite where his hands were, he didn’t apply pressure. His gazed hardened, but his hands didn’t move. The rage that shimmered in his eyes was hot enough to explode, but his hands remained gentle. Until finally, his hands fell away, and so did his eyes.  
“Why aren’t you afraid of me anymore?”  
“I don’t think you’re going to hurt me. I want to trust you, Saeran. I already do.”  
“Those disciples would have done whatever they wanted to you.” He said instead. “Do you know that? And I’m not talking about them beating you.”  
“I know. . .”  
“Then why would you open your mouth?”  
“To save you.”  
“You’re the stupidest girl I’ve ever met.”  
Your lips became a thin line. “Rude.”  
“You stayed in a mysterious chat room with strangers. You entered a random apartment on my word. You keep throwing yourself in harm's way.”  
“The people I can protect are more important.”  
For the second time, Saeran’s gaze examined yours. “I don’t understand you. People like you don’t exist. I don’t believe it.”  
“Then look a little longer.”  
It didn’t shake Saeran. “What do you want? Everyone wants something. Is it the way out? Do you want to know where the real exit is?”  
“I want to know if you’re okay. There was blood on your back.”  
“Wouldn’t be the first time. It won’t be the last either.”  
Your eyes widened, but you didn't know what to say. Saeran moved, and you reached out. He brushed your hand away.  
“Don’t touch me. And don’t speak to me anymore. . . I can’t go back to that dark abyss. I won’t.”  
“What really happened to you, Saeran? Can’t you tell me?”  
“I don’t know,” he answered, almost without thinking. “I don’t know anymore. I don’t care either. Don’t bother calling out next time. I don’t want to live anymore.”  
“Saeran. . . you can’t be serious.”  
His eyes were a muddy gold. “I should’ve died a long time ago. I shouldn’t have eaten any of the food Saeyoung snuck in to feed me. I shouldn’t have drunk any of the water he brought me. I should’ve starved. That would’ve been better than this.”  
“Don’t say that.”  
“I was selfish. It was idiotic to want to live in the first place. Because I choose to live, I’m still shackled to this pathetic life.”  
“Saeran please…”  
He turned, but his eyes didn’t see you. “They can thrash the life out of me. I don’t care anymore. If I finally die, this suffering will end.”  
  
It happened suddenly. You moved and your arms locked around Saeran. It was a powerful grasp of both arms. As though you could hold him together. A hopeful contact of two bodies. One of which was years overdue. It wasn’t merely a hug, but a dedicated effort to pour affection into the broken parts of him. Saeran stiffened at the abruptness. Then he caved. He bent sharply at the torso and pressed down on you. His hands were limp at his sides. He pushed into you until there was no room until you nearly fell backwards. He was unnervingly light, and you held him.  
  
“Please don’t say that, Saeran. Please. You have no idea how precious your life is. There’s still hope for you. Luciel cares about you. He never abandoned you,” you whispered. “That was a lie.”  
He trembled.  
“You have a chance. Happiness will come to you, but only if you get out of this damned place. I promise you.”  
It was some time before Saeran stopped shaking. Even when he was still, he didn't move away. The gliding of your hands through his hair was automatic. It had its own inexplicable texture. Again, the curly mass of his locks slide slowly between your fingers: lightly tickling your fingertips. Here and there were tiny marks and irregular bumps from poorly healed scars. Trauma from his past lived on like a story across his flesh.  
  
He lifted his head. Finally, his white hair fell over his eyes. He swallowed but didn’t say anything. You didn’t know what to say either, so the silence remained. Your cheeks heated, and you eased your hands out of his hair as calmly as you could. You settled both of your hands in your lap.  
  
“Do you feel a little better now?”  
He looked the other way and didn’t answer. You didn’t miss the tinge of red on his face.  
“Speak to Luciel, Saeran,” you said. “Trust him.” Saeran didn’t face you. He still didn’t say anything. “Please.”  
“This is a beautiful scene,” a voice broke in. You swivelled around and stood when you recognized the disciple Geum. His hood was down. Saeran glanced over as well.  
“Well, I can’t blame you. I like girls like her too,” Geum snickered. It was a horrible sound, but not as ghastly as his lazy smile. Behind him was his usual entourage.  
“What do you want?” You demanded. “V already informed you that you weren’t allowed to torment us.”  
“I’ll go to my next session,” Saeran said. “There’s no need for theatrics.”  
Geum stepped forward. His grin broadened. “This time I’ve got different orders. We aren’t here for you.”  
You forced yourself not to step back at the implication. Nothing good would come from looking weak in front of the disciples.  
“Liar.” You hissed.  
“I’m afraid not. The Savior has instructed us to prepare you for her ceremony.”  
Saeran’s eyebrows rose. “What ceremony?”  
“You’re lucky brother. You get to attend. However, another crew is coming for you later.”  
Geum’s eyes settled on you. “For now, it’s just her and us.”  
They opened the cell. Saeran stood. You were stunned when he stepped in front of you. “She’s not going anywhere.”  
The disciples paused beside Geum who arched an eyebrow.  
“I must’ve heard that wrong. These are the Saviors orders. The disciple I knew never defied them.”  
“Either way, she’s not going anywhere.”  
“Has she gotten to you?” The female disciple with the husky voice asked.  
“Saeran,” a disciple on the left said. His voice shivered. “Step aside.”  
“You must not have heard me when I told you she’s not leaving.”  
Geum’s gaze darkened. “There are five of us and two of you. Stand down, brother. You’re in no condition to resist.”  
“You’d be surprised,” Saeran threatened.  
  
It happened like lightning: there was no warning. Geum’s fist swung through the air, and suddenly, unexpectedly, the disciples began to fall. The disciple with the shivering voice fell first, his head slamming back against the cell bars. The only female disciple among the group reeled out after him. She staggered over gasping and collapsed on her side. Wheezing for air sharply. Saeran dodged Geum’s initial punches but the fourth one slammed into him ferociously, and he wobbled. You threw yourself at Geum. Your body slamming into his like the slash of a sword. He stumbled and fell like an elephant off a tightrope. There was time for a firm kick before your body crashed into the ground. Your breath left you in a puff. The stable weight of another person pinning you to the ground. You thrashed and fought to free yourself. There was the firm weight of your elbow slamming into a jaw before your wrists were secured against the floor.  
  
“Get off me!”  
“This will be over soon.”  
And it was. The tables turned in a single lapse. The remaining disciple and Geum ganged up on Saeran. You struggled, but it was ineffective.  
“Don’t hurt him!” You shouted.  
Geum spat loudly. “You motherfucker. You split my goddamn lip!”  
Saeran laughed. It was tinged with pain. “You should thank me. You look half decent now.”  
He punched Saeran hard, knocking him against the slate. The disciple above you applied more pressure. You cried out.  
“You think you’re funny, huh?”  
“Geum,” the other disciple pleaded. “We should leave. We don’t have time for this.”  
“Take the girl,” Geum shouted. “You know exactly where to take her.”  
“No!” You screamed. You wrestled against the two disciples who hoisted you out of the cell. “No!”  
Geum paid no attention to your yell. He didn’t even turn his head. The kick was a mighty blow that jerked Saeran up from the ground. He smashed into the wall and was as limp as a dropped cloth. A scream halted in your throat. Your hands trembled.  
“You bastard.” Your voice was horrendously dry. “You fucking bastard!”  
Geum swung around. He observed you curiously with his deadpan eyes. “If you didn’t want this to happen, you should’ve come in the first place.”  
It was enough. You launched yourself at him. Ripping free of the two distracted disciples. Your nails raked across his face before the disciples yanked you painfully back between them. Geum howled dreadfully and swore copiously. A large scratch disfigured his face. Blood leaked into his right eye.  
  
“You bitch!” He roared. There was a second to process his step forward. He raised his hand. A disciple pivoted to block him.  
“The Savior will be upset if you strike her.”  
It barely stopped him. His breathing was ragged. His eyes coloured with rage.  
“Get her out of here,” he hissed. “Now.”  
  
. . .  
  
They’d half-dragged you to a secluded room. It was bare aside from sparse furnishings. A red silk cloak was thrown in front of you. It hit the floor with a soft thump.  
  
“Put it on, and nothing else,” Geum hissed. Defiance got the better of you. You didn’t move.  
“No. I’m not doing anything until Saeran is okay.”  
  
The disciples in the room glared at you. Geum was the only one sitting.  
  
“Do you think this is a joke, girl?” He pointed at his face and continued icily. “I’m only too eager to strike you. So the next time I hear the word ‘no’ from you, I won’t hesitate to send you to the floor. Get changed.”  
Unsteadily you knelt and lifted the clothing with shaking hands.  
“What’s happening at this ceremony?”  
He didn’t answer. He glanced meaningfully at the clock.  
“I can’t change when you’re all in here.”  
One disciple pointed to the bathroom. You slipped inside, but it was a temporary respite. There was no lock on the door or any windows. A soft curse left you. You hadn’t expected one anyway. There was nothing in the cupboards. Everything was empty, and nothing was removable. If there was an escape from Mint Eye, it was not here.  
  
“Hurry up in there!” A disciple shouted. “Or we’ll dress you ourselves.”  
There wasn’t anything more horrible than the thought of that. Your body trembled as you undressed and changed. The robe was marked with nonsensical black scribbles. With each moment your mind raced with a new terror. Saeran’s condition plagued you. You stopped yourself from imagining something horrible about RFA. The only thing you could do was follow them. Running would be dangerous. Fighting even more so. It took several more minutes to build up something resembling composure before you exited the bathroom.  
  
The disciples looked you over.  
  
“Now,” one of them started. “Finally we can bring you to the ceremony.”  
  
* * *  
  
The Medicine of Salvation Rika had given RFA was not the standard dosage. Jumin could tell immediately because although he’d dried his mouth quickly before accepting the pill, lingering saliva had dissolved a thin layer on his tongue. He was lucid now, but earlier, his mind had buzzed. Like a sudden rush of endorphins had seized him. Everything had been caked in a dazzling euphoria. Everything had felt unreal. Like an intangible dream, he would not wake up from. The disciples had lifted his chair, and he rocked the wave like an Egyptian prince being carried into his wedding. His rush had ended there, but he could not say the same about the rest of RFA.  
Zen was dazed and stumbled like a drunk. Jaehee had lost her glasses. Luciel looked impeccably lost. He kept stopping and reaching out in front of him before he continued. Jumin kept an eye on all of them, but it pained him that was the only thing he could do. Something was terribly wrong. They hadn’t taken a tour of Mint Eye at all. Rika strode forward with a destination in mind.  
  
He was last to hear the noise. Lights blinded him. They emerged into an amphitheatre, and half the circular centre was a stage where they presently stood. Jumin’s eyes widened. Disciples surrounded them. Each seat was occupied. He stared out into a sea of thousands of cloaked figures. The uproar was overwhelming as he was dropped on stage. Luciel covered his ears. The crowd made unbearable noise. Cheers, shouts, whistles. A few disciples remained on stage. Rika gestured warmly, and the crowd erupted. The applause was like thunder. Zen swayed. Jaehee dropped to her knees. Luciel looked ill. Jumin trembled. He was alert, but presently he didn’t see a way out of this.  
  
“My pious disciples,” Rika began. The crowd fell silent to hear her. “I am blessed to have you here today to participate in this ceremony. As many of you know, it is that time again. The time where we welcome new brothers and sisters into our humble embrace. Into our collective paradise here at Mint Eye. Where we offer another set of lost sheep a higher standing. We are all entitled to happiness.”  
“A happiness that isn’t fleeting, but permanent,” The crowd replied in unison.  
Dread stilled Jumin.  
Rika beamed, “An everlasting party of happiness that never ends.”  
“That is our collective dream.”  
“Our Magenta,” Rika finished with the crowd.  
She strode leisurely across the stage. “However, as most of you may conclude, this is a special circumstance. I usually do not lead the final cleansing. This is a different case. After this cleansing, Mint Eye will reach new heights.” She paused. “For too long we have only been able to spread so far. We have all personally experienced the taint of the outside world. The suffering is rampant, but we are the cure. Take a look at these four initiates behind me. They will guide us all into the future. Their ties to the outside world will bring our message further. Will guide our dream substantially into the light. And so, I will personally usher them in.”  
The crowd lost itself in praise.  
“I know,” Rika cried. “I’m elated too my Believers! Finally, we can offer the world redemption. We’ll wash out the filth and purify those still in distress and hardship. That’s what we do here at Mint Eye.”  
“We’re blessed by the Savior.”  
“And blessed you are,” Rika delivered. Her eyes glittered. “As these initiates soon will be too.”  
“No...” Jumin breathed.  
“Don’t you wish to save them?”  
“We wish to save them,” the crowd screamed.  
“Don’t you wish the utmost happiness upon them!”  
“We wish it. We will it. Let your will be done, Savior.”  
“Beautiful.” Rika brought a hand to her mouth. Joyful tears made her eyes brilliant. The crowd expressed its devotion. “I am proud of you all. You are proof there’s hope in this dreadful world. The unity here brings joy to my soul.”  
Jumin tried not to react as Rika began to cry. She fell to her knees, and her golden headdress bobbed. The light made her sparkle. The crowd tried to console her. Zen trembled, and so did Jaehee. Luciel wobbled.  
“This is all I wanted,” Rika sobbed. Steadily, she lifted her head. “How can we not let this splendour touch the world?” Her gaze fell back to her hands. “And yet. . . there are people against us.” Her voice rose. “People who prefer chaos and pain to our solution. . .”  
A disciple on the stage helped Rika to her feet.  
“It makes me feel unsteady. It makes me devastated. Would you like to know who?”  
“Who?” The crowd shouted. “Who?”  
Jumin’s eyes widened. His dread intensified.  
Rika’s gaze was pinned on the separate entrance at the opposite side of the amphitheatre.  
“There is a false prophet attempting to lead us astray. An unholy wretch from the outside world who claims I am sinful!” Rika set a hand on her collar and gestured a hand like a wave towards the crowd. “That our good works are immoral and demonic! This false prophet came in and tainted these initiates behind me! She pretended to be a lamb using persuasive words to elicit sympathy and goodwill from others. Her mission is to force you out. To guide you to sin and suffering as is attached to the Antichrist!”  
The crowd gasped.  
“This depraved seducer is trying to kill our dream. She spreads deception and torment where we faithfully rescue the souls of men and women from disaster.”  
Rika glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes scanned Zen, Jaehee, Luciel, and settled on Jumin.  
“Bring her in.”  
  
* * *  
  
You were forcefully shoved through ginormous doors and crashed into the ground. The hard floor of the amphitheatre scraped your knees. The crowd booed and shouted. It was deafening. You had a moment to take in where you were before sand slammed into you. You sputtered and coughed. Two disciples flanked you. Rika was on a stage before you and behind her was RFA. You gasped. Each of them looked worse for wear. Luciel stared through everything. Only Jumin looked coherent.  
  
“There she is,” Rika said. She towered above you on the stage, but there was no missing her grin. “The false prophet. The one who means to lead us all astray. Gaze upon her. Her contemptible face is a ruse. Following her, believing in her will guide you straight to misery.”  
“You’re insane!” you shouted. “What are you going on about?”  
A disciple in the crowd jumped to his feet.  
“She only spews evil words,” Rika declared loudly.  
“Do you even know what they did to Saeran in the cells!” You yelled.  
“Sae. . . ran. . .” Luciel groaned.  
“She tried to take my place,” Rika laughed. “Can you imagine it?”  
The crowd threatened you, each phrase you caught was worse than the last.  
“She even dared to strike me,” Rika’s eyes swirled a maddening, chaotic green. “And now, it’s only fit for my disciples to decide the punishment. She’s too tainted to purify.”  
The crowd went crazy. They were borderline bloodthirsty. You couldn’t believe how many people made up Mint Eye. Suddenly, you were a tiny red dot in an entire lynch mob of white and black.  
  
Rika stepped off the stage and sauntered towards you. Her triumphant smirk made you shake with rage. Your fist tightened. Rika was within hitting range.  
  
“Do it,” Rika said so only you could hear. “What do you think will happen to you if all these disciples come down here? I’m curious.” Her eyes glimmered with sadistic glee. “I won’t stop any of it.”  
“You bitch,” you cursed. “What do you intend to do?”  
Rika bent towards you. Her slender, gorgeous fingers gripped your jaw. “I hope you enjoyed insulting me. That’s the last time you’re going to get to enjoy it. Remember when you struck me? Do you recall how you said, I’m going to wish I never met you? How is it now? Can you still say that with absolute confidence?”  
“I’d say go to hell, Rika, but then I’d feel bad for those degenerates.”  
Rika didn’t respond. She released you. Then the world flashed white. A shock of pain slashed across your face. Agonizingly slowly, you glared murder up at Rika. Her eyes were brutally cold. Her handprint was a glaring red mark on your face.  
  
Then she had the audacity to smile pleasantly. She turned prettily on her heels and sauntered back towards the stage. Her pace was deliberately slow. An obvious powerplay that skyrocketed your rage. The crowd held their breath. They were ready to consume you at a single display of threat. You could not open your mouth. There were too many disciples. There was the possibility Rika would sick them on RFA. You could not bear it. So you stayed silent. Your hand gingerly touching your tender cheek.  
  
“We can start the cleansing,” Rika sang. Eight disciples stepped forward to flank each RFA member. Each disciple carried a bundle of manila rope. She strode up onto the stage. “It may, however, take a while for your brain to become happy.”  
Rika spun to face the crowd. “Today another human being has cast aside worldly sin.”  
The ceremony began.  
“You have been chosen,” The crowd proclaimed passionately.  
“There won’t be a cleansing.” It was Jihyun’s voice. You lifted your head. He was a welcome sight among the frenzy. He stood on stage  
Rika’s eyes widened. “V?”  
“You promised me nobody was going to get hurt. So what is this?”  
“I didn’t promise you anything,” Rika said firmly. “I offered you the chance to take them remember? And you turned it down.”  
Jumin stood. His emotions finally got the better of him. “You what?”  
Both Rika and Jihyun stared at him in surprise.  
“Did I hear that right?”  
“It’s not what you think, Jumin,” V promised.  
Rika’s eyes stabbed into Jumin. “Didn’t you take the medicine?”  
“We had the chance to leave. . . and you didn’t take it?”  
“I couldn’t take it,” V defended. “It didn’t include ___.”  
“The medicine couldn’t have worn off so quickly. Disciples, seize Mr. Han.”  
Unexpectedly, instead of seizing Jumin, both disciples crashed to the floor. Jumin was eerily still, and eerily dexterous. He’d hit both of them. The darkness in his gaze was that of an executioner. The other six disciples on stage stepped back.  
“What are you doing?” Rika cried. “I told you to seize him!”  
Three disciples tried. Three disciples failed. Jumin wielded his rage like a weapon. You stood during the commotion. Jumin took two steps towards Rika.  
“No!”  
V stepped in front of her.  
“Whatever you’re thinking of doing, it’s a bad idea, Jumin. Please, let me handle this.”  
Jumin looked meaningfully out among the crowd. Then his gaze returned to Jihyun.  
“Move aside, Jihyun.”  
“Think about this, Jumin!”  
“I’m not going to ask twice.”  
“I can’t move...you know that.”  
“Are you an idiot? Can’t you see how bad this has gotten? How much is it going to take? How much more does this cult have to grow for you to see the truth!” Jihyun’s agonized face returned.  
  
The only open window died as Jumin glared at Jihyun. A few more disciples rushed at him and carried him back across the stage. Zen, Jaehee, and Luciel were still dazed.  
  
“Jihyun,” you cried. “Why… every time… why?”  
Rika snorted. “Did you think this man could save any of you?”  
He dropped his head. “I can’t let any harm come to Rika. No matter what. . . But there won’t be a cleansing.”  
“Disciples,” Rika said unemotionally. “Seize Jihyun as well.”  
They did. Ironically. He didn’t resist.  
“I am the one who says what will and won’t happen.”  
“Rika,” V pleaded. “It’s enough now. . . Why won’t you stop? I admit it,” he said. “You’re the stronger one. You were right. So please, let’s just stop this. I’m the only one who has to get hurt.”  
“Do you think I’m doing this because of you?” Rika gasped. “How egotistical. This isn’t about you.”  
V dropped his head. “Destroy me as much as you want. . . Just let everyone else go.”  
“It’s always about RFA isn’t it,” Rika screamed suddenly. Her mood changed completely. “I created RFA. You don’t get to care about it!”  
“I don’t.”  
Rika was eerily calm a moment later. “Liar. . .”  
You saw what was coming and rushed towards the stage; three disciples intercepted you. Jihyun didn’t attempt to defend himself. “Liar!”  
She ripped off her headdress and whipped it at him. It slammed into him. He kept his head hung. At that moment especially she didn’t look sane. Her nails dug into her fingers. Threatening to break the skin.  
“Do you think this is a cult too?” She shrieked. “You’re the only monster here, V! Sneaking around here like a rat! Don’t hang your head like I’m a monster! Like I’m the unworthy one.” She made a sweeping gesture towards the crowd. “Look at all these people I’ve helped! You don’t get to judge me. None of you do! I am the chosen one. I helped all of you!”  
  
The crowd was a noisy mass of disorder.  
  
“You and your stupid cult didn’t help anybody,” you yelled.  
Rika twitched. Her hands fell to her sides. “This is not a cult! How dare you… how dare you… Can you even comprehend all the good I did for these people? Can you? Here at Mint Eye, there is no pain. There IS no suffering. Here, we live in perfect harmony. Here there is no depression, no loneliness. There’s a sense of community here that is dead in that outside world full of taint and traitors. At Mint Eye everyone is taken care of and provided for. There is no hunger. No materialism. There's safety and security. Every disciple is educated. Not a single disciple wakes up in the morning and feels like they want to die. There’s no poverty or war. Can you say the same about the outside world? How is the outside world in comparison to here? Where evil is rampant, terrorism is rising, and racism, as well as prejudice, is the majority: thinly veiled in your neighbour. Where money and looks dictate your entire existence? Is that the world you want? Is that what you want all these people to go back to? Look out there into the crowd and tell me. Who’s the right one and who’s the wrong one?”  
You didn’t get a chance to answer.  
“I am not a monster. The world outside is horrific and tainted. I saved these people!” Real tears burst forth from Rika’s eyes. She cried suddenly, viciously, uncontrollably. The disciples slandered you. All around there were derogatory bellows and wails. Disciples rose from their seats and began to hurl things at you: at RFA. Few of them came close. Nobody wanted to hit Rika. Rika covered her face. For a second she seemed terribly young. Her tears stopped as suddenly as they arrived. Her mood swings were as volatile as she was.  
  
The disciples were quiet. At once there was solely silence.  
  
“I know what I need to do.”  
V was alarmed. “Rika… What are you thinking about?”  
“I heard you know. . . That you went down to the cells. You thought it wouldn’t reach me didn’t you?”  
“Nothing happened.”  
Rika stepped forward. Her gaze was obsessive. You stepped back. “She led you astray didn’t she? Did you believe in this false prophet?”  
“___ had nothing to do with this.”  
“You’re so friendly that you call her by name?” Rika shrilled. V shot to his feet. The disciples forced him back down. “If I just get rid of her, things will go back to normal.”  
“Rika, nothing happened! You’re the one I love.”  
“Liar,” Rika laughed. “I’ve already uncovered the truth.”  
“V and I don’t have a relationship, Rika,” you confirmed.  
“Liar!” Rika shouted. “Liar! Liar! Liar! Liars all of you!”  
“Jesus, she’s out of her mind!”  
“Back away, __!” Jumin shouted.  
“Her taint has already spread. And therefore, there is one person we cannot redeem. One of the people present here today shall be banished along with her.” Rika’s eyes sparkled unstably. She giggled. “My believers, my wonderful believers! Your Savior has had a revelation! We can’t purify everyone. She’s already gotten to one of them.”  
“Rika,” V shouted. “Please listen to me.”  
She ignored him. Her words flowed from her like music. “Who will it be disciples? I can purify them. But who is worthy of living in eternal happiness. Who do you wish to join us?”  
The crowd called out for Jumin. They were fervent about Luciel. They were ardent when it came to Zen. They did not call for Jaehee. They did not call for Jihyun.  
Rika’s smile was intense as she faced Jaehee. “You’re free to go.”  
Your heart stopped.  
Rika went on, “Or you would be if this were normal circumstances.” Rika faced you. She was completely serious. Her eyes were glazed. Nothing remained but absolute conviction. “Who is it? Who’s the one you tainted? I can’t have them here. They don’t get to experience happiness. So tell me. Who was it?”

 

STORY BRANCH POSSIBLE

[Choose Luciel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9034877/chapters/25822035)

[Choose Jumin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9034877/chapters/25836987)

[Choose Saeran](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9034877/chapters/25822044)

[Choose Yoosung](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9034877/chapters/26325846)

**Choose Jihyun**

[Stay Silent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9034877/chapters/25807185)


	26. Chapter 26.6: Reverie

 

Chapter 25.6:

You didn’t say anything. Couldn’t say anything caught up in the horror. Your mind spun for a way out. A single strategy that’d promise everyone’s safety. Gazing at Rika like you were, it was impossible to trust her. Her emerald eyes defined madness. Every word you thought was its own landmine. The crowd was silent. Jumin stared. Jihyun gazed. Zen, Luciel, and Jaehee remained dazed. Everyone waited for your answer: but you didn’t have one.

“I asked you who it was,” Rika repeated. Your gaze darted around the amphitheatre. It was a merciless prison. There were too many people.  
“She doesn’t have to choose anyone,” V said. “I’m the one.”  
“Be quiet,” Rika stated lowly. “I asked her. Nobody permitted you to speak.”  
Rika crossed the stage closer to you. “Who is it?”

You didn’t speak: only stared. Rika straightened.

“You don’t intend to tell me?” Dread pooled in your stomach, but this was better. There were no guarantees. “You’re not going to answer?”  
You held Rika’s gaze. She stared at you for an eternity. Each second choked you.  
“I see.” A pause. “There are ways for me to drive it out of you. Hold them down. All of them.”

As quick as a flash, the disciples holding RFA slammed them roughly against the stage. Jumin was the only one to cry out. Your breath hitched. Rika directed two other disciples on stage towards the chair they’d used to bring Jumin in. Your eyes widened. They splintered the wood into pieces, and each, in turn, lifted an irregular piece into their hand. The crowd began to cheer as Rika beckoned a few more disciples onto the stage. There were five RFA members on stage. All of them had a disciple eager to strike with a makeshift weapon. Rika faced you slowly. The fall of Eden played out in her eyes. Violence was no longer fiction, but a promise. She paced the stage with steadfast steps.

“Now,” Rika began calmly. “We’re going to try this again, ___. And this time you’re going to answer me.”  
“Rika,” V groaned. “Don’t do this.” A disciple placed more pressure on him.  
“Do you think you look like a hero by saying nothing? Are you attempting to make me look like the bad one?” Rika stopped. She glanced over you among the crowd. “I’d advise you to choose. Else they’ll do it for you.”  
“You’re the twisted one, Rika,” you gritted out. It sounded weak thanks to the quaver in your voice.  
“Pardon?”  
“You heard me,” you said bravely. “If it’s anyone here. It’s you.”

The entire amphitheatre was quiet. There wasn’t a second of hesitation. Rika gestured, and each disciple swung. You screamed. It was a horrible, brutal one swing. Jaehee cried out. Zen and Jumin gasped. Luciel’s expression contorted. V was silent. You covered your mouth to stop any other sounds from leaving you. The crowd erupted into applause and praise.

“You think you’re funny?” Rika asked icily. “I already told you before you weren’t going to enjoy insulting me next time.”  
You trembled.  
“Your answer,” Rika demanded. “Who is it?”  
“I—”  
“Tell me!”  
“I don’t have one,” you blurted. Rika gestured.  
“No!” you screamed. Rika halted, so did the disciples. “No, please. Stop.”  
“Who is it? Everyone is going to suffer until you tell me.”  
“There isn’t anyone,” you cried, clenching your fists.  
“Four innocent people are going to suffer until you tell me the truth!”  
“That is the truth! I’m not choosing anyone!”  
“Hit them. All of them!”  
Another hit swung  
“That’s not what I meant!” You shouted. The hit never reached RFA. “It’s me! I’m the only one! Please… please…”  
“So you’re admitting it? You’re confessing to your sins?”  
“I’ll tell you whatever you want. Please. Just don’t hurt them!”

The second connected swing ripped Jihyun from the hands of the disciples. Zen sagged like a ragdoll. Luciel and Jumin wheezed. Jaehee’s head lolled to her chest. The sound that ripped from you was inhuman.

“Excuse me?” Rika shrilled. “What I want? Is that what you just said? I’m not the reason! Say it! Tell them who you are!”  
“Don’t hurt them!”  
“Say it!”  
The disciples lifted their weapons.  
“I’m… I’m the false prophet,” you whispered.  
“___,” V choked.  
“Nobody here can hear you,” Rika said.  
Agonizingly, you lifted your head. “I didn’t taint any of them. It was just me. I meant to lead them astray.”  
“Stop,” V coughed. “Don’t. . .”  
Rika glowed like a champion. “What else? You’ve told them all sorts of lies. Can’t you see?” Rika laughed dementedly. “She came to play with your emotions. Unlike her, I’m helping you all. I am the way.”  
“Rika’s way. . . is the right way. . .” you went on. Defeat made your body heavy. At least now, RFA wouldn’t be hurt.  
“There. See? You heard it with your own ears.” Rika giggled deliriously. She spun to the crowd. “Gaze upon her! The ultimate sinner!”  
“Sinner,” the crowd chanted repeatedly. An endless mantra. “Sinner!”  
“You tried to go somewhere, ___. You tried to take a spot you have no place being in.”  
You felt cold. Jumin struggled against the disciples.  
“Apologize,” Rika barked.  
“I’m sorry,” you announced aloud.  
“You’ll be forgiven,” Rika smiled. It was not a kind smile.  
“Don’t do this,” V gasped.  
“Here at Mint Eye, we give second chances. I thought you couldn’t be purified, but it’s time to test the extent of our faith. Everyone will witness the healing power of the Medicine of Salvation. If we can purify the False prophet, nothing is beyond our reach. We’ll just have to use more.” Rika gestured towards you. “Bring her to me.”

Three disciples hoisted you onto stage. Simultaneously, the disciples lifted RFA and eased them off stage.

“After the ceremony, the rest of you are free to go.”  
Your heart lifted as they took RFA into the space you’d occupied. Jumin’s eyes were wide.  
“We can start the cleansing” Rika cheered. The crowd was elated at her excitement.  
“No,” Jumin breathed. “No…”  
“She’ll be our example,” Rika promised. Her eyes gleamed like precious jewels in the light. “Nothing is better than this—”  
“I’ll do it!” Jumin yelled instead. “How much do you want?”  
Rika folded her arms on her chest. Her emerald eyes lost their shine. “Hmm?”  
“How much money does this organization need? I’ll give you anything. Let ___ go.”  
Rika arched an eyebrow and eyed Jumin curiously. V was silent.  
“How much?”  
“One hundred and twenty-six million,” Rika said frankly.  
“Done,” Jumin agreed. He never took his eyes off you.  
Rika smiled. “Too bad we’re past that point. Take them to the back.”  
“No—”  
“Today another human being has cast aside worldly sin.” Rika made a slight gesture with her hand. Two disciples uncoiled manila rope and roughly gripped both your arms. They tied and jerked your hands as though you were a puppet show.

“Stop!”  
“You have been chosen,” The crowd proclaimed passionately.  
“And so our chosen is no longer an initiate,” Rika said with sadistic glee. “She has confessed to her sins, and resolved to live happily.”  
“___! Jihyun,” Jumin bellowed. “Do something!”  
“I. . . I can’t.”  
“Walk in the light,” endless voices rang out again. “The light of endless happiness.”  
“She has confessed her intentions to turn people away from the saviour.”

Jumin thrashed violently against the disciples, but they dragged all of RFA towards the door. You dropped your eyes.

“Five sinners were before us, but she has sinned more than all of them combined. Now we will purify her. The prepared four shares of medicine will be administered to her.”  
RFA’s cries and shouts were drowned out by the fervent crowd.  
“Purify her. Purify her!”  
“Rejoice, initiate. Now you will know salvation.”

The medicine was brought over. The creaking of the wheels on the cart sheared through your nerves. The speed of your breathing increased. Rika handed you the first bottle. Without glancing towards RFA, you took the medicine. Every last one. All four cylinders. A blindfold closed around your eyes. Your arms were jerked powerfully backwards and suspended.

“She has elected to feel no pain,” Rika delivered.  
“A trial is passed,” the chorus responded.  
“She will escape sadness.”  
“A trial is passed.”  
“As soon as the medicine takes effect we will test if she no longer feels shame at what God has given.”  
“A trial is passed.”  
“The one before us has elected to become one with true joy. One with the Savior,” Rika pledged. “She came as a false prophet. But we share purified her. We have shown her the way of the most righteous. The path of absolute happiness.”  
“Let happiness be done unto her, as it has to us,” the crowd cried out. “We accept her.”  
“Soon you will rise, ___ as my disciple—”

Rika’s voice distorted. It played in high frequency. Like a hidden piece of music, you’d unlocked by taking the medicine. It took effect. The darkness of the blindfold erupted into thousands of colours and shapes. Zen’s body appeared with Luciel’s face, Jaehee’s hair, and Yoosung’s clothes. Then spoke with Jumin’s voice.

“The Savior is your one absolute. Disobey her, and you will feel nothing but pain.”

You turned away from the illusion but were no longer in the amphitheatre. Miles and miles of uninterrupted colour twisted your world. You spun in all directions. The figure who’d spoken to you splintered apart horrifically. You shrieked and ran. Your first step rocketed you through Rika’s apartment. Your second flipped you. You crashed into a park you’d visited with Yoosung. The impact of the fall ripped air from your lungs. You tried to sit up, but something pressed you into the grass.  
When you blinked, Yoosung materialized.

“Y-Yoosung?”  
“It’s going to be okay, ___.” He was pinning you in the grass. “Don’t you remember?”  
“Y-Yoosung, what’s happening?”  
“Calm down,” he smiled. His eyes didn’t look right. You trembled. “Why are you shaking?”

He glitched before you like a television with dead pixels. One Yoosung became two, but the second was adorned with a choker and a suit. They leaned closer. Both of their blonde hair tickled your cheek.

“There’s nothing to be terrified of,” one Yoosung said.  
You only realized then, they forcing you deeper into the grass. It was surrounding you like liquid. Sucking you below like the sea.  
“H-Help me!”  
“___, I love you so much.” He was lovestruck. “So, so much. You have no idea. In this space, you’re all mine and only mine.”  
“Help—”  
“You should’ve let me be the one,” the Yoosung in a suit said. “I would’ve been happy to die for you.”  
“Yoosung!”  
Both Yoosung’s spoke in turn.  
“You can’t die.”  
“You can’t die without me.”  
“We could go together.”  
“Isn’t that more poetic?”  
“This isn’t how it ended last time.”  
“Last time?”  
“Why didn’t you choose me?”  
“I thought I was special to you.”  
“How could I be last?”  
“I can do everything you want me to!”  
“Go back—”  
“—and fix it—”  
“—Isn’t that what you always do?” Saeran finished with a snicker.

The ground consumed you and ripped you away from them. You plummeted through the blackness. Weightless and senseless. Two powerful arms caught you. You gazed bewildered into Zen’s handsome face.

“Wow,” he chuckled. “We must really be meant to be. You fell right into my arms.”  
You gripped his shirt powerfully. “Zen, something’s happening to me. Please help me! I just—I fell from Yoosung’s—”  
“If you act like this suddenly…” Zen blushed, “How am I supposed to be a gentleman?”  
“Are you listening to me? This isn’t real! This is because of the medicine.”  
He pressed your hand against his cheek without releasing you. His skin was scalding hot.  
“What do you mean? Touch me. I’m real.”  
“Zen—”  
“Do you need more evidence?”  
Jaehee turned around from Zen’s desk. She was deathly pale. Her face was gaunt. She looked skeletal.  
“Is something happening?”  
Your jaw dropped. “What….what on earth is going on…?”  
“We make a perfect team,” Zen grinned. “Don’t you remember?”  
“I don’t want this,” you gasped. Panic began to set in. “This—This isn’t what I chose!”  
The television snapped on, and crystal blue eyes filled the screen.  
“You’re...making me excited,” Zen breathed huskily when you weren’t looking at him. “Turn this way. There’s no need to be jealous. I only have you.”  
“I don’t have time for this drama,” Jaehee reprimanded. “I have to go back to work. Don’t you remember?”

An obnoxious giggle came from the television. A delicate hand went through the screen followed by a head. You screamed, but Zen and Jaehee didn’t react. Echo girl’s eyes glittered as she gazed in your direction.

“If you don’t want Zen, I’ll gladly have him.”  
“W-What?”

You turned to face Zen but encountered a wall. Your breath halted at the massive bars surrounding you. All of you glittered and sparkled with riches. Your body was cloaked in a decadent dress. Outside the bars, people snapped photos of you. The lights were so blinding you covered your eyes.

“Glad it was her instead of me,” a familiar voice chortled. “I would’ve hated to end up like that.”  
An elegant voice accompanied the first. “Cages don’t suit you, Sarah. We’re women of class.”  
Your hands slammed against the bars when the flashing stopped, and Sarah Choi and Glam Choi stared up at you.

“She told me my hair looks greasy, but look at her living like an animal.”  
“This is what happens when people like her get a taste of money,” Glam Choi said. “She’s just a plaything. You can be the main dish now.”  
“Poor girl,”  
“Poor girl.”  
“Poor Sales Manager,” said Mr. Chairman. “I wonder what you said to him.”  
Glam Choi turned to Mr. Chairman, “Don’t you remember?”  
Softness brushed over your ankle, and you jolted. It was only Elizabeth 3rd.  
“Elizabeth. . . 3rd?” She meowed. The bars melted into each other and became glass.

A footstep shook the ground. You swivelled around. Your surroundings became a model. A giant hand placed you on a shelf. You recognized Luciel and banged your hands on the glass separating you.

“Luciel!” He turned around and became Saeran. You took a step back, and the twins became two different people. Saeran strode over and yanked you out of the model. Your tiny body became life-sized.  
“Saeran… I shouldn’t have taken the medicine.”  
“I could’ve told you that,” Luciel said.  
“After all we went through, of course, this would happen,” Saeran said.  
“I don’t understand. Everything is wrong! I don’t understand any of this.”  
“You don’t remember?” Luciel asked.  
“Don’t you remember?” Saeran repeated.  
“No, I don’t remember! What am I supposed to remember?”  
Luciel yanked the door open.  
“You’ll have to find the answer,” Saeran said. “I’ve always warned you.”

That was the only warning you received before he pushed you through the door. The nightmare started all over again, in different settings with the same symbolism.

 

                                                                                                **BAD ENDING**


	27. Luciel's Route

Saeran heard the cell door open, but he was in too much pain to lift his head. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been laying on the floor for, nor what had been done with ___. Time had always moved differently for him. He’d automatically stopped counting the days spent without Luciel. He’d stopped when days had become years. He knew he should move. A disciple had entered his prison, and he knew how Mint Eye worked. He struggled to sit up. Being beaten was worse when lying down.

The disciple flicked on a flashlight, spilling harsh LED light through the cell. Saeran hissed and moved to cover his eyes with his arm. Pain lit his side on fire, and he groaned.  
“Hey, take it easy,” the disciple said. Saeran didn’t recognize their voice.  
“What now? Am I going to that ceremony?”  
“What?” The disciple said quizzically. “What are you talking about? And what did you do to your hair, Luciel? That’s outlandish even for you.”  
Saeran gritted his teeth. The disciple was a black silhouette thanks to the flashlight. “Get that goddamn light out of my eyes.”  
“You should be used to this by now,” the disciple responded. He crouched low. “What happened to you? You look terrible.”  
Saeran opened his mouth, but a cloak came around his shoulders. The sudden warmth stopped him from speaking.  
“Listen,” the disciple said. “I came to get you out of here. The agency isn’t concerned with your life, and frankly, I shouldn’t be either. Be grateful, Luciel. Both our asses are a target, but I still bothered to come after you.”  
“I’m not Luciel, you moron.”  
“Did they addle your brains? There isn’t anyone else who looks like you, Luciel. We don’t have time to play games.”  
“It’s not a game.”  
“Good,” the disciple snapped. “For once you’re serious. Where’s the work they assigned you to do? Please tell me you finished it.”  
“I’m not Luciel.”  
“Yeah yeah,” the disciple said. “Fine, act that way. We need to go. You’ve gotten involved with bad people. This cult is shady as hell.”  
The disciple tried to pull him to his feet, but Saeran resisted. “Don’t touch me!”  
“Knock it off. We don’t have time for this. Be a little thankful. I came all this way to rescue you after you didn’t listen to me!”  
“I’m not Luciel!”  
“I’m a second away from tazing you, Luciel!”  
“I will end your life if you ever put your hands on me again, understand?” Saeran spat.  
The disciple blinked. “When did you get all weird and angsty?”

Saeran glared lethally up at the disciple. They had long brown hair.

“It was a stupid idea of you to come after that girl,” the disciple stated. “I’ve seen you do many questionable, and idiotic things, but this tops the list.”  
“The… girl?” Saeran repeated. “That RFA girl who was in here, what happened to her?”  
“Yeah, ___ or what’s her face.”  
Suddenly Saeran stood. He wobbled but stayed on his feet.  
“They took her.” He hobbled to the door.  
“Is that our main concern right now?” The disciple called behind him. Saeran turned.  
“I’m not Luciel. If I ever lay eyes on him again. . .” Saeran paused for a long time. His hands shook, and he closed his eyes. Rage boiled inside him. He saw Luciel’s face in his mind, and it burst into flames. Then he saw ___. How she’d cradled his head against her, in a way, only the sky had held him as he stared at it. He shuffled on both his feet then faced the disciple he didn’t know. “He’s. . . my. . .” Saeran turned instead. The harsh edge coming back into his voice. “Look! I’m not him alright? Did you pass a ceremony on your way here?”  
“Was that what the commotion was? The entire cult flooded into that room?”  
“Well, that’s where he must be. Along with the girl.”  
The disciple swore, looked at Saeran, and then swore again. “Then who the hell are you?”  
“We’re twins.”  
The disciple's eyes widened. “Hold on. There’s two of you?” The disciple turned momentarily to catch his breath. When he finally turned, his face was incredulous. “Is this a cheap tv show?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I didn’t come here to get caught in your family drama! You can be his nephew, secret uncle, long-lost childhood friend, the Honey Buddha chips spokesman, or Mahatma Gandhi for all I care. He’s about to die, understand? And If I don’t get the information he has, then I am going to find myself in an unmarked grave, or washing up on the shore of the Lerma river in Mexico to horrify some tourists.”  
The disciple sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Why did I put myself through this?”  
“You have to get that girl out of here,” Saeran said. The disciple looked at him. “She’s. . . different.”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Saeran.”  
“Saeran, Vanderwood. Do you know how to get out of here, Saeran?”  
“I do.”

Vanderwood sighed again. He reached into his cloak then looked Saeran up and down. “I’ve got a plan. If you’re willing to help me, we might be able to get them out of there.

* * *

You held your breath for a long time after Rika’s words. Sweat bloomed on your forehead. Caught up in the horror your mind spun for a way out. A single strategy that’d promise everyone’s safety. Gazing at Rika like you were, it was impossible to trust her, but perhaps the risk was worth it. The crowd was silent. Jumin stared. Jihyun gazed. Zen, Luciel, and Jaehee remained dazed. Everyone waited for your answer.

“I asked you who it was,” Rika repeated. You dropped your gaze.  
“She doesn’t have to choose anyone,” V said. “I’m the one.”  
Before Rika could answer, you spoke up, “Luciel…” you choked out. “It’s Luciel. So please.”  
The amphitheatre was mute. Rika’s eyes traced every inch of your expression. You felt all eyes all you. Uncertainty replaced your blood and beat rapidly through your veins. Your only thought was that Rika would not keep her word. She would not let anyone go.

“Release Luciel,” Rika ordered. Your breath hitched as the disciples released Luciel. He was still dazed. The hefty jump of your heartbeat made you unable to breathe. You didn’t dare look at anyone else in RFA.  
Rika smiled. “Was that so hard?”  
You didn’t say anything else. Your throat became unbearably tight.  
“Luciel is the sinner,” Rika announced to the crowd. “We will have three initiates instead of four.”  
Tears began to slip down your cheeks. “I’m sorry. . .” you whispered only to yourself. “I had to.”  
“You did what you had to, ___.” It was Jumin’s voice. Only then did you meet his eyes. It was the same reliable expression. It brought on another flash of tears.  
“Don’t do this, Rika!” V cried.  
“It’s not my decision,” Rika clarified. “___ decided it herself. I told you. In the end, Luciel is the only one she cares about. You’ve heard it yourself today.”  
Luciel groaned. Rika squatted next to him. “Luciel is valuable to me as well, but sometimes, even our loved ones are sinners. He’s going with you.”  
When her eyes met yours, you shot to your feet.  
“But first I’ll need the old party list, and he needs to take this medicine.”  
“That’s not what we agreed on,” you screamed.  
  
Nobody listened to the clinks of canisters hitting the floor, but everyone heard the deafening blasts. The amphitheatre became a rapid succession of blinding flashes and bangs. There were screams in all directions. Rika’s orders were drowned out by the ringing in your ears. You sank to the floor in your confusion and nearly slammed your head on the ground. The world spun, and the air was smoky. There was a single moment to note your surroundings before the lights died. Everything became chaotic darkness. Mass hysteria took over the amphitheatre. A cry ripped from you when a disciple stepped on your hand. It made you breathe in the acrid air. Your lungs flamed, and your eyes stung too much to keep them open.

Then, suddenly a warm hand closed around yours. The grasp was familiar.  
“Can you stand, ___?”  
“S-Saeran?”  
“Yeah,” he replied. You couldn’t see anything. “Follow behind me. You’ll get trampled if you don’t.”  
“What’s happening?”  
“We’re getting out of here.”  
“What? Did you do all this?”  
“Someone came for Luciel. Someone he knows. We need to go.”  
Saeran began to move. He pressed a cloth to your mouth. It made breathing easier.  
“I can’t see where I’m going.”  
“Just trust me.” So you did. He led you away. The room was flooded with terrible wails and howls: curses and panicked breathing. You tried to block them out, but it was horrid.  
“Saeran,” you sobbed.  
“Don’t listen to it. Focus on something else.”  
“What’s happening to them?”  
“People are panicking. People who won’t be as lucky as you.”  
“Oh god. . .” When your hand shook he gripped it harder.  
“Don’t listen to it,” he said softly. “Just don’t listen.”

The rest of Mint Eye was pitch black. All the lights had been killed, but Saeran knew what he was doing. He brought you to a small alcove towards a source of light. You didn’t recognize the man carrying Luciel like a sac, and your blood iced at the lack of the other RFA members.

“What about the others?” You said aloud. “Where’s Jaehee, Zen, and Jumin? What about V? What about Yoosung?”

Saeran didn’t say anything. The man carrying Luciel looked at you with eyes so penetrating you wanted to shrink from them. Unlike how you felt, he was utterly calm and in control. You backed into Saeran once you noticed the blood-soaked rim of his cloak. Blood stained the stranger’s shoes too.

“Where’s the rest of RFA?”  
“I’m not interested in anyone other than Luciel,” the man said. “He’s the one I came for, and now I have him. I know how stubborn he is. Seems his brother is the same. You’re lucky. If you weren’t affiliated with them, I wouldn’t have bothered getting you out of there.”  
“Who are you?”  
“My name is Vanderwood.”  
You paused for a moment. “Luciel’s maid?”  
Vanderwood grimaced. “Yeah, something like that.”  
“Luciel wouldn’t have wanted you to leave everyone else,” you said.  
“He needs to be alive before he can worry about other people. Besides, it’s too much trouble.”  
“We can’t just leave them!”  
“I didn’t come here to be a martyr. If you’d like to try it, then go back,” Vanderwood said coldly. You flinched. “You’re welcome to do it yourself.”  
You turned to Saeran. “Saeran. . .”  
“We need to go,” he pressed.  
“We have to give them a fighting chance,” you protested. Vanderwood gestured to your dour party. Him, a delirious Luciel, bruised Saeran, and you.  
“This right here? This is their fighting chance. Worry about getting out of here. Then worry about who’s left.” Vanderwood began moving. “Keep up. I won’t be responsible for what happens if you don’t listen to me.”


	28. Saeran's Route

  
You held your breath for a long time after Rika’s words. Sweat bloomed on your forehead. Caught up in horror your mind spun for a way out. A single strategy that’d promise everyone’s safety. Gazing at Rika like you were, it was impossible to trust her, but perhaps the risk was worth it. The crowd was silent. Jumin stared. Jihyun gazed. Zen, Luciel, and Jaehee remained dazed. Everyone waited for your answer.

“I asked you who it was,” Rika repeated. You dropped your gaze.  
“She doesn’t have to choose anyone,” V said. “I’m the one.”  
Before Rika could answer, you spoke up, “Saeran,” you said. “It’s Saeran.”  
The amphitheatre was mute. Rika’s eyes traced every inch of your expression. You felt all eyes on you. Uncertainty replaced your blood and beat rapidly through your veins. Your only thought was Rika would not keep her word. She would not let anyone go.

“Did I hear that correctly? Did you say Saeran?”  
You met Rika’s gaze. “Yes. Saeran.”  
She bent over and started to shake. Only when she giggled did you realize Rika was laughing. “Out of everyone you could’ve picked it’s that dead weight? Well, we have to cut off dead branches for new ones to grow. I have Luciel now,” Rika beamed. “Release Saeran. Throw them outside. They’re of no threat to us, and I don’t need Saeran anymore.”

V stared at you quizzically. Jumin was equally as confused. Saeran seemed like the best choice to you because nobody would understand why you’d choose him. Rika had tossed him aside which made him more valuable. Two disciples hoisted you between them and dragged you out of the amphitheatre.  
Soon enough you had your first glimpse of the outside world. After so many days held captive, four disciples forced you and Saeran outside of Mint Eye. The doors slammed closed behind you. It effectively separated you from RFA. Saeran was as bewildered as you were. His eyes flicking from Mint Eye to you.

“I wasn’t sure they’d let us go,” you said as you straightened. The wind pulled at the cloak you wore and chilled your legs. It wasn’t the best attire for outside. The sun was setting low in the trees. Saeran turned towards you. He winced and held his side.

“What did you do? What happened?”  
“Rika told me to choose one person to leave with me, so I chose you.”  
“What?” Saeran breathed.  
“I chose you,” you repeated. Saeran didn’t move.  
“Why?”  
You didn’t answer.  
“Why?” Saeran stepped closer. “All of RFA was in there. Isn’t that what you cared about?”  
“And what about you? How could I just leave you without knowing you were okay?”  
“I’m used to being treated that way.”  
“And that’s why I’m putting an end to it,” you said firmly. “I don’t want to see you treated that way anymore.”  
“No matter the cost? You don’t know what’s going to happen to them.”  
“I know, but you were what came to mind. Especially after what you did for me. Did they hurt you?” Saeran watched you intently. “Saeran?”  
“I don’t understand you. . . Why are you treating me like this? What do you want from me?”  
“I care about you, Saeran.”  
He turned away. “Stop saying that to me. I don’t ever want to hear those words again.”  
“They’re not words. If they were only words, we wouldn’t be standing here.” Disbelief coloured his face as he stared at you. “Saeran—”  
“I can’t go back to that abyss. . . If I trust you, if I trust anyone, I’m going to get destroyed all over again . . .”  
“Is that what you think when you look at me?”  
He kept staring.  
“Is it? Saeran?”  
“I don’t know how I feel when I look at you. I can’t describe it.”  
“You don’t have to.”  
“But,” he added as an afterthought, “It’s not a bad feeling.”  
Your heart lurched, but there was a more pressing matter at hand. “We can’t leave RFA in there, Saeran.”  
“I don’t have any reason to help—” When he met your gaze, he didn’t finish.  
“Please Saeran. Before you said, if it’s too much, I could come to you. I need your help now. Please Saeran. We have to rescue the others.”  
He was silent for so long you thought he’d say no. What you received was entirely different.  
“We won’t be able to get them out of there,” Saeran said. “We can buy them time, but that’s all we can do for now.”  
Your expression was mirrored in his eyes. “Saeran. . . thank you. . .”  
He flushed and coughed as he turned away. “Don’t thank me.”  
“But still—”  
“Just so we’re clear,” Saeran said. His back remained turned. “I’m not doing this for them.”

He glanced over his shoulder without elaborating and offered his hand. You paused in astonishment. It was enough to make Saeran hesitate. You caught a glimpse of the red on his face as he turned and dropped his hand.

“I-I’m just telling you to follow me,” he blurted. “It’s nothing to be weird about.”

You stepped forward. Saeran jolted when your hand brushed his, but he didn’t pull away. So slowly you eased your hand into his. His breath jerked, but otherwise, the tension went out of him. When he looked at you that time, there was depth in his golden eyes. Identical to Luciel’s but they told a different story.

“Lead the way,” you smiled. Saeran didn’t go anywhere.  
“I think I know now why Saeyoung likes you so much.”

The words stunned you. You hadn’t expected Saeran’s praise. It made heat rise to your face. And that pleasure — the fact that something inside him had shifted to allow this moment — was a rush. Suddenly, recklessly you moved closer to Saeran. He didn’t move.

“We’re working on borrowed time,” you said. Regrettably letting the moment fall away for the safety of the others.

He led you around the side of Mint Eye and maneuvered you through bushes and brambles. He crawled through a particularly thorny bush. There was a distinct creak, and only then did he return.

“We have to enter through here.”  
“Where does it lead?”

He disappeared instead of answering. So you crawled after him. The brush snagged on your cloak several times, and unlike Saeran, you weren’t graceful enough to slip through without a few thorns sticking to you. You followed him into a large storage room through an unlatched window. The floor was two stories below you, and Saeran was already on the ground. He disappeared behind some shelves.

“There’s a few old footholds, but they’re crumbling away,” Saeran warned. “Watch your step.” You scaled down after him.

The air in the storage room was stale, but you recognized the familiar bottles on the shelves. They were lined with the medicine of salvation. Among them were other drugs. Antibiotics, painkillers, vitamins, antiseptics, as well as pharmaceuticals that had no place being there. There were drugs people waited years to receive due to costs and waiting lists.

“What is this place?”  
“The main medicine storage room.”  
“And there’s a window that leads down here?”  
“The window only opens from outside.”  
“And that stops people from sneaking in here?”  
“There are very few people who can leave Mint Eye. I can count them on my hand.”  
“What are you planning to do?”  
“We need a large enough commotion to stop the Savior and turn her attention elsewhere. This is the place to do that.”  
“How?”  
Saeran grinned. “A fire. There is no Mint Eye if it burns to the ground.”  
“Isn’t that a little extreme? What if we hurt someone?”  
“You want to rescue them, right? If your friends are smart enough, they’ll use the situation to their advantage.”  
A thought came to mind. “Can you get in contact with C&R, Saeran?”  
“I could. What does that have to do with this?”  
“They’ve been looking for Jumin, right? Now would be the best time to contact them.”  
“I’d have to grab my phone first. They took it from me in the cells.”  
“Would we have enough time to grab it?”  
Saeran nodded. “It may be difficult to get out again though.”  
“But it can work?”  
“Yes, as long as we get out as quickly as possible.” Saeran glanced around him. “I wonder what the past looks like when it burns.”  
“I suppose we’re about to find out.”


	29. Jumin's Route

  
You held your breath for a long time after Rika’s words. Sweat bloomed on your forehead. Caught up in the horror your mind spun for a way out. A single strategy that’d promise everyone’s safety. Gazing at Rika like you were, it was impossible to trust her, but perhaps the risk was worth it. The crowd was silent. Jumin stared. Jihyun gazed. Zen, Luciel, and Jaehee remained dazed. Everyone waited for your answer.

“I asked you who it was,” Rika repeated. You dropped your gaze.  
“She doesn’t have to choose anyone,” V said. “I’m the one.”  
Before Rika could talk, you spoke up, “Jumin…” you answered. “It’s Jumin.”  
The amphitheatre was mute. Rika’s eyes traced every inch of your expression. You felt all eyes on you. Uncertainty replaced your blood and beat rapidly through your veins. Your only thought was Rika would not keep her word. She would not let anyone go. A disciple inched closer to her.

“Jumin?” Rika repeated. Her voice rose. “Jumin?”  
“Rika!” V shouted.  
“Liar.” Rika’s gaze snapped back to you. “Liar! Jumin isn’t the one! He’s already begun taking the medicine. Jumin’s already a part of Mint Eye,” Rika screamed. “You can’t have him!” The crowd erupted at their Savior’s rage. “Do you hear me? You can’t have him!”  
“So you’re not going to keep your word?” It was Jumin. Rika spun so fast it made you dizzy. “She did what you asked.”  
“You can’t possibly be saying you want to go with her,” Rika snapped. “She doesn’t love you. She doesn’t care about you!”  
“Her actions contradict your words.”  
Rika rocked. Her hands trembled. “Don’t you remember, Jumin? It was us three. V, you, and me. How you liked me? Am I that easy to replace?”  
“That wasn’t how I saw you,” Jumin stated. “And it certainly isn’t now.”  
“Then you just have to take more medicine until you remember the right order of things!”  
“Rika please!” Jihyun yelled. The disciples yanked Jumin back. Two more wheeled in a cart. There were four bottles of medicine on it.  
“No!” You shouted.  
Rika took trembling steps backward. A disciple followed her. “___ was never supposed to be here! Administer the medicine to all of them! All of them!”  
Another voice suddenly cut in—one you hadn’t heard in awhile. “Rika, what are you doing?”  
Rika blinked in surprise. You glanced at the newest member on the stage. Yoosung panted. Rika wavered. So did the disciples.

“Y-Yoosung?”  
His eyes were wide with horror as he glanced around. “I couldn’t believe it when I was sitting with the others. What is the meaning. . . of this? What kind of ceremony is this?”  
He seemed to be lagging behind. His eyes were taking in information, but his mind didn’t process it.  
“Yoosung,” you called out. His eyes landed on you and became wider.  
“This is the cleansing ceremony,” Rika said. An eerie calm returned to her features. “Every initiate has to go through this to enter.”  
Her answer didn’t make him any less horrified. He gazed out into the sea of people. For a moment, he caved inwards.  
“No. . . . What?”  
“Yoosung listen to me.”  
“What is all this? What’s happening here?”  
“The ceremony.”  
“I thought this was a good place,” Yoosung cried. “You told me this was a good place!”  
“It’s not,” Jumin said dryly. Yoosung spun on him.  
“Be quiet!” Yoosung yelled. He trembled. “Don’t say anything!”  
“Yoosung. . .” you whispered. V was silent. Yoosung turned back to Rika.  
“Rika. . . ?”  
“This is a good place.”  
“I-I don’t understand what’s happening.”  
Rika stepped closer to Yoosung. “You don’t have to understand. Just follow me.”  
“Don’t listen to her, Yoosung!”  
“Do you understand now?” Jumin barked.  
“How is this helping people?” Pure tears slid down Yoosung’s cheeks. Rika reached out, but Yoosung flinched. It ripped through Rika like an inferno. “What am I seeing right now?”  
“The truth.” It was Jihyun.

Yoosung backed away. He stepped back haphazardly: unsteadily. Jerky, broken breaths of disbelief left him. As though a cry and a scream were lodged in his throat.

“Yoosung,” Rika said.  
“This isn’t real,” Yoosung denied.  
“Yoosung,” Jumin chided.  
“This,” Yoosung snapped. “This is a dream. It has to be!”  
“Yoosung,” you called.  
“The Rika I knew only helped people!”  
“I am helping people.” Rika’s eyes shifted. They swirled their maddening green, and Yoosung had no choice but to look into it. “Can’t you see? Look with your soul, Yoosung. Not with your eyes. You’ll see it.”  
“No...” Yoosung choked. He was breaking down. “No.”  
“Nobody suffers here at Mint Eye.”  
“Then what is this? People are being assaulted right in front of me!”  
“It’s a necessary step towards a greater future.”  
“Which included you striking ___?” Yoosung demanded.  
“She’s a roadblock in our path to freedom.”  
“Stop,” Yoosung sobbed. “I don’t want to hear this.”  
“Mint Eye is a place of torture,” Jumin added. “There isn’t a single good thing done here.”  
“I said I don’t want to hear it!”  
“Can’t you see how crazy she is? Why are you even hesitating?”  
“Rika’s sick, Yoosung.”  
“Stop talking! Stop explaining!”  
“Don’t you want to help me with my dream, Yoosung?” Rika asked. “I thought you were going to protect me!”  
“Rika only brings happiness to people!”  
“I never stopped doing that.”  
“Don’t say anything else! I’m not going to listen! I didn’t see any of this!”  
“Yoosung. Please,” you begged. “This is the truth!”  
“Rika’s sick,” Yoosung shrieked. “Stop attacking her! All of you!”  
“That’s right, Yoosung,” Rika laughed. “Everyone here only wants to hurt me! That’s why I have to make them see. I have to show them my way is the right way. Then everyone can be happy here living Magenta. Living my dream. The world without pain that I pictured. The world I created with my own two hands.”

The attack happened in a second. The crowd exploded with gasps as Rika was seized by a disciple. She fought against them, but a hefty blow was delivered to her cheek. The impact jerked her head sideways. The disciples on stage lunged to rescue her but halted when the barrel of the gun pressed, hard, against her head. Everybody froze.

“Don’t move,” the disciple spat.  
“What do you think you’re doing to your Savior,” Rika shouted. The metal was pressed harder into her skin. A cry escaped her.  
“Please,” Jihyun pleaded. “Please no!”  
Luciel wobbled. His eyes were unfocused. “Van. . . derwood?”  
The disciple with long brown hair responded, but kept a firm hold on Rika.  
“Vanderwood?” You said aloud. Vanderwood remained alert. “The maid Vanderwood?”  
“Hand over Luciel. He’s the one I came here for. As long as you do that, Queen Bee here won’t lose her life, understand?”

A few disciples were brave. They rushed Vanderwood. The blasts shocked you. A few people screamed. Vanderwood had fired off three shots without hesitation. It skewed the disciple’s directions. They all staggered and fell. Three precise shots had effectively ended three brave people. Your breath died in your lungs. Blood stained the stage.

“Oh my god!” Yoosung exclaimed.  
“Jesus!” V swore.  
Jumin’s dark eyes were pinpricks.  
“Anybody else feeling brave?” Vanderwood asked. “The next one’s her.”  
Only then did it dawn on you how dangerous Luciel’s line of work was. Yoosung went very still.  
Jihyun said quietly, calmly, “Take Luciel. Please. Don’t hurt anybody else.”  
“You can’t have Luciel. I need information from him. Don’t be afraid my disciples. There aren’t enough bullets in that gun to harm all of you,” Rika said.  
The gun bit deep into Rika’s temple. “It doesn’t have to be everyone. Just you.”  
“Don’t hurt her.”  
“Tell them to drop him, Queen Bee. You don’t need both your legs to live.”  
Rika gritted her teeth. “Release Luciel.”  
The disciples dropped him.  
“Move him over to the exit.”  
“Take him to the exit.”  
“The girl too,” Vanderwood added. “The one in red.”

The disciples dropped you too. You rose on unsteady legs. Shaking and clumsy, you walked to where Luciel was. You slowed your pace near Jumin but didn’t try anything. He watched you helplessly. You picked up Luciel. He was heavy, but you managed to balance him.

“That’s all I came here for. We’re leaving. Anyone who follows us will be killed.” Vanderwood’s eyes were like amber. “Anyone.”  
“There are other members of RFA here,” you announced weakly.  
“Not my concern.” Vanderwood shifted cautiously. He didn’t release Rika.  
Then it happened. Yoosung threw himself at Vanderwood’s legs.  
“No!”

The impact sent Vanderwood and Rika crashing to the floor. The gun fell from his hands with a loud thud. It skidded across the stage. V leaped to his feet. Jumin jumped up after. The stage came alive. Multiple parties made a wild grab for the weapon. Vanderwood rolled off Rika and yanked a small knife out of his cloak. He swung for Yoosung. Rika’s foot connected with Vanderwood’s shoulder. Her heel pierced his flesh. He winced, and his swing arched over Yoosung. It slashed into a disciple trying to pin him and stabbed into the second after him. Jumin grabbed the gun, but a disciple kicked it away. Rika scrambled backwards when Vanderwood turned on her. A gunshot froze everyone. It splintered into the stage separating Rika and Vanderwood.

“Back away,” Yoosung said in panic. The gun gleamed in his hands. Vanderwood didn’t move. “I said back away!”  
Your gaze snapped to Yoosung. “What are you doing?”  
“Put the gun down, you idiot!” Jumin yelled.  
“Are you okay, Rika?”  
V released a breath.  
“I’m okay,” Rika verified. She stood and distanced herself from Vanderwood.  
“Goddamnit Yoosung!” Jumin roared. The next gunshot made your head snap. It ripped by Jumin’s head and cracked into the wall behind him. Your jaw dropped. He’d fired at Jumin.  
“Don’t tell me what to do!”  
“Are you out of your goddamn mind?” Jumin said abruptly. “Did you just try to shoot me?”  
“Calm down,” V said. “Everyone calm down!”

Vanderwood shifted. You screamed at the next shot. It scraped Vanderwood’s thigh, and he hissed.

“I’m not joking around! Nobody move!”  
Rika played her cards. “Yoosung, thank god you’re taking control of this situation.”  
“Don’t you dare speak to him,” you snapped.  
“You have to shoot him. He wanted to kill me!”  
“Don’t shoot anybody!”  
“Jesus Christ!”  
“Put the fucking gun down!”  
“Why won’t any of you understand? Rika is sick! Why are you treating her like the enemy? It’s because we didn’t get to be there for her!”  
“Please,” Rika whispered. Her eyes became dewy. “He murdered those innocent people. Look at them, Yoosung!”  
“Are you insane? You know what Rika’s like now!”  
“Stop attacking her,” Yoosung shrilled. “I won’t have any more of it!”  
“Okay,” V said over everyone. “Okay!”  
Rika pointed at Vanderwood. “What are you waiting for?”  
“She wasn’t like this before,” Yoosung pointed out. His hands were steady around the gun. He kept an eye on everyone.  
“She wasn’t,” Jumin admitted. “You’re right. Put the gun down please.”  
“You’re not listening to me! None of you have.”  
“We haven’t,” V added.  
“Especially you!”

Yoosung breathed hard, but panic had sunk its fangs into him. He was a dangerous variable on a ledge. He needed to be talked down.

“Yoosung,” you began. “Please, we all need to get out of here alive. That comes first.”  
“The truth comes first. I want to know what happened. What did you do to her, V?”  
“It’s my fault.” V dropped his head. Jumin’s eyes became as full as yours.  
“That is not what you should be telling him right now.”  
“Jihyun, stop.”  
“I already told you it was his fault,” Rika went on. “He never supported me.”  
“Why did you lie to me, V?”  
“I had to.”  
Yoosung’s fingers tensed on the gun. “You had to?”  
The situation was spiralling out of control.  
V lifted his head. “I wanted to protect you, Yoosung. I wanted to protect your memories of Rika. I wanted you to remember what she was like, and not what she became.”  
“He lied because he’s selfish,” Rika interrupted. “He lied to keep you away from me!”  
“It was safer!”  
Rika’s fists tightened. “V is the dangerous one! He sold you out! Remember that? How can you trust him?”  
“I had to buy myself time. I had to buy you all time.”  
“She’s like this because you lied to us!”  
“She’s like that because she’s sick, Yoosung! It has nothing to do with Jihyun,” you said.  
“He never wanted to help me,” Rika said with conviction. “He’s not trying to help any of you.”  
Jihyun shook his head. “That’s a lie. That’s not true. . .”  
“Why didn’t you let us help her? Why did you let things become like this?”  
“We couldn’t have helped her,” Jumin said.  
Yoosung’s voice broke. “You don’t know that. . .” His hands tightened on the gun. He thrust it forward. “You don’t know that! All of you are giving up on, Rika! She deserves a chance. You’re giving V a chance. Even Saeran! Why can’t Rika have one?”  
“I have been working to give Rika that chance,” V said.  
“Look around, and you’ll have your answer. Do you think something like this can go unpunished?” Jumin said directly. “Even if I wanted to stop this, it’s beyond us now. She’ll be prosecuted. It’ll be a miracle if she only goes to prison.”  
“She’s like this because of him! He kept it a secret for so long everything spiralled out of control! V’s the one who should be in prison!”  
Rika’s eyes darkened. “He loves to see pain and suffering.”  
“Why didn’t you help her?”  
“I did. . .” but V’s voice died away. “I... I tried.”  
“I have to lose Rika forever because of your irresponsibility?”  
“She chose to stop going to therapy.”  
“So you should’ve told someone!”  
“She didn’t want to let anyone know. I didn’t want you to know what she was like. I didn’t want that for any of you.”  
“So you didn’t say anything? Even though you knew.”  
V dropped his head. “I know it was the wrong choice. That’s why I’m trying to atone for it.”  
“I trusted you with her.” Tears slipped down Yoosung’s cheeks. “How could you let things come to this? How could you. . . ? It’s all your fault.” Yoosung trained the gun on Jihyun.

A similar scene flashed through your eyes. A sense of deja-vu you couldn’t make sense of. It came as a flash of memories. Saeran in Yoosung’s place. A deafening gunshot. A distant history meant to repeat itself. Your eyes widened. Rika saw it.

“Give me the gun, Yoosung,” she said urgently.  
“These people around us aren’t Rika’s victims. . . They’re yours. You chose this. . . Because you didn’t tell the truth. . . you’re the reason!”  
“Yoosung!”

Jumin sensed it. Vanderwood rushed Yoosung. You sprinted forward. Luciel fell: forgotten. The gunshot was an explosion through the air. The world moved in slow motion. Time and space imploded.

It was your voice first. “Jihyun _. Jihyun!_ ”

Jihyun rocked. He gripped at his chest: his hands came away clean. The bullet had grazed his shoulder, merely tearing at his sleeve. And as though the real victim’s time had been stopped so that realization could set in—the person in front of him fell instead. You slid to a stop. Sound fell away. The entire sea of disciples became nothing. For a moment, the world around you was white. Jumin hit the ground.

“Jumin!” It was your voice, but it didn’t sound like your own. No, you thought. No.  
The gun clattered from Yoosung’s hand. He tripped over his own feet and slammed into the stage. “I-I didn’t. . . It wasn’t. . .”  
“Jumin. . . ?” V dropped beside him. “Jumin?”

Blood spread rapidly over Jumin’s shirt. V ripped it open and saw where the bullet had penetrated. You dropped next to Jumin on unsteady legs—heart in your throat. Heard the ominous sound of air being sucked into his chest. V pressed his hand to the wound. Blood soaked his shaking hands.

“Jumin?” V whispered. Tears slipped from his eyes. “You can’t be dying. . . I’ll give anything, but not this.”  
Jumin’s dark eyes became unfocused, but they stayed trained on Jihyun.  
“Why?” Jihyun choked. “For me? I would’ve been happy to give my life! I have no future, Jumin! Why…? Why would you do this?”  
Jumin opened his mouth, but for once, no sound came out of it. He tried again.  
“Jihyun. . .” Jumin rasped. “You’re. . . my most precious friend. . .”  
“You fool,” V sobbed. “You idiot!”

Jumin winced, but he managed to smile. Slowly his eyes found yours. He held his smile. It broke apart.

“___,” he managed softly. Like the name was his prayer. For the second time, tears slipped down Han Jumin’s cheeks. “Your last image of me… I don’t want it to be like this. . .”  
“You’re not dying,” you sniffed. “You understand? You’re too stubborn to do that. You hear me?”  
A chuckle rattled coughs through Jumin.  
“Just be silent now. Save your energy.”

Harsh gasps left Rika. Behind you, she screamed. She snapped. It was a terrible wail that echoed through the amphitheatre.

“S-Somebody,” Rika bawled. She glanced into the crowd. “Somebody phone an ambulance!”  
The crowd cheered instead. Rika’s eyes widened. They praised their saviour. You glared at them as they rejoiced over Jumin’s blood.  
“Stop cheering,” she whispered in disgust. “Is this something to cheer over?”  
The crowd grew louder.  
“Stop cheering! What are you? What is wrong with you people?”

The door of the amphitheatre slammed open. Hundreds of people rushed in.

“We are in, Sir, over,” one of the men shouted into his piece.  
“Seize everyone,” A man swathed in black ordered. “Immobilize them all!”  
C&R showed up.

“Search for Mr. Han!” A voice yelled. “Don’t stop until you find him!”  
“Jumin,” you called. “They’re here. They came!”  
Jumin was shaking. You gripped his hand. It was clammy.  
“He’s here!” You hollered. “He’s over here. Bring a medic!”

You turned back to Jumin. Several of the men rushed in your direction. Jumin’s gaze was more unfocused. His consciousness was fading.

“Stay with me Jumin. Do you hear me? They’re here. You have to live.” Your tears splashed his hand and yours. “You have to. . .”


	30. Yoosung's Route

  
Yoosung settled into the crowd among the other disciples. He was giddy with the excitement of those around him. In a crowd, everything felt infectious. He was in his element around the other disciples who cherished Rika. The moment he’d left Rika’s room a group of familiar disciples had hailed him over to them. They’d flocked around him. Laughed with him: revered him. The entire way he’d chatted to Dae-Hyo, Chul-Hee, Alara, and Hae-Ran about his past with Rika. They’d listened reverently, and he’d felt like a grand storyteller. Like he had something to offer that nobody else did. They’d even saved him a seat in the amphitheatre for the ceremony where he currently sat.

The moment he’d met people in Mint Eye, they’d welcomed him with open arms. He’d had countless people excited to see him. People who treated him like he’d wanted to be treated. Nobody nagged him. The disciples had not rebuked him when he’d talked about LOLOL: quite the opposite. They’d shown real interest in his interests. Even when he expressed how lost he’d felt without Rika, many of the disciples had gathered around him and shared similar stories. He’d experienced Mint Eye, and no matter where he looked he found the same sense of belonging.

“I’m so psyched for this ceremony,” Alara cheered. She’d cropped her red hair to fall just below her chin since he’d first met her. “Finally the day has arrived.”  
“Things are moving along quickly,” Dae-Hyo added. He crossed his slim arms.  
“The Savior is doing it herself this time,” Hae-Ran giggled. Her giddiness showed with each movement she made. It reminded Yoosung of Jaehee when she spoke about Zen. “This is such a special occasion. What do you think she’s wearing? You saw it right, Yoosung?”  
He blushed. “I did.”  
“Oh please,” Hae-Ran gushed. “Tell me what she looked like!”  
“Settle down.” Chul-Hee broke in. “You’ll see soon enough.”  
Hae-Ran sank dramatically in her seat. “I can’t. I absolutely can’t wait this time, Chul! I’ll die if I don’t see her soon.” She leaped up in her chair and crossed over Dae-Hyo and Chul-Hee’s laps to reach Yoosung. “One little piece of info. Please? Pretty, pretty, pretty please?”  
“She looked angelic.”  
“Is it similar to what you’re wearing now?”  
Yoosung thought for a moment. “She looked better.”  
Hae-Ran’s eyes lit up like an entire constellation of stars. Then she returned to her chair. “I can’t wait. ”  
“Don’t go forgetting about us when your friends join,” Chul-Hee mentioned.  
“Put in a good word for the one with the Silver Hair,” Alara said dreamily. “I’ll owe you for the rest of my life, Yoosung.”  
Hae-Ran folded her arms and huffed. “I still cannot believe you ditched me for him.”  
“When a man is that handsome, it’s hard to think about friends.”  
The boys chuckled. “Yoosung’s way better than that guy if he agreed to introduce you in the first place.”  
Yoosung laughed shyly. “You think so?”  
“Shh. It’s starting.”

Yoosung focused on the stage after Dae-Hyo’s words. RFA emerged behind Rika. The party was accompanied by disciples. All the disciples rose and cheered around Yoosung, but he faltered among the commotion when Luciel covered his ears, and Jumin trembled. From where he sat, he saw how Zen swayed, and when Jaehee thudded onto her knees. It was very unlike them.

“Yoosung,” Chul-Hee called loudly. “Need help standing?”  
“N-No,” he answered. “I’m okay.” He rose and added his clapping to the applause. Yet, kept his eyes on RFA. “Is something wrong with them?”  
Dae-Hyo patted his back. “After effects of the medicine.”  
“I see.”  
“My pious disciples,” Rika began. The crowd fell silent. “I am blessed to have you here today to participate in this ceremony. As many of you know, it is that time again. The time where we welcome new brothers and sisters into our humble embrace. Into our collective paradise here at Mint Eye. Where we offer yet again another set of lost sheep a higher standing. We are all entitled to happiness.”  
“A happiness that isn’t fleeting, but permanent,” The crowd replied in unison. Yoosung missed the reply. He wasn’t familiar yet with the ceremonial rites though he’d read the scriptures. He leaned over to Dae-Hyo.  
“But you don’t look like that after you’ve taken the medicine,” he said.  
“That’s how the ceremony goes. It’s more potent because the Savior chose to do this as soon as possible. Typically, you begin the medicine slowly, and you no longer need a potent dose when you reach the ceremony.”  
Rika kept speaking on stage. Another reply rang out from the crowd.  
“That sounds dangerous. How large of a dose was it?”  
“Shhh, Yoosung,” Chul-Hee said. “The Savior is speaking. We do not speak while she is speaking.”  
Yoosung blushed. “S-Sorry.”  
“Our Magenta,” the disciples called out around him.  
“O-Our Magenta,” Yoosung added a split second after. Rika crossed the stage. He focused on the ceremony.  
“As most of you may conclude, this is a special circumstance. I usually do not lead the final cleansing. This is a special case. After this cleansing, Mint Eye will reach new heights.” She paused. “For too long we have only been able to spread so far. We have all personally experienced the taint of the outside world. The suffering is rampant, but we are the cure. Take a look at these four initiates behind me. They will guide us all into the future. Their ties to the outside world will bring our message further. Will guide our dream substantially into the light. And so, I will personally usher them in.”

The crowd lost itself in praise. Yoosung clapped too, but he wasn’t as animated as everyone else. Luciel looked horribly lost. Jumin was pale. Jaehee seemed as though she’d throw up any second. Zen laughed to himself like someone had said something to him. Yoosung swallowed. He missed what Rika said.

“We’re blessed by the Savior.” His party shouted in unison with the disciples around him.  
“Blessed,” Yoosung smiled. Suddenly it was a stretch. He forced his attention back to Rika. She was the important one, even if RFA looked ill.  
“And blessed you are,” Rika delivered. Her eyes glittered. “As these initiates soon will be too.”  
“Don’t you wish to save them?”  
“We wish to save them.”  
“Don’t you wish the utmost happiness upon them!”  
“We wish it. We will it. Let your will be done, Savior.”  
“Beautiful.” Rika brought a hand to her mouth. Joyful tears made her eyes brilliant. The crowd expressed its devotion. “I am proud of you all. You are proof there’s hope in this dreadful world. The unity here brings joy to my soul.”  
Yoosung tensed. “Is she okay? Shouldn’t someone go down there?”  
“We’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time,” Alara said. For some reason, Yoosung’s hands became clammy at the words.  
“She’s suffered a lot because of V. . .”

His words went unheard as the disciples consoled Rika. Zen and Jaehee trembled. Luciel wobbled.

“This is all I wanted,” Rika sobbed. Steadily, she lifted her head. “How can we not let this splendour touch the world?” Her gaze fell back to her hands. “And yet. . . There are people against us. People who prefer chaos and pain to our solution!”  
A disciple on the stage helped Rika to her feet. The crowd was seated.  
“It makes me feel unsteady. It makes me devastated. Would you like to know who?”  
“Who?” The crowd demanded. Yoosung looked around. “Who?”  
“I already know who it is,” Yoosung stated. His fists tightened. “I know exactly who it is. She should get rid of V already. I’m sick of seeing him.”  
“We’re tired of him too,” Chul-Hee added offhandedly. “Always sucking up to the Savior. That scum.”  
“I don’t even know why she likes him,” Hae-Ran spoke up.  
“He’s honestly the most pathetic, sorry excuse for a man I’ve ever seen,” Dae-Hyo added.  
“If you can even call that a man,” Alara finished. The quartet snickered. Yoosung smiled.  
“Yeah! I can’t stand him. He wasn’t there for her so—”  
“He has no place beside her,” the other four disciples finished.  
His heart thumped in his chest. “You understand me so well. I don’t know how none of them could see that… I was right about him. I always have been.”  
Rika’s words flooded into him again from the stage. “This false prophet came in and tainted these initiates behind me! She pretended to be a lamb using persuasive words to elicit sympathy and goodwill from others. Her mission is to force you out. To guide you to sin and suffering as it attached to the Antichrist!”  
The crowd gasped, and so did Yoosung.  
“Her? Weren’t we talking about V?”  
“This depraved seducer is trying to kill our dream. She spread deception and torment where we faithfully rescue the souls of men and women from disaster.”  
Rika glanced over her shoulder.  
“Bring her in.”

The doors to the amphitheatre crashed open. Yoosung’s voice halted in his throat. ___ slammed into the ground. He drowned out the boos and shouts at the sight of her. His mind came to a full stop. A hunk of dirt slammed into ___ launched from a stranger in the crowd. Two disciples flanked her and protected her from other debris. Yoosung’s eyes widened.

“Wha. . . What? Why is ___. . . What?”  
“There she is,” Rika said. Yoosung swivelled back towards the stage. “The false prophet. The one who means to lead us all astray. Gaze upon her. Her contemptible face is a ruse. Following her, believing in her will guide you straight to misery.”  
“No,” he whispered. His tongue stiffened. His mouth was dry. “That’s not her. That must be someone else.”  
“You’re insane!” ___ yelled. “What are you going on about?”  
Her voice was distinct. It struck a cord in Yoosung. He shot to his feet.  
“Yoosung?” Dae-Hyo called. “Are you alright?”  
He didn’t answer. He spun towards the stage. His head throbbed suddenly: viciously. The events taking place spun faster in front of him.  
“She only spews evil words,” Rika declared loudly.  
“She. . . she’s not like that. . .”  
“Do you even know what they did to Saeran in the cells!” __ screamed back.  
“She tried to take my place,” Rika laughed. “Can you imagine it?”  
The crowd threatened ___. Yoosung rocked on his feet. Each brutal word ripped into him like an arrow.  
“Can you believe that’s the girl that black haired guy was holding out for? I’m so insulted,” Hae-Ran spat.  
“She even had the audacity to strike me,” Rika’s eyes swirled a maddening, chaotic green. “And now, it’s only fit for my disciples to decide the punishment. She’s too tainted to purify.”

The crowd went crazy. They were borderline bloodthirsty. Yoosung trembled. His eyes darted around, but the people he’d known and shared laughs with became something else. Something he couldn’t describe. He felt violently ill. He clapped a hand over his mouth. A firm hand squeezed his shoulder.

“Yoosung, I’m excited too,” Chul-Hee breathed. His eyes were inhuman. Darker and deadlier than the glares he’d received from Saeran. “What kind of punishment should we vote for? I’ve been dreaming of so many scenarios. We can’t let what she did stand. If we break both her legs that’ll be the first step. I think we should cut the disrespectful words she said to the Savior into that girl’s skin. That’ll teach her.”  
Yoosung yanked away from the disciple. A sound left him that made the immediate crowd surrounding him turn.

“Yoo. . . sung?” Dae-Hyo’s eyebrows arched. “Why are you so pale?”  
Hae-Ran giggled. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”  
Alara stared at him the longest. “Yoosung?”  
“I-I—What are you saying right now?”  
Then they looked concerned about him. “Why are you acting so strange, Yoosung?”  
“It’s probably his first time.”  
“Oh, where are my manners. Don’t worry. I’m sure everyone here will agree to let you have the first turn. Since you’re so close to the Savior.”

A slap stole Yoosung’s attention. He saw Rika towering over ___. The world split apart. He saw two colours: Black and white. He started to choke. Faces around him distorted. The disciples around him ceased to have features. They became abstract; like silhouettes painted of people in the distance. He began pushing his way out of the crowd. His hood collapsed around his shoulders. He was Yoosung with a stunning shock of blond hair, and lively purple eyes.

“Yoosung?” Chul-Hee said.  
He kept moving as though possessed. What he was seeing didn’t make any sense. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He desperately needed air.  
“Y-Yoosung?” It was Hae-Ran.  
He moved faster. His voice trembled. “Move. . . Move. I need to get through. . .”  
“Yoosung!” It was Dae-Hyo. He didn’t stop. The crowd was unbearably thick. He had a good seat.  
“Move,” Yoosung ordered. His eyes searched for ___. His mind spun with Rika. Past, present, and future became a single, jumbled image.  
“Yoosung, where the hell are you going?” Alara demanded.  
“Get out of the way!” Yoosung cried.  
“We can start the cleansing,” Rika sang. Eight disciples stepped forward to flank each RFA member. Each disciple carried a bundle of manila rope. She strode up onto the stage. “It may, however, take a while for your brain to become happy.”  
“I said move!” Yoosung screamed. “I need to get down there. This isn’t what it’s supposed to be. I—I—”  
Rika spun to face the crowd. “Today another human being has cast aside worldly sin.”  
“What is going on here?” Yoosung shrieked. People began to pull on his cloak. They inquired about him. Tried to calm him. He ripped away from each touch and moved against the hands pulling him backwards.

The ceremony began.

“Yoosung, are you sick or something?”  
“Yoosung?”  
“Yoosung.”  
“Yoosung!”  
“Yoosungie?”  
“You don’t look so good, Yoosung.”  
“Come back.”  
“Where are you headed?”  
“Go back to your seat.”  
“We don’t just get up and leave when the Savior is speaking!”  
“You’re going to miss the ceremony.”  
“Rika!” Yoosung shrieked. “RIKA!”  
“You have been chosen,” The crowd proclaimed passionately.

He burst through the door and escaped the amphitheatre. He didn’t look back. He was hyperventilating. His lungs were on fire. His throat was on fire.

_“Mint Eye isn’t what you think it is,” V had said._

Yoosung collapsed to his knees. He tried to catch his breath. Panic was a wave. It was slipping over his head. It’s sour waters drowning him. A thousand voices poured into his head at once.

_“You’re watching me like I’m about to disappear, Yoosung,” Rika had giggled._   
_He gripped his head._   
_“We’re together now. That’s what matters.” Her smile was brilliant._

Rika was the same. She had to be the same.

_“There is a possibility that Rika lied to you, Yoosung. I don’t know what you asked her, but—”_   
_“You are the only one who lied to me. I lost years with Rika because of you. I suffered for absolutely no reason because of you!”_

“No!” Yoosung shrilled. The door behind him slammed open. He got up and ran. He heard the glee of the disciples behind him participating in the ceremony. “No!”

_“Will the rest of RFA be at the ceremony?”_   
_“The ceremony is for them, Yoosung.”_   
_“Do I get to join?”_

“Rika wouldn’t do that. She can’t. That’s impossible!”

_“I’m so glad you’re here, Yoosung. I feel happy when I’m with you.”_

She was special to him. She was everything.

_“Listen to me, Yoosung. Whatever Rika said to you was a lie. We can’t trust V either.”_

He didn’t know where he was running, but he kept going. As though he could outrun what he’d been exposed to.

_“You’ve matured well, Yoosung.”_

Her smile was too radiant. Clear green eyes like hers couldn’t lie to him.

_“I talked to V after I left your room. He didn’t come back did he?”_   
_“No, he didn’t. Thank you, Yoosung.”_

It was the truth. It had to be the truth.

 _“No, but I think_ there’s _a few misunderstandings. Rika wouldn’t do this for no reason. I’ll go speak to her.”_  
 _“No!” Luciel had shouted. “Yoosung—”_

Rika had only ever told him the truth. V was the liar.

_“Zen said you put them down there.”_   
_“That’s not true.”_

It wasn’t possible.

_“. . .Was it you who put them down there?”_   
_“It was.”_   
_“Why. . . ? Rika?”_   
_“Are you upset? I never knew you could make that expression.”_

Yet, there was a contradiction.

_“Then tell me what’s going on, Rika. V has hidden things from me too much already, please don’t do the same.”_   
_“I have been telling you.”_

Rika wasn’t capable of betrayal.

_“Why are you acting this way? What’s the reason for this? Did you actually—”_   
_“It was me.”_

She hadn’t mentioned Jumin’s condition. He’d found Jihyun in her bed. He cried out into the space around him. As though it could force him back in time.

_“You already told me that V’s not right for you! That he didn’t treat you well. That he doesn’t understand you. You said you didn’t want him around you! This doesn’t make sense. You shouldn’t be seeing him anymore if he was like that to you!”_

It made sense: perfect sense, but he denied it.

_“How do I look?”_   
_“Angelic.”_

And he’d rejected it again

_“Should it be you instead? Will you stand by me no matter what happens? Even if it involves RFA?”_

He crashed into the floor and slid painfully. He pushed himself up slowly but didn’t stand. He’d scraped himself but didn’t feel it. The tears slipping from his cheeks shattered before him like the illusion of Rika. The well of his emotions exploded. Confusion and enlightenment. Rage and sadness. Betrayal and resentment.

“I hope I’m not dreaming.”  
“You’re not dreaming, Yoosung.”

The dream came apart. He’d never felt more lost.

“Does it bother you?”  
“Of course it bothers me. You know that. I’ve never enjoyed seeing you two together. I’m the one that’s always been good to you.”

Like a fool.

“What do you want me to say?”

Anything, he’d thought. I’ll follow you anywhere.

“Do you hate me now? You came in here looking like you hate me.”  
“Of course I don’t hate you, Rika. I only wanted an explanation. I already knew you couldn’t do those things. There had to be a reason.”  
“It’s a misunderstanding.”

And he’d believed it like an idiot.

Slowly, Yoosung wobbled to his feet. He glanced around and noted the cells of Mint Eye. ___ flashed through his mind. V flashed through his mind. He searched desperately for someone else to blame, and it settled on V. For a crazy moment he thought about storming back into the amphitheatre and asking Rika what she was doing. Of going up on stage and demanding her to make sense of what he’d witnessed. Rika was sick. He realized the severity of it and recalled ___’s words.

He took the hardest step of his life and placed one foot forward. He lifted his head. Swiped away his tears and although devastated, moved forward. For all the childish ways he’d acted around the rest of RFA. For the blind jealousy, he’d felt from his insecurity. Saeran was in the cells. And he went to him.  
Saeran sat up when Yoosung stood outside the cell.

“What now?” The white-haired boy snapped. “Am I going to that ceremony.”  
“Saeran, it’s me.” His voice was still weak. Yoosung sniffled away the last of his tears.  
Saeran stood. “Yoosung? I thought you’d be—”  
“With the rest of RFA?”  
Saeran nodded.  
“No. . . I. . .” Yoosung reached out and gripped Saeran’s hand. “Saeran, I know you don’t like me, and you don’t care about RFA…Everyone’s in danger. Please help me. I want to do one thing right. . . at least one thing.”  
“I’m not interested.”  
Yoosung sank before Saeran. Gripped him tighter. “Please. I’ve come to you before, but I need your help now. Please. . . I don’t want anything else to happen to anyone.”  
Saeran’s eyes bored into him.  
“You have to get me out of here first.”  
“Then you’ll help me?”  
“I’m not doing it for you,” Saeran spat. He turned without elaborating. “I’ll tell you what you need.”  
“I’ll open the door as long as you bring me to Luciel, Yoosung. I overheard you.”

Yoosung jumped at the new voice. He didn’t recognize the person it belonged to. He turned to see a man with long brown hair dressed in a cloak.

“Who are you? I’ve never seen you before. How do you know my name? How do you know Luciel?”  
“Is that your biggest priority right now? Move aside,” the man ordered.  
Yoosung stepped aside. “You could at least tell me your name…”  
“Vanderwood,” the man sighed.  
“Luciel’s maid?”  
“Well,” the man said, the cell door swung open. “Something like that.”  
“How can we trust you?” Saeran demanded.  
Vanderwood straightened. His expression didn’t change as he reached into his tux. He produced a cellphone. Yoosung immediately recognized it.  
“Doesn’t that belong to—”  
“Turn it on kid, and make the call. I’m sure you can figure out who you need to phone.”

* * *

“Mr. Chairman!”

Jumin’s father could hardly hear Miss Wuu Haneul beside him in the helicopter. Usually, she was at C&R headquarters as the manager of facilities, but recently he’d been keeping her around more frequently to still his nerves. He turned his eyes away from the empty plains that couldn’t possibly contain his son and focused on her. When he saw her expression his heart clenched in his chest. Haneul, a usually steely woman, had tears in her eyes.

“Did you see something?”  
“The technology department has received a call.”  
“That doesn’t mean anything,” Mr. Chairman declared. “What good is one call? What’s the significance of that? We’ve had plenty of useless calls!”  
“This one came directly from Mr. Han’s phone. We. . . we have the coordinates.”  
Mr. Chairman’s eyes widened. “How far is it?”  
“We’re about two hours flight from it in this helicopter.”  
“Land this helicopter,” Mr. Chairman ordered. “Contact Sonwu. We need something faster. Every second counts now. Tell them we need everyone. I don’t care about the price. Get it done!”  
“Absolutely sir!”

* * *

You held your breath for a long time after Rika’s words. Sweat bloomed on your forehead. Caught up in horror your mind spun for a way out. A single strategy that’d promise everyone’s safety. Gazing at Rika like you were, it was impossible to trust her, but perhaps the risk was worth it. The crowd was silent. Jumin stared. Jihyun gazed. Zen, Luciel, and Jaehee remained dazed. Everyone waited for your answer.

“I asked you who it was,” Rika repeated. You dropped your gaze.  
“She doesn’t have to choose anyone,” V said. “I’m the one.”  
Your voice trembled. “Yoosung,” you answered. It felt strange to say, but Yoosung wasn’t present. Picking him could give you time. “I don’t know what you did with him, but it’s Yoosung.”

The amphitheatre was flooded with whispers. Rika’s gaze scanned the crowd before it fell back on you. Uncertainty replaced your blood and beat rapidly through your veins. Your only thought was Rika would not keep her word. She would not let anyone go. She pointed a delicate finger to the crowd.

“Yoosung? You do understand Yoosung is out there watching this happen, correct?”  
Jumin’s eyes widened. He shouted. “Yoosung?”

Only then did the amphitheatre fall silent.

Rika grinned. “Yoosung is already one of us. He couldn’t wait to follow me, but sure. Take him. He’s of no use here.”  
You glanced behind you. It was quiet.  
“Come up here, Yoosung,” Rika hollered. “___ would like to see you. Only now after she’d been threatened does she want you. Are you going to follow a woman like this?”  
“Leave him out of this,” V whispered. “He’s been through enough… Don’t hurt him like this, Rika.”  
“Shut up, V! Unlike you and Jumin, Yoosung loves me! He is a true believer. Yoosung!”

There was no answer. Rika scanned the crowd.

“Where is he? Disciples?”  
The disciples remained hushed.  
“Where is he?” Rika screamed suddenly.  
A few disciples in the audience spoke to one another. Finally, word reached Rika.  
“He. . . Left? He couldn’t have left. I’m here. He wouldn’t just leave!”  
“I didn’t.”

Everyone stared at Yoosung as he stepped through the doors Geum and his crew had forced you through.

Rika breathed. “Yoosung, where are you coming from?”  
“Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom,” he laughed innocently. It’d been so long since you’d seen him. He hadn’t been mistreated.  
“I’m glad you’re okay, Yoosung,” you said. He squatted next to you. It seemed like forever ago that you’d looked into his purple eyes. There was something different in them.  
“I’m sorry, ___.” It caught you off guard. “For everything.”  
You held his gaze. “Did you see...everything?”  
“I saw what I could handle,” he answered honestly.  
“Come over here Yoosung,” Rika pointed to the spot beside her. He glanced at Rika, at RFA, then stood.  
“I have some things I’d like to say first.”  
Rika crossed her arms. “Go ahead.”  
Shockingly he faced you instead of Rika. “I don't deserve to see you…”  
“Yoosung…?”  
“___, I like you. I like you a lot.”

The stillness after his sudden confession was awkward. Rika’s mouth fell open. V cleared his throat. Jumin looked around. Even the disciples were quiet. Yoosung chuckled to break up the hush.

“It wasn't so hard to say after all... I was just pathetic.”  
“Yoosung—”  
“Please, let me finish. All my problems stemmed from getting frustrated without doing anything. When we were all retired for the evening the first night we were trapped, you know what I thought? I thought I'm the only one without a reason to leave here. What do I have to go back to? Gaming? Attending a school for appearances? When I lost Rika the life, I led felt shallow. I wanted to do great things, ___. And yet, how? I'm one person. Zen constantly makes sacrifices for his acting. Jumin was born for greatness. Jaehee is diligent no matter what she does. Even when I threatened her, she still had that.”  
“You what?” Jumin said.  
Yoosung continued. “And Luciel. . . Nobody can hope to match him. I can't match any of them. I'm normal. I'm plain. In comparison to them, what am I? What exactly have I spent my life on?”  
He let the comment sit before he spoke again, “Unlike everyone else, I was relieved. I thought to myself that for once my days were going to be different. I wouldn't have to go to university to study something I don't care about. That I wouldn't be biding my time like how I’d always been.”  
“Yoosung…”  
“It's pathetic, isn't it? When everyone else was so worried, I... Couldn't bring myself to feel anything but relief. I was so happy that finally, I could see you, but things didn't change. I still couldn't do anything compared to them. I could see where your attention was always going. It hurt me more than it did in the chatroom. At least when we only talked on the phone, you couldn't know how I felt, unless I told you. But here… I couldn’t do that. I really like you, ___. Did I mention that?”  
Nobody interrupted.  
“I thought being in love was supposed to feel different. I only did useless things and felt more jealous, and in turn became more powerless. Every day that went by, I wanted you to look at me. I tried to catch your eye. . . When I couldn't, I felt so desperate. I thought to myself. Why? Why is even my love life like this? Can't I do anything right? Can't I stop this? What do I have to do? What do I have to say? It was a terrible, endless cycle. The more I tried not to acknowledge it. The worse it got. So I thought, I can do anything. I can be anything as long as I can I have a little of your feelings. I could give up my life for just a moment in the bright spotlight.”

Yoosung sucked in a breath.

“I’ve done a lot wrong. So, I’ll at least do this right.”  
The door of the amphitheatre slammed open. Hundreds of people rushed in.  
“We are in, Sir, over,” one of the men shouted into his piece.  
“Seize everyone,” A man swathed in black ordered. “Immobilize them all!”  
C&R showed up behind Yoosung.  
Rika’s eyes widened. “You. . . what did you do?”  
Yoosung smiled sadly. “I suppose this runs in the family.” He said nothing else. He stood beside you and watched.

They immediately secured Mr. Han and thoroughly ensured Rika’s surrender. Her eyes never left Yoosung, and Yoosung held her gaze. Lost in shock, Rika put up no resistance.

“How could you do this to me, Yoosung?” Glossy, clear tears slid down Rika’s cheeks. “I trusted you.”  
He said nothing.  
“How could you betray me? No,” Rika shook her head. “You’re not capable of that.”  
He was very still.  
“You meant to destroy this place too? I built this place on happiness. Weren’t you happy?”  
Yoosung didn’t move. You got to your feet.  
“You said you would protect me!”  
“I am,” he answered. It was a miracle you heard him. His voice was nearly inaudible. “From yourself.”  
“You’re just going to let them take me away?”

That’s when he dropped his head. They pulled Rika out of sight. The room was meticulously emptied of disciples. They rushed Zen, Jaehee, Luciel, and V to the hospital. Yoosung stayed, and you stared at him. He remained until the very end. Until Mint Eye was empty.

“The last car is leaving soon.” It was Jumin’s voice. “Both of you need to be in it.”

You watched Yoosung, but he was hard to read. Nothing could’ve prepared you for the next moment. He turned and strode by you and Jumin. His cheeks were completely dry. Before he could exit, Jumin looked at him meaningfully, but Yoosung didn’t meet Jumin’s gaze. Finally, Jumin stepped aside, and Yoosung strode away without saying anything else.


	31. Yoosung's Route: 2

Chapter: Yoosung Route 2

_Two months later. . ._

Driver Kim drove effortlessly through Korean traffic. He expertly assessed each lane, efficiently weaving into the ones moving traffic along. He was an older man, but he drove like he’d a hidden history of racing. A woman sat in the front seat. She’d been introduced to you as Prosecutor Hye Yeong by Jumin, and you’d been stunned by the well-groomed woman with dense black hair. She was a part of a grand team of C&R lawyers, and one of many austere people you’d met working for Jumin. You sat in the backseat of the sleek C&R vehicle between Yoosung and Jumin. Yoosung was staring listlessly out the window. Jumin was answering emails on his phone. And you drummed your fingers on your knees. Your stomach was too knotted for a distraction, and this week was crucial. Rika’s trial was finally approaching. Yet, the closer the day came, the more reserved Yoosung looked.

“You two do not need to come with me,” Jumin mentioned as he slipped his phone into his pocket. You glanced at Yoosung, but his gaze was fixed on the traffic outside the tinted window.  
“We know, Jumin,” you said. “But it’s better that we came. Yoosung and I have closely followed this. We can’t stop now when things are heating up.”  
“Be that as it may, I still feel it’s best for neither of you to see V. Truthfully; I’m reluctant to have either of you with me.”  
“I understand, but we have to talk to him again, Jumin. We’ve been hard-pressed to hear from him since the incident.”  
“He’s always been reserved.”  
“And this is our effort to try and change that. I still believe there’s a chance we can convince him.”  
“You’re very optimistic, ___.”  
“And you aren’t?”  
Jumin’s expression became grim. “I’ve tried. He will not willingly testify against Rika. He’s been adamant about it.”  
“So we’ll have to talk to him again now that he’s moved.”  
“I too believed he’d left his previous home for a fresh start. It isn’t the case. He’s,” Jumin paused. “Not the same. It shows more now.”  
“None of us are,” Yoosung spoke up. You turned, but he hadn’t moved his gaze from the window. He faced you after a moment of silence.  
“Yoosung. . .” You set your hand on his. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “We all survived. That’s what matters.”  
“It’s not too late to turn back,” Jumin said. He cast a look at you and Yoosung, but you couldn’t decipher it. “I’m capable of handling this on my own.”  
“I don’t want to be left in the dark,” Yoosung admitted. “No matter what I find out, no matter what I have to see… I’m not going to be willfully ignorant again.”  
The car moved along in silence for a moment.  
“It’d be best then,” Jumin cautioned. “To brace yourself for the worst.”

. . .

V’s new home was a modest dwelling without intricacy. It was a single story. The yard was orderly and without debris and decoration. There was a clear distinction between the pathway and the surrounding grass. You spotted the braille below his house number and the neatly placed doorbell. Yoosung rang it. A few minutes later, Jihyun opened it with a warm greeting. You’d braced yourself as Jumin had suggested, but it still shocked you to see Jihyun without a clean-shaven face. His hair was longer, but otherwise, his style was the same. He had a new, thicker pair of black glasses and a sturdy white cane.

“Afternoon, Jihyun,” Jumin said first.  
“I wasn’t expecting another visit from you, Jumin,” V chuckled. “This is a fortunate surprise.”  
“You’re already acquainted with Mrs. Yeong.” Jihyun nodded. “Yoosung and ___ are also here.”  
Jihyun visibly tensed. “Oh. Forgive me. I don’t take company as much as I should these days.”  
“It’s good to see you, Jihyun,” you began, but hesitated after you realized your wording. “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to be insensitive or—”  
“It’s okay,” Jihyun smiled. “I am blind. No need to take offence to it when mentioned. Yoosung’s here as well?”  
“I am,” Yoosung answered. You didn’t miss how he took stock of V.  
“Isn’t it chilly? Why don’t we go inside,” Jihyun suggested warmly. “It’d be rude to let you stand any longer. Follow me.”

He turned and felt his way inside with his cane. Your heart sank as you watched him, even as he led the way with crisp efficiency. You followed him into a tiny living room with an even more modest kitchen. It was a severe downgrade from where he’d previously lived. Claustrophobic in nature and designed for practicality. The walls were barren of art, and the countertops were free of clutter. It was a place Jihyun lived, without looking lived in. You found a seat next to Yoosung on V’s couch. Jumin took one of two chairs at the dining table.

“Would you like some snacks and tea?” Jihyun asked.  
“That’s alright,” Yoosung said. “No need to trouble yourself.”  
“It’s no trouble at all. No matter how brief your visit is, I’d at least like it to be comfortable.”  
“Jihyun, you know what we’re here about. Rika’s trial is in two days. Please reconsider testifying,” Jumin cut straight to the point. “Your testimony is important.”  
“How has RFA been?” Jihyun inquired instead. “Are Saeran and Saeyoung doing well?”  
“If you’d like to know, then speak to them,” Yoosung suggested.  
V smiled sadly. “That’s alright. Wouldn’t want to disturb them.”  
“V, we’ll need your testimony.”  
“It’s strange that Jaehee isn’t with you.”  
“Why won’t you testify, V?” You questioned. “Please, let’s not change the subject. You haven’t talked to any of us in months.”  
“I’m trying to make sense of it too,” Yoosung added. “Why are you choosing to stay silent like the former disciples. The ones finished their treatment are as tight-lipped as you. Not even Saeran wishes to say anything.”  
“And Luciel won’t let him be involved,” you added. “Other than Yoosung, Jumin, Zen, Jaehee, and I, we’ve been scraping the barrel to get us to this day. Your silence isn’t making it easier.”  
Nobody asked for tea, but V turned on the kettle.  
“It’s better if I’m not around any of you. You suffered enough because of me,” V admitted quietly. “It’s because of me that you were mixed up in places you had no place being. Committing acts, you shouldn’t have. It feels like RFA is still together by grace alone.”  
“It’s not grace,” Yoosung said. “We’re all working hard to overcome what happened. Together.”  
V turned towards Yoosung’s voice, but you knew like everyone else in the room he couldn’t see.  
“I’m glad to hear that. I was worried RFA would disband. Terribly worried.”  
The kettle bubbled.  
“Well, we haven’t,” Jumin stated. “But a change to the organization’s name has been suggested.”  
“I’m glad you’re leading everyone, Jumin. You’ll do a better job than I ever did.”  
“You’re still a part of RFA, Jihyun,” you said.  
V turned to the kettle. “I’ll have to get Luciel to change that.”  
“V,” you gasped.  
“You owe it to Rika to fix this,” Yoosung broke in. “She deserves to get the treatment she couldn’t before because you lied to us. Yet, you’re going to stay cooped up in here and say nothing?”  
“I don’t have anything useful to say. I couldn’t even save you from Mint Eye. No matter what I do, the outcome won’t change.”  
You shook your head. “You don’t know that, V. Please.”  
“I failed all of you.”  
“V. . .”  
“Everything I’ve ever been involved in has always come to ruin.”  
“That’s not true,” you interjected. “That’s not true, V.”  
There was a ghost of a smile on his lips. “You’re very kind, ___. Please take care of everyone.”  
“Why are you speaking like this? After all the blame you laid on yourself, you’re really choosing not to act this time around?” Yoosung demanded. “Your strategy hasn’t changed.”  
“I don’t want to be involved. I’ve done enough harm. I’d like to live out my days without bothering anyone. Like I told Jumin before, it’s better to forget about me.”  
“You owe it to Rika to testify!” Yoosung yelled, his fist banging on the couch’s armrest. As usual, Jihyun didn’t respond to Yoosung’s shout. Jumin didn’t interrupt them. Without a reaction from V, he dropped his head. His blonde bangs concealed his eyes, but you hear the tears in his voice. “You. . . Don’t you think I’m hurt too?”

You reached over and squeezed Yoosung’s hand. He welcomed the contact and held your hand firmly.

“I’ve argued with Zen and Jaehee and Luciel and even Jumin for hours. Rika needs treatment, not a prison cell. That’s what I was doing while you were here wallowing in self-pity.”  
Whether the jab had effected Jihyun or not, he didn’t let it show. He turned graciously.  
“I’m proud of you, Yoosung. You’re a much better man than me. Much stronger.”  
There was a long pause. During that span of time, Yoosung stared at Jihyun.  
“That’s not what I want to hear from you.”  
“My testimony won’t matter. You’re all capable.”  
“Jihyun, we still want you there. There’s redemption for you too,” you said. “Be a part of the process. Give yourself a chance.”  
The kettle finished boiling.  
“Please take care of Rika the way I couldn’t.”  
He didn’t budge. He didn’t comment further. You wondered if he could imagine the looks everyone was giving him. If in his mind he vividly pictured the exact details. Yoosung stood first.  
“Let’s go, ___.”  
“I’d hoped the outcome would be different,” Jumin expressed. “Mrs. Yeong.”

Mrs. Yeong produced a briefcase and pulled a document out. She set it on the table and locked the case as quickly as she’d opened it. She rose in unison with Jumin and focused brown eyes as dark as charcoal on Jihyun.

“Are you familiar with a subpoena, Mister Kim?” Yeong Hye inquired calmly, and placatingly. Jihyun set both his hands on the counter like he’d lost his balance.  
“I am.”  
You’d expected the lawyer to smile, but stony professionalism remained on her face.  
“Then we shall see you in court on the stand.”

* * *

“Good to see you again, Kim,” said Superintendent Chul Soo-Kim.  
“Thank you for seeing me,” Yoosung said as he bowed. He was seated in the man’s office as the door was closed behind them. The room was a reflection of the doctor. Neat, tidy, and unadorned. There was nothing memorable about him, and he could easily be replaced by another. Yoosung watched silently as Soo-Kim opened a file before him.

“To be honest with you, Mister Kim, I don't think your visits are such a good idea.”  
“I've been checking in with Rika all this time. What’s different now?”  
The doctor leaned back in his seat. Yoosung straightened.  
“Has something happened?”  
“No. Quite the opposite. We’ve been watching her closely, and there haven’t been any incidents.”  
“Isn’t that a good thing?”  
“Yes and no. As you know by now, she’s stopped speaking altogether. She hasn’t stirred up trouble, but it’s difficult to gauge a patient who refuses to speak: or respond for that matter. Rika is quite docile on the surface, but when we consider what she’s capable of under the surface, we’re reluctant to treat her with anything but caution. I’m worried that you’re not treating your visits with her using caution, Mr. Kim.”  
“I know what she’s done,” Yoosung said. “I’m fully aware.”  
“Yet you’re still coming here?”  
“She was wronged, Mr. Chul. I’m only ensuring the justice she was never given.”

Mr. Chul slid another file onto the desk towards Yoosung.

“Those are a copy of the psychiatric records we submitted to the courthouse, Mr. Kim.”  
“It’s small,” Yoosung blurted unconsciously.  
“That’s what we managed to collect,” the doctor announced seriously. “That’s all.”  
Yoosung’s gaze snapped up to the doctor. He realized what he was implying.  
“How long was she under care for?”  
“The moment she was brought in. We stretched it as long as we possibly could, Mr. Kim, but that’s what we have. It’s difficult to keep someone under psychiatric care when the psychiatrist insists the patient doesn’t require their services.”  
“Did you bring in someone else?”  
The doctor tapped the folder. “That bundle contains analysis from ten different psychiatrists.”  
“Rika needs to be sent to a hospital. She has to.”  
“An insanity plea won’t hold.”  
“She can’t go to prison. . .” Yoosung gasped. “That’s not where she’s supposed to be.”  
“Well, if you get her to break her vow of silence, I’d immediately have the report updated. But she has to say something first.”

. . .

Not for the first time, Yoosung walked through visitor processing. He removed himself from the outside world and found himself among lawbreakers. One of many familiar guards admitted him into the visiting room, where he found a seat and waited for Rika. The room was as lively as usual, but his innocent looks were incredibly out of place. He paused. Counting the snacks in a nearby vending machine. Two chocolate bars and a bag of peach flavoured jellies had disappeared since his last visit. His stomach twisted and his throat dried up.

The door opened, and across the glass from him, he saw Rika enter. She was a stark contrast from the other inmates being held. That much was evident from the stares she garnered. Even in the low saturation inmate garments, she had a regal aura. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and it showed in the gentle way the guard handled her.

“He’s come to see you again, Rika,” the guard said. “You have to speak sometime. Why not to him? Family is important.”

Rika didn’t speak. She’d didn’t so much as crack a smile. Yoosung closed his eyes momentarily when he noticed how she stared through him as though he didn’t exist.

“I’ll let you two have your time.” The guard moved away.  
“Rika,” Yoosung began. “You must still be upset. . .”  
She blinked. Her back was straight. Her posture an envious sight to behold.  
“I’m trying to help you. You understand that right?”  
No response.  
“Rika?”  
Nothing.  
“If I apologized, would you speak to me?”  
Quiet sobs from the next station over flooded into the silence between Rika and Yoosung. Yoosung sighed.  
“There’s only two days until the trial, you know. Why aren’t you letting me help you? I only… I want to see you get better, Rika.”  
All their visits had been like this. Finally, Yoosung couldn’t take it anymore. He tried for a reaction.  
“I’ve been working hard to convince everyone else, and this is how you’re going to treat me? Is this what our relationship is now?” Yoosung scoffed. “No, I suppose it’s always been like this. You holding up a facade in front of me, and me falling for it. So what? Is this the end? You’re never going to acknowledge me again? I really must’ve meant nothing to you. Everything was just a lie.”  
No answer.  
“Well,” Yoosung began. “If that’s how it’s going to be. Even after everything that happened, I wanted to do the right thing for you.”  
A tendril of her long hair fell onto her cheek.  
“Call me an idiot if you like, but I didn’t want to see you go to prison. Most of RFA didn’t agree, but I at least wanted a different outcome.”

Yoosung stood. He was about to signal the guard when he heard Rika’s voice. It was so soft he thought he’d imagined it. Startled, his eyes locked on her. Her green eyes were fathomless.

“What did you just say?”  
Rika stared. Yoosung sank back into his chair.  
“What did you say, Rika?” He saw the real way her eyes were. There was a brutal amount of intelligence inside of them. Indeed, it was difficult to write her off as crazy. He saw for himself the accurateness of ten psychiatrists. “Rika!”  
“I won’t go to prison,” she repeated. She said it softly only to him, but the undertone of confidence in her voice stung him like venom.  
“Rika. . .”  
“There’s no need for you to help me because nothing is going to happen.”  
“You can’t honestly believe that. Mint Eye was an entire cult.”  
“There was no cult.”  
“Do you understand how many charges they can bring up against you? It reads like a scroll, Rika! Mayhem, assault and aggravated battery, kidnapping, extortion, espionage, blasphemous libel, incitement, and accessory. That’s without specifics. You won’t ever see the sun again. If you plead insanity, then you can at least go to a hospital.”  
“I refuse.”  
“Please Rika. Jumin isn’t joking around, and I want you to get treatment. I want you to feel better. They won’t do that for you if you go to prison, understand?”  
A slow smile lit up Rika’s face.  
“How many people have confessed? How many of them are testifying? What kind of evidence do you have? I’m curious.”  
Yoosung’s eyes widened. “Is that important right now? Rika. . . If you have a second chance, you shouldn’t squander it. You can be different.”  
Rika tilted her head. “Different? I was under the impression that you’d finally realized, Yoosung. I suppose not.”  
“Don’t,” Yoosung gritted out. “Don’t do this. Rika, get help.”  
Her hand touched the glass. “You look so worried.”  
Yoosung met her gaze. “Things can’t be the same, but it’s not impossible that they could be different. Better.”  
“Go back to ___,” Rika said. “You like her a lot, right?”  
Yoosung blushed involuntarily. “I do.”  
“You should be talking to her instead of me.” Rika signalled the guard. Yoosung stood.  
“We’re not done here.”  
“Oh,” Rika giggled, “But we are.” Her smile was luminous. “I’ll see you soon enough, Yoosung.” The guard came over, and Rika rose obediently from her chair. She took elegant, leisurely steps towards the door. She didn’t look back. She didn’t say another word.

* * *

“. . . We the Jury find the defendant not guilty.”

There was an uproar in the courtroom. The water you’d been drinking clattered to the ground and splashed the feet of the other RFA members seated next to you. Jaehee had clapped a hand over her to stifle a well of tears pricking her eyes. Zen’s hand powerfully gripped the seat in front of him. Yoosung’s eyes were wide. Luciel’s face was deadpan: he stared in utter disbelief. Jumin who was accompanied on both sides by his parents and Hye Yeong stood at a table next to Rika’s. The stern prosecutor slouched over and steadied herself on the court table. Mr. Chairman gazed lethally at Rika who was currently caught up in the embrace of her defence attorney Jin-Hien Dae. Tears slipped down her cheeks, but you couldn’t believe what you’d witnessed.

Despite the glaringly indisputable evidence, the jury had dubbed her not guilty. Even after witnessing Jihyun’s blindness. Even after the apparent Magenta related texts, the medicine of salvation, testimonies, results from medical examiners, statements from psychiatrists, Rika’s adoptive family, and physical evidence, they’d written her off. After all, she’d done to RFA, she’d smiled prettily and became a free woman. You were sick with rage. Your fists trembled. Your whole body shook. Only V didn’t seem surprised.

“You gotta be kidding me,” You choked out.  
“Is this. . . a joke?” Luciel laughed humorlessly.  
Yoosung was silent. You were silent.  
“This can’t be happening,” Jaehee sobbed. “This isn’t possible.”  
“Did they think we made it all up?” Zen expressed. “What is this? Did they not see the evidence?”

People in the crowd began to turn, and you felt their looks upon RFA. They judged you as though you were the band of criminals and Rika was the victim. Their judgemental eyes didn’t see beneath Rika’s surface.

Zen walked out of the room.   
“Zen…” Jaehee raced after him. Luciel resigned himself to shaking his head, but you could see how fiery his golden eyes were. Yoosung leaned on you for support. He looked as though he’d taken a massive blow. Jumin leaned on his father. His fists were a worrisome white. His entire complexion was paler than usual.

Your gaze met Rika’s when she turned. She seemed to be searching the courtroom for you. When your eyes met, they held for a long time. Until finally, she was removed from sight.


	32. Yoosung's Route: 2.5

   
“I still can’t believe that just happened,” Zen said. “How did that even happen? What did I just see?”

Currently, RFA was gathered in a conference room at C&R headquarters. Two surprising faces were seated at the table along with the usual RFA members: Saeran, and — after you’d practically dragged him along — Jihyun. Jumin was standing at the head of the table.

“What good is the law, seriously,” Zen spat contemptuously.  
“She didn’t get charged?” Saeran inquired. His eyebrows rose, and Luciel hung his head.  
“No. Not a single charge stuck,” his brother answered grimly.  
“She didn’t say a single thing in her defence,” Zen added. “Not a goddamn word. Even as she was being grilled. She was completely silent, and they said she wasn’t guilty? There aren’t words to express how angry I am right now!”  
“We all are, Zen,” you said.  
“She sat there,” Zen continued. “Just sat there while all the evidence was brought up! She didn't show a single ounce of remorse. How could they not believe she was guilty?”  
Jumin’s face fell. “Perhaps we never had a chance. Maybe the outcome was predetermined.”  
“I can’t believe this happens in real life.”  
“Perhaps I should’ve been there?” Saeran shifted in his chair.  
“After that, I don’t know if it would’ve made a difference, Saeran” Jaehee said bitterly. “She was so obviously guilty. I’m inclined to think people are working against us.”  
“There must be,” Jumin agreed. “I was about to speak about that, Assistant Kang.”  
“Is that why we’re here?” Saeran asked. He pointed to himself and Jihyun. Jihyun was deathly quiet. Jumin eyed him. So did Yoosung.  
“That among other things.”  
You glanced at Jumin. “So what do we do now?”  
“We try for an appeal.”  
Luciel crossed his arms. “I’m all for a second verdict.”  
Jumin's eyes narrowed. “If we have people working against us, it won’t be easy to have justice served. As of where things stand now, Rika’s untouchable.” He glanced at Saeran, and then at Jihyun. “I need to know how large Mint Eye is. Since you two are intimately familiar, I’d like to know any prominent people attached to the organization.”  
Saeran leaned on the table. “I shared everything I knew with Luciel. I don’t have anything left to add. Not all the information passed through me.”

And so all eyes were on V.

“Jihyun?” You prodded.  
“The safest decision would be to let this go,” V said. V had barely finished his sentence when Zen’s hand slammed the table.  
“Is that really what you believe? Let her walk off scot-free? Are you crazy? She's a loose cannon.”  
“I told you before that my testimony wouldn’t mean anything.”  
“And why is that?” Yoosung demanded.  
“They’re not going to put Rika away,” Jihyun said.  
“How do you know?” Jumin asked. “If you give us more information then it’s possible.”  
V shook his head.  
“So you don’t care what she did to us?” V flinched at Luciel’s words. “That’s what you’ve been acting like for the past two months. We haven’t even seen you.”  
“Please let’s drop this,” V pleaded. “We can’t go after her because nothing is going to happen.”  
Yoosung’s eyes widened. “She told me the same thing when I visited her two days ago.”  
“She was that confident?” Jaehee stared into her coffee cup. “Unbelievable. Does she not feel a smidge of remorse?”  
“I thought since they ordered a jury for her trial, things would go well,” Saeran sighed.  
“Jihyun, we need more information to make an appeal.”  
“I already tried this,” Jihyun admitted. “I tried reporting Rika to the police, remember?” RFA observed him. “Nothing will become of it. Mint Eye is larger than the people who were made disciples.”  
“She certainly didn’t make all that money selling cookies,” Saeran snorted.  
“I’m asking you who those people are,” Jumin said.  
“She already got away.”  
“Who are they, V?”  
“The wrong people. People you don’t want to enrage.”  
“I’ve been working for people like that for a very long time,” Luciel said. “I’m not afraid of them. They have their weaknesses too.”  
“We have Luciel and Saeran,” Jumin repeated. “Perhaps Vanderwood will help as well.”  
“We can’t commit a crime,” Yoosung protested. “If we strong arm people into confessing then we aren’t much better than her.”  
“It’s not about being better than her,” Zen snapped. “I can’t live with myself if she keeps her freedom after all the suffering she’s caused! She doesn't even care about what she's doing to people.”  
“So that’s what we’re down to? We’re dropping to her level?”  
“Better than having her go unpunished!”  
“Calm down,” Jumin ordered. “Nothing is set in stone yet. We don’t have any names.”

All eyes returned to Jihyun.

“Your company rallied against her,” he began quietly. “This was the outcome. Think about it Jumin. What do you think that means?”  
The room was quiet. Jihyun rose from his seat.  
“I’m not going to say anything, because I don’t want any more of you getting hurt. If you keep pursuing Rika, she is going to retaliate. That’s if the people helping her already haven’t.”  
“All the more reason for us to know who these people are,” Jumin said.  
“If they’re going to attack us, we should know them. We can’t defend ourselves against shadows, Jihyun," you said.  
Yet the turquoise-haired man remained firm.  
“Consider this outcome a warning. That’s what you should take it as. You have your lives and your freedom.”  
“Sit back down, Jihyun,” Saeran hissed. He didn’t. “You’re not leaving here without giving us those names. You owe it to us.”  
V turned his head in the Choi brother’s direction. “Then I'll say this. Don’t ever bring Saeran to that courtroom. You shouldn’t have gone either, Luciel. Don’t ever go back there. I don’t care what the circumstances may be.”  
Luciel stood up so fast his chair slammed into the floor. He gazed wide-eyed at Jihyun. Jihyun made his way over to the door. You glanced from him to Luciel.  
“What?” Zen voiced as though he’d read your mind. “What is that supposed to mean?”  
“Do you know something, Luciel?” Jumin asked. Saeran watched his brother. Luciel’s hands shook.  
“Luciel?”  
“It can’t be,” Luciel whispered to himself. He grabbed Saeran’s arm and strode for the door.  
“L-Luciel?” Jaehee called. Jumin watched them.  
“Luciel, what happened?” You asked. “Where are you going?”  
“I have something I need to do.” His voice sounded far away.  
“I’m confused,” Yoosung expressed.  
“I have to get rid of those recordings if I’m in them.”  
“What about the appeal? We still don’t have any names.”  
“I’ll speak with Vanderwood. He may have met some people. We’ll have to do things the long way.”

Then he was gone.

 

~~~

**Good ol Riri here. This segment was supposed to be attached to the previous chapter, but only when I read it this morning did I notice the last chunk was missing. Hence the 2.5 label. Whoops.**


	33. Chapter 20: On The Other Side - Luciel Select Extra

 

Chapter 20 Extra  
  
The door rattled faintly as ___ left the room. Luciel stayed where he was. He didn’t say anything as quietness pressed in on him. His cheek throbbed angrily as a reminder of where she’d struck him. He felt ___’s absence but didn’t move.

“I’ve said it plenty before,” Jumin’s voice started behind him, “but this time I mean it. You’re an idiot, Luciel.”  
Luciel stared at the door. His feet were firmly planted.  
“Be quiet, Jumin,” he whispered, voice so low Jumin nearly missed it. “I don’t want to hear anything from you.”  
“Are you really going to stand there?”  
“I said be quiet.”  
“Go after her.”  
“No,” Luciel answered. His teeth clenched. “I have no reason to.”

Yet, he felt more empty than he'd ever been. The door was a stark barrier.

“I'm not doing this anymore. I don't have time to play house. My brother needs me.”  
“At the cost of everything else?”  
“Saeran is worth that much.”  
When Jumin didn’t reply, Luciel whipped around. He’d already anticipated Jumin’s steely grey eyes. His measured, weighted silence.  
“Do you have something else you’d like to say?”  
Jumin said nothing but kept staring. Luciel’s hands trembled, even as the rest of him was still.  
“If you have something to say then say it.”  
“You seem to be looking for a fight now,” Jumin answered calmly. “To counter what transpired.”  
“It’s because you’re staring at me like that!” Luciel shouted.  
“Would you prefer it if I don’t look at you? Impossible after that spectacle,” Jumin scoffed. It ignited Luciel’s frayed emotions.  
“If you weren’t injured, I’d throw you out too,” Luciel growled.  
“You made it seem like you have better things to do than start an argument with me. Perhaps you should get to them.”  
“I don’t need your commentary, or your sarcasm, Jumin.”  
“Make up your mind,” Jumin said. “Would you like me to speak, or be silent? Choose one.”  
“I already dealt with everyone else. Just keep your mouth shut!”  
“Then I’ll get it in now. You shouldn’t have treated her that way. She made valid points.”  
“I don’t care.”  
“Doesn’t seem that way to me: or anyone with eyes for that matter.”  
“I don’t care what you see!” Luciel yelled. “Keep it to yourself! I’ll go my way, and you can do whatever the hell you want! All of you!”  
  
Jumin folded his arms and turned away. Only in the silence did Luciel notice how hard he was breathing. How riled up he was. He straightened, but it was a poor effort at composure. He gingerly touched his cheek, and for a moment his hand lingered there. That stinging pain and the pressure in his chest was all he had left of ___. He stood with clenched fists by his side. Swallowed roughly when his eyes burned. Now wasn't the time to dwell. He'd made his choice. Luciel dropped his head. He trembled terribly: hatefully. Jumin’s voice was calm and collected. The polar opposite of how Luciel felt.

“It’s easy for you to be so judgemental,” Luciel said.   
“That’s your own guilt.” Luciel gritted his teeth and glared.  
“Don’t act like you’re not sitting there in disapproval.”  
Jumin faced him slowly. Slower still, he arched an eyebrow. “Did you expect me to approve of you shouting at ___?”  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
“Not only was it completely uncalled for,” Jumin interrupted. “But you were out of line, Luciel. I didn’t know you were so despicable that you’d disrespect an innocent woman.”  
Luciel flinched. Jumin’s words struck him. His anger ignited, but Jumin continued.   
“Nor do I approve of your disregard for the safety of RFA. If you truly believe you're at fault, then fix it. The Luciel I knew didn’t let things like this be.”  
“Whatever you thought you knew about me, forget it. I never intended to stay close to any of you. As soon as I get Saeran, I’m leaving. I won’t look back.”  
“So you’re going to let this happen? You’re going to roll over again and let Rika step all over you?”  
“You aren’t important to me,” Luciel clarified. “None of you are a part of me. Saeran is my other half. My only half.”  
“Keep lying,” Jumin stated. “Clearly, it makes you feel better.”  
“It’s not a lie. The only reason I’m alive is because I knew Saeran was still living. I couldn’t see him. I couldn’t be with him, but I knew. That is the only thing that kept me on this miserable planet. You have no idea what hell I’ve been living. Don’t sit there and judge me when you have nothing at risk.”  
“I have nothing at risk?” Jumin repeated. “RFA is at risk. The livelihood of people depending on C&R is at risk. The wellbeing of my father and the only woman I’ve ever opened up to is at risk because of your inaction. You’re a fool if you think Rika’s going to let you walk out of here with Saeran. Get it through your head that she’s not going to let any of us leave.”  
“She will if I give her what she wants.”  
“You really believe it’s going to end there?”  
“Yes,” Luciel said seriously. “I won’t end up like you.”

Jumin fell silent. Luciel didn’t apologize.

“I’ve gotten out of worse situations,” Luciel reminded.  
“And what of the innocent people she’ll drag into this once you give her what she wants? Have you thought about that?”  
“I only care about Saeran.”  
“Think Luciel. I didn’t expect you and Zen to share the same reckless nature.”  
“As far as I’m concerned, the world never gave a damn about Saeran and me!” Luciel yelled. He was sick at the betrayal he heard in his voice. “Why should I care about anyone else? What has being considerate ever gotten me? Look where I am!”  
“So it’s an eye for an eye now?”  
Luciel turned his back on Jumin. He scanned the room and began thinking of how he’d escape.  
“I’ll be sure to let ___ know exactly how much you cared about her before Rika destroys us all.”  
The brutality of the comment stunned Luciel like a punch. “Run while you can, Luciel. It’ll catch up with you.”  
“Fine,” Luciel griped as he turned. “You want to be the better man, Jumin Han? The bigger man? Go after her yourself! Why don’t you look after everyone else? I’m not doing it. I don’t owe anyone anything!”

Wordlessly, Jumin stood: it took him a few attempts. He hobbled over to the door past Luciel.

“All I’ve ever done is sacrifice things,” Luciel began. Jumin halted. "I’ve given and given, and what do I have to show for it? Nothing but suffering and betrayal... Platitudes don’t mean anything to me anymore. I want results. I want the years I never got to have with my brother. If that makes me the bad guy then so be it.”  
“You’re making a mistake.”  
“I should’ve never trusted anyone to look out for us. I realize that now.”  
“You’re going to let this betrayal blind you to those who do wish for your wellbeing?”

Luciel didn’t spare Jumin a look. Finally, the door opened and closed soundlessly. He was alone.

“There,” Luciel whispered to himself. He sagged against the door: short of breath. His fingers dug into his arms. “It’s done now. One step closer. Nobody will come back this time, Saeran...”

He took two steps away from the door when it slammed open. Luciel whirled. The air he’d sucked in left him at what he saw. Hundreds of Mint Eye disciples flooded into the room like an oppressive wave. He reacted, but not fast enough. They surrounded him and forced him to his knees by their sheer numbers. He twisted against them but stopped when his eyes landed on RFA in the hands of the other disciples. Zen, Jaehee, and Jumin were unconscious. He didn’t see ___. His throat dried up. Frantically he scanned the crowd, but she wasn’t among them.

“___?” Luciel called. He stared at the disciples. “Where is she? What have you done with her?”

The sudden halt of heels stopped his next question from leaving his throat. His blood boiled with rage when he saw Rika. She strode leisurely into the room. Pinned him with her stunning green eyes. That was only the beginning. When V marched in next to her, his fingernails cut into his palms.

“You,” Luciel hissed. “I knew you’d do something like this. I knew I couldn’t trust you!”  
Rika smiled.  
“Relax Luciel,” V said. “Nobody’s going to get hurt. I’ll make sure of it.”  
“I’m not even surprised,” Luciel laughed hatefully. “You’re despicable.”  
“Don’t insult Jihyun,” Rika defended. “He’s done nothing wrong. He’s loyal to me in the end, unlike the rest of you. That’s why I love him.”  
Despite everything Rika had done to V, Luciel noticed his visible blush at the comment. It made him sick. It fed his anger like kerosene in a lamp.  
“You both deserve each other.”  
“Regardless of what you think we deserve,” Rika said, “You’re coming with us.”  
“I’m not going anywhere.”  
“It wasn’t optional.”  
“Please listen to Rika, Saeyoung.”  
“Don’t ever,” Luciel spat, “ever say my name again. You have no right.”  
V closed his eyes. “I can do that as long as you promise to come with us. It’s safer this way.  
It took everything Luciel had not to glare. Instead, he said, “Where’s Saeran?”  
Rika’s face wrinkled. “Does it matter? It won’t change this outcome.”  
“It will,” Luciel asserted. A laugh escaped Rika. Jihyun’s eyes were luminous at the sound.  
“How so? I’ll humour you.”  
“I’ll give you the list. Every party guest. Just release us both.”  
Rika’s eyes widened. V visibly stiffened, but if he had something to say, he didn’t comment.  
“Has something come over you, Saeyoung? I didn’t think it would be this easy. You aren’t going to be more demanding?”  
“That’s what you want, right? You can have it.”  
Rika’s eyes became slits. She examined him for a long time. “This is a trick, isn’t it? I know how crafty you are. I already raised one Choi.”  
“Bring me a computer. I’ll do it right now.”  
“And what if you’re lying?”  
Luciel held Rika’s gaze. “Bring me the computer.”  
He watched as Rika turned to a few disciples. “Fetch Saeran and ask him to bring his computer.”

The disciples quickly left the room.  
  


~~~~~  
  
**Hello everyone, Riri here, just here to update you all on why updates have slowed down. I’ve been buried in schoolwork and my job lately, but I haven’t abandoned this story! I still absolutely adore Mystic Messenger, and I’m super excited about the upcoming V route (fingers crossed for Saeran’s Route).  It takes a while to write each chapter now because I don’t have as much free time as I used to, but updates will come.**


	34. Jumin's Route: 2

Jumin’s Route: 2  
  
“Han Jumin, the renowned heir of C&R International, is in critical condition after being found this evening, say hospital officials. Mr. Han previously infamous for being missing for the past month has since turned up along with hundreds of other people, some of which were also reported missing. He was taken to the hospital by helicopter, but after hours, still remains in operation. Officials state Mr. Han was shot, but currently, no details are known about the shooter—”

With a deft click, Jaehee turned off the television in the hospital waiting room. It’d been blaring news about Jumin, and Mint Eye. As you glanced around sombre silence settled into its departure. You hadn’t noticed how grateful you were for the noise until it was gone. You sat in clothes the hospital had suggested you change into. For good reason. The red cloak you’d been wearing had hardly been suitable for the cool night air. Zen sat next to you with his arms folded. Luciel had his hands on his knees across from you. Yoosung sat furthest away with his head in his hands. V slouched, and his hands were clasped tightly together. Only Jaehee stood.

Nobody said a word. You’d never felt colder. Despite your changed clothes, you could still see Jumin’s blood under your fingernails. Felt his struggling heartbeat like a bird wriggling in your palm. You didn’t have to speak to the doctor to know what damage the bullet had done. You’d seen it with your own eyes. Had felt the rapid spread of his blood. It was on Jihyun’s hands as well, but he hadn’t washed up. Four hours had already passed, and Jumin didn’t seem any closer to being stable. They were still operating on him, and all you could do was wait.

Yet anxiety hadn’t abated. Every tick of the clock was another second you could be losing him.

“This is a disaster,” Jaehee finally said to break the silence. When she turned to face everyone, you dropped your head. A sudden flash of tears coming to your eyes. Crying wouldn’t do you any good. Yet, each blink was a flashback to the past. That moment. The sound he’d made when he hit the ground. Air seeping into the hole that’d ripped through his torso. You gripped your hands to keep them from shaking. Zen noticed and moved closer.

“How could this happen?” Jaehee questioned.  
Yoosung drew into himself. Jihyun’s head moved. None of you said a word.  
“If I knew things would turn out like this, I never would’ve taken that medicine,” Zen said. “It should’ve been all four of us in that situation, not just Jumin.”  
“It’s my fault,” Jihyun choked out. His voice didn’t sound right. “I should’ve been the one. That bullet was meant for me. It should’ve been me.”  
“Should’ve won’t help anybody,” Jaehee sighed. She lifted her fingers to adjust her glasses, but they weren’t there. She faltered.  
“I’m so sorry,” Yoosung whispered. “I’m so, so sorry.”

Nobody answered him. Zen dropped his head into his hands. Jaehee let out a controlled sigh before she turned. She locked her arms around herself as an imaginary chill blew through the room. Luciel had yet to say a word. And the knot in your throat was coming back. Yoosung had made endless apologizes, but you still felt hollow. His apology wasn’t capable of fixing Jumin’s condition. Hope was difficult to grip, but it was all you had. It was hope or reality. Hope or despair.

“He’ll be okay. He has to be,” you said to yourself. “Has to…”  
“What were you even thinking, Yoosung?” Zen asked.  
“I’m sorry…”  
“Don’t you understand how dangerous what you were—” Zen didn’t finish. He stopped when glossy tears ran down the blonde’s face. A sigh left him. “We’ve already talked about this. No sense rehashing it.”  
“I didn’t think,” Yoosung sniffled. “I couldn’t think. I was so angry. This isn’t what I wanted to happen.”  
“It’s not your fault,” V replied. “It’s mine. The guilt is all mine, Yoosung.”  
“I was the one who fired the gun! It wasn’t you!”  
“The fault is still with me. If I’d have moved… If I’d have done something—”  
“Is now really the time for that?” You broke in. “We’re here because you keep thinking like that.”  
V fell silent. It was already out of your mouth before you could take it back.  
“They should’ve at least let you inside the helicopter on the way here, ___. You should’ve been next to him,” Zen voiced. “They shouldn’t have taken that away from you.”  
“I wasn’t fast enough. The helicopter had to go, Zen.”  
“I know, but I still think you had the right to be beside him.” When you began to shake, he slipped a comforting arm around you. “It’s going to be okay, __.”  
“We don’t know that.” It escaped before you could stop yourself. All of RFA faced you. “You have no idea how much I’m wishing for him to be alright.”  
“I shouldn’t have treated him the way I did.” It was Luciel’s voice. His expression grew grimmer.  
“He said he’d go as far as necessary so everyone could leave safely,” Zen added quietly.  
“And we’re all here in one piece,” Jaehee finished. Quietness filled the room again. It was true. The only injured party had been Jumin. That had been the cost of freedom.  
“My head’s still bursting from that medicine.”  
“You’ve got that too?”  
“I’m so sorry everyone,” Yoosung cried. “I was such...such….”  
“That’s enough, Yoosung. We get it,” Zen said thoughtfully. He squeezed you protectively. “We know you’re sorry.”  
“What am I going to do if he doesn’t make it?”  
“I’ve been asking myself the same question,” V commented.  
“I should go check on Saeran.” You lifted your head at Luciel’s words. He met your gaze, and for once held it longer than a few seconds. “I’ll be close by, ___. Don’t worry.”

He removed himself from the room, and simultaneously another person slipped into the waiting room. You held your breath, hoping it'd be the doctor with news, but were met instead with Mr. Chairman. He tucked a cellphone into his pocket. His gaze lingered on you the longest as he looked at everyone.

“I’d like to know what happened to my son. I presume you're his friends since Jihyun is among you.”  
Jaehee bowed deeply. Dipping her head as low as she could bring it. Jihyun got to his feet and lowered his head as well as if on instinct.

“There’s no need for that,” Mr. Chairman addressed.  
“You have my deepest apologies, Mr. Chairman,” Jaehee stated. “Please forgive me. I was unable to protect Mr. Han from harm.”  
“Please forgive me as well,” Jihyun said. “If anyone is at fault here, it’s me.”  
“Both of you raise your heads.”  
“I won’t,” Jihyun said. His voice broke. “I can’t…” Tears made his eyes hollow. “That bullet was meant for me, so I can’t possibly receive forgiveness from you especially if something happens to Jumin. I take full responsibility—”  
“That’s enough, Jihyun. I understand how close you two were, even if I haven’t seen you around as of late.”  
That’s when V began to cry. He’d been eerily silent since they’d taken Jumin away.  
“Please don’t forgive me if something happens to him. It’s all my fault.”  
“There’s still no news,” Mr. Chairman said firmly. “Raise your head, son. Jumin didn’t risk his life so you could hang your head with guilt.”  
It was an effort, but after a few minutes, Jihyun fell silent. Yoosung looked haunted.  
“There’s no option except to wait. He wouldn’t want to see you like this.” He turned to Jaehee. “Kang.”  
“Yes, Mr. Chairman?”  
“I can trust you not to lie to me, yes?”  
“Anything you want to know, Mr. Chairman.”  
“I’d like to know everything that happened to my son. I’ve postponed talking with the media, but I can’t avoid speaking with them forever. I expect a full report as soon as possible: typed.”  
“I understand.” With one last glance at you, Jaehee left the room. Yoosung’s eyes widened.  
“Because you’re all in here, speaking with the police has been postponed. I imagine you all need to collect your bearings.”  
You inclined your head. So did everyone in RFA. “Thank you, Mr. Chairman.”  
“I’m still trying to piece together what happened. If any of you have any information I should hear directly from you, now is the time.”  
“I,” Yoosung began. His shoulders trembled. “I was the one who fired the weapon, Mr. Han. I wasn’t thinking straight. So many insane things happened… I felt crazy.”  
You couldn’t read the look Mr. Chairman gave Yoosung. He closed his eyes soon after.  
“I see.”  
“The shot was meant for me,” Jihyun reminded. “Yoosung did not intend to shoot Jumin.”  
“So I’ve heard.”  
“Please forgive him, Mr. Chairman. Yoosung did nothing wrong. I got everyone mixed up in my affairs.”  
At that, Mr. Chairman raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”  
Jihyun struggled for words. You couldn’t breathe.  
“What was that place, Jihyun? I’ve never heard of Mint Eye.”  
“It’s. . . It’d be best if I started from the beginning.”  
“Then I suppose we should talk.” Firmly Mr. Chairman pulled the door open. It was a meaningful gesture. Jihyun rose. You noticed the shift in Mr. Chairman’s posture.  
“Jihyun Kim. . . are you blind?” The question so directly thrust the room into utter quiet.  
It took Jihyun a moment to answer, “I am.”  
Mr. Chairman’s eyes widened. “Since when? What happened?”  
“I… will explain that as well.”  
For a second time, you felt Mr. Chairman’s eyes flick around the room. He seemed to be looking at everyone in a new light.  
“What exactly is going on?”

A head peeked through the door. It belonged to a fair-skinned woman with lengthy brown hair. She wore a form-fitting black dress that wasn’t suitable for the hospital. A gold necklace gleamed around her throat. You didn’t recognize the person, but Zen stood, and Yoosung looked up.

“Darling? They said I could find you in here,” the mysterious woman said.  
She entered the room, and her gold heels glittered. Behind her came another woman with magenta coloured hair who clutched a massive bouquet in her hands. She was even more out of place than the first in a lavender dress. It was clear both of them had dressed up, and yet you couldn’t help smoothing the wrinkles out of your supplied hospital clothes.

“Glam Choi?” Zen stammered. “You’re Glam Choi, right?”  
It was stunning when the woman turned around. Her long hair followed her in a hypnotic slide. Her perfume wafted over. It was an intoxicating mix of floral and wood, but you stifled a cough.

She flashed a smile at Zen. “Forgive me, I’m taking care of family matters. No matter how happy I am to see a fan, this comes first.”  
Zen’s eyes widened dramatically. “Family…?” He spun to face you, but the confusion surged through the room.  
Glam focused back on Mr. Chairman. “Darling, I came here as fast as I could. I would’ve come sooner, but the press mobbed us at the door.”  
Yet, when you eyed her, it didn’t look like it. No matter, Mr. Chairman smiled gratefully.  
“Thank you, Glam.”  
“Of course, you’ve had it so rough lately.” You didn’t miss how she slipped her arms through his before she gestured a manicured hand towards the girl next to her. You straightened in your chair. “I brought Sarah with me. Look how pale she is. She’s been deathly worried about, Jumin.”  
“I’m so glad he’s been found. I couldn’t sleep well knowing he was out there,” Sarah said.  
Yet, there was a stark lack of dark circles under her flashy eyes.  
“I’m sorry,” Jihyun spoke up. “Who are these people?”  
“Jihyun, this is Glam and her student, Sarah. It’s a terrible time to bring it up, but Glam’s my fiancée. Glam, this is Jihyun, he’s been friends with my son for years.”  
Only then did Glam take stock of Jihyun. So did Sarah. “He looks like he’s been through so much.”  
“Everyone in this room has—”  
“When can I see Jumin?” Sarah spoke over V. Her voice twisted into annoyance inside you. You’d never seen or heard of Sarah before, yet she was speaking about Jumin as though she were close to him.  
“They’re still operating on him,” Mr. Chairman voiced.  
Sarah pouted visibly. “But I brought these flowers for him. What if they die before I get to see him?”  
“I’ll get you in there as soon as he can have company,” Mr. Chairman promised. Your hands tightened into fists.  
“We’ve been waiting here the longest,” you said. Trying to sound neutral. Sarah glanced in your direction. There was a look of surprise on her face as though she’d only just registered you were there.

You had a moment to take in her perfectly fitted dress, how conveniently it showed off her curves. Her strong perfume mixed with Glam’s. Her eyes gleamed. Your breath stopped. You knew that look intimately. Rika had been the master of it.

“I would imagine family gets to see him first.”  
“Family?” You repeated after Zen.  
“I’m Jumin’s fiancée,” Sarah flaunted proudly. “You have no idea how much I’ve been dying to see him.”  
Your mouth dried up. You didn’t know what to say to that. Zen glanced at you. So did Yoosung.  
“Jumin never told us he had a fiancée,” Yoosung said for you.  
“It was in the works before he went missing,” Mr. Chairman answered. Your disbelief morphed into something else.  
“Jumin was just shot. . .” You began heatedly, lowly. “But you’re thinking about marrying him off? Does he even know about this? We haven’t even heard his condition, but this is what you’re talking about? Is that appropriate?”

Before anyone could answer, you stood and strode out of the room. You didn’t care that it looked like a scene. Suddenly the waiting room was too small. You were choking. You couldn’t breathe. Tears you didn’t want and hadn’t allowed pricked at your vision. You heard Zen behind you but kept walking until you were far away. Until you couldn’t smell Sarah’s sickly sweet perfume.


	35. Yoosung's Route: 3 The Finale

As Zen dreamed, the world before him illuminated.

He stood before an everyday home succumbing to vicious flames. He’d never been there before, but his dreams were significant. Smoke swirled like a shadow and choked out everything but the house. The orange flames enacted a fiery dance: consuming the carefully structured materials. It licked across the grass and spat sparks as it devoured boards. Cement and steel surrendered to the fire. It was an inferno hell-bent on ripping the residence to shreds. Zen felt the blistering heat, but before he could step back, a shadow flickered by inside the house.

“Is somebody in there... .?” He said to himself in disbelief. “Hey!”  
There was no answer. Zen rushed forward. A loud clatter stopped him from entering the house. A plaque fell at his feet.

His eyes widened when he saw the braille.

Zen came awake in an instant. His heart was ramming mercilessly in his chest. He threw the sheets off and dropped his feet over the side of the bed. It served to ground him back to reality, but his breath was slow to return. It was cold in his bedroom, but that did nothing to abate his sweltering skin. He felt the lingering heat of the fire as though he’d been before it. The brilliant force of it drying out his skin. He massaged the feeling away with his fingers, and his muscles tensed as he listened to his surroundings. Despite the silence, he was unnerved. It’d been two months since he and RFA had been rescued from Mint Eye, but there were nights he couldn't sleep well. He felt the disciples lurking at his window: poised for Rika’s orders. Still swallowed against the burn of the medicine in his throat. The phantom weight of the bangle made him heavy.

  
Disappointment and shock hadn’t abated: especially with the final verdict of Rika’s trial.  
He took a deep breath and released it slowly. The moment his eyes were closed; he saw the fire again. It’s destructive force ripping through a house he’d never seen. Zen reached for his cellphone. The last time he’d made light of his intuition, he’d failed to get the address of Rika’s apartment to check on ___. Perhaps if he’d done so, RFA would still be enjoying simpler times. Before ___ had been kidnapped. Before they’d been trapped at Mint Eye.  
Before they’d known the truth.

“Someone needs to check on, V,” he said to himself. He left a message in the chatroom. It made him feel calmer.

Zen held onto his phone as he sank back against his pillow. He’d been willing to push for Rika’s recovery: he’d believed in it. Now, he was conflicted. What he knew was right to do, and what he’d seen — what he’d experienced — clashed. He couldn’t deny what they’d been through. Nor could he unsee how remorseless Rika had looked. She’d pulled hundreds of people along with her. Like a conductor leading a mad symphony. It was one thing to hear about what she was capable of, but to know she wasn’t the person he’d thought she was cut deep.

He dressed for a run instead of laying longer with his thoughts.  
“She’s not safe for anyone,” he reminded himself as he eased on his sneakers. “This way. . . is better.”  
He stepped out into the cool morning but didn’t go farther. The moment he looked upon the grass he saw the flames. He decided not to wait for a response. He phoned Jaehee.  
  
* * *

“I don’t understand why we’re packing,” Saeran said as he pulled the last of the tape off the roll and secured it over the box. He frowned at the skewed line he’d made, and the air pockets that’d snuck underneath the clear tape. Currently, Luciel’s room was a mess of constructed boxes.

“That blind man is a liar,” Saeran continued. “He always has been and always will be. It doesn’t make sense for us to run from something we haven’t verified. I’m done living like that.”  
“Either way,” Luciel replied, “I’m not putting you at risk.”

He missed the look Saeran gave him, he was too busy typing. Hundreds of lines of code reflected across his glasses from the monitor.

“Did you conveniently forget those people turned us against each other?”  
“I didn't.”  
“Then why are you acting like this? We’re not the same as we were before,” Saeran reminded as he tossed the empty roll on top of the others.  
“This is a different situation,” Luciel answered vaguely.  
“Find out if he’s telling the truth before you get worked up.”  
“I never said I trusted what he said.”  
Saeran gazed at the accumulating pile of boxes. He was slow to bring his eyes back towards his brother.  
“Really?”   
A hint of red tinted Luciel’s cheeks. “I’m verifying it now if you don’t believe me.”  
“Then why am I still putting boxes together?”  
“I’d rather be prepared for both scenarios.”

Saeran flopped onto the couch. His eyes wandered to the ceiling. It was silent between him and Luciel. Anger was brewing inside him, and he knew his brother could feel it. It was apparent in his tone. Unlike Luciel, he was rubbish at hiding it.

“I’m not building anymore until I know what’s going on.”  
“Saeran—”  
“Why are you still taking people at their word? Especially him.”  
“That’s not what I’m doing.”  
“Then what are you doing?”  
“Keeping us safe.”  
“You couldn’t even hold your car keys earlier, but you expect me to believe that?”  
The words had their intended effect. Luciel stiffened in his chair.  
“I have to take this seriously. Lie or not, I should’ve never gone to that courtroom. If I knew it’d jeopardize either of us, I never would’ve gone.”  
“I have more reasons to be afraid than you do,” Saeran reminded. Luciel’s fingers paused over his keyboard.  
“I won’t let anything happen to you, Saeran. Do you understand that? I won’t let anyone hurt you again. I don’t care what I have to do. So you don’t have to be afraid.”  
“The last time I heard that you disappeared for years.” Luciel’s eyes met his. “I’m not going to rely on that anymore.”  
“I won’t leave you again, Saeran: ever. Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life. What Rika told you, what V told you, they’re lies. There hasn’t been a single moment where I’ve been happy without you. Especially not now after I know what they did to you. It’s you and me now, understand? Everyone else is an outsider.”  
“Then why do you have that look on your face? You think I don’t know what you look like when you’re scared?”  
“I’m worried, not scared.”  
“I won’t let him take us even if it is him.”  
“It won’t come to that.”  
“Why?” he accused. “Because we’ll be halfway across the world by then?”  
“I haven’t decided if it’s best to go yet,” Luciel countered. “I'm saying if it is our father… we have to leave.”  
“Do I get a say in where we go? In what happens?”  
“Of course you do. You can choose the place. I’ll be happy as long as you’re with me.”  
“Then let’s stay here.”  
“He's dangerous to us, Saeran.”  
“And we aren’t dangerous to him?”  
“We are,” Luciel reminded. “Our existence is capable of destroying his entire career. After all these years I doubt he’s let it go. If we want to live a peaceful life, we can’t get involved with him. He’s powerful. It’d be easy for him to get rid of us both if he’s found out where we are.”  
“I didn’t mean it in that sense.”  
“I don’t want either of us to keep looking over our shoulders. He could very well start sending people after us again.”  
“Then are we back to living the same miserable life, but in a different room?”  
“You only just started feeling stronger in therapy, Saeran. I’m not dragging you through anything that’ll ruin that.”  
“I’m strong enough to handle it. I had no issue seeing that blind man this afternoon, remember?”  
“Saeran. . .”  
“Aren’t you tired of running? Of hiding?”  
Luciel came to a full stop. “What I’m tired of is us being abused by other people. I don’t want any part of this when it puts us at risk. We’ve done enough. What more do you and I have to sacrifice?”  
“So what about Rika’s verdict? We’re going to let her go after what she did to us? To me?”  
Luciel turned around. “Is it so bad of an idea to finally go someplace where it’s just the two of us? Where we can have some peace?”  
“No place like that exists for me.”  
Luciel’s eyes widened. “You don’t believe that, do you?”  
“I do, and so do you.”  
“Saeran. . .”  
“All we know about our father is what other people have told us. We’ve never even met him!”  
“And that’s supposed to be our reason? We don’t know him, so it’s okay not to be concerned? Do you have any idea how many people get hurt with that kind of logic?”  
“Can you hear your contradicting statements?”  
Luciel dropped his head. “I understand it,” he admitted quietly. “That’s why I know how dangerous it is. It’s not as though he’s never threatened us. We only have to turn on the television to see him. You remember as well as I do the men who tailed us. Who showed up unannounced at our home.”  
“You got the agency to stop following you, didn’t you? We don’t have to be afraid of anyone,” Saeran declared.  
“The agency is a separate matter. I don’t want us to be apart. I won’t make it if it ever happens again. I won't do anything reckless!”

Luciel’s shout shuddered through the room. Saeran stared at his brother. He saw the sincerity in his expression, and it clashed with everything Rika and V had told him. For a few seconds, his lungs burned. ___ passed through his mind, and he dropped his eyes. The words she’d said coursed through him. She hadn't lied.

“I thought you cared about RFA,” Saeran started softly.  
“I care about you,” Luciel replied firmly. Saeran saw his brother's fists tighten. How white his knuckles were.  
“What about, ___?”  
“She,” Luciel stopped. His whole being came to a pause. There was a second where their eyes locked, but Luciel looked away first. “Is doing well with Yoosung.”  
“They’re going to lose if we don't help them. Both of us. She'll do it again. She'll make some other child. . . like me.”  
“We already lost,” Luciel said instead. “Rika's free to go.”  
“You were on board to try again until that blind man spoke to you, do you realize that? I thought you didn't believe him.”  
Luciel didn't answer.  
“Saeyoung?”  
“I'm not putting you at risk. This isn't a debate.”  
“It isn't? Then how does that make you any better than Rika? Does what I want matter to you or are you going to write me off because I didn’t have as much freedom as you?”  
Luciel looked wounded. “Saeran…”  
“He lied to us. I know he did. Yet you're playing right into his hands. If you still think he wouldn't stoop that low look at what we've been through. Open your eyes, Saeyoung! We have nothing to be afraid of!”  
“Besides us… only he and Rika knew.” Luciel rotated back to the computer. “I have to check. Regardless, we can’t fight off everyone, Saeran. That’s the truth. It’s impossible to be prepared for each and every scenario. At this point, I don’t know where the betrayals could come from. I’m trying to minimize the possibilities.”  
“Saeyoung—”  
“I never said we were going anywhere yet,” Luciel rectified softly. “But we have to be prepared for it.”  
Saeran turned away.  
“Saeran, look at me.” He did. “I'm not going to let anything or anyone ever tear us apart again. Who or what doesn’t matter. It’s not happening now that we’re together.”  
“I'm not the same scared boy anymore,” Saeran voiced. “I'm not going to hide behind you. If there's something threatening us, we should deal with it together. On our own terms. Not at the mercy of someone else. Or through other people. Let me help you. I don’t want to put boxes together.”  
With a sigh, Luciel straightened. “Is that what this is really about?”

Saeran crossed his arms.

“Saeran,” Luciel prodded.  
“You’ve been typing for hours,” Saeran huffed.  
Luciel returned to his computer. He hesitated but eventually beckoned his brother over with a gesture.  
“What are you looking for?”  
“I’ve been searching through this data to check if the agency’s had any new clients. They’re the only ones I know with the potential to alter Rika’s verdict. Smaller companies wouldn’t have gotten involved. So, if they were hired by our father, I’ll find it.”  
Saeran’s full weight pressed Luciel’s chair closer to the desk. “You encrypted it?”  
“That obvious, huh?”  
“You’re the only one ridiculous enough to have a program re-encrypt every minute.”  
“I can read it. That's what matters,” Luciel said.   
“Why all the extra characters?”  
“They’re filling it with nonsense to mask the real data.”  
“Then how are you going to find their newest clients?”  
“Familiar keywords. They’re good at the agency, but I’m better,” Luciel laughed. He frowned. “So far though, not many results.”  
“Move.”  
It startled Luciel. “If there's any mistakes they'll trace us back here.”  
He didn't ask twice, and simply bumped Luciel’s chair away from the computer.  
“Saeran, wait—”

His fingers were already typing away. The program succumbed forty seconds afterwards. Luciel leaned forward as Saeran pointed to the screen. Although the characters were still shifting, the irrelevant data disappeared. There was a simple overturn of information and only what was relevant remained.

“It's these ones,” Saeran said confidently.  
Luciel’s shoulders shrank. “I wish you never had to learn these skills. You should’ve been happy.”  
It fell silent between them. Saeran spoke first.  
“You. . . really didn’t forget about me?”  
Instead of answering, Luciel opened a drawer. Saeran watched in silence as he pulled a floppy disc out of a book, and set it on the desk. He scanned his brother’s face, but Luciel didn’t give anything away.  
“What’s on it?”  
“Take a look.”

Saeran’s eyes widened when he saw the contents. He saw photos of himself on the screen. Pictures snapped of him. Most of which he had no recollection of being taken. There were a few, but most had been taken without his consent. He immediately removed the disc when his vision blurred. The photos were a contrast to what he remembered. Cold concrete floors, cell bars, screaming, and a single window showing a tiny cube of the sky. Days without water and food. Months without sunlight. Indoctrination of hate, and the medicine of Salvation, which hadn’t saved him at all. Saeran’s fingernails pinched into his palms.

“I always asked Rika how you were. Until finally, she sent me these,” Luciel said.  
“Rika sent these to you?” Saeran’s fists tightened at the knot in his throat.  
“That’s the impression she gave me. That’s how I thought your life was.”  
“It wasn’t.”  
“I know that now, but this is all I had of you.”  
“That’s nice,” Saeran laughed sadly. “Pain was all I had of you.”  
He swivelled away from the computer. He felt suddenly, violently ill.  
“I’m sorry. . . Even if I told you that for the rest of my life, it wouldn’t make up for it. I never should’ve left you. I should’ve doubted them.”

Saeran couldn’t bring himself to answer. The time he’d spent cherishing Rika as someone who’d loved him was gone. She’d used him under the guise of love. Had stripped him of hope. He'd only ever been a tool to her. Without knowing anything else, he'd accepted that way of life. He'd been forced from one abuse to the next, no matter how prettily dressed.

He started to tremble. The world before him drained of colour. Anger exploded in his core. At once he turned to his brother. Wanted to rip him apart for being so stupid. He wanted Saeyoung’s blood on his hands for being taken in and trusting instead of visiting: instead of verifying with his own eyes. The rage nearly consumed him: would've reverted him. Luciel was quicker. His brother's arms locked around him powerfully, and something inside him splintered. The emotion slithered away. Luciel had no ulterior motives. Locked in the warmth he’d been deprived of, Saeran didn’t break apart. He closed his eyes. They went back to a time where it’d been them. Two desperate, hated children who only had each other.

“I’m sorry,” his brother whispered. “I love you, Saeran. That never stopped.”  
“Never. . . ?”  
“Never.”

They were locked in that embrace for several minutes. Perhaps longer than necessary. Yet, as long as Saeran didn't let go, neither did Luciel. He squeezed him tighter, and his brother’s love slipped into the gaping cracks in his heart. He flinched from it, but Luciel didn’t release him. It was another flash of trauma embedded into him by Rika. He calmed down slowly. Saeyoung pulled back and rested his forehead against Saeran’s. The familiar tickle of his brother’s hair on his cheek made his eyes flutter open. He felt Luciel’s gentle hand at the nape of his neck.

“I’d take everything back if I could,” Luciel breathed. “I won’t leave you again. I promise. Wherever you are, that’s where I’ll be.”  
“I—” He froze when tears slipped down Luciel’s cheeks. “Saeyoung?”  
“Never again. . .”

Saeran lifted his hand but didn’t make it to his brother’s face. He couldn’t help staring. He recalled the times he’d cried himself sick, missing his brother. Being told Saeyoung had hated him. Rika stating over and over that Saeyoung hadn’t wanted to be with him: had abandoned him. The agony of being reminded his brother wasn’t thinking about him because he was laughing with RFA. Now that he looked at him, really looked at him, he should’ve known better too. The sight of his brother’s tears struck him deep. Another glaring reminder that what he’d believed had been lies.

He revelled in it. He’d longed, and he hadn’t been the only one. Finally, he swiped a tear-off Saeyoung’s cheek. It was warmer than he’d expected. A knot returned to his throat, and he flicked his gaze away from his brother. It landed on the computer. It was still on: flipping characters every minute. What Saeran read stiffened him. Luciel noticed.

“What is it?”  
“The computer.”  
Luciel whipped around. His voice strained. “What?”  
“Pause it,” Saeran urged. “Quick before it disappears!”

Luciel leaped to the desk at Saeran’s urgency. His fingers slammed across the keyboard. The program halted. He knew instantly why Saeran had told him to stop it. Even as he read the deciphered text, it rattled him. He swiped at his tears and took another look. He glanced at his brother. With a few clicks, Luciel snapped photos of the info. It was printing when he faced Saeran again.

“Saeyoung?”  
“I have to call Jumin. He needs to know this. We might already be too late.”

* * *

When you woke, you were alone. Dawn’s intrusive light was peeking in through the curtains, and you could hear the muted rumble of cars passing in the street below the apartment. By all means, the awakening should’ve been peaceful, but it was too silent. The sounds of Yoosung getting ready were missing from your usual morning rouse. You slipped out of bed to find him. Warm feet connecting with the brisk floor despite how warm the building was.

Yoosung had moved out of his place a few weeks after you’d been rescued from Mint Eye. He’d looked upon his room as though it’d belonged to another person in a different timeline. With Jumin’s assistance, he’d settled into a moderately sized apartment with two bedrooms. As for yourself, returning to Rika’s apartment had seemed a poor decision. Nobody in RFA had blamed you for deciding not to return. So you’d taken the other room when Yoosung had offered it. The real reason you were there remained as an unspoken undertone among the rest of RFA.

You found him in the living room on the sofa. His hands were wrapped around a mug, and smooth swirls of steam rose from it. Yet, Yoosung didn’t drink from the cup. The blinds had been pulled to let in sunlight, and the illumination of tiny particles of dust was the only disturbance in the motionless room. Yoosung was still. His expression informing you he’d drifted to a place you couldn’t see.

“Yoosung?”  
Startled, his eyes met yours. The smile was instant. “Good morning, ___.”  
Yet, to see him sitting and looking preoccupied threw you off. “Are you okay? You’re usually getting ready at this time.”  
“Yeah,” he agreed, but his eyes dropped from yours. “I need extra time today.”

You came into the room and sat next to him. He set his cup down on the coffee table.

“What are you thinking about?”  
The second smile he gave you was strained. “Too much.”  
“After what we went through, I’m sure it’s the same for everyone else.”  
“Yeah,” Yoosung nodded. He didn’t look comforted.  
“I guess saying that doesn’t really help you.”  
“Your words always help me, ___. I just—What do I do now? I still haven’t answered that question.”  
“We’ve been through a lot. I think recovering from it should come first. You can take your next steps after that.”  
“It's going too slowly. I’m the only one stuck. Zen went back to acting. Jumin and Jaehee returned to C&R. Luci—No, Saeyoung has his brother. They have something to strive for, but what do I do now?” Yoosung’s hands came together. “I tried going back to school. I tried picking up my classes again, but it hurts so much. I decided to be a veterinarian because of Rika, but now. . .”   
“Yoosung…”  
“Sorry. I didn’t want to be pathetic in front of you this morning.”  
“You don’t have to apologize, Yoosung, and you’re not pathetic. She was a big part of you.”  
“I wanted to help her, but she didn’t need me. She never has. How can I cope with the feeling that I never really knew her? I still. . .” He didn’t continue. “Sorry. I’m so bad at this.”  
“You’re hurting. Go at your own pace. As long as you get there who cares how long it takes.”  
His usually vibrant purple eyes snapped up to yours. “I care. I don’t want to make you wait forever, ___. I don’t want to disappoint you. I want to be someone you can rely on. I’m no good like this blabbering on about Rika all the time.”  
“I’m not expecting you to forget about her like turning off a switch. We’ll get through it together. I know we can. She’s left scars on everyone in RFA. The rest of the members aren’t past it either. So there’s no need for you to rush.”

He fell silent and leaned forward. Delicate fingers grazing the mug in front of him. They rubbed at imaginary smudges on the porcelain surface.

When he spoke again, his eyes remained on the cup. “You asked me why I was up; it's because I can’t get rid of that image. I stared at her the entire trial. She doesn’t want to get treated. She’s not sorry either.”  
“We knew that already, Yoosung,” you reminded.  
“I keep wondering if there's an alternate solution we're not seeing, ___. Isn’t there a way to convince her? Why are things like this? Did I miss a sign?”  
“Yoosung. . .”  
“Maybe if I’d been more attentive. . . ”  
“It’s not your fault.”  
“Is there no opportunity to stop her? To bring her back?”  
“She has to decide that on her own.”  
“But she won’t. I’ve talked to her. I’ve said everything I can possibly think to say, and yet she won’t.”  
“You’re exhausting yourself, Yoosung. She’s not going to change from good faith alone.”

He crumpled inward. Clear tears slipped down his cheeks. He sank into you when you slid your arms around him. You pressed closer. Seeing him in so much turmoil, you squeezed tighter. Time and urgency had no place between the two of you. You held him even after he’d calmed down. Cupped his dewy cheeks and kissed the remaining tears from them. His face reddened when your gazes locked. His soft hair teasing your fingers as you moved them through it.

“Go at your own pace,” you said softly. “We have no need to rush. I’ll always be here for you.”  
“I love you.”  
The declaration so suddenly from him made your heart lurch. Heat simmered across your cheeks.  
“Well, that’s not fair,” you said. He chuckled softly. A smile breaking your own laugh now that he’d smiled again.  
“Thank you, ___. I’d be having a harder time without you.”  
“You don’t have to thank me. I’m glad I can be here for you.”

His soft cheeks were pliable. You savoured the smoothness as your thumbs slid across them. Yoosung’s eyes fluttered closed. His hands moved from around you and glided up your arms. His warm hands settled over yours.

“I didn’t get to ask you if you slept well.”  
“I was worried about you.”  
He took each of your hands in his. His familiarity setting the nerves there alight.  
“Sorry I made you worry.”  
“It'd be alarming if I didn't worry about you.”  
“I don’t want to make you worry. I want to take care of you. I want to make you happier than anyone else.”  
“You already do.”  
“I’m sorry for the way I acted when we were trapped.”  
“I know. You’ve told me. There’s no need for you to apologize anymore.”  
“I’ll become a much better man from now on. I’ll move on from this as long as you’re here.” he rested his forehead against yours. Your blush deepened at his whisper. “I want you to be proud of me.”  
“I already was when you rescued us. That was your biggest step. It took a lot of courage, and you did it—”  
Yoosung’s lips brushed yours. It numbed your entire body. You forgot what you’d been saying.  
“I’ve wanted to do that… for the past two months.”  
“Just that?”  
His eyes widened, and then his entire face became crimson. He wore it well.  
“Can I. . . ?”  
You watched him instead of answering. Anticipation building in your stomach. Your blush matched his when his hand rested on your nape. It sent a tingle through your body. There was a soft kiss to your forehead.  
“There was t-that too.”  
Your eyes met his. “You still missed.”  
Your cheek was the next lucky winner. His hand trembled faintly. “And this.”  
“Lower.”  
He blushed deeper and kissed your chin. That’s when you laughed.  
“Now you have to go high—”

The kiss was a shock of pleasure. A rush of awaited contact that made you sink into him. His lips were softer than his skin and as gentle as the breath that escaped him afterward. You forgot to breathe during the aftermath. The depth of pleasure making your mind hazy. Yoosung stayed where he was. He didn't move away and didn't move closer either. He was waiting. In his eyes there was promise. You saw the entire magnitude of the man he could become.

“Just one?” You whispered into the space between you. “After all that time, you’re only going to take one?”  
He dipped back towards you, and you linked your arms around him during the second kiss. You felt him shiver. He broke away again.  
“___,” he breathed. “I love you. I have for longer than you've known.”  
“Yet you're only going to kiss me twice… ?”

The third one was longer. The fourth one was deeper. Your breath hitched during the fifth one. His hand slid down your side, and you hadn't expected it. He swallowed the sound during the sixth kiss. Pressed you as close as humanly possible during the seventh. The eighth was playful. By nine you knew what his tongue felt like: not as shy as the rest of him. He shuddered when you snuck your hands beneath his shirt. Buckled when your fingers traced his waistline. The soft sound that left him would've made a lovely, albeit shameless notification sound.

“If I kissed you for every time I've ever thought about kissing you,” Yoosung stammered. His breathlessness matched yours. “We'd be here for a while.”  
You arched an eyebrow. “And there's a problem with that?”  
He swallowed hard. “Are… Are you telling me that I can keep you here?”  
“I'm certainly not saying you can't.”

He laughed nervously. It flashed to a moan when your fingers traced his skin. His lips descended on your neck, discovering paths and arcs of pleasure from you with his curiosity. He tested different spots and verified what worked by trying it twice once you'd responded. Your heart pounded when your shirt hit the carpet. He travelled down to your chest, took his time around your stomach and waist. His kisses got wetter. His breath grew hotter: more ragged.

He was encouraged by the soft sounds that left you. Grew emboldened whenever you moaned. For your body, he was a voracious learner. You inhaled sharply at the wet sensation of his tongue. Quivered at the implication of where his kisses we're going. You pressed back into the couch after your pants joined your shirt. Cried out at how much desire was in Yoosung's grip on your thigh.

“You're all mine,” he murmured against your thigh. He looked intoxicated. “Finally.”  
“Yoosung. . .”  
“You're so pretty. So beautiful.”  
“I need you.” He quivered at the sentence. His hands glided down your legs. You smouldered as his thumbs hooked your panties. That's where he stopped. His desire darkened gaze brightened at once with alarm.  
“Yoosung?”  
“We uh... can't go any further.”  
Dumbfounded, you stared at him. He grew more crimson the longer you stared.  
“Why?”  
“I-I wasn't expecting… So I'm not prepared...” He didn't finish, but you followed the implication.   
“Guess we're going to the store then,” you laughed. He covered his face with both hands.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“You don’t have to apologize.” You sat up and collected your clothes. “We have all day. We might as well get a few groceries while we’re out.”

. . .

The grocery store had a welcoming atmosphere as you stepped inside it with Yoosung. He held a basket in his right hand and held yours with his left. Around you, several other people were running errands. Shelves and produce filled the world with a spectrum of colours. In the parking lot, a woman snapped at a man for parking too close to her.

“What do you feel like having for breakfast?” Yoosung asked.  
“We’re slipping closer to lunch now aren’t we?”  
His eyes widened. “We can’t skip a meal and go straight for lunch.”  
“Why not? It should be lunch by the time we get home.”  
“I don’t want you to skip a meal.”  
You laughed. “Do any of you ever get tired of asking that? How about brunch?”  
“I suppose we could.”  
You’d just started sorting through fruit when an everyday man in white slacks and a black polo shirt approached Yoosung and you. He smiled, but you didn’t recognize him. Yoosung did.  
“Yoosung!” The man beamed.  
“Good morning, Mr. Chul.”  
His name was familiar. Mr. Chul’s eyes slid to you.  
“Who’s this?”  
“She’s my girlfriend. ___, this is Chul, Soo-Kim Chul. He’s in charge of the facility Rika stayed at.”  
“Nice to meet you, Mr. Chul.”  
He bowed.  
“Likewise.” He turned back to Yoosung. “I’m glad to see you. I was wondering how you were, but it felt informal to call.”  
“I’m holding up,” Yoosung answered. “___ is looking out for me, so I’m doing well.”  
Your cheeks heated.  
“I’m glad you have support. He’s one of the good ones, ___. Take special care of him.”  
“I do,” you smiled. Yoosung blushed. Mr. Chul either ignored or missed the implication.  
“Can I take up some of your time?” You don’t know why he asked, because he continued anyway. “Have you seen Rika since the trial?”  
“I haven’t,” Yoosung confessed. “Why?”  
“Well, I was hoping to recommend her a few practices, but she hasn’t taken any calls from us.”  
“None?”  
Mr. Chul shook his head. “I couldn’t contact her fiancé either, so I’m quite lucky I ran into you today. Would you be able to call her? Perhaps she’d contact us if she heard from a relative.”  
Yoosung stopped him. “Sorry, what did you just say?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Her fiancé?”  
“Yes, what of it?”  
You noticed how Yoosung stiffened. “How do you know about that? I never told you that. Rika doesn’t have a fiancé.”  
The superintendent paused. “What?”  
A slow unease started in your stomach. “Rika isn’t engaged,” you added. “At least not anymore.”  
Mr. Chul’s eyebrows narrowed. “Are you certain? That’s not what I was told.”  
Your eyes snapped to Yoosung, then back to Mr. Chul. “What were you told?”  
“He told me himself when he first visited. Haven’t you seen him? His hair colour is very distinct. It’s hard to miss him. I was a little envious.”

Yoosung rocked back. Mr. Chul reached out to him. For good reason. He looked like he was about to fall. You steadied him instead.

“Was his hair turquoise?” You inquired on Yoosung’s behalf.  
“It was!” Mr. Chul grinned. “So you have met him.”  
“When?” Yoosung demanded. “When did he first start coming? Was it only one visit?”  
Mr. Chul stroked his chin. “No. He always came in about an hour or so before visiting hours ended. Once every night. Why?”  
“I was supposed to be the only one visiting Rika.”  
“She asked for him herself. You know” the superintendent mentioned. “But they didn’t talk about anything in particular. It wasn’t unlike your visits. Though he did say more.”  
“Like what?”  
“Hmm, I don’t know the specifics. They seemed like two lovebirds to me.”  
“And you’re telling me this now?” Yoosung voiced. “You didn’t think this was relevant before the trial?”  
Mr. Chul stilled. “He always mentioned that he’d spoken to you. I thought you knew.”  
“I didn’t.”  
Mr. Chul looked awkward. “Well.” A lot of meaning was crammed into that one word. “You have my deepest condolences, Mr. Kim. He convinced me you two had spoken. I received a message from you as well.”  
“I never sent you any messages.”  
Only then did the Mr. Chul’s eyebrows scrunch. “Pardon?”  
Yoosung gripped your hand. He dropped the grocery basket. “We need to go.”

He was already rushing out of the store. Your feet matched his stride even as the superintendent called out to you both. The moment you were outside the store, Yoosung phoned Jihyun. You watched his expression. His face became very, very pale. Yet he kept the phone to his ear.

“Y-Yoosung?” He didn’t answer. “Yoosung?”  
With panic beginning to bear its fangs, you reached for Yoosung’s phone. He didn’t notice as you eased it away from him. Yet, when you listened, you too became motionless. An electronic voice played in your ear.  
“The number you have called is not assigned. Please check the number and try the call again.”  
“This has to be some kind of mistake,” you said. You dialled again. Ensuring you’d clicked V’s contact number. Listened to the dialling.  
“The number you have called is not assigned. Please check the number and try the call again.”  
“No…” You called him from the messenger.  
“The number you have called is not assigned. Please check the number and try the call again.”

* * *

Jaehee stood nearby as Mr. Han flipped through a report. Around the table were different department heads of C&R International, but the most dominant team was the PR department. The moment Mr. Han finished looking over their pitch, he set it back where he’d found it. The tension in the room was taut enough for an entire symphony to play.

Instead of waiting, Dai Jin Sun cleared his voice and spoke. Jaehee looked at him to stop, but the head of PR opened his mouth anyway.

“Mr. Han, we are elated to have you back at the company. The amount of effort gone into your search makes us proud. However, the media wants this story: your story. The amount of emails we’ve received for more information about your time has stayed at its peak despite the two-month time period. I strongly believe agreeing to a book deal about your experiences would skyrocket company shares for multiple quarters. Not only that, but company image would also increase. It would not be unwise to include the public and inform them of—”  
“Denied.”  
“M-Mr. Han, if you would at least consider—”  
“I will not see this proposal again.”  
“You are a hero in the eyes of the people, Mr. Han. There is nothing wrong with capitalizing on it. They have already put you in the media. They’re waiting for a response.”  
“This is the last time I will ever look at this, Mr. Dai. Do I make myself clear?”  
He didn’t answer. The room held its breath.  
“Apparently I was not clear,” Mr. Han began. He rose from his chair. “The next time I see a proposal mentioning this, you will no longer be needed at C&R International. Is that clearer?”  
Mr. Dai sagged. “Yes. . .”  
Jumin looked at him.  
“Yes, Mr. Han,” he corrected.  
Jumin left the room. The meeting was over.

Jaehee took a breath. So did everyone else. Dai Jin Sun collected his papers angrily. He tried to look calm but failed miserably. Employees started leaving the room. Jaehee collected her reports and didn’t comment on their chats.

“I thought I was working hard before he went missing. This is unbearable now.”  
“Ugh, I know. I bought three different types of massagers, and I’m still sore at the end of the day.”  
“Why would Sun even say that,” one snickered under their breath. “How stupid.”  
“We’re going to feel the backlash from that one.”  
“I’d quit if another job would pay me this well.”  
“I swear the only thing I don’t do at my desk nowadays is going to the bathroom.”  
“This is the worst.”  
“He left a tyrant and came back an evil overlord, seriously.”  
When all others had filed out of the room. Jaehee sighed. Jin Sun peeked back into the room.  
“Miss Kang?”  
“Yes?”  
He stalked in and closed the door behind them. “Isn’t there anything you can share about what happened? I have to go back to my desk and answer endless emails. If I had something—anything, I’d be able to keep them at bay. He doesn’t understand how stressful this is for me. It really would be good for the company!”  
“Please let it go, Mr. Dai.”  
“How?” He demanded. Then he had a different idea. “You were there too weren’t you? So you know everything.”  
“It’d be ill-advised to publish a book about the experience.”  
“Why? Doesn’t he realize it’d humanize him?”  
“You’d be wise to stop obsessing over it.”  
“What exactly happened? That’s the question the nation wants to know. I’m not in it for me!” His fervent eyes told a different story. Jaehee rubbed her temples mentally. Now the vultures were inside the building too.

“Goodbye, Mr. Dai.”  
“Kang, wait.”  
“I must catch up with Mr. Han. He has another meeting this afternoon.”  
“Are you running from it too? This is a good type of scandal!”

She closed the door behind her, and the click of the lock was blissful. A solid barrier she could rely on. Her heels clicked on the marble floors. Thankfully, Mr. Dai didn’t give chase. She already had enough work on her plate. As she was quickly finding Mr. Han’s return to normalcy included three times the work they’d been doing and twice the amount for everyone else in the company.

She kept up with the workload, but the longer it continued, the less confident she felt. In a way, she understood what Mr. Han was doing. Without Rika, and being disconnected from V, it made perfect sense what he was using to fill the gap. At the end of the day, C&R kept prospering. Two months of work and a trial later, company net worth had gone up fifteen percent. It was, however, wearing down everybody inside.

Just as Jaehee arrived at her desk, her phone rang.  
“Assistant Kang speaking,” she answered.  
“Jaehee?” It was Zen. Her entire body relaxed. The exhaustion and the relief came in a single second of euphoria.  
“Good morning, Zen. I don’t have much time to chat. I’ll fall behind if I spare too much.”  
Zen sighed. “I really don’t feel you should work there anymore. I’ve seen the growth on television, but hearing what it does to you…You don’t sound good, Jaehee.”  
“I’m okay, Zen. Just shaking off yesterday. This work keeps me occupied. What made you call?”  
He was silent.  
“Zen?”  
“I think someone needs to check on V.”  
“V? Why? Did something happen?” She dropped the reports on her desk and began walking to Mr. Han’s office.  
“Not yet. I think.”  
“What do you mean, Zen?”  
“I had a weird dream this morning. He was inside a burning house. I knew it was his because the plate with braille fell at my feet. It may be nothing, but… with how things have been…”  
“I understand, Zen.”  
“If Jumin doesn’t believe it make sure you send someone over there anyway. If we can prevent anything no matter how small, we’d all feel better.”  
“I agree. No such thing as too cautious for us anymore.”  
It won a gentle laugh from Zen. “Yeah. Very true.”  
“I’ll inform Mr. Han.”  
“Thank you, Jaehee. Take care okay? If you need a break… you should take it.”  
He hung up after that. Jaehee knocked on Mr. Han’s office door.  
“What is it?”  
“I received a call from Zen, Mr. Han.”  
“Come in.”

His office had changed slightly since he’d returned. Now there was a smaller desk piled with documents and reports to look through. He was already a third of the way through them. He kept going even as they talked.

“You mentioned Zen phoned?”  
“Yes. He said we should send someone over to V’s home.”  
Jumin paused. “Why?”  
“He’s worried, and had a disturbing dream about V. I sincerely suggest we follow up on Zen’s concern. He would not have mentioned it if it carried no weight.”  
Jumin set his pen down. “Cancel my appointments for the next two hours. Phone Driver Kim and we will go immediately.”  
“Of course,” Jaehee bowed. Jumin collected his coat.  
“You’ve come into my office empty-handed,” Jumin commented. Jaehee rose slowly. She stared at the papers on his desk. How quickly he’d worked through them alarmed her.  
“Forgive me, Mr. Han. It seems you’re getting through them faster than I’m able to bring them to you.”  
“I expect that to change upon our return.” He collected his phone, and she sent a quick message to Driver Kim.  
Inside the car, he checked his emails. Jaehee sent her own, but every once and awhile she glanced at Mr. Han.  
“Do you have something you wish to say?”  
Jaehee adjusted her glasses. “I understand it is not my place to ask, but are you well, Mr. Han?”  
“I’m as efficient as always. Yes, I am well.”  
After a few minutes, Jaehee tried again. “Mr. Han, you realize no one would fault you for taking a break. Mr. Chairman has insisted you do so.”  
“Is there a reason for me to do that?”  
“I understand.” She dropped the topic. She’d heard him loud and clear.

When they arrived outside of Jihyun’s residence, it looked fine. There were no flames or fire. Mr. Han didn’t seem impressed. He stepped out of the vehicle, and Jaehee followed. They looked around outside thoroughly, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Yet, she couldn’t kick the unease she felt. She saw the plaque with the braille Zen had mentioned.

“Is this what I cancelled my appointments for?” Mr. Han asked. He sighed. “Completely baseless.”  
“I still feel it’s better that we’ve checked.”  
“What exactly did Zen say he saw?”  
“He said V was inside a burning house.”  
Jumin rang the doorbell. There was no answer.  
“He’s not home?”  
“Seems not. If this place is burning, he certainly won’t be inside.”  
“What if he’s asleep?”  
“I will phone him,” Jumin said as he slipped back into the car. Jaehee kept her eyes on the house. The street was eerily silent. Driver Kim pulled the car around and began driving away. Jumin looked at his phone quizzically.  
“I dialled the right number.”  
For a minute Jaehee’s eyes focused on the curtains. Her mind drew a figure, and she spotted someone inside. A blink doesn’t make them disappear. She’s right. There is someone inside. Her hand gripped the door handle. The curtain wasn’t pulled aside before.  
“Mr. Han! There’s someone—”

Nothing prepares them for the explosion. The front half of the house erupts suddenly into blinding fire. Driver Kim swerves to avoid the debris. Pieces of shrapnel fly in all directions and Jaehee tackles Mr. Han against the seat. Half a two by four cracks against the window but the rest miss them. Black smoke flies out in a plume above the home, and another crack of sound explodes across the area as the house has a smaller second eruption. Driver Kim continues to pull away until Jumin sits up.

“Pull over!”  
“Mr. Han, it’s dangerous—”  
“Pull over!” Driver Kim stopped the car. He dialled the fire department as Jumin leapt out of the car. He looked back at the flaming house. Jaehee’s feet hit the pavement.  
She saw exactly what Jumin did. Angry columns of flame swirled and billowed, brightening the sky. He’s speechless. Jaehee’s hands are damp.

“Someone was in there,” she voiced shakily. “Someone—”  
“It wasn’t Jihyun.”  
“Mr. Han—”  
“It can’t be. I won’t believe it.”  
Yet, she recalled what V had told them after the trial. His warnings. Zen’s concerns. “I saw the curtains.”  
“You imagined it. He wouldn’t die,” Jumin said. She didn’t know whom he said it for. His phone rang then. He answered it slowly. Too slowly.  
“Jumin?” It was Luciel’s voice. “Where are you right now?”  
“Outside V’s house.”  
“Is he there?”  
“No. Thankfully.”  
Luciel was silent. “Thankfully?” Luciel didn’t press on. “One of us needs to get to the airport. I know what happened during the trial.”  
Jumin was immediately alert. “What happened?”  
“Get to the airport. One of us has to stop V.”

That’s when the fire department showed up. People piled out of their houses and flooded the street at a distance. The firemen yelled at them. Ordered them to step back. But everyone wanted to see the destruction. A few people recognized Jumin. He didn’t hear any of them. Didn’t feel when people grazed shoulders with him. The firemen burst out of the house with a person. A body. He stopped hearing Luciel.

“He’s taking Rika out of the country! Jumin do you hear me?”  
Jumin’s eyes widened as he tracked the corpse. He recognized the remains of the necklace around the scorched figure. V had worn it ever since Rika had given it to him.  
“Mr. Han!”

Jaehee’s shout finally broke through. She yanked at his coat, and he faced her. Forced back into reality. He couldn’t believe his eyes. That wasn’t Jihyun. Jihyun would’ve answered. Jihyun would’ve called. Jihyun would’ve lived.  
He got in the car.

* * *

Rika stepped closer to the airport window. She stared out at the afternoon sunshine from the cool airport. She saw the twinkling lights of the airplanes. Their beautiful outlines before they disappeared into the sky. She was mesmerized by them. Sighed at the thought of joining them. Arms slipped around her waist. For a moment she let V envelop her as she scanned the platform.

She saw them reflected in the windows instead. Her hair the colour of a dove’s wings in the light. His shining with richly sombre hues. Several people stopped to observe them. The longer they stared, the tighter he held. As though she would vanish if the wrong people gazed at her. It fostered a sense of disquiet until finally, she moved.

“Do you really need to do that here? People are looking.”  
“I wanted to know where you were.”  
“And did you need to touch me to do that?” She said quietly, only to him.  
“Yes,” he answered boldly. She turned to him, not that it mattered. He couldn’t see her. She smiled to herself at the fact. He couldn’t see her, and so she was free.

“When do we board?”  
“As soon as they call us. We’re in the first wave.”  
She nodded. “You'll need extra help getting onto the plane. I’d love to be rid of this place soon. Though it’s a shame, I didn’t say goodbye to RFA.”  
“. . .It’s best if we just go without saying anything.”  
“Why? Are you afraid? You’re always afraid. You already crossed the line. There’s no going back no matter how you grovel. So we should’ve said our goodbyes.”  
“They wouldn't have let us go.”  
“I would’ve loved to see Saeran and Saeyoung. They’ve grown wonderfully. I would've loved to hold them. Isn't it funny? I'm the closest they've had to a real mother.”  
“We’re not going to see them again, Rika.”  
“I miss Zen, Jumin, and Jaehee already. I'm curious how Yoosung will be.”  
“Stop talking about them,” V warned. “You promised me.”  
“If they come looking for me, I wouldn't be breaking my promise.”  
He took hold of her hand.   
“Focus on us now. On me.”  
Her eyes scanned him. He looked at her, but she knew he couldn't see her.  
She cupped V’s cheek, and he shivered. “As for being afraid, why should I be afraid when I have you? When you do everything I tell you to do? No matter how terrible it is.”  
“You only need to be terrible to me. You promised.”  
“Even if I didn't we'd still be here,” Rika whispered as she sank down next to him. She leaned on him, and he pressed her closer.  
“I love you,” he said.  
“Did you do all this to hear some words from me?”  
“They're not words. Not when you came to me.”  
“How does it feel to be dead?” Rika whispered.  
V didn't answer.  
“You're the one who died this time,” Rika continued. “But it was more thorough. There's a body to mourn. You didn't even give me that luxury. I suppose it's different if you fake your own death instead of someone else's.”

He remained silent. Pressed her closer all the while.  
Her voice dropped lower. To a volume, only Jihyun could hear.

“I'm not the bad one here,” she cooed. “I told everyone how vile you were. How manipulative and cold, but nobody believes me. I'm not the one who liquidated Mint Eye assets, that was you. I'm not the one who lied to Saeyoung, that was also you. I didn't pretend to have nothing to do with it like you. All the while, collecting info and preparing. You're the despicable one here, V. I'm the victim, but that's how our relationship is. I'm happy you love me so much.”  
“I love you too, Rika.”  
She giggled. “Yes. This is how love feels. This is the right order of things. If anyone's going to restrict my freedom, it has to be you. As long as you devote your entire existence to that, we'll be fine.”  
“Rika. . .”  
“You can't call me that name anymore though.” She flipped open her new passport. When she read the new name listed there, she couldn't resist laughing. “You're really cruel, V.”  
He kissed the top of her head.  
“You're as wretched as I said. As despicable as I knew.”  
“I'll be whatever I have to be to keep you next to me.”  
They called for the boarding.  
“Did you enjoy picking this name?”  
He stood. “Perhaps it'll change you. Her soul is as innocent and beautiful as yours used to be.”  
“I wasn't like that. You projected that onto me. You can't get rid of this darkness, V.”  
He offered his arm for her to guide him. She took it with no other options.  
“We'll discuss that after we get off the plane, ___. And only afterward.”  
  
They boarded the plane.


	36. Luciel's Route: 2

By nightfall, you were on the road with Vanderwood, Saeran and Luciel. You’d hiked a hefty distance west. Escaping Mint Eye with the sun setting behind you. The climb had brought simmering heat to your chilled body. Making the flimsy robe, you wore stifling. Unsurprisingly, Vanderwood had powered ahead of you. Luciel’s weight hardly diminishing his pace. You saw the results of agency training as he conquered rough terrain. Meanwhile, you and Saeran worked together to keep up with him. Your speed dropping behind whenever Saeran hobbled. All the while, Mint Eye grew further behind you.

Your destination had been a car covered in brush and brambles. With deft swipes, Vanderwood had cleared it. Setting an unconscious Luciel in the passenger seat before grabbing a first aid kit. He’d lined up an array of bottles, tubes, and unwrapped a few syringes. You hadn’t possessed the heart to keep watching. Luciel had been drifting between incoherence and unconsciousness the entire hike. Although it was a blessing Vanderwood could finally attend to him, it reminded you of the rest of RFA who wouldn’t be so lucky.

You’d checked in with Saeran. Hastily refuelling your body with water and snacks Vanderwood stored in the back of the car. When he’d finished with Luciel, he’d offered to look at Saeran’s condition, but Saeran had declined. Preferring instead to take the first aid kit and attend to his own injuries. He’d fumbled with the bandages so much, you’d offered a hand. Oddly, he’d been docile while you attended to him. It startled you more than his agreement to the help. Since he’d left Mint Eye, it was like he was a different person: softer and gentler. When that was over, you’d settled into the car. Exhaustion making your body heavy. The trek to the vehicle had gone without stopping. Vanderwood hadn’t halted once for a break.

Now as the car drove, the forest grew deeper and broader. Its mythical aura had disappeared the moment you’d cleared from Mint Eye. Stripped of manufactured beauty, the forest was unrestrained. What had seemed so stunning in the setting sun transformed: became irregular and ominous. Gnarled branches dragged along the vehicle like thousands of hands trying to pull you backwards. You thought of RFA. Of the void of blackness, you’d been lucky to escape. The sounds of panic came as a violent memory. You shivered. What had become of RFA? You had to get them out as soon as possible. A thin coat draped around your shoulders. You looked up in time to catch Saeran. His arms still outstretched.

“Saeran?” You offered him a smile. “Thanks but, I’m alright. You probably need this more than I do.” He stopped you when you moved to ease it off.  
“Keep it for now. You’re shivering.”  
“It’s okay, Saeran.”  
“I don’t want you to be cold.”

He continued to watch you and didn’t move his hands. When you met his gaze, you knew it’d mean a lot more to him if you kept the coat. Adding to that, you couldn’t ditch the feeling it’d be wise to let him believe you’d shivered from cold, and not thoughts of RFA.

“Thanks, Saeran.” You pulled the jacket tighter around you before speaking again. “How are you feeling?”  
“That doesn’t matter, as long as you’re okay.”  
“It matters to me. Tell me how you’re feeling.”  
“I feel good since you’re worried about me,” he answered. The comment caught you off guard. It wasn’t an answer.  
“Any pain?” He didn’t reply, so you prodded him. “Saeran?”  
“I’m used to it.”  
“I wish you didn’t have to be used to it. Is there anything I can do for you?”

He shrugged, and his eyes slowly returned to Vanderwood. You knew he was watching him. Although he’d helped both of you escape, it was plain to see Saeran didn’t trust him: not that you’d expected him to. You were unsure as well. Vanderwood was challenging to read, but if he was close with Luciel, you presumed he couldn’t be too bad. Silently, you reached for Saeran’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was meant to pass some brief comfort to him. His hand closed around yours instead. It startled you. More so, because he didn’t let go. This particular hold was different from the times you’d grasped his extended hand during the hike. You eased your hand out of his.

Vanderwood clicked on the heat, but he turned it to the lowest setting.  
“We only have so much gas,” Vanderwood mentioned: effectively interrupting. “You won’t be able to change until we reach the cabin. It’ll be warmer too.”  
You turned towards him. “So we’re heading to a cabin then? I was wondering when you were going to talk to us, Vanderwood.”  
He focused on the road. “It’s not personal.”  
“I understand that,” you started. His statement proved he had intentionally kept you in the dark. It didn’t sit well with you. “We’re all involved in this situation. I think Saeran and I at least deserve to know what’s going on.”  
“Why don’t you tell me what’s going on. I’m the one wrapped up in your mess,” Vanderwood replied. “Not the other way around.”  
“I thought you knew what was going on.”  
“Do I?”  
You let his comment sit in silence. You could feel Saeran’s gaze.  
“The more I figure out, the more confusing it gets,” you said.  
“That makes two of us,” Vanderwood commented.  
“What you’ve seen is closer than anything I could share with you.”  
Vanderwood’s lips became a thin line. “In that case, forget it. I think I’ve had my share of that whacko cult.”  
“If you feel that way, we really shouldn’t have left the others.”  
“You had a hard enough time keeping up with me, and both of you didn’t ingest that drug. We wouldn’t have made it out if we brought them.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“I do,” Vanderwood affirmed. “And so do you.”

You sank back against the seat. The comment brought a surge of memories from Mint Eye. You’d escaped with Saeyoung and Saeran, but it’d cost you the rest of RFA. You didn’t know what Rika would do to them. Saeran’s hand squeezed yours faintly. You met his gaze, but not for very long.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry,” Vanderwood spoke up. “If there’d been a way, I would’ve done it. However, your friends aren’t my priority. I only came for Luciel. He reeks of the drug they gave him, and if it is what I think it is, we’re pushing our luck already.”  
“What’s in it?”  
“Chemicals. The kind they tell you specifically not to put in your body.”  
You glanced at Luciel. His face was etched with pain, but at least he was no longer sweating an awful amount. You glanced at Saeran, but he was staring out the window.

“Once we arrive at the cabin,” Vanderwood began. “Perhaps there’s something we can do for them. Until then, there’s no sense being upset about it.”  
“Then you should’ve taken someone who would’ve benefited you,” you voiced. “Zen, Jaehee, and Jumin definitely have more use than I do.”  
Vanderwood glanced at you in the mirror. Then he focused on the road. He looked like he’d chosen not to comment.  
“You are useful,” Saeran said. His golden eyes caught the moonlight. “None of us would be in this vehicle if it weren’t for you.”  
The comment took you by surprise. “Saeran. . .”  
“Luciel wouldn’t cooperate either if I’d left you behind,” Vanderwood broke in. “You’re the reason he rushed there in the first place. You have more pull than you think. I was surprised. I still can’t believe he rushed after you.”  
“You say that like this was rare for him.”  
Vanderwood snorted. “For as long as I’ve known Luciel, he’s never been the self-sacrificing type. He’s always been focused on money, and I could barely get him to finish his assignments on time: even though his life was on the line. So yes, it’s very rare.”  
“Are you sure we’re talking about the same Luciel here?” You inquired.  
Vanderwood sighed heavily after a quick glance at his partner. “I’ve been wondering that myself. He must really care about RFA. Your supposed charity organization. Even on missions, he’s never taken a single drink or drug.”  
“Really?” You turned to Saeran. “When is he supposed to recover, Saeran?”  
“That depends on what he can handle.”  
“By the way, Vanderwood?” He looked up. “It is a charity organization. Not supposed. It is one.”  
Vanderwood didn’t look convinced. “Normal charities don’t run into these kinds of issues. I should’ve known it wasn’t a regular organization if Luciel joined it.”  
“How much longer to the cabin?”  
“Another hour and a half.”

In the following silence, your eyes wandered to Luciel. By the looks of it, the worst of the medicine had passed thanks to Vanderwood. From time to time, his body shivered, but it was one of the milder symptoms. It was a struggle not to reach out and touch him. Not that you’d be able to reach him from the backseat. He was hunched over. There was nothing you could do to help him aside from watch over Saeran. Perhaps it’d be a different case once he woke.

“I’m sorry for being upset with you, Vanderwood,” you said. He glanced in the mirror. “I appreciate what you did for us.”  
Vanderwood’s eyes dropped away, “It’s too early to thank me.”  
“I disagree. Things would’ve been worse if you hadn’t come. So thank you.”  
Vanderwood kept driving. He said nothing.  
“You work with him at the agency, don’t you? You’re not really his maid, right?”  
“It’s best if we don’t talk about that.”  
“Why?”  
“For your safety.”  
“I’m not ignorant, Vanderwood,” you mentioned. “I know what he does for a living.”  
“All the more reason for you to understand,” Vanderwood reprimanded. Yet, when he continued, his voice had dropped in volume. “The less you know, the better.”  
“In this situation can you really say something like that? No offence, but I think we’d be better off if we swapped information. No matter what it could potentially cost us. At this point, we’re in the same boat.”  
The comment won a laugh from Vanderwood. “If you’d really like to know. They’re after him now.”  
Your eyes widened. “What?”  
“He wasn’t supposed to disappear, but he came after you despite the risk.” Vanderwood’s expression was grim. “He knows exactly what he got himself into.”  
“You’re not going to turn him in are you?”  
“You seem pretty invested in him.”

Luciel stirred before you could answer. Saeran was the only one who caught how Vanderwood’s fingers tightened around the steering wheel. All eyes fell on Luciel as his eyes opened. He blinked multiple times.

“Vanderwood…?” Another minute ticked by where Luciel stared groggily at his partner. As though he’d seen a figure but was still processing its implications. He shot up suddenly like electricity had rocked through him. The moonlight flashed across silver. Luciel jerked forward as sharply as he’d come up.

“What the—”  
It was then you noticed Vanderwood had handcuffed Luciel to a thick bar nestled at the foot of the passenger seat. You hadn’t seen him do it, and Luciel’s slouching had hidden it from view.  
“Vanderwood,” you gasped.  
Saeran’s eyes darkened.  
Luciel glanced back at your voice. He let out a sigh upon seeing you and Saeran. Some tension left his shoulders.  
“Welcome back to the world,” Vanderwood said casually. “How do you feel?”  
For a moment, Luciel gazed at his cuffed wrists. “Did you really need to cuff me?”  
“I’m covering my bases, so you don’t escape again.”  
“And you think this is enough to hold me?”  
“Your brother and lover are in the back. I think you’ll make smart choices.”

Luciel jolted. You picked up what Vanderwood had implied. Suddenly, the car was chillier. You pulled Saeran’s coat closer around you and cautiously watched Vanderwood. The friendliness between you seemed worlds away. Now that Luciel was awake, he looked like a different person.

“They have nothing to do with this,” Luciel said. Your throat tightened at his tone. Perhaps you shouldn’t have followed Vanderwood after all. “They’re not involved.”  
“Uh huh,” Vanderwood nodded.  
Luciel winced. “My head.”  
“Are you okay?” You asked.  
“I’ll be fine. Where’s the rest of RFA?”  
Nobody answered. Luciel glanced at Vanderwood.  
“Vanderwood?”  
He kept his hands steady on the wheel.  
“Are they driving behind us?”  
“No,” Vanderwood confirmed directly. “They’re still back there.”  
Luciel was silent.  
“I’m sorry, Luciel,” You said. “I told him, but…”  
“I came for you,” Vanderwood reminded. “That’s it. That’s all. I don’t have time to be concerned about everyone, and I’d be lying if I said I had been. You and I have enough to sort out as it is.”  
A laugh left Luciel. He dropped his head. Another chuckle escaped him, but it didn’t sound right.  
“So you left them there?”  
“I did.”  
“And where are we headed?”  
“To a cabin. If you behave, I’ll leave your brother and ___ there. There’s enough provisions for them. You, however, have to come with me.”  
Your eyes widened. “What? That’s not what you said to us. You can’t take him back to the agency, Vanderwood. You just said it wasn’t safe for him.”  
“I don’t know what he told you, but he’s not my brother,” Luciel explained. You felt Saeran stiffen beside you.  
“It’s too late to lie, Luciel. I understand you’re trying to protect him, but he told me himself. Plus, I’d have to be blind to believe you. You’re twins.”  
Luciel fell silent: eerily so. Your breath stopped in your lungs.  
“I had to dig up your secrets to find you. So there’s no sense in lying to me.” Vanderwood executed a smooth right turn. The car rattled down a dirt road.  
“You weren’t supposed to know,” Luciel whispered. His voice low. “Pretend you don’t know.”  
“So he is your brother.”  
“You already knew.”  
“And now you’ve confirmed it. How could you keep this from me, Luciel?”  
“Was there a reason for me to tell you? Part of our profession is to keep secrets. I’m sure you keep plenty from me.”

The car sped up.

“The bottom line is you’re an agent. I let RFA slip, but this? You know you’re not supposed to have family or a lover.”  
“She’s not my lover. ___ has no connection to me other than being in RFA.”  
He said it so easy you couldn’t help feel scorned.  
“You’re going to lie about that too after how valiantly you rushed after her? I know how you are, 707. You can’t explain this away.”  
“She’s not my lover. I-I had an obligation to her.”  
“You have an obligation,” Vanderwood corrected, “to finish your work. You have an obligation to listen to me. Do you know what kind of mess you’re in?”  
Luciel had no rebuttal.  
“Luciel,” Vanderwood yelled.  
“They’ve been through enough suffering!” He countered. It didn’t rattle Vanderwood.  
“Everyone suffers,” he reminded coldly. “That’s not news.”  
Luciel stared at Vanderwood, but his fellow agent didn’t look at him. “Pretend you don’t know. What else do you want me to say. . . ?”  
“How could you be this foolish? You do a lot of silly, useless things, but I at least thought you had a head on your shoulders. A good one!”  
You opened your mouth. “It’s my fault, Vanderwood. Luciel didn’t do anything wrong.”  
He cast a sideways glance at Luciel after looking at you.  
“I’m the one who kidnapped her,” Saeran stated. “I lured him out. ___ was a victim.”  
You glanced at Saeran. He was already staring at you.  
“I don’t care who did what,” Vanderwood spat. “What’s done is done. They don’t want your work anymore, Luciel. They just want you. So now, I have to bring you to them.”  
“You can let me go.”  
“I’m not going to do that. Why should I when you didn’t listen to me?”  
“Vanderwood…”  
“I warned you. You made your bed. Now you get to lay in it.”  
“You can’t be serious,” you choked.  
“If you decide to go with that option,” Saeran began. “The only one who won’t leave this vehicle is you, Vanderwood.”  
“Are you threatening me, kid?” Vanderwood laughed. “That’s rich.”  
“No,” You blurted. “He doesn’t mean that.” You squeezed Saeran’s hand. “Vanderwood, please. Make the right choice here.”  
“Stay out of it. I just asked you if you threatened me, kid.”  
“You’re outnumbered in this car, and we already got what we wanted out of you. Why don’t you try and drag us somewhere we don’t want to go,” Saeran hissed. “See how it works out for you. That’s not a threat. It’s a promise.”  
“Saeran,” you snapped. “Stop it. All of you stop! Listen to me. You can’t take Luciel back to the agency!”  
“She’s right, Vanderwood,” Luciel added. “You’d walk into a trap. They're going to get rid of us both. Not just me.”  
“Not if I turn you in. Your brother has some amazing skills, so I found out, and I’m sure they’ll find a use for ___.”  
You were incredulous. “What…?”  
“I won’t let you take either of us,” Saeran promised.  
“He won’t do it,” Luciel countered. “Don’t get worked up. There isn’t enough in it for him. You already came out here, Vanderwood. I’m assuming you know where your odds lie. Turn the car around. We have to go back for RFA.”  
Vanderwood stepped on the gas instead. “That’s not happening. Do you know how crazy those cult members are? Even we won’t survive if we go back there. I’m sure blondie is having a meltdown after I took you three.”  
Saeran shifted in his seat. You set an arm on his. Whatever he’d prepared to do, you deterred him.  
“Turn this car around, Vanderwood,” Luciel demanded.  
“That drug must’ve really addled your brains. Didn’t you hear what I said? We’re not going back. Even if I wanted to, we don’t have any supplies.”  
“Then we’ll make some and return.”  
“This guy,” Vanderwood swore. “The people you lose your mind over are both in the back. Don’t you think you should be grateful?”  
“Grateful?” Luciel repeated. “You basically killed the others by leaving them there! Rika is Neurotic!”  
“Don’t shout at me like your slate is clean.”  
“Those people were my friends!”

The car stopped. You slammed into the driver’s seat despite the safety lock of your seatbelt. Pain a flaming tingle in your nose. Saeran had been luckier. Luciel was pressed against the glove compartment.

“Friends?” Vanderwood reiterated. “Friends?”

He shoved the driver door open, but the other doors remained locked. You searched frantically for a way to open yours, as Vanderwood yanked Luciel’s door open. You shouted out at the scene unravelling before you. Vanderwood jerked Luciel out of the car by his shirt. He only came so far. His hands were still cuffed.

“I shouldn’t have been lenient. Friends?” Vanderwood yelled. “Do you have any idea how much the agency put on you? The bounty for your head is enough for generations to retire on! But you’re going to talk to me about friends?”

Saeran was quicker. He clambered over the armrest and exited from the driver’s door. You followed suit but nearly crashed into him. He’d stopped suddenly. Vanderwood had a gun. Neither of you moved.

“Stay out of this,” Vanderwood warned. “Both of you get back in the car. I’m not as kind as Luciel.”  
“Get back in the car,” Luciel ordered calmly. “Nothing’s going to happen.”  
“How can I believe that?” You shouted. “What are you doing, Vanderwood? Aren’t you two partners?”  
“It’s complicated,” Luciel said.  
“In case you’ve forgotten, Luciel, you’re not a free man. The agency owns you! You are an asset. When you are no longer valuable, you will be executed. Do I make myself clear? You’re not allowed to have friends! You’re not supposed to have anything. They’ll use it against you.”  
“Just like you are, right now?” You added. “How are you any better than them? Do you know how crazy this is?”  
Luciel shot you a look of warning. You stepped back. Saeran moved forward.  
“Stay over there,” Luciel said. “He’s not kidding. ___, please keep Saeran with you.”  
“Luciel…”  
“Do you know what I have to do now?” Vanderwood demanded.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Are you? You know what they sent me here for. You knew the moment you left.”  
“You could’ve shot me any time you wanted.”

That was all it took. Vanderwood trained his gun on Luciel. Brambles rustled. Saeran was frozen, and so were you.

“It’s this easy, do you understand?” Came Vanderwood’s voice. It sounded different. “Why don’t you understand? You should’ve listened to me, you bastard. Now, look where we are.”  
“You didn’t have to come after me.”  
“Do you think I want to see reports of your body discovered in the mountains by some unfortunate climbers, or your remains dug up when some poor sod manning machinery builds a lot?”  
“I’ll fix this. I need time to do that. Your guarantee lies with me, Vanderwood. That’s why you can’t put a bullet in me.”  
Vanderwood kept his gun raised, but faintly, lightly, his fingers shook.  
“Do you trust me?” Luciel asked.  
Vanderwood stared. He looked conflicted.  
“Do you trust me, Vanderwood?” Luciel repeated. “If you do, I’ll get you out of this.”  
You tensed when Vanderwood released Luciel. However, that disapated when he kneeled to uncuff Luciel.  
“This is another mistake.”  
“I’ll do right by you, unlike the agency. I owe you.”  
Saeran strode forward with purpose, you couldn’t see his expression. Luciel’s gaze stopped him.  
“I’m alright, Saeran,” Luciel said as he rubbed his wrists.  
“I’m not worried about you,” Saeran snapped. “I don’t trust him.”  
“You don’t need to trust me,” Vanderwood said. “You only have to work with me.”  
“We’re wasting a lot of time here,” You interrupted. “Regardless of how each of us feels, we’re all in danger. And a good way for things to go downhill is being divided.”

All three men were quiet. Still, you took a moment to gaze at each of them. Saeran crossed his arms and shuffled on his feet. Luciel stood and dusted off his pants. Vanderwood sighed. A silent truce was reached. The air stole warmth from your exposed legs.

“Where do we go from here, Vanderwood?” You asked. “Our priority is getting to the cabin.”  
“We follow the trail.”  
“Alright then,” you delegated. “I’ll drive. We’d all feel better if I did, right? Then the three of you can sort the rest out. We’re all tired, and I for one would feel much better once we’re all inside.”  
“I’ll sit next to you,” Vanderwood declared.  
“Saeran and I will sit in the back,” Luciel said.  
“I’m not sitting in the back if ___ is in the front.”  
“I’m not going to do anything to her,” Vanderwood sighed. “We already settled what we had to.”  
“I’ll be okay, Saeran,” you said. Luciel stared between you two. His gaze lingered on you longer. You remembered you were wearing Saeran’s coat.  
“You have my word.” Vanderwood extended a hand towards Saeran. “I’m counting on Luciel. So, I’m not a threat to you.”  
Saeran didn’t take his hand. He slipped into the car instead.

Soon the car was headed down the road again. You drove carefully. Felt every snap and dip of the vehicle as it cruised. The night had grown darker. Thick clouds threatened the once clear sky. Anxiety was a lump of concrete in your stomach as you sailed deeper into the forest. The dirt road was hugged so tightly by trees now, you felt you were moving through a tunnel. The car was quiet.

“Pull up here,” Vanderwood prompted.

You parked the car neatly and stepped out. As your shoes touched the ground, you didn’t see a cabin. The scent of wet leaves and white pine a fragrant perfume flooding the area. Vanderwood fished some bags out of the car. He tossed the key to Luciel. His action was delayed, but he managed to catch the keys. When they moved forward, you spotted the cabin. A dwelling so entrenched in overgrowth, you’d missed it. The clapboards had lost the war against English ivy. Only green remained. Once wooden steps sunk like moss under your feet as you caught up with Luciel. Saeran only entered once Vanderwood was inside.

You flicked on the light. Thankfully, nature stopped outside of the house. While the inside was outdated, it was charming. The counters were made of laminate, and a stone fireplace greeted you upon entering. A thin layer of dust coated the pine floors. Vanderwood dropped a few of the bags onto a worn area rug.

“I never thought I’d be back here,” Luciel said.  
“You’ve been here before?”  
He nodded. “Here and there.” He paused near the redwood dining table. You moved to his side when he slouched over.  
“Saeyoung? Are you okay?”  
“A little dizzy.”  
“Perhaps you should sit down.”  
“I’m starting the fire,” Vanderwood called from the other room.  
“Okay,” you responded. Your attention came back to Luciel. “I think the medicine is still in your system.”  
His eyes closed. “I need to know what happened.”  
“I’ll tell you. Lay down first.”  
“___—”  
“Please, Saeyoung. I’m as worried as you are, but you need to recover first.”  
“We’re losing time.”  
“And we’ll lose more time if you make a mistake.”

He looked at you and finally conceded. He let you guide him into the next room, where he promptly settled onto the sofa. Perhaps it was inappropriate, but your hands lingered on his arm. His skin was scaldingly hot. You were shocked he wasn’t more delirious.

“You’re burning up.”  
“I’ll be okay. What happened?”  
“What’s the last thing you remember?”  
“Rika forced me to take some medicine.”  
“There was a ceremony after that. She drugged RFA to initiate them.” You stopped there wondering how much to tell him. How would he respond if you said you’d chosen him when Rika had lost it? You decided not to. At least, not in that moment.  
“Vanderwood interrupted it. There was a blackout, gas, and we were the ones who got out. Vanderwood grabbed you, and Saeran grabbed me.”  
“How long ago was that?”  
“I’m not sure.”  
“Roughly five hours ago.” It was Saeran. He’d come into the room. Luciel’s gaze locked onto him and he shifted to sit up.  
“Saeran…”  
“Lay down,” Saeran sighed. “There’s no need for you to get up.”  
Luciel opened his mouth, but Vanderwood interrupted. He came in with a sturdy bag full of medicine and tools.  
“Did you lock the door on your way in?”  
“I did.”  
“Good. I need to take a better look at Luciel now that he’s awake. I may be able to completely neutralize what he’s taken. Do you know what’s in the medicine?”  
“I don’t,” you answered, but he hadn’t asked you. Although the question was directed at Saeran, he didn’t spare Vanderwood a glance. He headed down the hall instead, leaving Luciel, Vanderwood, and you to stare after him.

“Is he always that rude?” Vanderwood asked.  
“I’ll talk to him,” you offered. “But maybe he doesn’t know?”  
Vanderwood didn’t look impressed. He stared blankly at you.  
“What?” You defended. “I don’t think Rika would’ve given out that information. No matter how close she was to him.”  
Vanderwood rolled up his sleeves with a sigh. “Don’t bother. He doesn’t seem interested in cooperating. I’ll do it myself.”  
“I need to talk to him,” Luciel gasped. He’d begun sweating again. “He’s acknowledging me… I need to—”  
“Save your energy, Luciel.” Vanderwood gestured to two rooms down the hall. He unzipped the medicine bag. “Either you or Edgelord should shower, ___. The other can prep what I set out on the table.” Vanderwood paused. “Regarding the latter, preferably you.”  
You hesitated at the thought of leaving Luciel. “I’m sure Luciel has more questions.”  
“And he’ll retain what you tell him better once I get this medicine out of him.” Vanderwood countered.

You moved your hands off Luciel’s arm and stood. You hadn't expected his hand to clutch yours. His eyes passed you a message.

“Please,” Luciel said. You went after Saeran but could hear Vanderwood behind you as you strode down the hall.  
“Better that she’s not here for this. I’m warning you, Seven. This medicine or whatever is ridiculous stuff. To get it out of you… won’t be fun.”  
“Do what you have to.”  
“I’ll start then. Here.” You couldn't see what Luciel had done. You only had Vanderwood’s words to go by. “Bite down hard. I think it’ll trouble them both if you make too much noise.”

You found Saeran down the hall staring at an aged photo on the wall. Faint moonlight filtered in through the window beside him. It gave his bleached hair an ethereal glow: outlining thin featherlike strands. As you drew closer, you discovered the frame he watched so intently was empty.

“Saeran?”  
He glanced over his shoulder.  
“You should rest a bit. Vanderwood suggested one of us should shower, and it’s a good idea to prep for tomorrow.”  
“What do you want to happen?”  
Perplexed by the question, you paused.  
“What do you mean?”  
“What are you hoping will happen to RFA?”  
“I’d like to rescue them.”  
“And the others?”  
“Them too, if possible.” When he said nothing, you continued. “Do you have something troubling you?” You didn't give him time to answer. Preferring to change the question. “No. What do you want to happen?”

He faced you. The moonlight lit him from behind. Next to the window, and after everything that’d happened, he didn’t seem real. He didn’t speak. Yet, when you met his eyes, you knew he’d already thought of something. The air remained still between you two.

“Saeran?”  
“The medicine is made with slight alterations each time,” he said. “She would’ve customized it for each member. So no, I don’t know what could be in it this time. If she only planned to have a single ceremony, it’ll be a large dosage.”  
You watched him for a moment. Not entirely sure what to say next.  
Saeran saved you the trouble with a question of his own. “Aren’t you going to ask me how I know?”  
“I have an idea. I didn’t want to ask because I thought it’d hurt you.”  
“I want you to ask me.”  
“How do you know?”  
“I made one for you,” Saeran confessed. “More than one. As the medicine, you’ve seen, as liquid, and just once, as a pastry.”  
“Is that what’s troubling you? You… don’t have to feel guilty, Saeran. You didn’t give me any of them.”

He pointed at his jacket without a word. For a crazy moment, you misunderstood him. But after ditching the outlandish idea that a coat could rub medicine onto the skin, you reached into the pocket. Your hands brushed cool glass. It turned out to be a tiny heart-shaped bottle filled with luminous teal liquid. Miniature enough to wear as a necklace if he’d attached a chain to it through the cork. It was beautiful, but the worst things had a beautiful mask.

Your heart twisted in your chest when you met Saeran’s gaze. You knew instantly what he’d thought of. What he expected of you.

“Saeran. . .” You started softly. “You do understand what Rika did to you, right? To those people? It can’t be allowed to continue.”  
“Mint Eye was the only good place I had,” Saeran said. “It wasn’t all horrible.”  
“But it wasn’t good either.”  
“Nothing is all good.”  
“I wish you wouldn’t say things like that.”  
“It’s the truth.”  
Your eyes shot to his. “She abused you.”  
He held your gaze for a second, but his expression changed. His eyes dropped away. As though if he continued to stare you’d see too much.  
“I wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for her. She gave me something to live for when I had nothing.”  
“And that’s what she made you believe. Don’t you see that? She made you think that you had nothing and no one.”  
“She didn’t make me believe it,” he said. “It was already true. I was the one rejecting that truth. With her words, I finally accepted it.”  
“You can’t see it, can you? What she did to you? Even now. Even as you’re standing here with me. You weren’t wrong to believe in your brother, Saeran. She made you think Saeyoung hated you when he never did. You were only alone because she isolated you. She forced you to learn something she required, and she stole everything else from you to accomplish that. Then when she got what she wanted, she tossed you aside.”  
“Do you know what it’s like to wake up and feel like it’d be better to die?”  
You fell silent. Your gaze locked on him. You wondered if he’d heard you.  
“To live without living?” He continued. “I was a weak child. I wasn’t supposed to live this long. I wouldn’t have without the Savior. Even if it’s not what you’d like to hear, it’s the truth. She was still nice to me. The only person in my—”  
“Stop.” Saeran was quiet. “Is that what you were thinking on the drive over here?”  
“The people inside Mint Eye need it.”  
“And why do you think that is?”  
“Because it’s the only happy place they have.”  
“It’s because Rika manipulated everyone there.”  
“Does that change the fact that they’re happy? That for once they have a safe place to be without judgment and suffering?”  
You froze at his logic. “They’re not safe there. Forcing someone to be happy through drugs is still suffering.”  
“And what if that’s the only way you don’t suffer?”  
“Saeran—”  
“Think about it. Seriously think about it. I know you’re not naive. Not everyone is lucky to live a clean, good life. Sometimes you have to do something of her magnitude in order to reach others.”  
“That’s wrong, Saeran… There are other ways.”  
“Not for everyone. Not for someone like me.”  
“Don’t say that. Don’t you dare talk about yourself like you have no value. Don’t you know she stole that from you too?”  
“I never had it to begin with.”  
“Saeran…” you choked. You felt a prick of tears.  
“Some people just want to be happy,” Saeran whispered. “Not everyone is fortunate to find happiness the way the world dictates them to. Mint Eye is a haven for those people.” His eyes met yours. “I could show you. I think you have a bad impression of what really happens there. We can go back. I’d be so happy with you there.”  
“If it were the good place you believe it to be, we’d still be there. You already know what kind of place it is, Saeran. That’s why you took me with you when you left.”  
“Because you’re also good, but differently than I’ve known. Your voice is gentle, and I could spend forever listening to it. Whenever… your hand comes close to me I’m not afraid.”  
“You shouldn’t have to be afraid. You shouldn’t stay in a place where you’re filled with fear.”  
“Fear is necessary to live. To survive you need it. When you’re afraid, you feel everything else so much more once you have it. You’re so special to me because of that.”  
“You have no idea how much I wish you’d never had to suffer.”  
“But since I suffered, I finally get to have a reward. I got to meet you.”  
“Saeran, please… Can you hear what you’re saying? You asked me to think, and now I’m asking the same of you. Mint Eye is not a good place. Rika used you.”  
“I’ve been worthless all my life,” he countered. “I wanted to be useful. It feels good to be of use.”  
“I don’t like to hear you speak like that. It’s not true. Think about the reason why you helped me leave Mint Eye.”  
“I helped you leave because Vanderwood was going to take you regardless if I consented to it or not.” He stepped closer. His eyes flashed. “He didn’t say it at the time, but everyone has a hidden agenda. Once he realized who you were, no, once he saw you, he would’ve taken you from me!”

Your eyes widened at the shout. Saeran gripped his wrist.

“I could see it. . .” Saeran added softly. “I didn't want that.”  
“I’m not going anywhere, Saeran. Please calm down.”  
“Can I trust that?”  
“However, I won’t go back to Mint Eye, and neither will you.”  
“Why?” He stepped closer. “If it’s because of RFA? You can keep them too. They’ll adjust fine with you there.”  
“Mint Eye is not a good place.”  
“It’s much better than the place I came from!” He gripped your shoulders. “For everyone there, it’s the same.”  
“And what about what they did to Jumin? It’s not okay.”  
“Then I’ll make sure they don’t do that anymore. Reconsider.”  
“You can’t reason with Rika. She’s set in her ways. I appreciate what you did for me, Saeran, but I won’t reconsider.”  
He faltered. “You’re planning to tear Mint Eye down, aren’t you? How is that the right thing?”  
“We have to. What’s happening there is unnatural.”  
“Are you still going to do it even if I beg you not to?”  
You didn’t know what to say to that. Especially with how raptly Saeran gazed into your eyes.  
“Why do you want it to stay?” You said after a lengthy pause.  
“It makes people happy. No matter how briefly, it made me happy.”  
“But are you happy now?” Saeran’s hands dropped from your shoulders.  
“Without Mint Eye, I wouldn’t have met you.”  
“That’s not what I asked. . .” He continued to gaze at you.  
“How am I supposed to answer your question? Tell me.”  
“Saeran…”  
“I don’t want you to have that look. I want you to believe me.” The tenderness in his expression evaporated. “Or are you trying to hurt me? You don’t have to act like this. Tell me to beg if that’s what you want. Don’t do this!”

You didn’t know what to say to him at that moment. No matter what you said, you had a feeling his thoughts would twist it into something else. That’s what Rika had turned him into. He was a swath of extreme variables wrapped up in a single person. After hesitating, you spoke up. Perhaps he’d feel the sincerity in your honesty.

“There are better, less toxic ways to make people happy. They shouldn’t have to rely on a place like Mint Eye.”  
Your first thought had been correct. He looked devastated.  
“I’m sorry, Saeran. That’s not how I meant for that to come out.”  
“I’ll shower first.”  
“Saeran wait—”

He slipped into the bathroom. The shower spurted on a minute after.  
You stood alone in the hallway. Once again staring after him. Although you hadn’t wanted to, you’d ended up hurting him. You wished you could take back what you’d said, or perhaps phrase it better than you had. If time could replay the last five minutes, perhaps things could go better. You squeezed yourself back into the present. You’d already said it. The only thing left was to wait for the chance to speak with him again. You shuffled into the kitchen.

To your surprise, Vanderwood was already there. He diced tomatoes. Hands steady and dexterous. On the stove, a pot of suspended vegetables was being steamed. Next to it an awaiting bowl of uncooked conchiglie. He looked comfortable in the kitchen.

“What’re you cooking?” you asked. Vanderwood glanced up.  
“Pasta salad.” He went back to cutting vegetables. “I see Edgelord is showering first.”  
“Could you maybe not call him that?” You asked nicely. “Saeran’s been through a lot.”  
Vanderwood sighed. “Well, I’m sure we all have.” He seemed somewhat introspective upon saying it. “He’s really different from Luciel.”  
“Really? I think they have more similarities than differences. Can I give you a hand?”  
“You can dice the peppers and the parsley. I need to cube the protein and mix the vinaigrette.”  
“Sure,” you answered as you rolled up your sleeves. Vanderwood seemed to take note of the fact you hadn’t changed. “I’ll change after I shower.”  
“I didn’t say anything,” Vanderwood brushed off. He passed the peppers and parsley your way. You flushed at your own assumption and starting cutting the peppers.  
“How’s Saeyoung?”  
Vanderwood’s face revealed nothing. “He’ll need some time, but knowing him, he’ll be up tomorrow. Regardless if he should be moving around or not.”  
Your movements slowed. “Is he really going to be okay?”  
“He needs sleep. I’d say you should check on him, but it’s crucial for him to rest now.”

For a moment the only sound was knives rapping against cutting boards. What does one ask an agent while cooking in the kitchen? You wondered. You knew next to nothing about Vanderwood. He worked with Luciel, but other than that, he was an enigma. He’d mentioned that agents weren’t allowed to have family or relationships. Which led you to wonder why he’d become an agent, and who exactly he’d left behind.

“You really got yourself wrapped up in some mess, huh?” he said.  
“Yeah, I did.”  
“That batty blondie, and the teal haired man having a spat that caused an entire cult. Two long lost brothers. And now you’re on the run too,” Vanderwood snorted. “If anything crazier happens I’m going to start looking for hidden cameras.”  
“I think that’ll be my job.”  
“You know, I’m sure you’ve heard this already but, you shouldn’t get too tangled up with Luciel.”  
You laughed. “I wonder how many times I’ve heard that.”  
“I’m serious, ___. Naturally, I don’t wish ill to either of you, but, it’ll hurt you both. By the looks of things, he’s going to have a lot going on soon.”  
“I think it’s a bit late to not be involved with him.”  
Vanderwood set down the knife. “I’m still going to suggest it. For your benefit.”

You passed him the diced parsley and peppers. Despite the cold outside, it was warm in the cabin. The ingredients filled the air with their fresh fragrances.

“Why do you say that?”  
“Things are going to get worse for you before they get better.”  
“I’m ready for that.”  
“I don’t think you’re picking up what I’m implying,” Vanderwood addressed. He put on the pot of pasta. You watched in case he intended to continue, but he didn’t. He threw the vegetables together in a washed bowl and rinsed the knife.  
“And what is it you’re implying, Vanderwood?”  
“I think you’re a decent girl, ___. I’ve known Luciel for a while, and he’s never treated anyone the way he treats you.”  
“But?”  
“But,” Vanderwood repeated. “If it comes down to it, he’s bound to stick with his family over you.”  
“I know.”  
“And you’re still with him?”  
“I haven’t known Luciel as long as you, but he’s already made it clear to me where his loyalties lie. I know how much he cares about Saeran.”  
You looked back at the pot of pasta. The water was boiling. Yet, it was Vanderwood that adjusted the stove.  
“I wasn’t trying to upset you.”  
“I’m not upset. It’s a bit unnecessary to tell me something I already know.”  
“I’m just warning you, ___.” You met Vanderwood’s frank gaze. “In my experience, you’re better off without romance. Look out for yourself and then worry about what comes afterwards.”  
“Are you saying that because you don’t want me to be with him?”  
“I’m saying it because if he’s forced to choose it’s unlikely, he’ll be with you.” Vanderwood’s words seared you like hot oil. “Look out for yourself and think a little. I don’t want to see someone make a mistake similar to mine.”  
“What kind of mistake did you make exactly?”  
Vanderwood watched the pot instead of answering.  
“I love Saeyoung,” you declared. Vanderwood gazed back at you. “No matter what happens, I don’t see that changing anytime soon. And trust me, a lot has happened between us already.”  
His attention went back to the pot.  
“Yeah, I suppose so. If you’re going to pursue him anyway, it’s best if you’re only nice to him. Do you understand?”  
“I have every intention of letting Saeran and Saeyoung sort out what they need to themselves. I’m not trying to get in the way.”  
Vanderwood nodded. “Do you like olives?” The subject was random. Seems he preferred to drop the matter entirely than continue.  
“Put what you like in it,” you answered. “It’s all we have to eat, and it’ll be a long day. Don’t think any of us can afford to be picky.”  
Vanderwood laughed. It puzzled you. “Very true.”  
“I’m off to shower. Saeran should be done by now.”

. . .

You took a long shower, surprised by the amount of hot water the cabin had. You were beginning to suspect that the place wasn’t as run down as it’d seemed on the outside. You lathered up twice to wash away every trace of sweat. When you stepped out of the bathroom, you’d realized a new dilemma with your clothing. Flushed, you knew you couldn’t put back on the same clothes. You kneeled to collect your clothes but paused when the last article was Saeran’s jacket.

It was just an extension of friendliness, you reminded yourself. There was no need to hesitate. Still, the jacket sat on the floor. You hung it on a hook reserved for robes in the bathroom. There was a better chance he’d collect it the next morning if you left it there.

You threw open the wardrobe in the bedroom and gazed at the clothes. Even before you’d opened it, you’d had a feeling it’d be flooded with men’s clothing. Most looked warm enough, and that it’d fit you relatively well. However, that still left your largest issue unattended to. You fished through a few more drawers. You’d almost given up when your hand brushed plastic. Thankfully, luckily, there was at least one pair of unused men’s underwear. After changing you grabbed dinner. It was surprisingly quiet in the cabin. Like you were alone.

With your plate in hand, you wandered outside. The car was parked exactly where you’d left it. No one was inside it. Fog flowed low over the forest floor, and you heard a rumble of thunder in the distance. The dark night would bring rain. You extended your hand, but it came back dry. You turned back inside. Luciel was gone from the couch, and so was the bulky medicine bag. You dropped your plate into the sink next to three others. The cabin had three rooms. Two out of three doors were shut: and one was the bathroom. Perhaps Vanderwood, Luciel, and Saeran had retired to bed. It wasn’t unlikely that they’d give you your own room.

You eased back into your room and closed the door.

“I know what you were trying to say.” You jumped at Saeran’s voice and whipped around. You flicked on the light. He was seated on the mattress.  
“Jesus Saeran!” you gasped as you gripped your chest. “Don’t you think you could’ve called out to me when I entered the room?”  
“I thought you saw me.”  
“No,” you sighed. Trying to bring your breath back. “No, I didn’t.”  
He stood. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“Then you should’ve said something. What are you doing in here?”  
“I shouldn’t have walked away from you. I was thinking about it, and what you said.”  
“It’s fine. You had every right to. I thought you went to bed.”  
“Not yet.”  
You strode over. “I think it’d be a good idea. Tomorrow’s going to be exhausting.”  
“Maybe. . .”  
All of a sudden, Vanderwood’s words flashed through your head. You stood perfectly still. Although you hadn’t thought much of it recently, awareness struck you in that moment. Saeran who stood before you contrasted sharply with Unknown.  
“Is there something you need? I’d like to go to bed,” you said.  
Saeran’s voice was quiet. “You’re not upset are you?”  
“Why would I be upset?”  
“You seem like you want to get rid of me right now.”  
You tried not to freeze at his comment. “It’s been a long day. I’m just tired.”

He watched you for a long time. Too long for him to have believed you. The silence stretched out unbearably, till even breathing felt guilty. You tried to stare past him, but it didn’t work. He looked staggeringly, spellbindingly like Luciel, and therefore, you could not ignore him. Finally, you dropped your gaze.

“I’d like to go to bed.”  
“I did something wrong, didn’t I?”  
Your heart thumped in your chest. “No. You didn’t.”  
“Then why won’t you look at me? I’m trying to apologize to you…”  
“Saeran, I really am just tired.”  
“Does it take that much energy to look at me? Guess I’m not worth it?” Your gaze flicked up to his. You saw exactly what you hadn’t wanted to see. After Vanderwood’s words, and the recollection of your actions, Pandora’s box was open. You could no longer close it.  
“I’m not upset with you,” you said again. He looked so relieved your heart twisted as though it were attached to a drill. You had to pick your words carefully. “But I do have to make sure we’re on the same page here.”  
“We can be.”  
“Saeran,” you started. Your throat closed up. A million years passed before you opened your mouth again. “You. . .”  
“I?”  
“You do know that I. . .” You couldn’t bring yourself to finish. Somewhere deep inside you hoped he’d pick up what you were implying. That he’d finish the sentence without you saying it. He stared instead. “That I—”

The shift in his gaze made you falter. He had, in fact, finished the sentence in his head, but his expression had a different plan. The intensity of it brought out on purpose to throw you off. As though the potency of his emotions could make the words cease to be. You drew in a breath.

Your voice escaped quietly. “You do know that I love Sae—”  
“Don’t say it.” Your fingers dug into your palm. “Didn’t you notice just now that I didn’t want to hear it?”  
“I have to say it. I feel like you’re acting like you don’t know.”  
“Do you know how long I’ve watched you? Do you think it’s possible for me not to know?”  
“Then please go.”  
“It’s because of what I said isn’t it?”  
“Saeran…”  
“If I didn’t lose myself back then—”  
“It has nothing to do with that.”  
“I like you much more than him,” Saeran blurted. “More than all of those guys combined!”  
Startled, you didn’t know what to say. Nothing seemed appropriate. He took a step forward, and you took a step back. He froze.  
“___?”  
“I’m sorry. I’ve given you the wrong impression. I wanted to look out for you, but I ended up confusing you. . .”  
He gazed at you like you were a horrific accident he’d come across on the road.  
“What. . . ?”  
“My feelings for you aren’t like that. You need someone to help you, but not in the way you’re thinking about.”  
“What don’t you like about me?”  
“Saeran—”  
“What is it that . . . there’s always this rejection…?”  
“I’m sorry. I should’ve been more careful.”  
The room was quiet.  
“We’re still close,” you added somewhat uselessly. “Just… not like that.”  
Saeran staggered.  
“How can you like him more than me?” Saeran asked. His voice was strained. “That’s not what I want to hear… I’m so much… much better than—” He stumbled back into the bed so hard you jumped forward.  
“Saeran?”  
You gasped when his hand closed around your wrist. You winced in pain.  
“What is it? I can get rid of everything you don’t like. Just tell me!”  
“Let go. That hurts.”  
“Does it?” his tone shifted. Your eyes shot open. “How much does it hurt? More than I do right now?”  
“Let—”  
He squeezed harder, and you cried out.  
“That’s nothing,” Saeran laughed. Lightning cracked outside. It lit his eyes brilliantly—electrically charged them. Rain spattered against the glass. The storm erupted from the sky. “Why would you say that to me when I told you I didn’t want to hear it? Don’t you think you could’ve kept your mouth shut? Huh?”  
“Please…”  
“I got you out of there,” Saeran reminded. “You don’t get to leave me behind. You don’t get to leave me!”  
“You know this is wrong,” you gritted out. Hoping you’d reach him. “Please don’t do this.”  
He jolted and dropped your hand. He trembled and sank in on himself.  
“No—” He gasped. “No!”  
You had to grab help. You swivelled for the door.  
“Don’t leave me here! Don’t walk away!”  
You turned back to him at the desperate plea. He shook terribly.  
“I need to get someone,” you told him. “This isn’t something I can handle on my own.”  
“Don’t leave,” Saeran begged. You froze. Indecision forcing you into inaction. “Please. Please, ___.”  
“Saeran—”  
“Don’t go out there…”  
“I have to. I’m not going that far.” You moved for the door. It banged shut. Saeran was faster. You swallowed and gazed up at him. He was still shaking. Leaving was not an option, but the sound had been loud. It should’ve been loud enough for Vanderwood and Luciel to hear. You only had to stall him. Just had to calm him down.

“Okay,” you started slowly. “See?” You raised both your hands. “I’m not going anywhere.”  
“None of them really like you,” he whispered. “I’m the one who isn’t tricking you.”  
You didn’t speak. You didn’t want to derail him any further. You only had to wait.  
He laughed weakly, “Want to hear a secret?”  
“Only if you want to tell me.”  
“They already had the medicine before.”  
You didn’t understand what he meant.  
“What do you mean?”  
“RFA. The ceremony wasn’t the first time. If the game had gone on a little longer, it would’ve been fun.”  
“What are you talking about, Saeran?”  
“The bangle had more than one purpose. Every time you had a moment with them, just a little dose was released into the bloodstream. Depending on how fast your heart was racing more was administered.” Saeran sank against the door. He slipped so close his breath brushed your cheek. “It was going to get harder to avoid you. Not that it wasn’t hard enough.”  
Your hands dropped to your sides at the revelation. A husky chuckle left Saeran.  
“The way they rushed after you, don’t you think they deserved at least that much? You’ve been like a drug to them since you joined RFA. And while you were trapped there, you were: literally.”  
You began to tremble. Your head dropped. Gaze locked to the floor.  
“Now you know. It was much better for them than you. So how do you know if they really like you that much? I never had anything like that. My feelings are different.”  
“How could you do something like that?”  
The thoughts rushed in. You recalled every second inside Mint Eye with new light. In new horror. You began to tremble too. Hateful, tears of betrayal, blurred your vision.  
“And you say you didn’t trick me?”  
“If I’d never confessed, you never would’ve known. I can tell you everything about that place. Saeyoung won’t be able to bring it down and neither will that man. You need me to do that. I know every emergency plan the Savior has.”  
Slowly, you raised your eyes to Saeran’s.  
“So, don’t throw me away for him,” he whispered. “I can’t have you do it too…”  
“How could you…” You sniffled. “How could you do something like that?”  
“I won’t do it anymore if you make that expression…”  
The door rattled.  
“___?” Vanderwood called.  
“___?” Luciel’s voice followed.

You moved forward suddenly in relief. Saeran moved back. The door opened. You were jerked away from it. Lightning flashed outside. Warm lips found yours. The light died.


	37. Jumin's Route: 3

Jumin Route 3

Luciel stepped off the hospital elevator and strode past the visitor check-in of the intensive care ward. He’d nearly made it to Saeran’s room when a receptionist called out to him.

“Excuse me, Sir. All visitors must check in,” the receptionist said.  
“Is that necessary? I’m a patient visiting another patient.”  
“We still require a sign in.” Luciel approached the counter, and the receptionist meekly passed him a clipboard. She observed his hospital clothes.  
“Sorry if it’s a bother, but due to the high volume of traffic inside the hospital, we’re being spread thin. So we’re doing our best to keep track.”

He cast her a smile before he scanned the paper. One other person had checked into Saeran’s room. He glanced over his shoulder at the 306 room number. He didn’t know a man named Min Sampson, but he had an idea of who it was.

“I understand. A lot is happening.”  
“Tell me about it,” the receptionist sighed. The name printed on her ID tag was Byun. “Our entire staff was briefed. Emails are being sent from the higher-ups since Mr. Han could be transferring down here.” She spread her hands as Luciel scribbled a name on the paper. “Not even kidding, we received a pamphlet this long about how we should treat him should he end up here. No guarantees or anything. It was a huge briefing for a possibility. Can you believe that? I have nothing against the guy, but aren’t all the other people who flooded in here just as important?”  
Luciel passed the clipboard back to Mrs. Byun. “Is there anything else you require from me?”  
“One piece of ID, please.”  
“Unfortunately, I was part of the crowd that came in. I don’t happen to have it on me.”  
She covered her mouth. “Oh my goodness. Yes of course.” She glanced around the ward. Clearly on the lookout for her superiors.  
“I really won’t be that long visiting my friend,” Luciel added. He leaned on the counter. “You can come grab me if I’m taking too long.”  
She looked antsy, but he held her gaze. Her eyes dropped to the clipboard.  
“Please go right ahead, Mr. Woon.” Her eyes lit up at the name. “Jaong-Soo, huh? That’s my brother’s name. I suppose it’s not as uncommon as I thought it was.”  
“Suppose not,” Luciel smiled. “Thank you so much, Mrs. Byun.”  
She blushed faintly. “Uh, yeah.”

Luciel swivelled around. He strode down the brightly lit hall and into Saeran’s room. His eyes widened at the sight inside. He had no issue with Vanderwood seated in a chair near the window, but the room’s other occupant was a different story. His vision nearly went red as he gazed at Rika. She’d taken the spot closest to Saeran. Her delicate hands clasping his while she watched him. Saeran laid on the hospital bed. There were several IVs attached to his slim arms.

He didn’t take his eyes off Rika. “What are you doing in here?”  
She didn’t move at the sound of his voice. Luciel swivelled to Vanderwood.  
“What is she doing in here?” His voice was laced with venom. Both Vanderwood’s eyebrows rose.  
“I’ve been monitoring her, Seven. She hasn’t done—”  
“I don’t care! She’s not supposed to be around him!”  
“There are other patients around, Saeyoung,” Rika reminded. Quiet as a church mouse. “Please keep your voice down.”  
“What?”  
“Saeran would want me to be here, so don’t be upset.”  
“What did you just say?”  
She didn’t dare turn around, but he saw how her hands tightened around Saeran’s.  
“Take your hands off him,” Luciel hissed. “You’re the reason he’s here in the first place!”  
“Please stop yelling,” Rika whispered. She dropped her hands into her lap, but it didn’t placate him. “I’m doing it.”  
He stormed over and yanked her chair well away from his bed. She didn’t react.

“What the hell are you doing in here?”  
Her emerald eyes were bright. “Are you going to believe me if I tell you?”  
“How dare you,” Luciel breathed harshly. He heard how fast his breaths came. “How dare you come in here.”  
She was silent as though she were reflecting. Then she opened her mouth, “I’m all he has.”  
“You have some nerve to say that to my face.”  
“You have to understand, Luciel—”  
“I don’t have to understand anything! You are not allowed around him or me. Do you understand that?”  
“Stop yelling at me. Don’t you know that I can hear you?”  
“Whoa, whoa, Seven.” It was Vanderwood. “What’s gotten into you?”  
He felt his fingers pinch into his skin. His knuckles were nearly translucent at how tightly his fists were clenched.  
“Get out.”  
“He needs me to be here—”  
“Get out!”  
“Please Luciel, I was a mother to you and Sae—”  
“Are you deaf?”

The shout echoed through the room. It ripped out of his throat forcefully enough to rattle the door.

“Hey,” Vanderwood broke in. “You’re going to draw attention. I know you’re pissed, but keep it down. There’s media all over—”  
“You don’t know what she did. You can’t even comprehend how vile, and—” Luciel had to catch his breath. “And wretched she is! The fact she came in this room means she doesn’t have any shame.”  
Vanderwood’s eyes were wide. Rika said nothing in her defence. Her right hand squeezed her left as she kept her head low. Yet, she didn’t move from the chair. Nor did she show any signs she would. Vanderwood crossed his arms and sat up in the chair.  
“You’re better off leaving, Queen Bee.”  
Slowly, she lifted her gaze. “Saeyou—”  
“I’ll drag you out of here if I have to.”  
Rika blinked rapidly, but he possessed zero remorse for her tears. Her fingers gripped the metal armrests of her chair as she stood. Her damp eyes gazed at him. He glared at her coldly. She glanced at Saeran. Finally, she turned to go—or so he’d thought. Her fingers brushed Saeran’s hair instead. The retaliation was swift. He wrenched her hand away from him so fast she cried out from whiplash. His fingers dug viciously into her arm.

“Didn’t I tell you to get out?”  
“Is it a crime to see him?”  
He dragged her over to the door without a care for how she fought to stay.  
Vanderwood jumped up from his chair. “Hey, Luciel!”  
“He was happy because of me,” Rika snivelled. “He’ll panic if I’m not here when he wakes up.”  
“Do you understand what you did to him?”  
“He was happy! I made him happy. Isn’t that what everyone wanted?”  
Luciel stopped.

He swung around, and Rika flinched. Rage flooded him with adrenaline. He hadn’t noticed why she’d hesitated. Vanderwood gripped his raised hand. That was when he saw. It centred him in the moment. He thought the room had been vibrating, but it was him. It was quaking cause by barely restrained fury. Even if he’d wanted to, he couldn’t free his hand from Vanderwood’s. His partner’s grip was stolid.

“Don’t do it,” Vanderwood warned. “You’re not going to gain anything from it. Look at her.”  
Rika trembled, but she’d prepared herself for the strike. In that moment, memories bombarded Luciel. Violent recollections from his youth. He saw Saeran, himself, and his mother. He heard her shrieks echo through his mind, and felt the rain of her hands: endless, terrible blows. His arm went limp in Vanderwood’s grasp, and his fellow agent let it fall to his side. Still, Rika shook. He tore his gaze away from her. A nurse burst into the room. Rika stopped shaking.

“What’s happening in here?”  
“Sorry Miss,” Vanderwood said. “We got too excited. We’ll keep it down.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Things are fantastic,” Rika smiled brilliantly. She used the tears and forced them into joy. It was so powerful, the nurse faltered. “Pardon. We really will keep it down.”  
Luciel did his best to seem normal. He struggled to battle down his anger. It was a raging inferno and Rika’s expression—her entire demeanour added fuel to it.  
“I’m sure you’re busy,” Rika bowed. “Sorry.”  
“I don’t want any more noise out of this room, alright? God,” the nurse sighed. She turned away, but not without glancing at the patient. “We have enough going on as is.”  
The three of them were left with Saeran once more. Rika rose slowly and swiped the tears away from her eyes.  
“Why are they letting you walk around this hospital?” Luciel demanded. “You’re supposed to be in custody.”  
“Jumin’s father isn’t handcuffing anyone without hearing the details. I’ve known him through Jumin. He’s not ready to put me in handcuffs. Although I’m sure, you’d be happy to see it.”  
“So you manipulated your way out of it?”  
“I didn’t manipulate anyone.”  
“How can they not be watching you?”  
Rika held her silence.  
Luciel glared. “Ditched them too, didn’t you?”  
“I wanted to be alone with Saeran. I needed to see—”  
“Don’t say his name. You don’t deserve to.”  
She turned to him. Her blonde hair shining in the powerful lights. Her green eyes were misty. “Can’t you let me have this…? Soon I won’t be able to see either of you. I love you both. Very, very much…”  
“Get out.”  
Rika crumpled. “How can you say that to me?”  
“It’s going to take forever to undo the trauma you caused him.”  
“He’s not traumatized. I healed him.”  
Luciel lost his breath. He saw red again. With more control than he’d thought capable, he turned to Vanderwood. “Get her out of here, Vanderwood. I’m really going to lose it soon.”  
“You don’t want to hear anything she—”  
“No. Return her to the people who ought to be monitoring her.”  
All the while, Rika trained her gaze on him. “I was so proud of you when you were baptized. When I close my eyes, I can still see it. Your tiny figure. Are you under the impression that you two meant nothing to me—”  
“Let’s go, Queen Bee.”  
“Your hair is a rich red when it’s damp you know? And when you called my name, I was so happy.”  
“Keep moving, Blondie.”  
“I loved Saeran. This is how you love someone, Saeyoung. Unconditionally. Beautifully. He was completely dependant on you. It was the only way to end his suffering. You never wanted him to suffer—”

The door closed.

It was a while before Luciel remembered to breathe. The room reeked of Rika. He swapped the chairs, so it was Vanderwood’s pulled up next to Saeran. His brother slept soundly. Completely undisturbed despite the commotion. He thoroughly checked Saeran’s equipment. He trusted Vanderwood’s eyes. No matter what, his partner wouldn’t have let Rika do anything to his brother. Yet, he couldn’t have peace of mind until he’d concluded his own check.

He slumped into the chair next to his brother. His fingers combing through his hair. Saeran breathed easily. For the first time since Luciel had found him again, he looked at peace. He glanced back when the door opened. Vanderwood returned. Luciel focused on his brother.

“I’ve never seen you react like that,” Vanderwood began. “Judging by what Queen bee said, this boy isn’t your friend. You lied to the nurses. You’re closer to him than that.”  
“And your name isn’t Sampson,” Luciel shot back.  
“I don’t want to hear that from you, Mr. Woon.”  
Luciel laughed. It didn’t last long.  
“You want to fill me in on what happened on your end?” Vanderwood asked.  
“It’s best if you don’t pry, Vanderwood.”  
“Normally, I wouldn’t. However, the circumstances require it now. If he’s more than a friend, and certainly not your lover, then he must be family.”  
Luciel didn’t move.  
“Huh,” Vanderwood chuckled. “I hit the mark then. No need to put your guard up. I’m not a threat to you.”  
“We’re not supposed to have family in the agency. Pretend you don’t know about this.”  
“We’re not supposed to have friends either. Should I pretend the rest of your entourage doesn’t exist?”  
“If it’s not too much trouble.”  
Vanderwood scoffed. Luciel watched him as he crossed the room and pulled up a chair beside him. Somehow, it fostered a sense of camaraderie. If a nurse looked in, they’d be two men comforting each other.  
“Why are you letting this slide?” Luciel asked. “I expected you to blow up at me.”  
“I planned to, but watching your delirium as they worked to get that drug out of you changed my mind.”  
“That was all?”  
His partner shot him a wolfish grin. “The helicopter ride was a plus.”  
Luciel felt a smile on his face.  
“That aside,” Vanderwood said, “You’re wrapped up in a mess, and I’m involved too. I’d like to know what’s going on. I’ll decide what to do after.”  
“We have to get out of this hospital first.” Luciel eased a slim earpiece from his ear. He twirled it between his fingers. “Thanks for telling me Mr. Han was on his way.”  
“Your sense hasn’t left you at least. You remember how to thank me. Those drugs didn’t do too much damage.”  
“I still feel lightheaded.”  
“Do you want me to take a look at you?”  
Luciel shook his head. “I can function. Besides, there’s no time. The police are going to be questioning RFA soon.”  
“What do you mean soon? They’re all over. One order and they’ll come straight in. They have this placed locked down so tight you’d think the president was here.”  
Luciel’s eyes traced his brother. “He has to disappear before they come for questioning. They’ll tie him and Rika together.”  
“And that’s a problem? If your brother was involved in something illegal, that’s on him. Why are you cleaning up after him?”  
“She’s going to use him as a scapegoat.”  
“You sure about that?”  
“I can’t shake the feeling that if I’d never found out about Saeran, neither Rika nor V would’ve told me about him.”  
“V is the head of your organization, right? The one with the unique hair colour?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I thought you trusted him.”  
“That was my mistake.”  
Vanderwood leaned back in his chair. “Hmm.”  
“If I let Saeran be involved, they’re going to use him. He needs to disappear. Both of us do. I’m not letting him suffer for something Rika forced on him.”  
“Your bigshot friend hasn’t woken up, but you’re already erasing your trail?”  
“Saeran and I can’t be here when the police come,” Luciel said with firm persistence. “You’ll be in trouble too, Vanderwood.”  
“I know, but I was curious what you intended to do.”  
“I need to visit Rika’s apartment. That’s the first step.”  
“Isn’t there a bomb there? Why do you need to go exactly?”  
One glance was all it took for Vanderwood to know.  
“You know, if you destroy everything how will the police make a case against the blonde?”  
“I’m only going to get rid of documents containing Saeran. I’ll leave the rest, and sub other stuff in if I have to.”  
“And what’s your plan afterwards? The agency sent me after you. Do you understand what that means?”  
“I’m not going back to the agency if that’s what you’re implying. I found Saeran. I’m not giving him up, Vanderwood.”  
“What?”  
“I’m not returning. I know what’s waiting for me if I return there. It’s been a month.”  
“You think they’re going to let you go?”  
“I’ll make them.”  
“And what’s your bright plan for that?”  
“I can’t tell you.”  
“Then why should I trust you?”  
“You’ve done right by me. I’m indebted to you. Can you expect the same thing from the agency?”  
Vanderwood crossed his arms. “I care about who’s paying more.”  
“Then why are you still sitting here?”  
“You annoy the hell out of me, Luciel. But out of all the bodies I’ve seen, I don’t want yours to be one of them.”  
“Then will you trust me? This is your chance to get out too. Go wherever you want afterwards.”  
Vanderwood stared at him for a long time. “I’ll let you know when I decide.”

It was enough for Luciel. He fixated on his brother. This time, he wouldn’t fail to protect Saeran.

“I’ll need a copy of his files, and what’s in these IV bags to take him with me. Think you’ll be able to replicate them?”  
“Who do you think you’re talking to?”  
Luciel chuckled. His laugh drifted off into silence.  
“Are you going to let RFA know you’re leaving?”  
“I’ll tell one person. They’ll relay the message.”  
“___?”  
Luciel tensed. He directed his gaze outside. TV vans littered the hospital parking lot. Reporters milled about awaiting news. And why wouldn’t they? To them, this was the tale of the century. A climax worthy of sharing with the world. They’d camp outside as long as it took to receive the gritty details: like a pack of wolves waiting for worthy prey to die.

“No,” Luciel said absently. “It’s best I don’t run into her.”  
“Why? Didn’t you like her?”  
“Can we change the subject please?”  
Vanderwood eyed him. “Alright. I’ll grab the files; you focus on sneaking him out of here.”

* * *

Jaehee looked over her recollection of the events that transpired inside Mint Eye. She’d reread the paragraphs multiple times and included as many details as she remembered. Although she’d finished typing it twenty minutes prior, she’d yet to print it. Mr. Chairman had requested a full report. Still, she wondered if she should tell him everything. She couldn’t speak to Mr. Han directly and inquire what his father should or shouldn’t know. Before her in standard font, was the pure unadulterated truth. A complete reminiscence of everything she’d been apart of during the ordeal. After another breath, she sent it to a printer. Her stomach did a flip, and she couldn’t tell if this was a good or bad idea. It was, however, what she’d been asked to do. She collected the papers promptly.

On her way back to RFA’s waiting room she spotted Luciel’s shock of red hair. She called out to him, and he met her gaze with a calm smile. At first, she’d wondered if she was wrong. He’d changed his clothes, and no longer wore his glasses. She was surprised any man could pull off suspenders.

“Did you get to see Saeran?” she asked. Luciel nodded. His eyes fell to the papers in her grasp.  
“What do you have there?”  
“Mr. Chairman asked for a report. He wants my recollection of what happened.”  
“Did you put everything in it?”  
She almost answered, but Luciel’s wording made her hesitate. “I have written what Mr. Chairman asked of me.”  
Luciel’s eyes wandered away from her. When she followed the object of his interest, it was a receptionist. She’d answered a phone. Her other elegant hand settled on a lunchbox. There wasn’t time to waste.  
“I have to get this to Mr. Chairman. He’s waited long enough. Don’t stray too far. We’re supposed to be meeting up soon. I’m certain Mr. Chairman will want to talk once he receives this paper.”  
“He has all the time in the world though,” Luciel said with a mischievous grin. “Tell him you were being extra thorough.”  
She didn’t humour him. “I won’t do that. He needs it as soon as possible—”  
“Jaehee.” Luciel’s expression was serious. It startled her. “I need to see what you’ve written.”  
“Why?”  
“We still have plenty of confidential information you can’t share with Jumin’s dad.”  
“Don’t you think he deserves to know?” Her grip slacked as she recalled Mint Eye. “Without C&R, we’d still be trapped.”  
She hadn’t expected Luciel to snatch the papers. She moved for him, but he was faster. He flipped through the documents quicker than she’d ever seen anyone read: including Mr. Han. His expression gave nothing away.  
“Luciel,” she snapped. “I need those.”  
He beamed at her. “No can do.”  
“I’m not joking around,” she glared.  
“Neither am I,” he grinned. His playfulness didn’t make her inclined to believe him. “I still have a responsibility to protect classified information in this organization.”  
“This isn’t about RFA. This is about Mint Eye.”  
“That changes very little.”  
“It’s my recollection. How can any of it be classified?” Jaehee sighed instead of waiting for his answer. “I don’t have time for this. I’ll go print another one.”  
“There’s information here Jumin wouldn’t want his father to see.”  
She turned back to him. It’d been a worry she’d had. “Like?”  
“I’ll adjust it for you,” Luciel offered. “It’ll be quicker.”  
She stared at him. His stern expression causing her to pause longer. “That’s all you’re going to do, yes? I apologize for being overly cautious, but we’ve had quite the misfortune due to information being kept classified.”  
“Yes, that’s all I’m going to do,” Luciel stated. His expression shifted to a pout. “Hurts that you’d say that to me, Jaehee.”  
“Hard for me not to when you’re making jokes. We’re in a serious situation here, Luciel. I’m shocked you're so frivolous. You were a different person when we were trapped.”  
“I’m sorry about that,” he said. “It was shocking for me to see him there. He was supposed to be happy somewhere.”  
As he said it, the playfulness drained right out of him. The thought of his brother alone changed Luciel’s entire appearance. His bright vibrancy faded, and his eyes were hollow and gaunt. His suspenders seemed to hang, shapeless on now drooping shoulders. He seemed to age ten years in the course of a few seconds.

Jaehee offered her hand, and Luciel relinquished the papers. He glanced at the receptionist again, but he masked it well. If Mr. Han hadn’t drilled his perfectionistic eye for detail into her, she would’ve missed it.

She pressed her report to her chest. “I’m going to deliver these papers to Mr. Chairman exactly as they are unless you inform me what I need to take out of them. So I’ll ask directly,” she met Luciel’s gaze. “What are you trying to hide?”  
“You know what I do for a living, Jaehee,” Luciel confessed as he stepped closer. His voice dropped.  
“And how does that correlate with Mint Eye?”  
“You can’t mention me.”  
“Why does it matter if I mention you? It’s not as though Mr. Chairman knows who you are, or what you do.”  
Luciel’s gaze was shockingly sharp. His golden eyes glinted like a blade. “Best to keep it that way.  
“Fine,” Jaehee agreed. “I’ll take you out of it.”  
“Don’t mention Saeran either. The two of us weren’t there.”  
And then she knew.  
“Saeran is a key witness to everything Rika has done. I cannot remove him from my report.”  
“You have to.”  
“No. I will not. Excuse me.” She moved to step around Luciel. To her shock, he blocked her path.  
“Mr. Chairman is going to look into everyone who was there.”  
“How many skeletons do you have in your closet that you need to ask this of me?”  
“He won’t find anything. As things stand, we don’t have identities to look up.”  
Luciel didn’t look away no matter how long she stared. The surprise made her nails dig into the paper. “Are you serious?” Yet, as she stared, there was nothing remotely like mirth in his expression. She turned away from him just to breathe.  
“Unless you’d like to explain to Mr. Chairman yourself who exactly you think Saeran and I are, it’s best not to mention us at all. Even he won’t understand how to deal with us, and it’ll slow everything down. Chances are Rika will dump suspicion onto him and me.”  
“What am I supposed to put in my report if I can’t mention him? He’s crucial to it.”  
“That’s why I offered to write it. Then you can print a copy for everyone in RFA. Your story needs to stay consistent.”  
“Do you understand what you’re asking me to do?”  
“I do,” Luciel said seriously.  
“Did I catch you in the middle of leaving too?”  
Luciel offered her a sad smile. “I can’t be here when they come, Jaehee.”  
“… Alright.”  
“Thank you.”  
She sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose. “We’re in this situation because of all these secrets. I’ll caution you against becoming the next V.”  
“I won’t. Unlike him, I’ve told you.”  
“And I already wish I didn’t know.” She pivoted on her heels, and Luciel followed her back to the slim, public computer, she once again borrowed. She sat down to input her credentials, but Luciel’s fingers touched the keys before hers. He logged in effortlessly. It left a sour taste in her mouth.  
“Seems you’re capable of doing it regardless if I’d consented to it or not.”  
“I feel much better having received your consent,” Luciel smiled. Jaehee sighed again. She relinquished the chair to Luciel.  
“Do what you have to.”

His hand came in front of her, while his other typed. With a final sigh, she handed him the report she’d printed. The sound of it tearing set her stomach alight with guilt. He didn’t even hand back the ripped paper. A moment later, a new report was printed and in her hands. She scanned it thoroughly expecting drastic change, but it’d been adeptly altered. Aside from the omittance of himself and his brother, the story was virtually the same. Surprisingly, it flowed better.

“Where are you heading now?”  
“I have some business to take care of.” She eyed him until he elaborated. “I have to move Saeran to a safe place.”  
“This place is locked down. I don’t see how you’re going to accomplish that.”  
“I have my ways.” She wanted more details in case RFA asked, but staring at Luciel, she felt she’d exhausted her chances to pry. He was back to his aloof self.  
“I won’t ask how, but it’s not going to put anyone in danger, right?”  
“Just me,” he laughed nonchalantly. Jaehee’s eyed bored into him, but his answer didn’t change.  
“I hope you’re joking.”  
“Who’s to say.”  
Jaehee sighed. “And what are you going to do once you’re out?”  
“I’m going to take care of my brother. It’s going to occupy all my time.”  
“Will we still be able to reach you?”  
“Once the messenger is up and running.”  
“So that’s your real second task?”  
“Correctomundo,” he grinned. It unsettled her. Everything had happened so easily.  
“Then go,” Jaehee said. “Please stay safe, Luciel.”

He was gone after that. She stood there with her newest report, but it felt like a weight in her hands.

* * *

You sucked air into your lungs as you stood next to one of the hospitals vending machines. It was the furthest spot away from the commotion. The only place with the least amount of people. Occasionally, nurses passed with patients in wheelchairs, but you only had to face the vending machine for them to stride by you. Otherwise, you stood alone. Still, the hospital was filled with noise. The distant sound of shoes on sheet tile flooring, and the chatter of nurses and doctors alike as they rushed around.

You were rooted in place. Melded there by grief, disgust, and dread. It’d been hours without news of Jumin’s real condition. Every minute chipped away at your energy, but being in the same room as Sarah and Glam had chipped away at your sanity. Jumin hadn’t opened his eyes, but women were already plotting to a pester him. What hurt the most was knowing after waiting so long, you wouldn’t be the first to see him. So, you stood alone next to the vending machine, struggling to regain your composure. Just when you thought you’d calmed down, the thoughts rushed up to the surface to battle down once more.

“___?”  
You turned to see Jaehee. There was a stack of papers under her arm. She was a welcome sight.  
“What’s going on? How come you’re out here and not in the waiting room?”  
“I had to get out of that room,” you said. “Else I would’ve said something worse than I did.”  
Spotting your distress, Jaehee came closer. “What happened? What did you say?”  
“Two women,” you started. It was a battle in itself to keep your voice even. “Came into the waiting room after Mr. Han. One of them clung to him, and the other,” you paused. Jaehee didn’t seem too shocked. You drew in a breath. “The other started flaunting about being Jumin’s fiancée.”  
“Mr. Han doesn’t have a fiancée.”  
“Well, that’s not what his father said.”  
“___,” Jaehee sympathized. “That’s awful.”  
“Awful is only the beginning. She gloated about it too. I can’t even believe it.”  
“I’m sure it won’t last. Once Mr. Han is awake, Mr. Chairman will change his mind.”  
“What gives them the right? To come in and cut in front of us when we’re the ones who suffered?”  
“And what did you say?”  
“I reminded them that Jumin was shot. Is it appropriate to prattle on about marriage when we don’t even know if he’s going to live? He’s been in surgery for seven hours now!”  
“That is inappropriate. Mr. Chairman tends to lose himself when it comes to women. . .”  
“Still, how could he bring those people here? Especially with Jumin’s condition.”  
“He most likely didn’t,” Jaehee declined respectfully. “Many opportunistic women would take advantage of this situation.”  
“I’m sure that’s exactly what they’re doing. You should see what they came here in!”  
“Those two must be the closest to Mr. Chairman currently. Else he wouldn’t allow this. He should change his mind once I provide him with this report.”  
Your eyes fell back to the paper under Jaehee’s arm. You took a moment to calm yourself. It wasn’t too complicated now. You felt better now that Jaehee had heard you out.  
“Right. Didn’t he want to know what happened?”  
Jaehee smiled and nodded. “Don’t worry.”  
You threw your arms around Jaehee at your sudden spike in joy. She tensed at the suddenness.  
“___?” She called shyly. You squeezed her tighter. Despite everything, there was a faint scent of roasted coffee to Jaehee’s hair. You didn’t let go of her.  
“I feel like I never tell you enough, but you’re really the best, Jaehee.”  
She didn’t answer, so you pulled away a little. Surprised at how red her face was.  
“Jaehee? You okay?”  
“I,” she cleared her throat. “I wasn’t expecting you to hug me so suddenly.”  
“You make it sound like you don’t get many hugs.”  
“Most people tend to avoid me,” she laughed off. “And I never have time to fraternize.”  
You pressed back into her with a smile. “Guess we’ll have to change that today.”  
Her arms were tentative, but eventually, she returned the hug you’d given her.  
“Let’s get this to Mr. Chairman,” Jaehee said. There was a smile in her voice.  
“A little longer,” you protested. “Thank you so much, Jaehee. You really are amazing.”  
“Not as amazing as you,” she whispered. You didn’t get to see how her eyes closed, but you felt how tightly she squeezed you. In the end, it was Jaehee who broke apart first.  
“There’s something I need to tell you, ___.”  
“What is it?”  
“I ran into Luciel on the way here.”  
“Is he doing alright?” Jaehee didn’t answer immediately. “Did something happen to Saeran?”  
“Perhaps it’s best if all of RFA talks about this.”  
“What happened?”  
Jaehee glanced around the hallway. “Let’s get to the others first.”  
“Alright, let's talk to the others,” you agreed instead.

When you entered the room with Jaehee, Zen rushed over. The number of occupants had decreased. Yoosung and Zen were the only two inside.

“___, are you okay?” He asked. “I tried to look for you, but I didn’t want to leave Yoosung for too long.”  
Jaehee eased the door closed. It made Yoosung look up.  
“I’m doing better now,” you answered. A faint blush tinting your cheeks. “I vented a bit to Jaehee.”  
Zen smiled. “That’s good. I was worried you’d be on your own.”  
“How’s Yoosung?”  
“He’s hanging in there.”  
“We have something we need to discuss,” you voiced. Zen straightened. Jaehee came forward.  
“What is it?” Yoosung inquired. “Shouldn’t Seven be with us?”  
“Is he still visiting his brother?” Zen questioned.  
“That’s what we need to talk about,” Jaehee said. All eyes were on her. “Once I hand this report to Mr. Chairman, he’s going to want to speak with us.”  
“What does that have to do with Luciel?”  
“He’s not in it,” Jaehee said frankly. Both Yoosung and Zen blinked. “Neither is Saeran.”  
The second part startled you.  
“Why?” Yoosung inquired before everyone else.  
“Due to identity issues, it would’ve been problematic to include them.”  
“So what are you saying?”  
“I had to take both of them out of this report. Therefore, when we speak with Mr. Chairman, we cannot mention them.”  
“He asked you to, didn’t he?” You brought up. Jaehee held your gaze for a minute before nodding.  
“He did.”  
“And you agreed to it?”  
“Yes.”  
“Aren’t they pretty important to what happened?” Zen said.  
“Our story hasn’t changed aside from the fact that we cannot mention them.”  
“That’s a pretty big change.”  
“He’s simply a disciple of Mint Eye now. There’s no need for a direct mention of his name.”  
“And what about Luciel? I don’t think Jumin’s dad cares who they are. He just wants to know what happened.”  
“I understand that.”  
“Then it shouldn’t have been changed.”  
“As much as I’d love to tell the entire truth, perhaps it’s best to keep some parts hidden.”  
“Isn’t that how this entire mess started?” Zen reminded. “Why are we back to keeping secrets again? Not too long ago we were trapped in Mint Eye because there’s so many secrets in this organization.”  
“If we include Saeran, there is a possibility Rika will use him as a scapegoat,” Jaehee informed. “Regardless of how each of us feels about this, I think we can agree he’s been through enough. We were all present when V divulged Saeran’s situation.”  
The room was silent.  
Zen’s eyebrows pinched together. “Still doesn’t feel good to tell a lie.”  
“It’s not a malicious one.”  
“Yeah? Well, V had good intentions too. Look where we are.”  
“This and that are separate things.”  
“Where’s Luciel that he can’t tell us this himself?”  
“Leaving with Saeran most likely,” you guessed.  
Jaehee looked at you. “How did you know?”  
The surprise swept through the room.  
“We saw how much he loves his brother. That’s the natural assumption.”  
“I would’ve liked to talk with him at least,” Zen added. “Did he say where he’s headed?”  
“He’s going somewhere safe with Saeran, and then he intends to fix the messenger so we can speak with him.”  
“Suppose I’ll hold my questions until then,” Zen sighed irritably.  
“This might be good though,” Yoosung pointed out. “If we don’t emphasize Saeran’s name, we’ll be focusing on Mint Eye as a whole. It should bring what happened to all the disciples into perspective instead of demonizing Luciel’s brother.”  
“That’s the way he’s written it,” Jaehee affirmed. She offered the report. Zen took it and began reading through it.  
“We’ll be in a world of trouble if V tells Mr. Chairman something different,” Zen reckoned.  
“Is he speaking with Mr. Chairman right now?” You wondered.  
Yoosung nodded. “They went off together about forty minutes ago.”  
For a moment, only the flipping of the report could be heard. You thought about V and wondered if he really would say anything to Jumin’s father.  
“Guess we should each read through it,” You said.  
“It may be faster for me to read it aloud once,” Jaehee interjected.

As she did, several things stood out to you in the report. The first being the skillfulness of Luciel’s writing. If you hadn’t experienced the events yourself, you would’ve missed the parts he and Saeran belonged. They’d been completely wiped. Each word carefully chosen to guide you away from that fact. He’d slotted in extra details as well, but none of the irrelevant nature. All in all, it served as a compelling case against Rika. Everything else was as neutral as possible.

“Hmm.” Zen paced the room.  
“Luciel’s really good at what he does,” Yoosung murmured. You nodded in agreement. Too good, you thought. You started to wonder just how far he was willing to go for Saeran but stopped. Because once you started, it was unlikely you’d end it there.  
“Hopefully everyone agrees with this decision,” Jaehee said.  
Zen’s eyes closed. “Luciel decided on his own though.”  
“We don’t have many other options,” you pointed out.  
“What do we do if Rika mentions them?” Yoosung asked. “She’s bound to.”  
Jaehee answered. “Then it’s best we steer the conversation back to Mint Eye. I can handle it when the need arises.”  
“I’ll go along with this,” Zen accepted. “But, it doesn’t sit well with me. We ought to tell the whole truth.”  
“It doesn’t sit well with me either, but I don’t want to demonize Saeran. That’s what’s going to happen if we tell the whole truth. It’s something we can’t look past,” you commented. “We know Rika drugged him and manipulated him. I have a feeling, that’s only a piece of the entire puzzle. The same goes for everyone else in Mint Eye.”  
“But do we have to lie?” Zen persisted. “He didn’t attack Yoosung for shooting, Jumin, right?”  
Yoosung’s expression fell. “I don’t think he forgave me, Zen. He’s probably tolerating me.”  
“Mr. Chairman did look reserved,” Jaehee added. She looked unsure.  
Yoosung’s hands gripped his knees. “If Jumin doesn’t survive…” he began hollowly. “It’s going to be a different story.”  
Zen crossed to Yoosung. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop thinking like that? It’s not going to do you or anyone any good.”  
“I can’t not think about it,” Yoosung sniffled. He slumped over again and was quiet.  
“I think we ought to give his dad more credit,” Zen said. “If we inform him what happened with Saeran, who’s to say it won’t go well? Using Saeran as an example is exactly what should build our case. He’s the most extreme example of what Rika did to those people. If we generalize it, I feel like it’s going to backfire. Or lose it’s effect entirely.”  
“I thought about that too,” Jaehee divulged.  
“Luciel is one of our own,” you stood.  
“So is V,” Zen pointed out. “And so was Rika to that regard. We already got burned for blind trust.”  
Jaehee sighed. “He did tell us what his motives were at least.”  
“Don’t you feel like he left something out?” Zen mentioned. “There’s a side to this we don’t know about. Aren’t you tired of that feeling?”  
You clasped your hands in your lap. “I don’t want to throw him or Saeran under the bus.”  
“We’re not throwing anyone under the bus. Look at us. We’re afraid of a chance for this to go badly before anything has actually happened.”

The room was quiet again at Zen’s comment.

“Okay,” you started. “Say we do mention them anyway. Who are we supposed to say they are to us?”  
“Mr. Chairman will look into both of them,” Jaehee remarked. She folded her arms over her chest. “Luciel told me he has no identity to look up, and neither does Saeran. That has the potential to be more suspicious than Rika.”  
“I’m wondering if that’s the most important point though,” you voiced. You were beginning to see where Zen was going. “Rika created the cult. Rika manipulated people to carry out her actions. In the end, she instigated it. It shouldn’t matter what he has to hide or who he is. Our issue is with Rika. Whatever else comes up during that, should be irrelevant unless it’s directly related.”  
“Exactly,” Zen grinned. “No matter what, Luciel is a member of RFA.”  
“And Saeran?” Jaehee said with a raised eyebrow.  
Zen stroked his chin. He came back with nothing. “That is a bit harder, but it’s not impossible to think of something. Can’t we say they’re brothers and leave it at that?”  
“Do you really think Mr. Chairman is going to leave it at that? Mr. Han was shot. There’s no stone he’s not willing to turn over to discover how that came to be.”  
“Which is exactly why it’d be a bad idea to lie to him.” Zen paused. “I know Luciel wants to protect his brother. Hell, if I were him, I’d be hard-pressed not to do what he’s doing. However, there’s a better way. A way that’s not going to come back and haunt us and that is, to tell the truth. What happens will happen.”

The room was quiet. Everyone was thinking.

“We don’t know what Rika is going to do,” you said after the lengthy silence. “Luciel must’ve taken his brother out of the picture for a reason, but if we vouch for them, no harm should come to them.”  
“We should tell the truth,” Yoosung broke in. “Maybe that’s the only reason he’s tolerating me.”  
“We owe that much,” Zen nodded.  
“I’ll print another report then,” Jaehee stated. “The original one.”  
“Show him both,” you proposed. “The first one, so he knows everything that really happened, and the one Luciel wrote for the press and the police.”  
RFA stared at you.  
“While Jumin’s dad could forgive their case of missing identity, that’s going to be a red flag for the police.”  
“You have a point there,” Zen agreed. Yoosung didn’t say anything, but he nodded when you looked at him.  
“Well, that’s sorted.” You sat and leaned back in your chair, but only felt slightly lighter. Ultimately, there were more problems to solve. This was one of many.  
Jaehee said, “I’ll be back soon.” Then left.  
“So,” you picked up. “What happened after I left?”  
“Everything was quiet, and a bit awkward,” Zen responded. “Glam apologized for being inappropriate. That Sarah girl teared up. She went on a tangent about how worried she was about Jumin, and how she was trying to keep her spirits high. Apparently, acting like that is her way of keeping sadness from overwhelming her.”  
You scoffed. “Sure it is.”  
It won a smile from Zen. “To be honest? I got that feeling too.”  
“Glad I’m not the only one,” Yoosung added with a sniff. “I think you suit Jumin more than her, ___.”  
You looked away at the sudden blush in your cheeks. “I don’t want to assume anything.”  
A touch of cheerfulness came into the room. Yoosung stood.  
“I’d better wash up if Jumin’s dad is going to talk to us soon.”  
“Do you want me to come with you?” Zen offered.  
Yoosung shook his head. “I’ll be okay, Zen.”  
“If you’re not back in fifteen minutes, I’m going to come looking for you.”  
“You don’t need to do that.”  
“Then be back before fifteen minutes.”  
“Zen,” Yoosung whined.  
“If I don’t look out for you, you’re going to do something reckless again.”  
“I promise I won’t. You don’t have to come with me, Hyung.”  
“Okay, go,” Zen relented. Yoosung shuffled off.  
A soft laugh escaped you. “The return of, Mama Zen, I see.”  
He shook his head seriously, but a smile broke across his face. “I hope it’s a while before I have children in that case.”  
“The stress won’t show. Your hair is already silver.”  
Zen laughed. “The world’s going to cry if stress gives me wrinkles though.”  
“This entire situation is stressful. If you don’t have wrinkles by now, you’ll never get them.”  
He took a seat next to you. “We joke, but I want to make sure. Are you okay?”  
In a way, you’d expected the question from Zen. He gazed at you. Sat very still. Every sense suddenly so acute you wondered if he could hear your hearts steady rhythm. The going ons of the hospital outside seemed muted. Somehow he made the practical hospital soap smell like cologne on his skin. You swallowed against a surge of unwarranted tears.

“Not really,” you admitted. “There’s so much happening. I wonder when we’re going to get a break.”  
“Soon I’m sure,” he said softly. “Try not to tire yourself out. I’m certain this is the most difficult for you, but you have us.”  
When you glanced back at Zen it was apparent he’d wanted to reach out to you, but he’d respectfully refrained.  
“If there’s anything I can get you, let me know. In the meantime, you should rest.”  
“I’ll be okay. I didn’t take any of the medicine like the rest of you.”  
“Doesn’t mean you should push yourself. It’s okay if you have some downtime, ___. I’ll keep an eye out for you if it’s what you want to do.”  
“Thanks, Zen.”  
“Of course. For you? Anything.”

His gentle voice brought on a prickle of tears. However, you didn’t want to cry in front of Zen. Precisely because you knew he wouldn’t hesitate to comfort you. You two were alone: like you had been so many days ago. You stood. So did he.

“___,” he said.  
“Yes?”  
“Things are going to be okay. It’s going to work out. The worst of this has passed. I think this is our final challenge.”  
Yet, when you gazed at him, you couldn’t help but wonder if it really was.  
“Is it?”  
“Yes,” he said with conviction. “It is.”  
Your gaze dropped away. You had to be strong. Especially since Zen was lending you his strength. You closed your eyes but regretted it. The fear was there. Blood spreading rapidly across Jumin a looping video in your mind. Until you heard his condition, it would linger there. An unignorable weight on your chest.

“I know my place but, if anything does happen, ___, I’ll take care of you. I want you to know that. I won’t let you deal with it on your own.”  
Your gaze snapped to Zen’s. He didn’t look away, and neither could you. You tried not to think too deeply, but it was there in the air. He'd informed you of his intentions should the need arise. Perhaps there was something you should’ve said in that moment, but it didn’t come. Your throat closed up.

“I thought you’d made something of yourself when I received a phone call from Chairman Han, but here you are playing with girls the moment I find you.”

You jolted at the voice. Only then did you break your gaze from Zen’s, and step away from him. Returning the safe distance between you. You hadn’t heard the footsteps or the door opening. You turned to see a stout, straight-backed woman. Her hair was cropped close to her unfriendly eyes. You’d never seen her before, but the shock in Zen’s eyes hinted at whom it was.

“. . . Mother?” Zen gasped. Your eyes widened too, and you glanced at the woman. She hadn’t looked at Zen. Her eyes stabbed into you.  
“Y-You're Zen's mother?” You stammered. Getting over your surprise, you tried to offer her a smile. “It's nice to finally meet you. I'm his friend, ___—”  
“You're a funny girl to smile at me while playing with my son,” she snapped.  
You blinked. “. . . Excuse me?”  
“Get out. I need to speak with him.”  
You were incredulous. Hearing what she was like, and meeting her were two separate things. You couldn’t believe someone as kind as Zen had come from her. Even more so because he didn’t look like her.  
Zen stepped forward. “Don't speak to her like that. You don't have the right to go around disrespecting people.”  
“Unless she's a complete idiot, she wouldn't go around hanging out with men and calling them friends. Or is that what we’re calling common sense these days?”  
“Um,” you said. “I think you have the wrong impression. Zen and I—”  
“I don’t really care who you are,” his mother spoke over you. “See yourself out. I need to speak with him. Privately.”  
There was no room for objection. Chastised, you said, “Zen, talk to her. I’ll go.”  
“Could you not speak to her that way?” Zen repeated to his mother. You wondered if he’d heard you, but he didn’t stop you as you strode for the door.  
“Did you lose your manners too when you decided to throw away your future? There is no place on this earth where you tell me how to treat people of your ilk,” his mother enunciated. Your gaze snapped back to Zen and his mother. He caught your eyes but looked away. It was all the indication you needed to inform you it was best to go.  
“Why did you even come here? Because some wealthy guy called you up?”  
“You will not speak to me like that. I bothered to come see you.”  
“I didn't ask you to come. So you can walk back out the way you came if it’s such a hassle for you.”  
“I will after I find out how you know anybody from C&R international. I’m not about to turn my nose up at that.”

You slipped out of the room. It wasn’t much better outside. Your eyes landed on Glam and Sarah. The latter texting happily on her cellular. She no longer held the bouquet of flowers. They didn’t look in your direction.

“Sarah, it’s important you’re attentive today. Put your phone away. You need to focus,” Glam warned. “Where did you put the flowers?”  
Sarah kept texting. “My arms were getting tired. You expect me to keep holding onto them? I won’t be able to throw my arms around Jumin if they’re exhausted.”

You felt sick at her comment. A sickness that flickered sharply into anger. You meant to stride over and say something, but Glam leaned close to Sarah. You couldn’t hear what she’d whispered, but Sarah’s face blanched. She slipped her phone into her bag and stormed off in a hurry. The clack of her heels echoing off the walls. Glam turned. Whatever surprise she felt at spotting you was masterfully disguised. She smiled warmly. You thought she’d stay put, but she sauntered over. You couldn't help feeling she was on her way to gauge how much you’d seen.

“I was wondering where you slipped off to. Is everything alright, Dear?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“That’s lovely,” Glam came closer. “You gave everyone in the room quite a shock. I sincerely apologize that we've started off on the wrong foot. ___, was it? That’s your name right?”  
“It is.”  
“I feel as though we’ve the wrong impression of one another. You see, Sarah has been waiting a long time for Jumin to turn up. Being dreadfully worried, her actions came off most unbecoming. I’ve already spoken with her, and it won’t happen again. I hope you’ll give her another chance.”  
She offered her hand. You didn’t take it, but Glam kept it extended. “Where’d Sarah rush off to?”  
“Oh, she’s out of her mind with nerves. She misplaced the flowers she brought, the silly girl. So she’s off to get new ones.”  
“I see.”  
“I’ve never seen you before. How do you know the Chairman and his son?”  
“I’m not interested in talking to you,” you said curtly. Glam’s smile stuttered. “So you can stop pretending you care who I am or what I think.”  
Glam grinned anyway, but her hand fell back to her hip. “Oh, my. You don’t look like an unpleasant girl. I apologized for the misunderstandings. Why the animosity?”  
You returned her smile. “If you think I’m going to let you take advantage of Jumin, you’ve got another thing coming.”  
After a pause, Glam covered her glossed lips with a hand. She chuckled, “I’m not sure what you’re talking about. You seem to be accusing me of something.”  
“It’s not an accusation, I know it’s true.”  
“Then whatever you think it is, prove it.”  
“I will.”  
“Be careful who you go slinging words at.” You weren’t surprised when her gaze darkened. “Someone not as kind as me might sue you for defamation.”  
“Defamation? I didn’t say anything. Just some words of caution.”  
“I’ve never heard of you, so you’re not a threat to me.”  
“That so?”  
“Besides,” Glam continued. “You went running before. It’ll be permanent next time, Sweetheart.”  
“Well, you’re allowed to think what you wish.” You met her glare head on and smiled.  
“___!” It was Yoosung’s voice. You turned away from Glam. He was flanked on each side by an adult who looked startlingly similar to him. When the three of them stood before you, Yoosung seemed like he’d picked himself up for the time being.

“Yoosung? What’s going on?”  
“I ran into my parents,” Yoosung said. “Mom, Dad, this is ___. She’s a friend of mine and a member of RFA.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Yoosung’s father grinned.  
His mother bowed politely. “I’m terribly sorry if my son caused you trouble.”  
“Ah,” you said lightly. “Nothing we couldn’t handle.”  
“But who’s this? I may be wrong, but could you possibly be Glam Choi? The actress Glam Choi?” Yoosung’s father asked as he turned to Glam. His parents were over there in an instant, and she smiled prettily. Just as Rika had. You wondered how many women in the world were like them. What had happened to all the understanding and non-manipulative women in the world?  
Yoosung’s eyes wandered to them as he stepped closer to you. “Jumin’s dad invited them here apparently. Do you know what’s going on?”  
“I’m as informed about it as you are.”  
“Is Zen still inside?”  
“Best not to go in there.”  
Yoosung’s lips thinned into a line. “Don’t tell me. . . His parents came too?”  
“His mother did,” you clarified.  
Yoosung sucked in a breath. “Oh no.”  
“It’s just over this way.” You heard Jaehee’s voice.  
“I suppose we’re all meeting up now?” You asked.  
Yoosung glanced around. “Wasn’t it supposed to be RFA only?”  
“Apparently Jumin’s father has a different idea.”  
“I don’t think I’m comfortable with my parents knowing all this. My mom’s health is a bit weak.”

Jaehee did indeed come around the corner. She wasn’t alone. Beside her was a tall, austere man. He strode forward as though he were a force of impending doom.

“I wish to pass sympathies directly to him,” the man said to Jaehee.  
“I understand, Chief Kim. He will be around shortly.”  
Yoosung’s eyes widened as the man strode by him.  
“Everyone will be waiting in here,” Jaehee informed.  
“Who is it?” You whispered to Yoosung. “Why do you look like that?”  
“If I’m not wrong,” he began. “That’s V’s father.”  
You gazed at the man, but he’d already slipped into the waiting room. Jaehee entered as well. You jerked recalling, Zen and his mother were inside.  
“We should go.”  
Yoosung followed next to you, and his parents tagged along. You heard Sarah’s heels clicking in the distance. You gazed back. She had a new, more massive bouquet of flowers. You slipped into the room with Yoosung.  
Once everyone was situated, you realized how assorted the crowd was. And not for the first time, wondered how RFA had come to run their organization. Zen sat stiffly, and his mother was a seat away from him. Glam and Sarah stared expectantly at the door. Yoosung was surrounded by his parents who kept whispering to him and doting on him. V’s father hadn’t been present long, but he’d checked his watch several times. He out of everyone present seemed the least concerned. Nobody had shown up for Luciel and Saeran: not that you’d expected anyone too. Jaehee stood quietly beside you. She much like you, was alone.

“What’s going on?” you asked her. “Did Jumin’s father contact everyone’s families?”  
“He mentioned it to me, but it seems it’s been in the works for a while.”  
A question lingered in your mind. “Even Rika’s?”  
“Anyone who isn’t present here was either unsuccessfully contacted, or they declined to come.”  
You gazed around the room once more. Zen’s eyes met yours. The door opened. This time you stood when Mr. Chairman entered. So did several others. He didn’t come in alone. On his right was a striking woman with raven black hair. She stared around the room and paused curiously when her gaze landed on you. On Mr. Chairman’s left was an officer in formal uniform. You swallowed against your nerves. The time had come.

“I’d like all of you to sit please,” Mr. Chairman said smoothly. He strode further into the room, revealing three more people behind him. V was one of them. The other two people looked startlingly like Yoosung and his family. It wasn’t impossible to match them. However, the couple didn’t sit with them. They preferred instead to be seated across from Yoosung and his family. Yoosung’s mother waved to them politely. The woman returned the gesture, but her face remained stern.

V’s steps were unsteady as he came in. He gripped a cane in one hand and wore a new pair of dark shades. Other than his hesitation, he didn’t seem worse for wear. Every pair of eyes followed him as he came in.

“I’m over here if you wish to sit near me,” the man who’d been introduced to you as Chief Kim said. V was eerily still. He turned to face his father.  
Yet, for all Chief Kim had said, he didn’t cross to help his son. In fact, once he’d said it, he didn’t bother looking at him again. You sat up at the interaction. V crossed to his father after all. He sat next to him. Noticing how Chief Kim didn’t seem a smidgen concerned about V’s condition, hit you like a ton of bricks. Yet, when Chief Kim caught you staring at him, you quickly forced your eyes elsewhere. A new twinge of fear making you wary.

“I trust each of you understand why you’re here,” Mr. Chairman began. Nobody in the room stated otherwise, so he continued. “In case one of you is unaware, a month ago my son was kidnapped from his penthouse apartment. He wasn’t the only one. It’s been brought to my attention that he, along with the entire organization he was part of suffered the same fate: until yesterday when he was discovered. Those of you who have watched the news, possess some knowledge of this already. As one concerned parent to many others, I have contacted each of you, so you’ll know your child is safe. A luxury, I do not possess currently.”

You clasped your hands together in your lap as Mr. Chairman gazed at everyone. If he’d read the reports, you knew exactly who he didn’t see.

“The aforementioned organization is called Rika’s Funding Association. RFA, for short. A charity group containing seven members. Perhaps some of you have heard of it. In a moment, I’ll be leaving the room with the members of RFA, which so happen to be your children. During that time we will be speaking with detective Shin, about the events which placed my son in danger.”  
Detective Shin said nothing, but he looked like an executioner.  
“Afterwards, if it is possible, I ask that you take your son or daughter home with you.” Zen’s eyes widened. “It is unsafe to be alone in these times until the police are able to successfully disband the cult responsible for these serial kidnappings.”  
“Pardon me,” Yoosung’s mother spoke up. “Does this mean there’s an investigation going on? Yoosung hasn’t done anything illegal, has he?”  
You held your breath as Mr. Chairman’s gaze slid to Yoosung and his family. Yoosung stared at Jumin’s father like a deer caught in the headlights.  
“No, Mrs. Kim. We’re only going to gather statements. Unfortunately, one member of RFA is allegedly the leader of the responsible cult.”  
Yoosung’s mother was the only one who gasped. She leaned back in her chair as though a wave of nausea had hit her. Everyone else fell into measured, weighted silence. You didn’t miss what Mr. Chairman had done.  
“To ensure we place the right person into custody, I ask for your patience in this process.”  
“Of course.”  
“Naturally,” Mr. Chairman added. “There is a chance Detective Shin will need to speak with some of you. That being the second reason each of you is here. Any questions?”  
“Do you have any leads?” Mrs. Ryu asked. “I’d like to know if I should phone my lawyer.”  
“That’s your right and your decision.”  
“As for leads,” Detective Shin finally spoke. His voice sounded like sand rolling through metal. “This is an ongoing investigation. Therefore, we will not currently be releasing information to the public.”  
“Can we be considered the public?” Glam inquired. Her eyes gleamed. “We’re all here because it’s affected us. I believe we should know every last detail.”  
“Unless you have a child nobody here knows about,” the raven-haired woman said to Glam. “Yes. You are the public.”  
“I’m sure nobody present in this room is responsible,” The other blonde grumbled. You knew they were a branch of Yoosung’s family. “I know exactly who did it.”  
“Hush now,” her husband whispered. “We don’t know yet.”  
“No,” the woman said aloud. “I know. Trust me. My grandfather would turn over in his grave if I’m wrong.”  
“Honey,” her husband shushed again. “Please. Let the detective do his job. Even if we have our own ideas.”  
“I really hope Jumin will be okay,” Sarah sniffled. “I’m so worried about him. Even if we get whoever did it…”  
“There there, Sarah,” Glam comforted. You felt like you’d throw up from her poor acting. The raven-haired woman hid a chuckle at Sarah and Glam behind her delicate hand.  
“You have my condolences,” V’s father said. He stepped towards Mr. Chairman and the raven-haired woman. “Both of you. I came as soon as I heard of your son’s condition. I have business to attend to as usual, but I’ve placed it on hold until he recovers.”  
You stared at V, but he didn’t look at his father.  
“I appreciate that,” Mr. Chairman said. “However, I phoned you here to look after your son.”  
“Jihyun makes his own decisions. He should accept the consequences of them as well. Whatever they may be. I will leave once Jumin recovers.”  
You didn’t miss how V gripped the cane before him. He made no comments. You wondered what’d happened between them.  
“RFA,” Detective Shin addressed. “If you’d come with me please.”  
“I need to know one last thing before you take them out that door,” the woman you’d decided was Rika’s guardian said. “Rika wasn’t here. She’s going to be in that room with them, yes?”  
“Everyone from RFA will be there, correct. Excluding Mr. Chairman’s son.”  
“Do them a favour. Put her in cuffs now, and don’t listen to anything that wretched girl has to say.”  
Yoosung’s mother stood. “You shouldn’t talk about her like that. What is everyone here going to think?”  
“What they should,” Rika’s guardian said coolly. “She’s a twisted, remorseless liar. You give her an inch, and she takes a mile. She’s going to dig the graves of innocent people while she walks free if you listen to her. She’s the poison that taints everything around her. I regret the day I adopted her.”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if she hurt someone if you talk about her like that,” Yoosung’s mother retaliated.  
Glam smiled. She seemed to be enjoying the drama. You felt lost among the commotion.  
“Rika?” V’s father repeated. “Who is that exactly?”  
You stared at him incredulously. His son had meant to marry her, but he had no idea?  
“The culprit,” Rika’s guardian reiterated. “I know she’s responsible and I don’t even have to see her!”  
“That’s not the whole truth,” Jihyun voiced. “If you’re going to attack her then you should shout at me too.”  
“I will! Why would you even date her? Crazy bastard. You must be even worse than her!”  
V’s father turned and gazed at his son. You gritted your teeth at the disdain you saw.  
“There’s a lot more tension here than I thought,” Mrs. Ryu said. “Why don’t you keep a cool head? It’s bad manners to shout in front of your host.”  
You fought back a derisive sound at the irony of her words. Questioning how she had to gall to preach about manners after the few sentences you’d heard her say to Zen.  
“Let’s calm down please,” Glam advised with a smirk. “My love is going through enough stress as is.”  
Mr. Chairman had watched patiently. He smiled at Glam’s comment. The woman you’d learned was Jumin’s mother gazed at her.  
“RFA is a charity organization, isn’t it?” Yoosung’s father asked. “You mentioned that earlier.”  
“That has to be a lie,” Rika’s adoptive mother scoffed. “I know that girl. She probably did it to satiate her ego.”  
“It is a charity,” Jihyun defended. “It always has been and always will be. We’ve done a lot of good.”  
“Of course you would say that. I bet you encouraged all the ideas in her head and led them to this. What part of this looks good to you?”  
“I don’t know if he can see,” Sarah said. Chief Kim didn’t say a word in his son’s defence.  
“That’s enough,” you broke in.  
“Who are you?”  
“I’m a member of RFA. Detective Shin, if it’s not too much trouble, we should go now. I don’t want to see anyone else berated.”  
The detective turned to Mr. Chairman. Yet, Jumin’s father was gazing at you. “I had the same thought.”  
You stood and glanced around at RFA. They stood with you. That was the moment each guardian gazed at you differently.  
“We’ll follow behind you.”

. . .

Apparently, Detective Shin hadn’t planned to interview RFA at the same time. He and Mr. Chairman left with Jaehee, Zen, and Yoosung first. Leaving you in the adjacent room with V. The room felt bare. Aside from a few chairs, a table, and a slim counter with a sink, it was empty. There was a paper towel dispenser and a kettle, but they added little value to the furnishing.

“Are you okay?” You asked finally to break the silence. V hadn’t said a word since Detective Shin had left.  
It was a moment before he responded. “You always seem to ask me even though I’m more worried about you,” he said softly.  
“Wow, kinda reminds you of someone, doesn’t it?”  
The ghost of a smile touched V’s lips. “Are you okay? I’m certain none of that was pleasant for you.”  
“Answer me first. You’re the one they insulted.”  
“I deserve it.”  
“Even if you feel that way, you can still not be okay.”  
“I’m more worried about Jumin.”  
“We all are. Especially me. But right now, I’m asking about you.”  
“You’re really kind, ___. I don’t deserve that.”  
“Why are you so stubborn? It’s you and me here,” you said. “Please, just answer the question.”  
“I don’t have the right to be okay. Not now, and not ever.”  
“Jumin took a bullet for you. I really wish you wouldn’t say that.”  
“He shouldn’t have.”  
“V…”  
“He really, really shouldn’t have.” His head dropped forward. “I wish he hadn’t. This world can run without me, but a lot of people are going to be affected without Jumin.”  
“Don’t say that about yourself.”  
V was quiet again.  
“Jihyun?” He didn’t respond. You sighed. “I feel worse if you hang your head. Like he’s not going to make it.”  
That brought his gaze back to yours.  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.”  
“You’re always apologizing.”  
“Cause I keep living like this.”  
“Then maybe it’s time to stop.”  
A soft sigh left V. “That’s hopeful.”  
“You seem like you’re writing yourself off as a lost cause. Have you tried to live differently?”  
He said nothing and turned towards the door.  
“Jihyun?”  
“Yes?”  
“Did you hear me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you going to answer?”  
No, you thought. And it’d been right. Not a word left him.  
“Can you still see?”  
He didn’t answer that one either.  
“Are you going to keep quiet? Are you afraid to talk to me?”  
Nothing.  
“Jihyun! Please… Just… please?” Your palms pressed into the table. After that commotion, silence was welcome, but not Jihyun’s. His silences hid thousands of words. Caused millions of thoughts to run through your mind.  
“Right now, I need you to talk to me. I’m someone you can trust. I’m not asking these things to hurt you or plot against you.”  
“That’s not what I was thinking.”  
“Then why won’t you answer?”  
“I don’t know what I’ll say to you.”  
“Why does that matter?”  
He faced you. “I can’t talk to you casually. Would that be appropriate after what I’ve put you through? I’m regretting any of us have to go through this. And the only reason we’re here is because I’m a coward. Jumin’s father stared at me, and I couldn’t say anything.” Jihyun dropped his head in his hands. His voice broke into pieces. “He stared right at me, and I still couldn’t say anything.”  
“You’re not thinking of protecting Rika even now, are you?”  
He didn’t answer. Your eyes widened.  
“Jihyun…?”  
“I don’t know.”  
You choked down his answer. A soft, unbelieving breath leaving you. “Are you serious right now?” You gritted your teeth at the tears changing your tone. “Are you actually serious right now?”  
“I’m sorry…”  
“Are you?” Your chair scraped across the floor as you stood. It slashed through the room like a scream.  
“I can still see you,” He admitted so lowly you thought wind had blown through the room. “Just a little.”  
“Do you like Rika that much?”  
“It’s complicated.”  
“So complicated that you don’t care if Jumin loses his life?”  
“Of course I care.”  
“Then why are you still acting like this?”  
“Things between—” he hesitated. “Between Rika and I—”  
“Are you still talking about Rika even in this situation?”  
“It should’ve stopped with her and me… Nobody else had to get hurt.”  
“Well, that’s not what happened!”  
“I know…” He sagged in his chair. “I know that, ___.”  
“Then why are you still talking about her?”  
“Cause I need her. I still love her. That didn’t end even when—” A harsh breath left him instead of the rest of his sentence.  
“Love?” You repeated. “Does love cause something like this?”  
“___. . .”  
“Have you ever actually loved someone?” V flinched at your words. “I think you need a reality check if you haven’t grasped the situation even now.”  
“I’m sorry…”  
“You’ve said that so many times, I don’t think you mean it anymore. No.” You took a step away from him. “Clearly, you haven’t for a while.”  
He was quiet again.  
“I trusted you to do the right thing as soon as Zen told me you’d gone off with Mr. Chairman.”  
“I couldn’t do it,” V confessed. “I don’t know if I ever can.”  
Your jaw dropped. You ripped your eyes away from V. Felt precisely what Luciel must’ve when he’d seen Saeran after all those years.  
“Nobody else is going to get hurt,” V promised. He said it with so much conviction you nearly believed he was capable of it. You turned back to him.  
“I’m going to make sure of that,” you retorted. “Me. Not you.”  
V’s gaze found yours. “That’s what I expect you to do.”  
“And what if I wasn’t here?”  
His gaze fell away.  
“I can’t believe you.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t even say that anymore. You don’t mean it. What exactly is love to you that you’re like this?”  
“It requires sacrifice. That’s the way it’s always been.”  
“What…?”  
“I don’t deserve the life I’ve been given. But she loved me so much that I’m still here.”  
“Who are you talking about? Rika?”  
“The love she gave me was the purest form of love. Love requires sacrifice, but people don’t say it. If you love someone, if you truly love them, then you’d even die if they asked you to.”  
“Jihyun… What on earth… ?”  
“The only time I’ve ever second-guessed myself was in your presence. Why? Why is that you’ve helped RFA more than I’ve ever been able to, ___?”  
“Where is this coming from? What are you saying all of a sudden? Have you lost your mind?”  
“I lost my mother,” he blurted. “She gave her life up so I could still be here. I really, really wish Jumin hadn’t done what he’d done. I understand what you’re saying to me. I want to take that step. But what do I become without Rika? Without her, my life has no purpose. No soul. No art. What am I supposed to be? Where am I supposed to go? She came into my life for a reason. When I was with Rika—Being with Rika makes me comfortable no matter how much I suffer. I can suffer. With her, I know where my place is. I know what to do and what to say. Her sadness guides me like a light in so much darkness.” He was silent again. Realizing what he’d disclosed. He set a hand on his chest. “As horrid as it sounds… this spat between us gives me meaning. As long as I keep loving her, as long as I don’t stop trying to fix her, I won’t be lost.”

You didn’t even know what to say to him. The horror came and was replaced by anger. Anger flashed into pity, and pity became numbness.

“So if she stays broken forever, you won’t ever go without purpose. Is that what you’re telling me?”  
He didn’t look up: didn’t even move. Suddenly, what Rika had been spouting made a sickening amount of sense. You stared at Jihyun. As long as their toxic relationship continued, they both received what they desperately wanted. He didn’t have to be lost, and Rika didn’t have to be alone. He could love her and she, in turn, could be loved.

“How can you call something like that, love?”  
“I. . . Don’t know anymore. After meeting you, I’m not as certain as I used to be.”  
You took another step away from him. Before your eyes he distorted. He was human and looked right, but also disturbingly wrong. You shook your head. Half out of disbelief, and the other to rid yourself of the image.

“Did you ever try to help her?”  
“I . . .” V’s voice fell away. It came back dejected. “I did. I swear I did.”  
But your eyes had been opened. You could see it. Like two people sinking into the depths of the ocean. Rika sank to the bottom, and Jihyun swam towards her. A never-ending cycle of swimming and sinking.  
“I need some air.”  
V stood. “___—”  
“Don’t,” you cut off, “Follow me.”  
“I thought you’d understand me. . .”  
“Oh I understand,” you said with disgust. “I heard you clearly.”  
“I’m s—”  
“Just, don’t even bother.”  
Jihyun nodded. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. “Alright.”  
Your hand gripped the doorknob. “You already know what you have to do. If you really mean to protect everyone, it’s about time you do it.”

You left the room. It was a miracle you didn’t slam the door behind you. There was a women’s bathroom across the hall. You slipped into it. It’d been freshly sterilized and reeked of cleaning chemicals. However, it was much better than staying next to V.

* * *

He found her sitting inside her hospital room next to a young girl. A rainbow of crayons splayed across the blue sheets. It was warmer in her room than it’d been out in the hallway. He knew people had been assigned to watch her, but he’d seen no sign of them at the door. Rika watched as the girl drew. The girl clutched a red crayon in her childish grip. Her brows pinched together with determination. They didn’t notice he’d entered.

“So his hair’s like this?” said the girl. “Fluffy and red?”  
“Fluffier,” Rika smiled. “And if you can believe it too, redder.”  
“No way.”  
“Yes way,” Rika giggled.  
V stopped where he was. The door was behind him. He could leave.  
“That’s too red.”  
“They’re very unique boys.”  
“You look too young to have kids. ” The girl glanced up. V froze. She still pointed her crayon at him. “Is that your boyfriend?”  
“At one point,” Rika said honestly, but not unkindly. Reassured, the girl turned back to him.  
“Are you here to draw too, Mister?”  
“I’m sure he’s here for grown-up stuff,” Rika answered. The girl scrunched up her face.  
“I don’t think you’re allowed to do that R-rated stuff in a place like this.”  
It took both him and Rika by surprise.  
“Oh no,” Rika laughed off. “Nothing like that. A grown-up talk, I’m sure.”  
“Will I be able to come back in and draw with you?”  
“I don’t see why not.”  
“Promise?”  
“I’ll try my best. How about that?”  
Her brown curls bobbed up and down in a nod. “Okay.”  
“Off you go, Yeona.”  
The girl hopped off the bed and left, but she collected her crayons. V had prepared himself, but witnessing that rattled him.

“I wasn’t expecting you to come see me,” Rika said. V remained by the door. He was once again trying to get his bearings. “Are you going to sit? There’s a chair there.”  
“There’s nobody watching you?” He asked instead.  
Rika sighed. “Everyone keeps asking me that. It’s not as though I’ve disrupted anyone. I’ve cooperated in every way. I don’t understand the need to be watched. There are more important things the staff here should be doing; don’t you think? This is a place meant to save lives. It’s not supposed to feel like prison.”  
“You’re not supposed to be wandering around. I hope you’ve stayed in this room.”  
“I’ve had a good share of this room.” She paused. “They assigned people to watch me because nobody trusts me. Isn’t that right?”  
“Who was that girl? Why was she in here?”  
“Yeona? I came across her as I was out for a snack. She said my hair is pretty and she wants to be blonde someday.” She turned and stared out the window. “But you didn’t come here to chat idly with me, did you?”  
“No. I didn’t.”  
“What’s happened?”  
“I’d like to know where you went first.”  
She smiled. “Are you even going to believe me if I tell you?”  
“I’ve always believed you.”  
She made a sound and turned towards the window. “I’m sure you do if you’ve come to see the most dangerous person in this hospital.”  
“We need to talk.”  
“Or is it just temptation? You were enticed by me, and despite yourself, you came here.”  
“I came here to speak with you.”  
“Of your own volition?” Her eyes knew the truth. He didn’t have to say anything. She gazed out the window again. “No. I’m sure it wasn’t, but you’re going to convince yourself it was.”  
“I can leave if I want.”  
“You wanted to leave the moment you entered, but keep telling yourself that.”  
He swallowed against her harsh words.  
“I feel like you’re not taking this seriously.”  
“You’re the one who isn’t.”  
“I am. So let’s talk.”  
“We’ve been talking.”  
“You didn’t hurt that little girl, did you? You’re not making any more victims.”  
Rika scoffed. “Who do you think I am? Do you think I hurt whoever I like?” She glared. “I’m not you.”  
“I’m just making sure.”  
“Why?”  
“You know why.”  
“If I knew I wouldn’t have asked you. Not that you ever give anyone a straight, honest answer.”  
“I don’t want to go back and forth like this.”  
“Then say what you came to say.”  
“It’s time we put an end to this. This has to end now. You’re right. I did have a talk with ___, but ultimately, it was my choice to come here. After meeting ___, and seeing how she’s interacted with RFA. . . I can't say what I had for you was love. Perhaps it was something else. Something destructive that caused this.”  
Rika arched her brow. “Is that how you're planning to rid yourself of me now?”  
“I'm putting an end to this, Rika.”  
“I wonder how many times I've heard that before.”  
“You can refuse to see it if you want, but I'm serious.”  
“You came into this room to tell me this nonsense? Yeona and I were having a good time.”  
“Why don’t you believe me?”  
“Because you’re the weakest man I’ve ever met.” Jihyun blanched. “There’s no way this is going to end. This is another bump in the road.”  
“No,” Jihyun asserted. “It’s not. This is the end. I can’t stand it anymore.”  
“Don’t worry. You won’t have to look at yourself again. Just wait a little longer.”  
V’s fists tightened. He took several breaths. “I’m going to get the surgery.”  
Only then did Rika look at him. “What?”  
“If Jumin’s in surgery, then…” V swallowed. “I’m going to join him. That’s the least I can do. He’s mentioned it many times to me.”  
“I gave you that injury. You were happy to have it, but now you’re getting rid of it?” She laughed. “There’s really no end to your lies. I’m not going to take you seriously. Nothing you say is true. Not even that.”  
“It is true. I won’t let you hurt any more people.”  
“Me?” Rika’s eyes flashed. “Who did I hurt compared to you? You better stop there, Kim Jihyun. Don’t say another word. Go. Before I actually get upset.”

He didn’t. The door remained closed.

“I am guilty. I’m not running away from that,” V said. “We hurt everyone around us.”  
“People always get hurt no matter what you do,” Rika reminded. “People are fragile. Only when you break them and then fill them with love can they become greater. Stronger—”  
“I never loved you. I realize that now.”  
Rika looked like she’d choked. “What did you say?”  
“I think you heard me.”  
“And you ought to repeat it if you’re so brave now.”  
“I never loved you.”  
Rika sat up. “What did she say to you?”  
“What I needed to hear to put an end to this.”  
“So now what?” Rika interrupted. “You get to go happily? You're worse than I am! You're the one who made me like this yet everyone's shunning me?”  
“I’m sorry…”  
“If you’re sorry take some responsibility. If you're sorry, then don't go. What have you caused other than ruin? Yet you're going to stick around RFA? You have no shame.”  
“I don’t expect them to forgive me.”  
“Good. They never will.”  
“I don’t know that. Perhaps—”  
“Do you know what's going to happen to me?”  
V was silent. “Rika…”  
“Do you know?” She demanded. “If you’re aware, then you won’t keep saying this to me.”  
“We never forced each other to do anything, Rika. We used one another. I wanted to love you. I wanted to prove to myself that I could give my all to someone, and you wanted to receive it. We used each other without intending to help one another.”  
“Don't say any more,” Rika warned. “I don't want you to explain away our love. It was real! Why are you trying to make it something else! Something it’s not!”  
“I was obsessed with you,” V confirmed. “This skewed scenario isn't from love…”  
“Don't open your mouth anymore.”  
“We just wounded each other more than the people who wounded us.”  
“I said be quiet!” Rika shouted as she stood. V was silent, but he managed to hold her gaze.

“You're not leaving me.”  
“I am. This is enough. We're ending it now.”  
“No, we’re not.”  
“It's not your choice.”  
“You’re never going to be happy without me, do you understand that? You’re just a coward! You’ll crumble without me. Do you think you can make it? I made you worth something! Something when you had nothing! Who are you to throw me away?”  
“I know everything that I did. That was my mistake.”  
“What…?” Rika’s eyes widened. “What’s a mistake here?”  
V was deathly silent. He felt his hands shaking. His throat dried up.  
“What did you just say?”  
“Let’s break this off cleanly…” he managed.  
“Cleanly? This situation was destined for ruin the moment you laid eyes on me. But you think you can walk away cleanly?”  
“I should stand on my own feet now.”  
“If you want it to be clean then you have to fix everything yourself.” There was green hellfire in her eyes. “It won't mean anything if someone else does it—No! I won't let anyone else do it!”  
“Rika, let’s stop already. Please.”  
“Me?” She stepped forward. It took everything he had to hold his ground. Not to flinch. “How dare you! I'm going to lose my freedom because of you, but this is a clean break?”  
“You shouldn't have put your hands on Saeran then.”  
“You gave him to me! Do you remember that?”  
“Don’t. You know that's not what happened. You twisted him while I thought he was safe. He was an innocent child!”  
She stepped away from him. Her eyes filling with tears. “If you do this, you’re never going to see me again. Are you really not going to care? I have to rot, but you get to look at the sky?”  
He was silent.  
“Jihyun,” Rika called. His chest caught fire. “Say something.”  
“There's nothing to say.”  
“So you don't care?”

He tore his gaze away from her. Jumin was in his thoughts. This time, he couldn’t succumb. Couldn’t be persuaded.

“I can go free if you help me,” Rika said. She set her hand on his arm, and the memories of her were an onslaught. “We can start all over. Isn't that what you want to hear? Cleanly and properly we can love one another. I need you. I already know how we can manage it. I need your help to finish it. That’s why I was walking around.”  
“That's not going to happen because I don't love you.”  
Rika staggered as though she’d been stabbed. Slowly, gradually, she began to shake. Until her entire body trembled.  
“You,” she spat belligerently. “You liar! How can you say that to me? We did love each other!”  
“Love doesn't cause something like this.”  
“You gave everything to me!”  
“And that's not love. We destroyed each other!”  
“No! You destroyed me! You did! You're the aggressor!”  
“If that's true then you have no reason to want me.”  
“How cruel can you be?” Rika cried. “You’re the one who’s taking everything from me. ___ said some words to you, and now this is how you treat me? Then what?” she sobbed. “Are you saying nobody, not a single person on this planet has loved me since the day I was born?”  
He turned. “I'm going.”  
The shattering of glass stopped him dead in his tracks. He whipped around. She’d broken the vase on the table and held a razor-edged piece to her wrist.

His eyes were wide. “What are you doing? Rika—”  
“Nobody?” She asked again. “Do you know how much I loved you? Am I the only one who loved…? Is that what you're saying? Yoosung, Zen, Jaehee, Jumin, Saeran and Saeyoung: everyone; I loved them all! I did this so we could all be happy together but nobody loves me? Why do I still exist then?”  
“Rika…” He shook.  
“Should I just do you a favour? Can you handle another dead woman on your conscience?” She wept, but it mixed with a broken laugh. When he didn’t do anything, she moved her hand. The jagged porcelain dug into her flesh, and he lunged for her. Capturing both her hands in his. The piece she held joined the others on the floor.

“Why are you doing this…?”  
“Tell me…” she said. She reached out and pulled the glasses off his face. “Tell me you love me. Everything you just said is lies.”  
“I'm trying to have courage, Rika,” V begged. “I'm trying to change. Why are you doing this?”  
“…Say it…”  
“Rika…”  
“I’m not going to let you run off with some other woman.”  
“Is that what you think is happening?”  
“Why does she get to change you? I've been trying to help everyone since I met them! Why does she get to be the one…? She's taking everything from me…” She blinked, and tears slipped down her cheeks. “I at least wanted to have you. . . I won't need anybody else.”  
“This situation is bad for both of us.”  
“Do you love her?”  
“That’s not how it is.”  
“Liar…” He released her hands, and she covered her face. “What is this? This situation is flipped now. Liar.”  
“It's not like that.”  
“Do you think just anyone has that power? This is the last time we're going to see each other, why don't you be honest with me?”  
He did what he was good at, and didn’t respond.  
“I love you, V.”  
“All that matters, is I’m wishing Jumin more happiness than he'll know what to do with. He has to be okay because ___ is waiting for him.”  
“I just said I loved you!”  
“I'll call a nurse to watch you.”  
“She's taking everything, but I can't hate her. For some reason, my heart won't let me…” Rika continued. “You’re going to her just like everyone else?”  
“Goodbye, Rika.”  
“No. Please don't say that.” She gripped his shirt. Pressed firmly against his chest. “I don't want to hear it. V, I love you. Don't go. Don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone. Can't we start over? I'll be good to you. If I ever hurt you, then you can hurt me more. We'll be even.”  
“That's not how love is supposed to be.”  
“There are many types of love!” Rika countered. “That was ours. It wasn't wrong until we compared it to others. We were happy.”  
“Maybe,” V agreed. “A long time ago. What of it now? Can you call this disaster happiness?”  
“I'll do everything you say. Everything,” Rika emphasized. “Like a good girl. I like ___ too. She has charm. Can't you see it? All three of us can be happy. Us three and RFA. You can see it, right? Nine of us in one household. We could buy lots of land.”  
He didn’t reply. There was nothing to say, and she wasn’t going to listen. He eased her hands off him as gently as he could.  
“We can leave this place. I already have a plan.”  
“I'm sorry, Rika.”

He slipped out. The nurse came in after. Her eyes were wide as she gazed at the room.  
“My god. What happened in here?”  
Rika sank to the floor. The nurse glanced back for V but decided Rika was more important.  
“What happened? Rika? You said it was fine to leave you for a while.”  
“I bumped into the vase.”  
“Just bumped into? Goodness, no way ’s true.” The nurse stood. She pulled out a radio. A hand on her ankle stopped her. She gazed at Rika.  
“I want to make a phone call. . .”  
“Rika, you know—”  
“Please.”  
“I can’t let that man go! Look what he did in here.”  
“Forget about him,” Rika said. Her voice was eerily quiet. “I need to make a phone call.”  
“To whom?”  
“A more important man.”


	38. Jumin's Route: 4

***Warning, the following chapter contains some graphic content. Please read with discretion.***

 

 

 

 

Jumin Route 4

By the time the phone call reached the right person, night had come and gone. Dawn bathed Rika’s assigned room in soft light. Although the orange glow stung her eyes, she didn’t look away. The reliable burn steadied her breath as the phone continued to ring in her hand. Any moment she expected the slim device to snap in her grasp. Her knuckles were whiter than they'd ever been as she clutched the phone. She brought her other hand up for stability. Atop one another, there was no way she'd risk a drop. Her fingers remained frigid, yet her deepest chill was not physical.

“Good afternoon. Kho Soo-Jin speaking,” A woman’s voice finally answered.  
Rika's throat was dry. The call had connected, but only a breath escaped her.  
“Hello? Is someone there?” Mrs. Kho asked.  
“I…” Rika choked. She glanced at the door.  
“Ma'am? Hello? I can hardly hear you.”  
She cleared her throat. “You're Executive Secretary Kho Soo-Jin, yes?”  
“I am. Whom am I speaking with?”  
“Connect me to Choi Saejoong,” Rika swallowed. “P-Please.”  
Miss Kho didn’t answer immediately.  
“Excuse me, but who is this?”  
“I need to speak with him.”  
“I heard, but I asked you a question.”  
“I don’t have time to idly chat with you. I need to speak with Mr. Choi.”  
“This is a private line. How did you get this number?”  
“Does that matter? I’ve already called. Redirect me.”  
“May I ask whom I’m speaking to?”  
“Connect me. It’s urgent.”  
The bite in Miss Kho’s voice was unmistakable. “I'm afraid the prime minister is a busy man. I don’t redirect any public calls to him. I’m not sure how you got this number but—”  
“If I called, obviously I’m supposed to have this number,” Rika snapped.  
The woman paused but ultimately huffed. “I’m sorry if this is inconvenient for you, but the public,” Miss Kho enunciated, “Need to direct all questions, concerns, and suggestions by fax or email. A quick search would pull up the contact website. Have a nice day, Ma’am.”

Her fingers tightened further around the phone. The sleek tech squeaked. She could feel the thin film of sweat on its plastic coating.  
“He'll want to talk to me.”  
“Pardon?”  
“Is he in?”  
“This direct line is only for—”  
“Pass a message onto him for me then,” Rika cut in. “Tell him golden eyes and intelligence didn't stop with him. It's a familial trait.”  
Mocking laugh was her only answer. “Goodbye, Ma’am.” She could almost see the woman moving to hang up. Her voice was distant.  
“Pass it onto him!” Rika shouted. “Just do it. Unless you want to find yourself in an unfavourable position with him.”

There was silence on the other end. Absolute quiet. The line didn’t die. For a moment Rika watched the shadows creep across the wall. She glanced at the door and counted her seconds.  
“Please hold,” Miss Kho responded bitterly.

Minutes ticked by before Rika let a breath go. A calm intake of air to cleanse her unease followed. There was nothing to fear. She only needed a single chance to speak with him. A single chat to bring him to her side. V had finally abandoned her. It was the only card left in her hand. Things had come to this because of him. He’d selected ___ over her. It was his fault. Thanks to C&R, Mint Eye was spread too thin to make use of. Thanks to V and ___ she couldn’t turn to RFA. There was only so much time.  
The line clicked. She felt her time stop.

“Good evening. Choi Saejoong, speaking. Who is this?” She knew the velvety voice that answered well. Only when she heard it directly in her ear did she realize what a gamble her decision was. For the second time, her voice retreated into her throat. She tried to breathe, but not too loudly.

“Are you being shy now after threatening me?” Mr. Choi laughed evenly. “You made it this far. The least you could do is greet me, don’t you agree?”

Yet, his tone resembled nothing of a man who’d been threatened. Rika didn’t answer. She sorted her thoughts. Tried to force them back into order. Her original plan exploded before her, and it was a battle to regain her focus. She had to select her words carefully. She’d only have this chance and no others.

“My secretary told me you’re female, but you can't be Yun Hee. She wasn't bright enough to do anything other than leech off me, much less fake her own death. Who is this?”  
“It wasn't a threat,” Rika promised. “I called to make you an offer.”  
“I've heard this voice before,” Mr. Choi mused. When he spoke again the mirth in his voice had escalated. “Rika, isn't it? Head of RFA? To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
Her prepared mind blanked. “You know me…?”  
“I've heard about RFA. Here and there.”  
“I only spoke.”  
“Nobody forgets a voice like yours,” the Prime Minister paused. “Nor a talent like yours. I have an exceptional memory.”  
“How much exactly do you know about me?”  
“Why?” Mr. Choi chuckled. His next words were ominous, but he sounded like an old friend. “Are you afraid? I assure you, I know much more about you than you know about me.”  
“This isn't how it's supposed to go,” Rika whispered to herself, but she spoke aloud.  
“Perhaps you should've thought longer before deciding to threaten me.”  
“I—”  
“I’ll be direct since you were honest with me, Rika,” he interrupted. “Where are they?”  
“I'm making the demands here,” Rika asserted.  
“S. Medical Center, isn't it?”

Her eyes widened. He hadn’t threatened her, but the hair rose on her arms. He’d stated the hospital’s name.

“I didn’t call you to threaten you, Mr. Choi.”  
“You’ve made a poor impression if that's true.”  
“I’ve called for another reason.”  
“Yes. This alleged offer you spoke of?”  
“I can get rid of them for you,” she managed. Her voice level. He paused for so long she was terrified he’d hung up.  
“I don’t need your help, Rika. Thank you however for the offer. My trail was… less than ideal before this call.”  
“Hear me out.”  
“Not interested.” His voice was distant.  
“I have a perfect place to keep them where they won't ever bother you. Don't harm the boys. Please let me have them.”  
He didn’t hang up after all. “Did you think I would agree to your demands?”  
“We won't ever bother you.”  
“I wonder where I've heard this line before. That’s how it starts, next it's money. Goodbye Rika.”  
“They're going to arrest me… and then you'll never find them. That I promise you.”  
He laughed. “What are you basing that claim on?”  
“You don't have a way to bring them to you, but they'll come to me if I call them. You'll need me.”  
“Or I can take you by force. It’s all the same in the end.”  
“That won't work either. I'm being detained soon.”  
“Do you think that’s an issue for me?”  
“If I don't plan it, it'll never work,” Rika claimed. “They’re too cautious. If there's even a hint of your hand in this, it'll go poorly for you.”  
“Look at you now.” The smile in his voice was unnerving. “Even though you were so timid before.”  
“I have documentation on you regarding this situation,” Rika lied confidently. “Among your other crimes. Yet, unlike those, this problem of yours is also my problem, Saejoong. Working together would be beneficial. Lest the info, I possess get released. Work with me or have nothing.”  
He spoke like she was a rather slow child. “And who exactly is going to release it for you? How do you think I've made it this far? By being careless? Start the stream if you’d like, Rika. I’ll have it ceased before your camera focuses.”  
“Unlike you, I don't have many enemies, Mr. Choi. There are thousands of people who will investigate my disappearance.”  
“Hmm.”  
“You know how this works. Don't be a fool.”  
“So now you’re threatening me, yes?”  
“It’s only a threat if you don’t accept my offer.”  
His voice was a wintry thing. “You must not value your life to threaten someone who outclasses you.”  
It didn’t rattle her this time around. She felt powerful now that he’d dropped his public voice.  
“And you must not be intelligent if both your sons are at large. Know this, Saejoong, they’re right under your nose, but you’re powerless to find them. Groping around in the dark like a halfwit,” Rika dared to laugh. “I know how people like you are. You hate surprises. You hate that powerless feeling. I imagine this phone call isn’t pleasant for you either since I’m a variable you didn’t predict.”  
“Watch your mouth.”  
“Come for me then, Saejoong Choi!” Rika mocked. “I have nothing left to lose. They’ve stolen everything from me but this. In comparison, you have everything to lose. Your dream job and everything you’ve worked so hard to gain. Meanwhile, I’m in the hospital waiting to be charged. My network stretches farther than yours, and they'll act if anything other than that happens to me.”  
“I doubt your network is larger than mine.”  
“Is it?” Now it was Rika who smiled.  
“You've hosted two parties.”  
“You don't sound as certain as you were before.”  
“I only work with those who are sane of mind.”  
“I've never felt better.”  
“Desperation yields poor results.”  
“My accomplishments speak for themselves.”  
“Yet you’ve come begging to me?”  
“It is my duty to hurt those who've hurt me.”  
“And I don't qualify as one of those people?”  
“Not if you assist me. It'll be beneficial to you. One massive problem gone from your side.”  
“Problems that take another form haven’t ceased to be problems.”  
“I'm a manageable form. We know of each other’s darkness, so we'll have to work harder to earn one another's trust. That tension means we'll never cross one another. We can peacefully coexist. Give your sons to me, and you'll never see them again. You'll live a long and brilliant political career.”  
“Something for nothing? I think not. There’s more to this than that.”  
“Saeyoung and Saeran are all I want. They’re of use to me. I won’t waste their potential on something as petty as destroying your political career.”  
“I won't be blackmailed. Nor do I like complications.”  
“Then keep looking over your shoulder. This is the best deal you're going to get. I know how to find your sons. I know their weaknesses. It's me or nothing. Even if you get rid of me, details about you will be released by my network. Even if you stop that, your sons will still be at large. You can wait for the snowball to crush you, or you can choose me.”  
“Either way you'd get what you want.”  
“So you've realized,” Rika smiled. She returned his earlier sarcasm. “Should I congratulate you?”  
“Why do you require my assistance if you’re so well equipped, Rika?”  
“I need a clean record to get it taken care of.”  
He said nothing.  
“It's time for you to decide. This call can’t continue much longer.”  
The cheer returned to his voice before he answered. “I’ll leave you to your fate, Rika. Truly, it was a pleasure speaking with you.”

The line died before she could get another word in. The sudden quiet pressed in on her like a cage. It was a while before her arms dropped to her sides. The phone skittered across the floor. A new idea flashed through her mind. Her fingers were dialling Saeran’s cellular before she’d thought about it. It went to voicemail. Her fury ignited before she realized he was still in bed. He couldn’t answer, but she didn’t accept that as an excuse. It did nothing to cool her anger. The clock interrupted. Incessant ticking a sneer at everything she’d accomplished.

She could hear her labour crumbling with each jeering click. Her mind raced for possibilities. She needed a new plan. Without V and Saeran, the fall would be deep. Her slippers slapped over the tile as she paced. She glanced in the mirror. Her green eyes were wild and deep-set. She’d already appealed to Mr. Han, and there was no doubt he’d spoken with RFA by now. He was weak to women, but she’d already exhausted his use. Her charms wouldn’t work twice.

A different approach was needed.  
“The weak get trampled on,” she whispered. Her eyes scanned the room. “I'm not weak. I won't ever be fodder for another person. I won't sit back and let this happen to me.”  
And so, she prepared.

***

When the door had initially closed behind them, V had expected to be admonished by Mr. Han. What he hadn’t expected was for the older man to embrace him. The sudden contact had startled him given the situation. He was more surprised by the tight grasp of Jumin’s father.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” Jumin’s father had confessed. V hadn’t the heart to hug him back. The gesture had escalated his guilt. “You went missing with my son. I was worried for both of you.”  
“The bullet was meant for me,” V reminded. “I should be in there. Not Jumin. More than anything I wish Jumin were here instead of me.”  
“Jihyun,” Mr. Han started firmly. “You’ve known Jumin for ages. I’m certain you did your best to protect him.”  
V dropped his eyes at the comment. “I wish you wouldn’t say that. I’m nothing like Jumin. He’s braver than me. He knows when to cut his losses, but I…”  
He glanced up when Mr. Chairman squeezed his shoulders.  
“What happened Jihyun? I know how capable you two are. I’ve learned some dreadful details. It’s the two of us now. Tell me what’s really going on.”

He summoned the willpower to meet Mr. Chairman’s eyes, but he couldn’t form words. Although his mouth opened, hundreds of thoughts sped through his mind. He stood still while the world swirled around him.

“I…”  
“Please Jihyun.”  
“Is… he going to make it?” V asked instead. For the first time in years, V saw how old Mr. Chairman was. His entire face aged at the question.  
“The best surgeons are working on him.”  
“Any word?”  
“They haven’t told me anything either. I’m hoping no news is good news.”  
“I’ll have faith.”  
“Jihyun, tell me what happened in there? How did this come about? Jumin…” Mr. Chairman’s face fell. “My son is no stranger to kidnappings, but he’s always avoided them.”  
“He went because RFA was involved.”  
“Those people I saw gathered? And what of Rika?”  
“Mr. Han…”  
“What happened? Is it something you can't tell me?”  
“Forgive me, Mr. Han, but... I'm responsible. I'll get everyone out of this.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“I’m the reason everyone ended up like there.”  
“Why?” Mr. Chairman stepped closer. “What was that place? Were you the one running it?”  
“For all the good I did, and for everything I caused, I might as well have been.”  
“But you weren’t.”  
“No.”  
“Who was?”  
When V didn’t answer, Mr. Chairman came closer.  
“I was terrified.” V’s heart sank at the admission. “There were several nights I couldn't rest knowing something; anything could happen to Jumin.”  
“I’m sorry.” His voice broke. “I’m so sorry.”  
When he didn’t look up. Mr. Chairman continued. “You're as much of a son to me as my own, Jihyun. Although I regret his current condition, my son has always made the best decision possible. If he chose to take that bullet for you, it reinforces how you're a part of this family.”  
“You're really too kind to me. Both you and Jumin. I can't even hope to repay you. . .”  
“You don’t need to repay me. Share with me what happened. That’s all I wish for aside from the health of my son. Who was running that place, Jihyun?”  
He dropped his head in his hands instead of answering. He heard the seconds go by as Jumin’s father waited for an answer. An answer he couldn’t give. Mr. Han sighed.  
“I was shocked to see Rika.”  
“You spoke with Rika?”  
“She found me during the commotion.”  
“I see…”  
“My son informed me of her passing nearly two years ago when it happened.” V didn’t comment. He knew what he’d done. “If I’m correct, you’ve lied haven’t you, Jihyun?”  
He nodded.  
“Why?”  
He didn’t answer.  
“Are you afraid to speak with me, Jihyun?”  
“I don’t want any harm to come to you,” he answered. “I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Anyone who knows will be in danger. It's my burden to bear.”  
With a resigned sigh, Mr. Chairman’s hands fell from V’s shoulders. He looked disappointed, but he didn’t press.  
“I'll do what I can with what I learn from Assistant Kang. If you change your mind, please speak with me. I can only address the things I know about.”  
“I'm sorry.”  
“Take some time to compose yourself. I’m certain you’re as distraught as I am.”  
V’s throat was wretchedly tight.  
“Have you eaten?” Mr. Chairman asked.  
“Huh? No. I haven't.”  
“I'll make sure RFA gets fed as soon as possible.”  
“You're too generous… Even after I…”  
“I trust you’ll tell me at some point.” The familiar buzz of Mr. Chairman’s cellular interrupted them. He looked at the screen instead of taking the call. “I’ll have to go. Feel free to sit here.”  
V nodded. Albeit half-heartedly. He felt sick. Mr. Han turned for the door, but he didn’t exit.  
“Can you answer one question for an old man, Jihyun?”  
“I'll do my best.”  
“Rika. . . Did she hurt my son?”  
V lifted his head and stared at Jumin’s father. In that instant, he knew what he’d see as an answer. Perhaps he’d already suspected it.  
“Not more than I did,” V answered. And then he’d been alone again.

When V came to a stop, he was outside the hospital. The brisk wind made a mockery of his clothes. For a while, he stood there. Until his skin couldn’t bear the chill. Only when the warmth drained from his body did he feel like he’d returned to it. His flesh cried out for heat, but he braved the cold. He closed his burning eyes, and thoughts spawned; of Saeyoung, Saeran, and Rika. His father came to mind. He hadn’t been prepared to face him. His back sank against the wall as he thought of Jumin. More biting cold tore at his skin.

Hundreds of moments played through his mind. His thoughts stopped when he saw his mother’s face. Vividly as though she were before him. Nobody was around to see his flash of tears. He’d strayed well away from the reporter vans. His moment of weakness was lost in the wind. The only solace was the faint sunlight on his skin.

“Was that the best decision?” he whispered. “Who’s going to get hurt now because of it?” He sank down against the pavement. Drew in an unsteady breath. There was no time to feel sorry for himself. Not when he’d made so many poor decisions. In the end, he couldn’t blame Rika for hating him. He couldn’t blame RFA if they stopped trusting him. He wouldn’t fault Jumin if he awoke and wanted nothing to do with him. He more than deserved it.

“Just a little more,” he said to himself. Yet, he didn’t stand. The wind breathed into his ears. “Mom… I…” V started. He didn’t finish. He tilted his head back. For a few more minutes, he remained outside. Then he went back to his reality.

. . .

Inside the hospital staff were still bustling around. Never a dull moment. He stopped at the front desk.

“Pardon me, could I borrow a phone? I need to make a call.”

Instead of answering, the gentleman manning the desk pointed down the hall. It took longer than it should have, but V made it to the public phone. He’d made a note of Vanderwood’s presence earlier at Mint Eye, and Luciel’s absence at the earlier gathering. He dialled a number. Nobody picked up. He called again with the same results. Only after four more calls did an angry voice pick up the phone.

“What do you want, V?” Luciel snapped. He’d been prepared for the retaliation. He’d been right to assume Vanderwood would reequip him.  
“Saeyoung, are you okay? I didn’t see you when RFA gathered. There’s a lot of security. Did you leave?”  
“What do you want?” Luciel demanded again coldly.  
“I want you to know… I’m sorry, Saeyoung.”

The line clicked. He’d hung up. After waiting, V dialled again to no avail. He kept punching in the number until Luciel answered again.

“Why do you keep calling me?” He shouted. “Do we have something to talk about?”  
“Saeyoung… You left, didn’t you? Is Saeran with you?”  
“So now you care about him, right?” Luciel spat. “That’s rich.”  
“I hope you don’t believe that’s true.”  
“Really? Even though I saw what happened with my own eyes, you’re going to stick to that story?”  
“I never wanted this to happen. I don’t expect any forgiveness from you. I just—”

He never got to finish because Luciel hung up. V’s fingers reached for the buttons again. It started slow. He took his time, but he was persistent. He’d called eleven more times before Luciel answered. Nine calls had gone straight to voicemail.

“Saeyo—”  
“Stop calling me! We have nothing else to talk about! Just leave me alone!”  
“...I’m sorry, Saeyoung. This’ll really be the last time we speak if you wish.”  
“What do you want, V? I’m done hearing your crap!”  
“I know…”  
“If you know then get lost!”  
“Saeran’s safe with you, right?”  
“I won’t ever leave him with someone else again. No shit he’s with me. I can’t believe you even have the gall to call me. What the hell do you want, huh? A favour? I don’t owe you anything!”  
“I only called to talk to you.”  
“I don’t want anything more to do with you.”  
“I understand that.”  
“Good.”  
“Wait please, Saeyoung… I spoke with Rika—”  
“Good for you,” he berated.  
“Things are finished now. Between us.”  
“I really don’t care what happens to either of you.” V winced at the comment. “Is that why you called me? Do you expect me to pity you? Deciding to do the right thing only after my brother’s been a sacrifice?”  
“I didn’t know about Saera—”  
“Don’t! I don’t want to hear that sorry ass excuse, understand?” V nodded even though Luciel couldn’t see him. “If you’re calling to apologize I really don’t care. If you feel sorry at all, just disappear. Don’t call me. Don’t text me. Just leave me alone.”  
Despite how livid Luciel was, V heard the break in his voice.  
“Do you even know what you did to me?”  
V rested his head against the phone booth.  
“Yes,” V answered quietly. “I know.”  
“Then why are you calling me, V? Leave us alone now. You, Rika… everyone. I’m tired of this. What do you want?”  
“I want to give you something, Saeyoung. I don’t know what Rika will do next. I expect she’s going to retaliate. You remember why you joined the agency? Visit my home when you have the chance. There are files there I meant to give you. Seems you’ll have to grab them yourself.” He smiled sadly. “In the end, I can’t even do that for you.”  
“What’s in them?”  
“Info on your father.” Luciel was silent. “I have a feeling he hasn’t given up on you two. So you should take everything I’ve collected. I don’t know what Rika’s going to do, but I want to make sure it gets to you.”  
There was still no answer. He continued slowly.  
“I want both of you to be safe now. If I never get to see either of you again, I’ll rest a little easier knowing you have that info.”  
Still nothing.  
“Saeyoung? Are you still there?”  
“I am.”  
“Are you going to be returning to the messenger?”  
“There’s no reason for me to do that.”  
“I see… Hang up when you wish too. That’s all I wanted to say.”  
“Alright.”

That was the end of it, but V kept the phone to his ear. Tiny tear droplets on the keypad made the numbers larger than life.  
“I hope you’ll be happy from now on. In the end, this is all I could do for you. I know you’re not there anymore, but… I love you both.”

Luciel never heard it.

***

When the door opened to the room you’d been waiting in, you’d expected to see V enter. It hadn’t been. Nor was it the detective. You jumped out of your chair when Rika eased the door open.

“___?” she called.  
“Walk right back out the way you came,” you snapped. Rika paused.  
“I will after—”  
“Does it look like I want to talk to you?”  
“It won’t take long.”  
“Leave, or I swear, I will.”  
“There’s no need to be hostile.”  
“You just don’t get it, do you? I don’t want to speak to you or even see you after everything that’s happened.”  
“You won’t have to soon.”  
“All the more reason to not spend any more time in your presence.”  
“You’re not going to hear me out?”  
“Why? So you can manipulate me?”  
“You and I both know my words won’t work on you, ___.”  
“Glad we understand each other.” You pointed behind Rika. “There’s the door.”  
Rika looked crestfallen. You couldn’t pinpoint if she actually felt weak, or if it was a front.  
“I’m not here to fight or argue, ___. Can we just talk?”  
“I’m not interested in anything you have to say.”  
“I’m sorry, ___. That’s what I came here to say. I want you to know that.”  
“Lying out of your mouth as usual.”  
“Why do you think that? I’m telling the truth this time,” Rika countered.  
“Just get out,” you sighed. “Please just leave.”  
“___—”  
“Don’t come in here and lie to me, Rika. You’re really the worst. Do you expect me to believe you? You think I’m going to fall into that trap?”  
“I care about RFA.”  
“Is that why you tortured Jumin?”  
Rika bit her lip. She tore her eyes away. “I’m sorry about that. I was wrong. I shouldn’t have done it.”  
“Yeah? And what about abusing Saeran? Are you sorry for that too?”  
“Of course I am.”  
“And V? What about all the harm you caused him?”  
“Yes—”  
“And all those people you forced into Mint Eye? What about that?”  
“I wasn’t in my right mind.”  
You scoffed. “Get out.”  
“You don’t believe me do you?”  
“I don’t believe you because you’re not sorry.”  
“Everyone does bad things sometimes, ___.”

In one blinding moment of rage, you thought of a vile retaliation towards her, but your next breath changed your mind.

“That’s what you do, isn’t it? It’s always someone else's fault to you. That’s your problem, Rika. It has nothing to do with anyone else and everything to do with you. I don’t know what your ploy is this time, but I’m not going to be apart of it.”  
“I’m not trying to manipulate you. I want to talk with you.”  
“They’re one in the same to you. You think I don’t know that?”  
“Why are you so upset, ___? I only want to talk to you. I’m not the one that shot Jumin. Yoosung did. I didn’t even bring the gun either. It was that other man. I don’t understand why you're so rude to me.”  
That was it. It was so outrageous the sound that left you was a lost laugh.  
“So what? You didn’t shoot him, so you have every right to be in here? Is that what you think? Have you conveniently forgotten the cult you started?”  
“I’m—”  
“How you manipulated Yoosung and lied to him, so things got to that point?”  
“V was the one that lied to him. When did I ever lie to Yoosung? He made up his own decision of how I was—”  
“How you kidnapped us all and forced us to play your little game?”  
“I didn’t kidnap you. Saeran—”  
“On your orders!”  
“He was assigned a task. Is your boss an evil overlord for giving you a task part of your job?”  
“Ugh,” you groaned. “Leave Rika. Just leave!”  
“I’m only asking you to spare a little time to speak with me. I’m trying to make amends with you, ___.”  
“We will never be friends. Not after what you’ve done. You don’t feel sorry. In fact, I’m certain you enjoyed every second of the suffering you caused.”  
“I took care of RFA way before you arrived. I have always cared about them.”  
“You don’t do that to people you care about.”  
“Have you never hurt someone before?”  
“I have, Rika,” you admitted. “But I didn’t brainwash innocent people and create a cult. Lord only knows what you did to Saeran!”  
“I didn’t abuse Saeran. He couldn’t stand on his own!”  
“Because you crippled him!” You retaliated. “And you used him! Just like you planned to do with the rest of RFA.”  
“I gave him strength. He needed a reason to continue even if it wasn’t a conventional reason.”  
“I feel like I’m going to throw up. Where are the people who’re supposed to be watching you?”  
“They had more important matters to take care of.”  
“God. You do everything you want to do and make up some excuse for it.”  
“I’m not trying to make you feel unpleasant.”  
“Ultimately, you’re not sorry. You’re trying to save yourself.”  
“That’s not true.”  
“Just go.”  
Instead of leaving she teared up. You stayed where you were.  
“Please talk to me. I don’t have anyone left. I won’t be around forever.”  
“The door is behind you.”  
“___—”  
“I have zero remorse for you at this point. Maybe,” you said softly, “in the beginning I did, but now? None.”  
“Please…, ___.”  
“Tell me,” you began. “When other people begged you just the same, what was it that you said to them?”  
“I’m sorry for that… Really.” She stepped further into the room. “You’re kind to everyone, ___. Can’t you spare a little for me?”

You stared at her. There was a feeling in the pit of your stomach, but there were too many emotions to pinpoint.

“If someone like you had come along sooner,” Rika said. “Don’t you think I’d have turned out differently.”  
“Is this the card you’re playing now? You’ll do anything, won’t you?”  
“I never had anyone like you.”  
“No. What you had were plenty of people who supported you, but you lost yourself anyway. If you really feel sorry, then turn yourself in. Fix the wrongs you’ve created, and get help.”  
“It’s not that easy. Being surrounded by people isn’t a direct link to salvation. Do you reach out to everyone who offers their hand to you?”  
Your eyes narrowed. “This isn’t about me.”  
“I would’ve died if I did that. I’d lose my sense of self!”  
“So this toxic, abusive person is who you are? You’re confirming it. Proving how not sorry you are.”  
Rika’s eyes were bright and feral. “It’s not toxic. I’ve accomplished so much.”  
“And those are accomplishments to you? That violence?”  
Rika stepped forward. She gestured towards you.  
“How do you think this world came to be? How naive are you? You think everyone peacefully coexisted and that’s how society came to be? Have you ever looked at a history textbook? All those privileges we have, where do you think they came from? Who do you think is going without so you can live in luxury each day?”  
“I never—”  
“There is always someone on the bottom. Somebody who is below you,” Rika said with conviction. “You think you haven’t been that person who treks on, glad it’s not you? The person who turned the blind eye? The person who blushes when you’re the one on the pedestal? I gave power to those people at the bottom rung. The opportunity to crush everyone who’d ever hurt them! You don’t get to tell me I’m wrong. There’s no better feeling on this planet than disgusting people like that getting their just desserts.”  
When Rika finished, her breath left her in sharp rasps. “To me, that’s not wrong.”  
You met her eyes. “But you became one of those people.” Then you shook your head. Oddly calm. “No. You became much worse.”

You thought perhaps Rika’s eyes would widen from the truth. Instead, she giggled. Her wild demeanour aligned and her eyes darkened.

“There’s nothing to stop people like that from hurting others, except the fear of being hurt themselves. You think love scares people like that? No. It doesn’t. You think love fixes twisted people like that? People who don’t even blink when thousands of people die or suffer because of them? They don’t.”  
“Then there’s no point in talking to you,” you said with graceful simplicity.  
“I had to do things this way. If you’re kind, everyone will use you. You’ll be nothing more than prey. When you’re kind, the world breaks you,” she defended. “You adapt to survive.”  
“So it’s use or be used?”  
“Am I wrong?”  
“Yes. Without a doubt. Nobody was out to get you, Rika.”  
A demented laugh escaped her. “Is that so? You shouldn’t speak about things you don’t know about. You’re so naive. Because you’re nice, you’ll never know where the strike will come from. But the strikes will come. I always have to be ready.”  
The conversation had turned. Inside, you finally felt some pity for her. Ultimately, Rika was lost. Even if you reached for her now, she was gone.  
“And that’s what your life is like,” you said. “You’re always going to be suspicious and distrustful. You’re always going to be in pain.”  
“I won’t be in pain when others are.”  
You sighed at her words. “I hope you have time to reflect when they put you away. Maybe it’ll change you.”  
“I don’t need to change. You’re always preaching about love just like V, but here you are insulting me. You can’t even love me either. You think what I’m doing is wrong too. You’re not better than me.”  
“Think so?” You asked. There was no point arguing with her.  
She laughed. “I know so. I wouldn’t make amends with you otherwise. Even though you’re pathetic, you still have some use. I’m sorry about Mint Eye, it did have its faults. I’ll make an even greater paradise if I have your help. We could host the RFA parties together even. No more Mint Eye. A fresh start for everyone.”  
“They’re getting a fresh start already.”  
“What do I have to do to change your mind?”  
“You can’t. Not with words. Especially when nothing about you has changed.”  
“I reflected on what transpired between us.”  
“I won’t ever work with you.”  
“Why? If I’m too strong for everyone they can come to you for reenergizing, and then you can send them back to me. We can balance each other out.” Rika blushed. Her eyes glowed. “Can’t you see it? It’d be so wonderful. You’re exactly what I need, ___. I’ll accept you, and you’ll get to keep your kindness.”  
“Goodbye, Rika.”  
“How many more people are going to say that to me? Why are you declining? What’s so wrong with the offer? To me you’re the monster,” Rika said instead. “Pretending to be kind. It’s unnecessarily cruel.”  
“I’m sorry? Pretending?”  
“RFA is my family! I hand picked them. I know everything about them. They're clinging to you now, but once they realize what the world is like, how this world cares only for the strong, they'll come back to me. Cause I'm the strongest.”  
“You’re absolutely delusional. Everything is justified in your mind. . .”  
“For my loved ones, yes!”  
“Don’t say that. You don’t love anybody. You only care about yourself.”  
“You think you can protect RFA? A soft, squishy, bland girl like you?”  
“Hah,” you laughed. “And you said you were sorry? Look at yourself.”  
“Do you even know what I've done for them? For my sons? Do you have any idea what I've done for Saeyoung and Saeran? Something you’re too kind to do, but ultimately needed to be done. You’ve only hurt them compared to me. Given them a taste of something that won’t last. How cruel.”  
“Wow,” you whistled. “How much longer are you going to stand there? I already declined your offer.”  
“Everyday they're with you, they get weaker. You think you're helping them, but you're crippling them. I know how you are. You think I can't see inside you? You think you're innocent? When so many people love you, it rips them to pieces! You only choose one and destroy the others. My healing is all-encompassing. It leaves no one behind.”  
“You really are sick, Rika.”  
“You can't do half the things I've done for them.”  
“And you can't do anything I have for them,” you countered. “Things that actually helped them.”  
“That’s what you think you’ve done isn’t it? I've already been in your spot.”  
“You’re so shrouded in darkness you can’t understand what you’re doing.”  
“Ultimately it does nothing. It's futile! Love is only for those who make it in this life. That's why you picked Jumin isn't it?” Rika mocked. “Yoosung was too much work, so you skipped over him. Zen is too needy. Bet you didn’t consider Jaehee’s feelings. V and Saeran are too broken, and Saeyoung has too much baggage. But you think you’re so good? Laughable.”  
“What do you know about me?”  
“Everything! I kept you in RFA. I gave the order. Saeran selected, but I approved. You're still just a puppet on my strings.”  
“I'm so tired of you,” you sighed. “Just go.”  
“You're going to abandon them all as soon as you cozy up with Jumin. No matter who you choose it'll be the same. I'll always be stronger. I'll always be smarter. I'm the one looking out for them. Just like when you chose the first time.”  
Your eyes widened. “What…?”

Rika's eyes bored into you. They glittered with intelligence and something more. Something you thought only you had.

“What did you just say? What are you talking about?”  
“Don't pretend you don't know,” Rika snorted. “I know all about you, but you'll never know enough about me. We could’ve been something special together, ___. You’re like bait. Don’t you know what we could accomplish together? You can have everyone and everything. Make the right decision. Choose me.”  
“I ought to take a picture when they put you in cuffs. Nothing would bring me greater joy,” you said. Rika’s expression soured.  
“Then we'll see how long you last. Even if you rebel a little, I hope you'll think it over again. Together we could make RFA transcend. We could shape this entire world. Isn’t that why you came here?”  
“The world you desire is toxic.”  
“And the world you've taught them is idealism. This’ll be the end of our conversation.”  
“I agree. And,” you began as an afterthought. “You weren’t sorry at all.”  
“You think you know everything, don’t you? You don’t, ___. The secrets of this organization are too much for you to bear. You’re not like me. You’ll crumble under the weight. You have no army to defend you, and no darkness to guide you. When that happens, I won’t take you into my arms because you threw away this chance. Remember that.”

The door banged open. You were relieved to see Detective Shin. He was flanked by V. Rika instantly composed herself, and their gazes darted from you to her.

“You’re not supposed to be in here,” Detective Shin said to Rika.  
Her eyes sliced holes into V although she smiled pleasantly. “I know. I’m leaving now. I’ve talked with ___.”  
V’s eyes scanned you, but you didn’t want to meet them. Not after what he’d revealed to you.  
“Where is the team assigned to you?”  
“I’m uncertain,” Rika answered nonchalantly. “They seemed tired. I think they went on break?”  
“Is this a joke to you?”  
“She barged in here, and I didn’t see them either,” you offered.  
Rika spoke anyway. “I’m taking this seriously, Detective. Unlike your supporting officers.”  
Shin’s startled gaze became a glare.  
“Rika,” V said gently.  
“Don’t open your filthy mouth,” she snapped at him. She offered her hands. “I don’t want to be around this man. I’d rather be in cuffs.”  
V winced. Detective Shin watched her. You could tell he was unnerved.  
“Well? What are you waiting for? I did it, didn’t I? You shouldn’t waste everyone’s time.”  
“Is that a confession?”  
“Do what you think is right, officer.” He didn’t hesitate. He reached behind him and cuffed Rika appropriately.  
“You have the right to remain silent.” V looked like a ghost as he stared at her. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?”  
“I do.”  
“With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?”

Rika didn’t say a word. Her expression was blank. It was the perfect photo op after all, but you remembered your phone was in pieces back at the apartment.

“That won’t be necessary, Detective Shin.” A new voice interrupted.  
Everyone turned to face it. A group of people in black uniforms stood outside the room. Detective Shin’s eyes widened in recognition, but you felt lost. You watched him bow.  
“Sorry,” you interrupted. “Who are you?”  
“Keun Seung.” The man declared warmly as he stepped into the room. “Pardon. My division is from the Ministry of Justice.”  
“What?”  
Detective Shin rose. More people gathered at the door and flooded into the room. Half were with Detective Shin, and the rest were with the Ministry.  
“What are you doing here?” Detective Shin asked.  
“We’re taking your suspect into our custody for prosecution.”  
The detective was as startled as you were.  
“I’m sorry? With all due respect Mr. Keun, my team is still piecing together what’s happened here. We only recently started speaking with the witnesses, and—”  
“Yes,” Mr. Keun smiled. “We’re taking control of it now. Ah.” He reached into his black coat and handed over a warrant and other documents. “This is our investigation now. We'll need you to hand over your files, witness testimonies, and collected evidence. This case is no longer suitable for NPA.” Mr. Keun gestured to his team. “Seize everything.”  
“Yes, sir.” The team rushed away while Detective Shin gazed incredulously at the paperwork. Two officers from the ministry remained.  
Another officer crossed to Detective Shin. He too scanned over the paperwork.

“Straight from the higher-ups,” you heard him whisper. His gaze snapped back up to Mr. Keun. Your gaze darted between them and Rika, but her face remained blank.  
“This doesn’t make any sense,” Detective Shin stuttered. “We just—”  
“Let them take over, Mr. Shin,” a new voice broke in. This time it was from a larger, stockier man. He had the same uniform as the National Police. His, however, was decorated.  
“C-Commissioner?” Shin stuttered.  
The Commissioner entered the room. “Step aside, Detective. We have to let these men do their job.”  
“Th—this is my case.”  
“It's my case now,” Mr. Keun smiled. Your distaste for him spawned like hellfire.  
“I haven’t sent anything other than the initial report. Do you even know what’s going on here?”  
“The ministry wouldn’t come in for nothing, son,” the Commissioner said. “It’s out of our hands now.”  
V’s eyes widened. He stared at Rika. She didn’t look at him. His hands began to tremble.  
“Rika—” He choked. “You didn’t—”  
“I’ll go with you, Mr. Keun,” Rika said. “I’m not fond of being around these people anymore.”  
“Escort the suspect to the vehicle please, Officer Chey,” he ordered.  
“Immediately, Sir. Follow me.” He seized Rika, and you stood from your chair.  
“Hey! I haven’t testified yet! Neither has V!”  
“We’ll contact RFA later. Thank you in advance for your cooperation,” Mr. Keun confirmed with simple directness. Then he turned. You watched as the ministry strode away with Rika. You didn’t stay put.

“Hey!” You shouted. You raced out of the room after Mr. Keun. Hand connecting with his coat before any officers could grab you. His eyes widened in surprise.  
“Where are you taking her? What exactly is going on here?”  
“I said we would contact you,” he reminded. His eyes slid to your hand. “There’s no need for panic, Ma’am.”  
“There’s obviously something off here,” you announced. Your surroundings stilled at your bold comment. “I want a direct answer.”  
“You sound as if you don’t trust the Ministry,” Mr. Keun warned. And you didn’t. The situation was too convenient—too sudden.  
You stepped closer. “You barged in here and assumed control. Where were you when this mess started?”  
“We’re not omnipresent. We can only handle matters we know of.” He extricated his coat from your grasp and brushed it off like he’d come in contact with something foul. “If you must know, the current suspect is linked to knowing information about two international terrorists currently at large. Terrorists who must be apprehended before they cross state lines.”  
“Terrorists?” You repeated incredulously. “This is the first I’ve heard of that.”  
“It’s not a general public matter,” Mr. Keun said kindly, but it was an insult. He turned once more and stalked away. Your anger reached a climax.  
“Hey!”  
“Please, ___,” V said. “They could arrest you if you continue.”  
“Me? For what?”  
“Keep your voice down for now,” he pleaded. Although his tone informed you, this wasn’t something you could let slide. Not after everything RFA had gone through.  
“Rika!”

She didn’t bother to acknowledge you.

“Rika,” you screamed. You felt a hand on your shoulder and shrugged it off. Only when you turned with a glare did you meet V’s eyes. “What’s happening?”  
“I… I’m not sure.”  
“V! Are they really taking her away right now?”  
“This could be a good thing.” You could tell from his face that he didn’t mean it.  
“What’s happening right now?”  
“___—”  
“Tell me! Are they really arresting her?” He said nothing. “Where are they taking her?”  
“Calm down, ___.” V leaned closer. “Even if we make a scene there’s nothing we can do right now.”  
“No…” You gasped. You swivelled. “What did she do?”  
You couldn’t stand watching her walk away. You didn’t hear Zen, Yoosung and Jaehee as they raced over. Your eyes were locked on Rika.  
“___?” Zen called. “What’s happening here? Are they arresting her?”  
Yoosung gasped. “Already?”  
“What’s going on?” It was Jaehee. “Are those… Ministry uniforms?”  
“Rika!”  
This time she stopped at your shout. She glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes were full of disdain. She kept walking after that.  
“Miss Kang?” Another voice stated. You swivelled around. What else could possibly be happening? You dreaded more terrible news. Before you stood a male nurse.  
“Yes?” Jaehee answered  
“Mr. Chairman has requested you come immediately.”  
“What’s going on?”  
“Mr. Han is out of surgery.”  
With that single sentence. You almost crashed into the floor. Your body jumped between two emotional extremes. It was Zen that caught you.  
“___? Are you okay?”  
“What’s his condition?” V asked. He stepped forward.  
“He made it.”

***

As the car rolled along, Rika rested her head against the back seat. The vehicle was a luxury. She knew instantly it wasn’t a real ministry car. The black leather upholstery was too well kept, and the car smelled new. The seat pockets in front of her were empty. She tried to relax as the ministry car drove down the highway. Ahead of her, one of the officers piloted the car. Another was next to him. There was a massive iron divider between her and them.

“Could I have the keys?” She asked. “Can’t say I enjoy being cuffed like this.”  
They didn’t look at her.  
“Excuse me?”

A key hit the seat next to her. It was a hassle, but she managed to free her wrists. She took a moment to massage the soreness out of them. Outside, buildings and typical city life continued. Seemed news about Mint Eye had not yet reached the world. She kept an attentive eye on which streets the car turned on until eventually there were none. The landmarks transformed into identical trees and stone paths.

“You’re Mr. Choi’s people aren’t you?”  
No answer.  
“Did he tell you not to speak with me?”  
One of the officers nodded, and Rika laughed.  
“Oh honestly?” She shuffled closer to the window. Tried to see their faces. “Do I look dangerous to you? Nothing’s going to happen from speaking with me.”  
“We have orders,” the driver said curtly. Those were the last words she earned from them. No matter how much she prodded, they didn’t budge afterwards. Three hours went by in utter, unbearable silence.

Her apprehension grew when the car slowed down and descended a slope. Sweat dampened her slim hands, and her heart thumped harder in her chest. Dawn had become morning, but that disappeared as they entered a tunnel. She clasped her hands tightly together against an onslaught of fear. She couldn’t afford to look afraid. She had no doubt about the kind of man Choi was. She’d heard all the tales from Saeyoung and Saeran of their youth alone. Showing weakness in her current situation — even a sliver — would ruin her chances of survival.

Her eyes slid to the two men. She kept her gaze neutral even as she imagined a being buried alive. It’d be quick work. She could already feel herself choking on soil. The ominous thunk of shovels similar to the clinks from the elixir of salvation.

The car stopped, and blinding floodlights flicked on. She barely had enough time to avert her eyes, and still, the imprint of white light blinded her. A gate creaked. The car moved again. She felt the driver parking and knew this was the end of the line. She looked at her reflection in the driver’s mirror. Saw fractures of her face thanks to the iron divider. She was perfectly calm as the driver stepped out and opened her door.

“We’ve arrived. Go into the house please.”  
She looked up at him and immediately noted the four extra men flanking him. Mentally she scoffed. She didn’t plan to run. Even if she’d entertained the idea, in the distance was the gate. It was too high to scale and far too sturdy. Even a transport truck would’ve succumbed to the will of the gate.

She stepped out gracefully and followed the man who’d been in the passenger seat. The house before them was as impressive as the entirety of Magenta, but she didn’t let it rattle her. She’d been to many expensive properties, and this wasn’t the best one. It didn’t even rank. The door opened before they’d reached the entrance. An elderly man greeted them. Rika felt his shallow glance. He didn’t stare too long. It was a pinprick to her nerves. The nervous gaze of someone who knew better than to observe.

“Upper floor,” the elderly man said. His voice was scruffy. Reminiscent of a smoker who’d quit after smoking too many cigarettes. Things proceeded. The inside of the house was spacious and just as lavish as it’s outside. She ascended a magnificent balustrade to the second floor. The walls were adorned with art. She had enough time to note each picture depicted a red-haired woman, but each of them was too beautiful to be Yun Hee Choi. She remembered exactly what Ms. Choi looked like: vividly. From her first day to her last day.

Finally, they stopped before a heavy oak door. She was gestured to enter and did so. The room was its own suite. Furnished with dark wood and luxurious velvets.

“I trust your ride here wasn’t unpleasant, Rika?” A voice she’d heard over the phone was now in her immediate vicinity.

She tried not to react as her eyes landed on Saejoong Choi in the flesh. One glance was all it took. He was stunning for a man his age and far surpassed every other candidate in regards to looks. She knew that wasn’t where it stopped. His golden gaze, although familiar, was entirely different from each of his sons. There was perfect clarity in them. As well as an ethereal intelligence. So methodical she honestly wondered if he was human at all.

“Would’ve been if I’d had a decent conversation,” she smiled.  
It won a hearty chuckle from the Prime Minister. “Would you like a drink?”  
“No thank you.”  
“Water?”  
“I’m not thirsty.”  
He crossed to the cellarette anyway and poured two glasses. “You’re not going to make me indulge alone, are you?”  
“I don’t drink.”  
He crossed the distance and offered her the cup. “You do now.” She knew better than to accept.  
“No thank you, Mr. Choi, but I do appreciate it.”  
He kept his smile. “I’m not a fan of poison. Please, don’t insult my goodwill gesture.”

Admonished, she took the glass from his hand. He sipped his beverage, while she stared at hers. He didn’t bother to check if she drank any. Finally, she did drink. Her eyes widened. It was fruit juice, but she didn’t know the fruit.

“Quite lovely isn’t it?” Yet he hadn’t even looked.  
“It is tasty,” she admitted. It reminded her that she hadn’t eaten the entire time she’d been in the hospital. “I’m afraid I’ve never had it before.”  
“Of course you haven’t. It’s my secret recipe,” Mr. Choi beamed. He grinned like an excited child. “One of the ingredients is Cherimoya.”  
“Did you have me escorted here to discuss fruit, Mr. Choi?”  
He set his beverage down on the table. His smile fell.  
“Did you not enjoy my jest?” Rika blinked. “Let an old man have his fun, huh? There’s always time for leisure in business.”  
“Your sons like to play jokes too. Seems that’s also a familial trait.” She sipped her beverage. “In fact, in this conversation alone I’ve noticed many similarities.”  
“Would you like a tour?”  
“We’re here to talk, Mr. Choi.”  
“It’s a waste to move onto business so quickly.” He closed the distance between them easily. Rika didn’t move as he invaded her personal space. She couldn’t back down. Couldn’t fear him. “We could have dinner. I’ve grown fond of mussel linguine recently.”  
“I appreciate your graciousness as a host, but I’m not interested.”  
“Hmm. I see.”

She met his gaze as he stood over her. He was completely relaxed. Not a hint of worry in his expression. No matter how long she stared at him, he didn’t break the silence. For a while, they were trapped in an uncomfortable purgatory of silence.

“Your sons—”  
“I would like to eat though.”  
She tried not to be flustered. He was doing it on purpose. She knew better than to react.  
“The more time we—”

He cupped her hand in his. It took everything not to jolt as he gently kissed the back of her left hand. He took his time about it too, that’s when she noticed. He’d already expected her not to react and was thoroughly enjoying himself.

“I’ll adjust my wording,” he expressed gently. “I’d like to treat you to dinner. Consider it a confirmation of our partnership.”  
“What—”  
“You have gorgeous hands.”

His golden eyes transfixed her in place. She was instantly sorry she’d met them because her efforts crumbled. Against her will, she blushed. She tugged her hand away. A flurry of emotions whirled through her; the forefront being shame. She’d allowed herself to be temporarily drunk on the gesture. Hypnotized by the dip he’d made to deliver the peck.

“Forgive me,” he said. His smile was softer this time around, and yet, significantly more effective. “I was in a rush to undo my earlier impoliteness. I—”  
He hadn’t expected the gun.  
“Back up,” Rika ordered. She pointed it straight at him. Mr. Choi raised his hands. He did as he was told.  
“There’s no need for that.”  
“Further,” Rika snapped. His steps back were easy. Too easy. “Stop right there! There’s good!”  
“Are you really planning to kill me in cold blood?”  
“If I need to.”  
“That’d be a shame. I quite like living,” Mr. Choi chuckled.  
“I didn’t come here to be played by you!”  
“Of course not.”  
“I need an escort out of here so I can track your twins down. Have you done what I asked?”  
“You wouldn’t be standing in this room if I hadn’t.”  
Rika took a step towards the door. “Good. You came through for me.”  
“We had a deal. I was unaware my death was included in it.”  
“Only if you try to stop me from leaving.”  
He gestured towards the door. His eyes fell on the gun. “By all means. Are you going to leave without dinner though?”  
“Stop joking around, Choi,” Rika hissed. “I’m here for business. Not your games.”  
“I didn’t mean to imply anything of the sort.”  
“Stay put. I’m leaving, understand?”  
“You act as though I’ve trapped you here.”  
“Haven’t you?” She shouted.  
All he did was smile. “Would you believe me if I said I didn’t?”  
“I know you’re up to something.”  
“Like aiding you as threatened?” He mentioned sarcastically.  
Rika glanced at the door. “Don’t send anyone after me.”  
“That’d be a waste of resources. You have nothing to worry about.” He stepped forward.  
“Don’t move!”  
“Why?” His grin broadened. “If you’re going to shoot me then do it.”  
“Don’t come any closer!”  
“Really?” He took another step.  
“I’ll shoot!”  
“Why are you hesitating when you're planning to kill me?” His steps became a full stride. Her eyes widened.  
She aimed and pressed the trigger. The gun didn’t go off. She realized her mistake too late. He pulled the weapon easily out of her hands despite her struggle to keep it. His golden gaze looked it over.

“Shame. You could’ve had me if you knew how this worked.” He tossed it onto the table. “No need for this.”

Rika darted for the door, but it didn’t yield. Her eyes widened further. She heard a click but didn’t dare turn around. Her mind blanked at the noise.

“We could’ve had a lovely dinner, Rika,” he said. His voice velvety and stern. “Suppose I will be dining alone tonight. Have it your way. Business it is.”  
“Mr. Choi…”  
“You could at least turn around. I’d feel regretful shooting a lovely woman in the back.” It wasn’t sincere at all.  
She turned albeit, very, very slowly. He pointed a different gun at her. It was much heftier than the police pistol she’d swiped from one of the officers.  
“You’re not going to kill me,” Rika declared confidently. A gunshot blew out the wall next to her. She screamed and covered her head.  
“Won’t I?” Mr. Choi smiled. Unlike her gun, the safety was off.  
“I wouldn’t have actually—”  
“I don't like doing this,” he spoke over her coldly. “So let's speed this along as a compromise. I have questions, and you're going to answer them. You'll get to live if you answer and speak only when I speak to you.”  
“Aren't you worried about information being leaked about you?”  
“Go ahead then. Would you like me to wait?” His eyes were as dead as metal. “It’d give me a bit of excitement.”  
“Choi—”  
The next gunshot splintered plaster into her hair. Rika trembled.  
“I let your first slip up go. Keep your mouth shut now. Where are my sons?”  
She was too terrified to answer.  
“I'll have to kill you if you don't answer.”  
She stared at him, but his eyes didn’t have humanity in them.  
“Hmm, well, that's a shame.” He aimed directly at her. “Seems you're of no use. Can't afford to waste any more time.”  
Her life flashed before her eyes.  
No bullet ripped through her.  
Mr. Choi broke out in laughter. “Or I would've said. I shouldn't be so hasty. I happen to like this jacket!”

Rika was frozen in placed as he eased off his coat. Her mind screamed at her to move, but she knew that’s what he expected. He’d planned a million alternate ways to kill her the second he’d looked at her. The moment she’d made the mistake of calling him. He tossed his coat towards the cellarette, and it made it.

“That’s better.” He trained the gun back on her with a curious eyebrow. “Weren’t you going to take that moment to run?”  
“Would it have mattered?” Her voice was eerily steady.  
A grin broke out on Mr. Choi’s face. “You can still try it and get your answer. I’ll even count if you like. Real slow.”  
“Is this fun for you?”  
“You were having a blast threatening my life earlier. We’ve only traded places, Rika. Times ticking. Now you speak.”  
“Are you trying to scare me? It'll take more than this. I've dealt with more interesting things than you in my lifetime.”

She went down with the next shot. It happened so fast she hadn’t processed it correctly. She tried to cry out, but the pain was too great. Only a weak croak left her. She touched her side, and her trembling, white hand came back crimson. Her mind repeated one word: Blood.

“You… You shot—”  
He stood over her like a shade. A dark shadow with a golden gaze.  
“My time is precious. Don’t waste it.”  
“C-Choi—”  
Her head wrenched back painfully when he yanked her hair. He whispered into her ear.  
“Every word that comes out of your mouth that isn’t about my sons is going to cost you dearly. It wastes my time, and it wastes your more limited time.”  
Her side was on fire. Real tears leaked down her face.  
“I thought you didn't get scared, Rika? What's this now?” He chuckled like the devil himself. “I’m not the scariest thing you’ve ever known, remember?” He moved closer. She felt the cool metal of the gun on her skin. “Don’t sob too hard, dear. I need to be able to understand you.”  
She’d been wrong to come here. Horrifically, awfully wrong to believe it’d been the best option.  
“Where are my sons?”  
“I-I don’t know.”  
“You don’t know?” He repeated. “Don’t be silly, Rika. I thought you were an intelligent girl. I’m going to have to hurt you now.”  
“Please, I really don’t know!”  
“Don’t you remember what you said on the phone?” She flinched when he moved. She didn’t want to be in pain.  
“I’m not lying!”  
“Just because it's not a lie, doesn't mean it's true. You've given me a vague idea, but you came here to tell me. Keep going.”  
“They were at the hospital, but Luciel would've left by now!”  
“Luciel?” Mr. Choi tested the name on his tongue.  
“S-Saeyoung. Saeyoung changed his name when he was baptized.”  
Mr. Choi’s eyes glittered. “And where did he go?”  
“I don't know,” Rika cried.  
“How could you not know? Would you like to try that again?”  
“I can bring him to you, I promise. Please!” He released her. And she curled in on herself.  
“It’s only a little bullet. Don’t be so dramatic,” he said.

She dared to look at him, but he was a monster. In his eyes were all the atrocities of mankind, and the capability to carry them out. She understood why Saeyoung and Saeran had been so terrified. Why their mother had become what she had. It had not been empty threats. Saejoong Choi was the devil himself. The door opened, and she recognized most of the men from earlier. Not a single one of them spared her a glance.

“Have you learned something from her?” One of the men asked.  
“Both of them were at the hospital.” Mr. Choi answered.  
“Our men swept the place. We didn’t find anyone.”  
Mr. Choi turned his eyes on her, and she flinched. Pain ripped up her side.  
“Were they there?”  
“Yes. They were there. I-I swear they were there.”  
“He’s probably in the immediate area. I need to know what he looks like, Rika.”  
“R-Red hair,” she stuttered.  
Mr. Choi snorted. He wasn’t impressed. “Even an imbecile could figure that out. Are you less than that, Rika?”  
“G-G-Golden eyes.”  
“Don’t you have any pictures you useless trash?” Mr. Choi screamed. She eased her phone out of her pocket. She nearly dropped it several times. It was slippery with her blood smeared over the screen, she didn’t dare hand it to Choi without wiping it off.

He stared at the phone for a long time. His deft fingers swiping through the photos she had of the twins. It only took him a moment to show them to his men.

“That’s who we’re looking for. Do what you need to.” Several men left the room, but four remained.  
“What of this woman?”  
“If we have her, they’ll come here. She has to live,” Mr. Choi paused. He looked her over. “Or at least seem alive.”  
Rika went cold all over.  
“Please… I can help you.”  
“You are helping me,” Mr. Choi chuckled. “As long as I have your body and your voice, you don’t really need to be alive for them to come here.”  
“They’re not that stupid.”  
“They shouldn’t be,” Mr. Choi gloated. “Pack her up.”

She didn’t have time to react. Struggling sent pain through her body. It was a joke how quickly the men taped and bound her.

Mr. Choi squatted in front of her. “You look much lovelier now. Docile. Fragile. What you really project yourself to be.”  
The men lifted her and dropped her into a crate. She cried out, but tape muffled each one.  
“Get rid of her. I never want to see her again until I need her.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
He bent over so his face was the last she would see. His twisted eyes were once again the perfect mask of a politician. All the cruelty disappeared.  
“I’ll have to cut this short. I’ve worked up quite a hunger.” He eased on his coat. “You see; I have several appearances to make. Oh but—” He smiled brilliantly, and was instantly a front-page photo of wonder. “I appreciate the tip, Rika. It was a pleasure.”  
The lid closed.


	39. Jumin's Route: 5

***Warning, the following chapter contains some graphic content. Please read with discretion.***

 

          Rika’s hands and ankles were still bound when the lid popped off the crate. She’d been trembling inside since she’d first heard the crowbar working at the cover. For the first time in years, she’d sincerely prayed to the god she’d first believed in. She didn’t want to see Saejoong Choi anymore. Not in this life or the next. Her eyes were closed tightly, but she couldn’t block out his profile. His aged, handsome face, and those clear golden eyes were burned into her mind. She could not unsee even as she pleaded to. The stale air chilled the sweat on her body.

“Get up.”  
A wave of relief swept through her when she didn’t hear Saejoong’s voice. Before her was one of his men. He was younger than her, and his eyes were the color of old metal. She stood on wobbly legs. The entire right side of her dress was stained with blood, but the bleeding had stopped on its own. Crimson contrasted viciously with her abnormally pale skin.

They’d moved her to a garage. Its floors were covered in dust, and scattered were peculiar bits of rusty barbed wire. Most of the walls were stained with graffiti. Dotted here and there were darker stains. The windows were too high to serve as an effective landmark. She flinched when the guard’s hand came near her. It didn’t stop him. He removed the tape from her mouth with a powerful tug. She cried out from the sudden pain and screamed when his knife swung towards her. Her arms flew up in a pitiful, instinctive defence. The knife severed the tape on her hands. In two swift moves, he’d replaced it with regular handcuffs. He did the same with her ankles.

“Where am I?” Rika croaked. “Where is this place?”  
“His benevolence has figured out a way you can be of use to him,” the guard answered. “Let’s go.”  
He didn’t wait for her to follow. Although he was the only one she saw, she knew better than to believe it was the two of them in this massive space. How far would she get if she ran? After a glance at the gun on the guard’s hip, she abandoned the thought. The most she could manage was a speedy shuffle, cuffed as she was. The guard wouldn’t hesitate to kill her, and she didn’t want to die. She followed him with no other choice.

“What’s happening?” Rika asked. “Can I… Can I please know where you’re taking me?”  
He didn’t answer, but she heard more footfalls in the silence. Behind her were three more guards. All of them were armed. Her eyes filled with tears. She kept walking. Each step making her stomach ache. She tried to stop but was pushed onward.

Finally, she asked in the dreadful silence, “Are you going to kill me?” Her voice was frail.  
“Keep going,” one of the guards ordered coldly.  
“I don’t want to die…”  
None of them answered her. She didn’t want to be another unidentified stain on their dusty floors.  
“Please,” she cried. “Please don’t do this. You can’t possibly want to do this.”  
Silence still. Her snivels were all that filled the garage.  
“They’re smart boys. They won’t come for a body.” she sobbed. “Tell him. Call Choi and tell him.”  
“Be quiet and get moving!”  
“I can tell him everything. Anything he wants. Please—I’m sorry for everything I’ve done. I—shouldn’t have threatened him. There’s another way this can go. Please!”

They shoved her into the car without warning. She crashed into the backseat. This time, it was a real ministry vehicle. She had a flicker of hope. None of the guards slipped inside. Instead, two men she didn’t recognize did. Both were clad in ministry uniforms. One of them had teal hair. Her eyes widened, and her hands shot towards the bars separating them.

“V!” The man turned. It wasn’t V. His glared cowed her backward. The car started in oppressive silence and pulled out of the garage. The heavy door clanged shut behind them as the vehicle pulled out onto the road. She recognized Seoul instantly. Knew they’re only a few miles from S. Medical Center. She wanted to live, and Choi was unpredictable. Yet, she didn’t know how to get herself out of this situation. The doors were locked: the glass reinforced. There was no chance she could escape.

“Is he taking me back to the hospital?” Rika asked hopefully. “Am I being turned over?”  
“Put on your seatbelt,” One of the men ordered.  
She complied with a nod and shaking hands. Outside, Seoul rolled by. She witnessed everyday life flitting past outside the window. Clusters of people laughing merrily. Friends accompanying friends. And lovers, playfully teasing one another: completely unaware of her plight. A new sense of dread made her stomach tight.

“Choi isn’t letting me go… Is he?”

The car drove on without an answer. Rika tried to breathe calmly, but a cramp formed in her terror. She leaned forward. Heard the droll of tires on asphalt. The chains of her cuffs rattled in time with the motion of the car. She murmured another prayer. Her ninetieth one that hour. The sky darkened as the clouds smothered the sun.

She didn’t see the truck speeding up alongside them, but felt the swerve of the ministry van when the driver almost lost control.

A truck rammed into the left side of the van. The breaks screamed when the officer stepped on them. He maneuvered the car and kept driving. A burst of swears erupted from the two men. Rika shot up in time to see the truck collide into the van again. Sparks flew as metal struck metal. The window beside her caved in an explosion of glass. She shrieked as the van teetered left and right, but kept its balance. It's left tires connected with the road again, and the driver floored the gas pedal. The van pulled ahead and swung in front of the truck. The truck steered wildly and spun into oncoming traffic to avoid slamming directly into the back of the van. A choir of horns and honks flooded the air. Several vehicles slammed on their breaks. Glass shattered in too many directions to pinpoint—But the truck didn’t hit a single car. It raced forward expertly. In the rearview mirror, Rika spotted a flash of red. Her eyes widened.

The truck turned sharply. She braced herself for impact. A violent crash of metal ripped through the air as the ministry van flipped over. It rolled three times before coming to a stop. Rika went deaf at the noise and rattled in her seat like a ragdoll.

When she came to a minute later, her entire world was sideways. Her ears were ringing. Searing pain throbbed from her side. She’d reopened the wound where the bullet had stuck her. Blood leaked down her thigh, but otherwise, she was unhurt. The two men piloting the car weren’t so lucky. She clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle a scream at what remained of them in the front of the van. Never in her life had she seen something so grotesque. She forced down a gag as her mind powered into overdrive. She needed to survive.

She fumbled for her seatbelt, and nearly crashed into the mass of metal to her right upon release. Now was her time to escape. There was a pileup of cars, and bystanders if she could get outside the van. She had to live. Jagged glass slashed her ankle as she clambered out of the broken window. Awaiting on the sidewalk was a crowd. Several of them were filming the commotion on their phones. Blood leaked down her face.

“Help me!” Rika screamed towards them. “Somebody help me!”  
The crowd moved at her voice. She saw everything. Her terror sharpening her senses. She staggered to her feet and bolted towards them like a gazelle: forgetting about her cuffed ankles. The asphalt came as a surprise when she crashed into it. It tore the delicate skin of her palms. Her next attempt to stand was a failure. She was too unsteady to make it to the sidewalk on her own. Her eyes darted around. The road was a disaster on both sides. Civilians shouted out to her, but all their words were a garbled mess.

“Help...” She begged. People began to rush towards her. Gunshots ripped through the air and stopped them in their tracks: chaos ensued. The crowd dispersed in a panic of shrieks and yells. Those who’d been running towards her changed their directions. She sank into herself as hundreds of rounds fired around her. Everybody, even the brave ones ran.

“Clear the area!” A voice hollered.  
“Secure the target.”  
Her freedom was so close. She only had to make it to the sidewalk. With a last burst of energy, she struggled to her feet. Desperately limped to freedom.

A firm hand seized her arm.

“No!” She fought. “Let me go! I need to get out of here!”  
“You’re coming with us, Rika.”  
Her eyes shot open at her name. She thrashed harder. “I’m not coming with you! I’m not going back there!” Her gaze sank into everyone who’d glanced. She was tugged helplessly in a direction she didn’t want to go.  
“No!” She had a lapse of judgement when she saw her captor. He had shockingly red hair. A cloth closed over her mouth, and though she struggled, she couldn’t free herself. She had enough time to register the face. It wasn’t Saeyoung or Saeran. The man had red hair, but his eyes weren’t gold. It wasn’t either of the twins.

* * *

        “Han, could you spare a moment for me?” A man in a black uniform called out. Jumin’s father turned towards the voice. He acknowledged the gentleman before returning to the nurse.  
“Dr. Kung expects he’ll be moved to the surgical ICU within the next fifteen minutes.”  
“When can I see him?”  
“Around that time,” the nurse informed. “Respectfully, Mr. Han, your son’s pulled through, but it may be awhile before he should have visitors. He’s no longer being intubated but is still under sedation until this afternoon. I’d suggest giving him more time unless he states otherwise.”  
Mr. Han nodded. “I understand. I don’t wish to push him the moment he wakes up.”  
“He seems to have an entire entourage of visitors.” The nurse smiled. His gaze landed on RFA. Then flowed over to each of their respective parents. Lastly, his gaze slipped over Sarah and Glam. “Friends of his?”  
“To my knowledge, yes.”  
“Is there anything else I can do for you?”  
“Depends, is there anything else I should know?”  
The nurse mulled for a moment. “None I can think of at the moment.” The nurse glanced at the man now standing next to Mr. Han. “You seem to have business. I’ll take my leave now.”  
“Thank you.”  
The nurse smiled, bowed, then strode away. Mr. Han noted when the other girl in RFA stopped him. She chatted to the nurse, and he seemed happy to answer her flurry of questions. He’d discovered her name was ___ thanks to Jaehee’s report. It was a brief thought before he turned to the man who’d called him. This time around, his eyebrows lifted with surprise.

“Seung, I apologize for making you wait.”  
“Think nothing of it,” Mr. Keun replied. “I understand you’re going through a difficult time. I heard you and your son were in this hospital, so I decided to pay you a quick visit. It’s been ages since we’ve spoken.”  
“You didn’t have to go through the trouble. You’re a busier man than me.”  
“Nonsense. I always have time for an old friend. Especially in a time of crisis.”

Jumin’s father stared at the man before him. Keun Seung was the lead of the first division belonging to the Ministry of Justice. He was a grey-haired man with impenetrable brown eyes. The kind of man you’d expect hadn’t smiled throughout his entire life. It would’ve been an oddity to be embraced by Keun, had he not known the man from the neighbouring university during his college days.

“The crisis is over,” Mr. Han informed. “He’ll be moved soon, and awake within a few hours.”  
“That’s fortunate news. I’ve always thought your son was remarkable.”  
“How is your wife?” Mr. Han inquired. “Does your daughter still do embroidery?”  
“Jii Su still complains about my late nights. I’m home by dinner time these days. Just as the brunt of rush hour begins.”  
“That’s not late.”  
“Try telling her that.”  
Mr. Han snorted. “And Hana?”  
“She’s in an upcoming exhibition. The featured artist actually. I still reckon she should’ve taken law.”  
“Well, as long as her pursuits are fruitful.” He glanced over his shoulder. Upon seeing Glam preoccupied with Sarah, he decided a short walk couldn’t hurt. His second motive being the questions he had for Keun. Seung wasn’t a man who turned up when all was well.

“Would you like a coffee?” Mr. Han offered.  
“I had tea earlier, but I wouldn’t mind a beverage for tonight.”  
They began walking.  
“Long evening ahead?”  
“I intend to be home an hour later than my usual time.”  
“Did you come for a visit?”  
“I’m here on business. I’ll admit the visit was a secondary thought. Yet, no less important.”  
“I’m glad you stopped by, regardless of prior intention.”  
“Once your son recovers, perhaps you’d come for dinner? My wife would be elated to see how Jumin’s turned out.”  
“I’ll mention it to him when it’s appropriate.”  
“No rush,” Mr. Keun said gently. Then added, “My daughter was fond of him as well. I’m certain she’s curious.”  
“I’ll mention that to him as well,” Mr. Han smiled professionally. “It’s odd for the ministry to visit the hospital. Has something happened?”  
Mr. Keun’s strides slowed, but Mr. Han matched his pace easily as though they’d always been going that speed. He knew what he’d implied.  
“I can’t share confidential information. Although I’m tempted. You’ve been a decent friend to me, Han.”  
“Suppose it’s serious?” Mr. Han asked. Clasped hands behind his back.  
“Well, I have no reason to visit when things are going well.” They’d shared the same thought.  
“Will it take time away from your family?”  
“Only for the next week or so.”  
“A few extra hours a week is an eternity for Jii Su,” Mr. Han reminded comically.  
“True. However, the situation is delicate this time. She’ll have to endure it even if it upsets her.”  
“I presume any cults are a delicate situation.”  
Mr. Keun sighed, “Yeah. Certainly not the usual.”  
“Is Rika a difficult suspect?”  
Mr. Keun frowned. In the end, he sighed again. “Do you and your son have ties to that girl?”  
Mr. Han’s heart sank at the confirmation. “So, you came for her then. Should I be worried if my son does have ties to her?”  
“What was she to him?”  
After thinking, Mr. Han couldn’t pinpoint it. Jumin had spoken of Rika, and perhaps in the past he’d considered his son infatuated with her. Yet, he wasn’t completely certain.

“Friends, and colleagues,” He answered finally.  
“RFA?”  
“That’d be the one.” Mr. Keun’s expression didn’t change. “Should I be worried?”  
The two men stopped when Keun set his hand on Mr. Han’s shoulder.  
“She’s involved with two international terrorists. As of now, it’s better not to know her. I don’t want to see C&R get backlash from this.”  
He’d expected a lot to come from Seung’s mouth, but he hadn’t expected that.  
“I beg your pardon? Terrorists?”  
Seung’s voice dropped lower. Han barely heard him. “She’s already been escorted away.”  
“Witness protection?”  
Keun shrugged. “Something like that.”  
“What’s going on, Seung?”  
“Witness protection,” he stated succinctly.  
“You’re aware that girl started a cult, yes?”  
“I read the report.”  
“It’s come to my attention she harmed my son. As well as many, many others.”  
They continued walking. “You won’t see her again if that’s what you’re interested in.”  
“Is she going to be prosecuted?”  
“Already has been.”  
“Things don’t move that quickly, Seung.” Mr. Keun’s hands sank into his pockets. They arrived at the cafe and stood in line. “Seung?”  
“Don’t go near this, Han,” he warned. “Keep your son, and anybody you care about far away from this. Understand? This is outside the civilian realm.”  
“I was unaware I was a mere civilian.”  
“True,” Mr. Keun agreed. “However, we’re speaking about people capable enough to kidnap your son, several hundred others, and run a functioning cult. That nobody knew about, may I add. That’s at base level.”  
Mr. Han didn’t reply. His eyes wandered to the beverage menu.  
“Is that your third reason for visiting me?”  
“I respect you and your son,” Seung answered vaguely. The sentence carried multiple warnings. “It’s already taken care of. Let it go, and go on with your life.”  
“Without answers?”  
“Sometimes that’s how life is.”  
“Would you like a dark roast?” Mr. Han inserted suddenly. “Two creams?”  
“You still remember, huh?” Mr. Keun smiled.  
“It’s your trademark.”

He purchased the drinks and they began their slow walk back. The hospital was a rush of colours as people darted about.

“I still can’t believe what I saw,” Mr. Han said. “I met Rika a handful of times, but she didn’t strike me as someone capable of those things. Terrorists?”  
Mr. Keun’s eyes gave nothing away. “You’d be a fool to take everyone you meet at face value. And like me, you're no fool, Han.”  
“Rika has a certain magnetism that sucks you in. I can’t explain it.”  
“She’s most likely not the leader of all this.”  
“Are you certain? I’ve heard something different.”  
“She was threatened. That’s why she’s in our custody now.”  
“Threatened by whom?”  
“I can’t tell you that.”  
Mr. Han stopped in the hallway. He studied Keun for some time, then said, “What’s going to happen to her?”  
“Do you really want the answer to that?”  
“I feel I should know incase my son asks. As wretched as things are, they were friends once. Jumin knows how to take information at face value. He’s been doing so ever since he could communicate.”  
“You’ve been a friend to me, Han. I know you’re close to this, but I can’t protect you if you decide to pry. Unfortunately, I can’t let you know any more than this.”

Mr. Han saw Keun’s nerves. His tight grasp deformed his coffee cup. Mr. Han knew exactly how much it took to head the Ministry of Justice. It wasn't a job for the faint of heart. If anything unnerved Keun, it'd have to be a true terror. Inhuman in nature, and otherworldly in appearance.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you or your son. Forget about the girl, and leave the cult to the ministry.”  
“Will you need to talk to my son?”  
“Eventually, but I’ll try to steer it away from that possibility. Talking with her should be enough.”  
Mr. Han nodded. “Very well.”  
“You’ll lose your son twice if he gets involved,” Seung warned again. “You’ve done a lot for me, Mr. Han. Don’t put yourself in this fire.”  
“I understand.”  
Seung offered Mr. Han a smile, but it was as hideous as he remembered. Seung’s face wasn’t made for more than one expression.  
“Thank you for the coffee.”  
“I’ll expect dinner in the near future.”

They parted ways.

* * *

        “I still don’t think you should be there on your own,” Vanderwood said over the earpiece to Luciel. Luciel knew his partner wasn’t smiling. Vanderwood had looked tired earlier when they’d been at the safehouse, but he sounded lively now.

“Technically I’m not alone,” Luciel answered. “I have you on the other side of this call.”  
Vanderwood sighed. “You seem to have a real death wish these days, you know that?”  
“Well, I haven’t died yet.”  
“Don’t push your luck, Luciel. That medicine took a lot out of you.”  
“I won’t,” he answered, as he stepped off the elevator towards Rika’s apartment. He input a few commands on his new phone and disabled the security system.  
“Then why did you tell me to stay here? You need all the help you can get.”  
“You’re only thirty minutes away, Vanderwood. Besides, I need you to make sure the data gets deleted properly. There can’t be any traces in the app.”  
“What an excuse. I’m on babysitting duty. That’s why you left me behind.”  
“I’ll be back before Saeran wakes up, and he can’t be left alone right now.”  
“He doesn’t look like he’s waking up anytime soon. Trust me.”  
“Then technically you’re not babysitting,” Luciel beamed.  
“Har dee har,” Vanderwood quipped. “You’re absolutely hilarious. I suppose you intend to be a comedian for your next job?”  
“I’d get better benefits.”  
Vanderwood scoffed. “Get in, get out, and come straight back. I mean it, Luciel.”  
“Roger roger.”

After adjusting his pair of black gloves, Luciel punched in the code for the apartment building. He glanced up at the camera he’d seen ___ on many times. He waved.

“If you have time to wave, you have time to move faster,” Vanderwood reprimanded.  
“And you were supposed to be looping the feed so it’s not live.” Luciel covered his body. “I feel so exposed. What are you going to do now if I can never marry?”  
“Dump you in the trash where you belong.”  
Luciel grinned. “You’re worried about me aren’t you?”  
“Like hell. If you weren’t worth your salt, I wouldn’t be wasting my time right now.”  
Luciel slipped into the apartment.  
“I need you alive and well to deal with the agency. Don’t do anything stupid.” With a sigh, Vanderwood added, “And you need someone watching your back.”  
“Well, I’ve certainly had enough knives in it lately.”  
“Yeah,” Vanderwood mumbled. “You shouldn’t be pushing yourself this hard.”  
“Thanks, Madam.”  
“Don’t call me that.”

The apartment looked exactly like he remembered for the most part. The differences were in the obvious struggle between ___ and Saeran that’d taken place. He found ___’s phone on the ground in pieces and frowned. She was back at the hospital with the rest of RFA. He crouched down and gazed at the phone. His chest tightened.

“Luciel?”  
“Still alive.”  
“What do you see?”  
“Not much I didn’t know already,” he stood. The ache remained.  
“And the documents you went in for?”  
“Hold on a sec.”

He crossed to the cabinets first and riffled through them. When nothing came up he moved to the bedside table. Then the safe.

“Anything?” Vanderwood wondered.  
“Opening the safe.”  
“Do you know the—”  
“Open.”  
“Ah. What’s inside?”  
“Documents.” Luciel eased the shoulder bag he’d been carrying onto the floor and placed each of them inside.  
“Sounds like you’re taking all of them.”  
“Better safe than sorry.”  
“Will they be able to make a case against the blonde without those documents?”  
He didn’t reply immediately. He cleaned out the safe.  
“Luciel?”  
“I’ll send what’s necessary later. Saeran is my first concern.”  
Vanderwood hummed, but other than that, he didn’t comment.  
“Mint Eye is some particularly damning evidence already. I doubt there’s much here they wouldn’t find there,” Luciel continued.  
“Don’t tell me that’s your next stop?”  
“For your benefit, I won’t answer that.”  
Vanderwood sighed. “Well, RFA isn’t really my problem. I have enough to deal with.”

Luciel continued through the apartment and collected every sheet of paper. He took the binders and journals. The faxes and notepads. All the scraps in the garbage and the shredder. Any stray sheet or strip found its way into his bag. He cleaned up ___’s cell phone too in case it had anything on it. He paused when he came across the original documents for Mint Eye. Beneath it, was a slim black journal with orange decals.

“What is this…?”  
“Luciel? What’s going on?”  
“I found some kind of journal. It’s signed with an initial R…”  
“Must belong to Queen bee.”  
Luciel flipped it open and began reading.

“What’s inside? More juicy secrets?” Vanderwood imparted.  
“Concepts for building RFA.”  
“Nothing about your brother?”  
“Not so far.” Luciel faltered when he turned to the next page. He recognized his codename.  
“Seems like you found something?”  
“A clover… And she wrote I wasn’t an optional choice for joining RFA.”  
“I see.”  
“There’s snipped articles in here too. About her and V. About Jumin. There’s one here on Zen.” Luciel’s breath halted when he spotted a familiar article.  
“Something else about you written there?”  
He flipped the page. “It’s nothing.”  
“More secrets I imagine?”  
“There are articles about the other members.”  
“I’m sure you’re enjoying your light reading, but you do need to get out of there soon.”  
“I know.” Yet, Luciel kept reading. He’d reached Rika’s personal thoughts about V. When he finished reading a chill slithered down his back. He grappled with grief, but finally, haphazardly shoved the journal into his bag as well. He found more on his second search through the apartment. At that time he moved the furniture. Once he finished, he sat down at the computer and booted it up.

“You sound like you’re finishing,” Vanderwood commented.  
“I need to wipe the desktop,” Luciel replied. He logged in and began the system wipe.  
After a moment Vanderwood spoke again, “What’d you find in that journal?”  
“Nothing you need to worry about.”  
“More on your brother?”  
“No.”  
“Stuff on you?”  
Luciel’s hand tightened around the mouse. “I should’ve never trusted Rika. She’s completely unstable.”  
“You didn’t know,” Vanderwood comforted.  
“I didn’t know or I didn’t want to know?” Luciel articulated. Anger choked him. “There’s a difference.”  
“What’s done is done, Seven.”  
“I was wondering when you were going to call me that again.”  
“Well, since you’re retiring soon, I thought you’d prefer not to hear it. Lots of people have been calling you Luciel. So, I figured you preferred to hear that.”  
“No,” he answered. He closed his eyes against the ache. “I don’t. I won’t be connected to them anymore. None of this would've happened if I'd kept it that way from the start.”  
“You know… The leader of RFA, G or whatever his name was?”  
“You mean V?”  
“Yeah. I overheard your conversation with him.”  
“Let’s not talk about this, okay?”  
“I get it,” Vanderwood said.  
Luciel paused for a long time. Too long. “Hey, Vanderwood…?”  
“Yeah?”  
“If I told you my actual name, would you…” Vanderwood was quiet on the other end.  
“Would I?”  
“Nevermind,” Luciel laughed away. He didn’t know what he’d been thinking. “Forget I mentioned it.”  
“Seven or Luciel?”  
“Neither. I’ll pick a new one. I’m tired of both of those.”  
“Understandable.”  
Luciel leaned back in the chair. His eyes scanned the screen as the computer flicked off.  
“Did you think of one?”  
“Salem,” Luciel whispered. “I think I’ll go with that.”  
“Bye bye to your old identity.”

The computer flicked back on with brand new setup instructions. Luciel inserted a USB drive and transferred a virus. It was custom made. The screen distorted into angry blue pixels, and the entire system died. It’d never come back again.

“Sayonara,” Luciel said. He stood and slung the bag over his shoulder. “I’m heading out now. Everything’s done. Can you turn on my other laptop? I'll start working on the counter for the agency now.”  
“Alright,” Vanderwood noted. “It’s going to be weird for me to call you Salem.”  
Luciel laughed. “We’ve shared many passionate name swaps. Why would it be weird now?”  
“It's always weird with you.”  
Luciel smiled for real, just a bit. “I’ll be out of your hair as soon as we deal with the agency. Don’t worry much about it. How’s Saeran?”  
“Sleeping Beauty? He’s fine.” A sharp breath left Vanderwood. Luciel tensed.

“Vanderwood? Is everything okay? Is it Saeran?”  
“No. Something wild is on the news…”  
“What happened?” He asked as he opened the door to the apartment.  
“Someone attacked a Ministry van.”  
“What?”  
“Wasn’t Queen bee taken into custody by them?”  
“I thought the police had her? What do you mean the Ministry?” A thought clicked into Luciel’s head. “Wait… The Ministry took Rika?”  
“You mean they had Rika. Someone else has her now. There’s some terrible footage from witnesses. Gunfire and a sixteen vehicle pile up, but,” Vanderwood paused. His voice came back stern. “There’s a manhunt for the two men that took her. One has red hair, and the other…” Vanderwood didn't need to continue. Luciel picked on his cue even as his lungs stopped. There was only one person he knew who’d send out a description like that. It was too convenient for the ministry to have Rika. He rushed for the stairs over the elevator. His mind snapped to RFA, and powered through his options. He didn't want to believe his past had caught up with him.

“Any hint of the agency?” Luciel asked.  
“There is one, but it's not ours.”  
“How long ago was that?”  
“Roughly fifty minutes. Gunshots were fired after a black truck flipped the van over.”  
“Where was it?”  
“Ninety-six miles from the S. Medical Center.”  
“In what direction?”  
“West.”  
When Luciel threw open the back door of the apartment complex, he slipped back inside. Vanderwood heard him swear.  
“What?”  
“Kill the feed,” Luciel ordered.  
“Done. What’s your situation? Should I get ready?”  
“There’s ministry vans outside. How could they know Rika’s address…?” he swore.  
“Well, if they took Queen bee, it’s natural they’d come to search her place.”  
“Dammit,” Luciel swore again. He darted back up the stairs. His mind dissected the floor plans of Rika’s apartment complex.  
“I’m on my way.”  
“No. Don’t leave Saeran alone! I’ll find a way out. Maybe—” Luciel stalked along the hallway. “There’s two apartments that aren’t occupied. Both tenants moved recently. I’ll lay low in one of them for now. They’re only going to look in Rika’s apartment.”  
“Isn’t there another way?”  
“There aren't enough exits.” Luciel broke into an empty apartment. He knew the doorknob model’s release code. The door locked behind him. From the window, he could see Ministry vans at the south exits too. Among them were police cars. They were making a blockade.  
“It’s surrounded, Vanderwood.”  
“Closest rooftop?”  
“Too far to jump, and I didn’t bring gear. I enjoy having working legs,” Luciel laughed uneasily. He listened to the hallway. A tingle slid along his shoulders. “I don’t hear anything. None of them are coming inside.”  
Vanderwood was quiet. “Seven, that black truck is outside the building.”  
Luciel’s eyes widened. He glanced out the window. Adrenaline shot through his system when police cars started backing away. Everyone was running from the building. He darted for the door.

A succession of loud booms shook the building. The entire complex vibrated, and he sprinted. He didn’t hear Vanderwood’s shouts. The building cracked loudly around him. Luciel was already at the staircase. He took the stairs four at a time. The flight he’d cleared collapsed beneath him and the entire building tilted. He was slammed against the concrete wall so hard it winded him. Cost him precious time.

The stairs before him dropped away and joined the rubble. He threw himself across the gap, and would’ve lost his balance if not for the remaining jagged railing. Dust rushed towards him in the wild explosion. A chunk of ceiling narrowly missed him. He took the collapsing steps six at a time. A miraculous feat his adrenaline fueled. He slammed into the rooftop door and careened into the ground. Rode the sideways momentum. Tilting and shifting his body till he slid on his bottom. The building was dropping faster than he could run. Rika’s apartment complex crashed into the next building. He made a desperate leap. Curled in for impact. His body careened into the glass of the neighbouring apartment and he went clean through. A cry ripped from him when he collided with the awaiting furniture.

For an entire minute he gasped for air, but his lungs didn’t expand. His body nearly went into shock. He couldn’t die here. Not after he’d finally found Saeran.

“Luciel?” Vanderwood shouted. “Luciel!”  
“Van—” He coughed violently. Choked on the air he’d managed to breathe. At least one of his ribs was broken.  
“I’m already on the road. Hear me? Hold on!”  
With a ragged gasp, Luciel forced himself to his feet. He went down again at the searing pain.  
“I’m coming,” Vanderwood yelled. “Don’t do anything stupid!”  
Luciel gritted his teeth. He would stand. His body obeyed. The rest of Rika’s apartment was coming down. He could not stay in one place if he wanted to live. He hobbled to the door. Rubble hurtled into the space he’d just occupied. He tried to open the door, but he couldn’t feel his left arm. It was limp, and useless at his side. His eyes widened. Smoke and dust billowed upwards; blocked out the sky and light. Rika's building was no more.

“Vanderwood,” he gasped. “Second….” He slumped against the door. The pain was excruciating. “Build...ing.”  
“I’m on my way. I promise I’m on my way! Don’t die on me, you understand?”  
“Don't leave Saeran! Go back!”  
“What? Do you know what kind of situation you're in?” Vanderwood yelled before he swore. “Unbelievable.”  
“If something happens to him, this'll be for nothing!”  
“And if you die, I’m screwed!”  
“I'll make it out of here,” Luciel assured.  
“And how are you going to accomplish that without me?”  
“I need to. So, I will.” Luciel laughed even though his vision was blurry. “I’ll make it.”  
“You crazy bastard. Don’t be stupid. I’m coming for you, so just focus on staying alive.”  
“Don’t come. Don’t leave Saeran. I’m still alive.”

Luciel opened the door with his right hand and stumbled out into the hallway. He grimaced at the amount of blood trickling from him. It made his fingertips cold. Working his phone out of his pocket, Luciel called for his car. Then he kept going. He could feel the shards of glass with each step. It hurt more now that he was moving.

“Saeran…” Luciel rasped. “Don’t leave Saeran—”  
“Okay!” Vanderwood yelled at him. “I won’t.”  
“Thank you.” Luciel smiled weakly. He hobbled down the hallway, but his vision was blurry. He had to lean his weight against the wall. “This is just another… bump… in the… road.”  
“Exactly,” Vanderwood agreed. “Stay with me.”  
“The… exit…” Luciel gasped sharply. His legs collapsed under him. An agonizing cough sent him to the floor.  
“Luciel!” He tried to respond. Only a garbled sound left him. “Don’t you dare,” Vanderwood cursed. “Hold on. Please hold on.”  
Luciel forced himself to his feet again with a cry. “I’m fine… Just don’t—”  
“Yeah, Saeran. Don’t leave him. Christ, I got it!”

He continued his slow descent down the hallway. One foot in front of the other.

“…Outside?” he asked.  
“They’re flocking back to the apartment. Nobody’s headed towards that building for now, but it won’t last. You need to hurry.”

Time moved in slow motion. For three seconds the hallway stretched into an endless corridor. He made it to the elevator. Ground his teeth to remain standing as he rode it down. Even the gentle pressure, made his head spin.

“Where are you, Luciel? They’re moving in your direction.” Vanderwood warned.  
His first attempt at speech failed miserably. He was too dizzy.  
“If you don’t respond I’m coming for you.”  
“Moving… like Usain Bolt… through the… first floor.”  
“You’re not funny,” Vanderwood snapped.  
Luciel forced back a laugh. He needed all his energy. He was in agony. The emergency exit struggled open as he leaned on it. He grimaced at the tail of blood he’d left behind him.

“There…goes subtly…”  
“How far away did you park?” Vanderwood asked.  
“Too far,” Luciel groaned. He was starting to wane. Even with agency training, he had nearly fifteen kilometres of walking. He knew better than to attempt it. “Car… should….be here… soon.”  
Vanderwood whistled. “You intend to drive in that condition?”  
“Only need… to get inside…. Set… coordinates.”  
“I get what you mean. Save your breath.”  
His phone chimed when his car was outside. He staggered over and fell against it. The richeting pain that shredded his nerves filled him with instant regret. He dropped in the backseat with the bag attached to him. There was no energy to do much. His hands shook terribly as he punched in the commands. The door locked, and the car began moving.

“Hey?” Vanderwood called. “You made it?”  
“Special...delivery...me incoming…”  
Vanderwood snorted. “Express shipping?”  
Luciel barely managed to smile. The exhaustion claimed him. His world went black.

* * *

        “Jumin? It’s time for you to wake up. I came to visit you.” He dreaded each visit. When he finally glanced up, Rika was before him. This time was different than the others. Seated before him, she petted a white cat in her lap.

His voice was weak. “Elizabeth… 3rd?”  
Rika smiled gently at his reaction. “She does look a lot like her, doesn’t she? I thought seeing a cat would lift your spirits.”  
“Is this your new strategy…?” Jumin coughed. His throat had never been so dry in his entire life.  
“I don't have a strategy, Jumin. I came for a friendly visit.”  
“Why are you visiting me when I don't wish to see you?”  
“They leave you alone when I'm in here, right? The disciples.”  
“My most unpleasant visits come from you.”  
A soft laugh left her. “They're memorable for me too. You don't know how much I've missed you, Jumin. Our friendship fell apart thanks to V, but we can fix it, and catch up on missed time. You still have Elizabeth, don't you? I’ve been terribly curious. I always thought you’d make a perfect pair. You're probably very fond of her nowadays. So, I brought this beauty.” Rika gestured towards the cat in her lap. He knew better than to stare. Rika’s end goal was to break him. He didn’t stare longer than he had to.

There was a frown in her voice as she spoke, “I know she's not Elizabeth 3rd, but they're remarkably similar looking. She's beautiful.”  
“Don't say her name. You don't deserve to.”  
“I picked out Elizabeth 3rd for you, remember? It's only fair that I get to speak about her.”  
“That's enough. Leave Rika. I’m tired of your entitlement.”  
“If I leave the disciples will come in.”  
“I'd prefer that than to hear you talk about Elizabeth 3rd.”  
She was silent for a while. Her gaze examining every inch of him. “Don’t you want to go back to C&R? Wouldn’t you like to see Elizabeth?”  
He didn’t answer her.  
“Seems I touched a sensitive spot,” Rika sighed. “I'm sure you've already thought about what I’m going to say, but I’ll say it anyway. What is your plan once you leave here, Jumin?”  
“To erase every trace of this place.”  
It won a laugh from Rika. “I was referring to what comes afterwards? Once ___ stays with Luciel; even though you'd like to have her for yourself. Have you thought about what’ll become of you? Are you going to reconcile with V, even though you'll never be able to trust him again?”  
“That's my decision. I won’t discuss it with an outsider.”  
Rika flinched at his comment. “Outsider?” she’d repeated with a shaky smile. “You act as though we’ve never been close, Jumin. I don’t like hearing that. I wish you wouldn’t say things that make me sad.”  
“If this is who you are, then I never truly knew you.”  
“Just like V?”  
“Jihyun is a separate subject.”  
“How am I any different from him?”  
“You two are galaxies apart.”  
“Because you can bear your soul to him?” Rika countered. “I’m offering that too, Jumin. V and I aren’t so different in that regard.”  
“Jihyun didn’t start a cult.”  
“He also didn’t stop mine.”  
Jumin’s jaw tightened at that harsh truth. “In his own way, perhaps he tried to.”  
“Tell yourself that, but I have a feeling you know the truth. Even if you want to reconcile, he’s too pathetic. He won’t let you. Even if you beg him.”  
“You don’t need to know what’ll happen to our friendship.”  
“And what of Elizabeth 3rd? I picked her out for you. You plan to have things go back to normal? How are you going to accomplish that? Each time you look at her, you’re going to see me. Think you'll be able to keep her after that? I think not. She'll remind you too much of me.”

She took her time petting the cat who looked an uncanny amount like Elizabeth 3rd.

“I hope you won’t throw away my goodwill gesture, Jumin.” She gazed off into space as she said it. “She’s so soft. I'm certain Elizabeth 3rd’s fur is even softer since it's you taking care of her. Who will you have left if you get rid of her?”  
He said nothing.  
“Jumin? Why won't you say anything?”  
“Is there a need for me to answer you?”  
Rika stroked the cat. “I’m trying to help you.”  
“Then release RFA.”  
“You keep saying that, but I believe we should think about this together, Jumin. Let's be objective and weigh our pros and cons.”  
He sighed, and Rika went on.

“Why do you have to be alone? Why can't there be someone who understands you and loves you? Are you going to waste away on this planet without having love from another human your entire life? Even while others around you grow and start their own families? You think you're struggling with yourself now,” Rika paused meaningfully. “I wonder what it'll be like then? Much like when V drifted away from you to pursue me, the effect will be similar: but with everyone else in your life. Think about it and answer me.”  
He didn’t comment on that either.  
“Unimaginable loneliness,” Rika continued perversely. “Isn’t that your first thought? Have you already reserved yourself to that life? Can’t you see that's weakness, Jumin? I know how much you’re breaking inside. I know that loneliness.”  
“What are you? When did you become like this?”  
“I realized how this world works. You can live your life two ways. Take or be taken from. Strike first or be struck.” Rika’s eyes darkened. “There's no grey area.”  
“Your thinking is tremendously flawed.”  
“No. The only way to keep your independence is to make other people dependant on you. You're a perfect example of it. At C&R people always need you even if they don't want to. Even if they detest you. The more you're relied on, the more freedom you have. People depend on you for their prosperity, and prosperity leads to happiness. Even when you were trapped with RFA you did what you liked.”  
“I did not,” Jumin corrected.  
“Didn't you? Who was there to stop you? Zen? I've seen the footage. He fell out of favour for opposing you, but that wasn't the case in reverse. Why do you think that is? It’s because everyone relied on you more than him.”  
“I was helping RFA. There was no hidden motive.”  
“I don’t believe you,” Rika giggled. “Can you wholeheartedly say your intentions weren't out of self-interest? You could've done so much differently.”  
“I did everything for RFA.”  
“Even pulling ___ close to you? Technically, you could’ve stormed V’s room together, but you didn’t. You took the chance to become closer to ___.”  
“We needed to distract Saeran.”  
“And when you sent Yoosung away and held ___’s hand?”  
“I examined her wound.”  
“But the three of you could’ve gone downstairs together. Are you aware of what happened to Yoosung while you decided to be selfish?” She leaned forward. “Are you curious what befell him while you stole that moment with ___? It would’ve helped RFA more if you’d never split up. You know that. You’re not a fool, Jumin.”  
“I did everything to help RFA.”  
“Even though you sent Yoosung to his doom? You had to have known. Especially after what’d just happened. Yoosung’s not nearly as resilient as ___!”  
“I—”  
“And pressing ___ against you helped RFA how?” She added frostily. “Or did you conveniently forget that? What’s your excuse for that one?”  
Instead of answering, he stared at her. “Just how much have you seen?”  
“Everything,” Rika declared. Every piece of her focus centred on him. “So tell me, how did that help you save RFA? I'm interested.”  
“There's no point arguing with you. You already have your heart set on delusions.”  
“Your argument is full of holes, Han Jumin. That's why you won't say anything. Anyone who looks closely can see it. Anyone who’s not completely dependant on you, of course.”  
“I'm not going to prove myself to you. It's nonsensical to correct you.”  
“You're guilty,” Rika stressed. “More guilty than anyone else in RFA.”  
“I had a moment of weakness,” Jumin finally addressed. He said nothing more. Rika blinked.  
“Only a single moment?” Rika leaned back. She closed her eyes and relaxed. “We should go back to the day she kissed Zen. Was it necessary for you to drink that night? To expose your emotions to her? I know you, Jumin. Even when your father does something you don't like, you reserve yourself and don't bother to show your displeasure. You brace yourself. But that tactic doesn't apply to ___.”  
“My father loses his reason. ___ has hers.”  
“Isn't that your excuse? You enjoyed it. You showed her because she understands you.”  
“That had nothing to do with it.”  
“Then why didn't you send her away? If it isn't true, you would've. You have no issue hurting anyone's feelings, but you're careful around her.”  
“Is this going to continue much longer?”  
“You boast, but you wouldn’t send her away if she comes to you.” Rika sighed again. Her gaze flashed to disgust. “Really you’re a hypocrite, and you won’t even admit it. I feel sorry for Zen.”  
“If you have nothing else to say, then leave. I’m not interested in hearing you twist my actions into what you’d like them to be.”  
She smiled leisurely. “They were already like that. I’m only calling you out.”

He didn’t react. No matter what he said, Rika would change it into something else.

“You look nervous. Are you realizing yourself what your sins are?”  
“I do not wish to speak with you. This is what you do.”  
“You know, Jumin, even if you lie to RFA who’s going to speak against you and get away with it? You and I know how the world works. We're so alike, Jumin. We're in positions of power, and everyone else scrambles around us. V depends on me for his happiness, and look what happened? Look at the self-destruction. Pleading doesn't save anyone. Are you going to be weak? Are you going to let ___ be ripped away from you? There's nothing to gain from being noble, and everything to lose.”

He stared at her. Her eyes were a maddening green.

“What you’re going to get by helping RFA is loneliness. Unimaginable, insufferable, agonizing loneliness. Jumin, I care about you. Believe me when I say I don’t wish to see that happen to you. All this suffering, and what do you gain? Nothing. A friend you can’t trust. A cat you can’t love, and your heart broken. However, if it’s some comfort, you’ll have done the right thing. Then everyone will forget about what you did for them, and step all over you to race towards their self-interest; just as people always do. Will you sleep easier knowing that?”  
“If that’s what it takes,” he answered.  
“You’d rather be weak? I don’t believe it. Today you'll change your mind. Today you'll take the medicine.”  
“That won't happen.”  
“Jumin, how much more are you intending to suffer?”  
He closed his eyes resolutely. “Without you and V… I'm the one who needs to guide RFA.”  
“You're still saying that? I'm not trying to hurt you, Jumin. Can’t you see? I want to make you stronger. You can't fathom how much I care about you. You have nothing to lose by joining Mint Eye. Set your terms and I’ll let you have them. Ultimately, you’ll have to come and go. Are you afraid I’m going to lock you up here? You can have your freedom. Just join us.”  
“I decline.”  
“___ won't stay with you, but I'll never give up on you no matter how many faults you have. How many times have I visited you already? Even though you’ve lashed out at me, I’ve returned. I know your darkness and I haven’t run from you. Can’t you see how much I love you?”  
“You're delusional.”  
“Do I seem like a mirage to you? Perhaps it's because you haven't had a single drop of water?”  
“This tactic isn't going to work.”  
“Once ___ discovers your darkness she won't stick around. We've known each other so much longer. I know how twisted inside you are, Jumin. I can bring her to you if you take the medicine. We don't judge here at Mint eye. I'm the law here. All your radical desires can be reality.”  
“How desperate are you? You must be running out of time.”

Rika’s eyes glowed.

“Just like Elizabeth, ___ can complete you,” Rika went on. She cradled the cat in her arms as she stepped closer. “You’ve already affirmed it. Jumin and ____. Doesn't that sound wonderful? She can understand the words you say to her. You can test her as much as you want.”  
“Aren’t you contradicting yourself?”  
“Am I? She understands you, but she knows nothing about what you’re like. The chaos of emotions you have below your surface. I never said anything about her staying with you,” Rika mocked. “Why would she choose someone cold and twisted like you, when Zen is bright and cheerful? Zen is loyal and stunning. He expresses everything even if it’ll put it him at a disadvantage. That’s his charm. You’re nothing of the sort.”  
“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Look at Elizabeth, Jumin. Is she even a cat to you? You’re painting the same image onto ___. You want all of her without stopping. In fact, you barely stopped yourself when you pulled her close. She ran so quickly from you and you only slipped for a moment.”  
“I already apologized for my mistake. It’s not who I am.”  
“Do you think that’s the end of it?” Rika’s eyes were as brutal as winter. “Did you really stop yourself there? I think not. I know everything about your inner darkness. Embrace it. At Mint Eye, that’s what we do. There's nothing wrong with the thoughts you're having. You just have to take the medicine. Elizabeth the 3rd, even if you love her, she cannot love you. She can’t complete you. Especially after you’ve had a taste of what being completed is like.”  
“RFA—”  
“You're going to miss your chance to possess her completely if you think about them. Here she’ll only look at you. Only love you. You can do whatever you'd like. Doesn't that sound wonderful compared to the alternative? She'll soak up all your emotions.”  
“Are you finished?”  
“Are you really not shaken, Jumin? I’m telling you, take her if you want her. What's the problem? Haven't you seen the glances she steals at you? She wants it too.”  
“Nothing beneficial becomes of acting like that.”  
“Those are arbitrary social constructs forced on you by those who wish to use you. Shackles from people who want to break you! We don't need things like that here at Mint Eye. You can be free! Completely free! This place is paradise for people like us.”  
“Nothing beautiful can exist if you encourage people to act however they like.”  
“Are you denying your desires, Jumin? Haven't you done that long enough? How much more are you going to resist yourself? You know what you’re like. You’ve been waiting for someone to tell you it’s okay. I’m telling you it’s okay. You can pour everything into her here. We can shape her so she only ever thinks of you if you’re afraid she’ll leave you. So thoroughly that her breath hitches in excitement the moment your name is mentioned. Take the medicine and she can be yours.” She stalked around him and whispered, “ ___ and you in one body: one soul. Deeper than you and Elizabeth have ever been.”  
“No.”  
“No?” Rika said in surprise. She moved in front of him. “No because you can't see it? I can describe it vividly for you if need be. You won’t have a chance outside of Mint Eye. Especially if you’re trapped in this room. You’re not her only suitor. Compared to you, I wonder how much time everyone else has spent gazing longingly at her?”  
“This won't work either…”  
“Really? You can't hide it as well as you think.”  
“How much longer are you going to bother me? I don’t intend to take the medicine.”  
“I already told you, that you will today. You're already in too deep, and now I can use it. How curious are you, Jumin? Saeran left me this clip.” Rika stepped aside to reveal the table.  
“I won’t take the medicine.”  
“You say that on repeat like you can banish me.” He wanted to. More so today.  
“I will never take that medicine.”  
“You won’t?”  
“Never.”  
“But you’re running out of time. You're wasting away here pretending to be noble. You’re choosing to be weak. And for what reason? Why are you being like this? Exactly whose boundaries do you have to respect? RFA owes you! If you want her just possess her. She's not going to want you if you don't do that much. It's your only choice.”  
“Rika...”  
“Look how much you’re suffering. Rethink your reality here. Take the medicine and go to her. It’s right in front of you. Why won’t you take it? Do I have to tell you directly who’s getting ahead of you?”  
“If ___ is happy then… then—”  
“Enough with that nonsense,” Rika retorted. The cat flinched. “She is happy. Very happy while you’re in agony here. It’s so laughable. You can be weak, or you can be strong, Jumin! Are you really going to let your feelings get stepped on for the rest of eternity? How much more can you force down before you break?”  
He shuddered. “I won’t take that medicine.”  
“Do you still think it's noble to resist me? You're losing more here than me with each passing day.” Her words were an onslaught. “Zen didn't hesitate. Luciel's weak to her and Yoosung is free to touch her too. Even Jaehee.” Rika laughed. “You're the only one hurting like this. Your restraint is bringing you so much misery. I’m trying to free you. I’m trying to save you. What are you going to do if she slips away? It's not wrong to claim her. To leave your mark on every inch of her someone else dared to touch. I’ve had thoughts like that too about V,” Rika confessed darkly.“Take the medicine and you can go to her. You can remind her you exist. You can make her part of you. If you don't you'll never have her.”  
“I—”  
“You’ll be alone,” Rika enforced. “Atrociously—gruesomely lonely for the rest of your existence. Without V. Without Elizabeth. Without anyone, except yourself. As everyone else powers ahead of you, and all you’re left with is the memory of what could’ve been. Of what you had but never reached for. Living on like a machine until you break: never getting up again.”

His eyes wandered to the medicine.

“Is that how you want to live? Is that even living?”  
He suffocated on her words. They were a battering ram against his defences.  
“You don’t have to be in pain like this,” Rika guided approvingly.  
He shut his eyes tightly. “I won’t take that medicine. I refuse.” His hands trembled on the armrests.  
Her blank stare bored into him. “Is that so?”  
“It's her choice…”  
“And who made those rules? If you both want it can anyone say it's wrong? If she enjoys being owned by you nobody can judge you. You can provide everything she desires if she asks. Who’s better equipped than you to care for her even if you force her?”  
“No…”  
“Then stay here and lose her.” There wasn’t an ounce of compassion in her eyes. “Enjoy your cat.” She dropped the animal carelessly, before stalking to the door. The disciples came in. “Watch him.”  
“Yes, Savior. Would you like the cat to go with you?”  
“No. Let him think it over. If you feel like he isn’t thinking about it then,” she paused and glanced at him. “Drive the point home. Break him. I don't care how you do it, as long as you don't use violence against him.”  
“And the cat?”  
“He should lose his mind today. I want him to take the medicine.”  
“Rika—”  
“Unless you’re going to tell me you’re taking the medicine, don’t open your mouth.” She seethed at him. “Once you surpass your threshold, you'll submit.”  
“Is this what you did you him?” Jumin whispered. He was amazed Rika heard him.  
She faced him: albeit slowly. “Who? Ah, Saeran?” He wished he hadn’t looked at her when her expression changed. Whatever she’d done, she wore it like a badge. “Why? Are you trying to compare resiliency? That won’t do, Jumin. What’s been done to you doesn’t come close to what Saeran experienced during his cleansing. You have privileges I had no choice but to strip from him. He was such a poor child. I’m happy I fixed him.”

Jumin’s eyes fell away from Rika.

“You should learn a lesson today too since you’re living a fantasy. Remember well, cats don't live as long as people.”  
“Rika…”  
“Why are you looking at me like that? I’m not the monster here. You can easily save its life by taking the medicine.” The woman he’d known didn’t exist in her expression. “If you don’t then it’s your fault.”  
“...H-How much of it?”  
She stared at him. A small smile creeping across her face. Her eyes glazed over. “On second thought, since I’ve finally got a response out of you, you should see it after all. Drive him into a corner. I want him to be of use to me by tonight.”  
“Yes, Saviour.”

Jumin jolted awake. His heart raced so hard in his chest, he couldn't breathe for several seconds. The heart rate monitor went wild. His eyes scanned the room, and although he was sweating from the nightmare, he knew at once he was free of Mint Eye. Three minutes of deep breaths went by before he collected himself. That’s when he felt discomfort and surveyed himself. There were stitches on the left side of his body at the transition between his chest and his abdomen. They stretched down a ways, and his normally pale skin was eerie purple in certain places. His entire body was stiff, but he managed to press the call button to the right of him.

A nurse entered seconds later. She flushed upon meeting his gaze. Even the doctor who came in behind her froze.

“M-Mr. Han, we’re surprised you’re awake already,” the doctor started. “We weren’t expecting you to wake up until later this afternoon.”  
“Where are they?”  
Confused, his doctor didn’t answer right away. “Are you referring to the party you came with?”  
“Yes.”  
“They’re fine. In fact, they’ve been waiting to see you. Before that, I must perform a checkup.”  
“They're fine?”  
“We successfully removed the ingested toxins, and that was hours ago. Please relax, they’re accounted for.”  
Jumin sank back into the mattress.

They moved closer to him. “I do need to ask you a few questions, Mr. Han. If you’re not up for it, I can come back later.”  
“I’ll manage.”  
The doctor nodded. “Do you know where you are?”  
“The hospital.”  
“Which hospital?”  
Jumin glanced around. “S. Medical.”  
The nurse made a note on her clipboard.  
“What’s the last thing you remember?”  
“I protected someone dear to me.”  
“Where were you last?”  
“At Mint Eye with the rest of the RFA members.”  
“Seems like there are no lapses. How do you feel?”  
“Sore.”  
“Any dizziness?”  
“No.”  
“Pain?”  
“It’s bearable.”  
The doctor nodded. “You were supposed to be sedated for another hour and a half. That’s why I ask. Any grogginess?”  
“No.” He'd had too severe a rude awakening to feel groggy.  
The nurse tucked away her clipboard.  
“Mrs. Kae is going to elevate you in order to finish this checkup. Do you think sitting will give you discomfort?”  
“Nothing I can’t bear.”  
Slowly, and carefully, his hospital bed was propped until he was sitting up. The nurse began her work. Jumin watched her every move. He pulled his arm away from her when she reached out to check his blood pressure. He'd half expected her to touch him anyway, but she refrained after a look at Doctor Kung.

“Mr. Han,” the doctor called. “There are several people who wish to see you. However, I recommend you rest for a few more hours. The bullet ripped through you, but there was no clean exit. You’ve been in surgery for an extended period because our surgeons were extracting the fragmented pieces.” The doctor grimaced. “Among other things.”  
“I see,” Jumin stated. The nurse moved away to clip up x-rays. Some tension left him.  
“There were about nine different fragments.” The doctor pointed to each one. “Luckily enough they didn’t hit any major arteries, but there was internal bleeding. We’ve corrected it all, but it’ll be months before it heals properly. Additionally,” the doctor frowned. “You had two rib fractures, and we had to intubate you during surgery while we fixed that. As well as carry out a blood transfusion for the amount you lost.”  
He stared at the x-rays. The doctor didn’t continue until Jumin looked at him again.

“Honestly, it’s a miracle you’re alive, Mr. Han. A combination of perhaps the most luck I’ve seen in my entire career, kept the fragments from severing any arteries completely. If you’d taken any other blows to the chest, the bone would’ve pierced your lungs, and we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”  
“How long is my recovery?”  
“Eight months at the earliest, but you’re looking at physiotherapy for the next year.”  
“Can I walk?”  
“Yes, but I discourage any bending or heavy lifting. We’ll have to ease into it.” Jumin nodded. “Now that you’re awake, I expect the pain will come in waves. We’ve already written your prescription. Your father signed for it.”  
“Is he still on the premises?”  
“Yes.”  
“Can you send him in?”  
“I do recommend you rest more, Mr. Han. You have several visitors, but there’s no rush to see them. Any overexertion or stress could trigger the pain.”  
“Are you ordering me not to have visitors?”  
“It’s your choice. Do what you can handle.”  
“Then I wish to see my father, and those I came with.”  
Doctor Kung nodded and gestured to the nurse. “Mrs. Kae has been assigned to you for—”  
“I’d like a different nurse.”  
Mrs. Kae paused. So did the doctor. “She is one of our senior nurses, Mr. Han. Her and Miss—”  
“I don’t wish to have a female nurse. Any at all, no matter the time of day.”  
The doctor wavered. “I understand. I’ll have it adjusted immediately, Mr. Han. Mrs. Kae, if you could see yourself out.”  
She bowed politely but looked terribly offended as she exited.

“Can I get you anything? Food or water?”  
“Can I have wine?” Jumin joked. The doctor looked horrified. His jest failed miserably.  
“Unfortunately, during the healing process, alcohol of any kind will conflict with your medicine. Once physio ends, we can see about it then.”  
“It was a jest.” The doctor blinked. Jumin sighed. “Send my father in please, Dr. Kung.”  
“Of course, Mr. Han.”

The doctor left too.

“No alcohol,” Jumin said aloud to himself. There were no clocks in his hospital room. The faint sunshine outside was his only indicator of time. When his father entered the room, he froze in the doorway. Jumin met his father’s gaze. He saw the tears in his eyes. It was an oddity. In the entirety of his life, he’d only seen his father cry twice. This marked the third time.

“Jumin…” His father said. “My son…”  
“Good afternoon, Father.”  
His dad crossed to him. He hadn’t expected any contact, much less an embrace.  
“Careful,” Jumin cautioned. “You’d be distraught if you ruptured my stitches.”  
His father immediately released him. “Pardon. I’m just—” He stopped. “Nevermind that. How do you feel?”  
“Sore.”  
His father laughed. “Understandable. It’s been a dreadful day.” His father shook his head as he pulled up a seat. “No. A dreadful month.”  
“Jihyun,” Jumin began. “Is he outside?”  
His father nodded. “All of RFA is outside.” Only then did his father falter. “Well, most.”  
“Did Assistant Kang inform you during my absence?”  
“I had her write me a report, yes.”  
“How much do you know?”  
“Everything in the reports,” his father stated. He pulled two sizeable stacks from a holding case. Jumin took them. There were two versions. “One doesn’t mention your acquaintance and his twin brother.”  
“Luciel and Saeran?”  
His father sat up in his chair. “That’s correct.”  
As Jumin read over the reports he knew exactly which one belonged to Assistant Kang, and the revised version Luciel had written. He gazed at his father. “Is this all you know?”  
“Is there more I should know?”  
“Perhaps,” Jumin replied. “Now isn’t the time.”  
“Pardon the intrusion,” a new voice interrupted. Jumin glanced up as two women he didn’t recognize slipped into the room.  
“Darling,” the first woman cooed. She had lengthy brown hair. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere. I just heard you were in here. You don’t mind if Sarah and I come in, do you?”  
Yet they’d already entered. The second woman he’d heard was Sarah gasped when she saw him. She had a massive bouquet in her arms.  
“Oh my,” the first woman continued. “He’s awake. Jumin, I’m so glad to—”  
“Who are you?” Jumin asked directly. He already had an idea of what was going on. Neither of the women were appropriately dressed for the hospital.  
His father vouched for them. “Son, this is Glam Choi, and her student—”  
“Get out. Both of you.”  
His father was still. Glam’s smile fractured. Sarah’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“I apologize for the intrusion,” Glam recovered with a grin. “You must be surprised to see us so suddenly. But—”  
“I believe I asked you to leave.”  
“J-Jumin,” his father gasped. “Pardon me, Glam. He’s not usually like this.”  
“No. Please don't worry about it. He’s been through a lot.”  
“I only want my father in here,” Jumin reiterated. He glared coldly. “In fact, do us both a favour, and keep walking on your way out. I don’t wish for either of you to come back.”  
His father’s eyes widened. “They’ve been waiting outside to see you as well, son. Sarah even—”  
“You’re bringing random woman around with you even in this situation?” Jumin raised his voice. The room was completely silent. “And you two,” Jumin continued. “I presume you’re especially proud of yourselves to be parading around here so inappropriately? Aren’t you even a little disgusted with yourselves to be preying on my father’s misery? I swear there’s no end to you. Countless and countless copies of women like you, who come to leech off people like us.”  
Glam’s jaw dropped. “I…see you’re not in a good mood. I’m sorry if you’ve gotten the wrong impression.”  
“Jumin!” His father called. “Just what kind of words are coming out of your mouth? I understand they barged in here—”  
“I’m not in the mood to have the next woman preying on you within my sight. My doctor told me to avoid stress. I do not need this right now.”  
His father stared at him before turning to Glam. “I apologize, Glam. I’ll introduce Sarah another time.”  
“Don’t bother,” Jumin articulated firmly.  
Sarah teared up. “H-ow— What—” She burst into tears. “How could you say something so rude to me after how long I waited to see you? I held these flowers the entire time just to give them to you.” She sobbed theatrically.  
Glam flew to her side. “Sarah, please don’t cry.”  
“Seriously,” Jumin sighed. A sharp pain started in his side. He winced. “How could you bring these women here?”  
He hadn’t expected his father’s face to harden. “Glam, Sarah, I apologize. I need some time with my son.”  
“Of course,” Glam replied. She put her arm around Sarah. “Should I leave the flowers?”  
“That’d be lovely,” his father smiled.  
“Please, leave them,” Jumin added. “I’ll have the nurse throw them out as soon as you go.”  
Glam went completely pale. “We’ll come back when Sarah calms down.” She left quickly with a sobbing Sarah.

For a full minute afterwards his father stared at the door they’d exited through.

“I didn’t raise you to speak to people that way,” his father finally said. “Under any circumstances.”  
Jumin didn’t dignify his father with an answer. He was trapped in his own disbelief.  
“Han Jumin; you know better than to act like that.”  
“I have no interest in seeing any of the women you intend to parade around me.”  
“Parade?” His father repeated incredulously as he turned. “Glam has been here for me the entire time you’ve been missing. I trust her.”  
“Trust her or trust how she looks? You still don’t understand the difference between women who care about you or not.”  
“You only just met Glam—”  
“And I already know she’s the same!” Jumin blanched. He slouched forward at the shock of pain. His father rushed towards him.  
“Jumin?”  
“I'm fine,” he gritted out. He didn't take his father's hand despite it being offered. “I was informed to avoid stress.”  
“It wasn’t my intention to stress you out. You can meet Glam and Sarah another time. Just focus on recovering right now.”  
“I will not meet them again.”  
“Sarah is a lovely girl.”  
“Are you hearing what I’m saying?”  
“I cannot postpone a meeting with your fiancée for too long. It's rude to make a lady wait.”  
“What?” Jumin said. He was out of breath. Yet, his father met his gaze without hesitation.  
“We can talk about this later. Your doctor—”  
“I do not have a fiancée.”  
“Jumin,” his father began gently. “We will speak about this when you're well.”  
“We'll speak about it now. What fiancée?”  
“It's been in the works for some time.”  
“And how long is some time to you?”  
“I don't like your tone,” his father warned. “You've already ruined your first impression with Sarah. She waited patiently for you. She's been completely nervous about meeting someone she's supposed to marry. Yet, she came here and waited, despite having never met you. I expect you to apologize to her later, and take her to dinner. She's the woman I've decided will be your wife. You will respect her from now on, and into the future.”  
He didn't say a word. Jumin gazed at his father long enough for Mr. Chairman to recover, and mention he was joking. No such comment came.  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“I believe you heard me.”  
His reply was simple, but there were millions of undertones.  
“Leave.”  
After that, it was his father who stared at him. “You're the one who wished to speak about it.”  
“I cannot believe this. I do not wish to believe this.”  
“I understand your surprise—”  
“Surprise?” Jumin repeatedly calmly. “A splash of water makes you surprised. An additional guest you didn't expect makes you surprised. This?”  
“It's about time you have someone in your life. An entire month you were missing for, and I didn't know if you were alive or not.”  
“So you marry me off to someone I don’t know without my consent?”  
“Son, you shouldn't be alone after this. I can't help but worry. This is good for you. I’ve spent time with Sarah and Glam. Sarah will make a wonderful wife. In addition, we'll be able to purchase a company at a discounted price.”  
“See yourself to the door, Father.”  
“Jumin—”  
“Leave,” he asserted. “Before I have you removed.”  
There was deathly silence between them.  
“You cannot have me removed,” his father answered. “Clearly you don't have an ounce of gratitude for working in my company. I carefully chose Sarah for you. As easy as it was for you to get your position, you should consider relinquishing your decisions on some things. Marriages like these are unavoidable for people like us. Instead of fighting me on this, you should be appreciative. I’ve thought ahead about your recovery, and I’ve selected someone to aid you and support you during that process.”  
“You speak as though you handed your company to an unequipped child. You informed me yourself I'd have no advantages for merely being your son if my performance damaged the company. I do not need to relinquish any decisions. Nor give myself over to please the leeches you brought in here; especially since my department has produced twice the results.” Jumin didn't let his father get a word in. “I'm appalled how tactless you are given the current situation. I narrowly escaped death, and you come here and speak to me of marriage? Not only that, but to a stranger? A marriage you claim to have planned when I can tell at a glance Glam has arranged this all, and you’re following her like a dog: lapping at her heels.”

His father’s face went red with disbelief, but Jumin continued. “I would stand and leave if I could, but unfortunately, they just finished removing nine bullet fragments, correcting internal bleeding, and repairing two of my ribs. Therefore, despite wanting to walk out of here, I cannot. So I ask you again to leave because I no longer wish to see you.”

His father was silent. Perhaps on some plane, even reflective. He opened his mouth to say something but remained quiet instead. Jumin tore his gaze away from him.

“I do not wish for you to be alone, son,” his father confessed after an eternity. The words struck him, but his father didn’t know. Rika wasn’t present, but she’d already sprung up to haunt him.  
“Perhaps I've gone about it in the wrong manner,” his father began. “I want to support you. After so long, I wish our first conversation wasn't an argument.” His next sentence was careful. “I was terrified you wouldn't return to me. After that I… don't want to part on poor terms.”

Only then did Jumin look at his father.

“I don't want to be on poor terms either,” he replied. His father came closer.  
“Glam has been beside me throughout this ordeal. That is the truth. I do trust her.”  
“I wish you wouldn't give your trust to someone plotting to harm you. She's beside you for her own self-interest.”  
“Speak to her a little longer. I know I’ve made mistakes in the past, but I want you to give her a chance. Glam is different than those other women.”  
“She isn't.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Because of Rika.” His father's hands closed over his after he said it. He hadn't noticed the faint trembling of his palms until his father's firm hands settled over them. “Their gazes, are the same. Do not make the same mistake as Jihyun.”  
“Jumin… ?”  
He shut his eyes against his father’s stare. “Don’t bring those women back here.”  
He didn’t expect anything from his father’s silence. He’d tried to warn him of many women before. This time would be like the others.  
“I’ll speak to Glam,” His dad said as his hands tightened around Jumin’s. “For your sake.”  
“Thank you, Father.”  
“What happened, Jumin? You’ve never acted like this before.”  
“Everything you need to know is in the report.”  
“That’s Kang’s word and the words of your colleagues. I’d like to hear it from you.”  
“I have nothing to add.” He knew his father didn’t believe him. He couldn’t act like this. His heart beat abnormally in his chest. He wrangled his emotions into submission. Mint Eye was leagues away. Rika would be in custody. There was nothing to perturb him further.

“I can only aid you if I’m informed,” his father said.  
When he met his dad’s eyes, he saw his reflection. A familiar neutral expression was plastered on his face.  
“I can handle it, Father,” Jumin replied. “Thank you.”  
“Son, the last time your hands shook for any reason before me was when you were four. I believe you can handle it, but perhaps you shouldn’t.”  
“We won’t make progress if I’m not around,” Jumin answered calmly.  
“Tell me what you need, and I’ll ensure it gets done. Your job is to rest now.”  
“I won’t take on more than I can manage in my current state.”  
“Jumin, you need to rest.”  
“I have every intention of doing so afterwards.”  
He felt the weight of his father’s gaze. Ultimately, his father sighed. “You don’t intend to let me handle this, do you?”  
“Certains elements, yes, but otherwise, no. I need to speak with Jihyun personally, and I presume you’ve tried speaking with him?”  
His father sighed again. “He didn’t say anything.”  
“Which is exactly why I need to be the one to speak with him.”  
“Well, before you do that, I should let you know the Ministry came.”  
Jumin sat up. “Mr. Keun?”  
“I’m glad you remember him. His division came and escorted Rika off the premises.”  
“So they have arrested her.”

“More or less,” his father nodded.  
“More or less? That’s a question with a definite answer.”  
“She’s in witness protection.”  
“From who? Father, Rika is the dangerous one.”  
His dad’s eyes closed. “Rika wasn’t the leader of that cult, Jumin.”  
“That’s absurd. Mint Eye belonged to Rika. All of the disciples there followed her orders. She was the leader.”  
“Mr. Keun informed me she was threatened by two terrorists.”  
“Rika was the leader of Mint Eye, Father.”  
“Are you certain nobody was threatening her?”  
“There was no such party.”  
“And what of these two terrorists?”  
“That’s a lie.”  
“What of your friend and his brother?”  
“Luciel is a good man, although he has a questionable background. The same goes for his brother.”  
“Do you know where he came from?”  
“I do not.”  
“Then how do you trust him? How do you know he didn’t instigate this entire event?”  
“Rika is the leader of Mint Eye. Luciel did not do this to me. I am not in this condition because he has a questionable background. Rika did this. Intentionally. That is the truth, no matter where Luciel and his brother came from.”  
“Neither of those identities exist. I cannot help being suspicious.”  
“Is it so hard to believe it’s Rika? Don’t turn your eyes from the truth because it’s inconvenient.”  
His father folded his arms across his chest. “All right.”  
Jumin glanced out the window. “Could you send RFA in? They’ve waited long enough.”  
His father stood. “Right back to business, huh? Not that I expected anything less.”  
Jumin nodded. “I’ll return to C&R within the month.”  
“There’s no rush. Take your time and properly recover.”  
“I’d rather return as soon as possible.”

* * *

        You sat outside Jumin’s room with the rest of RFA. Waiting and waiting. Earlier, you’d stood when Glam and Sarah had slipped into Jumin’s room after Mr. Chairman. Yet, you hadn’t been able to stop them from going in. Of course, they’d come out soon after, with a crying Sarah causing a scene.You hadn’t missed the steely glare Glam had shot you before she’d disappeared into a bathroom with Sarah. She’d glared as though her it meant anything to you.

She wasn’t the only one who’d disappeared. Zen’s mother had walked away to take a phone call. Yoosung’s parents had gone for lunch. Rika’s adoptive parents had made themselves scarce. Only Chief Kim had stuck around. He stood alone by the wall on his phone.

In reality, the only thing on your mind was Jumin. The nurse had filled you in on his status, but you hadn’t seen him yet. You couldn’t know his true condition until you saw him. A hand tapped your shoulder and your eyes met Zen’s.

“Zen…”  
“We’ll see him soon. No need to be anxious,” he whispered with a smile.  
“I’m worried if he’s really okay. They barged in there… And…”  
“He has to be alright with you worrying this much.”  
You returned Zen’s smile but still felt uneasy. Yoosung was staring at the door as though his fate was sealed. Jaehee stood next to him. V was the odd man out. He sat across from you. Each time your eyes landed on him, he looked more guilty and anxious. He’d yet to say anything more about the Ministry.

Mr. Chairman finally stepped out of the room. Your chair pressed into the wall as you stood.

“Is Jumin okay?” It’d left you before the door had even closed.  
You could feel Mr. Chairman’s appraising gaze so close to him. “He wants to see all of you now.”  
You stepped forward. Mr. Chairman began saying something else, but you were already inside the room.

Jumin was there. Seated as comfortably as he could be in the hospital bed. You stopped as soon as you saw him. He was alive. It didn’t feel real even as you stared. Took in his dark hair, and grey eyes. He gazed back. The only sound interrupting the sudden silence, his heart rate from the monitor. It didn’t feel real. It couldn’t be real until he spoke. You held your breath without realizing.

“___.”

And then it was real. The tears came at once. A sudden, unwanted barrier that made it difficult to see him. He cleared his throat.  
“I apologize for my attire.”

Your soft sniffles transformed at his comment. Became bizarre, startled giggles. Your arms were around him before you’d thought of his injuries. Already there and tightening without heed for how it looked, or who was there. You pressed close enough that the smell of his skin would linger on your clothes. Your brain caught up. You moved when you remembered, but his arms were already in place: locked firmly around you. He pulled you back against him the way you’d thought about. The way you’d feared would never be. Your tears darkened his hospital shirt.

“Jumin…” you whispered to him. “Jumin.” It felt like everything, and not enough at the same time. You cupped both his cheeks and stared at him. The tears brewed all over again. “You’re alive.”  
“I’m sorry. I never meant to make you cry,” he said. You shook your head.  
“These are happy tears.”  
“I wished to make you smile first and foremost.” His fingers gently brushed the tears away. Your eyes fluttered closed, but after so long, you couldn’t bear not gazing at him. The smile was automatic when your gaze met his.  
“I’m so happy. This doesn’t feel real.”  
“I’m pleased I’m not the only one thinking that.”  
A soft laugh escaped you. “It is real.” Then you sat up. “Sorry. I rushed over here. I hope it’s not painful. Maybe I should—”  
“Even so, I want you to stay.”  
You blushed at the comment but understood the implications. “I’m happy to see you too, but I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“Then don’t move away.”  
“Jumin… Are you okay?”  
For too long, his expression remained neutral. You searched his face. Gently squeezed his hand. It happened slowly, almost hesitantly. His neutral gaze crumpled until he looked infinitely tired.

“If I say no…” he started. He didn’t finish. Displayed in his eyes was vulnerability; uncertainty. An entirely separate battle of decisions. His gaze slipped to the door, and you glanced over your shoulder. Nobody had come in after you. It was you and Jumin. Your eyes slid back to his.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I don’t know,” he answered truthfully. He closed his eyes. “Maybe with a few more minutes. I have to attend to RFA, speak with Assistant Kang and V. Then—”  
“Jumin.” He didn’t open his eyes, but he quieted down. “Your hands are shaking…”  
That’s when he looked at you. You saw it all in his gaze. The rawness. The jumble of too many emotions.  
“I apologize,” he added quietly. “I don’t wish to be like this in front of you. I—” he hesitated. “Don’t understand what’s come over me. I’m trying to fix it, but…”  
You slipped your arms around him again. You were gentle this time around, but he pressed you close as a counter. He sank into you when you squeezed him back. It was faint, but he trembled. Small tremors coursed through his body as he held onto you. His arms only grew tighter.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Just…”  
“I’ll be here as long as you need.”  
“Sorry,” he said again. “I’ll be okay soon. I know this is unacceptable.”  
“What do you mean? You’re human too.”  
He shuddered. “___…”  
“It’s okay, Jumin. Take your time.”  
“I didn’t know a hug could be this warm…” You blushed. “I don’t want you to hate me, ___. If I don’t let go soon…”  
“How could I ever hate you?”  
“Right now I’m sure I’m not what you expected me to be.”  
“Jumin, it’s fine.”  
“You say that so easily.”  
“I’ve been terrified I wouldn’t get to see you again. You’re alive. It is that easy for me.”  
He buried one of his hands in your hair. Held you as close a humanly possible.  
“You’re not okay, are you?”  
It was a moment, but finally, he said, “Not really. Having you here is helping.”  
“Of course I’d be here for you. Is it even possible for me not to be?”  
“I’m glad you’re safe.”  
“You were the one who was in danger.”  
“I’m glad I could come back to you.”  
“The feeling is mutual.”  
“How long can I hold you for?”  
Your blush deepened. “As long as you want.”  
“My head is a mess,” he confessed. “Forgive me if what I say doesn’t make sense.”  
“I don’t mind.”

You were in his embrace for several minutes. Neither of you said anything. It was enough to be in his presence. To have his arms locked around you. When he began to release you, you shifted so you could still touch him. Your forehead resting lightly against his. He’d calmed down.

“Feel better?” You inquired. He nodded. The room fell into silence again. “We should probably let the others in soon.”  
“I’m ready when you are.”  
You met his gaze. One look was all it took. No, you weren’t ready to share him yet.  
“Then…” you said. “Not yet. I want to have you to myself for a while.”  
Your body was utterly motionless at the red that came into his cheeks. “Whatever you want. My heart’s been longing for you too.”  
His confession was no surprise. You’d already known, and it was still a heady rush of pleasure. It was only the two of you.  
“Are you saying you love me?” you implied.  
“We’re not inside Mint Eye anymore. You can choose whoever you like.”  
“And if I want you?”  
“Then I’ll give you anything you want,” he answered, holding your gaze. You quivered.  
“It’d be best to see RFA now,” you mentioned. It wasn’t sincere. Jumin never took his eyes off you.  
“I agree.”

You tilted towards him anyway. Relief rushed through you like denied air. Every worry and fear vanishing. A kiss was the outcome. This time your lips gently brushing his. His expression was an exquisite red. As though he’d been through a few bottles of wine. He shuddered when your hand cupped his cheek. The affection in his eyes made you jittery. It was impossible not to kiss him again. The intoxicating knowledge of his returned desire was unbreakable. The second kiss was outdone by the third. Your fingers sank into his hair. His firm hands slid to your waist. Pressed you closer still as you took another kiss. The heat of his skin, and the taste of him were irresistible. You sank your teeth into his lower lip. Were hard pressed to pull away at his moan of ecstasy.

He followed forward as you broke the kiss. Savouring it as though he'd never have another. Your blush matched his. Each of your breaths came in hot irregular bursts.  
“A tiny bit of payback now that I can touch you.”  
A shaky breath left him. “Well—”  
Your mouth was on his an instant later. When you eased away, he sought you out for another. Burying a hand in your hair so you couldn’t escape from him so easily. Your tongue stroked against his with a rich intimacy that made him quiver. That shot heat straight down your body.

Chest heaving, you broke away.  
“I'll stop there,” you panted. “I’m not trying to be cruel.”  
“It's only cruel if I don't get another.”  
Your face flamed. “We have to speak with RFA first. Once that’s settled, you can have as many as you like.”  
He rested his forehead against yours.  
“We're already in here,” Jaehee coughed. You swivelled around to see RFA. Yoosung had a hand over Zen's eyes, but he was too short. He didn’t quite make it there. The surprise made your face bright red.  
“O-Oh,” you managed. A rich chuckle left Jumin. You swivelled to him. “Did you see when they came in?”  
He shrugged and you stood.  
“And you didn’t tell me?”  
“Having an audience takes the edge off,” he replied slightly less flustered than you.  
“An audience,” you gaped. “How long have they been there?”  
A grin was his only answer.  
You covered your face. “Oh my god.”  
Jaehee cleared her throat. “You seem very well, Mr. Han.”  
“Too well,” Zen grumbled. “Damn Jerk. You’re already making me sorry I was—”  
“Juuuuummmmiiiiin,” Yoosung sniffed effectively interrupting Zen. He blurted out a series of apologies, but they were all garbled by his tears.  
“There’s no need for that,” Jumin said. “As you can see, I lived.”  
“You understood him?” Jaehee gasped. You hadn’t understood Yoosung either.  
He went on crying, but his words made sense this time around. “I’m sorry. I’m really, really, really sorry. I shouldn’t have— I don’t know what—”  
“If you’ve reflected on your actions, that’s enough for me,” Jumin said. Yoosung nodded vigorously. “Additionally, if you accept the internship I’ve offered you to C&R, that’d work also.”  
“Hey,” Zen countered. “This isn’t the time to try and recruit Yoosung, you know. Yoosung, don’t join Jumin’s evil company.”  
“If I remember correctly, it’s my evil company that—”  
“Yeah,” Zen said before Jumin could continue. “It was a joke. I’ve already changed my opinion of you, Han Jumin. Just a little, okay? Don’t get cocky. And you better not make, ___ sad ever again, or it’ll go down again.”  
“I won’t,” Jumin smiled. You blushed. It was brilliant and transformed him. He looked like an angel. Jaehee adjusted her glasses.  
“Wow,” Yoosung’s voice came. “I didn’t even know it was possible for Jumin to smile.”  
Zen shivered. “Doesn’t feel right.”  
Your smile matched Jumin’s as you giggled a bit. Finally, there was some normalism.  
“I can’t help but smile when my love is before me.” It was cheesy, but you laughed.  
Zen groaned. Yoosung looked uncomfortable. Jaehee sighed.  
“It’s going to be like this now isn’t it?”  
“Seems so.”  
“Mr. Han, in all seriousness, we’re very glad you’re alive.”  
“Very,” Yoosung added. Zen nodded.  
“Where’s Luciel?”  
“He left,” you said. “He took Saeran with him.”  
“And went where?”  
“He didn’t tell us,” Zen answered. “Actually, Jaehee’s the only one who caught him leaving.”  
“It was most likely intentional,” she commented.  
“Can we contact him?”  
“Most likely not. None of us have phones yet.”  
Jaehee reached into her pocket, “Mr. Chairman lent me this temporary one.”  
“Log into the messenger.”  
“I would, but Luciel installed it on my phone when I first had it.”  
You offered your hand. “Give it to me. I can get the messenger up and running.”  
“How?”  
“The same way I first met you all,” you answered simply. The phone was already connected to the internet. With some luck, you found the RFA messenger again. “Downloading it now.”  
“You know, that’s still bizarre,” Yoosung said.  
You shrugged, “I’m special I guess.”  
“And V?”  
“He’s still outside I think,” Zen said.  
“I may need to speak with him privately.”  
“Want me to get him?” Jaehee asked.  
“If you wouldn’t mind.”

Yet when the app was done installing, and you logged in, you swallowed. “What the…”  
“That didn’t sound good,” Zen said as he crossed to you. The rest of RFA gathered around the phone. Yet, even though there were more eyes, nothing changed. The messenger displayed all members: but Luciel was missing.

“Where did he go?” Yoosung wondered. Phoning him was impossible. He simply no longer existed. There were no logs, no call history, and even the chats he’d been in were no more. Your stomach dropped.  
“We need V,” you said.

* * *

        “We wouldn't be here if you'd followed the path I laid out for you.”  
V glanced in the direction of his father’s voice. It’d been the two of them outside Jumin’s room for some time. He hadn’t expected his father to speak to him. He already knew this conversation wouldn’t be pleasant, but apparently, Chief Kim wanted to offer his two cents.

“You sold a few paintings and you thought you were great? Is that correct?”  
V let it be. He chose not to respond. They hadn’t talked in years for good reason.  
“How much did they go for? A few thousand dollars at most? I've seen your photos,” his father stated. He tried not to flinch at the stern voice from his upbringing. “I wouldn't give it to a feral dog to lay on, much less purchase it.”

V closed his eyes.

“Really? Not going to say a single word to me after so many years?”

He remained silent.

“Suppose not. Serves me right. I should've known better than to think anything from that woman would be useful to me. That was my mistake.”  
“Don't talk about mother like that,” V defended. “I don’t care if you insult me, but she was a pure soul. She was a wonderful, passionate person—”  
“And look what happened to her.” V faltered at his father’s cruel directness. “Only fools follow passion, and they die alone, in vain with nothing. That’s exactly where you’re headed.”  
He hardened his heart against his father’s words. What the man thought, didn’t matter to him anymore.  
“She threw away her already worthless life for a lowlife like you. I'm sure you thought you were honouring her by investing yourself in all this nonsense? She'd die all over again witnessing this disaster.”  
“I made mistakes,” V admitted. “I know that.”  
“Don’t flatter yourself,” his father remarked. “You’ve always been a mistake, and you were destined for ruin the minute you stopped listening to me.” Chief Kim checked his watch. “Someone as pathetic as you isn't and never has been my son. I struck my name off your emergency contact roster so I wasn't informed of your escapades of idiocy. I'd like to keep it that way. Understand?”  
“…”  
Chief Kim raised an eyebrow. “Are you mute as well as blind?”  
“I understand…”  
“Good. I don’t wish to see you again. Ever again.” His father donned his coat. “I’ll be back to visit Jumin when you’re not present. Honestly, I can’t stand seeing you.”

And then he walked away.

 

 


	40. Luciel's Route: 3

Luciel route 3  
  
 _Earlier..._

The room was dark when Luciel opened his eyes. His head throbbed something fierce, and for a few odd seconds, he wondered where he was. The world was a mess of shapes and silhouettes. He blinked hard to remember. Pain crashed into his body like fireworks, but the memories returned. He recalled RFA and Mint Eye. Medicine and ___. Then Saeran. He struggled to a seated position, and nausea attacked him. He vomited vibrant teal into the bucket next to him. It was gripped by two familiar hands.

“Had a feeling that’d happen,” Vanderwood said. He grimaced at the sight. “Thankfully I thought ahead, or we would’ve had a pleasant surprise from you all over the floor.”  
Feverish, Luciel met Vanderwood’s gaze. His partner whistled.  
“You look like someone forced your soul back into your body.”  
“I feel worse than I look,” Luciel answered dryly. He wiped his lips with his sleeve. His mouth was leathery, and he saw the bandages tied neatly around his right bicep. Vanderwood passed him a glass of liquid.  
“Drink,” Vanderwood suggested. “And don’t sit up so fast.”  
“What is this?”  
“It’ll induce more pleasant vomiting.”  
Luciel frowned. “I thought you got rid of it all?”  
“I did. Now we have to get rid of what I used to counter it.”  
“Do I want to know what’s in that medicine?”  
“Best not to.”  
He passed the cup back to Vanderwood when he finished the drink. “Where’s Saeran?”  
“Next room over. Hasn’t spoken a word to me, but he did eat.”  
“___?”  
“She’s showering right now.”

Luciel ran his hands over his face to wake up. They came back covered in sweat. His headache assaulted him with a vengeance, and any form of movement made him viciously lightheaded. As though he could float into space.

“Feel a little more lucid?” Vanderwood inquired.  
“Barely.”  
“You should rest more then.”  
“How long has it been?”  
Vanderwood stood. He inched the bucket aside. “Even if I tell you, you won’t be going anywhere in that state.”  
“I’d still like to know.”  
Vanderwood’s eyes narrowed. “Newsflash, genius, in case you haven’t caught on, you don’t have time to worry about RFA. Nor the luxury of going back for them.”  
“I can’t just sit here.”  
“That’s about as much as you can manage right now, and you barely did it,” Vanderwood said seriously.  
“They don’t have much time.”  
“It’d be a death sentence for you to rush anywhere. Look at you.” Luciel had no rebuttal. He was quiet. “You know, that makes me anxious. By now you’d usually be making a joke or something.”  
“I’m not in the mood.”  
“Huh,” Vanderwood noted. “I almost miss it. Now that you’re awake, would you like to properly fill me in on what’s going on here?”  
Luciel tried to stand, but he swayed dangerously instead. Vanderwood caught him.  
“Easy. Didn’t I just warn you?”  
“Computer,” Luciel panted. His body was on fire from that simple movement. “Bring me a laptop.”

Vanderwood walked away, and Luciel struggled to stay standing. He came back with a mirror instead and shoved it in front of Luciel in silent protest. Luciel froze at the sight of his wrinkled, sweat-drenched shirt. There was tense, dark circles around his eyes; amplified by how sunken in they were. His skin was pallid. Strands of red hair clung to his damp face. His eyes were lifeless. He hardly recognized himself.

“See?” Vanderwood began. “Take it easy. You might really die if you try to do anything right now. That stuff was poison to you.”  
Vanderwood tossed the mirror onto the table. Luciel sank back into the sofa.  
“Tomorrow it needs to be done.”  
“You’re not going anywhere like that.”  
“I’ll be better tomorrow.” He felt Vanderwood’s disapproving gaze.  
“It’d be a real shame if you got yourself killed so soon after I patched you up.”  
“Nobody’s going to kill me.”  
“You sure about that?”  
“As twisted as it is, I’m useful. Rika’s men aren’t going to risk killing me. She’s unstable, but she’s still intelligent.”  
“You sound confident about that.”  
“You haven’t killed me yet for the same reason,” Luciel added darkly. Vanderwood crossed his arms but otherwise kept his comments to himself. “Do you have my laptop?”  
“I do, but I’m not about to give it to you. You’ll make too many mistakes like this.”  
“Bring me my laptop, Vanderwood.”  
But his partner didn’t move. Instead, he stepped aside and pointed to the vehicle outside.  
“Go get it then, wise guy. If you feel so tough, walk out and grab it. It’s only a few steps.”  
“Are you trying to be funny?”  
Vanderwood didn’t budge. He’d plastered on his usual poker face.  
“I know what I can or can’t handle,” Luciel barked. “So don’t stand there and tell me what I’m capable of.”  
“Are you done?”  
“I thought you were going to help me?”  
“That’s exactly what I’m doing.” Vanderwood’s sharp glare cut into him. “Sort your shit out, Seven. You’re not a child.”  
Luciel was incredulous. He heard his jaw crack from how hard he bit down.  
“Do you even know what I’ve been through?”  
“It doesn’t matter, and trust me, nobody’s going to break out a violin solo for you. Quit being emotional and reckless. If you keep it up, you’re going to get yourself senselessly killed.”

Vanderwood’s words hurt more than the medicine did. Luciel tore his gaze away from his fellow agent. With no other choice, Luciel stood. He went down. That time, Vanderwood didn’t step over to catch him. He crashed into the floor clumsily and narrowly missed the coffee table. He tried to push himself back up, but the immense dizziness stopped him. Vanderwood crouched next to him.

“Do you understand now?” Vanderwood asked. “Quit being stubborn.”  
Luciel didn’t look at him. He stared at his own trembling muscles. They hardly supported him.  
“What… happened?”  
“That medicine attacked your nervous system. I neutralized it, but your body needs time to recover properly. You need to rest and follow my instructions.”  
Luciel swore. He gritted his teeth in frustration. Was ill at his body’s new weakness.  
“How long is that going to take?”  
“A few days.”  
“RFA doesn’t have a few days!”  
It won no sympathy from Vanderwood. “So, what’s your alternative plan? To be a human shield?”  
Luciel hung his head. “What the hell was in that medicine?”  
Vanderwood didn’t answer right away. “It’s gone now. You just need to rest.”  
“And she gave it to him? She gave Saeran that?”  
“If you have time to be angry, you have time to recover.”

Vanderwood helped him to the couch. Once he was there, Luciel turned on his side. Despair swarmed his heart.

“You need to do something, Vanderwood. A few days is too long.”  
“And what would you like me to do exactly? I’m the only one who can watch over you right now.”  
“Something,” Luciel pleaded. Then he added quietly, “Anything.”  
“Why don’t you tell me about your brother?” Vanderwood said as he settled onto a chair beside the sofa. “He might be able to fix things while you recover.”  
“You don’t need to know anything more about Saeran. He’s not getting any more involved.”  
“You’re out of other options. So unless you’re planning on leaving RFA to their fate, you’ve only got that choice.”  
A harsh sigh left Luciel, “I don’t know what I can tell you. He’s different after what Rika did to him.”  
“He’s upset with you and refuses to work with us for some reason. Why don’t we start there? What happened between you two?”  
“That’s not relevant to rescuing RFA.”  
“That or you’d prefer not to tell me. Which is it?”  
Luciel stared hard at the couch fabric.  
“Should I start guessing?” Vanderwood wondered aloud.  
“I have to be the one to speak with him.”  
“I figured that much.”  
“I don’t know the entire story either.”  
“Tell me what you know then.”  
“He wasn’t supposed to be there. I joined the agency because they said we’d be safer apart than together.”  
“And who told you that? Blondie?”  
“No. Someone I used to trust.”  
Vanderwood mulled for a bit. “C or whatever his name was?”  
“V. He goes by V,” Luciel corrected. “But yes, it was him.”  
“I always thought it was weird you joined the agency so young.”  
“It was my only decent choice at the time.”  
“What kind of choices did you have that joining the agency so young seemed like a good decision to you?”  
“You’ve never given me your reason for joining either,” Luciel countered.  
“I wasn’t as young as you when I joined.”  
“Regardless,” Luciel continued. “V and Rika were supposed to take care of Saeran in my place. I trusted them to do that. I couldn’t know how things were going for him, and I couldn’t see him, but Rika and V were with him. So I believed it’d be okay.”  
“Is that why you were so stoic when I first met you? Cause you left your brother behind?”  
Luciel nodded. “I thought he was in good hands. I wouldn’t have separated from him if I knew this would’ve been the outcome.”  
“Your change had something to do with him too?”  
“Yeah, I begged Rika to let me know how he was, and she sent photos. He looked well. I had no reason to think otherwise.”  
“Wouldn’t a call have been better?”  
“We’re not supposed to have family once we’re an agent. Besides, if I’d talked to him...” Luciel trailed off. “I would’ve gone to him. I’d have dropped everything to go see him. I left it at the pictures. Forced myself to believe it was enough to go on. To keep living.”  
Vanderwood frowned. “You say that like you were thinking of dying.”  
Luciel didn’t respond.  
“Hey,” Vanderwood prodded gently. “I’m not kidding. I don’t like the sound of that.”  
“Does anyone who values their life give up everything to join the agency?”  
“Suppose not.”  
“Then that sums it up. Thoughts like that, aren’t uncommon for me, Vanderwood. They’ve never gone away since I left Saeran. The weight of that choice makes me think I’m going to break apart. Like every one of my cells being pulled separated and reversed: calling out for him.” A knot formed in Luciel’s throat. “I’ve choked it down an uncountable amount of times. Every hour—every second.”  
It was so quiet, Luciel wondered if Vanderwood was still there.  
“But then Rika sent me those photos, and my world had a tiny bit of colour again. Saeran… looked well. So I could do better. I could live just a little… within my boundaries.”  
“And then you found out his life wasn’t what you expected?”  
“Yeah, I did.” Luciel closed his eyes and let out a breath. “I’m sorry I went off on you.”  
“I’m not going to get offended that easily. No apology necessary.”  
“You know,” Luciel continued. “The only reason I’ve stuck around on this goddamn planet was because of Saeran. I did everything so he could have a better future. So there’d be something else for us besides the hell we had. And…”  
“You don’t have to continue,” Vanderwood said gently.  
“Living is lowest on my list of priorities. As I’m sure, you’ve noticed.”  
“I had my suspicions.”  
“I want you to tell me about that medicine.”  
“Are you sure you want to know more?”  
“I need to know everything I can about what happened to Saeran. That way I can help him.”  
“Will you even be able to reach him? No offence, but your brother doesn’t seem like he’ll reconcile with you.”  
“Saeran…” Luciel’s throat tightened. He wondered if it was best to tell Vanderwood any more. “He’s not a violent person. He never could be. Whatever Rika tried to make him, I can undo it.”  
“You’re not a violent person either, but if someone harmed Saeran, it’d be a different story. Don’t trust people to be one thing. I thought you learned that lesson.”  
Luciel closed his eyes. He drew in a breath.  
“Everyone changes depending on their self-interest,” Vanderwood went on. “Nobody’s exempt from that rule. It’s always about what’s most important to them at that moment.”  
“The medicine, Vanderwood,” Luciel urged.

His partner crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair.

“Chemicals,” Vanderwood said simply. “Predominantly ones that attack the nervous system and cause hallucinations. Most of them lethal in larger doses. Honestly, it’s a mess. It’d cause blindness and kidney failure if you’re on it for too long, and you’re lucky,” Vanderwood enunciated. “Otherwise, you’re looking at a drawn-out death from toxicity and respiratory failure. Right now, you’re sleeping off the early symptoms of poisoning, like headaches, nausea, dizziness, and lack of coordination.”  
Luciel stared at Vanderwood when he opened his eyes. “And if you’re really lucky?”  
“Abdominal pain, vomiting, and hallucinations only, before eventual death.”  
Luciel felt sicker. He thought he’d throw up again. “I don’t know how long she’s been forcing him to take that.”  
“He’s certainly more resilient to it than you.”  
“I’m not happy to hear that. It should’ve never happened in the first place.”  
“Do you think he’ll come around if you speak with him?”  
“He’s still the same,” Luciel promised. “He’s my brother.”  
“You don’t look very confident.”  
“I love him,” he declared. “So many times… Just the thought of him saved me from myself. There’s no god in this world if my efforts, and suffering amount to nothing.” His voice hardened. “The two people I thought saved me—The two people who gave me some hope of a meaningful existence… turned out like everyone else. They exploited us.”  
“You never know how things will turn out.”  
“I grieved when I heard Rika died. Do you have any idea how many times I told myself I’d give my pathetic life for hers? And then things turned out like this?”  
“You couldn’t have—”  
“Vanderwood. I hate this place. I can’t stand it.” A broken laugh left Luciel. “I don’t want to be attached to this wretched life anymore. It hurts so badly. I don’t even know how I’m still breathing. It’s like a sick joke I can’t escape from. I’m tired of Saeran and I being the punchline.”  
“Don’t say that.”  
“You can’t stop me even if I keep being reckless.” Vanderwood turned him over. The firm grip he had on Luciel’s shoulders hardly registered. Luciel flopped over lifelessly. He saw Vanderwood’s frantic, shocked expression, but he was numb to it.

“What on earth are you saying now? Are you crazy? It’s time for you to stop. I shouldn’t have asked.”  
Luciel laughed again. He drowned in his misery.  
“I love Saeran. He’s the other half of me,” he cried. “So how could this happen? How could I let this happen?”  
“Are you listening to me right now? Knock it off with that vacant look.”  
Luciel’s voice broke. He didn’t want it to be in front of Vanderwood, but he couldn’t stop it.  
“You have to bring me my laptop, so I can free you from the agency.”  
“You’re not hearing me are you?”  
“I may not get another chance to do it.”  
“Luciel, listen to me—”  
“Saeran… I just want him to be happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” He pointed to the bangle still attached to his arm. “See this? I was supposed to die back at Mint Eye.”  
“You’re delirious.”  
“If my death would make Saeran happy, I’ll do it. Do you understand?” He saw how Vanderwood froze up. “I won’t hesitate if he asks. Maybe then we’d be even. So I need my laptop. I really, might not get another chance to repay you.”  
“Are you serious?” But Vanderwood knew. He could tell.  
“Don’t stop him if anything happens between him and I.”  
“You can’t be…” Vanderwood didn’t finish. He let out a harsh sigh instead.  
“Please Vanderwood.”  
“You know that’s extreme? If you two were so close, then there’s no way he’d actually kill you. You spout a lot of nonsense, but this is the worst.”  
“I’m serious.”  
“I know. I of all people know when you’re being serious.”  
“As long as you know.”  
“Why don’t you take it out on Queen Bee instead of being miserable?”  
Luciel stared at his hands. “There’s nothing I can do to her that’d compare to this. Nothing.”  
“Wouldn’t that be better than what you’re thinking about now?”  
Luciel didn’t comment, but he smiled faintly at Vanderwood’s conflicted expression. “Guess you don’t completely hate me after all.”  
He’d already seen everything when Vanderwood dropped his gaze. “What about ___?”  
“She deserves to be with someone who has a good future.” Luciel laughed. “Someone who has a future at all. I have nothing to offer her except pain.”  
“...I’ll bring you your computer after you eat.”  
“Thank you.”

* * *

The rattle of the door signalled your freedom, but the voices that followed released your chains. You’d heard Vanderwood and Luciel. The immense relief blinding you to Saeran’s expression in the dim light. Luciel would know what to say to his brother. Vanderwood would diffuse the violent tension. The information Saeran had shared with you hit home. The only option was to get away. To wait until he wasn’t so erratic.

You’d moved. The door opened. All you had to do was ask for the help you needed. The lightning outside forced the room into two inverted colours. The door was a beacon—an escape: but you never got there.

Warm lips pressed against yours when you moved forward. You’d acted to force Saeran backwards with the suddenness. But it’d failed. He’d used it instead. There was no time to lunge elsewhere. The door was a world away as he pulled you towards him. He spared no thought for the whiplash it caused you, nor the stiff shock of your body.

“Sa—”

He pressed closer instead of allowing you to finish. His lips melded to yours. You couldn’t have spoken even if you wanted to. Sound couldn’t escape. Air couldn’t get in. It was an invasion; akin to when you’d kissed Luciel. However, it happened in the opposite direction. This time, desire was poured into you. The disturbance freezing you in place his uncanny similarity to the taste of Saeyoung. The storm had killed the power to the cottage. Your other senses made up for that single loss of sight. The abruptness—the unanticipated concentration of all those senses had an unintended effect. You felt his slim arm around your waist. Were so finely attuned, you could’ve counted every cell in his body. His thin frame no longer seemed so fragile. The sheer warmth of him a scorching testament to how alive he was. He invaded your every sense as fiercely as the storm battered the cabin. Nobody saw Luciel except Saeran. Their gazes met as silver lightning illuminated his eyes, and died away just as fast.

Vanderwood’s voice was disembodied in the dark. “What on—”  
“Don't interrupt us.” The door slammed shut. Saeran had pulled away long enough only for that.

He was quicker than you. The events ripping by before you could respond properly. He came back into you as if he’d never left. As though he belonged there. His hand firmly holding the door closed, while the other angled your face towards him. You drowned under the tide of sensation. An ocean swallowed you whole. Your lungs burned. You felt the door jerk behind you, but he pressed you into it. Your weight and his kept it closed. Even as the knob pushed into your back, and the slow turn of it heated your skin uncomfortably.

You didn't move away as it continued. Saeran was there, and you'd caught up. The shock was over. You didn't kiss him back. And finally, eventually, he pulled away. There was time to catch your breath. Flashes of light came at random intervals. Although you should've trembled, it was Saeran that shook. The burst of violence was gone. He sagged like a puppet with its strings cut.

“Why?” His tone had changed again. You weren't prepared for the rawness of it. Your throat was unbearably tight. There was nothing you could think to say.  
“It’s...unpleasant if I do it...isn’t it?”  
The silenced stretched on. You couldn't hear Luciel or Vanderwood outside the door.  
“Please. Please say something…” Saeran begged. “Anything. Yell at me if you want. I can't stand this silence.”  
“I’m sorry I hurt you...”  
When he met your gaze, he looked unreachable. As though he'd slipped off into another world.  
“Everybody hurts me,” he added. In addition to the distance in his voice, he sounded tired.  
“Saeran—”  
“You didn’t push me away.”  
“Things are already complicated,” you said. “I’m not trying to hurt you more.”  
“Why are you saying things like that? You’re just confusing me.” A ragged breath left Saeran.  
“Saeran?”  
“You,” he gasped. “Can’t you feel how much I like you…? I want it to go well. But—Why does it have to be this way? This is the first time I’ve longed for something like this. The first time it’s ever crossed my mind.”  
“I’m sorry I hurt you.”  
“I'm wishing for too much, aren't I?” You felt the tremors of his fingers against your skin. “I already served my purpose, so you don't need me anymore. No matter where I go, nobody wants me.”  
“That's not true. That's what Rika—”  
“But you're leaving too. Rika at least never left me!”

Your hands were on him before you thought about it.

“Saeran, look at me.”  
It was dark. You didn't know if he was staring until the lightning flashed. There was a titanic of emotions in his gaze.  
“That doesn't make it okay.”  
“You don’t understand,” he countered. His eyes were suddenly lifeless. “I’d rather have that than nothing.”  
“I’m sorry I hurt you.”  
“Is that all you’re going to say?” You held his gaze even as you longed to drop your eyes. Holding his stare was like watching a man bleed out.  
“I at least didn’t want to do that to you,” you whispered.  
“Then stay with me.” He began to lean forward but hesitated. “I’m sorry. Is that what I have to say to keep you here? I’ll tell you as many times as you want. In as many ways as you want to hear it.”  
“That's not it.”  
“It's not? I—” he choked. “I can adapt to anything, ___. Whatever you want.”  
“Saeran…”  
“My name...sounds good when you say it.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Tell me. It’s because I didn’t do it the way you wanted, right? You only have to tell me. I’ll learn how.”  
“No. That’s not it.”  
He flinched. “Do you think I can't learn it? That I'll be too slow?”  
“No. You're more capable than you know.”  
“___.” Your heart stopped the way he called your name. He gripped your shoulders. “Don't go. You're the first person I chose. Nobody, not a single soul has looked at me the way you did. Or treated me like you have. I don’t want to lose it.” You didn't get the chance to speak. There was absolute sincerity in his voice. “I'll really do anything. I don't care what it is. Even if it hurts me. Even if it breaks me. We're twins. If I fix my appearance then will you see me?”  
“Saeran…”  
“You don't even have to call me that. Just say whatever you like. I can take it.”  
A few tears slipped down your cheeks. You tore your gaze away from him “Stop saying things like that.”  
“The world feels like it can be a bright place when I’m with you. I-I shouldn't have been so forceful to you. I'm sorry, so—”  
“Stop it.”  
“No! I should just tell you everything, so you feel guilty. So you can’t throw out the memory of me like trash like everyone else did!”  
“You're not trash.”  
“If you’re going to go, you should feel the same amount of pain I do. No, you should feel much worse. I knew! I knew the moment we got out of there you were going to throw me away!”  
“That's not true—”  
“If you're trying to escape, then try it,” he threatened. His hands tightened. “You'll be back at Mint Eye before you can beg me not to.”  
“Saeran, we can’t go back there!”  
“We will go back!”  
“Hey, Luciel!” Vanderwood’s voice broke in. You flinched. What was going on outside?  
“I have to take you back there. Mint Eye is the only place where you’ll be mine.” You paused at Saeran’s confession. It brought your attention back to him. “And nobody can take you from me if I don't wish it.”  
“I’m not some object people can own and claim.”  
“How can you like him and not me?” Saeran continued. You wondered if he’d heard you. “We have the same face. We’re twins. I have the same skills as he does. The saviour—Rika taught me everything so that I can be better than him. I am better than him! I can be everything for you if you give me a chance. You don’t even have to reciprocate, just stay next to me. That’s all I’ll ask. I won’t be greedy for anything else. That’s probably it, right? I don’t need any of that other stuff. Just be with me.” He stepped back. “There. That’s how close I’ll be. It works right? I shouldn’t have touched you. It’s revolting. Nobody would want to be touched by me.”  
“I’ve never thought any of those things about you.”  
“I’m coming in!” Vanderwood called. “Move!”  
“Stay out!” Saeran cried. “You can’t come in here!”  
“Saeran…” It was Luciel’s voice.  
Even in the next life, there was no way you wouldn’t have heard the painful sound that left Saeran.  
“You.”

Saeran closed the distance so fast you jerked. Your knuckles collided with the solid wood of the door in response. Pain shredded down your arms with varying degrees of numbness. His fingers pinched into the skin of your wrists as he held them against the door. You cried out.

“___!” It was Luciel.  
Saeran laughed. “Perfect timing.”  
“What are you doing, Saeran?” You gasped. “Let go.”  
His hands squeezed your wrists so tightly you thought they’d break.  
“Since we’re both in the same place, now’s a good time. You’re not seeing what you need to see,” he promised. His voice had a disturbing tone. “So, I’ll show you right now who likes you the most. Saeyoung, make sure you listen well.”  
“Saeran, your issue is with me. Please come out.”  
“You must be joking. You think I want to look at you?” He spat. “How conceited can you be? Just stay out there and listen to what I have to say.”  
“I can do that, but don’t hurt, ___. Just hurt me instead.”  
“The easiest way to hurt you is to do something to her. That’s what’s going to happen if you don’t listen to me!”  
“Even if you hurt me, nothing is going to change for you,” you said powerfully. Saeran’s gaze darkened.  
Luciel responded. “I understand. I won’t go anywhere.”  
“Move!” It was Vanderwood’s voice. “Are you insane? We need to get in there, Luciel!”  
“We’re not going in,” he promised unwaveringly. Your eyes widened.  
“That’s right,” Saeran verified. “Stay out there.”  
It was such a sucker-punch you couldn’t breathe.  
“She said she loves you,” Saeran outed blatantly. “Did you know that? ___, your ears still work, don’t they? Didn’t you hear him out there? You should repeat it since he’s so close by.”  
“Don’t do this.”  
“Do what?” Saeran’s voice came. It’d lost the friendliness. He wasn’t the same anymore. “It's more fun this way. You live in a fantasyland where everything goes well for you. If I break that, then you’ll change your mind. Who likes you more? Me, or him. Should we test it now since you’re tossing me aside?”  
“I never did anything like that.”  
A derogatory laugh left Saeran. “That so?”  
“Luciel, move!”  
The door stayed closed.  
“The conditions for you to leave are straightforward. Tell him. Confess your love to him just like you portrayed your undying love for that trash to me earlier. Then all he has to do is say it back to you, and you’re free. It’s easy, right? But, if he does, I won’t ever speak to him again. These past few days, I’ve been thinking about us being brothers again, but that’s not going to happen if you reciprocate, Saeyoung.”  
“Stop it, Saeran,” you said. You tried to escape from him, but his grip tightened painfully.  
“Don’t struggle,” he advised. You heard the smile in his voice. Felt his frosty gaze.  
“You—”  
“You think you can reject me?” He spoke over you. “I’m not begging you anymore, ___. I’m telling you how it’s going to be. You should be honoured I'm giving you attention. Honoured. If you don’t smarten up, I’m really going to get angry with you. I was so good to you, but you’re treating me like this? Did you think you were going to get away with laughing in my face and belittling me?”  
“I never did that.”  
“I told you I liked you. You’re supposed to feel blessed. After all, who'd want someone pathetic like you? You got tricked so easily and came into the chatroom. Were kidnapped and manipulated just the same. Yet, you have the audacity to act like this to me?”  
“You don't want this.”  
“Think so? Nothing would bring me more pleasure than seeing you writhe in pain after pretending to be nice and making fun of me!” A laugh left him. “Now, make a choice.”

He showed no intention of moving, and several solutions spun through your brain. Yet, if you hurt Saeran, what would Luciel say? Vanderwood’s words came back to curse you.

“Let go of me,” you declared. “I’m not going to let you do this. This is your last warning.”  
“You’re supposed to tell him how you feel, idiot. That’s your job right now unless you want to lose your life.”  
“I’m not going to say it. Unhand me.”  
“Too bad then,” Saeran mocked. “Saeyoung, you’ve got a loveless life. Such a worthless, superficial girl pretended to like you.”  
You glared at Saeran.  
“After you used me to escape, you’re the only one who should be ashamed of their actions,” he hissed.  
“We’re on the same team, Saeran.”  
“And now you’re denying it like a coward? You’ll say whatever you feel will work in your favour. Did you think I wouldn’t know? That you’re acting all noble and above me while laughing behind my back?”  
“I didn't—”  
His nails bit into your skin. You felt the burn of where the surface had broken.  
“The more you lie, the more I’m going to hurt you. It's painful, isn't it? Tell him,” Saeran whispered harshly. “Tell him, and I might stop all of this. Go on.”  
Your mind raced for a solution. “I don’t want to hurt you. Just let me go.”  
“Come now,” Saeran said. “You know how to use your mouth. You know how to escape from here. Tell him and win.”  
It was exactly what he wanted to hear. You knew better. Even though it was painful, it’d be worse if you played along.  
“Say it!”  
You didn’t breathe.  
“Are you trying to be brave in this situation? Don't you understand what's going on here?”  
You gritted your teeth against the pain.  
“Hey!” Vanderwood shouted. “What are you doing, Luciel! If you can’t do it, then get the hell outta the way! We don’t know what’s going to happen in there!”  
“He won’t hurt ___,” Luciel said weakly. The breath went out of you.  
“Do you seriously believe that in this situation?”  
“I didn’t want to hurt you,” you promised Saeran. Light swept through the room. “I didn’t use you.”  
“She loves you, Saeyoung,” Saeran voiced instead with purposeful cruelty. “Enough to step all over me. What’s your answer going to be?”  
“You already know the answer to that. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be doing this!” You shouted. “You’re the one he loves the most. I already know that.”  
Saeran tensed. Crushing silence ensued.  
“So,” you continued. Your voice shook. “Let me go.”  
“I'm kicking it down even if you're in front of it!” Vanderwood’s voice broke in. You’d never been more thankful to have him around. Your heart was in shards on the floor. Saeran released you and stepped away.

The door opened, and Vanderwood rushed in. The light from a few candles in the main room allowed you to see again. He stepped in front of you, but there was no need. Saeran stormed out, and a door slammed closed down the hall. Luciel was leaning against a wall. He still looked incredibly sick.  
Your eyes bored into Luciel. Yet, no matter how long you stared, he didn’t meet your eyes. It hurt to look at him. So you stopped.

“I need some air.” You meant to leave, but Luciel stretched out an arm. It was an ineffective barrier. With how groggy and weak he looked now, it’d be incredibly easy to knock it aside. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead. You couldn’t shove him aside. Even after everything, you didn’t have the heart to reject him at that moment.

Realizing you weren’t going to go, he dropped his arm slowly. Vanderwood was the only one who walked away. You shut your eyes against the dread crawling up your spine. It was better not to expect anything. If you didn’t expect anything from him, he couldn’t hurt you.

“What?” you gritted out. You locked your gaze to the door. Steeled yourself.  
More unbearable silence stretched out.  
“Why did you stop me? I want to get some air.” You tried to keep your voice firm. It shook towards the end. He still didn’t say anything. It was maddening. When he was quiet your mind filled in the blanks for him. It’d be better for him to let you go. Any word he said now...

“___, I’m sorry.”  
There were so many unsaid words. It was oppressively heavy.  
You bit down on your first retort. As well as the second. The third slipped out. “I’d like some air.”  
“I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I’m really sorry, ___.”  
“It’s not a good idea for us to talk right now.”  
“I don’t know what’s going to happen if I don’t talk to you now,” he rasped. “Saeran’s fragile, ___. You know that.”  
“Of course I know that.”  
“You more than anyone know what he's been through.”  
“Why are you telling me what I already know?”  
“I apologize for what he did… Please don’t think badly of him.”  
“You don’t have to apologize for Saeran.”  
“I couldn’t go in. I’m sorry.”  
Your mind flooded with questions. An entire conversation played out between you and him.  
“I don't want him to get hurt anymore,” he confessed.  
“Is that all I am to you now? Something that hurts Saeran?” It slipped out. You felt worse. Things fell out of place.  
“That’s not how I meant it.”  
“That’s how it came across. Do you really think so little of me, that I’d hurt Saeran or you on purpose?”  
“Of course not.”  
“Then how could you say that?”  
“Saeran is sensitive. He won’t be able to see things like we do for a while after what Rika did to him.”  
“We don’t need to have this conversation.”  
“Do you have any idea how much danger you’re in because of me? It doesn’t make sense for you to like me this much. Let it go. You’re only going to hurt yourself.”  
That was it. You wanted to walk away.  
“Why is it that every time I give you another chance you manage to step all over my feelings again?”  
“I…”  
“I tried to help…” You finally looked at him. “Is it so wrong that I wanted to support you? I know I can't be as important to you as Saeran. That's not what I wanted! I just...wanted to...” You ripped your eyes away from him. “I just want you to be happy. Both of you. Like you never got to. I didn’t mean to get caught in the middle of everything.”

It was too much. You fled outside the cabin onto the mossy porch. The chilled rain felt warmer than inside. You were alone for a while. Outside in the storm, you felt small. Like you could escape yourself for a while. The wind was too loud to think about Luciel. Mother nature forced its presence to be known. You knew the situation, but that didn’t make it less painful. Perhaps it was better to let go of your feelings. Letting things be would ultimately—

You whipped around when the door creaked open.  
“Calm down. It’s me,” Vanderwood said. He’d raised his hands. You slipped your arms around yourself as he sloshed over. Wet moss squelched under his feet.  
“Let me see your arms,” he pressed. After hesitating, you offered them. He looked them over but didn’t make any remarks. You were confident they didn’t look pretty but didn’t want to see.  
“You’re going to get sick if you stand out here,” he commented.  
“I already feel sick.” You winced. It was no good to blurt things out like that. “Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“I should’ve moved him sooner.”  
“It’s fine.”  
“I thought you’d be out here crying.”  
You turned away from Vanderwood. “Well, I’m not.”  
“It’s okay to go back in. I’ll make sure this doesn’t happen again. Get some rest, okay?”  
You remained where you were. Out of all the people you wanted to hear those words from, Vanderwood was the lowest ranked.  
“I’ll personally keep watch,” he added when you didn’t reply.  
Still, you gazed out towards the dark forest. The trees rippled as rain thundered against them. “That’s not what I’m upset about. I know how long it’s been, and part of what they’ve gone through. Yet…”  
The silence grew.  
“Want to take a drive?” Vanderwood offered.  
“Don’t you have to watch Luciel?”  
Vanderwood was already walking towards the car. He stepped into the storm like there wasn’t one.  
“He’s made of sterner stuff than he portrays. He’ll be fine for a while.”  
“I thought you were worried about gas.”  
“There’s some stored around the property. It’s not an issue now.”  
“Why are you offering? I was under the impression you didn’t like me. So why are you out here?”

When Vanderwood turned to face you, he wasn’t the same. Somehow, he seemed like he’d made up his mind, but was simultaneously lost. He was a dangerous agent. Unlike Luciel, you could tell by his demeanour that he’d seriously hurt people. That he’d killed people. That much was clear from how he’d raided Mint Eye. You recalled your first impression of him. It didn’t detract from the present. Currently, he was the most reliable person around.

“Did he ask you to do this?”  
“Would it make you feel better if I truthfully answered that question?” The rain quickly soaked him through. “Or lied to you and answered that question?”  
You joined him beside the vehicle without prodding for the answer. It was unnervingly frigid in the car, but Vanderwood flicked on the heat. It was enough to quell the chill in your body, but not the numbness in your heart.

* * *

In a bittersweet way, Luciel was grateful to be alone. When ___ had stormed out, Vanderwood had calmly stalked back into the room.  
“Please don’t say anything.” He’d said. “I won’t be able to take it if you say a single word right now.”  
“I wasn’t going to say anything in particular.”  
“Vanderwood,” he griped.  
“You’re about to fall over. Lean on me. I’ll get you back into bed.”  
“But—” He didn’t get to finish. The world swayed dangerously. He ended up clinging onto Vanderwood in silence.  
Inside the spare room, he’d been eased carefully onto the bed.  
“Rest. There’s a bucket next to you too. Use it when you need to.”  
That’d been their entire exchange. With his mouth horrendously dry, he hadn’t been able to form words. Vanderwood has disappeared in the silence. Then he’d been alone.

He gazed at the ceiling in a daze wondering when his ordeal with the hellish medicine would be over. It was a jumble of white dots. Each tiny peck crashed into the next and broke into smaller dots. It took place an infinite amount of times. Finally, he closed his eyes. He needed to sleep. It was well after midnight. Vanderwood would watch ___ and Saeran. There was nothing he could do until he was better.

Alone in the darkness, he had time to think. He tried to string together his disparate thoughts. The more he concentrated, the sicker he felt. He thought about tomorrow. He thought about Saeran. The most painful thought was ___.

When he opened his eyes again, there was nothing to indicate much time had passed. That’s when he spotted the figure. He tried to move, but his body didn’t obey.

“You're awake aren't you?” He knew who it was.  
“Saeran?” He called weakly.

A few steps closer made Saeran’s profile vividly clear. Luciel flashed back to their childhood. Back to the times he’d stayed up to guard Saeran and let him sleep in peace. An overwhelming urge to reach out to his brother went through him. And in its wake was a brutal pain for the years they’d lost.  
He didn’t believe Rika could ruin their innocent brotherly love. He refused to. As long as he had that, they weren’t lost to each other. Yet, the frosty way Saeran stared at him now ravaged his already threading defences. Still, there was no hesitation about how much his brother meant to him. No end to how much he loved Saeran.

“How is it?” Saeran inquired. It sounded innocent enough.  
“Saeran…” he managed. His voice was weak. “I didn't think you'd come in here…”  
“Good. You shouldn't have any expectations. Even as I'm staring at you, I can't stand seeing you.”  
Luciel choked on the coldness in Saeran’s voice. Such a drastic change from how they’d been so many years ago. The young man beside him felt like his brother but looked like a total stranger. It slapped him with another harsh dose of their disturbing reality.

“That's understandable,” Luciel replied.  
“What?”  
“I understand why you wouldn't want to see me.”  
“If you know then stay out of my sight.”  
His heart clenched when Saeran turned to go.  
“Where are you going?” Saeran kept walking. “You’re coming back, right?”  
That’s when he stopped. “Do you think you have right to say that to me you worthless bastard?”  
“Saeran, I—”  
“Did it sound like I was done speaking?” He yelled. “Don’t interrupt me!”  
“I’m sorry. Say everything you need to.”  
“You don’t have any sense, do you? I just told you not to interrupt me, and you say something anyway? Or are you so stupid now that you don’t understand what it means when it's said to you? It means you don't open your mouth until I tell you to. Got it?”  
Luciel hung his head instead of answering.  
Saeran scoffed. “If you knew then why did you open your mouth earlier? At least you know now,” he laughed. “You always did learn quickly. Silence suits you.”  
He got to stare up at his brother when he moved closer to the bed. Saeran’s gazed burned over him.  
“You look more pitiful than usual,” Saeran remarked. “It's from the medicine, isn't it? Well, how is it? What do you feel like? Worse than you look? Go ahead and answer.”  
“...Horrible.”  
It didn’t change Saeran’s expression. “And?”  
“Hot. Vanderwood said he was able to neutralize it, but I feel worse than before.”  
“How pathetic can you be to be like this after one dose? Tell me, aren't you supposed to be the greater one of us two? It's a single dose of medicine,” Saeran reminded. “Quit being so melodramatic.”  
Saeran leaned closer. So close Luciel could’ve touched him.  
“Say, want to know the difference between you and me?”  
“Only if you want to tell me.”  
“Unlike my doses,” Saeran began passionately. “Yours was finished. You didn't have to suffer through the prototypes. You only had a single dose! Understand? How many do you think I've had? Do you think I got to lay around being pathetic like this, huh? What do you think?”  
Luciel didn’t think it was humanly possible for his heart to break into more pieces, but it did.  
“… I'm sorry, Saeran.” His voice was laced with tears. “I can't imagine what it was like for you…”  
“Is that all you're sorry for?” Saeran laughed. “If you're really sorry then you should've done me a favour and stopped living years ago! Suffer now since you spent so many good years having fun although you abandoned me! And not even that is enough to measure up to my suffering! You could take a thousand more versions of the medicine, and it wouldn’t even scratch the surface. Understand?”  
“I wasn’t having fun without you.”  
“Gutless liar,” Saeran spat. “You can lie so easily, can’t you? Did you forget who hacked into your insipid little messenger? Yet, you’re going to spout that story to me?”  
“It wasn't like that.”  
Saeran laughed.  
“It's a misunderstanding. Just what did Rika tell you?”  
“Rika?” Saeran repeated. “She's the Saviour. Have some respect! You think scum like you is worthy enough to call her name casually? Want me to kill you? It’ll be easy because you’re crippled and defenceless.”  
“Rika abused you, Saeran. Just like mother did. I never ever stopped thinking about you. Not once.”  
“You must still have some strength to lie to my face like that. I saw you!”  
“I gave up everything for you. I became an informant to protect you. Because we'd be harder to catch if we’re apart. I'm still in agony from that decision. I was when I made it! I was before I made it. And now...now seeing what became of it, that feeling will never leave me.”  
Saeran was silent for too long.

“You… just who… just what do you think you are, huh? You're a liar. You're worthless. I didn't need you to come for me, and I never did! The world you lived in allowed you to make a decision, and you made the wrong one! You ran like a coward! You must've been brain-dead to ever decide listening to anyone was a good decision. Especially that man. Now, look at you!”  
“I never wanted this to happen… I wanted us to be happy.”  
“Shut up! Who are you to decide if I’m happy or not? If I was happy or not!”  
“Were you? Really ask yourself.”  
Saeran faltered, but it was only for a second. The anger boiled over. “You think I want to hear your filthy voice say that to me?”  
“I wanted us to have a chance, Saeran. That's why I did it. I thought even if we're apart… if we can be happy individually—” Luciel paused. “I never wanted to hurt you. Not for a minute in my life did I ever forget about you. I never thought in my wildest dreams that it'd come to this. I shouldn't have left you. I wouldn’t have if I’d of known, Saeran.”  
“Don't call my name like that!” He cut off. “Look at you! You’re just pathetic! You think you get to say those things?”  
“You’re my brother. Nothing is more important to me than you.”  
“Brother?” Saeran glared. “We’re not brothers. I have no brother!”  
“It's not too late for us.”  
“Shut up! If you never speak to me again—No, once I never have to see your face again, and you no longer exist I'll be happiest! You're the useless one right now! Even if I do something to, ___, you're crippled.”  
“Saeran…” Luciel cried.  
“Funny how different things are. Now you're the sick one, and I'm the healthy one. God finally corrected things. This is the way it should’ve been from the start.”  
“I'd give up everything to go back and undo that mistake. Do you understand that?”  
“Mistake? Why do you keep babbling? There's no mistake here. Thanks to everything that happened, our positions are different. I'm the strong one now! You're the one who keeps calling out to me pathetically. Saeran, Saeran,” he mimicked. “I'm sick of it. What are you? A broken record? A parrot?” He laughed. “No. I'd actually get some enjoyment out of those things. But you? You're just an eyesore. Makes me sick. You think I came here for you to spout nonsense to me? To hear lies?”  
“I’m not lying.”  
“Enough!” Saeran screamed. His breaths came in hard bursts. “I’ll really kill you if you keep lying to me. I know the truth. You can’t replace what I saw with my own eyes!”  
“It’s not a lie. I’ll do anything to have you believe me. It’s the truth. The only one who lied to you was Rika.”  
“Stop pretending like you've always loved me! I know what I’ve been through! I know what you’re really like. You think I’m going to go back to that time? I'm not dead weight anymore like you. I don’t need you.”  
Luciel flinched.  
“I won’t ever cling to you like I did so long ago. All of my unhappiness spawns from you! I can’t stand the sight of you. I loathe the fact I look anything like you.” Saeran gave him a cold, hard stare. “Why don't you do me a favour and disappear twice, huh? Permanently this time. We don't have to go back Saeyoung. You can just disappear now.”  
“Sae—”

His brother’s hands shot towards him. They locked around his throat. There was no air to finish the rest of his sentence. To call Saeran’s name anymore. They came down so hard Luciel saw stars.

“The root of my problems is you. Without you, everything is solved!”  
“Sae—ran—” Luciel choked out. It stole more of his precious air.  
“You can still speak?” Saeran said. His voice shook unstably. “Be quiet now! Just disappear! You think I won't kill you? Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?”  
Luciel stared at his other half. The hopeless agony he saw in his eyes wrenched his stomach hard.  
“Why are you looking at me like that? Don't you think you can look somewhere else as you're dying!” Saeran shrieked. His hands tightened “Are you going to be a nuisance till the end! Why aren't you struggling? You really think I won't do it? Are realizing now? How pathetic your life was anyway even though you did that to me?”  
His vision was getting blurry. Tears escaped from a well he’d believed had gone dry.  
“You're going to lay there and die? If you were going to perish so easily, you shouldn't have lived in the first place! Then I could've been the strong one! Then I could've had everything and done everything! And we wouldn’t be here!”  
He let it happen. He didn’t make a single move. Didn’t even reach out.  
“Why aren't you struggling?” Saeran demanded. “Why? How much harder do I have to press until you scream? Until you feel as much agony as I've felt! You're supposed to be begging me! Do it! Beg! Plead for your life. And I might let you have it!”  
But he didn’t. He took those moments to engrave every last detail of Saeran’s pain into his mind, so he’d never forget it wherever he went after this.

That moment didn’t come. There was a shock of air. Saeran had let go.

“Say it,” his brother insisted. “They'll be your last words. I'll let you have some.”  
“...I love you, Saeran.”  
His brother's eyes were wide. He shook above Luciel.  
“You...”  
“If it'll make you happy...then sure… I don’t mind.”  
“You!” Again Luciel couldn’t breathe. Saeran’s hands returned with full force, but this time they trembled.  
Saeran didn’t look at him anymore. The same curly hair that clung to Luciel’s feverish face obscured Saeran’s expression.  
A shock of cold splashed against Luciel’s cheek. His brother’s hands grew weaker and weaker until finally, they dropped away from him.  
“You…” Saeran croaked. “If it was true… you…”  
Luciel winced when his brother gripped his shoulders. He bore it as Saeran shook him. The same tear filled expression lived on in older features. The abject pain and misery deep-seated in his brother’s eyes stole his breath.

“You wouldn’t have left me if that was true! How can I believe you?”  
“I’m sorry.” Similar tears slipped down Luciel’s cheeks. “I know—I realize that’s not enough, but I’m sorry, Saeran. I’d do anything to change it.”  
“You left me just like everyone else even though you promised me! You’re a traitor! I hate you!”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“You at least weren't supposed to hurt me! You at the very least!” Saeran’s hands fell away from him. “I hate you…” He crumpled to the floor. “I wish you didn’t exist. If I’d never believed in you—If you’d never existed in the first place it wouldn’t hurt so much…”  
“I'm so sorry Saeran. You have no idea how much... I'm only alive because I knew you were.”  
He forced himself off the bed although it cost him everything. He linked his arms powerfully around his brother. He didn’t know if Saeran felt it while he sobbed. But for the first time at least, he didn’t push him away.  
“I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry.”

* * *

“I’m sorry, Savior,” A disciple said. He bowed low as the words left him.

Rika stood in the centre of the amphitheatre where hours ago, ___ had kneeled. Before her was what remained of RFA. Each member accounted for. Four disciples surrounded each of them. There weren’t going to be anymore escapes.

“Did you find anything?” She asked.  
“We’ve phoned Believer K009, but to no avail. His phone is off, and we cannot reach him. We’ve assigned a disciple to continue the calls in hopes that he’ll answer.”  
“Can’t you track him?”  
“We’re trying, but he’s blocked it.”  
“And his room?”  
“There's several passcodes on everything.” The disciple hesitated. “We’ve yet to crack the password for his computers.”  
She gazed upon her disciple and noticed how he quivered. He didn’t dare meet her eyes. His head sank lower before her until it was parallel with the floor.  
“I’m terribly sorry, Savior. We have our best disciples working on it.”

Rika’s gaze wandered around her. The amphitheatre was a disaster. She’d come to discover the blinding flashes and noise had been from flashbangs and smoke grenades. Things she considered to be mere illusions, yet, so much damage had been caused. Torn fabric was littered here and there. Blood splattered the stone. Even now, disciples were scrubbing it away. She did not wish to see it. There’d been panic, but a group of disciples had flocked to protect her. She turned back to RFA.

“Eighty-seven disciples are injured,” Rika said aloud. The disciple behind her didn’t comment. Neither could anyone in RFA. She’d had all of them gagged. “Five were killed as everyone rushed to the exit.” Her blood was boiling in her veins. An anger so violent she was unnaturally calm. “And you came back to me with nothing?”  
“We,” the disciple croaked, “D-Do have the footage from the cameras Believer K009 didn’t set up directly.”  
“And which are those?”  
“The camera’s in the cells.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me that first?”  
When the disciple didn’t answer, her green eyes ripped him to pieces. He dropped to his knees.  
“Please Savior, have mercy.”  
“What’s on it?”  
“T-The—The footage is fragmented.”  
“Do you think we can afford mistakes like that right now?”  
“No Savior.”  
“Who did it?” Rika asked frigidly. She intended to pay back the blow she’d been dealt. “Bring them to me immediately.”  
“B-Believer K009—”  
“What?”  
“There was encryption on those cameras as well. It was cracked, but the video fragmented. Only Believer K009 would’ve been able to properly—”  
“Saeran isn’t here,” Rika screamed. It echoed through the theatre.  
The disciple shrank back.  
“They kidnapped him! They took him from me! What good are any of you if you can’t do a simple task like find him?”  
“You’re right, Savior. I have no words for my failure. Do with me as you wish.”  
Another disciple entered. He bowed. “Savior, I’ve brought the footage we’ve collected.”

She thrust her hand out, and a device was placed into it. She watched a video on the slim tablet. Saeran laid on the floor in one of the cells in the basement of Magenta. She recognized the man who entered the frame.

“Kweon Jin?” Her gaze snapped to the disciples.  
“Unfortunately, we recovered the real Kweon Jin, Savior. That man was merely an imposter.”  
The video ended there. The rest of it was distorted pixels and sound. He slim fingers dug into the hard plastic coating of the tablet. It screeched in her tight grip.

“This is all we have after so many hours?” The two disciples knew better than to speak. Her voice rose. “Do you have any idea how valuable those boys are? How could you let this happen? I ordered a group to watch Kweon Jin. He was supposed to be brought to me!”  
“I apologize, Savior. He… slipped away. The team assigned to him is also missing.”  
Her eyes widened. “Missing?”  
“Yes, Savior.”  
“And you let that stop you?”  
“I’m terribly sorry, Savior.”  
“An entire team disappeared, and nobody thought that was suspicious?” She snapped.  
“We’re sorry. We were investigating it when—”  
“Enough.” The disciple froze. “If you have time to apologize then you have time to fix your failure. Saeran would never leave here. He's planning to track them and bring them back to us. Contact him until he answers. Now get out of my sight.”

Both disciples left. Rika turned back to RFA. By now each of them was lucid. She met each of their stares. Yoosung was among them. He shook, and tears stained his gag. As things stood, she couldn’t trust him either.

“Remove V’s gag.” V dropped his eyes from hers the moment it was off. “I’m only going to ask you one question. Where did he go?”  
“There’s no way I could know that.”  
There was a knife-edged moment where she thought about ordering the disciples to attack V.  
She asked again unfathomably slow, “Where is Saeyoung?”  
“Rika—”  
“Look what happened. What you brought to this place!” She took a breath. “Do you know how many disciples got hurt because of that woman? That filthy, wretched girl who you claimed was good?”  
“___ didn’t do anything, Rika.”  
“She caused all of this. This destruction—This disaster! Is that who you want in your life?” Nobody could answer except V, and he didn’t say anything. “She left the rest of you here. The first chance she got, she ditched you; all of you! Do you see now? Do you understand now? She only cares about Luciel. She’s only ever cared about Luciel. The rest of you will be abandoned like this.”  
Nobody spoke. Nobody took the risk.  
“Who was that man, V?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Don’t lie!” Rika screamed. “If you lie, I’m going to be angry instead of hurt. ___ and that man kidnapped Saeran and Saeyoung. Are you really not going to worry?”  
V said nothing. His mouth tightened into two thin lines.  
“I asked you if you’re going to trust a girl who’s capable of this?” Rika gestured at the blood behind her. “We’re still tending to the wounded. Five innocent people died.”  
At that statement, the gazes of RFA fell away from Rika.  
“I’m very hurt,” Rika addressed. “I’m so disappointed in all of you…I made this place so we could be here together. Aren’t you ashamed to treat it like this?”  
More tears slipped down Yoosung’s cheeks. Her eyes narrowed at him. She had no doubt he’d betrayed her too. She’d had no choice but to treat him like everyone else. Like a criminal.  
“I wasn’t going to hurt any of you. Now, look what you made me do? What am I supposed to make of this?”  
“There doesn’t have to be any more casualties, Rika. Let RFA go.”  
“I will if the twins come back. So tell me where they are.”  
“I already told you I don’t know.”  
“Don’t lie to me!” She threw the device in her hands at him. It struck his shoulder with a mighty thunk.  
It was a long time before V raised his head and answered. “I couldn’t see anything. How would I know?”  
After a pause, Rika laughed incredulously. “Are you a comedian now? Too bad you’re not funny.”  
Jumin’s gaze burned a hole into her, but she ignored it.  
“If you call Saeyoung, he’ll answer.” She pulled her phone out of her robe. Her clothes were the only ones clean of blood and grime. The disciples had made sure of that.  
“I… highly doubt that,” V said. “He wouldn’t have a phone either. Saeran ruined our phones when he brought us here.”  
“I’m tired of excuses. You’re going to call Luciel, and he’s going to come back here, understand? Then I’ll forgive you: all of you even though you hurt me.”  
“Rika…”  
“You have one job now, V.”  
“Do you really believe Luciel would bring his brother back here under any circumstances?”  
“Of course he will. He’s weak, unlike Saeran. He’ll cave as long as the rest of you are here.” Rika paused. Her eyes were dull. She had a better idea. “If Saeyoung won’t do it. I’ll talk to ___ myself. They’re close aren’t they?”  
“Rika—”  
“If she’s afraid then she’ll force his hand.” V’s eyes widened in terror. “And she’s a weak, tragic girl unlike me.”  
“Rika… Please. It’s not too late for you to turn back to the light.”  
“All I have to do is film it and send it to her,” Rika continued. “Unlike me, she’ll break down. It’s only fair that I hurt her the same way she’s attacked me!”  
“If anyone is going to get hurt, it should be me—”  
“Do you think anyone cares about you, V?” Rika shrieked at V. “I need an immediate reaction. There’s only one way to get that.”  
“Please,” V begged. “Please Rika—”  
“Grab Zen,” she ordered.

Jaehee fought against the disciples, but none of it mattered. Her protests were muffled. Rika ignored everyone else. Even Zen who stared at her with disbelief. They forced Zen on his knees before her.

“Rika!” V shouted. “Rika please!”  
She called Saeran’s phone calmly, but it went to voicemail. They rolled over the cart of elixir for Zen. This time in liquid form.  
“Do you know why she’s not answering?” Rika asked Zen. He couldn’t answer. His expression began to shift as he held her unflinching gaze. “Because she doesn’t care about any of you like I do. She left you here, and she’s not coming back. You shouldn’t have put your faith in her. You shouldn’t have chosen her over me.”

She saw the fear in Zen’s eyes. Her own brilliant gaze flashed in them. She phoned again. Voicemail. She put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear. She called again, and again, and again with the same result.

“Rika, don’t. Please...please.” She ignored V, and the disciples pulled Zen’s binds tighter than they already were. His eyes widened. They positioned him in front of her and removed his gag. She passed the phone to a disciple next to her.  
“Film it and send it. There’s going to be a complete one every three hours until she returns what’s mine to me. Keep it steady.”  
She met Zen’s gaze.  
“Rika, if there’s any of you left in there, please,” Zen pleaded. “You couldn’t possibly want to do this.”  
She took a bottle of elixir from the tray.  
“The Rika I knew didn’t hurt people, and she—”

She grabbed Zen’s jaw and dumped the elixir into his mouth.

“Rika!” V cried. Zen coughed and sputtered. She continued pouring it even when he choked on it.  
Several of the disciples had to force other members of RFA against the stage.  
“She left you here to this fate, understand?” Rika stated without emotion. “I’m the only one who loves all of you. After this, you’ll be so much stronger Zen.” Rika smiled. She felt at peace. “RFA can be happy in this paradise together.”  
When he closed his mouth, the disciples surrounding him forced it open.  
“Rika, please! I was wrong! I’m wrong!”  
Only then did her gaze fall to Jihyun. The rest of his cries had fallen on deaf ears. Zen gasped for air as he sagged in the hands of the disciples.  
“Did you remember where they went?”  
“Yeah,” V admitted. “I know. We can go to them so please, let Zen go.”  
“Lift him back up,” she ordered. She reached for another bottle of elixir.  
“I’ll give you everything you need!” V promised. “Please, this doesn’t need to continue!”  
“And what exactly were you wrong about?” Rika demanded.  
“Everything. You’re right that I betrayed you. That I wasn’t any good to you. That I didn’t even love you properly. I didn’t, and—and I couldn’t. I didn’t give everything to you.”  
“I don’t need you,” Rika said. She popped the lid off the next bottle. They positioned Zen again.  
“I can love you properly now that I know what you need. I won’t try to change you this time around! I can accept all of you,” V confessed.  
Rika paused. “I’m not going to believe the words of a desperate man. Don’t try to trick me! You still don’t understand how I feel!”  
“Jihyun…” Zen coughed.  
“I want to be a part of your creation,” V continued. “I want to stay close to you, Rika. I do understand.”  
“You’re trying to trick me, aren’t you?”  
“I want to be with you. For us to be one singular soul.” Her fingers trembled around the bottle. “If I don’t understand you well enough, then I can take the elixir.”  
“The elixir is sacred.”  
“Our newest union will be too,” V promised unwaveringly. “I only want to hear your voice for as long as I continue to exist on this earth.”  
“Savior?” One of the disciples called. She didn’t hear it. Her heart pounded so hard in her chest, the only thing she saw was V.  
“What are you saying?”  
“I love you. We can stay in this beautiful place together.”  
“You’ve only insulted what I’ve built here! That has to be a lie!”  
“I was wrong. I couldn’t see it before, but it’s never been more wonderful to me now.”  
“V…” She was moving towards him before she could stop herself. “If you mean it then prove it to me.”  
He felt his way forward for the bottle of elixir in her hand.

“V...” Zen gritted out, but he was already drinking the elixir. He drank the entire bottle without reacting.  
“How was it?” Rika inquired.  
“You created it. There’s no way I wouldn’t enjoy it.”  
Her eyes sparkled. “That so?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then have another one.”  
“You only have to pass it to me.”  
“I’m supposed to be taking it,” Zen rasped. “Don’t make V—”  
“Bring RFA to the cells,” Rika ordered. She only stared at V. “Bring what was prepared for everyone else as well. He has to stay true to his word now for it to be worth anything.”  
V started the next bottle of elixir.  
“Drink it all. Then I’ll believe you.”  
“No,” Zen gasped. “No. I’ll do it. V!”  
Zen, Jumin, Jaehee, and Yoosung were hauled away. Only V was left to take the elixir and remaining medicine.


	41. Jumin's Route: 6

***Warning, the following chapter contains some graphic content. Please read with discretion.*  
  
**

        Meticulous tugs were the first sensation Rika felt as she came to. Her eyelids were unbearably heavy. Three minutes passed before she managed to open them. Five more minutes ticked by before she could make out the world around her. She was lying on her back in a canopy bed. Faint white curtains cordoned the room around her. The only parting in the silky fabric was at her feet. Tending to her ankle was a man she didn’t recognize. His silvery hair matched his white garbs and carried a calming effect. Her hand was extending before she thought about it, but they met resistance. Several tubes had been attached to her left arm. White liquid travelled through the thin IV. It’d been years since she’d been hooked up to any kind of machine. For a while she watched the fluid slink into her. Her green gaze entranced by the calming motion.

The subtle scruff of bandages touching one another was the only sound in the room. There were no windows. Not a hint of sunlight touched Rika’s skin; artificial or otherwise. She couldn’t know how much time had passed. The memories came back to her. She remembered the car crash and the unidentified men who’d kidnapped her. The pain of her injuries flared to life. She relaxed only to keep herself from startling the man.

“Where am I?” she asked. The gentleman looked up in surprise. Clearly, he hadn’t expected her to wake up. “Who are you?”  
“I see you’re awake.” He had gentle grey eyes. “Lay back down. I’m nearly finished.”  
“Where is this?” Rika repeated.  
“Have you remembered what happened?”  
“I remember. Can you please answer my question?”  
With a few flicks of his fingers, he finished tying the bandages on her ankle. “That’d be best to leave to someone else.”  
“What do you mean? Am I safe now?”  
He glanced briefly at the door before meeting her eyes. “Why did you come here?”  
“I didn’t come willingly,” Rika answered as she sat up. “They kidnapped me from the wreckage.”  
“That’s not what I meant,” the man said. “Why did you come here, girl? You don’t have any idea what awaits you, do you?”  
Her dread returned full scale. “What do you mean? Where is this? Are you working with those men?”  
He stood and turned away.  
“Please,” Rika begged. “Please answer. I need to know where I am.”  
“Back where you started.”  
The world came to a sickening halt around her. “Saejoong…? Back with him?”  
The doctor nodded. She was paralyzed with fear.  
“For what reason did you come here?”  
“I…”  
But her reasoning fell apart as the doctor stared at her. She knew intimately why, but couldn’t tell him. She needed his sympathy. His kind demeanour could be useful to her.  
“I was forced to come here. I was recovering in a hospital before this, and apparently, I’m tied to people he’s been looking for. They kidnapped me. I didn’t come here willingly.”  
“When I saw you, I had a feeling that was the case.” The doctor stepped closer.  
“You have to help me get out of here,” Rika sniffed. Her eyes implored him. When he was in range she set her hand on his arm. Used her feminine charms to support her lie. “I’m so scared. I don’t know why I’m trapped here. Please… I don’t even know the people he’s talking about. You have to help me.”  
“Nobody of interest leaves here. You can beg all you want, but nothing will change.”  
“There must be something you can do.”  
“Choi gets the last word.” She saw his eyes change as he answered. “Only tragedy awaits those who resist that order.” He pulled his arm away from her. “And I intend to be on the winning side.”  
“So you’re going to leave me here? I’m innocent!”  
The doctor's fingers twitched, but ultimately, he dropped his eyes.  
“This is all I can do for you.”  
He didn’t apologize.  
“What kind of doctor are you?”  
“The loyal kind,” a different voice answered.

Her blood chilled.

Rika jolted. Her injuries screamed at the suddenness. It winded her, and if not for the hand that’d caught her, she’d of crashed to the floor. The hand had come from the very man who’d damned her. The hand had come from Choi Saejoong.

“Not so fast, Rika. You might hurt yourself.”  
“Let go of me!” She shrieked.  
He didn’t. “It'd do you well to lay back down.”  
Her eyes shot for the doctor. “You can’t leave me with this man! He’s a lunatic!”  
The doctor didn’t look at her.  
“That’s enough, Rika. You’re making it hard for Kyu-Wan.”  
“Please!” She thrashed when Saejoong squeezed her shoulder, and still couldn’t escape his clutches. Her entire body burned. Her side especially. “No! I need to get out of here!”

She made the mistake of meeting his eyes and froze with fear. In his eyes, she confronted her own reflection. Her usually fair hair was sticky and dirty with blood. Her eyes were ringed with terror. None of it phased him.

Her throat dried up. “Not you. Anyone… Anything but you.”  
“Down,” Saejoong advised. “You’ll ruin the hard work he did moving around. I won’t call him to patch you up twice.” Only then did he release her. “Your call.”  
With few other choices, Rika laid back down. She couldn't stop shaking. This had to be a nightmare. She thought about bolting for the door but knew it was futile. She remembered the sturdy fence surrounding the property, and Choi’s men were obedient: inhumanely so. She’d be nothing more than an injured hare running from a pack of dogs.

“There. Don’t you feel better?” Choi inquired. His deep voice deceptively gentle. “Anyone would feel sick sitting up that fast.”  
The man Choi had named Kyu-Wan remained in the room. He bowed when Choi looked at him.  
“Sir.”  
“Were you having an interesting conversation in my absence?”  
“We did speak, yes.”  
Choi watched Kyu-Wan for a long time. The tension kept Rika silent and still. She was afraid for Kyu-Wan’s life in those silent minutes.  
Saejoong pouted childishly, “That’s mean. I want to be included too. Or does nobody want to speak to a geezer like me?”  
“She begged for my assistance. It wasn’t much of a conversation.”  
“That so?” Choi chuckled. He turned back to Rika. “What’d you say to him? Anything interesting?”  
She swallowed. If Kyu-Wan told Choi the lies she’d projected, there was no telling what’d happen. She couldn't get air into her restricted throat.  
“Leave Kyu-Wan,” Choi ordered.  
“Yes, Sir.” He bowed again: deeper and with far more respect. Then he was gone. Rika was trapped with Saejoong. Choi’s perceptive gold gaze read her like a blueprint. His hands locked in a nonchalant steeple for his chin. He looked defenceless, but there was a finesse in his posture that advised her against trying anything. Her heart rate skyrocketed.

“The words you exchanged, whom do they incriminate more? You or him, I wonder,” Choi continued.  
“You can’t keep me here,” Rika gasped.  
“Take some deep breaths, Rika. There’s no need to be so frantic.”  
“You’re a monster,” she hissed. “You hear me? A complete savage.”  
Her breaths came so fast she gagged on them. Choi smiled pleasantly.  
“Deep breaths, Dear.”  
“You—”  
“Rika? Did you hear me?”

She halted. She saw his patience run out and flinched. Her body prepared for more pain. Tears stung her cheeks. Time stretched on but Choi did nothing. He merely stared at her.  
“Breathe,” he said again. This time with a smile.  
She did as he asked. One steady breath after the other. There weren’t any other options.  
“Was it you?” She managed afterwards. “You’re the reason I went through all that?”  
His smile flowed into surprise. “Me? What reason would I have to do anything to you?”

It was hauntingly genuine. Staring at his face she was again assaulted with how good looking he was. Even knowing his trick she was hard-pressed to call him a liar. The facts were twisted in her head. Her hands quaked terribly on the blanket. In Saejoong Choi, her skill was perfected. Her mind battled what she knew against what she saw.

“It was you wasn’t it? I know it was,” Rika pressed.  
“Now, don’t be ridiculous.” He produced a glass of water and held it out to her. “Hydrate if you will. It’s useless to get worked up in your condition.”  
Rika ignored the offered water. “Answer me.”  
“Why don’t you drink the water first?”  
“I’m not touching anything you’ve put your hands on!”  
“And if I tell you it’s the last drink you’ll be offered for the next sixty-four hours, are you going to decline then?”  
Rika’s fingers curled around the glass. She chugged the water. The humiliation and shame at the submission made her chest burn. Her pride was murdered in front of Choi. She felt like a wild animal.

“I knew you were a smart girl,” Choi grinned. He plopped down next to her on the mattress. “Did you believe me? It was a joke, Rika. You shouldn’t take me so seriously.”  
“That wasn’t a joke.”  
“Guess we’ll never know now,” Choi chuckled. Then leaned closer, “How do you feel, Rika? I’m curious.”  
She fixed her gaze on his face. It felt like a brush with death. “You’re the one responsible, aren’t you?”  
“Why don’t we call a truce? I’d love to show you something, but I need your cooperation first.”  
“Just tell me.”  
He paused, “You’re here, aren’t you? Doesn’t that answer your question?”  
Rika’s eyes widened. “You could’ve killed me…”  
“But you lived.”  
The realization was as brutal as the winter wind. “You didn’t care if you killed me or not?”  
He patted her knee. “You have your life. Don’t be so worked up.”  
“Do you know how many people were injured? The two men driving the van,” Rika trailed off. The memory came back like the repugnant smell of garbage. She was viciously nauseous. “They… They’re—”  
“It’s not as though you cared about them,” Choi interjected. “Would you trade your place for theirs?”  
“I—”  
“You wouldn’t,” he answered for her. “Any other questions or can I show you what I’ve been waiting to?”  
“What if I don’t want to go?”  
He stared at her. Fear dug its claws into her guts and twisted them.  
“Would you like me to run out of patience, Rika? I assure you we’re getting there.”  
She dropped her head. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I’ll go.”  
“You’ll be unsteady.” Choi rose from the bed. “There’s a wheelchair here.”  
He offered his hand. She didn’t take it.  
“Are you going to hurt me again if I go?”  
“Only if you make me. We have a truce currently.” He offered his hand again. She allowed him to help her into the wheelchair. It would’ve been a sweet gesture if he wasn’t holding her hostage.

They rolled out into a familiar hallway. She remembered it from their first encounter. The oil paintings caught her attention once more. Each picture of the red-haired woman drawing the eye. Hauntingly enchanting portraits of her wine-red hair, and amber-coloured eyes alight with youthful fire. They were piercingly alive. Rika expected the woman in each depiction to reach out and touch her at any second. The walls were lined with them no matter how long they walked in silence. The tapping of Choi’s loafers was the only sound disturbing the quiet in his grand manor.

“These paintings, are they of who I think they are?” Rika finally asked. Her voice was steadier.  
“And who might that be?”  
“Yun-Hee Choi.” Her wheelchair stopped. Goosebumps shot across her skin. She didn’t want to offend him. “F-Forgive me. I won’t mention it again. I was only curious.”  
He said nothing.  
“C-Choi? I’m sorry if I said the wrong thing. So please—”  
“They are,” he admitted. “Every last one.”

Rika gazed at the walls in a new light. It was a curiosity for a woman, long dead, to look more lifelike than her. Each illustration of Yun-Hee seemed like a treasure. Then she realized the second reason they stood out. The frames gleamed where she’d expected dust to collect. They’d been properly cared for. Yun-Hee Choi lived on in portrayals that didn’t match what Rika had known of her. She shivered as she remembered their final encounter. Every painted set of eyes stared at her; condemned her.

“You didn’t offend me. I was startled. It’s been years since I’ve heard that name from another person.”  
“I do know more about you than most people.”  
Choi chuckled. “That’s true.”  
“Do you mind if I ask why you have so many paintings of her?”  
“I do mind. Why would you like to know?”  
“I didn’t recognize her the first time I saw these.”  
“You’re correct,” Choi answered after a pause. “None of them are stunning enough to be her.”  
His comment threw her off balance. “I was under the impression you two didn’t get on well. I’m surprised to hear you say something positive about her.”

They walked further in the sudden silence.

“Did I overstep?” Rika inquired cautiously.  
“I’ve spent a lifetime trying to undo my mistake. Do you expect me to be keen on talking about it?”  
“That’s just it. She’s your mistake. So why would you have portraits of a person you can’t stand?”  
“Despite how things became,” Choi defended. “I did love her.”

It was a shock to Rika. Especially because his tone shifted—saturated with emotion. He was human for a moment.

“I don’t understand,” Rika said more to herself than him. “What happened then?”  
“Is there a reason I should tell you?”  
“No. However, other than your sons, I’m the only other person who knows this story.”

They arrived before another oak door, but this one was thicker. Inside wasn’t as posh as the rooms she’d seen before. This one was simpler. Outfitted with a large screen and projector, it looked more like a meeting place than a room belonging in a house. There was a vast window showing Seoul in the distance. Saejoong parked her wheelchair and scooped up the remote for the projector. He’d nearly clicked it on when Rika spoke.

“Would you mind telling me?” she inquired. “It’s not as though you’re going to let me leave here. Let alone live.”  
“As long as you know.”  
There wasn’t a hint of hesitation. Her fate had been decided. This was merely a delay. She wanted to cry but there’d be no point. Tears wouldn’t save her life. She could try to manipulate Saejoong, but that was a dangerous ploy.  
“I actually met her,” Rika continued slowly. “I’ll never forget it.”  
“I’m not interested in telling you.”  
“You’re going to kill me anyway,” Rika blurted. “I’d at least like to know your half before you kill me. What’s one more secret to take with me?”  
When he turned her throat dried up. His mask of civility had vanished. Ghastly fear shrank her against the wheelchair.  
“You’re terrified and curious? I’d commend you if it wasn’t a result of your stupidity.”  
“Y-You don’t have to tell me.”  
“Different mentalities,” Choi answered simply. He pointed out the window. “See it?”  
“Seoul?”  
“And everything surrounding it.”  
“What of it?”  
“It’s close. The day it’s mine. I was awfully worried about loose ends, but thankfully you showed up. Must be fate.”  
“I meant what I said on the phone. I can be of use to you if—”  
“Do you think we’d be having this conversation if you weren’t already of use to me?”  
“Already? What do you mean?”

Instead of stalking over to her he walked to a small chest near the projector. He rummaged through several remote controls. When he turned around a slim black box was in his hand.

“Can you catch?” He tossed it without waiting for her answer. It was a considerate throw. The box landed in her lap without much effort on her part.  
Rika looked at Mr. Choi, then back at the box.  
“What’s this?”  
“The answer to your curiosity, Dear. Consider it a fair trade.”

She glanced at him again before opening it. Inside the box was a pear-shaped diamond ring. Considering their surroundings, it was modest. Yet, at less than three carats it sparkled with promise.

Her eyes shot up to Choi’s. “What do you mean by showing me this? I don’t understand.”  
“What’s there to misunderstand?”  
“It can’t be…”  
Saejoong’s eyes were serious. “I loved her. Contrary to what you may believe, I did ask Yun-Hee to marry me.”  
Rika shook her head. “No. That’s impossible. If that were true then—”

Everything she knew about the twins collected in her head and twisted. She shut the box with faintly quivering hands. The information was like a blow to her mind.

“Then why are we here today?” Choi finished for her. He focused his eyes out the window as he folded his arms. “The day when I asked her she said, if I marry you the way you are now, it’ll bring me nothing but misery. That I wasn’t the same man she knew.”

Rika clutched at her throbbing temples. Her mind constructed a timeline. She thought about everything she’d known of the twins since meeting them. Choi’s story filled in the gaps but it was an overload of information. She heard Choi’s approaching steps.

“Then she stood to go,” he laughed bitterly. “I was pathetic. Clutching onto her like it’d change her mind. She wasn’t special. Another simpleton willing to accept an uneventful life. She had no ambition. No vision.” His eyes became something else. “But she was mine. I didn’t respond well to the rejection. She disappeared after that. Although not for my lacking of trying to track her down. My career was taking off when she contacted me again. I’m certain you can guess what she revealed to me during that meeting.”

He stopped right before her wheelchair. “Ruined as my sacrifices were paying off.”  
She could only stare up at him. Her mouth agape. A thin smile graced Choi’s face.  
“She didn’t change her mind either. In the time that passed between us, I must’ve been the only one in agony. Not a single word she said was pleasant. She didn’t lie to me to get what she wanted. Rage. Grief. Detachment. Take your pick,” he continued. “It was a blend. I didn’t notice what I was doing until I could feel her life slipping away in my palms.”  
Rika swallowed. “But…?”  
“I couldn’t,” he confessed and leaned away. “Maybe that was my single redeeming quality. She knew and abused it. So here we are.”

Her eyes wandered to the projector as her hands fell back into her lap. She had the most complete version of the story. Yet, Choi could be lying. She felt like laughing. “Your image of her and mine vastly differ. She wasn’t sane when I met her.”

A new kind of laugh left Choi. One unlike Saeran’s or Saeyoung’s. It ripped down any remaining fantasies that perhaps he was a good man at his core. Unlike the twins, his true laugh was a maddening, repulsive sound.

“Ironic isn’t it?” His eyes shone. “Even in my absence, she was a miserable creature. A contemptible and damned woman.”  
He leaned so close she smelled his cologne. Rika gritted her teeth at the lovely scent of it.  
“What she became isn’t news to me,” Choi whispered tenderly. “For years we were locked in a battle of resilience. Each month she lost a little more of her glimmer until she was nothing. That was the best part. It reminded me why I loved her.”  
He lifted the remote for the projector without a word and walked behind her.  
“Loved? As in past tense?”  
“Correct.” He clicked on the projector. There was a video on it. “Back to business.”

Rika’s fingers gripped the bars of the wheelchair. She knew that phrase was deadly coming from Choi. Her heart jerked in her chest.

“I didn’t believe you when you first called me, Rika. I still didn’t when I shot you. Yet, you were useful. I thank you for that.”  
“I can still be useful.”  
He pressed play on the video. She recognized the building instantly. Focused on that, she didn’t hear Saejoong move again.  
“The apartment?”  
Choi continued before she could say more.  
“I looked into everything about you, Rika. Including everyone who was around you. I’ve already ordered the ministry to look into the RFA members. They should’ve started already.” He tossed a photo onto the table in front of her. She was utterly still as she gazed at V’s picture. “This man. He was your fiancée, correct?”  
“He was. It didn’t last.”  
“Does he know as much as you do?”

There was a split second to answer. She registered his interested tone. Her throat was wretchedly tight as she stared at V. She knew what Saejoong was, and what he would do. Still, her mind flashed back to the words V had said to her in the hospital. She felt insane at the possibility of getting revenge. If she told Saejoong what V knew, she’d have it: tenfold. The darkness in her soul rejoiced at the lucrative idea. If she was going to die she could take him down with her.

“V,” Rika began, “Helped me to secure the twins, but they only trusted me. I pinned everything on him.” Yet, when she caught a glimpse of Choi she changed the ending of her sentence. “He doesn’t know what I was planning.”  
“Does he know?”  
“He doesn’t. Not to my knowledge.” She held Choi’s gaze.  
He closed his eyes and nodded at her answer. With a flick of his wrist, the video changed. She recognized the house engulfed in flames the minute she saw it. She stared at the blazing inferno that had once been V’s home: their home. Choi’s callous golden eyes locked on her.

“I’m going to ask you again, Rika. This is your last chance, understand?”  
She fought against her flinch.  
“How much does that man know?”  
She prayed as she answered. In the end, she didn’t want V to suffer the same fate. If anyone had to suffer at Choi’s hands, then it’d be her sin. She placed all her cards in a single answer.  
“Nothing,” Rika lied. “I used him without telling him anything.”  
“Is that the truth?”  
“Yes.”  
“Suppose disposing of his home was unnecessary then.”

The video flipped back to the apartment. A boom sheared through the air. Rika’s eyes snapped to the video. She watched the building blow from the bottom and fall like a Jenga tower. Her hands dried at the horror. She clapped a hand over her mouth, as she had not been the only resident in the building. Coupled with the car accident, she was going to be sick.

“The only reason you’re in this room with me is because of this,” Choi said as he paused the video. She couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw it. The shock of red hair. She gripped her arms as she watched Saeyoung careen through a window. He ripped through it with so much force she jumped to her feet. Her legs trembled but supported her.  
“I didn’t believe you until the moment I saw that.”  
Rika stopped breathing, “What happened to him?”  
“He disappeared. So I need you again.”  
“Is he even alive?” She croaked.  
“The building was empty. Blood and nothing more. He'd be a useless bastard if he died so easily.”  
“Those were innocent people in my apartment building…” She spun to him. “You had no reason to attack that place!”  
“I did it to ensure many more people in Seoul would be shocked at what those two are capable of. Your life is in serious danger, Rika. An innocent girl like you kidnapped and threatened by them. It’ll be an outrage.”  
She realized then what he expected her to do.  
“That’s the story now. That’s what happened, remember?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I need you to record something for me.”  
“You’re framing them?”  
“You must’ve expected that after what you went through. I need you to record the last bit of evidence. Can you do that for me, Rika?”  
“I already have a plan for them,” Rika insisted. “Do you have any idea how intelligent those boys are? It’d be a waste if they died! Nobody that talented will exist for centuries to come.”  
Choi’s face twisted. “I don’t remember asking for your opinion.”  
“I won’t help you if you intend to kill them. I won’t budge on that.”  
“That so? Even though you were screaming how you’d do anything for me so you could live?”  
She stepped back. “When did you hear that…?”

He’d been there. He’d heard it, and he’d still allowed it to happen. She continued walking backwards from Choi as he came closer. There was nowhere she could escape to that his influence wouldn’t reach. Her quivering eyes moved back up to Choi Saejoong’s. There was nothing of him in his sons, and the thought comforted her. She had a glimpse of what they were capable of transforming into. A bittersweet joy filled her at the failure to destroy Saeran's weak side. The world didn't need another Saejoong Choi.

“You should make good on your word, Rika. Don’t you think?”  
She scanned the room. She didn’t have much strength, but if she lifted something heavy enough then—  
“That hurts,” Choi chuckled. “Are you thinking of attacking me again?”  
“N-No,” Rika choked.  
“Good. Don’t do something silly like that.”  
She still thought about it, but Choi wasn’t as defenceless as he looked. Even if she attacked him it wouldn’t be enough to save her.  
“Rika, it’s a simple recording. Those boys are a liability to me. I can’t have that.”  
Her legs gave out under her. “This isn’t what I wanted. I’m not… I’m not going to…”  
“I don’t really care what you want.”  
“This was a mistake.”  
“I’d advise you to agree. It’d be significantly less painful for you.”  
“You’re going to kill me anyway,” Rika whimpered.  
Choi’s face softened. He knelt next to her. His soft hand gently stroked her cheek. “I’ll let you go then. How does that sound?”  
“You’re lying. You already told me earlier—”  
“I was impatient, but if you do what I ask, then I promise I’ll let you go, Rika.”

His eyes had lost their edge. A tenderness had crept into them. She fell into them. For too long she was lost on the possibility of escaping unharmed. Her body relaxed.

“I don’t want to be in pain anymore,” Rika cried. Choi’s fingers were delicate as he moved hair away from her face.  
“I’m not going to hurt you. Cooperate and then it’ll be all over.”  
“What do I need to do?”  
“Tell the world who harmed you and those people. A single sos that incriminates both my sons. Then you can have your freedom.”  
Rika sagged. The last few hours caught up with her. The tiredness made her susceptible to Choi’s voice. So melodic. So gentle. She could listen to it forever.  
“Rika? Can you do that for me?”  
“And… you’ll let me go?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“Let me go, but not live, right? I know that tactic.”

With the spell broken his tactic changed in a second. Choi squeezed her jaw so tight her teeth drew blood inside her mouth. Saejoong’s eyes were alien. Inhuman.

“If you don’t do what I ask, I’m going to get it from you one way or the painful way. You’ve already done that, Rika. Are we going to go back to the painful way?”  
Useless tears slipped down her cheeks. She thought about the twins. Only in her last moments did she hear V’s voice. She lifted her chin. If she wasn’t going to profit from it, she wouldn’t submit.  
“I’m not going to do it.”  
“Even though you came here and threatened me, now you’re trying to redeem yourself?”  
She barely held her own. “I led you to the twins. You won’t get a step further without me.”  
“That so? This is a shame, Rika. I thought you learned your lesson.”

Choi stood and the door opened. His men came into the room. There was an unbearable amount of them.

“Do you know how much pain the human body can stand before it shuts down? It varies depending on the person.”  
“You've seen him,” Rika reminded. “You need me.”  
Rika gritted her teeth. Choi would cave. He'd seen Luciel. He had to know her worth.  
“I'll change my question then. What do you think is your most compelling feature, Rika? How do you think you made it so far? Don't you wonder why you're so irresistible to people?”  
She answered in her mind.  
“You're beautiful,” Choi finished as though he'd read her thoughts. “Without your beauty, you'd be nothing despite your semblance of intelligence.”  
That's when the threat registered.  
Choi gestured. “Douse her.”

The men moved from behind Choi. Each one clutched a Jerry can. Rika's eyes widened in horror. She tried to stand but her ankle screamed at the movement. The first splash of liquid was as icy as her terror. She cried out as they threw the gas on her.

“Stop!” She shrieked. “I'll do it!”  
More splashes. A massive puddle collected underneath her.  
“If you won't do it then I don't need to waste my time with you.”  
“Please! I'll do it! I swear I will!”  
He was expressionless at her imminent fate.  
“I promise! Please! Choi!”  
Gas splashed into her mouth. It burned her tongue. She coughed and sputtered but there was only more gasoline. More cold liquid.  
“Stop,” Choi ordered. The men stepped away from Rika. She gasped with hope.  
“I-I’ll record it right now. Anything. Everything you need,” Rika pleaded. She threw herself at his feet.  
“Know what your problem is, Rika? You have the nerve to insult me not once, or twice, but as many times as you think you can get away with.”  
“I’m sorry. I’ll really do it!” She saw her own desperation reflected back at her from his shiny loafers. “Everything you need me to do. I’ll do it.”  
“As you should. I don’t like being insulted,” Saejoong informed. “Especially by worthless, grovelling trash like you. If I tell you to do something, you do it.”  
“I will.”  
“Take her outside. I don't want to see her again.”  
The men seized her despite her thrashing.  
“No!” She clawed at the door frame but was ripped away from it. “Stop! I'm begging you!”

He walked calmly behind the men the entire time. An unfamiliar man clad in black whispered to him. She smashed into a pit clad with ashes outside. Her head hit the clay so hard her vision started to go. Choi’s golden gaze was unflinching and merciless as he towered nearby.

“I'm sorry,” Rika sobbed. “Please. Please...”  
She reached out to the men behind Choi.  
“Your sacrifice for this country will be remembered,” one of the men said.  
The other men saluted.  
“He intends to usher in the greatest era Korea’s ever known,” another guard said.  
“This wasn't my favourite outcome, but you're entitled to your choice, Rika,” Choi declared.  
“I said I'll do it!”  
“Don't look so miserable as you die. You've been a stepping stone for this nation.”  
One of the men struck a match. Rika didn't breathe. She watched Choi turn, and that was the end.

***

        “Mr. Kim?” V glanced in the doctor’s direction. He hadn’t meant to get distracted, but a sudden chill had stolen the warmth from his body. It was an indescribable dread that something terrible had happened. He tried to steady himself and play the feeling off, but like many times before, he couldn’t shake it.

“Are you well, Mr. Kim?” Warmth radiated from the doctor's hand on V’s shoulder. He heard the concern and felt guilty.  
“Just a bit unsteady,” V managed.  
“It must be strain. I’d advise you to get more rest, Mr. Kim. I’m unsure if you heard me earlier, but you’ll be set for surgery as early as this evening. It’ll be uncomfortable to rest afterwards so it’s best to get as much as you can now.”  
“This evening? That soon?”  
“I’m shocked we can’t get you in sooner. Your eyes have a greater chance of recovery if you undergo the procedure as soon as possible.”  
“But,” V hesitated. “This evening?”

There was still much to sort out with RFA. He did want to get the surgery but what would happen if he had it so soon? He’d be a greater burden while he was recovering. Plus he’d need someone to assist him during that time. It’d be inappropriate to ask anyone in RFA. Especially after what they’d been through. V’s sour conversation with his father returned to mind. Although he wasn’t fond of a nurse going out of her way to take care of him, he was less thrilled about relying on anyone in his supposed family.

“If you postpone the surgery any longer, you run the risk of permanently damaging your eyesight, Mr. Kim. It’s been too long already.”  
“I understand,” V said. He had to do it. When he’d faced Rika and stared at his friend, he’d promised himself he would. The doctor squeezed his shoulder faintly.  
“I’m glad you’ve finally changed your mind, Jihyun. This is a good thing for you.”  
“Thank you, Doctor. I apologize for—”  
“You don’t need to be sorry. I’m glad to see you doing something for yourself finally.”

He knew the doctor meant well, but V’s mind slinked elsewhere. He didn’t get a word in before the man strode away.

“V?” He recognized the professional voice and turned towards Jaehee.  
“Pardon, did I interrupt something?”  
“No,” he reassured. “Of course not. How’s Jumin?”  
“He’d like to see you now.”

V tensed. He was elated his friend had pulled through, but after everything that’d transpired between them, he didn’t feel he had to right to see him. He also knew Jumin wouldn’t let him leave so easily.

“He’s spoken with everyone else already?”  
“Yes,” Jaehee paused. “We need you for something as well, but it’s imperative you speak with Mr. Han first.”  
“I wouldn’t want to trouble him,” V countered. “It hasn’t been long since he woke up, and. . .”  
That’s when V realized how many excuses he was making. That he was falling back into the same habit.  
“Mr. Han was adamant about seeing you, V. I understand if you feel uncertain, however, we’ll give you two enough privacy.”  
V didn’t know what to say to that. He felt heavy. Then with one last breath, he entered Jumin’s hospital room. Each member in RFA gazed at him as he entered. Each, in turn, read the air and stood to go. The room emptied and it was only Jumin and him. ____ had seemed the most reluctant to go.

For too long there was silence between them. Then finally Jumin gestured to the chair beside him. V sat in it. Although he’d entered the room, Jumin’s invitation rid him of his intrusive feelings. Yet, as he sat in the chair, he couldn’t bring himself to meet Jumin’s gaze.

In the end, Jumin spoke first, “Jihyun, we should talk.”  
“I. . . I know,” V replied. “It’s overdue.”  
“No, that’s not a good start. I meant we should talk the way we used to. Openly.”  
A pause. “All right.”  
He waited for Jumin to ask him questions but none came. Only when he finally lifted his gaze to Jumin’s did he realize what the silence meant. Jumin was waiting for V to begin.

“I’m sorry, Jumin,” V said. “It’s because of me that. . .” V stopped. The longer he held Jumin’s gaze, the more he knew. He broke their eye contact.  
“Even if you don’t want me to say it, that’s how I’m going to begin. I’m sorry. You’ve been hurt so many times because of me.”  
“You’re not the one who shot me,” Jumin stated matter of factly.  
“The bullet was meant for me,” V reminded. “Do you have any idea. . .” He struggled for the right words. What would be the best way to finish the sentence?  
“Just say what you want,” Jumin countered. “I plan to do so after I hear you out.”  
A sad laugh left V. “Yeah. I wouldn’t expect anything less from you. You’ve always been honest, Jumin. I wish I was more like you. I don’t believe I’ve ever confessed that to you.” V wanted Jumin to interrupt him, but he didn’t. With no other choice, V continued. “You’re amazing. A much better man than me. Brave and courageous. You protect what you believe in. Who you believe in. I wish you hadn’t taken that bullet for me. It should’ve been for me. As you were bleeding before me and I couldn’t do anything about it, I was at my lowest. You’re important, Jumin. I can’t count how many lives would be affected if anything happened to you.” V’s voice broke. “So why? Even if I’d been shot there, there’s no one on this planet who’d be that affected by it—”  
“Are you forgetting me on purpose?”  
“You know what I mean. You shouldn’t have been so reckless. Too many people need you. If I’d been shot it would’ve been fine. Compared to you, there’s nobody who needs me.”  
“I do.” V’s gaze met Jumin’s. It was so hard to see him. “You’re not expendable to me, Jihyun.”  
“Jumin—”  
“You seem like you don’t believe me. I’ll do whatever I need to make you believe me.”  
“It’s not that I don’t believe you.”  
“Then what is it?”  
“I don’t deserve. . .” V struggled. “I didn’t do anything to deserve you risking your life for me.” V’s conversation with his father came back at that moment. He also recalled the chat he’d had with ___. “I’ve only disappointed you. Betrayed your friendship. Even while they were doing surgery on you I couldn’t. . . If you’d died while things were like that between us I would’ve never forgiven myself.”  
“Despite your actions, do you really think I’d be capable of standing by while you were shot in front of me?”  
“Your life means more than mine—”  
“I chose you. All those years ago when we first became friends. Regardless of how much you think your life means, you’re my friend. I have very few, and I don’t intend to lose you.”  
“Jumin. . .”  
“I get to decide how much value you have to me. You’re a good man, Jihyun. I never would’ve taken a bullet for you if I didn’t believe that.”

It meant more than V could articulate. Jumin was an honest man. The greatest man V had the gift of knowing.

“I thought you’d hate me after everything that happened,” V went on. “I won’t blame you. If you were me you would’ve handled it so much better. You were right back then. I was sure you hated me, yet you saved my life.”  
“I don’t hate you. I’m disappointed, but I could never hate you, Jihyun.”  
V sank into himself. “That makes me feel worse. Even after the incident, I was still thinking about Rika,” V confessed. “While you were laying here I kept clinging to her. I kept trying to protect those remnants of nothing. I don’t deserve to call you a friend, Jumin. I’m sorry. . .”  
He felt Jumin’s stare but V refused to lift his head. He felt unbearably heavy.  
“I’m sorry…” he repeated. “I’m so sorry.”  
“Jihyun. . .”  
“But,” V tried his best to keep the strain out of his voice. Jumin had taken the bullet. His friend was in pain. It was better not to cry in front of him. “If you’ll have me I still want us to be friends. I know I’m pathetic. I know I have a lot to make up for, but—”  
“Han Jumin without his friend Kim Jihyun? Inconceivable,” Jumin interrupted. “I am incapable of tossing you aside under any circumstance, Jihyun.”

Tears finally escaped down V’s cheeks. He started to swipe at them. A new apology to Jumin leaving him each time.

“If you’re apologetic then lean on me for once,” Jumin voiced. “Friends are meant to support friends.”

That’s when V sank against his friend. He hesitated but Jumin’s arms wrapped around him. V worried that he’d hurt Jumin or burst his stitches and tried to move. The gentle pressure from his friend changed his mind. In the end, he didn’t move from Jumin but sank into him instead. V sobbed against his friend’s chest, and Jumin only pressed him closer.

“Everything I touch. . . everything I'm involved with… crumbles,” V cried. “Can’t I ever do anything right? This is all there is for me, isn’t it?”  
“No, if you give yourself a chance, you’ll do amazing things, Jihyun. I told you a long time ago. You should do what you want. It’s your future.”  
“How? I don’t know how, Jumin. I don’t have that right.”  
“Yes, you do.”  
“My life is owed. My mother—”  
“She didn’t save you so you could be miserable, Jihyun. I wasn’t there, but, I remember her. She wanted you to do the things you truly loved.”  
“I feel broken, Jumin. There are too many pieces of me scattered about. There’s no hope of collecting them all.”  
“There is. I’ll help you. That’s what I’m here for.”

It was a long time before V stopped crying. When he sat up he was embarrassed about staining Jumin’s clothes.

“Sorry,” V offered. “I’ll call the nurse and get you new ones.”  
“No need to apologize.” Then Jumin glanced around. He turned back to V with nothing. He did however frown. “I seem to have lost my handkerchief, otherwise I’d hand it to you.”  
Despite himself, V laughed. “That won’t be necessary.”  
“It’s still unfortunate. I carry it for situations such as this.”  
“You’re really strange,” V laughed again. “Would I need something so formal?”  
“A missed opportunity nonetheless,” Jumin huffed.  
“Now I know what ___ meant when she said you were cute.”  
That time Jumin was the one who chuckled. “Not you too.”  
A rare occurrence took place. For the first time in years, V smiled. “If there’s a next life after this, I wish we’d be brothers, Jumin.”  
“It doesn’t have to be in the next life. We’re already family,” Jumin replied.  
“I’m getting the eye surgery.”  
“About time.”  
V chuckled for a moment. “It’ll be this evening. I can postpone it though. RFA and the issue with Mint Eye haven’t wrapped up yet.”  
“You’ve done enough, Jihyun. Get the surgery. Leave the rest of it to us.”  
“You’re still recovering, Jumin.”  
“And you’re deteriorating. Get the surgery.”  
V conceded. “Okay. However, I’ll be out of commission for a while. Before that happens, there are several things I need to tell you.”  
“I’m listening.”

* * *

        Chairman Han spotted Assistant Kang just as he finished his beverage at the hospital’s cafe. She looked like she was assigned a new task. As she was striding by like a woman on a mission.

“Assistant Kang,” Mr. Chairman called out. “A word.”  
The brown-haired woman stopped and approached him. “Yes, Mr. Chairman?”  
“That woman who was with my son, who is she to him?”

Against his better judgement, he’d been curious how they’d interact. Since earlier, Jumin had berated Sarah and Glam. Yet, ___ had entered without issue. He’d seen them embrace too. The shock had yet to leave him. If his son already had a woman why hadn’t he mentioned it? Perhaps because he’d never heard of ___?

“Respectfully, Mr. Chairman,” Assistant Kang began, “You should ask your son that.”  
“Do you not know?”  
“The only one who can confirm or deny your suspicions is Mr. Han himself.”  
Mr. Chairman leaned back in his chair. “I've never seen my son embrace a woman. Let alone return shown affection.”  
“Naturally, he’s not like you,” a new voice interjected. Mr. Chairman’s gaze wandered to its owner. He didn’t know where the previous Mrs. Han had come from. By the coffee cup in her grasp, he presumed she’d been a table or two away.  
“Do you have any other questions, Mr. Chairman?” Jumin’s assistant asked him. He shook his head and waved her away. All the while, his eyes never left his ex-wife.  
“You’re free to go, Kang.”

He didn’t see her bow, but he did hear her receding footsteps.

“I didn’t see you when I came in for a drink,” Mr. Chairman said.  
“I didn’t want you to see me,” Former Mrs. Han answered. That said, she took the seat across from him. This close to her again he was struck by how beautiful she was. Although it felt like forever since he’d seen her, she’d only gotten prettier. Mr. Chairman felt his own age like a kick to the shin.

“You seem lost in thought,” his ex-wife stated. “Have you seen Jumin?”  
“I did. Funny enough he's changed,” Mr. Chairman sighed. “I think he's found a woman he loves.”  
“Hmmm.” It was her only reply as she set down her coffee mug. She’d taken her drink to stay where his was in a takeaway cup. “You'll probably know him better than I do. It's been ages since I've seen or talked to him in person.”  
“So you haven’t seen him yet?”  
“He’s been occupied. I’ll see him soon enough.”  
He watched her sip her beverage. “Still drink tea?”  
“I don’t see why I wouldn’t.”  
It’d been a while since they’d had a proper conversation. Mr. Chairman tried again.  
“You know, seeing him with her—”  
“What? Were you spying on him, you old lecher?” Mrs. Han laughed.  
“I—” Mr. Chairman stammered. His face reddened. “I only glanced back! I hardly consider that spying.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“A-Anyway, it reminded me of us, oddly enough. How we used to be.”  
Her eyes were intense. As hard as diamond. “You mean before you cheated on me?”  
The words struck Mr. Chairman. He looked elsewhere. His laugh was uneasy. “I felt you'd bring that up if I shared it with you.”  
“Don't get any ideas just because I sat with you. I'm very happily divorced.”  
“I won't. These are just ramblings of an old man. Stings though. Seeing that, I haven't been able to abandon the memory of you cradling Jumin.”  
“Are people still in there? Would I be intruding if I saw Jumin now?” He didn’t miss how she changed the subject.  
“Eui.”

Although he’d called her name she didn’t bother looking at him. He continued regardless.

“I don't think I ever apologized properly for hurting you all those years ago,” Mr. Chairman said. “I’m sorry.”  
“It's too late now. Not that you're my concern anymore.”  
“You're still…” He shook his head. “No. You're more beautiful than I remembered.”  
“Of course,” she countered. He was thankful she finally met his gaze. “Your point?”  
After seeing his son with ___, he’d received a glimpse of his own reality.  
“I think you were the last woman, perhaps the only woman who actually loved me.”  
He wished he hadn’t said it because she stood and collected her bag. Seems she was cutting it short after all.  
“As long as you know.” The reply left him raw.

Then she strode away. Mr. Chairman stayed where he was. Eui hadn’t even finished her tea. As he stared at her striding away he recalled all the hardships they’d survived together. How she’d been beside him while he’d struggled for the company. The hectic family gatherings and all the stress of overworking. All the while, she’d been next to him, and he’d been eager to throw it away. For what exactly? He made it to the elevator in time to ride it with her. Tried to hide how out of breath he was.

“Eui—”  
“I plan to visit him without you present,” she said directly.  
“I won’t go in with you, I promise. However, You, Jumin, and I should have dinner. Just once.”  
“I'd love to have dinner with my son, but I'm not interested in seeing you longer than I have to,” she replied coldly. It stunned him into silence. Still, he gazed at her. The elevator sang when they reached Jumin’s floor. He followed behind her until she whipped around.

“What else do you want?”  
“I—”  
“Look at me all you want, but don't forget you're the one who betrayed me. Honestly, you don't have any right to look at me that way. I trusted you!”

At that moment the pain was as fresh as ever. She didn’t have to tear up. The hurt was apparent enough in her voice. Even after all the years that’d gone by. He saw her slim fingers tighten around her purse strap. She too had realized how her voice sounded.

“I trusted you…”  
“I’m sorry,” he answered. “Eui, I’m so, so sorry.”  
He thought there might be hope. No matter how misguided. Ultimately, she turned.  
“We’re civil in front of the press, but I’m not interested in knowing you beyond that.”  
His heart sank. “I understand.”  
“Keep your distance. I’m sure you wouldn’t want Glam to get the wrong idea.”  
That particular statement burned. His ex-wife was on the move again, but he acted first. Spun her back towards him before she could go far.  
“I—” The words were stuck in his throat. He released her in the end. “It was a mistake that I ever let you go. I at least want you to know that if I don’t see you again.”  
She gave him no reply. Although he’d said his piece, she walked away all the same.


	42. Luciel's Route: 4

         It was so silent in the cells Jaehee could almost fool herself into thinking nothing had happened. That perhaps Mint Eye was a nightmare and she’d wake up from it soon. She could block out the moisture-laden air, the cold stone beneath her, and even the incessant dripping of water leaking through the cement. The only sound betraying her confidence was Yoosung’s soft sobs a cell over. Zen and Jaehee shared a cell. Yoosung had his own, and so did Mr. Han. She had no doubt they’d been separated on purpose. Perhaps it was Rika’s new strategy. With no windows and no clocks, Jaehee couldn’t tell how much time had passed. Did they still have even two hours till the next ceremony? She couldn’t hear anything beyond the cells of their prison. The impending doom was sinking into what remained of RFA. Although they were typically a jovial bunch, that optimism was in short supply now.

Beside her, Zen was leaned against the wall. Earlier the medicine had made him look pale and sickly, but he seemed to have recovered. Another example of his miraculous recovery rate she was sure. For a while, he’d possessed enough energy to shout and attempt breaking free of their prison. As strong as Zen was, the cells had been stronger. In the silence of the others, he’d fallen into despair. What’d transpired with V bringing that emotion into his posture. Jaehee had caught a glimpse before he’d turned his back to her. He hadn’t shifted since.

“This has to be a nightmare,” Yoosung sobbed. “This can’t be real.”  
Mortale was too low. Even Jaehee couldn’t think of anything to say to improve the situation. Nor did anything seem appropriate. Jumin hadn’t said a word since his cell door had closed. Zen was filled with self-loathing. Yoosung was drowning in disbelief and misery. Every minute brought the next victim of Rika’s instability closer.

“That can’t possibly be Rika,” Yoosung wept. “Something must’ve happened. She wasn’t like that earlier.”  
“That is Rika,” Zen answered. His voice was sombre.  
“No!” The blonde bawled. “She wouldn’t do this to us!”  
“Are you still saying that in this situation?”  
“She was so good to me earlier.”  
“That is Rika, Yoosung. . .” Zen’s voice trailed off. “Trust me, I wish it weren’t too.”  
“How could she do this to us?”  
Jaehee sighed as she drew her legs in. Was it cruel to think the silence was better than Yoosung’s agonized cries? The situation was hard enough for all of them. She turned to Zen. Knew her question would be useless but asked it anyway.  
“Zen, do you still feel sick from the elixir?”  
“I’m not worried about me, but I appreciate you asking. How are we going to get V out of there?” Zen replied.  
The answer was there in the air, but nobody said it. They couldn’t.  
Zen’s voice was filled with depression. “I should’ve been the one to take it. Rika chose me. I should’ve insisted that I do it. Then maybe. . .”  
“She wouldn’t have listened to you, Zen. She was focused on V,” Jaehee reminded. “Only V.”  
“He saved my life once already. I owed him, Jaehee,” Zen stressed. “Yet here I am again.”

Jaehee shivered. Her arms wrapping around her legs to try and retain some of the heat she’d lost. She resisted the urge to bury her face against her knees. That’d be defeated posture. As rough as things were currently, she wasn’t inclined to do that.

“God,” Zen sighed. His voice strained. “V… Poor V.”  
“Rika wouldn’t really hurt him,” Yoosung sniffed. “He has to be okay.”  
“Did it look like she wasn’t going to?” Jaehee said. “She didn’t look at Zen like he was a person when she was feeding him that poison.”  
“What are we going to do then?” Yoosung whimpered. Nobody had a plan. “Please… I need an answer from you guys. From anyone.”  
“I don’t know,” Zen relinquished. He drooped further against the wall. “I really don’t know.”  
“Jaehee?” Yoosung called.  
She didn’t have an answer either.  
“Jumin? Tell me you at least know what to do. You always know what to do.”  
It was deathly silent in Jumin’s cell.  
“Jumin?” Yoosung persisted tearfully.  
“Let Mr. Han be, Yoosung.” Out of everyone, Jumin had to be in the worst condition. V was dearest to him.  
Yoosung began crying again. “We can’t just sit here.”  
“We know,” Jaehee said.  
“What else are we supposed to do?” Zen wondered. His despondent voice grated on what morale Jaehee tried to muster. “We can’t escape these cells. We lost V. Luciel, and his brother aren’t here, and ___ too. Although, I’ll admit I’m glad they at least escaped here.”  
Yoosung perked up a little. “Will they come back?”  
Jaehee nodded. “I’d like to believe that. They wouldn’t leave us trapped here.”  
“C&R is still looking for us.”

Everyone was shocked when Jumin spoke. Oddly enough, his voice sounded the same. Despite everything, he was the sole person who didn’t sound battered and tired. Whether that was true or not, remained to be seen. It was too dark to see into Yoosung or Mr. Han’s cells.

“Mr. Han,” Jaehee gasped. “How are you fairing?”  
“Jumin, thank god,” Yoosung sniffed. “Please tell me what your plan is. I’ll listen to anything.”  
“C&R will be searching for RFA. Regardless of how things are we must hold out until then.”  
“Of course,” Jaehee agreed. She’d forgotten about C&R.  
“The cost is so high already,” Zen stated. “If there was any moment for them to arrive, I hope it’s now.”  
“If ___ indeed left with Luciel and his brother, it’d be safe to presume we will not have to wait long. A day at the minimum, and two at the maximum. It’s imperative we withstand Rika’s manipulation until then.”  
“She’s going to force that medicine on one of us every three hours. Two days? How are we going to last two days?”  
“With resilience,” Jumin affirmed. “Whoever is chosen next, must persevere for the rest remaining here.”  
“That doesn’t guarantee our safety,” Zen reminded.  
Jumin’s voice was grave, “In this situation, it’s no longer possible to continue without some damage to ourselves. We can only hold out for one another and await rescue.”  
“Isn’t there another way?” Jaehee wondered hopefully. More to herself than the others.  
“That depends. Where were you until now, Yoosung?” Jumin inquired.  
The blonde sniffled when Jumin addressed him. “With Rika. She let me roam Mint Eye with the disciples, and she even prepared a place for me. I-I swear nothing seemed to be wrong with her.”  
“Didn’t you ask her about us after you first encountered us here?”  
“I did,” the blonde confessed.  
“And?”  
“She…” Yoosung stopped talking.  
“She?”  
“She told me she was sick and that she wanted all of us to be together again.”  
“And you believed her? Yoosung, you saw us,” Jaehee reprimanded.  
“She said the cells were only temporary while they prepared your rooms!”  
“Enough.”  
RFA was quiet at Jumin’s voice.  
“I didn’t expect her not to manipulate you,” Jumin sighed. “Did you drink any of the elixir?”  
“No.”  
“Did you take any of the medicine?”  
“I never even saw that stuff until you guys were on stage.”  
“Then why weren’t you with the others?”  
“Saeran brought me here.”  
It was then Jaehee realized where Mr. Han was going with his questioning. She listened to them that much more.  
“So you were working with the hacker, at least before this, correct?”  
She heard the startled gasp that left Yoosung, then slowly he answered, “I’m sorry, Jumin. I was.”  
That’s when Zen sat up. “What?”  
“I’m sorry, Hyung.”  
“You really did… accept that deal?”  
“I’m sorry,” Yoosung repeated. “I. . . Wanted to have some advantage over the rest of you. He came to me and offered a deal. I accepted it. Saeran gave me access to a few systems when we were all trapped. He also told me where the exit was.”  
“And you didn’t lead us there?” Zen snapped. “What were you thinking?”  
The silver-haired man paused when Jaehee set her hand on his shoulder. She could feel the energy vibrating through him. “There’s no use in getting upset over it now.”  
“I followed you here, Yoosung. Know that?” Zen continued.  
“This place was the exit Saeran told me about,” Yoosung confessed as a counter. “So it won’t do us much good now.”  
Jumin intercepted. “Did you find any other exits while you strode around?”  
“I didn’t. I’m sorry, Jumin. After I saw Rika, I didn’t think about leaving here.”  
“Are you still able to make use of your deal with Saeran? Will it aid us here?”  
“I don’t know. I gave it up.”  
Jumin sighed, but when he spoke again, his voice was surprisingly gentle. “Yoosung, I’m expecting your loyalty from this point forward. We all are.”  
“And you have it, I promise!”

The cells were quiet again.

“How much of Mint Eye did you manage to see?” Jumin’s next question was addressed at Yoosung. He seemed to be fixated on what the blonde knew about the building. “Did you ever come across Saeran’s room?”  
“I-I did,” Yoosung answered. “However, it’s forbidden to go in there. Only Rika and Saeran are allowed inside.”  
“Do you know where it is?”  
“I think I could find it.”  
“You think, or you know? Unfortunately, we can’t work on maybe’s.”  
“I know I can find it,” Yoosung promised. He sniffed away the last of his tears. The next time he spoke, he was confident. “I absolutely can.”  
“Then there still might be something we can do here,” Jumin pressed. “An alternative plan in case C&R or Luciel come too late. Or,” Jumin added grimly. “Don’t come at all.”  
Zen sat back. “Are you planning to reach Saeran’s room? How will that do us any good? It’ll be packed with disciples trying to break into his computers.”  
“Which is why I’ll suggest something else.”  
“We’re listening,” Jaehee spoke up.  
“V said he’s been here before,” Jumin began. “Back when we first woke up, he mentioned it. Meaning, he should know where the real exit is now that we’ve returned to the main building.”  
“But we lost V,” Yoosung reminded.  
“We don’t even know what condition he’s in…” Zen contributed.  
“I understand that,” Jumin answered. “Regardless, we require the information only he knows.”  
“What are you suggesting then?” Zen asked.  
“If Yoosung knows the layout of this building, and he’s fraternized with the disciples, it’s possible he could reach V. Rika didn’t force him to take any of the drugs here, so him moving around wouldn’t raise any flags with the believers. Assistant Kang?”  
“Yes, Mr. Han?”  
“You’ll have to accompany Yoosung. He needs one other person with him in case the disciples decide not to trust him. I’ll place my trust in your ability to defend yourself and others. I noticed you were unsteady on your ankle. How is it now?”  
“It’s fine, Mr. Han. It was a strain.”  
“Would you be able to defend yourself and Yoosung if required?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then you’ll need to go with him.”  
“You’re sending Jaehee?” Zen inquired. “I understand why, but maybe I should go with him?”  
“You stand out too much, Zen. It’d be plausible for Rika to release Yoosung and Jaehee. The disciples here would accept that. You and I, on the other hand, would be difficult to believe.”  
“I see…but putting Jaehee and Yoosung at risk…?”  
“We’re already at risk. It’s this plan or staying put here.”  
“Zen, I appreciate your concern, but, I’ll be okay,” Jaehee said with a smile. More than anything else, she was happy to help. If it got RFA out of this wretched place, she was ready to let bygones be bygones in regards to Yoosung.

Jumin continued. “Naturally, this plan will only work if the convoy they send to fetch us isn’t terribly large. The idea would be to lure the disciples close enough to the bars to dispatch them.”  
“Rika might not take any more chances,” Jaehee stated. “She’s already paranoid enough about Luciel, Saeran, and ___ escaping.”  
“The probability of her sending a small batch of disciples is very low. However, if it does happen, you and Yoosung must reach V. Leave here and send a signal to both C&R and Luciel.”  
“And what about you and Zen?” Yoosung asked. “You’re not coming with us?”  
“Zen might,” Jumin said. “Please go with them if it’s safe enough for you, Zen.”  
“And what about you? You expect me to just leave you here? We’ve never been particularly close, Jumin, but you’re wrong if you think I’m going to abandon you.”  
“I cannot go,” Jumin stated firmly. “I’ll slow you down.”  
“Mr. Han—”  
“Every second is precious here. You don’t have the luxury of worrying about me.”  
“All the same, we can’t just leave you here.”  
“Two of my ribs are fractured.”

The reply to Jumin’s sentence was silence.

“I can feel them, and despite the assistance I received, there’s nothing here to help with the bruising and swelling now. Currently, it’s all I can do to remain seated here and speak with you. It’d be dangerous for me to exert much more effort than this. Let alone fall into another altercation.”  
“You’re not serious. . . are you?” Yoosung’s voice quivered as he asked. “Jumin. . .”  
“If you want to help me, then do what you can to ensure the plan succeeds. Whichever one it may be.”  
“Couldn’t I carry you or… or something?” Zen insisted. “Who knows what they’ll do to you if you’re on your own here, Jumin.”  
“There’s no sense in endangering the rest of your lives by remaining here for me. Get help if you want to help me.”  
“Of course, Mr. Han.” That time around, Jaehee’s voice trembled a bit. “Given the chance, none of us will let you down.”

The cells were quiet again. Each member of RFA was brimming with thoughts.

“I hope V is okay,” Yoosung stated to the surprise of everyone gathered. “I really hope he’s okay.”

* * *  
  
        In the partial silence that followed, Saeyoung focused on Saeran’s steady breaths. His brother’s familiar warmth was a comfort. A much-needed reminder of why he’d stuck it out this long.

“Saeran . . . I’m not expecting you to forgive me,” Saeyoung said. They were still alone in the cabin. He hadn’t heard MC or Vanderwood. Only the constant, unbroken sound of rain.

“Good,” Saeran whispered against Saeyoung’s shoulder.

Although that’s what his brother said, Saeran had yet to move away from Saeyoung. If anything they’d gotten closer during the time that’d passed. Saeyoung’s fever was coming back with a vengeance, but it wasn’t enough for him to release Saeran. He’d longed for his brother too long to let go of him so soon. He was savouring the moment, and it wouldn’t end until Saeran pushed him away.

“I’m so, so sorry, Saeran,” Saeyoung breathed. “I will never leave you again. Not willingly.”  
“You shouldn’t make a promise you’re not going to keep.”  
Saeyoung closed his eyes at his brother’s lack of faith. The comment was a blow to him, but he still squeezed Saeran. His brother had every right not to trust him, but the words still stung. Words were all Saeran had been going on before. Saeyoung could understand how they wouldn’t be enough this time around. Instead of declaring how much he meant it, he ran one of his hands through Saeran’s hair. A soothing gesture he'd done many times in the past. The texture of his brother’s hair had changed. It wasn’t nearly as soft as it had been in their childhood.

“For as much as I’ve made you sad, Saeran, we can be happy from now on.”  
“It’s not that easy.”  
“It can be as long as we’re together,” Saeyoung vowed.  
“Together?” There was fresh bitterness in Saeran’s voice. “Just because I didn’t kill you doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you.”  
“I’ll still take it as a step towards our future.”  
Saeran’s voice grew wearier. “No future exists for us outside of things like this.”  
“Don’t say that.”  
“Why? You know it’s true. Even if you wanted to, you couldn’t look me in the face and say otherwise.”  
“A decent future for us exists, Saeran. It has to.”  
“How? How can you believe that?”  
“Because you’re here with me.”  
“That doesn’t mean anything. We have nowhere to go to. No place to belong.”  
“Then we’ll make a place,” Saeyoung stated. “I can fight for it as long as I have you. Give me the chance to. Give us a chance to, Saeran. Please.”

He held his breath when Saeran didn’t answer. Would it be a yes? He doubted his heart could take a no. What if Saeran had already decided that his ultimate version of happiness would be never seeing him again? Then he’d have to accept it. If that’s what Saeran really wanted, then he’d have no other choice.

“I’m tired,” Saeran admitted instead. His voice was worryingly low. “I’m just tired. That kind of dream… I don’t have it in me anymore.”  
“I love you, Saeran.” Saeyoung had so much more to say, but that single sentence was the sum of all his emotions. He could feel his own heart throbbing against his ribs. Saeran sounded so small and far away. Was there really no way to reach him? Impossible. It was a concept Saeyoung had no desire to accept.

“That so...” Saeran answered. His heart wasn’t in it.  
“I’m sorry I hurt you.”  
“Yeah…?”  
“I never should’ve left you.”  
“I cried myself sick when she said you’d abandoned me.”  
“I’m sorry. . .”  
“For so long, I thought you were dead and never coming back.”  
“I’m so sorry. . .”  
“And then I saw you with those people.”  
“Saeran…”  
“Having a good time while I was the only one suffering?” Saeyoung closed his eyes. Now was not the time to comment. Saeran continued, “I saw it. The decline of V and Rika’s relationship. I only went to the church that night because Rika asked to meet. I wanted to help them. I thought I could.”  
“It’s not your fault, Saeran. I should’ve never met them.”  
“Is there anything worthwhile that happens from being good?”

Saeyoung couldn’t answer his brother’s question. His entire life had been in shades of grey. In his anxiety at losing him, Saeyoung pressed Saeran closer.

“I doubt there’s anything completely black or completely white in this life.”  
His brother’s body was limp against his. “Regardless, I can’t easily let go of this betrayed feeling. Or any of this animosity.”  
“I’ll be here with you every step of the way until you can forgive me.”  
“Even if you say those things now, how am I supposed to believe you?”  
“I’m so, so sorry, Saeran.”  
“You’re telling me this far too late.”  
“It’s not too late for us. From here we can begin again.”

Saeyoung had been filled with despair earlier. In fact, some of it still remained. It’d been a difficult life for both of them. Gazing at the future, more trials and obstacles awaited them. However, if it meant his brother and him could be happy together at the end, he’d always gather the strength to try. Especially now that he knew his death wouldn't make his brother happy.

“Is that all you can say?” Saeran countered. “Our lives won’t get better because we’re together.”  
“It will. I won’t let it be any other way.”  
“More words. More empty promises. I can’t believe you, Saeyoung. Even if I want to.”  
“I’ll work for it anyway until you can. No matter how long it takes for you to believe me.”  
“I’ve heard this before. If it didn’t come true the first time, it won’t be different now.”  
“Saeran, I won’t make excuses. I know I hurt you, but, I’ll do anything to fix it.”

There was a moment of quiet.

“. . . Anything?” Saeran repeated. “Even if I tell you not to go back for RFA? Even if I tell you never to see ___ again?”  
“Would you be happy if I did those things for you?”

In spite of everything, Saeran’s arms slipped around his brother. His arms were weak at first. The hug tentative and hesitant. Yet, when the embrace was finally returned, Saeyoung’s arms tightened around Saeran. It was his effort to try and ease Saeran’s pain. He knew a single hug couldn’t undo years of his brother’s suffering, but he was willing to try.

“No,” Saeran answered. “Probably not.”  
“Thank you, Saeran.”  
“Why are you thanking me?”  
“Because you’re giving me another chance.”  
Saeran’s response wasn’t immediate. “I don’t know yet.”  
“Then I’ll take this hug as a step forward.”  
“It’ll take time for me to forgive you.”  
“Take as long as you need and then some. No matter what, I will always be here for you to return to.” A few tears escaped down Saeyoung’s cheeks. “I love you, Saeran. My other half, Saeran…” The tears came in full force that time around.  
“If you love me then don’t go anywhere this time…” Saeran whispered. Even though Saeyoung was so close to him, he nearly missed it.

By the time Saeyoung calmed down, Saeran had managed to ease him back into bed. He’d flicked on the night lamp to illuminate some of the room, but the power was still out. So instead of leaving Saeran had stayed. Whether because of the dark or his company, Saeyoung didn’t know. Either way, he was grateful Saeran stayed next to him. Currently, he was seated on the right side of the bed. Saeyoung was already staring at his brother when he looked over.

“You feel better after you throw it up,” Saeran offered.  
“I did,” Saeyoung answered. “Vanderwood managed to get everything out, but, I need to wait for the other chemicals to subside.”  
“Then you should be sleeping. Not talking to me.”  
Saeran shifted to stand, but Saeyoung was faster. He gripped his brother’s shirt before he got too far. It made the world around him flash. He was dreadfully dizzy but didn’t release Saeran.  
“I’ve spent years waiting to talk to you. Stay Saeran. I don’t sleep much anyway.”  
Saeran sat back down.  
A soft sigh left Saeyoung. “By the look of things you sleep less than me.”  
“Three hours. Typically not all at once.”  
“You should rest then too.”  
“You need sleep. You’re the sick one.”  
“I’ll sleep better as long as you’re nearby.” Saeyoung relaxed when Saeran relented. He stayed beside him but didn’t lay down.  
For a while, the rain pattered against the windows. The brunt force of the storm seemed to have passed. Preferring to travel elsewhere as opposed to bothering the twins. Alone with his brother, Saeyoung took the time to study Saeran. His eyes locked to the dark circles under the other’s eyes. The quiet energy Saeran had possessed as a child persisted into his adulthood.

“I’ll apologize to ___ for earlier when I see her,” Saeran mentioned. “I was out of line.”

Saeyoung nodded, but the memory gave him whiplash. He'd have to face ___ again. After everything he'd said, he still had to see her. An uncomfortable ache made each breath feel like swallowing needles.

“Perhaps she hates me now,” Saeran went on.  
“Don’t say that, Saeran. I’m sure ___ understands.”  
“Maybe…”  
“She will.”  
“You know, I wasn’t joking,” his brother added. “I do like ___.”

The air suddenly felt charged. Saeyoung’s hands went cold. He thought about ___ and how comfortable his brother has looked with her the few times he’d seen it. He didn’t say a word.

“Before you even knew her.” Saeran’s gaze was on the door. “She's the first girl who's ever made me feel this way. I can't explain it. I didn't get to talk to her as much as you, but I still know her. I read everything she said in the chatrooms. Sometimes… in my head, I responded to her too.”  
Saeyoung’s heart constricted in his chest. He didn’t want to return to the topic: not ever. It made him hate himself more.  
“I really, really like her,” Saeran finished.

Saeyoung didn’t want to hurt his brother, so he kept silent.

“You like her too, don’t you?”  
He didn’t say anything.  
“Saeyoung?” Saeran turned towards him. Their eyes met. It was then Saeyoung knew he couldn’t skirt around this question even if he was silent about it for years. His brother wanted an answer. Yet, was there an answer that wouldn’t hurt his brother? He wouldn’t lie to Saeran. That’s what made it more painful.

“I. . .” Saeyoung struggled.  
“Just tell me.”  
As much as Saeyoung wanted to close his eyes, he couldn’t with the way his brother gazed at him.  
“Despite everything,” he began slowly. “I haven’t been able to let go of her. But, if she leaves me first, I’ll be able to do it.”  
He knew how it sounded, and so did Saeran. There was no way he could fool his brother. Nor did he want to.  
Saeran nodded. “If I asked you to stay away from her so that I could have her, you’d do it wouldn’t you?”  
“Yes.”  
He found Saeran stared at him longer that time around. Perhaps because there hadn’t been an ounce of hesitation. However, what left his brother was entirely different from what Saeyoung had prepared himself for.

“I don’t want you to do that though. ___, even if she’s nice to me, she still likes you.”  
“But—”  
“I’ve seen you two together, remember?”

Saeyoung flushed at the implication. Saeran would’ve seen every interaction he’d ever had with ___. Including the one where he’d finally succumb to her advances. Saeran would’ve heard his breathless and desperate declarations of ___’s name. Recalling it now made it fresh in his mind. His heart lurched, and his blush deepened. The facts were laid out for Saeran without Saeyoung’s volition.

That’s when Saeyoung finally dropped his eyes. “I’m sorry…”  
“I don’t want to see her make that sad expression again. So, take care of her.”  
Saeyoung’s eyes widened a little. “What…? It’s not that simple. We still have more to deal with after this.”  
“I know.”  
“Rika is only one hurdle. There’s the agency, and then there’s father—”  
“She’s survived so far. I think she’s resilient enough to handle that stuff too. She has to be.”  
“But—”  
“Back then, she still choose you even with the bangle attached to her wrist. Do you really think she’s going to give up so easily no matter how hectic things get?”  
Saeyoung remembered. Perhaps too vividly. His teeth ground together at the recollection of ___’s unmoving body before his. “I don’t understand why she would choose me. There’s no reason to. It still doesn’t make sense to me.”

He saw the unspoken comment in Saeran’s gaze.

“Saeran, how can I be happy if you’re sad? Does that even make sense?” Saeyoung exasperated. With the way Saeran looked at him, it would’ve been better to say nothing at all.

“… I don’t want to endanger her by letting her have anything more to do with me,” Saeyoung added.  
“She’s been in danger. There's no guarantee it’ll go away because you give her up.”  
“I understand that.”  
“Then you know the safest place for her.”  
“Yeah,” Saeyoung answered as he covered his face. “As far from me as possible.”

Saeran didn’t comment. Again was his quiet silence. A soundlessness so damning Saeyoung continued.

“No matter how I feel about her, what can I offer? There’s nothing stable about our lives. That probably won’t come for years. Once the agency is dealt with, there could be remnants, and our father is a special kind of evil. He looks like a person, but god…”

The room was so much colder. Saeyoung shivered. He wasn’t afraid of much, but he’d always been terrified of his father.

“Even if we somehow manage to deal with him, he didn’t reach the top so quickly on his own. Those are massive problems. I can’t subject her to that. She doesn’t know.”  
“Then tell her.” Saeyoung’s eyes sought Saeran. For a moment he seemed substantially older than Saeyoung. They were the same age, but Saeran seemed far older. “Tell her so she can decide for herself.”  
“I already decided.”  
“That was your decision. Not hers.”  
“Saeran—”  
“I wish I had what you had,” His brother interrupted. “Don’t give up something that precious. Especially for something as petty as fear.”  
“You say it so easily. How can I just…” Saeyoung shook his head instead of finishing. “And what about you?”  
Instead of answering, Saeran met his eyes. They were twins. That single glance was all it took to know. He’d already heard the personal note in Saeran’s voice.

“You should rest now. You’ll want to rescue RFA in the morning.” That time, Saeran was faster. “Do you have a laptop around?”  
“It’s on the coffee table in the lounge. Why? You’re leaving?”  
“I’m going to start now. Since you’re too sick to do it.”  
“If you sit by me I can guide you through the process.”  
“I don’t need you to guide me. I can manage on my own.”  
“Don’t go, Saeran.” Saeyoung saw how his brother’s hand halted around the doorknob. The tension in his fingers. “Stay for a little longer? I was hoping you’d stay. At least till I fall asleep.”  
“I need time to myself.”

He’d been right. Saeyoung had a desperate fear he’d lose his brother again if Saeran left right now. Had it been everything they’d talked about?

“I can’t exist in a world without you, Saeran,” Saeyoung promised. “I won’t.”  
However Saeran felt about the comment, went unknown. “Don’t you want RFA away from Mint Eye?”  
“I do, but not enough to lose you again. Please stay…”  
“I don’t want to be around you any longer,” Saeran stated frankly. “It’s still difficult for me. This is as much as I can take right now.”  
“Oh…”  
Saeran pulled the door open and left. Saeyoung didn’t say anything more, and he already regretted it.

 

* * *

 

        When Vanderwood parked the car, both of you were well away from the cabin. The entire drive had been in weighted silence. Rain pelting the windows, and cracks of thunder serving as the car’s radio. Now that the vehicle was stopped you unbuckled your seatbelt and drew in your legs. It was purely a comfort gesture. The car was too warm for you to be cold. Although, you expected that to change with the chilly downpour outside. A slash of lightning lit the window, yet it sounded muffled here in the vehicle.

“I’m sorry about what happened back there,” Vanderwood offered. “And for Seven.”  
“Don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything, Vanderwood.”  
“That’s exactly why I’m sorry.”  
The emotion in his voice was enough to draw your gaze towards him. You sought his eyes but Vanderwood kept staring straight out the windshield. A touch of dampness still lingered on his shoulders from the rain. If it bothered him at all, he didn’t show it. Though from what you knew of Vanderwood, he and Luciel had probably been through worse weather.

“Is that why you offered this drive?” You asked. “To apologize to me?”  
“And allow you a breather.” He shrugged after he said it. “Well, both of us a breather. It’s tough dealing with both of them. I can hardly handle Seven as is.”  
“Are you okay? This has to be tough on you too, Vanderwood.”  
He sighed. Momentarily, idly, his fingers drummed over the steering wheel. “Normally I’d know how to answer that question, but now? I’m not so sure.”  
You could understand where he was at in that regard.

“What’s your relationship with Luciel exactly?” You inquired. “You don’t mind if I ask, do you?”  
That’s when Vanderwood’s hands dropped away from the steering wheel. He unbuckled his own seatbelt and settled against the seat.

“I understand you work with him at the agency,” you continued.  
“We were something akin to partners,” Vanderwood answered. “Though I was more his handler than anything else.”  
“Which means?”  
“I keep him out of trouble, ensure he follows the rules and finishes his work on time.”  
“Which hasn’t been the case lately.”  
A weary chuckle left Vanderwood. “Not just lately. Has it gotten worse as of late though? Yes.”  
“I see.” You pressed back into your seat. Now that you were alone with Luciel’s fellow agent, it could be a chance to learn more about him. Vanderwood would’ve seen a different side of Luciel. He’d said as much to you in the kitchen. Perhaps now, away from prying eyes and keen ears, you could ask him some things.

“Can I ask you some questions, Vanderwood?”  
His eyes closed. “Why not.”  
“Would you have shot Luciel?”

It was a full force question. For a moment Vanderwood was silent, his eyes remained closed and unperturbed. The breath that left him answered for you before he spoke.

“There’s no way I could’ve possibly shot Seven,” he confessed softly. A tenderness coloured his voice you hadn’t expected. Still, his eyes remained closed. “Maybe early on in our relationship, I would’ve been able to, but now? No. Never.”  
“Then why threaten him?”  
“Because I was angry? Because I was disappointed? I’m not certain what you’re fishing for here. He’s wrapped up in a massive mess. You’ve seen it. Hell, you’ve been trapped in it.”  
“I’m only asking because I’m uncertain what to think of you sometimes, Vanderwood. I think you might be nice, but you’re hard to read.”  
“I care about that idiot,” Vanderwood admitted quietly. “Otherwise I wouldn’t be out here still helping him. Let alone risking my life. I don’t do that for people anymore.”  
“Luciel’s the exception.”  
“Exactly.”  
“What are you two going to do about the agency?”  
“I don’t have to do anything. He already removed me from their ranks.”  
Your eyes widened. “What?”  
“Thanks to Seven, I’m home free. He did it before what went down between you and his brother. All I have to do is collect a few documents and walk.”  
“But you’re staying?”  
“I keep surprising myself too,” Vanderwood laughed. “Caring about people is a dangerous game. Yet, even if I wanted to I can’t turn my back on him.”  
“There’s a story behind that. You mentioned before that the Luciel you know is vastly different from the one now.”  
“Cause he is.”

The emotion in Vanderwood’s eyes was far cloudier than you’d expected. However, once he met your gaze, he held it unflinchingly. He seemed to be searching for something. Then he looked out the window at the rain. This time instead of asking more questions, you waited. He seemed to be thinking over how to phrase something.

“He was a completely different person when I first met him,” Vanderwood divulged. “He was just a kid and you know what? I did look down on him. He was a child. Why couldn’t I be paired with someone promising? The only thing that made me pause was his eyes.”  
“They are a unique colour.”  
“It wasn’t just that. He had the eyes of a dead man.” Vanderwood’s following laugh was bittersweet. “And I thought to myself, if he was going to waste time, he could just go quietly and die somewhere else I wouldn’t have to see. That was my first impression.”  
“But he didn’t.”  
“No… He didn’t. The Seven we know now is the one I prefer honesty.”  
You stared at Vanderwood, apprehensive of the rest of the story. A haunted tint crept into his expression.  
“He… wasn’t anything back in those days. A shell of a person, if you could even call it that. He was mechanical. Outside of field work where he had to, he didn’t laugh, he didn’t smile. He didn’t look sad or angry. He just was. Expressionless… lifeless. So I kept checking on him. He didn’t talk to me, he slept less than he does now, and he ate very sparsely. Like a machine instead of a human being.”

You thought about a younger, mute, Luciel with a blank stare. It made your throat tight.

“In those days he was obsessively clean. If even a crumb hit the floor, or something was moved half an inch, he’d lose it.” Vanderwood’s voice dropped to nearly a whisper, as though he were reluctant to finish, “That’s the only time he scared the hell out of me.”  
“And then?”  
“Then he changed. He became the Seven you know. However, he has lapses every now and then.”  
“I see.”  
“I’m sure you’ve experienced that though.”  
A silent nod was your answer. “Thank you, Vanderwood. It’s nice to know a little more about him.”  
“Maybe you should give up on him,” Vanderwood suggested delicately. He didn’t say it to offend, but your heart still sank. Whatever he’d heard in your tone had brought him to say that. Your throat tightened.  
“Yeah… maybe.”  
“___…”  
“Is it pathetic that I don’t want to?”  
Vanderwood sighed. He turned back to the road. “No.” His voice fell several levels to a gentle whisper. “No.”  
“Everything you’ve said, everything I know I’m supposed to do, it all makes sense. But…I still want to support him. If anything else that alone I could be happy with. I’ve made my peace with everything else.”  
“They don’t make people like you anymore.” You looked at Vanderwood. The agent smiled, yet there was a lingering sadness. “What’s your plan?”  
“To see this through to the end?”  
“Well, I’m still going to give you the option,” Vanderwood gestured in a direction. “Three more hours that way, and I can drive you back to the nearest city. You could forget this entire thing. Be apart from that crazy cult lady and RFA. You could leave it to us. You don’t have to be a part of this anymore, ___.”  
“Why are you offering me this?”  
“Because you’re not so different from me.”  
“If we’re not different,” you reminded. “Then you know I’m staying. Why wouldn’t I go back?”  
“Maybe you’re tired of it all. I’m only giving you the option.”  
You weren’t prepared for his startling brown eyes. The eye contact came at once. A brute brush of cool emotion.  
“The only option I want right now is to be able to defend myself. I’m tired of the babysitting. If I’m going to go, I’m going to pull my own weight as well.”  
With a smile, Vanderwood reached into his pocket. He offered you a metal square. “Take this then.”  
It was a taser gun. “I have to be relatively close to use this, don’t I?”  
“Not necessarily. Mine’s a special model. You’ve got up to a hundred feet.”  
You mulled over the taser. “Suppose that’ll work.”  
“I’ll show you how to use it, then we drive back. Sound good?”

 

***

 

        Blue light filled the living room framing Saeran’s face. Away from Saeyoung, his mind was steadier. Being near his brother was an emotional punch. The laptop was before him and open. Ready for his commands. However, he hadn’t typed anything. He was reflecting on the past events, but they were muddled in his mind. Who had told him the truth? When had all the lies started? As much as he’d longed to damn Saeyoung, witnessing his brother’s expressions directly contrasted everything Rika had engraved into him.

How could he trust a traitor? Who was left if everyone had betrayed him? A sound in the next room pulled him away from his thoughts. An incessant buzzing. He followed it down the hall to the bathroom and discovered the noise was coming from his coat. His phone vibrated through the fabric and rattled against the door. There was no reason to answer. He could’ve let it keep ringing but ended up fishing it out. The call had to be from Mint Eye.

“Hello?” he answered.  
There was only breathing on the other end of the call: painful and laboured. A sound he himself had made many times. The caller ID was from one of his own phones. “Who is this?”  
“…Saeran…” The pained voice was instantly familiar.  
Saeran’s muscles all snapped taut. “V? How did you get this number?” It was Saeran’s tipping point. The rage took over. “How dare you call me. After everything you’ve done to me.”  
He waited for V’s answer but it was painfully slow. “I’m sorry… I… won’t do it again.”  
“What’s wrong with you? Why are you taking so long to answer?”  
There was only coughing on the other side of the call.  
“What did you call me for? I’m going to hang up!”  
“… Please.”  
“Please what? What?”

The other side went terribly quiet. Saeran pulled the phone from his ear. The call was still going, but once again there was only breathing. It made Saeran really listen. People at Mint Eye only sounded like that after they’d taken the elixir.

“V-V?”  
“I’m…sorry…” He recognized the tears in the older man’s voice. “I tried… someone else… but…”  
“What happened to you?”  
“…RFA… help…”  
“Why should I?” He knew how selfish it sounded, but sitting at the laptop, he hadn’t sent out a signal. Neither to aid RFA or to Mint Eye. He prepared another retort for the teal-haired man, but it froze in his throat when he heard V’s sob.  
“I… won’t… get… another… call… please, Saeran…”  
“You...took the elixir didn’t you?” There was no answer. He heard how alarmingly short V’s breaths were. Saeran was frozen. “...V?”

There was silence. Saeran hoped he hadn’t hung up. That he could still hear him on the other side of the line.

“V?”  
Nothing. Saeran listened with violent intensity. There was still breathing.  
“V!”  
“I’m… sorry… I… love… both—”

There was a loud clatter, and he couldn’t hear V’s breaths anymore. A flurry of new voices paved over V’s weak voice.  
“The saviour said we have to move him to her quarters,” one said. “Only if looks like he won’t cause problems.”  
“He’s harmless now, look at him,” another answered.  
“There’s nothing he can manage like that.”

It made Saeran wonder the exact state V was in. What about the cell phone? He’d managed to get a call out, and he was still on the line. Would they be able to see it? Saeran didn’t make a sound. There was a chorus of laughter.

“Get up, wretch,” a disciple spat. “It’s your lucky day. The saviour is moving you into her quarters.”  
“Why I don’t understand. He’s nothing,” a new voice snapped. “Doesn’t even deserve it.”  
“Just move him. She never mentioned anything about being gentle.”

Saeran ended the call. He stalked back to the computer. Then, the signal went out.

 


End file.
